Olivia Benson's Life Is Turned Upside Down
by Melanie1968
Summary: Olivia faces secrets and her best friend from college is in trouble. Surprises will throw Olivia for a loop. Unexpected visitors show up! WARNING: Various rape scenes (no explicit words, just intense), various violence and love scenes (no explicit words, just intense), mild language, the parental punishment of a teen as well as a torture of a teen and a woman by a criminal.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters from Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf), Tequila And Bonetti (Donald P. Bellisario) . All other characters are mine.

 **AUTHOR'S WARNING** : Rape scenes (not explicit and no explicit language), various violence throughout the story (not explicit), love scenes (not explicit, just intense at times) and standard language throughout the story. Lastly, one parental punishing of a teen, and torture of a teen by a criminal.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : Most all of the characters from the show will appear at some point surface in this story and possibly characters from other TV shows. Even characters that left in earlier seasons will show up in a scene or two.

* * *

 **"In the criminal justice system, sexually-based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories."**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Unknown Location - New York City, New York**

 **Streets Of New York**

On a cold brisk night Angela Peterson, a 45-year-old woman with long blondish brown hair is walking down the sidewalk trying to catch a cab. One that never seems to come when she wants one. Angela was looking around, shaken and afraid. She's constantly looking over her shoulder. She appears to have tear stains on her face, and mascara smudges under her eyes.

She wondered if she lost the guy who had been stalking her for the last few weeks now, she saw him stalking her that night. Now she finally decided to call her best friend, Olivia Benson, who just happens to be a cop, to ask for help with her situation. She dialed Olivia's cell phone number, her best friend since college.

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victim's Unit - Manhattan, New York**

 **Squad Room**

It had been a very long day as well as a very long night at the station as Olivia Benson started wrapping up ready to go home for the evening. She couldn't stop yawning, and she couldn't wait to get home in her cozy bed under her warm blankets. Olivia hoped her son Jake was NOT still awake as he has done so in the past. She looked at Jake's picture that is on her desk and smiled.

"Oh, Jake my boy, you better be in bed sleeping by the time I get home." She looked up and saw Captain Cragen coming out of his office. He had turned off most of the lights in the station. "Hey, Cap' I'm ready to go home! I hope there is nothing more to do before I go?" Olivia wondered.

"Nope, you can go home Liv, goodnight," Cragen told Olivia. "Tell your son Jake thanks for the tub of Red Vines licorice he gave me yesterday! He is a good kid that Jake. He has your eyes. And too smart for his sake for a 16-year-old!"

"Okay, will do! If he knows what is good for him, he will be in bed sleeping!" She chuckled. "See you in the morning," Olivia said smiling. She turned around and started to walk out of the station.

Fin came walking by and noticed Olivia about to leave. "Hey baby girl, you want to get a drink with me?" Fin asked Olivia.

"No. Sorry Fin, I'm beat, I need sleep badly," she told him, "And my son is home alone. I want to make sure he's still in bed."

"Okay girl. Oh! There's a manila envelope on your desk that has your name on it," Fin told her, "Don't be too hard on Jake, he's a good kid. I used to read under my covers at night with a flashlight so my mom couldn't catch me." Fin chuckled.

Olivia laughed. "Okay, thanks, Fin." Olivia walked back to her desk, picked up the envelope, grabbed her coat, and put it on, "Goodnight Fin," Olivia shouted out to him. She walked out of the station and got into her car, and drove home.

* * *

 **Unknown Location - New York City, New York**

 **Streets Of New York**

Angela realized her cell phone didn't have a signal. In frustration, she shook the phone. Then she started to walk a little quicker as she continued looking behind her. As a man suddenly appeared out of nowhere and begun to walk down the sidewalk behind her.

Angela noticed the guy but knows all too well who is following her. She did see that he was wearing a hoodie as her heart started to pound faster and harder as she continued trying to get a signal on her phone. She walked faster down the sidewalk to get away.

The man who is following Angela is her ex-boyfriend. He had been stalking her for the past few weeks now; his name is Robert Harris, 6-foot-tall, medium build, short brown hair, tattoos on his muscled arms, and a grudge to bear.

"Come on! Work damn it!" Angela began to fear for her life. She just can't get her cellphone to work. "Where are the cops when I need one?" She started to shudder from the cold air as she tried to keep from crying.

Robert began to walk even faster after Angela; his clunky boots could be heard in the distance.

Angela quickly saw a large van and hid behind it. Her hands were shaking trying to get her cellphone to work.

Robert thinks he lost her and looked around quickly and suddenly shouted out, "Angela! Come out now! I will get you! You can't hide from me much longer!" Robert clenched his fists in anger.

She's startled by his voice and thought to herself, 'Why did I ever fall in love with that monster!' She shook as tears started to fall as she tried her phone again. "Come on, please work! I have to call Olivia! Please God!" She then saw two bars on her phone and quickly dials Olivia's cell phone number and waited for an answer.

Robert shouts out again, "When I find you, Angela, you will be punished for leaving me! I will find you, and I promise you I'm going to whip your ass woman!"

Angela gasped in fear and suddenly loses her balance as she has been squatting behind the van. She peers around the front of the car to see where he was while hearing the rings, as she heard it go to voice mail. "Olivia!" she whispered so Robert couldn't hear her. "Please help me! Robert is stalking me, and I'm hiding from him, please hurry!"

Robert heard something and quickly turned to the right. He tried to look into the darkness of the night. He started walking closer to her unknown to him at the moment; he is only 20 feet away from her.

Angela continued to whisper enough so he couldn't hear her, "Please Olivia! Help! Robert is going to kill me!"

Though, unfortunately, it's too late, as Robert walked around the van, and saw her. He walked up behind her and quickly grabbed her by pulling her up by the shoulders.

"No Robert! Stop! Don't do this, please!" Angela screamed as her cell phone falls to the ground. The cell phone is still on as it kept recording everything that Robert is doing to Angela.

"I hate you, Robert! Leave me alone!" Angela cried and screamed. "You cheated on me, Robert! I will never love you ever again!" She struggled to try to get away from him, but he's too strong for her.

"No, you bitch! You're going to pay for leaving me!" Robert shouted and backhanded her right across her face not once, but twice on each side of her face.

Angela screamed in pain. He threw her to the ground as she fell back on her back. She struggled to get up. Robert had pinned her down to the ground and straddled her looking down at her. He grabbed her neck wanting to strangle her. "Please stop!" Angela pleads through her breath. She grabbed a hold of both of his wrists, trying to get his hands away from around her neck. She was terrified of him. Nevertheless, she quickly took a swing at his face and scratched him as blood was drawn.

Robert growled in pain from her scratching at him. He grew angrier with her. He doesn't realize her cell phone is recording every word and every sound.

* * *

 **Cassidy & Benson's Apartment - New York City, New York**

 **Family Room**

Olivia finally reached her apartment. She walked in but didn't put the light on right away because she didn't want to wake up her son, Jake. She stumbled a little from lack of sleep. She had been up for 24 hours already. She tried to stifle a yawn and started to get ready for bed. She walked to her bedroom and took off her clothes. She let them drop to the floor. She didn't care if she was sloppy right now when her cell phone fell to the floor with her jeans.

* * *

 **Somewhere Near an Alleyway - New York City, New York**

 **Streets Of New York**

Angela's cries continued as Robert slapped and punched her around. She had been bruised everywhere on her body, her face and arms in particular.

"You bitch!" He touched his face feeling the scratches on his face that had been bleeding. With his clenched fist, he punched her in the stomach, then her face once again.

Angela groaned in pain, curling up from the punch to her stomach. She held her stomach in pain. She tried desperately to get up off the ground.

"That's what you get for leaving me!" Robert shouted in her face. He looked at her again remembering how hot her body was even at her age. He looked at her luscious looking lips as he leaned down to force a deep, almost crushing hard kiss on her mouth.

Angela tried desperately to push him off her while struggling, crying, and in pain from the beating she just got from him. She is finally able to force his mouth off her and screamed out. "Get off me Robert! Stop it! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" She's hurting and afraid of him.

"No, I won't! I deserve you! You should have never left me, Angela!" He continued to hold her down looking at her. He's naturally very aroused by her body. He grinned at her as he slid his hand up her shirt. He felt her rounded breasts. Then he slid his other hand down her pants. He touches her; Robert's feeling very aroused as she has become as he wickedly grinned at her. He looked down the dark street when he quickly picked her up over his shoulder.

Angela felt what he was doing as tears began rolling down her face. She doesn't want to provoke him, but she can't help not feeling the natural feeling of being aroused, knowing what he wants. She struggled and shouted at him, "NO! NO! Robert, stop! Don't do this PLEASE!"

Robert continued groping her. She cried out, as she continued to hit his back as hard as she could and tried to kick him with her feet. She wished her body would stop feeling aroused by his actions. She attempted to kick him in his face with her foot, as she did break his nose, which just makes him angrier. He quickly slammed her against the wall of the alley.

Angela groaned in pain as she's pinned against the wall. She slid down the wall to the cold hard ground and can't help but look him in his eyes. She knows he's too strong for her. She watched as Robert dug into his pocket, and pulled out duct tape from his jacket pocket. He ripped a piece off and put it over her mouth so she couldn't scream anymore.

"Mm-mm! Mm-mm!" She tried to scream but fails. She attempted to remove it, but couldn't as Robert dug into his other pocket, and pulled out a piece of rope. He grabbed her arms behind her and tied her hands up. Tears ran down her face as she shook her head 'No' she was terrified knowing what he wants to do to her.

Robert smiled his evil grin at her, and grabbed her, leaning her against a bunch of old boxes in the alley. He unzipped her pants, ripping them off her followed by her underwear. Then, he unzipped his pants and let them drop to his ankles. He laid on top of her and began to rape her.

Angela can't scream, but her cries and shaking can't do a thing to stop it, and she hopes it ends soon. Each time he thrusts inside her so hard, she felt the pain of him inside her. Angela has bruises on her face, neck, arms, stomach and now on her thighs.

Robert's arousal intensified as he climaxed inside her, and her body had felt it. "Now that's what you deserve, you know you love it, Angela! Now you will have to come back to me!" He moaned in pleasure as he leaned down to her face and kissed her cheek. He left the tape on her mouth, and her hands tied behind her. He can't help what he feels for Angela. "I will make you want me again! We will have a life together like I said I wanted!"

Angela just lays there half-naked, and in so much pain. She can't move; she felt so weak, as she finally passes out. Robert kept going and couldn't stop getting what he wants.

 **Cassidy & Benson's Apartment - New York City, New York**

 **Family Room**

Olivia was dressed in her nightclothes. As she started to walk out of her bedroom, she noticed her cellphone was on the floor. She bent down and picked it up, and she saw there is a message on it.

 **Jake's Bedroom**

Jake, woke up hearing someone in his apartment. He got up from his bed, and grabs onto his baseball bat, hoping it's not a burglar. He slowly and quietly opens his door, peeking through noticing what he thought was a burglar - it was his mom! He lets out a breath of relief, and he walks out to the kitchen where his mom is.

"Hey mom, glad you're finally home!" Jake says in a normal voice.

Olivia was startled by her son's presence. "Geez, Jake you scared me half to death!" She noticed Jake holding his bat. "What do you intend to do with that, were you playing baseball in your sleep?" She chuckled.

Jake sighed. "Come on mom, you always think you are funny don't you?"

She looks back at him, "Oh, I'm sorry baby, come here, give me a hug and a kiss." She reaches for Jake and hugs him tightly kissing on his head.

"Mom! Geez, I'm not a little kid." Jake says trying to squirrel out of her arms and groans.

"Hey! Wait a minute, what are you doing up this late? You're supposed to be sleeping young man!" she says poking him in his chest, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Well, I heard something out here! I almost hit you with my baseball bat." Jake sets down his bat and then gives his mom a typical kind of hug.

Olivia sighs in relief, as she returns the hug, "I love you. Now get yourself back to bed kiddo. It's way past your bedtime. Which by the way Jake, it's a good thing I didn't have my gun on me!"

"Mom, I was in bed! You're the one that woke me up! I just wanted to give you a hug goodnight. I love you too mom." Jake tells her while hugging her. "By the way, where is dad?"

Olivia sighed hearing him ask about his father. "Your dad is out in the field undercover; I don't know how long it will go on. I was about to listen to my voice messages after getting myself a glass of milk. Just promise me you will go back to sleep. Even though it's summer, you still need your sleep. All right?" Olivia says.

"Mom, you and dad work too much! We hardly ever get to do stuff together. I'm always the one to ask to go out to a movie or to lunch or just to throw a Frisbee with you in Central Park." Jake sighs, as he leans against the couch, looking down at the floor. Without looking up Jake adds, "And look who's talking about sleep, you spend more time with the guys at the station than you do with me." Jake sighs, "I need a drink of water."

Olivia heard what Jake said and feels horrible, "Jake honey, I know. I'm sorry. You know dad and I are cops, you know what that entails." She leans over the kitchen counter while he gets his drink of water. "Jake, you do know that your dad and I love you very much don't you?" Olivia asks him.

Jake gets his water and walks around and into the family room with his water, and looks at his mom. "Yeah, I know that mom. But...

"Hey! No more buts okay? Now you need to get your butt back to bed...," she said as she gave him a slap on his rear end.

Jake was startled by the slap. "Ouch! Damn it Mom! Come on! I'm too old for that," Jake says shaking his head. "One of these days I will get you back for that!" He said chuckling.

"Hey! What did I say about language?" Olivia sighs. "I'm your mom I'm allowed to," she tells him and yawns once more. "Hurry now, I'm so tired. These old bones need some rest. Which, by the way, young man, you are plenty old enough to get your butt slapped. Your brother Danny, on the other hand, is eighteen. Now that is too old to get spanked."

"Yeah, you are an old mom, older than dirt!" Jake laughs at his comment. Jake heard the butt swatting comment his mom gave, and hoped he would never get his swatted. "If you have to go out again mom, please be careful! Love you!" Jake gives his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! I'm not older than dirt," she laughs when Jake kisses her and kisses her son back, "I love you too honey. Goodnight." As she is about to swat him again for that comment he made, he jumps forward just in time.

"Ha! You missed me that time, and thank goodness, too, your swats hurt!" Jake says as he walks back to his room. He has an idea and drops his pajama pants and moons his mother, and he laughed.

Olivia just happened to look up at hearing him say that and sees Jake mooning her. "Jake! Are you 5 or 16? Get that bare butt of yours in your bed. I swear I will come in there and swat that butt again!" Olivia sighs chuckling. "That kid is going to make me crazy in my old age. He has his dad's genes. Although, I do like Brian's cute butt better." She tells herself with a snicker. Jake finally shuts it bedroom door.

Then, she pushes the voice message button, puts the cellphone to her ear. Her eyebrows rise upon hearing Angela's voice. And she could hear Robert, Angela's ex-boyfriend beating her up. "Oh no!" And hearing her screams and cries, Olivia's heart sank. She felt sick to her stomach as she continues to listen. She realizes what she is hearing. Robert is assaulting her and possibly raping her. Tears run down her face. "Oh, Angela I will find you!"

Olivia quickly runs back into her bedroom and picks up the clothes she left on the floor and put them back on. She puts her gun back in her holster and grabs her keys as she calls the station. "Hey Cap' I need a trace on this number please, the number is 212-555-7609. It's my friend Angela - she's in trouble, I just heard her being assaulted and a possible rape through her cellphone!"

 _"Okay, got it Liv. I'll call you when I get the directions," Cragen told her._

"Thanks, Cap.'" Olivia knew she had to try to find Angela on her own. She walks into Jake's bedroom and leans down to him and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Jake, I have to leave; it's an emergency. Be good baby, and go back to sleep." She gives him a comforting pat on his hip, then left his room.

Jake felt his mom's kiss and heard what she said as he just sighed. He pulled up the covers over his head and hoped his mother and father won't get hurt. Jake fell back asleep.

Olivia left the apartment, ran downstairs instead of using the elevator as it was faster for her. She reached the street and wondered if she should use her car or just walk the streets. She walked down the sidewalk, using her flashlight when it was too dark to see. She points it down the street. "Come on Angela. Where in the hell are you?" Olivia sighed, as she wipes the tears that are running down her face.

* * *

 **Four Blocks Away - New York City, New York**

 **Streets Of New York**

Angela lies in the dark alleyway, bruised and battered, with the duct tape still over her mouth, and her hands tied behind her. Her jeans were ripped from her, and her underwear was down around her ankles. She continues to go in and out of consciousness but is terribly weak.

As Olivia got to another block, she sighed. She kept looking down the streets when her cell phone rings. She answered it quickly, "Cap'? Please tell me where she is!" Olivia said frantically.

 _"Liv, her location is three blocks from your position down on the left side of the street, looks like an alleyway," Cragen told Olivia._

"Thank you so much, got to go!" Olivia turns her cell off quickly and starts running down the street. Using her flashlight, she runs like a marathon runner and begins to get closer to the location.

Angela was in so much pain. Her bruises are becoming more black, purple and blue on her thighs, her stomach, and upper arms. Her face is swollen, and her eyes are bruised with slap marks on her face. Her throat is marked up from being strangled almost to death. "Mm-mm! Mm-mm! Mm-mm!" Angela groans hoping it's loud enough for someone to hear her.

Robert is so involved with Angela, he is oblivious to anything else around him, as he groans with pleasure, giving everything he's got, as Angela has no strength, blood is coming from her face, and legs. Tears were running down her face, mascara running down as well. Angela's cries can't be heard through the duct tape across her mouth.

Olivia finally reaches the location Cragen said and lighted her flashlight into the alleyway, but sees nothing. "Angela where are you?" She asked herself. She decides to yell out for her, "ANGELA? COME ON SAY SOMETHING! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Angela faintly hears a voice in the distance as she tries to yell through the duct tape. She can hardly move. "Mmmm! Mmmm! She continued to come in and out of consciousness.

Olivia heard something on the other side of the street. She uses her flashlight, runs across, and notices a bunch of discarded boxes. She walks in closer with her flashlight. As she squints her eyes, she sees someone, a dark figure, as Angela lies on top of the boxes as Olivia runs into the alleyway and sees her friend bleeding and looks unconscious to her, "Oh god Angela!" She looks over at Robert seething inside. "ROBERT! STOP! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Robert heard someone behind him shouting, as he stood up getting off of Angela as he started to panic.

Olivia aimed her gun at Robert, as her hands began to shake a little. "Robert turn your ass around NOW! Robert Harris, you are under arrest for the assault and rape of Angela Peterson. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, you will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have told you?"

Robert remained silent; he does not say anything at all. He just stands there half-naked with his back to the cop.

Olivia sauntered behind him. She doesn't know if he's armed or not. "Robert Harris! Kneel down right now!"

Robert grinned, then turned around showing off all his glory. "Is there anything you like here officer?"

Olivia tried very hard not to move her eyes downward as her gun is pointed right at his heart. "Put your hands on your head NOW and step away from the woman!"

Robert started to go to the left away from Angela. His eyes stay focused on Olivia and her gun. "Wouldn't you like some of this?" Robert taunted her. He tried to keep her attention on his manhood. He walked a little closer to her, watching her eyes.

Olivia is apparently nervous of this guy; he is very muscular and tall. She hasn't been able to call for backup because he won't let her.

"Oh, come on Sargeant," Robert said as he lowered his hands from his head. He started to walk even closer to her. "You know you want this Angela wanted this, she loved every minute with this!"

"I said don't move! I doubt very much that Angela loved it. No woman deserves to be raped!" Olivia yelled at him.

"I just want a cigarette! I have them in my jacket pocket. Just let me have a cigarette, please?!" Robert asks her.

"Fine! But watch it! I will shoot you" Olivia watched every move he made.

Robert slowly puts his hand in his jacket pocket, as he watches the officer, he notices she is taking notice of Angela. He quickly bends down picking up a 2X4 not realizing there is a small nail sticking out of it, and as fast as he can, he took a big swing with the piece of wood like bat and hit Olivia's shoulder as hard as he could.

Olivia suddenly screamed out in pain, "Owwww! Ugh!" Olivia fell to the ground on her side, and her gun knocked out of her hand, at least, twenty feet away from her as she goes unconscious.

Robert swung at her once again and hit Olivia on her side as hard as he could. He grinned and said out loud, "Oh Miss Benson, too bad I have to run, I would love to rock your world, but I have to run!" He grabbed his jeans pulling them on quickly. He picked up the cop's gun and ran out of the alley, and ran down the street and into the darkness.

Fifteen Minutes Later…

Olivia finally woke up from being knocked out, and groans in pain, but managed to sit up; she grabs her flashlight feeling sick to her stomach that Robert got away. She crawled over where Angela was holding her side; her shoulder is killing her.

"Angela…Angela" Olivia is bleeding on her shoulder. She tries to stand up but can't at the moment, and she crawls over to her friend. The pain is evident on her face. She shines the light on Angela's face. She sees the bruises and swelling and the tears running down her face. As Olivia moves the flashlight to her chest and her abdomen, she sees bruises on her stomach. Olivia notices she is half-naked, the horrible bruises on her thighs, and sees the blood on the ground.

Olivia pulls out latex gloves out of her jacket pocket and puts them on her hands. She pulls out her radio and pushes the button and speaks into it as much as she can, "This is SVU portable Sargeant Olivia Benson badge number 4015 2nd class to Central," Olivia frantically calls.

 _"This is Central, go ahead SVU."_

Olivia groaned and coughed into the portable radio. "I need a bus to my location, officer down, and a civilian was assaulted and raped," Olivia's voice shaken.

 _"Bus en route SVU, ETA 10 minutes."_

She put down her radio, giving her full attention to Angela. "Hey, Angela! Are you with me? It's Olivia! Open your eyes Angela come on. Please wake up." Olivia moved her long hair away from her face gently and saw the horrible bruises. She gently and carefully took the duct tape off her mouth as she grabbed the evidence bags out of her coat pocket and bagged it.

Angela heard someone's voice and slowly tried to open her eyes. She groans, but with her blurred vision, she can't see who it is. Angela tried so hard to focus on the person and realized it is her best friend, Olivia. "Liv," she attempted to say Olivia's name as more tears run down her face. She felt the sting of the salt on her face with the bruises and opened wounds. "Robert did it! Robert did it!" She said twice making sure Olivia heard her right.

"Shhh! I know don't force anything don't talk right now, Oh Angela I wish I could hug you right now" She sighed and wiped the tears from her face once more and winced in pain, "I heard the message you left on my phone, and I listened to all of it. I'm so sorry." She looked at Angela's face. She could hardly recognize her. She took hold of her hand and just held it while waiting for the ambulance to come.

The pain in Olivia's shoulder and side are becoming unbearable, and she tries to comfort her friend before getting help for herself. Olivia puts her head down as she holds onto her friends' hand as numbness starts to set on her shoulder and side. She remembers what her son had said to her before she left the apartment, knowing he will be upset that she got hurt.

In the distance, the sounds of sirens can be heard. Olivia is thankful and flashes her flashlight on and off for them to see where they are and yells out, "Over here! Hurry! My friend is badly hurt!"

EMT's quickly get to the victim and sees Angela with her eyes almost closed shut from the swelling and bruises surrounding her eyes and cheeks. One paramedic quickly inserts an IV drip into her arm to make sure she gets fluid in her system, so she doesn't dehydrate. The other paramedic puts an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth.

Angela continued to go in and out of consciousness but knows Olivia is there. She looked up at her. Tears continued to run down her face as she tried to lift her hand needing her friend's comfort. The pain is so excruciating mostly between her legs, remembering what Robert said and did to her. "Liv don't...leave me, please."

"Shhh! Honey don't worry I'm here for you," Olivia told Angela as she gently held her friend's hand just as the paramedics are finished getting her ready. Olivia was feeling pain from the 2X4 piece of wood that hit her shoulder, and to her left side. She closed her eyes for a moment. Blood still flowed out from her shoulder, as she couldn't put pressure on her shoulder not wanting to let go of Angela's hand. She tried to keep her head up. She tried so hard to be there for Angela.

"Okay let's get her on the backboard be careful now." The first paramedic said.

They carefully put the backboard under her and carefully lifted her up to place her on the gurney. Olivia stood up still holding her hand as they put a blanket over Angela to cover her. "Angela, I'll be right behind you okay? I have to bag your clothes and any other evidence. I will see you at the hospital okay. I promise!" She gives her a gentle kiss on her hand and gives a small smile to Angela.

Angela nodded slightly, as she closed her eyes and finally went unconscious once again. Olivia hoped she will wake up again - she hoped!

The paramedics carefully but quickly get Angela into the bus. One of the paramedics noticed the officer was also hurting. "Ma'am? Are you hurt, too?" the paramedic asked.

"Yes, but, please take care of my friend first. She needs more help more than I do." Olivia told him.

"But ma'am, your shirt is torn, and you're bleeding. Please come with us so I can take care of you, too." The paramedic pleaded with her.

Olivia sighed and just nodded. "Okay fine. But hold on a minute, please? I have to get the evidence the perp left." Olivia said to him.

The paramedic just nods okay. Olivia looked around and sighed as she shook her head. She realized how many times she has seen this too many times. No matter if it's a young girl or boy, teenagers, women, and men. She will never understand the scumbags who do this. Now her best friend has been raped.

Olivia saw Angela's pants and underwear and put them into a bag grimacing in pain. She noticed all the blood Angela lost on the ground. She continued to look around and saw that Robert forgot his underwear! "That son-of-a-bitch! He left without his underwear! How nice for him to leave his DNA for us." She picked it up carefully feeling disgusted and in terrible pain herself, and put it in a separate bag.

Olivia was helped up into the bus and sat down. Once inside, they closed the back doors as one paramedic jumped in with her. The other paramedic got in the front seat and took off to Mercy Hospital.

* * *

 **Mercy General Hospital - New York City, New York**

 **Emergency Room**

The bus reached the hospital as the paramedics quickly jump out. Olivia stepped out of the bus and groaned trying to get herself to a chair. While the paramedics pull Angela out of the back of the bus, two nurses rush over to help. "We've got a 45-year-old woman, who was brutally beaten and raped. She has contusions and bruises on her inner thighs from forcible rape, possible internal bleeding on her abdomen. She is dehydrated. We gave her 100 milligrams of saline solution to bring her hydration back up. She's lost at least two pints of blood."

"Okay good. Take her into operating room two," one of the nurses said. They help get the woman into the room just as the doctor arrives.

Dr. Keller quickly scrubs up, and goes to Angela, lifting the sheet off her. He spreads her legs to see how much damage there was. "Unbelievable," Dr. Keller says shaking his head. "When will rape ever be stopped?"

One nurse removed the oxygen and replaced it with anesthesia to put her to sleep to get her ready for surgery.

 **Emergency Waiting Room**

Back in the waiting room of the ER, one of the other nurses noticed the other woman in pain, with a torn shirt and bleeding. "Ma'am, let me help you. You are bleeding pretty badly."

"I'm Sargeant Olivia Benson. NYPD, Special Victims Unit, please just help" Olivia's eyes flutter a little, as she held her forehead. "Please just help my friend. She was assaulted and raped." Olivia said knowing Angela is more in need of help than she is.

The nurse apparently noticed the Sargeant trying to keep from passing out. She saw her eyes, knowing she will collapse soon. "It doesn't matter who you are, you are injured, and that's what we're here to do to help anyone and everyone in need." The nurse tells her.

Olivia suddenly felt very extremely dizzy, as she held her head when suddenly her legs went weak. Olivia's eyes rolled back and passed out collapsing to the floor from so much blood loss.

"Whoa! Hey now!" The nurse tried to catch her before she hit the floor but failed. "Doctor! Help! The Sargeant has collapsed, and she has lost a lot of blood!" The nurse called out quickly.

Dr. Bowman raced over to the woman along with an intern and a gurney. "Okay let's get her on the gurney quickly. Nurse get her information on file, we will need to transfer blood into her quickly."

 **Olivia's Hospital Room**

They quickly get Olivia into a room and start her on an IV of saline. Olivia still is unconscious due to lack of blood and oxygen, as they put an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. The nurse checked in her medical file, and saw the type of blood she needed and quickly orders the blood type.

An Hour Later…

Olivia slowly started to wake up; she was a little groggy with the pain medication in her system and a tube in her arm giving her saline to help her blood flow throughout her body. "Ang…Angela." Olivia started to mutter. "Wher…where is Angela Peterson? What happened?"

The nurse sitting with her heard her, and she put her hand on her arm letting her know she's there with her.

"Shhh! Honey relax your friend she's in surgery right now. It will be at least an hour until she will be in the ICU. But you can't go anywhere right now. You passed out from lack of blood in your system." The nurse told Olivia.

Olivia sighed feeling exhausted; she had been up now for almost 28 hours. She promised to be here when her friend Angela woke up. She lies there very groggy. She remembered the evidence bags, "Where are my bags?" Olivia started to get anxious and tried to sit up.

"Honey, calm down your bags are in the closet here. They won't go anywhere. Do you want me to call someone for you?" The nurse asked.

"No! I…I don't want my family to know I got hurt they will just get upset!" Olivia remembered it was Robert Harris that did this to her. She becomes angry, yet in horrible pain and weak.

The nurse sat the bags down on the table next to her. "I will be right back okay? I will get something for you to drink." The nurse said to Olivia.

"Oh, nurse! Please make sure they do a rape kit, too. I have to get that back to our M.E.!" she shouted out to the nurse.

"Yes, we will get you that after her surgery," the nurse told her. "But you need to calm down, relax and stay put.

Olivia appeared so exhausted emotionally. Tears fell as she covered her eyes with her hands. She's so frustrated and upset this happened. She whispered under her breath. "Oh Brian, just when I need you, you aren't here. I wish you were here!" Olivia closed her eyes for a moment, as she soon she falls back asleep.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters from Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf). All other characters are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Mercy General Hospital - New York City, New York**

 **Operating Room**

Dr. Keller finished the surgery and gave her prophylactic to help prevent any infection. The nurse gives the woman medication to start waking her. She replaced the anesthetic for oxygen. The nurse checked Angela's abdominal patch from the surgery. She inserts a needle into the woman's arm to start a morphine drip for her pain. An intern pushed the gurney out of the operating room.

 **Angela's ICU Room**

The intern moves Angela into an ICU room. He makes sure she was settled, and checked the IV, then leaves the room. He walked into Olivia's room where he saw she's sleeping. He walked up to her. "Excuse me, ma'am? Are you the family of Angela Peterson?" He gently shook her arm.

Olivia woke up and wiped her cheeks. "Yes. Yes, I am," she lied about being family knowing; only she is just a close friend of hers.

"You can go in and see her when you feel up to it. She's in the ICU just down the hallway from you, room 102," the intern tells her.

"Thank you so much," Olivia said to him tiredly and in pain. She pulled off the tube connected to her arm, taking her oxygen mask off and got up. She noticed the bandages on her shoulder and side.

She grabbed the bags of evidence and took off the hospital gown she had on. She put her clothes back on, and noticed her shirt had blood on it, and she groaned a little as she put her shirt back on. Then she walked slowly out of her room and down the hallway, and into the ICU room that Angela was.

Olivia walked to Angela's bedside and looked at her. She gently placed her hand on her hand, and whispered to her: "Hey Angela I'm here now." When she saw the horrible bruises again and swollen face and eyes. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Angela heard a voice and slowly blinked trying to open her eyes. She saw Olivia and let out a relaxed sigh knowing she's safe with Olivia. "Liv it hurts so much. Please get Robert," she groaned with each pain she felt. Suddenly she became sick and turned her head as she coughed hard, hurting her stomach more each time she coughed. Finally, she throws up into the container next to her pillow.

"Angela don't worry. I will find him and put the son-of-a-bitch in jail, I promise you!" Olivia told her as she carefully moved some of her long hair away from her eyes. Olivia's cell phone suddenly rang startling her. She picked it up, "Benson," she said in a choked up voice.

 _"Hey, Liv. I'm surprised you are up this early. I was just going to leave a message." he pauses a moment, hearing Olivia's voice sounds different. He hears small groans in her voice thinking there is something wrong as she answered. "Liv? Are you okay? What is wrong? Your voice sounds funny." Elliot said with increasing concern._

"I'm…I'm okay, Elliot" Olivia dodged his questions since she doesn't want Elliot to worry about her. "What's up?"

 _"Are you sure you are okay? I just wanted to call to see if you wanted to go bowling with the kids and me later this afternoon. You know it's Saturday, are family day today. I know I'm asking this at 4:30 a.m., but if you, change your mind we will be at the bowling alley around noon time, just come over okay?" Elliot asked her._

Olivia smiled a little knowing that would have been fun, but she looked at Angela and shook her head. She knew she couldn't leave her friend. "Elliot, I can't really. I have things to take care of today." She suddenly yawned knowing she is lying to her other best friend, but can't let him know just now. "Please tell Kathy and the kids thank you for the offer, maybe another time."

 _"Okay Liv, just take care of yourself, but if you change your mind remember you are always welcome! You are family to us you know that" Elliot told her._

"Thanks, Elliot. Yes, I know that thank you," she smiled slightly. She put her hand on her friend's hand knowing how much Olivia needed her in her life and how much Angela needs me, too, "Take care, Elliot." She hangs up her cell phone and put it back in her pocket.

Angela stirred a little. Her eyes slowly tried to blink open as much as they could even from her swollen eyes. She noticed Olivia and attempted to speak to her. "Liv, I... I'm sorry...," She realized that she is keeping Olivia from spending time with her other friends, Brian and her son Jake and feels even worse.

Olivia remembered what Jake told her earlier last night. She smiled a little as Angela shook her head. "Angela don't worry. Don't be sorry please, none of this is your fault. It's not your fault at all. After all these years of knowing me, did you ever think I would not be here for you at any time?" Olivia told her.

Angela is hurting so much from the beating she took from Robert, but she tried to sit up despite the pain all over her body. She can't pull herself up. "Liv, please you…you don't have to stay with me, and you have a life. I can't take that from you."

"Yes, but you need someone to be with you. I will ask Nick and Amanda to look for Robert, so I can be here with you, okay?" She saw her trying to sit up. "Hey, be careful! We don't want you to pull your stitches out, let me help you." She stood up and gently helped her up by putting another pillow behind her.

"Liv, you don't have to be here with me. Your family needs you." Angela said with a grimace of pain on her face.

"And besides, you love my gentle way I can be there for someone. You have seen me with Brian's kid Danny. Just think of me as a mother figure," she laughed and shook her head, "Did I just say that?" Olivia groaned a little after laughing as she held her side.

Angela tried to laugh, but it hurt to laugh. She holds her chest with a grimace on her face. "Ow! Oh please Liv, don't make me laugh."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you hurt" She smiled trying not to let her know she's hurting as well. She reached for some water and put a straw in it for her, "Here, take some water, your lips look dry, it will help."

Angela took a sip of the water, then laid her head back on the pillow again. "Yes of course I do. Thank you Liv, for helping me. I just do not want to be a burden on you. That's not what I wanted to do. I don't need someone by my side 24/7. I can call my parents, or you can for me. At some point, I will have to tell them I was beaten and raped by who they thought was going to be my husband." She sighed and shook her head. "I just can't seem to find a man that doesn't go psycho on me."

Olivia sighed and looked at her, "Hey! You have never been a burden to me, you're a part of my family, and you know me all too well. I have told you things I would never tell anyone else. You have been my best friend since college. I told you how much I hated my mother for her drinking all the time. Until you told me never to push her away no matter what. I would regret it if I did that. Now, she has been gone for almost 15 years, and it was because of you that I was able to forgive her before she died. Are you sure, you want to call your parents now? You should wait until most of your bruises are healed. They would worry too much if they come now."

Angela heard what Olivia had said to her and wished she had called Olivia before about Robert stalking her. She looked at her; as much as she could with her swollen eyes. "Liv. All this is my fault I should have called you eight months ago when he first started abusing me. I knew I should have. I...I wouldn't be here now in this position."

"Hey come on, I told you nothing about rape is your fault or abuse!" Olivia told her, "I can't tell you how many times I have told that to rape victims over the last 16 years now."

The nurse came into the room with a rape kit and camera. "Sargent Benson, I'm here for the rape kit. Are you ready Ms. Peterson?"

Olivia stood up, looked at Angela, and noticed how nervous she was, "Yes, I'd like to help out, too, please. Angela is a close friend, and I think she'd feel more comfortable if I was here to help."

Angela looked at Olivia and sighed heavily, "Yes, I would feel better, though this is extremely embarrassing to go through this. I wouldn't want anyone else, but you Liv."

Olivia gave a smile at her trying to keep her pain to herself. She reached over to pick up the camera. "Okay let's get started and get this over with. Let me know if you want to stop if you do not feel good okay?

Angela just nods at her.

"Okay, I will take pictures first," Olivia pulled the bed sheet off Angela's legs and lifted her gown just enough to see the bruises on her inner thighs. It was clear that Angela was not comfortable. "If you need to, just close your eyes. I will do this quickly."

Angela closed her eyes and tried very hard to be patient feeling embarrassed and so vulnerable.

Olivia looked into the camera, leaned down, and took two different angles of the bruises. She lifted the hospital gown more to show her abdomen where the stitches were showing bright red from her surgery. She pulled her hospital gown back down and clicked the camera again for the bruises that are on both of her upper arms. The bruise on her neck, and her swollen face. "Okay, we got the pictures now. Are you feeling all right?" she asked Angela.

"Yes, I'm fine, just hurting like hell, but I'm okay. I just feel like I did something wrong, and I deserved all this," Angela said covering her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Okay, Ang stop that! Ang, I love you like a sister, we have been like sisters ever since college! You should know by now after all these years that I would do everything I could to be by your side when you needed me. I know you would do the same for me!"

Angela sighed looking at Olivia. "I love you too Liv! And yes I would. You're just like a big sister to me, too. But you know me so well. I am such a sensitive person; I always think I did something wrong for a man to hurt me like this." She said wiping her tears from her cheeks.

"You know you did nothing wrong. No woman deserves to be raped no matter what the case," Olivia told her. "It's that son-of-a-bitch Robert's fault. He was the one that cheated on you; you had every right to leave him. Don't do this to yourself." She looked over at the nurse, then back to Angela, "Okay the nurse wants to do the procedure for the rape kit now, are you ready?"

Angela sighed, as she grabbed onto Olivia's hand. She needed the comfort from her friend and just nodded a 'yes' to Olivia.

"You'll be okay, just squeeze my hand," Olivia said comforting her.

Then Angela had a thought and looked up at Olivia. "Liv, I'm 45 years old. I've been pre-menopausal for the last two years now, I will not get pregnant, right? I can't, I'm too old to have a baby," Angela said remembering how much of him he put inside her. "Olivia, I felt so much of his...you know...stuff inside of me! It made me feel so sick and disgusted!" Angela cried.

Olivia's eyes widen a little hearing that. "Well, I should hope not. I'm sure nothing will happen. Don't think about Robert right now, think of yourself," she looked at the nurse, "Okay are we ready?"

The nurse nodded as she lifted the bed sheet off of the patient. She helped the patient to raise her knees up and placed her feet into the stirrups.

Angela closed her eyes. She shivered. She held onto Olivia's hand tightly. Even before the nurse began. Knowing it will be uncomfortable and a lot of pressure.

Olivia gently reassured Angela with a squeeze of her hand.

The nurse begins to comb the pubic hair to collect any loose hair, and places them in a small container and puts it into a small bag. Then starts to pull out ten pubic hairs with the head of the hair intact.

Angela winced at each pull the nurse takes, hoping this nurse doesn't take forever to do this as she again squeezes Olivia's hand.

Olivia tried to comfort her as much as she could and continued to hold her hand as she sits next to her as she let her maternal side kick in.

The nurse used a saline solution and gently swabbed inside her and put it in another container. She grabbed two more queue-tips and gently swabbed inside. She smeared them onto a glass slide together, then looked up at Olivia. "Can you take a swab inside her mouth for me, Sargeant?" She handed her two cotton swabs.

Olivia nodded at the nurse. She takes them and looks at Angela, "Now you know this won't hurt, open up," she says to her with a slight smile.

Angela opened her mouth for Olivia. She swabbed for saliva on both sides of her mouth with the two cotton tips. She took a piece of filter paper disk and folded it, and placed it on Angela's tongue and saturates it with her saliva. She handed them back to the nurse. "I can get under her fingernails, and hair from her head."

The nurse nodded and gave Olivia the container. Olivia let go of her hand for just a moment and took some hair from the back of her head, the front, and both sides and placed them into the hair container.

Angela is so numb to feel even Olivia plucking hair from her head.

Olivia took Angela's hand and gently removes any dirt and skin from under each fingernail and placed it into a container. She looked at Angela, noticing the tears running down her cheeks. It looks as if she is trying not to remember what happened to her last night.

Olivia finished her other hand and gave the nurse everything. She took her hand once again. "Hey, please don't torture yourself. You'll be okay. Do you know why?" Angela still is looking away from her. "Well, because you are a survivor, you got through it." Olivia ran her thumb just under Angela's eyes to wipe her tears away and sighed a little.

The nurse took two cotton swabs at the same time, and collects the dried secretions from her inner thighs and legs, then looked at Olivia. "Sargeant, I need your help, I need to swab her..." She is not sure she should say it aloud, knowing it will make Angela more anxious and nervous. "She needs to lay on her side."

"Okay," she looked at Angela, "You'll be okay. I'm here remember?" Olivia told her.

Angela gave in. Even though she hated every minute of this, but understands completely knowing this is a procedure that has to be taken care of now.

Olivia gently pulled Angela onto her side and sat next to her once again taking her hand and whispered to her, "It will be alright, you'll be okay I promise, I will take care of you. Just look at me, okay? Squeeze my hand if you need to - if it hurts."

The nurse looked up at the Sargent and nodded at her, as she then gently inserts them as she swabs the internal canal of her rectum.

Angela jumped slightly feeling the pressure of the cotton swab. It hurt; as tears run down her cheeks, wishing this never happened to her.

Olivia sighed just hoping to help her friend get through this.

"I'm finished with the rape kit, Sergeant. The only thing left is a urine and blood sample," the nurse tells Olivia.

Angela laid back down almost feeling helpless and so exhausted all over again.

Olivia looked at the nurse, "That will determine if she contracted gonorrhea, chlamydia and syphilis right?"

The nurse just nods, "Yes, it's. I will be back in a while for that," she gave a small smile. "I will let her rest for now. You can stay with her if you would like. If you want, we can bring a cot in if you should decide you need some sleep."

"Yes. Thank you." Olivia replied.

A few minutes later, an intern came in with a cot and fixed it up for the woman. "Is there anything else you might need? There is a pillow in the closet and a blanket if you should need one."

"For now, I'm fine, thank you very much," Olivia said to the intern.

The intern smiled and nodded at her and left the room.

Olivia continued to sit next to Angela by her bedside watching over her. "Do you want me to call Heather for you? I'm sure she would want to know her mother is in the hospital." Olivia asked concerned.

"Yes, I guess so. However, it's too early to call her. She's still sleeping. Wait until later when I know she's awake." Angela answered back.

"Okay, but you shouldn't wait too long to call her, she would want to know why her mother isn't there so early in the morning," Olivia told her as she moved a little in her chair and grimaced in pain as she held her side.

Angela just nodded, feeling so tired. She noticed Olivia's face. "Liv, is something wrong?"

Olivia shook her head. "I'm all right. Don't worry about me."

Angela looked up at Olivia shaking her head. "Too late sister! I always worry about you, being a cop and everything. I'm so sorry I dragged you into this Liv. You have a life, and I don't want to take that away from you, especially with Jake. I've noticed he's been asking Heather out a lot more lately."

Olivia knows all too well about Jake, especially what he had told her last night. "Yes, I realize that. Jake loves Heather and Heather loves Jake. I'm just glad they see each other. It keeps them busy. I just wish his dad, and I can do more things together with him. He asked me about that just last night. I just told him it was because of our jobs being cops. I wish we had a different life for him." Olivia explained to Angela.

"I'm sorry Liv. Yes, I'm glad they are doing things together. I can see Heather's face when Jake comes over; she just lights up every time." Angela said thinking about her daughter now. Angela closed her eyes for a moment. Her body hurts everywhere. Suddenly she realized something and looked over at Olivia. "Oh, my gosh Olivia…"

"What? What is wrong? Olivia asked her concerned.

"I just realized my daughter cannot know about this! Please! Don't call her! Angela continued to panic looking at Olivia. "Please don't call her!"

"Okay! Okay! Calm down now. Are you sure? Don't you want her to know about this? She loves you so much, and this would be something she would want to know about," Olivia told her.

Angela shook her head 'no'. "You don't understand Liv."

The nurse came back in the room with a syringe and a urine cup, "Last step Ms. Peterson. Time to get some blood and urine," She told her as she started to get the syringe ready to draw blood from her.

Angela looked at the nurse then to Olivia. She offered the nurse her arm. "Liv, please just do this for me. Please. I will tell her when I feel it's the right time."

"Hey you know I love that kid as if she were my daughter. She even calls me Aunt Liv. I can't just not say anything to her. What if she asks me where you are?" Olivia asked her.

The nurse placed a tourniquet on Angela's upper arm. She tapped her arm to find a good one making sure there is enough dilation to use the vein. She dabbed a cotton ball with alcohol and used a circular motion to the place for the needle. She let it dry for about ten seconds, and looked at the patient. "Okay, I'm going to insert the needle now."

Angela flinched a little as the needle went into her arm. Then she relaxed. She looked back to Olivia. "I just can't tell her what happened to me. It will ruin her. Just to recognize her that her mother was raped. It will kill her," Angela said, "She's too young to hear about what Robert did to me. Please, if you love Heather like you say you do, please don't say anything to her about this."

The nurse filled up several tubes of blood, and then took the tourniquet from around her arm, and finished up. "If you want, Ms. Peterson, you can use the bathroom instead of the bed pan, it might be easier. It's your choice."

"I think I can. Thank you. I should take care of it now." Angela looked to Olivia, "Will you help me to get to the bathroom?"

"Yes, of course, I'll help you," Olivia answered and helped her out of the bed, and walked her carefully to the bathroom.

"Thanks, Liv, I can do the rest," Angela said smiling. "I'm not too bad off," trying to make light of her situation. She closed the door for privacy. Angela does her business, as she put it into the small tube that she was given with the cup. She grimaced as she stood up from the toilet with pain. She is careful to wash her hands, and dry them before she entered her room.

Olivia helped Angela to walk back to her bed. She carefully helped her back into her bed and pulled the blanket over Angela. She knows her daughter should learn about her mother, but also doesn't want to betray her friend's confidence. "Okay, I won't, but would you, at least, call her yourself to just talk to her. She needs to hear your voice telling her everything is okay."

"Liv, she will hear something in my voice, I can't. Heather will know something's wrong, believe me! She's very smart," She moved to sit up and grimaces again in pain. "Besides, Heather hated it when I was dating Robert. She heard how he treated me towards the end before I found out he cheated on me. I can't tell her this. It will crush her."

Olivia sighed, "Okay! Okay, well just let me know if you change your mind. I have to make a call to Nick to see if he and Amanda found Robert yet, to arrest him. Will you be okay for now without me?"

"Yes Liv, I will be okay. Just find that bastard, and kick his ass for me," she said looking at Olivia.

"You bet. If I could, I would castrate him with a rusty steak knife! Then he'd never be able to rape again," Olivia smiled slightly at her comment and chuckled a little. "I'll be back later; I need to go home and change my clothes. It won't take me more than an hour." She leaned down to Angela and gave her a gentle hug.

Angela chuckled at Olivia's comment and hugged her back in return. "Thanks Liv…I'm glad you are on my side."

"Me too," Olivia smiled, "See you soon." Olivia walked out of Angela's hospital room and into the hallway. She took her cell phone out and started walking down the hall. She contacted the station.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters from Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf). All other characters are mine.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Attempted rape, not explicit, just intense. Violence in a flashback sequence.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victim's Unit - Manhattan, New York**

 **Squad Room**

The phone rang at the station and Nick picked it up immediately, "NYPD, Special Victims Unit, Detective Nick Amaro, what can I do for you?"

 _"Nick it's Olivia. I need you to put a bolo out on a Robert Harris; he's 6 foot, about 200 pounds, dark brown hair, medium length. He also has tattoos on both arms, and he is ALL muscle. He just beat up and raped one of my best friends - Angela Peterson. She's in the hospital right now at Mercy. I'm on my way home for a change of clothes. Get this bastard off the street ASAP!" Olivia said to him quickly. "Oh and please be careful, this guy is one big son-of-a-bitch!"_

"Right away, Liv, is Angela okay? When did this happen? Any forensics on the clothes?" Nick asks quickly.

 _"It happened around midnight last night; I have been with her all this time. She is okay for now, but this bastard did a number on her. Nick, he raped her!" Olivia used her fist hitting the wall she was leaning against in anger. "Her whole face is swollen, and bruises practically everywhere on her body. I'm going to take all the evidence to Melinda soon as I can."_

"So sorry Liv. With you as a friend she will be okay," Nick said, "I will get right on everything."

 _"Thanks, Nick, talk to you later," Olivia said as she hung up and put her phone away. She hailed a cab and headed back home._

Nick dialed the number. "Yeah it's Amaro, would you put a bolo out on Robert Harris. Thanks, Jimmy." then hung up. He checked the computer for information on Harris to see if he can find out where he is now. He saw that Harris is a construction worker and should be at his job site now. He looked over at Amanda, "Hey Amanda, Liv's friend Angela was beaten and raped by her ex-boyfriend. He's in the system, and I got an address."

"How is Angela doing? How is Liv holding up?" Amanda asked concerned

"Sounds like Angela is going to be okay, but not sure about Liv, I could tell in her voice, she still was shaken. I don't blame her. I can't imagine what she's going through right now considering how close she is with Angela," Nick told her.

* * *

 **Cassidy & Benson's Apartment - New York City, New York**

 **Family Room**

Olivia finally got home and opened her front door feeling exhausted and in so much pain. She looked at her watch, "Oh man, I need a shower badly." She yawned, stretched, then slowly sat on her couch for a moment, and lays her head back for the moment. "Okay I can't fall asleep I have to stay awake." She opened her eyes and started to get up from the couch as she groaned in pain. She noticed that manila envelope she took from off her desk last night. It's lying on her floor with her name on it. She grunted as she picked it up, and opened it. She pulled out several pages noticing it's from a lawyer's office. "What's this?" she wondered. She continued to read and saw her mother's name.

 _'Miss Serena Benson has given permission from her lawyer to send this to her daughter Olivia Benson in the event of my death.'_

"What the hell? I was supposed to get this 15 years ago. Some lawyer can't get his days straight or years for that matter I guess," she continued reading on.

 _'This is to inform Serena Benson's daughter, Olivia Benson, that she has a sister, a sister that she has never remembered. A girl that Serena Benson had given up for adoption when the child was only a month old.'_

Olivia stood straight up feeling the searing pain she had on her shoulder and side. She was in total shock, "WHAT?! Have I a sister? Damn it mom!" She realized there was something else in the package. She reached into the envelope and got it out. She noticed a necklace with a heart on it. The heart is a locket that opens revealing two pictures. One of the pictures was of her when she was 4-years-old, and the other is of a baby who does not look more than a month or two old.

"Oh, I can't handle this right now! My head is hurting! I need a shower and to get back to the hospital right now." Olivia sat the necklace on her desk and headed to the bathroom. She turned the shower on and took off her pants and her shirt and tosses them into the hamper. She attempted to remove her bra as she feels the pain in her shoulder, then carefully takes off her underwear and gets into the shower. She feels the hot water run down her head and back as she shivers for just a moment.

* * *

 **Construction Site - New York City, New York**

Construction workers are working on various jobs in the building being constructed. One guy comes walking out carrying a dozen 2X4 long boards. He has a yellow hard hat. He drops the boards down on the ground, and he pulls out a hammer and a bag of very long nails.

Nick and Amanda drive up to the construction site where Robert Harris should be. They pull up and park and gets out, and they looked around. Amanda pulled out a picture of Robert Harris and looked at it. "I can see how this guy can look scary. He has muscles everywhere!" Amanda said looking at Nick.

"I don't care if he's Mr. Universe! I'm going to put this ass in jail where he belongs! I'm doing this for Angela, and for Liv," Nick said as he looked around for Harris.

"Just calm down Nick and don't go all half-cocked and superhero. You're starting to sound like Elliot," Amanda also said looking around for Harris.

They walked up to the trailer and looked around for someone to speak to. They see someone walk out of the trailer. "Excuse me, I'm Detective Rollins, and this is my partner Detective Amaro." They show him their badges. "We are looking for a Robert Harris. Is he working here today?" Amanda asked as she showed a picture of Robert to the construction worker.

"Let me check, hold on," he looked at his clipboard and ran down the list of employees, "Yes, he should be working today. He should be over there," he said as he pointed to the other side of the trailer.

"Thank you," Nick smiled. He walked with Amanda as his smile wore off. They turned the corner of the trailer as noticed the tattoos on both his arms. "Robert Harris?"

Robert is nailing boards together when he hears his name, but doesn't turn around, yet and asked, "Who's asking?"

"NYPD Special Victims Unit, I'm Detective Amaro, and this is my partner, Detective Rollins," Nick said as he kept one hand on his gun in his holster.

Robert heard who they are. He turned around quickly. Amanda kept her hand on her gun as well. "No way! I don't need to talk to you pigs!" Robert growls as he raised his hammer up scowling at both of them as his muscled arms flexed, and his muscled pecs show through his shirt clearly.

Both Nick and Amanda looked at each other as if saying, 'Is this guy kidding?' and shake their heads, when as quickly as they can they raise their guns to him. "What is he, Thor?" Amanda said to Nick. She turned back to Harris and shouted out, "Put that hammer down right now Robert!" Amanda yells out. "We're taking you in for assault and rape, turn around, and get on the ground with your hands on your head NOW!"

"No way! I'm not going down for that! That bitch Angela deserved it! She even liked it! She has one smoking hot body!" Robert grinned wickedly as he had done before. Then he threw the hammer towards both Amanda and Nick. They both quickly dodged the hammer as they saw it had impaled the back of the trailer with a loud steel bang. When they turned back around, Harris ran through the construction site.

Amanda rolled her eyes, "Oh crap! I hate running!" Amanda said as she started to run after Robert, with the gun in hand.

"STOP!" Nick yelled out running after him, too. He signals Amanda to go around the other way to block him in.

Amanda ran as fast as she could toward the other side. She held her gun as she waited for Harris to come running toward her to box him in.

"Robert! STOP! FREEZE! Or I will shoot!" Nick yelled as he continued running after him. As Nick ran around the other side, he saw an opening on a wire gate and ducked, but suddenly got caught on the wire. Frustrated and anxious to get to Harris, he struggled so much, the wire caught on his jacket and shirt and couldn't get free. "Damn it! Come on you stupid fence!" Nick kept grappling through the wire and felt his back started to get scratched up.

Amanda raced toward Robert unknowingly. As Robert suddenly comes to a stop. He sees her and growls in anger. He looks around on the ground around him, as he saw another hammer on the ground. He quickly picked it up and threw it at her, "Get out of my way you bitch pig!"

Amanda ducked just in time. She punched him in the face as hard as she could. She noticed it didn't even faze him in the least. She saw him grinning at her. "Oh, crap!" Amanda said out loud, as Robert saw his chance and swiftly kicked her on her right side as hard as he could.

Amanda yelled out in agony as she was kicked in the stomach. "Ahhhhhhhh! Ugh!" She tumbled to the ground in excruciating pain as she held her side. The gun flew out of her hand from his kick.

Robert ran over to Amanda and quickly straddles her as he held her down with all his strength. He looked down at Amanda with a grin. "Why did you do that? You could have had me all to yourself! You and I could have great sex!" He said as his slipped his hand under her shirt. He grabbed her breast and squeezed as he began groping each one of them. He was feeling very aroused.

Amanda was feeling sick and disgusted with him on top of her. Her body, unfortunately, was feeling aroused and sickens her immediately.

Robert then leaned down and began kissing her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Amanda tried so hard to push him off of her but failed as he is too strong for her. She's pissed, yet tears ran down her face. She felt his arousal pressing against her. She then suddenly bites his lips as he quickly let go of her. She yelled at the top of her lungs, "Noooooo! Get off me you disgusting sick freak!"

"Ahhhhhhhh! You bitch!" Robert said as he quickly slapped her across the face.

"Ow!" Amanda screamed out from the burning, stinging pain she felt on her face. She is immediately frightened by what he wants to do to her but tries to keep her head. She tried with all her might to get him off her.

"You know you want this…you know you want me between your legs." He went even further as one of his hands slid down inside her pants. "You're so hot! Big Robbie can't wait to rock your world!" He said as he quickly unbuckled his jeans and put his belt to the side and unzipped his pants.

Nick can't get free and yells out. "AMANDA! I'M COMING! HOLD ON!" He growls out of anger with every struggle he takes his back continues to get scratched. "Ow! Oh my god!"

Amanda kept struggling and yelling out. "HELP NICK! OH MY GOD NICK! HELP!" She couldn't stop her body from the natural arousal's she was having. She kept looking for something to pick up and hit him with. Amanda's fingernails dug into the dirt on the ground trying to get away from him.

Quite a few construction workers watch all this and do nothing to help, and they are too afraid to get close to Harris, they all seem too scared to get even near the man. They realize what he's doing to the female cop and turn their heads, not wanting to get involved and continue their jobs.

Amanda now has tears running down her cheeks. She felt his hands moving between her legs, touching her, feeling her arousal. He loves everything he's doing to her. She tried with all her might to free herself from Harris, but he was enjoying himself as he writhed on top of her. Amanda suddenly bit his hand that he had over her mouth after she tried to yell for help before.

Robert growled and shouted in pain when he looked down at her. He quickly punched her in the face as hard as he could. He grabbed the piece of wood and got off her reeling backward from the bite on his hand.

Amanda quickly stood up apparently in pain from the first whack he gave her, and the punch to her face. She saw her gun on the ground just feet away from her and tried to go for it when Robert suddenly took a right kick to Amanda's side once again.

Just as Amanda was kicked, a second time, she is knocked out, for just a minute. Nick saw this happen as he was trying to get through that hole in a wire fence. He yelled out, "Amanda! Amanda! Are you all right?" He finally got through as he ripped his shirt on the wire, and finally turned toward Robert and pointed his gun at him. He saw Amanda on the ground knocked out, "You son-of-a-bitch!" He shot Robert in the shoulder wishing to kill him, but instead he wanted him to suffer and brought him down.

Robert went down hard to the ground with a shot to the shoulder. He groaned in pain, trying to get up. Nick runs and puts his foot right on his chest to keep him down. His blood runs out of the shoulder profusely.

Amanda woke up, rolling to her good side, not wanting Nick to see her like this. She quickly wiped her face from the tears she had cried. The pain was just so intense. She got up slowly, feeling very winded. She held her side grimacing in pain. She tried to shake it off. "Oh man, that hurt like hell." She coughed a few times, still trying to get oxygen into herself.

Nick's still out of breath as he picked up his radio, "This is NYPD SVU portable Detective Nick Amaro, badge number 0840 to Central."

 _"This is Central, go ahead SVU."_

"I need a bus to my location, perp shot. And an officer down," Nick shouted into the radio, then finally ran over to Amanda.

 _"Bus en route SVU, ETA fifteen minutes."_

Nick put the radio down, as he looked at Amanda and tried to help her up. "Come on and sit down Amanda, you could have broken ribs."

"Nick I'm all right, I'm a big girl, but thank you," Amanda told him as she grimaced then she doubled over in pain. She decided not to tell Nick what Robert was doing to her when he had her on the ground, so she lies to him. She doesn't want Nick to worry about her.

Fifteen Minutes Later...

The EMT's entered the construction site, as the two paramedics ran out with a stretcher. An EMT reached down and checked Robert's pulse. "We've got a weak pulse. Get him on a stretcher. He's going to need emergency surgery. He's lost a lot of blood," he ordered to the other two behind him. They were quick to cover Robert's mouth with an oxygen mask and prepared to position him on a stretcher.

Another EMT went to Detective Rollins, and said, "We need for you to come with us okay? You could have broken your ribs and might have internal bleeding."

"I'm fine really. I just got the wind kicked out of me," Amanda said to the EMT, as she grimaced in pain again when the EMT felt her ribs.

Nick saw the pain on her face, and what she said to him. Nick looked at her sternly. "Rollins! Get your stubborn ass to the hospital now! That's an order!" Nick shouted at her but in a caring way, but hid the fact his back was pretty scratched up.

Amanda shot a look over at Nick, and can't believe he just said that in front of the EMT's. "Nick. I'm fine! Stop acting as if I'm a child, please! I was able to get by with a kick in the stomach fine before." She said as she started to stand up from sitting on the edge of the ambulance, and suddenly grimaced in pain. She held her side and suddenly felt dizzy and grabbed onto the frame of the ambulance.

"See? What did I tell you, now get your cute ass to the hospital! You have to go with Mr. Muscles here," Nick told her.

Amanda is caught off guard when she heard Nick say 'your cute ass' and looked at him with raised eyebrows but gives in. "Ugh fine," Amanda shook her head looking at him, "Call Olivia and let her know we caught the son-of-a-bitch."

Nick nodded at her and helped close the back doors after Amanda got into the back of the ambulance. Nick banged on the door letting them know everything is safe, and the driver can take off. He took out his cell phone and called Olivia.

* * *

 **Cassidy & Benson's Apartment - New York City, New York**

 **Bathroom**

Olivia was taking a shower washing her hair. As she started to rinse the soap off her body, she heard her cell phone ringing. "Ah damn it, every time I'm in the shower the phone always seems to ring," Olivia said and grabbed a large towel and wrapped it around her body. She was hurting so badly. She tucked it in the front of her and walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, where she picked up the cell phone a little out of breath and in pain. She answered the phone, "Benson!"

 _"Hey, Liv it's Nick. Did I catch you at a bad time?" He said suggesting that he just interrupted Olivia making out with her Brian again. "If I would have known you were doing the horizontal mambo with your boyfriend, I would have called you much later!" He said and chuckled._

Olivia rolled her eyes and raised her voice into the phone, "NICK! Get your mind out of the filthy gutter! Just spill it! I was in the shower when you called."

 _Nick laughed. "Okay! Okay! Thought you would want to know we collared Harris. He hurt Amanda when he tried to run. I shot him in the shoulder. Too bad too, I wanted to kill him."_

Olivia sighed and groaned again, but with relief, "Great! Thanks, Nick. Glad it didn't take very long. Angela will be glad to know he will be in jail."

 _"Well, he has to have surgery first before he heads to Rikers. I would have rather sent him to the morgue. Oh well, we can dream," Nick told her._

"Is Amanda going to be okay?" Olivia asked not knowing that Robert came so close to what he could have done to her.

 _"Oh yeah, she might have a few broken ribs, but she will be okay," Nick said with a sigh of relief._

"Nick I have to get going, I'm standing here with a towel, and I'm getting a cold draft up my towel! Thanks again, I will see you later, bye!" Olivia said shivering as she hung up the phone.

Olivia quickly dropped her towel onto the bed. She put her underwear on and bra with a little trouble and groaned in pain from her shoulder. She put on a shirt and walked back into the bathroom for a little makeup. She looked at her watch that was sitting on the sink. She noticed she was running late to get back to the hospital. "Damn, I'm late," She said as she scolded herself.

Olivia walked out of the bathroom and reached for a pair of jeans. She pulled them on, as she noticed the gold heart locket necklace. She looked at it again and sighed, "Mom! Why did you do this to me! How am I supposed to know who my sister is? There's no name on it! How am I expected to know what she looks like?" She shook her head and put the necklace in her pocket. She grabbed her gun and put it in her holster. Then grabbed her badge and clipped it to her belt, and walked into the family room.

Jake walked out into the family room from his bedroom and saw his mom. "Hey, mom! What's the rush?" Jake asked.

Olivia was startled so bad she jumped as she felt the pain again. "Oh geez, Jake! You scared the hell out of me! I'm running on fumes right now. I have to get back to the hospital." She said bending her leg up to put her other shoe on, and walked to him and gave her son a kiss on his forehead. "What are you up to today?" Olivia asked him trying not to show her pain to him.

"Oh. Well, I want to call Heather to take her out to lunch and a movie if that's okay with you?" Jake said to his mom.

Olivia looked at her son with a squint in her eyes. "So are you telling me that this means I'm paying for this date of yours?"

Jake laughed a little nervously. "Well um…I am kind of, sort of…I'm just short on cash. It's Saturday you know. I'd rather not sit around the house watching TV all day. I'd rather go out with Heather and have some fun?" Jake said as he noticed his mom's face looking a little pale. He saw some sweat on her forehead. "Mom? Are you okay? You seem a little funny."

Olivia heard what Jake said. She tried to stand up straighter, trying very hard to keep her pain to herself. "Yes, Jake. I am okay. Just had a long rough night last night. And oh I see, yes it is Saturday. I think I see where this is going. You are asking for your allowance right?" Olivia teased him.

Jake looked worried but sighed hearing her teasing him. "Come on mom, please! I did all my chores I have! I just want a little help. I need my allowance for this week and a half of next weeks in advance.

I will do double chores next week for you. PLEASE!" Jake puts on a pleading look. He gets on his knees. He clasped his hands together, looking up at his mother with a pouting look on his face.

Olivia shook her head and chuckled, but gives in. "Okay! Okay! Geez, fine, get up off the floor," Olivia looked at him with a funny laugh. She took out money from her pocket and flipped through the money. She stopped for a moment and looked at him. "Okay, now you aren't fooling me are you? Did your dad already give you your allowance this week?" Olivia asked with a fake glare.

Jake sighed as he got up off the floor. "Ugh! Come on, Mom! No! Dad hasn't given me anything this week, I promise. Fifty bucks, please?" Jake said as he looked at his mom.

"Fifty bucks! That's highway robbery!" Olivia said jokingly.

"Mom, I just want to take Heather out. Why are you teasing me?" Jake frowned at her. He plopped on the couch and groaned.

"Jake! Hey, get over butt over here…," Olivia said as she grabbed his arm forgetting the shoulder she's using and blinked her eyes tightly feeling the pain yet again on her shoulder. She pulled Jake over to her and put her arms around him carefully and gave him a hug. "I know when you say you will do double chores next week; you always make good on your promises. I know that when you have to ask me if it is okay to take your girlfriend out on a date. It's important to you. I love you very much; so does your dad. I was only teasing you Jake." Olivia took out $50 and handed it to Jake. "Have fun with your girlfriend on me. You still will get your allowance for this week and next week, okay?"

Jake took the money as he looked at his mom with wide eyes. "Really mom? I don't mind using my allowance money." Jake tells her.

"Honey, it is okay. Have fun. Just be careful." Olivia said to Jake.

Jake smiled at his mom and gave her a hug a little too tightly. "Thanks, mom, I love you too. Yes, I'll be careful. What in the world would happen at Burger King and a movie?" Jake questioned.

"Oh, ouch!" Olivia said suddenly out loud but smiled at him. "Okay! You're making me late young man. I have to get to the hospital. I will see you later this afternoon."

"Mom?! What's wrong? You never flinched like that when I gave you a hug before. What's going on?" Jake is worried something is wrong with his mother.

Olivia kissed her son once again. "Jake I got to go, police business, I will talk to you later okay?" Olivia quickly walked out of the apartment and headed back to the hospital.

Jake sighed knowing something is wrong with his mother, and she isn't telling him.

* * *

 **Mercy General Hospital - New York City, New Yor k**

 **Angela's Hospital Room**

Angela is sleeping quietly. Her movements reveal that she obviously is having a nightmare. Her mind is likely remembering something she would never want to forget.

 ** _~ Flashback Dream (8 Months Ago) ~_**

 ** _Peterson Home - Jersey City, New Jersey_**

 ** _Kitchen_**

 _Angela is in the kitchen making dinner, homemade tacos for her family. Her 15-year-old daughter, Heather, and her then live-in boyfriend, Robert Harris. Her daughter is sitting on the couch in the family room watching TV. Her boyfriend, Robert, is in the garage working on his car._

 _She remembered all this while she was in the kitchen cutting tomatoes, lettuce, and olives. Robert came into the house all dirty and sweaty. She turned toward the sound of the slammed door and saw how dirty he was, and she says, "Robert, please take a shower! You stink of sweat, and you're so filthy with grease," Angela said._

 _Robert glared at her. "Don't tell me what to do! I'm so sick and tired of you telling me what to do!"_

 _Heather jumped a little startled at Robert's yelling. So, she turned up the TV so she couldn't hear his shouting anymore._

 _"Oh damn Robert, just calm down! I only asked for you take a shower! I wish you would stop yelling so much. You know how much it scares Heather and me," She suddenly wished she hadn't said anything as she shivered from being frightened by him._

 _Robert became angrier by the second. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm and turns her around sharply. He backhands her across both sides of her face. He then shoves her against the kitchen counter as hard as he could._

 _Angela groaned from the pain in her lower back. "Ow! Robert!" She looked at him, as she held her face, "Stay away from me!" She backed up from him, "Get out of here! I do not want you here anymore, Robert! I can't take this anymore!"_

 _Heather heard what's happening and quickly jumped up from the couch and picked up the nearest thing - a fire poker and ran up to Robert and started whacking him on his back and screamed. "STOP HURTING MY MOM YOU BASTARD!"_

 _Robert groaned as he landed on the floor in pain. He turned around and tried to grab for the poker stick in Heather's hand. "Give me that right now! Or so help me I will beat your ass!"_

 _Heather screamed and terrified, as she held the poker stick in her hands, "LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE!" She tried to take another whack, but Robert was too strong for her and punched the 15-year-old girl in the face hard. As Heather slumped to the ground and went unconscious._

 _"NOOO! Angela yelled as tears ran down her face. She tried to get to her daughter. "Damn you, Robert! Get out of my house now!" she yelled. "I'm calling the police!" Angela said as she quickly grabbed the phone and was about to punch in 911._

 _Robert quickly grabbed the phone from her hand, and threw it on the floor, and broke it. "No! That is not going to happen!"_

 _Angela is shaking more than before. She says, "Robert I don't love you anymore! I know you have cheated on me. I just didn't know when to tell you I knew. Now is a great time! I hate you, Robert! I want you out of my house. You have hurt my daughter and me for the LAST TIME!" Angela grabbed a knife that was in the kitchen sink to defend herself and held it in front of her ready to use it. "Get out now!"_

 _Robert looked at her and the knife, then back to her. "This is not over Angela, not by a long shot." He turned away from her and walked back into the garage._

 _Angela finally took a breath and ran to her daughter, "Hey sweetie wake up…come on, please," Angela said as she reached up and grabbed a towel to wipe the blood off her nose._

 _Heather moaned a little and began to wake slowly up, "M…om Wh... What hap...happened?" She tried to sit up but felt dizzy, and sick to her stomach. She put her hand up to her face and felt her mom's hand on her nose._

 _"Careful honey. Let's get you on the couch, okay?" Angela helped her daughter up and walked her to the sofa, "I'm so sorry Heather. He's gone now. He won't be coming back again."_

 _Heather looked at her mom and cried from both the pain she is in, and the fact it was happening again. "Are we going to move again?"_

 _Angela sighed, "Yes, I'm afraid so. This has to stop." She said and hugged her daughter._

 ** _~ Flashback Dream Ends ~_**

Angela's eyes suddenly open. Her breathing was rapid, and her blood pressure was rising. Suddenly her body began shaking, as the monitor started to beep louder and faster.

Olivia finally made it to the hospital and walked down the hallway albeit slowly toward Angela's room. When she saw several nurses and a doctor running down the hall and into Angela's room. Olivia saw this and tried to get to Angela's room.

Angela continued shaking as her right hand had clasped onto her chest covering her gold necklace. The monitors continued beeping fast, as the nurses and doctors quickly attend to her.

Olivia got to the room, "What's happening? What's wrong with her?" She tried to get closer to Angela. She's stopped before she got any closer.

The doctor injected a needle with a muscle relaxant into Angela's hip. As the nurse injected a sedative into her IV tube. She then walked over to Olivia, "Miss you need to stay outside for now. We need to help her, okay?"

"No, I won't leave! Just please tell me what is happening with my friend!" Olivia shouted out sternly.

The nurse took Angela's blood pressure and her temperature, "Her blood pressure is 170/105, and her temperature is 105, we need to get her cooled down, or she could have a stroke!"

Olivia heard what was going on. She can't help but think she might be losing her best friend in the whole world.

The nurse went to get some cooling blankets from out of the closet. She wrapped her in several of them. The nurse injected her with medicine to help lower her blood pressure. She hoped her temperature would go down, soon.

Angela went unconscious still clenching onto her necklace on her chest. Her other hand had slowly unstiffened. Her fingers start to come back to normal from being curled up so tightly. Her face and chest are covered in sweat.

"Is she going to be alright nurse? Olivia asked, finally able to sit by her bedside, but needs to sit down. Olivia felt a little weak, but she stays strong as she can for her friend.

"For now, she is stable. We still have to make sure her temperature stays down and blood pressure, too. There could be a possibility she could have a stroke if her blood pressure isn't controlled." She looked at the woman. "You might want to call her family," The nurse told her.

"She has her parents and a daughter. She doesn't have any brothers or sisters. But, I am about the closest thing to family she has." Olivia replied.

"Then I suggest you call her daughter, she will want to be with her mother right now," The nurse said to her.

Olivia nodded knowing what she had to do. She only hoped Angela doesn't hate her for calling Heather. Her eyes are fixated on Angela. She can't help but see her like this. She hopes she doesn't lose her best friend at the hands of Robert Harris.

Amanda walked down the hall after her examination. Her side was wrapped up. She noticed Olivia standing in the doorway, not knowing Olivia was injured and walked up to her. "Hey Liv, are you okay?"

Olivia was so distracted she practically jumped out of her skin and felt that horrible pain in her side and shoulder. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Usually, Olivia would punch someone for sneaking up on her like that. However, this time, she couldn't this time.

Amanda jumped back a little herself and groaned a little from her pain. "Oh I am so sorry," Amanda whispered, "I didn't mean to startle you."

Olivia looked at her and sighed, "I'm all right," Olivia shrugged and took a deep breath. "I'm not sure what's in store for Angela, though. That bastard did a number on her. She didn't want her daughter to know what happened to her. If I have to tell Heather she got beat up by Robert again, she will be hurt, of course, but, if she knew he raped her, she'd be devastated."

"Well either you tell her, or she will find out some other way. That will be worse don't you think? Amanda said. "I'll see you later Liv; I have to stay here until that bastard wakes up to take him to Rikers."

"Glad to see you are alright Amanda. Tell Nick thanks for getting that son-of-a-bitch." Olivia said. "I need to lie down for a minute; I have been up for almost 48 hours straight now. And I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Yep! I will tell Nick, thanks! The doctor said I just have two small hairline fractures on two ribs, so they just wrapped me up, and gave me some pain pills," Amanda told her. "See you at the station later."

Olivia wished she had taken her pain pills before she got to the hospital. She yawned, and then walked into Angela's room and sat down on the cot. She lays down to try to get some rest and hopes her pain will subside.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters from Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf). All other characters are mine.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Violence, abuse and a rape of a 15-year-old girl by a criminal in a flashback sequence.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Vickers Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Kitchen**

Heather and her friend Lisa came bounding down the stairs laughing and still in their pajamas. They both walked into the kitchen where Lisa's mother Rachel was making breakfast. She turned around to hear them coming in, and she says, "Hey kiddos, did you both sleep well? Or did you stay up all night?"

"Well we did, and we didn't," Lisa said chuckling, "We stayed up watching movies until three o'clock in the morning."

"Yes! It was fun; we saw 'Scream 1-4.' We had a ton of popcorn and a gallon of Orange Crush." Heather said holding her stomach. "I am sure I'll be peeing all day now!" She laughed.

Rachel smiled as she set plates of pancakes in front of them. "Well, I hope you both don't have nightmares now after watching those scary movies. I have pancakes and orange juice! Hope you are hungry after all that popcorn you ate last night."

"Yum! Well, I sure can," Lisa said as she sat down. "We've seen those movies about a dozen times already. Haven't had one nightmare yet!"

"Heather how about you?" Rachel asked.

"Nah I am okay. I didn't sleep last night! Um...I'm not hungry. I would, however, like to call my mom to let her know she can pick me up. I'll just have some orange juice, though."

"That's okay with me! That just means more for me!" Rachel smiled and sat down at the table with Lisa.

Heather's cell phone rang when she looked at the caller-ID and saw it was Jake, and she smiled. She walked out to the family room, and she answered it. "Hey Jake, what's up?"

 _"Hey, Pookie bear," he chuckled a little, "Just wanted to call and see if you would like to go out to lunch and see a movie this afternoon with me?"_

Heather giggled hearing him call her that. "Well, honey bear, I would like to very much, but I'm staying over at Lisa's house right now. I was going to call my mom to pick me up. I'm not sure if I could see another movie today. Lisa and I spent all night watching movies. I'm movie'd out for now. I actually would love to take a nap."

 _"Aw man! I even got my mom to give me an advance on next week's allowance to take you out, which by the way, Heather, mom's paying for this 'date' of ours," Jake sounded disappointed while making that confession._

"I'm sorry Jake, but we can go another day. Is that okay with you?" We have all summer you know - no school and all." Heather responded.

 _"Okay, call me tonight and we can help put each other to bed." Jake smiled as he said that._

Heather is also smiling as she heard Jake say that. "Okay! I can't wait until tonight. I love you, Jake!" Heather said, "Bye Jake!"

 _"I love you too Heather! Goodnight, and sweet dreams of me!" Jake said. "Bye!"_

Heather heard that Jake loved her too and smiled, as she hung up. She grabbed her orange juice from the table next to the couch, and plopped down on the sofa and picked up Mrs. Vickers phone this time and called her mother's cell phone.

* * *

 **Mercy General Hospital - New York City, New York**

 **Angela's Hospital Room**

Olivia is lying on the cot resting with her hand covering her eyes. Her thoughts were troubling her remembering when she was in Sealview undercover. Remembering how she was attacked, and close to being raped herself. Tears started falling, when suddenly a ringing sound startled her to a sitting position and quickly felt the pain in her side and shoulder. She quickly wiped her tears and looked around. "Where is that coming from?" She got up and realized it's from the drawer next to Angela's bed.

She opened the drawer and picked up the cell phone. She looked at the caller-ID and saw it was Rachel Vickers - Heather's friend's mother. She answered, "Hello?"

 _"Mom can you can pick me up at Lisa's place right now," Heather said quickly when she realized it wasn't her mother's voice. "Wait! Aunt Liv? How come you are answering my mom's cell phone?" Heather asked._

Quickly startled she now realized she had to say something now. "Hey, kiddo! Um, I thought you were with Jake today? Well, your mom, she's busy right now. Can I help you with something?" She felt guilty all of a sudden. She just lied to her best friend's daughter whom she considered as a daughter.

 _"Well, yeah. Jake called me, but I was up all night with my friend Lisa watching movies. I'm too tired to do anything today. However, we decided to do that another day. My mom was supposed to pick me up at Lisa's house. We had a sleepover here. Where's mom?" Heather said this with some concern in her voice._

Olivia sighed as she held her side. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Heather sweetie, I'm sorry, but I must tell you this…"

 _"But what? Aunt Liv! What's going on? Where's my mom?" Heather is now getting worried and upset._

"Honey? Can you have Rachel drive you to the hospital," Olivia said knowing she's going to get yelled at by Heather. She holds the phone away from her ear.

 _"THE HOSPITAL!?" Heather shouted into the phone._

Olivia flinched by the ringing in her ear of Heather's high pitched screaming, "Heather, please…just have Rachel drive you okay?" I will tell you when you get here," Olivia told her.

 _"Yes! Yes, I will!" Heather said. She quickly hung up without saying goodbye._

Olivia apparently felt guilty and upset. She hung up the phone and set it back on the dresser. She sat next to the bed where Angela is. She looked at her best friend and took her hand in her own. She whispered softly to her, "I'm so sorry I told Angela, but I couldn't lie to her. Please wake up." Olivia closed her eyes for a moment and prayed quietly to herself for Angela to get through this.

* * *

 **Vickers Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Family Room**

Heather jumped off the couch upset. She ran into the kitchen, "Mrs. Vickers! Mrs. Vickers! You have to take me to the hospital right now! Please!" She began to cry, not knowing what was wrong with her mother. She feared she might lose her mother like she lost her dad, Paul, over a year ago.

"Why? What for?" Rachel got up quickly and went over to Heather to try and calm her down.

"I don't know! I don't know! My Aunt Liv said mom was in the hospital!" Heather said shaking. She looked at her, "Please, take me to Mercy General Hospital!"

"Oh dear! Okay! Okay…I will take you. Shhh...Calm down Heather," She looked at her daughter Lisa. "I will be back honey. Stay here okay? Your dad will be downstairs soon. He's getting ready for his golf game with his friend Leonard," Rachel told Lisa.

Lisa nodded then looked at Heather, "I hope your mom will be okay, Heather. I will be praying for her," Lisa said giving her Heather a hug.

"Thanks, Lisa. I will tell her," Heather replied wiping her eyes.

Rachel and Heather ran out the door to the garage. They got into the car, and they hurriedly drove off to Mercy Hospital.

"Mrs. Vickers, I can't lose my mom, I just can't! I will have nobody!" Heather cried into her hands.

"Oh honey, I'm sure she will be okay. The doctors there will take good care of her. And remember your Aunt Olivia is there too, you have her!" Rachel said trying hard to reassure her.

Heather just cried. She thought how much she loved her mother. Heather suddenly started to remember the fun times she did have with her mom and dad.

Rachel drove down the freeway. She looked over every now and again to make sure Heather was okay. "Heather… don't worry okay? Your mother is a strong willed woman. On top of everything else she's tough, you know that. She will get better in no time."

Heather shook her head back and forth still afraid. "You don't understand Mrs. Vickers! My dad died in a car crash over a year ago…now…now my mom is hurt and in the hospital!"

Heather cried into her hands; she can't help but cry, feeling angry, too. She pulled up her sleeve a little that shows the bruise that Robert had given her when he had grabbed her, remembering when he had punished her for using his tools without permission. She can almost still feel the stinging on her butt when he used his belt on her. She shivered still in fear of him. It has taken so long for the bruise to go away. She leaned her head against the back of the seat and closed her eyes. Tears stream down her face as she flashed back to a terrifying nights of her life, which she never told her mom about. She was scared that Robert might go after her as well.

 ** _~ Flashback (5 Months Ago) ~_**

 ** _Peterson Home - Staten Island, New York_**

 _Heather was in her bedroom, getting ready to go to sleep. She had a long day at school, and couldn't wait to go to sleep. She curled up under her covers, and turned out her light and closed her eyes._

 _Not more than 15 minutes later, Heather was about to fall into a deep sleep. Her window was opened as the cold breezes of the night snuck into her bedroom. When a shadowy figure of a large man, came into her bedroom from outside._

 _Heather stirred a little as she felt the cold air. When she turned on her back about to get up to close the window that she thought she forgot to close, she opened her eyes._

 _This man was hovering over her bed, clothed in mostly all black was looking down at her. Before Heather could scream the man quickly covered her mouth with duct tape. Instantly she was terrified when she looked into the eyes of the one person she hated the most – Robert Harris!_

 _Heather started to kick her legs and flail her arms trying to get off the bed when Robert quickly tied her wrists over her head onto her headboard of her bed. The duct tape muffles her cries._

 _"Oh man! I am going to have so much fun!" Robert pulled down the bed sheet and the blanket as he checked out her curvy body. "Mmmm…beautiful Heather..." Robert continued as his gloved hand ran up her thighs and took a hold of her shorts she had on. He slowly began to pull them down._

 _Heather's eyes looked frantic. She felt what he was doing and going to do to her. She shook her head back and forth as if trying to say 'no' to him. She attempted to kick him in the groin, but to no avail. Robert quickly grabbed her ankles and tied them to the bed below, but had spread her legs far apart._

 _"That is not nice to kick Heather!" He said when he started to unbuckle his belt. He took it off his jeans and placed it at the bottom of the bed in case he decided to use it on her._

 _Heather closed her eyes tightly, sobbing, wishing her Aunt Olivia were here to catch him. She can't do anything but lay there and take it. She turned her head, not wanting to look at him. Her cell phone was on her bedside table, wanting to call for help._

 _Robert then pulled down his boxer briefs, showing her how manly he looked as he grinned from behind his mask. She turned her head back as she looked him straight in his eyes, she noticed his beard, as her eyes widen in fear. She knows who it is – Robert Harris, her mother's ex-boyfriend._

 _Robert leaned down to Heather as he began to kiss her chin, her neck, all over her breasts, then back up to her chin. He ran his hands down over her hips to her thighs and pulled off her shorts. He finally has his thrill of feeling a 15-year-old girl up and begins to rape her._

 _For an agonizing half an hour, the pain Heather is having to endure of Robert inside her, what her 15-year-old body is doing - through the stages of pleasure and multiple orgasms is not how she wanted to lose her virginity. She tried to think of her boyfriend Jake, wishing it was him instead of Robert!_

 _"Oh yes, Heather! You're so hot!" Robert said as he felt the release of his bodily functions and grunted and groaned and thrust harder and going faster._

 _Heather's screams and cries are never heard as her body was shaking underneath him. His hands were gripping her arms down so tightly._

 _Robert finally finished with Heather into submission and looked down at her and smiled as he ran his tongue between her breasts as he tasted the saltiness of her tears as they fell on her chest. He looked up at her and slowly takes off the duct tape._

 _"So help me if you scream or yell I will turn you over where you don't want it!" Robert looked at her then gave Heather a long deep French kiss, as his tongue delved in touching her tongue as his naked body was laying against her naked body. His hands moved to her back and grabbed her from behind and groped her butt in his large hands._

 _Suddenly, by no fault of her own, she screamed out to him. "Noooooo! Stop! Please!" Heather cried out._

 _"Shut up! What did I tell you?!" Robert quickly grabbed the duct tape and put it over her mouth tightly this time. He then untied her wrists and ankles, and turned her over on her stomach then tied her hands on the bed, and feet to the bottom of the bed once again._

 _Heather can't scream out or anything terrified knowing what Robert is going to do. Her body is shaking feeling excruciating pain; she never wanted this kind of sex, and clearly doesn't like it. She continued to try and scream under the duct tape._

 _Robert began to rape her from behind. He started up again, grunting and groaning with each feeling of pleasure he's having moving faster and harder until he felt pleasure._

 _Heather sobbed and in so much pain! She wished her mom weren't out with Aunt Olivia! Heather had to endure this vicious attack and rape in her home and alone!_

 _"I told you not to scream!" Robert stopped and grabbed his belt and swatted her on her butt and thighs._

 _Heather screamed and was crying, feeling the pain all over her body and trembled from the beating she got, as they left very red welts._

 _He unties her feet and wrists as he quickly flips her over on her back. As soon as he came, he left out the window, leaving Heather on her own, wracked with bruises and welts on her body from his abuse that she couldn't stop on her own._

 _She watched him leave very relieved, as she slowly but as quickly as she could get up off her bed sore and battered and quickly closed her window, locking it! She wished she had done that before she went to bed. She can't let her mother know, or Aunt Olivia for fear Robert come back and hurt her more or them._

 _She slowly walked into her bathroom, sobbing and hurting so badly; she started the shower as she carefully took her tank top off, and went into the shower. As the hot water hits her sore body, she continued to sob and shake._

 _She scrubbed her body hard enough to get all the scent of Robert off of her, crying at the same time, as it hurts her more just by scrubbing her skin. She then shampoos her hair as well. She wanted to forget this ever happened, and never tell a soul, too scared to tell anyone!_

 ** _~ Flashback Ends ~_**

Heather shook her head trying to get that horrifying memory out of her mind. She wasn't sure she would ever get that night out of her mind. Rachel drove up into the parking garage of the hospital.

Rachel parked the car in front, right to the door of the hospital. "Heather? Are you all right? You look a little bit pale."

Heather just looked over at her and shook her head 'no'. "Thank you for driving me to the hospital Mrs. Vickers." Heather took off her seat belt and got out and shut the car door.

Rachel sighed and hoped and prayed her mother will be alright as she then drives off back home to Lisa.

* * *

 **Mercy General Hospital - New York City, New York**

 **Angela's Hospital Room**

Olivia was pacing Angela's hospital room upset. Brian was standing in the doorway of the room just looking at her. He noticed that she didn't even know he was there. He walked in and softly spoke to her, "Hey there beautiful, need some company?"

Olivia turned around hearing a comforting voice and saw Brian. She stood there frozen in place as tears ran down her cheeks as she shook her head back and forth. She is happy to see him, but her eyes are not able to focus on him. "Bri…," Olivia felt lightheaded when suddenly she collapsed to the floor.

"OLIVIA!" Brian said and quickly went to her. "Liv…honey!" He picked her up in his arms and placed her on the cot. He knelt down on his knees and caressed her face gently. "Someone help!" he yelled out.

The nurse ran into the room hearing the call for help, "What happened?"

"My girlfriend collapsed. Please help her! I just got here!" Brian said in a panicked voice.

The nurse checked her pulse when Olivia started to come around.

"Bri…what…what happened?" Olivia put her hand on her head as she felt a headache coming on, and feeling sick in her stomach.

"Liv, you collapsed on me! Have you eaten lately? You tend not to eat when you're on a case. When was the last time you ate?" Brian asked. He gently stroked her hair.

The nurse filled a glass with some ice water. She handed it to Olivia, "Miss Benson, here drink this, it will help. You seem dehydrated to me. I suggest you eat something like fruit. That will get your glucose back up so you can feel better," The nurse suggested.

Olivia looked at Brian as tears ran down her face. "It's all my fault, and I'm sorry for scaring you Brian. I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how to tell Heather what happened to her mother. I've been with Angela since last night. Heather called her mom's cell phone this morning to pick her up from Lisa's house. So I picked up Angela's phone. I had to, but now I don't know what to tell her. She asked me not to tell Heather what happened to her. She's coming over here now." Olivia sat up in tears and held onto Brian tightly.

Brian held her tightly as he let her cry. All the pain that she had kept pent up the previous night she had to be strong for Angela and Heather all came pouring out of her. The only solid thing in the world right then was Brian. She clung to him, seeking out that sense of stability.

Brian held Olivia in his arms, rubbing her back wishing he could take her pain away. "Liv, you can do anything! You are strong, smart, and a very caring and loving woman. I should know that. I have known you for almost 17 years now." Brian let her go for a moment and gently wiped her tears away. He looked her in the eyes and gave her a small smile. "That's why I love you so much."

Olivia tried to smile while looking at his handsome face. She touched his face and traced her finger over his lips. She gently gave him a deep loving kiss that to her seemed like an hour. "I love you, too, Bri. Please stay with me until I can tell Heather. She will need both of us. You know her dad died over a year ago, and she has not had a father figure since. I have been in that little girl's life for fifteen years. I was there when she was born."

Brian smiled at her, "Anything for you sweet cheeks."

Olivia rolled her eyes at that nickname Brian had given her. Brian didn't know that when she was in Sealview undercover, one of the guards called her that name. She tried to laugh it off. "Brian help me up, please. I need to be strong when Heather comes here."

Brian helped her to stand up but held her close just in case she collapses again. "Hey. Let me get something for you to eat okay? Will you be okay now?"

Olivia just nodded 'yes' to him as she took another sip of water, "Thank you, Brian."

Brian smiled as he gave her a kiss on her lips, then left the room.

Five minutes later, Heather came racing into the room after she found out what room her mother was in. "Aunt Liv!"

Olivia turned around and heard Heather come in, "Hey baby," Olivia said upon seeing her. She held her arms out to her.

Heather rushed over to her and hugged her tightly. She noticed her mother all bruised with her face swelled up. She started crying. "Wh... What happened Aunt Liv? She looked up at her and suddenly felt as if she knew what happened. "Di…did Robert do this to my mom? Please tell me if it's true!"

Olivia looked at her, sighed and just nodded 'yes' to her, "Baby, I'm so sorry. I wish this weren't true. Your mom called me late last night," Olivia wasn't sure if she should mention she was raped. "Sweetie she was very severely beaten, and there might be something else wrong now, too. Your mom had a bad episode earlier."

"What happened? Did you arrest him? Did my mom tell you what happened five months ago to us because of him?" Heather said this while her hands shook, and tears ran down her face as she sat down in the chair crying into her hands.

Olivia sighed and sat next to her. "Yes baby, she did, I'm so sorry. I wish we had arrested him back then." She tried to comfort her, "He was arrested finally. You have Nick and Amanda to thank for that."

Heather continued to cry and leaned into her. "Aunt Liv? Why does this keep happening to us? I wish my mom never met him!"

"I don't know, there are a lot of bad people out there," Olivia tried to comfort Heather as she rubbed her back, "I'm glad that your mother has him out of your lives now."

Just then, Brian came into the room carrying a tray of fruit, crackers, and three lemonades and noticed Heather with Olivia. "Hey! Two beautiful ladies, I must be one lucky guy."

Heather looked up and saw Brian, but she can't smile; her mind was on her mom as she sniffed back more tears, as she kept leaning into Olivia. All she could say to him was, "Hi Brian."

Brian looked to Olivia and handed her a banana, an orange, and lemonade. "Hey, there squirt. I'm sorry about your mom." He gave Heather a banana, an orange and lemonade.

Heather took the fruit and lemonade, but sat them down, and got up. She walked over to her mom. "Why isn't she waking up Aunt Liv? Has she been like this all this time?" Heather began to look closer at the bruises on her face. She looked horrified as she noticed her mother's hand on her chest. She also saw the gold necklace around her neck that her mom got a couple of months ago. She kept looking at the necklace and trying to figure out who gave it to her. Her mom never told her.

"No honey, she was awake before, and she was talking to me for a while. I had to go back to my apartment to shower and change my clothes. I've been awake for two days before your mom called me last night," Olivia said, as she peeled the banana and took a bite of it.

Brian noticed Heather was looking at her mother's necklace. "Heather what's wrong?"

Heather looked at Olivia, "Aunt Liv, did you give my mom that gold necklace? I've never seen it before until about two months ago," Heather asked.

Olivia walked over to the other side of the bed and noticed Angela's hand covering it. She gently lifted her hand off it and looked at it, then looked back at Heather, "I have no idea. I didn't give it to her; maybe she just bought it for herself."

Heather just shrugged as she sat down in the chair next to the bed of her mother and then looked down at herself and realized she's still in her pajamas, "Oh my gosh! I'm still in my pajamas! Oh man! I'm so embarrassed." Heather sighed and held her forehead in her hands.

"I wondered why you were wearing them when I first saw you. Well, it's not too bad, you are here in the hospital. Everyone is in either pajamas or hospital gowns," Olivia smiled a little.

Angela began to stir but doesn't wake up. She does move her hand from her chest. Nevertheless, she's still in a coma-like state.

"Mom? Mom, are you awake? She looked to Olivia. "Why isn't she waking up Aunt Liv? I don't understand why Robert did this to my mom!" Heather cried laying her hand down on her mom's arm.

Olivia walked over to where Heather was and tried to comfort her, "I never understand what any man does to any woman," Olivia said, as she looked at Brian. She's glad she has a good guy herself.

"I'll come back later Liv, you need some time with Heather and her mom, I have to take care of something," Brian leaned down and kissed Olivia's forehead then kissed Heather, too.

"Okay honey, I'll be here as long as I am needed," Olivia told him, "I love you."

"Love you too baby," Brian said. He smiled as he left the room.

"Aunt Liv I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back," Heather said as she stood up, "I'm glad you're with my mom." Heather gave Olivia a tight hug.

"Ooof!" Olivia suddenly had said when Heather hugged her a little too hard as her side had hurt her. "Me too kiddo, me too," Olivia smiled at her, "Hurry back."

Heather left the room as Olivia looked back at Angela. Then she examined the necklace Heather mentioned. She lifted it up to see it. She saw that it was a gold locket in the shape of a heart. Olivia realized she had one just like it. From Olivia's mother!

She dug into her jeans pocket and pulled out the necklace she had and looked at both. They are both the same!

"What the hell?" She was surprised at the moment but noticed that the locket can open. So she opens it. She's shocked even more when she saw the picture when she was four years old, and a two-month-old baby that HER mother gave up for adoption. She looked over at Angela, then back at the picture of that baby and herself. She raised her hand to her mouth and finally figured it out. Angela was HER SISTER!

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters from Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf). All other characters are mine.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sexual innuendos, violence.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Mercy General Hospital - New York City, New York**

 **Robert's Hospital Room**

Amanda was sitting in a chair in the room where Harris had been recovering. She had dozed off for a moment from the pain medication the doctor gave her for her suffering.

Suddenly, Robert woke up. He sat up and looked around. He tried to shake off the medication he was on. His shoulder was bandaged up and realized he was handcuffed to the bed. He looked over at the woman that was sitting in a chair. He remembered who she was and shouted at her to wake her up. "Hey! Wake up bitch!"

Amanda woke up startled and looked over at him. "What…what the hell is your problem?"

"Why it's you of course. I didn't finish what I started at the construction site with you." Robert said with a grin as he licked his lips with a wink.

"You are a sick, disgusting perverted freak Harris!" Amanda said moving her chair further back away from him.

Robert laughed at her. "I'm not sick I am just horny as hell. I need my fix. And you, with the long orange hair, can help me. Come here and give me what I want or I will make you sorry you didn't come to me, or with me!" He said with a grin as he looked at her body up and down.

Amanda rolled her eyes at him. "If you think I will give you what you want, you are out of your sick twisted mind."

Robert then had an idea in his twisted mind. "Well, could you, at least, let me take a piss? Or do you want me to piss right here in this bed!" He said with a pretend look of urgency on his face.

"Oh my gosh! That's what the bedpan is used for use ass! You're an idiot!" Amanda said glaring at him, which she will regret soon enough.

"I am NOT going in this bedpan! It won't all fit! If you don't let me use the bathroom..." Robert informed her when he was cut off by Amanda.

"Alright! Alright already! Fine! But I swear, if you do anything stupid, and I mean anything, I will use the stun gun on you!" Amanda told him.

"And get these damn cuffs off me so I can do my business! Unless you want to help big Robbie?" Robert angrily shook the bed with his cuffed arm, and at the same time flirting with her.

Amanda was startled a little by him shaking his bed, knowing his violent tendencies. "This is why you have a bed pan! Just take a leak in that. I am not going to uncuff you. You are a prisoner of SVU," Amanda told him.

He growled at her angrily. His face turned red; his muscles begin to flex, and you could see the veins coming out on his neck. He glared at her. With all his strength he breaks the bed frame, and he jumped off the bed grabbing the only thing he could find - the bedpan; and lunged at Amanda taking a swing at her.

"Oh, crap! How the hell?!" Amanda ducked just in time as she pulled her stun gun out and aimed it and fired.

As the stun gun hit him in the stomach, he kept coming, didn't even phase him as he pulled out the wire out of his skin. Just then, Robert finally swung the other way and banged the bedpan right on the side of her head. She felt the pain on her head instantly. She doesn't fall from the hit, but her stun gun fell to the ground. She became extremely dizzy. Though, she tried to karate kick him in his stomach.

Robert's strength overpowered Amanda. He grabbed Amanda from behind her as one arm was wrapped around her neck, the other around the top of her head. She continued to struggle with Robert, the hand with the handcuff on was dangling, and it hit her between the eyes. Her mouth is covered by his hand now.

Amanda struggled more when she felt him pulling her against his body again. She mumbled through his hand trying to yell out, but suddenly put her into a sleeper-hold. While she struggled, she quickly passed out and collapsed to the floor.

Robert immediately went to the window and ripped the string off the blinds, bends down and tied Amanda's wrists behind her back. Then he tied her ankles behind her as well. Robert then grabbed the tape that was used to hold down his IV tubing and placed it over her mouth.

Robert grinned and looked at her slender body looking at her up and down and then looked around and saw his clothes, and quickly put them on, but leaves his belt off. He wanted one little bit of arousal before he's gone and snapped his belt together and gave Amanda one slap of the belt on her soft sexy ass of hers as hard as he could.

SLAP!

Amanda's body moved slightly from the smack of the belt, but amazingly enough, still didn't wake up. At least with the duct tape over her mouth if she happened to wake up, she couldn't scream. He threw the belt into the trashcan, and He grabbed the gun and headed out of the room, and down the hallway.

 **Hallway**

In the hallway, Heather had come out of the bathroom and was walking back to her mom's hospital room. She stopped to take a drink from the water fountain. She took her time, as the water is icy and good.

As Robert was walking down the hall looking for the way out, he spots his ex-girlfriend's daughter and grinned. He hid the gun he took from the orange-haired officer behind his back and walked up behind her, "Well, well, well! Hello, there Miss Heather Peterson. Happy to see you again. This time, you don't need a fire poker in your hand!"

Heather heard the voice she thought she would never hear again. She was terrified, as she stood erect from the drinking fountain. Her body stiffened up when she heard that very scary familiar voice. She slowly turned around and looked up in fear. He grabbed the scruff of her pajama tops.

Heather struggled, trying to get away, but was unable to. "MMM! MMM! MMM!" She screamed under his hand, and tears ran down her face quickly.

Robert had a hold of her as he started to walk down the hallway. Although, he stopped when he noticed several visitors, nurses, and doctors in front of him. When out of the blue, nobody saw what was coming nor what was about to happen until...

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

The sound of gunfire rang throughout the hospital hallway. As quickly as the bullets came, it was followed by the screams of nurses, patients, and visitors all on that floor of the hall.

 **Parking Garage**

Outside in the parking lot, someone heard the gunshots within the hospital's first floor. It had startled him, who kept out of sight in the van he was sitting in. He was waiting for the one person he had been watching and looking for.

He reached into a big duffle bag looking around in it. Soon he found photographs of the person he had been following and watching. He hoped that the person he was waiting for would be walking back out into the parking garage soon.

He dug through the duffle bag again and pulled out a set of binoculars, and used them as he looked toward the front doors of the hospital and anxiously awaits. He grabbed a sandwich from the cooler not too far away from him, and took a big bite of the sandwich, following a swallow or two of the bottle of Pepsi.

 **Angela's Hospital Room**

Olivia jumped at the sudden sound of gunshots in the hospital. She quickly ran out of the room looking to where the shots were coming from.

 **Hallway**

Olivia tried to pull out her gun and realized she didn't have it! She looked over the heads of dozens of people who were running around when she noticed Heather in Robert's clutches, "Oh no!" Olivia said horrified.

Heather was kicking and trying to scream, but she couldn't. She was struggling so hard to get away from him knowing that he raped her five months ago. With everything that was happening right now, she had an idea, and she quickly bit into Robert's hand that was over her mouth.

"OWWW! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Robert screamed in pain letting her go from her biting him. He quickly slapped her across the face hard. He quickly grabbed her up with his hand around the back of her neck, preventing her to run.

Heather cried out in pain. She's never been slapped across the face before, and it shows as she looked at Olivia with tears running down her face. "AUNT LIV! AUNT LIV! HELP ME!" Heather's feeling the sting of the pain on her face. She continued kicking her legs and trying to kick him in the shin and in a place where she was always told to kick but failing to do so.

Robert put the gun to Heather's head and stopped her in her tracks. He looked up to see where Olivia was. "You come near me, and I will kill her!" Robert shouted out. "She is mine now! I can do want I wanted to do to her for so long now!" He grinned wickedly, smelling the girl's beautiful blond hair and getting off on it.

Olivia saw what Robert was doing to Heather and can't help but become extremely pissed. She usually kept her gun hidden on the back of her hip but wished she had her gun, realizing Robert now had her gun. She put her hands up. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Her adrenaline was pumping. She felt it going throughout her body. She forgets the pain she had been having on her shoulder and side.

"Please don't do that! Leave Heather alone. Give her back to me. Please, Robert! She doesn't deserve this. She's only fifteen! Please let her go. She wants to be here for her mother. Take me instead." Olivia pleaded with him.

"Aunt Liv! I don't want to die!" Heather cried out. Her young body felt weak and began to stop struggling.

"It'll be okay honey! You will not die! I promise you, I love you!" Olivia hoped she could keep her promise. Olivia suddenly flashed back when William Lewis had her captive in that old house in the bedroom. She started to sweat and shook a little, her eyes are fixated on Heather.

Heather cried hearing Olivia say that, returning her love of her Aunt, "I love you, too Aunt Liv!"

"Robert come on! Put the gun down," Olivia said, "Let's talk." Olivia said pleading with him.

Robert stood there in his hospital garb tightening his grip on Heather grinning at Olivia. "I know who you are Olivia Maria Benson," he said as he jabbed the muzzle of the gun into Heather's head.

Heather felt the gun at her head. She continued crying feeling defeated. She calmly started to accept her fate.

Robert pressed himself against the back of her. It gave Olivia the impression he wanted to take Heather right then and there.

Heather flashed to the night Robert raped her in her bedroom. She was vulnerable and remembered how violent he was with her. She shook her head trying to get the images and feelings out of her mind.

Although Olivia nor Angela doesn't know this, Robert had already raped Heather months ago. Olivia looked at him so angry she just wanted to kill him, but she can't. Although, she was confused when Robert said he knew her.

Nevertheless, she played along, "Then you know that I can help you even if you did assault and rape my friend Angela." Olivia realized she just admitted something she was not supposed to say out loud in the presence of Heather. She closed her eyes tightly and sighed heavily.

Heather heard what her Aunt Liv just said about her mother being raped. She looked at her with a look of horrified anger. She shouted at Olivia, "AUNT LIV IS THAT TRUE!? MY MOM WAS RAPED!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING TO ME EARLIER!?" She yelled through her angered tears.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH! Your mother deserved it! She wanted IT!" Robert said as he gyrated his hips against Heather. "She had it coming to her!" Robert yelled out, still pointing the gun at Heather's head. "You and this cop bitch here have a history you and she may not realize!"

"Give me the gun, Robert. Nobody has to get hurt here!" Olivia said with disgust and fear in her voice, trying hard not to lose it herself hearing the disgusting filth Robert is dishing out. "Heather, honey! Your mom didn't want me to say anything, I just…"

Heather shook her head back and forth crying and hurt. She couldn't get it out of her head now, that Robert also raped her mother. She thought about what Robert did to her mother and herself. "JUST NOTHING! YOU LIED TO ME AUNT LIV!" She paused for a moment, and she looked down with tears running down her cheeks and falling to the floor. "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE MY AUNT! YOU AREN'T EVEN MY AUNT!"

Olivia heard what Heather was saying to her. She shook her head 'no' as her eyes had welled up with tears. She wished this wasn't happening.

Other nurses, doctors, interns and patients were huddling away from the hallway; everyone was terrified, and as they were watching this all unfold in front of their eyes. No one was brave enough to say or do anything.

Robert became angrier by the minute. He can't and won't take this little bitch anymore, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" He gave up on her and shoved Heather hard, and far and away from him toward Olivia.

Heather was pushed hard as she went head first into the wall, which knocked her out cold. She fell to the hard cement floor. Blood began to flow from the side of her head.

"HEATHER!" cried out Olivia as she started to scramble to get to her. She looked back to Robert furious. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! SHE'S JUST A LITTLE GIRL!"

Robert lifted the gun, and aimed it toward Heather and grinned, "She wasn't so little to me!" He gyrated showing off at her. "She was hot as hell, and a nice piece of ass!" He looked back over to Olivia and shouted out, "I don't need her anymore! She already made my night! Say goodbye to your precious little Heather, Aunt Liv!" Robert said with a Robert DeNiro accent from The Godfather. He took his shot as the gun clicked letting out a loud bang.

"NO!" Olivia yelled and quickly jumped in front of Heather with her body to shield her from the bullet. She was able to keep her cop persona, but her maternal side also came out.

Robert was about to shoot his gun again, sending the bullet towards both of them, as it hit Olivia on her shoulder. She fell on top of Heather's body.

Robert aimed his gun once more toward them wanting to end both of their lives like yesterday's garbage. When out of nowhere someone yelled out. "Drop your weapon!" Nick demanded as he aimed his gun right at Robert's chest, "I SAID, DROP your weapon NOW!"

Robert turned around as he heard a familiar voice. "You don't get to tell me what to do!" He said as he aimed the gun at Nick and fired at him. Nick dodged the bullet and landed on the floor rolling once to his other side, and pointed his gun again at Robert's chest ready to shoot him.

When suddenly, Brian tackled Robert hitting the arm that held the gun. He saw Olivia and Heather on the floor thinking he just killed them. "NOOO! OLIVIA! HEATHER!" Brian lunged at Robert again in furious anger, punching Robert in the face several times with much more force.

Robert still in his hospital garb, turned around and swung at the man in his face, then his stomach hard, and kicked him in his side as well.

As Brian scuffled with Robert to take his gun out of his hands, he shouts, "YOU'RE DEAD HARRIS" He punched him in the face, and then Robert hit Brian in the stomach and face again. Suddenly, the gun went off again, not knowing where the bullet went. Brian gave one last punch to Robert's face as he tried to get up, but Robert was struggling to get back up. He stood up aiming the gun at Brian now ready to fire it in his face.

"OFFICER DOWN! OFFICER DOWN!" Nick yelled out just as he fired one clean shot to Robert's heart. Robert went down with a hard thud and died instantly.

Brian groaned from the pain he was in at the moment but crawled over to Olivia and Heather. "Oh gosh! Oh gosh no! Olivia, Olivia! Heather! Don't you dare die on me!" Brian got over to both of them and quickly pulled Olivia off of Heather and over in his arms cradling her. Brian noticed Olivia was shot in the shoulder. She was unconscious as he put pressure on her shoulder. "Olivia, please! Wake up, look at me, please!

Heather started to groan in pain. She slowly began to wake up. Her head continued bleeding and hurting badly. She tried to sit up but felt weak and very dizzy. She just laid back down feeling the pain in her head.

Olivia now had a real excuse for her side pain and her shoulder. She was still unconscious as Brian held her. He moved some of her hair from her face and kissed her. "Come on Liv, don't you dare die on me!" Brian said as he kept looking over at Heather as well. "Heather and Angela needs you, Danny needs you, Jake needs you, and I need you!" He rocked Olivia in his arms, and his tears fell on Olivia's cheeks.

 **Angela's Hospital Room**

Angela started waking up from her drug-induced stupor. She's thirsty and needs water for her dry mouth. She saw the water jug across the room. Thinking she can get it herself, she slowly put her legs on the bed. She took the IV tubing out of her arm. She didn't want any more drugs in her system.

Angela is the kind of woman who can be extremely stubborn with a lot of will-power in her, just like Olivia. She slowly started to walk across the room and picked up the water jug and was about to pour the water into a cup. She happened to look up and out her window. She noticed a handful of cops in the hallway. She opened the door while still holding the water jug in her hand. She walked out of her room and into the hallway.

Angela looked around in the hallway confused, and she noticed two women lying on the ground, and a man holding one of the women in his arms. Her eyes can't focus too well from the swelling around her eyes. "Excuse me? What…what is going on here?"

Brian heard that it's Angela, and turned around holding onto Olivia in his arms. Brian continued to put pressure on Olivia's shoulder. Her blood still runs onto the hospital floor. As Heather lies next to Brian, as he kept watch on her as well.

A nurse quickly ran over to Olivia and Brian with two gurneys and a couple of interns. They quickly pick up Olivia and onto the gurney.

As Angela tried to look at what is going on, she attempted to focus on the people on the floor and realized it was Brian. She watched in horror when she saw her daughter and her best friend, Olivia. She's shocked and stunned as she suddenly loses grip of the water jug as it falls to the ground and breaks. "Heather! Olivia! Oh, my gosh! Wh... What happened?" She yelled out as she felt lightheaded as she held her forehead.

They carefully, but quickly put Heather on the gurney. They rushed them both to the nearest room to check them over.

Robert's body was taken away to the M.E., as Nick quickly went over to Angela just in time as she collapsed in her weakness to the floor. Nick gently caught her in time, "It's okay! It's okay! They will be all right. Your daughter just hit her head. She'll be okay, I promise. Olivia was shot in the shoulder. Robert is dead, and Olivia will be all right." Nick told her.

Angela cried in pain and cried for her daughter and best friend. "Are you...are you sure Robert is dead?"

Brian stood up, with blood on his hands and watched as they took Olivia and Heather. He finally can take a breath. It felt as if he was holding his breath this whole time. He looked at Angela, "They will be okay Angela, I promise. Olivia and Heather are tough. There are good doctors here."

Angela just nodded her head to indicate that she understands. However, she continued feeling weaker. She closed her eyes and passed out in Nick's arms. "Hey Angela, wake up, come on…" Nick tried unsuccessfully to wake her. He stood up with her in his arms and walked back to her room.

Out in the hallway, Fin walked into the hospital and down the hall. He noticed all the blood everywhere and then saw Brian, "Yo Cassidy! What the hell happened? I heard on the radio shots were fired here at the hospital!" He looked around but didn't see Amanda anywhere. "Hey, where's Amanda? I thought she would be here?"

"Sorry man, I haven't seen her here. I just got here when that son-of-a-bitch Harris just shot up the hallway. Nick took Angela back into her hospital room. She just passed out after seeing her daughter and Olivia on the floor." Brian told Fin.

"What? What happened to Olivia?" Fin asked very concernedly.

"I just heard that son-of-a-bitch Harris assaulted and raped Angela. He came barreling out in the hallway just as Heather was coming back to her mother's room and he grabbed her. Then all hell happened. Harris and I wrestled around. I tried to grab the gun from him, but not before he shot at Olivia and Heather. He shot Olivia in the shoulder. Heather was shoved hitting her head against the wall and then fell to the floor hard. Nick shot him right in the heart. He died instantly." Brian told him.

"Is that Olivia's blood? Is that how you got blood on your hands?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, I was putting pressure on Liv's shoulder at the time. Though I believe it's some of mine and Robert's as well," Brian said and sighed hoping Olivia and Heather were going to be okay.

"Looks like he did a number on you pal. Your face looks like a punching bag." Fin looked around for Amanda. "Okay. But where's Amanda? What happened to her?" Fin asked.

Brian didn't want to touch his face with his hands still bloodied. "Sorry dude, I haven't seen her at all, I had left for a while," Brian said, "Wasn't Amanda watching that scumbag so she could take him to jail after he was released?"

Fin's eyes widened, and then he turned and raced to the room where Amanda was supposed to be in watching Harris.

 **Robert's Hospital Room**

Fin ran into the room and noticed Amanda on the floor hog-tied. "Amanda! Oh, my gosh! What did that bastard do to you?! I am glad the guy is dead; I would have killed him myself!"

"Mmmm...Mmmm!" Amanda started to come eventually around.

He raced to her as he took off the tape that was across her mouth too fast. "Amanda! How bad did he hurt you?"

"OUCH! Damn it! That hurt Fin!" Amanda yelled out.

"Sorry baby. What the hell happened?" He quickly untied the cords that were around her wrists and ankles. He then helped Amanda to stand up.

Amanda groaned suddenly feeling her backside burning and stinging badly, as she slowly started to stand up, holding her head and side, "That son-of-a-bitch tricked me! Oh, my god, my ass is burning! What in the hell?Then he started to flirt with me. If that was flirting, that is. He made me want to puke! He said he had to take a leak, and I said to do it in his bedpan." She started to sit down in the chair behind her. "Owwww! Damn it!" She stood back up not able to sit down.

Fin could see the bump and bruises on her head. "I'm sorry Amanda…why is your ass hurting you so much?!"

Amanda shook her head a little. "I have no idea Fin. How the hell am I going to it down! Well, I wasn't about to uncuff him. Then he somehow…well as big as he is with all his muscles and all, he pulled the right side of the bed guard apart." She groaned again in pain and stinging. "I heard the gunshots. Who else did he hurt now?"

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Fin said as they started to head out of the room. Just then Fin happened to look down to the trash can and noticed a belt. "Hey, did you see this in here before?" As he bent down, he reached in the trash and pulled it out carefully.

Amanda looked at Fin. "Fin that is Robert's belt! Why did he throw that out?" Amanda reached into her jacket and pulled out a plastic evidence bag and held it open.

Fin put the belt into the bag. Then he helped Amanda walk out into the hallway. Amanda had a hard time walking with the pain of her left ribs and the still burning stinging she felt from her ass.

In the hall, Brian already washed off the blood from his hands with several cuts on his face and head. He had been sitting in the hallway on the bench holding his head. He was thinking and praying that Olivia and Heather would be okay.

Fin and Amanda walked over to Brian just as Fin had finished telling Amanda what happened. Amanda rested on the chair next to Brian.

"Cassidy, it'll be alright, Olivia and Heather will get through this." He paused for a moment. "Did you call Jake yet?" Fin asked.

"Oh hell, I didn't even think about that! Do you think I should? You know how Jake gets when something happens to either of us on the job," Brian said wondering.

"Cassidy, I think Olivia and Heather would want Jake to know what happened. Where is he now? I could do it for you if you want me to." Amanda offered.

"No, I will do it. It would be better coming from me. Will you stay here in case there is any more news about Liv?" Brian asked.

"Sure. No problem," Amanda said holding her side in pain once again, and now has a killer headache from the brunt force of the bedpan on her head.

Brian stood up then took a deep breath. He took his cell phone out of his jacket pocket, and he walked into the waiting room for privacy, and dialed Jake." He waits for him to answer.

 _"Hey dad, I was thinking of calling you. Can we have pizza tonight for dinner? Oh, can you tell mom that I didn't go out with Heather today. Mom gave me money to go to a movie and lunch with her and…" Jake is cut off by Brian._

"Hey son, take a breath, I have to tell you something. I hate having to do this over the phone, but your mother was hurt today…" Brian started to say when Jake interrupted.

 _"What? What happened, dad? Is mom okay?" Jake answered with fear in his voice._

"Jake...Your mom was shot, but she'll be okay, she only was hit in the shoulder. You know your mom, she's strong."

 _"SHOT!? Oh, my gosh dad!" Jake is heard choking up a little, trying not to let his dad hear it in his voice._

"Jake calm down. Your mom would like it if you came to see her when she wakes up from surgery," Brian tells him. "Oh and Heather was hurt too. She just walloped her head and was knocked unconscious.

 _"WHAT? Why Heather!? Yes! I will be there. What about you? Are you okay dad?" Jake asked. "What the hell happened?"_

"Jake, why must you use language like that? We keep telling you not to use that kind of language." Brian sighed. "I will tell you when you get here. Yes, I am fine, okay? I love you," Brian said.

 _"Sorry dad I can't help it sometimes. I love you too dad! I will be there soon," Jake said._

"Jake, do NOT speed to get here, okay? I don't want you in the hospital now either. I don't know how much I can take the people I love ending up here."

 _"Yes, dad don't worry okay? I hate hospitals as much as you do, goodbye!" Jake sighed._

Brian closed his cell phone and sat down on the chair in the waiting room. He continued to be upset, putting his face into his hands.

 **Angela's Hospital Room**

Nick had put Angela back into her bed gently. He pulled the covers over her as he looked at her, he whispered to himself, "May God watch over you and take care of you, and heal your body, mind, and soul. God bless you, Angela," Nick whispered making the universal sign of the cross on his chest as he sat down next to her to keep her company.

 **Waiting Room**

Dr. Riley, the surgeon for Olivia, walked into the waiting room looking for the family of Olivia, "Any family members here for Olivia Benson?"

Fin and Amanda stood up as Amanda grimaced a little from her side and butt that was hurting her so much when Robert threw her down on the ground so hard, "Yes we are," Amanda said. "How is she, Doctor?"

"Olivia will be okay; we stopped the bleeding and got the bullet out of her shoulder. She's recovering right now in ICU. However, we want to keep her overnight for observation. When she wakes, she will be hurting. We have given her a morphine drip for her pain. She will be groggy still."

"Thank you, doctor, so much," Fin shook the doctor's hand letting out a sigh of relief.

Amanda also shook his hand, "Yes, thank you for taking care of Olivia and Heather, they mean a lot to us."

"You are most welcome. Oh! The young girl is fine too. She needs to stay overnight as well. She had a concussion and a contusion on her head. She had a few stitches, but that was it. When she wakes up, she probably will have a headache. If she feels any dizziness or vomits, let us know please," Dr. Riley told them.

"I know how Heather will feel," Amanda said holding her head.

"Thank you, doctor, we will tell her mother," Fin said.

As the doctor left, Amanda sighed heavily and started to sit back down, as she held her side in pain. "This is just what I need, I get kicked in the side trying to arrest that scumbag, and then he whacked me on the head and hog-tied me and then I got another kick in the side. Twice in half a day," Amanda groaned again.

"I'm sorry you have had a bad day. Do you need any medical attention?" Fin asked.

"Nah, I'll be alright," Amanda said. "Cragen isn't going to like this, and he'll probably fire me. I let him down!"

"Amanda, you're not going to get fired. Things happen.. You will be okay; I promise you!" Fin tells her.

Just then, Jake came running down the hallway looking around. He noticed Fin and Amanda, "Hey! What room is my mom in? Where is my dad?"

"Hey Jake, your mom's in the ICU recovering and your dad, I'm not sure where he went," Fin put his arm around Jake, "You want to see your mom? I can take you to her if you would like?"

"Yes please, thanks, Fin," Jake said taking a deep breath, "I never liked hospitals, I wish mom weren't in here. What was she doing here in the first place?" he asked. Jake noticed Amanda sitting on the bench. "Hey Amanda, what happened to you?"

"Nothing to worry about kid, I am fine," She says as she lies. "Check on your mom, she'll be glad to see you," Amanda said as she stood up from the bench giving Jake a hug. "Don't worry kid, your mom is tough." Amanda smiled at him.

"Your mom called me earlier in the morning. She came here with a friend of hers - Angela, who was admitted here. Angela was beaten and raped. Her friend's daughter was hurt here too while in the hospital. Poor kid, she is only 15-years-old." Fin told Jake.

Jake let go of the hug he was in with Amanda. He looked at Fin when he recognized the mother's name. Jake wondered if it was Heather's mom. "Heather's mom's name is Angela!" Jake said looking very concerned for Heather and her mother now.

Fin looked at him curiously, "Yeah, how did you know that Jake?"

"Um, well, she is my girlfriend. We've been going out for about eight months now," Jake answered.

"Well, congratulations Jake. She's one lucky girl then," Fin gave him a high five. "Your mom and girlfriend are in the same room, come on let's see them now."

Jake smiled a little, "I am the one that is lucky Fin." They walked into the room where both his mom and girlfriend are.

Amanda sighed. Her head and side continued to hurt her, but she smiled at Jake's announcement that he was the lucky one. Amanda flashed back at the time that her husband she had before coming to SVU ended up abusing her. And this was after she found out he abused other women in his life. She is glad that Charlie was out of her life for good now.

Amanda turned and started walking down the hallway and to the front doors of the hospital. She was tired and very exhausted and wanted to return home and rest. She hoped she could finally get a nap in before going back to work.

 **Parking Garage**

Amanda walked out to the parking lot and yawned, feeling fatigued. She held onto her side and groaned from the pain in her ass as well.

Not too far away in the parking garage, the guy in the van happened to roll his window down a little, as he peered out it. He sees Amanda walking to her car. He thinks this is a perfect time to do what he came to do. He grabbed a long serrated knife clenching it in his hand as he put his other hand on the door and slowly and quietly started to open the door.

As Amanda walked to her car, she noticed a young kid looking to be about 10-years-old looking into her car window. "Hey, kid! Get away from my car! What do you think you are doing?!" Amanda shouted as she held onto her side and tried to get quickly to her car and the kid.

As soon as she shouted, the person in the van decided to hold off for the moment and stayed hidden in their van for now. The person clenched their teeth cursing under their breath.

As the young kid became scared, he turned around hearing Amanda's voice and made a run for it. He looked back to see if the woman was following him as he crashed into a cement pole, knocking him to the ground, and went unconscious.

"Oh man!" Amanda ran over to the boy. She crouched down in some pain but turned the kid over to check if he was okay. She's stunned when she looked at his face. "Oh my gosh!?" Amanda saw the resemblance to herself. "It can't be!" She looked around wondering if there was someone else with him.

Amanda started remembering the day she took her baby that she gave birth to away over ten years ago in Georgia before she came to New York and joined SVU. She ran her hand through her hair and wished she didn't give him up.

The young boy started to wake up and tried to sit up. He noticed the woman who was yelling at him earlier. "No please! I didn't do anything, please don't lock me up! I don't like being locked up!"

"Hey hold on, I am not going to lock you up…calm down honey. What's your name?" Amanda asked the young man.

The boy looked up at her with a sad look on his face shaking his head back and forth. "If I tell you're going to send me back to my foster parents, and I don't like them! They are mean and lock me in my bedroom!" The boy started to cry.

Amanda heard this and sighed knowing what she had to do. She rubbed his back trying to comfort him. "Hey honey, what's your name? I want to know." Amanda asked.

The boy looked at her, rubbing away his tears. "My name is Luke Roberts. Please don't send me back!"

"Well Luke, I still have to let them know I found you. They have to be worried about where you are." Amanda said. "You hit your head." She tried to caress his head where it had started to bleed a little. "Let's get you to see a doctor."

"No! No! I don't like doctors! They will stick needles in me! Please don't make me!" Luke tried to get up to leave.

"Luke wait, please…I just want to make sure you're okay. You could have a concussion." Amanda took him by the arm so he wouldn't leave.

"No…I won't go in!" Luke tried to pull away from Amanda.

"Okay, okay! We won't go in okay?" Amanda gave up but tried to look into his eyes to see if they happen to be dilated. "Luke look at me, honey…"

Amanda is amazed how much he looked like her. She checked his eyes, they aren't glazed over, or dilated and is relieved. "Okay how about I take you to get something to eat, would you like that? Are you hungry?"

Luke looked at her sniffing back tears, as he rubbed his eyes. Amanda noticed how tired he looked as well, scuffed up, too. His clothes looked a little ragged, and there are holes in his shoes. "Come on baby, let's get some food in your stomach." Amanda got up slowly and helped Luke up off the ground. She reached out to take his hand.

Luke looked at her hand, then looked up at her. He started to, but hesitantly reached out and took her hand. He has had a lot of trust issues with most adults in his life.

Amanda smiled at him and walked back to her car. She unlocked the doors with her keys and opened the door for him. "Okay let's get the belt on so you are safe."

Luke flinched pushing the belt out of her hand. "No, I don't want the strap! Please don't make me!" Luke clearly showed signs of being abused.

"It's okay Luke, it's not a belt to hit you with, it is just a seat belt honey. It keeps you safe in the car." Amanda tried to explain to him.

The boy just looked at Amanda and sighed wiping his face off. He then just nodded 'okay' to Amanda when his stomach suddenly growled loud enough for her to hear it.

Amanda laughed a little. "Whoa! Sounds like someone's tummy is famished. Would you like a hamburger at McDonalds?" She asked Luke.

Luke nodded 'yes' with a smile at her as he held his stomach. Amanda put the seat belt on his chest, clicking it into place. "Okay then, hamburgers it is." Amanda closed the door and walked to the driver's side and got in, she put her seat belt on and started the car. She drove out of the parking garage and headed to the nearest McDonald's.

Meanwhile, the guy in the van slammed their hands onto the steering wheel hard and cursed every word they knew, and said out loud, "I will get you Amanda Rollins, whatever it takes, I will get you for what you did to me!"

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters from Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf). All other characters are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Mercy General Hospital - New York City, New York**

 **Olivia & Heather's Hospital Room**

Fin walked into the room with Jake and sees Olivia resting. He puts his hand on her arm and says: "Hey baby girl, Jake is here to see you."

Olivia opened her eyes hearing a familiar voice and turned her head his way, and saw Jake with Fin, "Hi Fin. Hey, honey." She smiled as she looked at Jake. She still is a little groggy from the anesthetic that has started to wear off.

Jake smiled at his mom but worried about her. "Hey, ma! Wow! You look like hell. What the hell happened here?" He leaned down giving his mom a gentle hug.

"Jake! Well thanks a lot," Olivia said, giving him that look that he knows all too well. "Hey! What did I say about that language mister?"

Jake laughed a little. "Sorry, mom. I am just worried about you. Dad called me. Where is dad anyhow?" Jake inquired.

Olivia sighed a little. "I haven't seen your dad since earlier today. Then that ruckus started up in the hallway. I blacked out after I was shot. When you went to bed the other night I was listening to my phone messages, I had a call or rather a voice message from Mrs. Peterson…." She looked at Fin and decided not to say too much about what happened to her.

"I think your dad is in the waiting room, I can find him for you," Fin tells him as he nods at the signals Olivia was giving him. He quickly changed the subject.

"Thanks, Fin," Olivia answered. She started to sit up more but flinched in pain.

"Calm down mom. You shouldn't move. You might tear the stitches out," Jake tells her with a look of concern. He helped her by putting another pillow behind her head.

"I'm okay baby," she said looking up at him. She reached up to caress his face. "You are such a good boy to your mama." Olivia smiled at him still a little loopy from the morphine she is on.

Jake looked over at Heather and then looked back at his mom. "Mom? Is Heather going to be okay? Dad said she was thrown and hit her head?" He walked over to her side and looked at his girlfriend. It is evident how much he cares and loves her.

"I'm sure she will honey. Luckily her mother's ex-boyfriend didn't harm her as much as he did her." Olivia could see how upset he was. "I'm sorry about Heather." Olivia does not yet realize that soon she will discover someone else who knows the secret that she found out the other night.

Jake sighed, as he leaned down to Heather and gave her a kiss on her lips and whispers, "I love you, Heather. Please wake up soon."

The nurse walked into the room carrying a new IV bag. "Excuse me, sir, I need to replace an IV bag." Jake moves out of the way and sits down on the other side of his mother's bed.

"Nurse, please no more drugs, I hate feeling loopy. It reminds me too much of my mom when she was drunk all the time," She looked at the nurse pleading with her.

"Are you sure Miss Benson? You might regret it later on," The nurse said to her.

Olivia just nods 'yes' to her as Brian comes into the room. She saw Brian and smiled at him, "Hey baby, I'm glad you're back."

Brian walked over to her and smiled. He leaned down giving her a deep, longing kiss, "How is my favorite girl?"

Jake covered his eyes. "Geez, dad! Did you have to kiss mom like that in front of me? Please!" Jake said as he rolled his eyes then chuckles.

Olivia and Brian both laughed and looked at Jake. "Honey, if you can kiss your girlfriend, I can kiss your dad," Olivia said with a smile.

Jake shook his head. "When are you and Heather getting out of here? I hate hospitals; they smell funny all the time."

"I hope soon Jake. I don't like hospitals either," Brian told him. "I would like nothing better than to have your mom home like you do."

The nurse begins to check Olivia's shoulder wound; making sure the stitches didn't come apart. She cleaned the wound around the stitches while trying to be careful. "Miss Benson, this might sting a little. I'm just warning you."

Olivia just nods and prepares herself, when she suddenly feels the sting and grimaced a little, trying to keep from showing her pain, "Ouch! Damn that hurt!"

"So sorry ma'am," The nurse answered as she finished, "Your doctor said as soon as the drugs wear off you can go home. However, you have to rest for at least another day. Make sure your husband redresses your wound tomorrow."

Olivia smiled hearing the nurse call Brian her 'husband' hoping that one day it will happen.

Jake's mouth dropped open hearing her curse. "Mom! How dare you use that language! Watch your tongue!" Jake snickered, joking with his mom.

Olivia chuckled at Jake. "Hey! I am the adult, I am allowed to, you are not, baby boy!" She winked at him.

Jake rolled his eyes and shook his head at his mom as he sat down in the chair as he let out a long yawn.

"Miss Benson, there is another injection that you need to take right now." The nurse tells her.

"For what?" Olivia asked nervously now.

"Well the doctor was informed that you were hit by a two by four, am I right?" The nurse asked while she takes out the syringe.

"Well, yes, but I still don't under..." Olivia cuts herself off when she looked at the needle the nurse had in her hand. She suddenly felt like she was going to pass out just looking at the syringe.

The nurse continued to explain. "Well, there must have been something sharp on the board like a nail. If you don't take this tetanus shot, your wound will get infected with bacteria, and then you will be sorry."

Brian knows where that needle is headed and walked over to Jake sitting down next to him. "Jake, turn your head away, you can't see what is going to happen to your mom," Brian said putting his hand over Jake's eyes.

"Why do I have to close my eyes, dad? It's just a shot!" Jake said as he tries to get his dad's hands from covering his eyes.

"Jake! I mean it, you don't want to see it." Brian said keeping his hand over his eyes. Brian looked at the nurse. "Nurse please just get it done."

"Ugh fine! What is another needle in my arm anyhow?" Olivia says as she gives her arm over to the nurse.

"Miss Benson that is not where we give a tetanus shot. Come on, show your son you are brave enough to take this shot. Yes, it will hurt, but it will be over soon as you cooperate with me." The nurse informed her as she walked to her bedside. "Roll on your side please."

Olivia's eyes widen when she figures it out. "Oh my god! Are you serious!? Forget it! No way Jose! I am not taking it! I don't need it! And I don't want it!" Olivia said sternly and stubbornly.

Brian sighed. "Liv, come on, just take it. If you do take it, I will get you some ice cream!" Brian chuckled.

The nurse looked at her sternly. "Miss Benson do I have to get a couple of interns to hold you down or are you going to let me do this without restraints? You have to get a tetanus shot. Unless you want to get the infection and have bacteria grow on it. Then you might very well lose your arm!"

Olivia just shook her head hearing how this nurse is threatening her with restraints, still afraid of needles especially knowing she's getting it on her ass. Then looked over at Brian hearing what he said and rolled her eyes at him. "Fine! Okay! But on one condition, that both Brian and my son Jake get one, too!" Olivia expressed in a shout.

Brian and Jake both heard what she just said with their jaws dropped, and looked at each other. "No way mom, forget it!" Jake said. "I have got to go anyhow!" Jake starts to walk toward the door.

"Jake Donovan Cassidy! Get your ass back here young man…I'm not kidding." She looked at the nurse. "Like I said I won't take it unless they get one. I want them to know how much it hurts!"

"Liv, we don't need it like you do!" Brian told her as he looked at Jake.

"Do it now Brian. I'd rather have an infection than getting a needle in my ass." Olivia said with a slight glare at him and Jake.

Brian sighed looking at Jake. "Jake just do this for your mother, so we can get her home quicker."

"Oh my god!" Jake looked at his dad, then back to his mother. Seeing the nurse is eye-balling him with the needle in her hand.

The nurse eyes the kid. "Come on now, let's do this, you first young one. You don't have to pull your pants down all the way just need to get to the soft part of the cheek." The nurse tells Jake.

Brian tries very hard not to chuckle at this whole situation, knowing he is getting one next. He looks over at Olivia shaking his head. "What your family will do for you to go through something simple as a little prick in our asses!"

Olivia is smiling hearing him say that. "Well, good…Jake get those jeans down and turn around."

"Mom! I don't want to do this! I don't like needles either! You should know that by now!" Jake says a little fearful and anxious to get out of the room.

The nurse walks over to the young man, then looks at Brian with a wink in her eye with the syringe in her hand.

"Young man, just get this over with, I don't have all day now! Your mother needs to take this tetanus shot." The nurse says in a more frustrating voice.

Brian sighed and reached over and grabbed Jake as tight as he could.

"No dad! Stop! Let go of me!" Jake is a pretty strong kid, and determined to get out of his dad's grasp. "Mom! Come on please!"

"Sorry baby, I won't take mine unless you two take it, too!" Olivia said to her son.

Brian turned Jake around and held him and pulled his shorts down just enough. "Hurry nurse, he is strong!"

The nurse quickly walks behind Jake and dabs an alcohol swab on his upper left cheek.

Not someone to cry so easily, but Jake feels darn near close to it as he continues struggling. "Get off me dad! Stop! Stop!" He felt the coldness of the alcohol. Not wanting to show his tears to his mom and dad, he tries to move, but fails and tries one last attempt to get away from taking this shot.

The nurse quickly pokes the needle into Jake and pushes the liquid into him.

"Owwww! Oh my god!" Jake wants so badly to curse as Brian let him go from his tight grasp. He pulled his shorts back up and turned around to his dad. "I told you I didn't want it!" He says while rubbing himself where he got the shot.

Just then, Brian turned around, unbuckles his belt and starts unzipping his pants. "Okay nurse, I am ready for this, let's get this done." He pulls his pants down just enough as he puts his hand on the table, as he grits his teeth and prepared.

The nurse just finished getting another one ready, and walks up behind Mr. Cassidy, and dabs a spot with alcohol, then quickly pokes him with the needle.

Brian groans out a little through his gritted teeth.

Olivia can't believe they did this for her. "I can't believe you did this for me." She shook her head in disbelief.

The nurse finishes prepping another syringe for the third time, thinking this family is nuts. "Okay ma'am it's time for yours now."

Olivia sighed and couldn't believe she was getting a shot in her ass.

"That's better." The nurse smiled. "Okay roll over on your side." The nurse pulls her hospital gown up just a little and finds a spot and dabs a cold alcohol wipe on her.

Olivia flinched suddenly from the cold alcohol wipe.

"Miss Benson you have to stay still, for goodness sake it was just a little wipe of alcohol on you." The nurse said to her.

"Hey, remember I am the one getting a needle in my ass! You know what it feels like now!" Olivia shouted nervously. "Just give me a heads up when you..." Olivia is cut off just as the nurse quickly jabs the needle into her rear end.

"Owwww! Damn it! That hurt! Why did you have to like stab it in me!?" Olivia immediately starts to rub the area she had the needle go into her. "I told you to let me know so I could prepare myself for it! Man it still stings!" She said raising her voice to the nurse.

The nurse just shook her head. "Calm down Miss Benson, you were so hyped up I had to give it to you when you were caught off guard. Otherwise, it would have taken longer to give it to you." She helped to move her on her back again.

As the nurse left, Brian took his hand off of Jake's eyes. He looked over at Olivia trying not to laugh at her, but can't help but laugh because of the silliness of Olivia's fear.

Jake tried not to laugh. He attempted to muffle his amusement, "Oh my god mom, you know you sounded like a scared little girl." Jake said.

Olivia glared at Jake and Brian, still feeling some of the sting from the needle and sighed.

"Well, it looked like you aren't so drugged up. But that means it will be nice when you can go home soon. Isn't that nice to know right Liv? Right son?" Brian said. He looked at Olivia and noticed her eyes were fluttering.

"Yes, it is," Jake responded as he leaned back into the soft and comfortable chair. He, too, has started to feel tired himself.

Brian sat next to Olivia's bed and took her hand in his and kissed her. "You do look tired babe. Get some rest. I will be here to take you home when you wake up."

Olivia nods, as her eyelids finally closed as she fell asleep. Jake seemed to have fallen asleep in his chair as well.

Brian smiled and leaned down and gave Olivia a kiss on her lips and whispered to her, "You are so beautiful and sexy when you sleep. I love you so much."

Just then, Heather seemed to be waking up but groaned from her headache. She holds her stomach, feeling sick and softly spoke, "Mom…mom…"

Brian heard her and walked over to her whispering so as to not wake up Jake or Olivia. "Shhh…Heather, you are in a hospital room. Just relax okay. Go back to sleep. Your mom is resting in the other room." Brian strokes her hair lightly, tries to help her fall back asleep.

"Rob…ert hurt mom and me…" Heather started to get worked up remembering what happened to her and her mom.

"Honey, you're getting worked up, relax…" Brian sat on the side of her bed as he gently and lightly traced her face trying to relax her. He hopes Heather will feel better soon.

Tears started to come to Heather as she tries to fall back asleep. Fifteen minutes later, Brian was able to help Heather go back to sleep as he sighed but smiled a little at her. Brian has always wanted to have a daughter. He saw he helped her to fall asleep, as he got back up and walked back over to the other chair and sat in it and felt tired himself. He closed his eyes and almost immediately fell asleep himself.

* * *

 **McDonald's - Manhattan, New York**

Amanda drove into the parking lot of McDonald's and unbuckles her seat belt and Luke' belt, gets out and walked to the passenger side and opened the door for him. "You ready for a burger and fries buddy?"

Luke nods his head 'yes' as he got out of the car and took her hand in his. As Amanda shut the car door, abruptly Luke flinched once again.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You are okay. Let's eat!" Amanda said as they walked into McDonald's and went up to the counter to order the food.

The young woman at the register sees the cute kid and his mother and thinks he is her son. "Hello, welcome to McDonald's what can I get you today? Your son is so adorable."

Amanda looked at Luke holding his hand. Luke doesn't seem to want to let go at the moment. "Yes um, I would like one kid's meal with milk, and I will have a Big Mac, small fry, and sweetened iced tea, please."

The young lady at the register ordered the food and gave the woman her change. "We will bring it out to you ma'am," She said smiling.

"Thank you," Amanda answered back.

Suddenly Luke started to pull on Amanda's arm as he wanted to sit down at a table he sees empty. "Come on hurry before someone takes it!"

"Okay, okay..." Amanda chuckled a little realizing she has a son, and can't believe it still. "Good table Luke, it's nice a big for just the two of us." They sat down at the table, but Luke will not sit across from her, he quickly moves and sits right next to her.

Amanda sighed but smiled at him as she lightly strokes his hair, as she then puts her arm around him to show him he's safe with her.

Ten Minutes Later…

They get their food served to them. As Luke opens his kid's meal, he dives right into the fries and eats them so fast because he hasn't eaten for two days now.

Amanda wondered how long he had been on the street. She noticed how his clothes were so dirty looking. His hair is messed up, and not brushed. As they eat their food, Amanda looked at her cell phone to find out if there are any missing children. She didn't see anybody looking for him, and wonders if his foster parents exist, or they have died. Amanda is saddened by this wondering what she should do.

Later, after they finished their lunch, Amanda wipes his face off after Luke messed up his face with sauce from his hamburger all over his mouth. Amanda knew what she had to do, knowing she found her son she gave up ten years ago. "Luke, you are going to come home with me tonight. You mister will get some new clothes, shoes, then a nice hot bath, and get those teeth of yours brushed really good, okay?"

Luke looked up at Amanda with a smile on his face and just nodded 'okay' at her. He ate all he could eat after finishing off that delicious apple pie from McDonald's.

"Okay, let's get you some clothes!" Amanda said getting up and took his hand again and walked out of McDonald's to the car. They both got into the car and drove off get some clothes for the child.

"Okay, let's get you some new clothes for you, and then we can go home!" Amanda said getting up and taking his hand again as they walk out of McDonald's and to the car again. They both get into the car and drives off.

 **Macy's Herald Square - New York City, New York**

Twenty Minutes Later...

Amanda turned into the parking lot and parks. She took his hand and walked into the department store. They walked into the children's section and saw some pants for him. "These pants look good on you. You like this color blue?"

Luke looked up at Amanda and smiled. "Yeah, I like that color. I also like black, brown, green and purple!"

She chuckled. "Okay then...we'll get all those colors for you. Do you like baseball or football? There are some great jerseys over there - look." Amanda said pointing her finger towards the shirts on the rack.

"Wow, cool! I like baseball, not football so much, though. I like basketball!" Luke told her and smiled.

"Well, okay and they match all your pants we got you, too. I think we have enough pants and shirts." Amanda said as they walked over to the underwear section.

Luke walked with her and saw the underwear, as he suddenly stopped walking and doesn't want to get any closer shaking his head. He started to get upset. "I... I don't want to go there with you. I want to sit down somewhere, please!"

"Honey, what's wrong?" Amanda asked him.

He just shook his head, not wanting to go near those clothes. "He...he took them off me and touched me down there!" Luke said when he sat on the floor against a wall.

Amanda is horrified hearing this. She now knows what has happened to him. "Luke, don't worry, you will never have that happen to you ever again. You are safe with me okay?" She knelt down putting the clothes she's carrying down on another chair and put her arms around Luke. She hugged him as she rubbed his back to comfort him.

Luke clings onto her burying his face into her. He doesn't cry but is clearly upset remembering what was done to him just a few years ago.

Amanda sits there with him for fifteen minutes just holding him. "Can you walk over to the register over there? That lady right there will watch you okay?" Amanda nods at the lady knowing she heard what she said to the boy.

Luke just nods 'okay' and lets out a sigh, and stood up with Amanda. He looked at her again and put his arms around her waist giving her a hug again. "Thanks for keeping me safe. You feel like a mom to me."

Amanda smiled at what he said, hugging him back. "You are very welcome Luke. I have never been a mom before. Will you help me with that?"

"Yep! I will." Luke said. "I will go over to that lady. You won't be long right?"

"Nope, just a few minutes okay?" Amanda replied giving him a kiss on the head.

Luke walked over to the register where the lady was and sat down in a chair she had behind the counter.

Amanda is determined to find the person who scared and molested Luke. She walked over to the underwear section and picked up a couple of packages of underwear for him. She then walked to the sock section and took a guess what size a 10-year-old wears. She went back to the chair as she picked up the half a dozen pants and shirts she picked out for him and walked back to the register.

The woman behind the register smiled at Amanda. "Have you found everything you needed?"

"Yes, thank you. And thank you for watching my son." Amanda just then realized what she said out loud in front of Luke, and looked at him.

Luke looked up at her after hearing that, but all he did was smile at her.

Amanda shook her head for a moment as she placed the clothes on the counter. "This will be all."

"Alrighty then." The woman took the individual safety monitors off each clothing and rung them all up. "That will be $92.50. Will this be cash or credit card?"

"Credit card," Amanda said as she took out her small wallet she had in her jacket pocket. Amanda is not the kind of woman to carry a purse around. She is more of a tomboy like she has been all her life.

The woman took her credit card and swiped her card, then gave it back to her. "I hope everything will fit him. If you should have to bring them back, we will gladly change size for you."

"I hope that doesn't happen, but thank you for saying that," Amanda said as she took the bags from the woman. She looks at Luke smiling. "Okay, you ready to get home?"

"Yep, I'm ready to go home. I am tired." Luke said as he tried to pretend a huge yawn.

"Hey now! No yawning yet. You still need to take a bath; you are so dirty!" Amanda told him as she holds onto the bags of clothes.

Luke sighed. "Do I have to?" He looked at his feet scuffing them on the carpet.

"Yes, you do…oh, hang on we need to get some shoes for you, too." She said as they started walking toward the front doors where the shoe section is.

"But I like these shoes!" Luke says with a scrunched up nose.

"Well…they do look scuffed and dirty and looks like you've worn them out. This will be the last thing to get okay?"

"Oh alright!" Luke said sticking his tongue out at her.

Amanda laughs shaking her head at him. "You are so funny." She walked over to a bench and sat the bags down. "Okay well…since you are ten years old how about some good sneakers and a pair of dress shoes?"

"Dress shoes? What are those?" Luke asked her.

"They are shoes you wear when you go to nice places when you are dressed nicely," Amanda tells him.

"Like church?" Luke wonders.

"Yes. Like church." Amanda said even though she hasn't been to church in years since she was a child herself.

Luke walked over to a rack of sneakers and looked at each one. He noticed a nice pair of sneakers that are blue, with a white stripe on the side of them. "I like this one. Oooh, and this one!" He sees a red one with white stripes. "Can I have both of them? Please!?"

Amanda looked at him and laughed. She stood up and checked them out, and noticed the price of each one was $44 each. "Okay the price is reasonable; you can have both." She picked them up and sat down. "Okay let's see if these fit you. Sit back down."

Luke gets excited about the shoes. He sits down and immediately flips off his dirty old sneakers and pulls off his socks.

Amanda watched him put on the shoes on, as he stood up to walk in them a little. "Do you like them? Do they fit well on you?"

"Yep, they do! Thanks for getting me shoes, too!" Luke said to Amanda smiling.

"Okay, then we are done." She looked at her watch. "Wow, okay it's getting late. It's almost 6:30 pm, and you still need a bath before bedtime." Amanda picked up his old shoes and puts them in the shoe box and the other shoes he wanted. She walked over to the register with Luke.

The guy at the register smiled at Amanda. "Did you find what you needed?"

"Yes, thank you," Amanda said smiling back at him and thinks, 'Wow is this guy hot looking!' She takes out her credit card and hands it to him.

The guy swipes her credit card and hands it back to her. "These are on sale today. You get 10% off, which will be a total of $66.75."

"Wow, that's good, I didn't see the sign for that." She puts her credit card back into her wallet and smiled at the guy and thinks to herself: 'This guy is kind of cute.' She can't help but smile at him.

Luke saw Amanda's face then looked back at the guy, then back to Amanda again. "You like him? I can tell by your face!" He chuckled a little.

Amanda suddenly was flustered after hearing Luke tell her that right in front of the guy. "Luke!"

The guy looked at the kid and laughed at him. Then he looked back at the woman. "Hey now, how do you know that?"

"Because I have seen it before on a lady!" Luke said with a smirk on his face.

Amanda put her hand over his mouth trying to prevent him from saying something else. She rolled her eyes at the guy but smiled at him again. "I am sorry; my son is a little bit too blunt!"

The guy put the boxes of new shoes into a bag, and hands the bag over to the woman, just when she started to grab the bag her hand touched his. He smiled at her again. "My name is Josh, what's yours?" He asked her forgetting for the moment he just had her credit card with her name on it.

Amanda became flustered once again still smiling at him. "Um...my…my name is Amanda." She couldn't believe she stuttered that out.

Luke crossed his arms watching the both of them and yawns again, this time, a real yawn and looked at Amanda, who started to get anxious to go home. "Hey! Kid tired here!"

Josh chuckled. "I think your son wants to go home," He said, as he quickly jots down something on a piece of scratch paper, and hands it to Amanda.

Amanda took the piece of paper as she looked at Luke. "Okay, okay…we are going. Keep your pants on."

Luke said making a goofy face at her, "My pants are on!" He stuck his tongue out at her still making funny faces at her.

Josh and Amanda both laughed, as Josh says, "You have one seriously funny boy there Amanda."

"Yes, I do. My funny boy needs to get home and take his bath." She finally looked at the piece of paper Josh handed her and looked at it. She saw it was his phone number then looked back at him with raised eyebrows, but she did have a smile her face.

She then took his pen from his front pocket on his shirt still smiling at him, and jotted down her phone number on the paper. She tore off that side of it, handing it back to Josh. "It was nice talking to you, Josh. Hope to speak to you later sometime."

Josh looked at the paper and smiled and looked back at her with a wink.

"Bye for now," Amanda said. She looked at Luke. "Honey, can you carry your shoes? I have to take your clothes in these three bags."

"Yep!" Luke said with the bag of his shoes and started walking with Amanda out the front doors of the store.

Amanda can't help smiling all the way to the car. She believed she might have found a good decent guy this time. She hoped he called her soon. Amanda could use a nice relationship this time with a man. Just to make sure she decided to check on his background before anything starts up when she gets to work again.

They got to the car as Amanda unlocked the car doors. Luke got into the car and quickly puts his seat belt on as Amanda opened the back door putting the bags of clothes in the backseat. Once in the car, she drove back to her apartment.

* * *

 **Amanda Rollins' Apartment - Manhattan, New York**

Twenty Minutes Later...

The both get back to the apartment. Amanda was exhausted and still hurting, but doesn't want to let on to Luke that she is injured. As they walked into the apartment, Amanda set the bags down by the couch. "Okay Luke, get yourself in that bathroom and take your bath."

"Ugh…can I just go to bed?" Luke whined a little. "I am tired."

Amanda gave him a bit of a glare. "Listen to me, you HAVE to take this bath. I didn't want, to say anything in public, but since you've been with me, I have noticed a smell coming from you. Now march yourself in there and get wet, use soap, then rinse. Do the same with your hair okay?"

Luke looked at her with big eyes. "Aw fine! I just wanted to go to bed." He started to walk towards the bathroom as he tried to smell under his arm.

Amanda watched him and just laughed. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabs a bottle of water, then walked back to the family room and slowly and carefully sat down on the couch. She flicked on the TV and tried to get comfortable, which was hard because of the pain and stinging feeling she still had on her ribs and ass.

Twenty-Five Minutes Later…

Luke came out of the bathroom, his hair was wet, and had a towel around his waist. As he walked over to Amanda thinking she was just watching TV, he started to say, "Okay I did it! I'm all clean and smelling good." He walked around to look at her and sees she fell asleep.

Luke turned off the TV and looked around to find a blanket. He saw one over the chair on the other side of the room. He grabbed it and laid it over Amanda, then turned off the light, then walked back to his bedroom shutting the door behind him.

Luke started yawning again as he realized he didn't have pajamas and decided to wrap himself up tightly in his bed sheet. He reached up and turned off the light, and turned on his side, and before he knew it, he fell asleep. He felt safe with Amanda and slept peacefully through the night.

The Next Morning…

Amanda wakes up and realizes she's on the couch, she yawns and stretches a good long time, making her side hurt, as she starts to sit up. Owwww! Damn it! What the hell is wrong with my ass!" She slowly stands up and walks to her bedroom, and closing the door. She slowly takes off her jeans. "Ahh, damn..." She walks up to her mirror then turns slightly to look at her rear-end and notices a red welt on both sides of her cheeks. "Oh my god what the..." She then starts to think back and remembered Fin finding Robert's belt in the trash can.

"Robert's belt...oh my god he got his rocks off on me!" She turns more and looks at it closer. "Unbelievable...I got spanked by a sick freak rapist!" Amanda cringes a little feeling sick thinking about that bastard. "Looks like Nick will be happy putting some antibiotics on my ass." Amanda sighs, then carefully puts on some silk underpants on and shorts and grabbed a t-shirt and pulls it over her head, then lays down on her stomach on her bed.

* * *

 **Nick Amaro's Apartment - Manhattan, New York**

 **Nick's Bedroom**

Nick is laying in his bed and can't stop thinking about Amanda. It's one in the morning and wonders if she's awake, and picks up his phone and calls Amanda.

 _"Hello?"_

"Well good morning, Amanda. How is my sexy detective?"

 _"Um…Nick, it's 1 am in the morning, and your sexy detective is hurting."_

"Why don't I come over and take care of you?"

 _Amanda thought of that and felt the pain in her ass still. "Okay Nick, but we have to be quiet, Luke is sleeping, you hear me? No hanky panky!"_

"No hanky panky? But where is the fun then?"

 _"The only fun you will have is looking at my bare ass with a large red welt on it that you are going to put some antibiotics on!"_

"What in the world happened?"

 _"Just get over her now, Nick!"_

"Okay, I'm coming!" Nick said as he hung up the phone, and put a long coat on, grabbed his keys and wallet and ran out of his apartment.

Amanda Rollins' Apartment - Manhattan, New York

Twenty Minutes Later...

Nick walks to Amanda's door and uses his key to get inside, he shuts the door and walks into her bedroom, and opens the door. He sees her laying on her bed on her stomach. He takes off his trench coat revealing only his boxer shorts. He quietly and carefully gets on her bed next to her, as he leans into her and begins to kiss her neck softly.

Amanda suddenly wakes up feeling someone kiss her neck and moans a little. "Nick...I said no hanky panky." She whispered. " Pull down my shorts Nick, and my panties and you will notice why I'm in pain and hurting."

Nick's eyes widen at what he heard. "Um...do I get to spank your ass baby? Because doing that would indeed make me want to hanky your panky!" Nick snickers a little and then begins to pull her shorts off.

"NO! Nick be careful I've already been spanked! More like belted! My ass is red and hurting alright?!" Amanda still feels the burning of it, her breath is a little faster and tries fighting tears back. She felt embarrassed.

Nick confused, but then noticed red marks on the sides of her cheeks. He carefully pulls down her silk panties over her cheeks. "Oh my god, Amanda! What the hell happened?" He looks at the red welt as he gently touches her skin.

"Ow! Nick! I asked you to come over to put some antibiotics on it since I can't!" Amanda cringes grasping onto the bedsheet. "The tube is on the dresser; please help me, Nick."

"I'm sorry...Amanda, who hit you?" Nick reached over to pick up the tube of antibiotics, he opened the top and squeezed some onto his fingers.

Amanda shakes her head and sighs. "Robert hit me when he knocked me out in the hospital. Fin found his belt in a trash can as we were leaving. Oh my god Nick, the last time I ever got a whipping was from my dad when I was 14 years old for drinking his beer I stole. I was so wasted and was sick for two days after that. Nick hurry my ass still is stinging me!" Amanda says in an almost cry in her voice from the pain.

Nick sighs and wishes he had killed Harris at that construction site. Nick carefully and gently begins to touch her skin putting the antibiotic where the red welts are and slides his fingers over welts where the most redness is.

"Ow! Ow! Oh, my god, that stings Nick!" Amanda can't help it, but she cries as she buries her face in her pillow.

Nick feels bad for her, as he finishes putting the antibiotic cream on her skin. He then leans down for a moment out of weakness and gently kisses a free spot on her right cheek. "I love you, Amanda!" He places his hands on the small of her back and begins to massage her back gently and lovingly. Nick still hears Amanda crying, showing little heaves from her upper body.

"Nick…I'm sorry."

He continues to rub her back as he leans more into her, as he lays down on the bed next to her. "What are you sorry for, this wasn't your fault."

Amanda lifts herself up and moves, keeping her stomach against him, with her head on his chest and her arm around his waist. She feels vulnerable and weak, but feeling safe with Nick, as she wipes her tears away.

Nick holds onto Amanda in his arms and wishes she wasn't hurting. He reaches up and turns off the light, then pulls the blankets over both of them.

Both Amanda and Nick fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters from Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf). All other characters are mine.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Violence (teenage gang beating).

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Two Weeks Later…

Angela and Heather have almost recovered from their ordeal and are now back home to a somewhat normal life; Robert Harris was finally dead and out of their lives for good. Angela continued to have flashbacks of that night when Robert assaulted her and raped her. Angela still has the heart-shaped locket necklace around her neck still with no clue to who that other picture was in her locket.

Heather has been having chronic headaches but is on medication for them. Heather is still angry that Olivia lied to her by not telling her that her mother was raped. She has not yet told her mother that Robert had abused her five months ago, and she has been violated by him before he was killed.

Amanda still has Luke with her; she found out his foster parents were dead. They died in an explosion in their home. She read that the foster father had a meth lab in their basement when he was cooking it. He had blown up the whole house with his wife and their three other foster kids. Amanda found out that the foster father had a history of abusing children all his life.

Olivia is back home and as usual; she is back to work with her partner Nick. Brian also has been back to work at SVU for the last week. All seems to be going well for now with everyone.

However, not for long…

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit - Manhattan, New York**

 **Squad Room**

Olivia sat at her desk, going over some paperwork from a recent case she and Nick were going over. While reading notes from the case, she knew how the perp grabbed a young girl and used her as a shield to get away. It suddenly triggers the memory of what Harris did when he grabbed Heather in the hospital two weeks ago.

She was such in deep thought, as she keeps hearing in her head what Heather said to her. Olivia also remembers what Robert had said.

 ** _~ Flashback ~_**

 _"Robert come on…put the gun down," Olivia said, "Let's talk," Olivia said pleading with him._

 _Robert stood there in his hospital garb tightening his grip on Heather grinning at Olivia. "I know who you are Olivia Marie Benson," he said as he jabbed the muzzle of the gun into Heather's head._

 _Heather felt the gun to her head. She continued crying feeling defeated. She calmly starts accepting her fate._

 _Robert began pressing his body against the back of Heather. It gave Olivia the impression he wanted to take Heather right then and there._

 _Heather flashes back to the night Robert had her in her bedroom, and she was vulnerable. She remembered how violent he was with her. She shook her head trying to get the images and feelings out of her mind._

 _Although, Olivia nor Angela doesn't know this, but Robert had already raped her months ago. Olivia looked at him so angry she just wants to kill him, but can't. Although confused when Robert said he knows her. Nevertheless, she plays along, "Then you know that I can help you even if you did assault and rape my friend Angela." Olivia realized she just admitted something she was not supposed to say out loud in the presence of Heather. She closed her eyes tightly and sighed heavily._

 _Heather heard what her Aunt Liv just said about her mother being raped. She looked at her with a look of horror. She shouts at Olivia, "AUNT LIV IS THAT TRUE?! MY MOM WAS RAPED! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING TO ME EARLIER?" She yelled through her tears._

 _"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH! Your mother deserved it! She wanted IT just!" Robert said as he gyrated his hips against Heather. "She had it coming to her!" Robert yelled out, still pointing the gun at Heather's head. "You and this little bitch here have a history you and she may not realize!"_

 _"Give me the gun, Robert. Nobody has to get hurt here!" Olivia said with disgust and fear in her voice, trying hard not to lose it herself hearing Robert. "Heather, honey! Your mom didn't want me to say anything, I just…"_

 _Heather began shaking her head back and forth crying and hurt. She couldn't get it out of her head now, that Robert raped her mother. She thinks about what Robert did to her mother and herself. "JUST NOTHING! YOU LIED TO ME AUNT LIV!" She paused for a moment, and she looked down, "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE MY AUNT! YOU AREN'T EVEN MY AUNT ANYWAY!"_

 ** _~Flashback Ends~_**

Olivia is in such deep thought that she does not even hear Nick trying to talk to her.

"Olivia! Liv! Hey, Liv!" Nick said raising his voice.

Olivia is startled out of her thoughts and looked at Nick. "Huh? What?"

"Are you okay Liv? Where did you go to?" Nick asked.

"Oh nothing, I am fine, Nick. Just fine…" she stood up clearly upset and shaken by something.

Nick stood up as well, and went over to her and whispers to her, "Liv, come on let me help you. I know something is up with you. You know I will always have your back."

"I know Nick. I just have something to figure out on my own. Please understand," Olivia tells him putting her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

 **Peterson Home - Staten Island, New York**

 **Kitchen**

Angela is in her kitchen making lunch when she picked up a knife to cut the lettuce for the sandwiches she was making. Suddenly she is reminded of the day she had to use a knife to defend herself from Robert eight months ago; then there was a flashback to when he raped her just a couple weeks ago. Her hands begin to shake. Just then, Heather walked into the kitchen. "Hey mom when is lunch going to be ready? I'm starving!" Heather tells her mom loudly.

Angela quickly turned around extremely startled and waved the knife in front of her. Heather is much too close to her. Angela shrieks.

"WHOA MOM!" Heather jumped back quickly staying away from the knife; she is not necessarily scared, but she was startled herself.

Angela suddenly realized what just happened and immediately puts the knife down and looked at Heather. "Oh Heather I'm so sorry, I'm sorry…." She sighed and hugged her daughter.

"It is okay mom, I understand," Heather said hugging her mom. "I'm just glad he's dead and not living with us anymore. Maybe you shouldn't go on blind dates anymore."

Angela shook her head and chuckled at her daughter's comment. "Yes, I guess so. Let's have some lunch, okay?" she kissed her daughter's head.

Later, after they finished their meal, Heather looked at her mom. "Mom, Jake asked me to go out with him today at Central Park. He said he had a surprise for me. Is that okay? Please?" Heather pleaded with her.

"Oh all right. Just be careful and don't forget to take your cell phone with you if you need to call me okay?" Angela told her daughter.

Heather smiled and jumped up excited and gave her mother a hug. "Thank you, mom! I will be home before dinner. Don't worry about me! I'm always safe with Jake!" she smiled. She grabbed her purse, keys, and bounces out of the house.

Her mother watched her leave. She shook her head, and says to herself out loud, "Young love, I always wondered if it's too young to be having boyfriends at her age." Angela decides to get comfortable and do some reading.

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit - Manhattan, New York**

 **Squad Room**

Olivia walked over to get a cup of coffee, still thinking about that gold heart locket necklace she saw around Angela's neck in the hospital a couple of weeks ago. She picked up her coffee mug and started pouring the coffee into her cup. Her mind isn't fully there, as she looked up for a moment.

Nick had been watching Olivia for a while now when he noticed she is about to burn herself with the coffee. "Hey! Olivia look alive!" Nick yelled and ran over to her. Nick quickly throws a handful of napkins down at her feet ready to soak the spilled coffee on the floor.

Olivia jumped back suddenly knowing how hot the coffee was. "Damn it! I'm sorry Nick." She sighed and put the coffee mug down.

"Liv, maybe you should rest. Lie down in the crib, take a nap," Nick said to her.

"Yeah, maybe I should," she said running her hand through her hair, "Thanks, Nick."

"No problem Liv, just calm down," Nick answered back.

"Hey Liv, you might consider mediation, it will work wonders. It also keeps you fit and strong," Munch tells her.

Olivia looked at Munch with a glare. "Munch, has anyone ever told you that you know too much?" Olivia replied sarcastically.

"Umm…not. Just thought I'd mention it anyway," Munch smirked and waved his hand for her to go.

Olivia shook her head, but too tired to laugh as she walked towards the crib. She walked in, finds a bunk, and lays down on one of them. She put her hand on her chest and took a deep breath. She touched the necklace that is around her neck that her mother left her, and she quickly falls asleep.

* * *

 **Central Park - New York City, New York (Monday)**

 **West Side**

Jake is walking into Central Park that afternoon with his girlfriend, Heather. They are holding hands looking for a spot to have an afternoon snack and some quiet time together. They both are in love with one another even at their young age.

"How about this spot under the tree?" Jake pointed out.

"It looks perfect to me," she smiled and kissed him.

Jake smiled at Heather and set the picnic basket down. He took out the folded blanket from under his other arm and whipped it out as Heather grabbed the other end, and both placed it on the ground. Heather sat down on it and looked up at him smiling.

"Hope you brought something good for us! I would love to spend time with you more than I would enjoy having the food, though," Heather told him and smirked at him making a face.

"You better believe I have something good! You are going to love it. What kind of guy would I be if I didn't know the things you like?" Jake smiled as he opened the basket and began to get everything out. "Okay, let us see what we have here…" Jake pulled out green, sweet, delicious grapes, and her favorite potato chips with ranch dip. He took a grape off the bunch and put it in her mouth smiling. He teased her pretending to put it in his mouth. But, decides to put it in her mouth instead.

"Hey!" she said chewing on the grape. She kissed him as she playfully pushes him back as he falls backward, she laughed at him.

"Okay! Okay! I deserve that." Jake said laughing too. "I also have some dessert for later. Your absolute favorite, cherry cheesecake with whip cream."

Heather's eyes widen, "Mmmm…that sounds so good! Can't wait to eat that!" Heather said leaning into him again as he falls back. She climbs on top of him and plants a deeper passionate kiss on his amazing smooth lips.

Jake smiled, as he wrapped his arm around her back continues to kiss her deeply. He stopped for a moment and looked into her eyes. "You are so beautiful you know that? I love your face, your soft skin, your long blonde hair shiny and bright. I also have to mention your gorgeous body!" Jake said as he moved his hand down her back and lightly placed his hand on her rear end as he kissed her once again.

Heather is startled slightly where his hand went, but loved his light touches. Heather heard his flattery about her. "Mmmm…Jake," she said as she continued kissing him back more passionately. She suddenly flipped him, so he is on top of her, not once leaving his lips, but with a smile on her face.

Jake wrapped his arms around her again, as he lied on top of her. She loves making out with her like this. One of his hands slowly and gently glides under her shirt, wanting to feel her breasts. Jake kept kissing her as if they were married to each other, but stopped for a moment and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Heather, so much. I wish we could get married. But you know our mom…they would never approve." Jake told her with disappointment in his voice. He caressed her face lightly as he looked into her blue eyes. He then leaned in once again and kissed her even harder.

Heather heard what he said about wanting to marry her. She smiled. "Jake I wish we could get married, you have no idea. I love you so much, too! My mom would never agree to it. We are too young." Heather said with a small pout on her lips.

"Let me take that cute little pout away," Jake said with a smile and continued kissing her, feeling aroused. He wished he could make love to her again. But he knew they would get arrested for public display of affection to the tenth degree. And knowing both his mom and dad would kill him for it too. "Heather, I so want to make love to you, why don't we go back to my place? My dad and mom are at work, we can go there, and no one would bother us?" Jake said feeling her soft skin. "What do you think?" He pecked her on the lips lightly trying to get her to go with him.

Not too far away from their making out session, a bunch of guys is walking through Central Park. One particular guy who seemed to be leading them. He was looking for someone in particular. He then noticed a couple under the massive oak tree. He has something in his hand. As they got closer and closer, Heather and Jake continued to kiss and make out with one another. The lead guy rushes up to them, as one of his friends suddenly grabbed Heather off Jake.

Heather screamed suddenly, "GET OFF ME! LET ME GO!" She looked at Jake reaching for him, "JAKE! HELP!" Heather struggled in the guy's arms.

Jake stood up and started to lunge for the guy. "No! Leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you!" Jake became furious with his fists clenched ready to fight for his girl. "You take one step closer, and I will kill you!"

As Jake said that one of the guy's friends, Louie, grabbed Jake from behind. "Oh, no you will not! We are going to get you in loads of trouble! We know something that you don't!" Louie laughed looking over at his other friends. "Go ahead Tommy bruise him up, bruise him good! He deserves it! He looked like he was about to rape this girl!"

Heather continued screaming as she was being held back. She was being held and making her watch her boyfriend get pummeled by these guys. "NO! LET HIM GO! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" she cried and kicked at them to no avail.

Tommy placed a large manila envelope down on the ground and said, "Oh I'm going to love this!" Tommy snickered. He started to punch Jake in the face twice, and in his stomach several times.

Jake grunted and groaned with each punch thrown at his face, gut and side. He started coughing. He finally got one arm loose and lunged at Tommy with a roundhouse punch to his face breaking his nose. Blood pours out.

As Tommy goes down to the ground, his other friend, Roger, lunged for Jake and took a whack at him too. Suddenly Roger sucker punches Jake right in the eye. He was knocked to the ground by the punch. Blood is coming from his nose and the corner of his mouth.

Jake groaned. He is hurting everywhere but tried to get off the ground. He struggled to stand up, but can only see out of his right eye. He attempted to punch Roger right back as he took another swing and missed. He fell to the ground exhausted and was knocked out.

As the other guys try to hold Heather back, she screamed and kicked. She finally was able to get free. She ran away screaming for help. "SOMEONE HELP! I NEED HELP! MY BOYFRIEND IS GOING TO BE KILLED! HELP! HELP!" Heather cried out.

People all around Central Park are startled by the screams of this girl as they all looked around seeing her running away. Suddenly, an officer heard the girl's screams. He rushed to her aid.

"Miss, what is wrong! I am here! What is happening! I am Officer Gary Frank. How can I help you?"

"My…my boyfriend is going to get killed! They are beating him up; please help him!" Heather cried out.

Suddenly, sirens are screaming in the distance. The guys who are punching Jake heard the sirens and finally kicked him in his stomach, then they scattered and ran away. As Tommy took one look at Jake on the ground, he gives him another quick hard kick in his side. He picked up the envelope and dropped it on top of Jake's bloody and bruised body, and said, "There is something you should know about your beloved girlfriend…you're a rapist bastard! Oh and don't forget to tell your mommy and daddy cop too!" Tommy then screamed one last time to him, "YOU RAPED YOUR COUSIN! YOU ARE A SICK FREAK! AND A RAPIST!

Jake was barely conscious, but he heard what Tommy said. He groaned in pain. He tried to get up, but can't. He just laid on the grass holding his side; blood is flowing from his eye, nose, and mouth.

He noticed the envelope and reached for it. His stomach and ribs hurt so badly he grimaced in pain. He tried opening the envelope and tried to read it with his one good eye. He squints and tries to focus. He looked at the document and discovered that it says the same thing Tommy was saying.

His breath quickened, and his heart raced knowing what he was told and what he was reading. He feels sick to his stomach. "Oh no! Oh no! NO! NO! IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Jake screamed out. He struggles to stand up by grabbing onto the tree. Suddenly, he threw up behind the tree.

Just then, Officer Gary Frank ran up to Jake. Jake is startled, and turned around, and with all his might thinking it was Tommy again. He smacked the officer right in the face. "YOU SON OF…" Jake screamed.

The officer is thrown back just enough to almost toppled him over, but he recovered and was angered as he grabbed onto Jake's arms and pins them behind Jake's back.

"Get OFF ME! I didn't do anything! I was the one beaten up! Damn it!" Jake yelled hurting everywhere. "My parents are going to take your badge! This is police brutality!" Jake not sure what he's saying was so spaced out from the beating he just took. "I want your name and badge number right now! My mom is Detective Olivia Benson and my dad is Detective Brian Cassidy at SVU 1-6 precinct!"

Just as he said that, Heather came running up to them. She sees what the officer was doing to him. "NO! What the hell are you doing!? He was beaten up! Get your hands off him! He needed your help, not get arrested!" Heather screamed trying to pry the officer off her boyfriend.

"Sorry ma'am, he hit me! He is going to jail!" Officer Frank told her. He pushed her off him a little harder than he wanted. Heather fell back to the ground with a hard thud. She had hit her head a little and suddenly got dizzy. She held her head, and stood up - upset and crying.

"He didn't know it was you! He thought it was the guy that had beat him up earlier!" she tried telling the officer. She turned to Jake and looked at him. "Jake! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She didn't know what else to do but yelled at the officer again "Take him to NYPD, Special Victims Unit 1-6 PLEASE!" Knowing that Olivia is a cop and Jake's mother.

Jake was so out of it, and he could barely see clearly. His gut and side felt like they were on fire. He held onto the envelope somehow as the officer hauled him away and threw Jake into the police car. He slammed the door, shutting it, and gets in the car. He drives off to the SVU Unit.

Heather cried as she watched as the police car carrying Jake sped off. She is still out of breath and crying over what just happened. She kept feeling dizzy, and sick to her stomach. She picked up her purse and put it on her shoulder. Her butt is sore from landing on it so hard when the officer shoved her to the ground. She is glad she had jeans on today instead of a skirt.

Heather quickly hailed a cab. The cab driver noticed that it is her friend Heather and pulled over. Heather got in the car. "Please take me home…" Heather looked at the cabbie and noticed it is her friend Dani Beck, "Take me home please Dani," she cried. She felt so sorry for Jake. She kept visualizing the beating Jake took.

"Hey girl, what's wrong?" Dani looked into her rear view mirror and saw how upset she was. Dani has known Heather since she was 9-years-old. She used to be a cop herself when she transferred to NYPD Special Victims Unit 16th precinct for a little while. She knew she couldn't take that life seeing innocent children and teenagers being hurt and killed. She opted to drive cabs for a living instead. She remembered her partner, Elliot Stabler. She thought to herself, 'Elliot sure was a hot kisser!' as she wondered if he is still single these days.

Heather still holds her head and feeling queasy. The whole incident made her sick. "My…boyfriend Jake was beaten up in Central Park, and I don't know why. Please don't make me talk about it; I don't feel so hot right now."

"Okay. Okay, I will get you home right away. You know you can tell me anything, right?" Dani told her as she sighed.

"Yes, but I can't talk about it right now. Please understand Dani. I don't know what to do either. I just want to lay down; I feel sick to my stomach." All Heather can do is just nod to her, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She just wanted to get home so she can lay down.

Later, Dani reached Heather's home. She got out of the car, opened the back door for Heather and helped her out. "Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Dani asked her.

"I don't know Dani…I feel so sick to my stomach," she said as she looked up at her. She gave her a hug around her waist. "Thanks for driving me home Dani. I'll see you later."

Dani smiled and hugged her back while she kissed her forehead. "Okay. Feel better soon." She let go of Heather and watched her walk to her front door. Dani sighed and turned back to her cab and drove off.

* * *

 **Peterson Home - Staten Island, New York**

Heather walked into her house and went directly to her bedroom. She walked past her mother who had fallen asleep in her recliner while reading. She dropped her purse but felt her stomach churning. Suddenly she needed to throw up. She raced to her bathroom, opened the toilet lid, and threw up several times.

"Ugh! Oh no, is this what happens when I'm stressed out?" She closed the lid and slowly gets up. She rinsed her mouth with mouthwash. She looked in the mirror and saw her face as pale as a ghost. She's started to feel a migraine coming on. She took her medication, drinking it down with water.

She walked back into her bedroom and held her stomach. She sat down on her bed, flicking off her shoes and noticed some of Jake's blood on them. She covers her mouth hoping she does not throw up again.

Instead, she lied down, turning on her side hoping her sickness goes away soon. She thinks of Jake - there was so much blood everywhere on him, and badly bruised. She whispered to herself, "Jake I'm sorry. I love you!" She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit - Manhattan, New York**

 **Squad Room**

Officer Gary Frank walked into the station holding onto a cuffed Jake. He pulled him into the room roughly not realizing by putting his hands behind his back is hurting him so badly. Jake tried to struggle away from the cop, as the blood from his face dripped onto the floor of the station. "Excuse me, is there a Detective Olivia Benson or a Detective Brian Cassidy here?" the officer shouted out.

Jake rustled around in so much pain, trying to get out of his grip and yelled out, "GET THE HELL OFF ME! YOU ARE HURTING ME!"

Nick turned around when he heard the shouting and someone asking for Olivia. He heard the commotion. "She's busy at the moment, can I…?" Nick stopped talking when he saw who it is. "Jake! What the hell…?" Nick saw the bruises on his eye and face which were swollen, and his lip was split and bleeding. He also noticed his broken nose. He looked a little spacey.

"Do you know this kid?" Officer Gary Frank asked Nick.

"Yes, I do. He is my partner's son. Why is he in handcuffs officer?" Nick asked.

Jake sighed, "Nick, please don't tell mom or dad. If they are working, please just let me go home!"

Officer Frank grabbed him even tighter and started pushing him to the cage nearby. "This KID punched me in the face, which is an assault on an officer, he needs to be put in jail! He must be on drugs, too!"

Jake struggled trying not to be put in jail. "No! Ow! Come on! You're hurting me! Get off me!" Jake yelled, "Get this stupid cop off me, Nick!" He struggled more only to make the officer even madder.

Officer Frank pulled out his baton and whacks Jake in the back of his legs, and on his side that was already hurting from the beating he took earlier. "Shut up! Don't you ever call me stupid again!"

Jake doubled over groaning from the pain to the back of his legs, and his side making him much weaker as he collapsed on the floor in pain, not able to get up on his own.

"HEY! Don't do that! He is just a 16-year-old kid! He's been severely beaten up enough!" Nick grabbed at the officer, as he tries to pull him away from Jake.

Suddenly, Munch and Fin ran over to get Nick off of the officer. "Nick stop! Let go of him! You're just going to make it worse!" Fin said pulling on Nick as Munch pushed back the officer, so he doesn't get hurt.

Jake's on his knees, on the floor. His hands still handcuffed behind him. He continued coughing hard enough as he spits out the blood from his mouth. He was trying to catch his breath. The pain was unbearable.

Cragen suddenly came out of his office finally hearing the commotion, as he yelled out, "What the hell is going on!" he noticed Jake and wondered where Olivia and Brian are. He sees Amanda. "Rollins where the hell is Benson!?"

"I saw Liv going into the crib; I will get her," Amanda said as she ran to the crib. In her rush and still sore herself she ran in. The door slammed open waking Olivia.

 **The Crib**

"Hey! What's going on?! Where's the fire?" Olivia jerked awake. She sat up and saw it was Amanda. "What the hell Amanda? I was sleeping here!" Olivia shouted.

"You better get out to the squad room quick! Jake was brought in by a street cop. Olivia! Jake's been severely beaten up badly. He's all bruised up! On top of that, the officer that brought him in hit him with his baton twice on his back legs and his stomach. Jake's coughing up blood, and has collapsed on the floor!" Amanda told her.

Olivia's eyes widen as she jumped up from the cot. She ran out into the squad room with Amanda.

 **Squad Room**

Olivia noticed Munch holding back an officer, and Fin was holding onto Nick. Then she saw Jake on the floor face down coughing with his hands handcuffed behind him. She ran over to Jake. "Oh my gosh Jake, baby! What is going on?! What happened?!" She carefully helped him up and sat him on a chair. She saw his face and is horrified.

Jake looked at his mom shaking his head, tears running down his bruised face, "Tell me it is not true, please!" Tell me! I loved her MOM! I wanted to marry her one day!" Blood dripped on the floor profusely from his wounded face.

"What is not true!? What are you talking about?" She can't help but notice his black eye, his broken nose, and his bloodied lip. "Can someone please take these handcuffs off my son?" Olivia thought he has been beaten so badly he is hallucinating and not talking clearly. "What is Jake on!?" She gently touched his face, then looked up at everyone. "Who gave him drugs?" Olivia felt someone drugged him to make him like this.

"No! No! Mom I haven't taken any drugs! It is Heather mom! Is she my cousin?!" Jake is so upset and disgusted with himself.

The officer that Munch was holding onto jerked himself away, he walked over and quickly uncuffed the kid. As Nick finally calmed down some, he yelled out, "This idiot here comes in jerking him around while he's handcuffed. Jake told him it was hurting him, and he pulled out his baton and whacked him on the back of his legs and his stomach."

Olivia darted a look up at the officer and gave him a look only Olivia always gives when it comes to kids. Especially when it is one of her own. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Don't you ever touch MY kid like that ever again! I don't care if you are a cop or not! You could have broken his ribs!" Olivia yelled in his face, "What is your name?"

The officer looked at her almost with a look of fear on his face. His voice shook a little. "M... My name is G…Gary F... Frank ma'am."

"If you don't get out of my station right now, I will make sure your Captain knows about this incident. Now you get the hell out of here right NOW!" Olivia yelled and pointed toward the exit door.

"Mr. Frank, I suggest you leave now. If you think she's angry now, wait until she turns green, grows muscles and grows ten feet tall," Munch adds jokingly, as he tried to elevate the tension in the room.

Officer Frank looked at Munch, then over to Detective Benson. He then turned and left for fear of being attacked by this woman and her colleagues.

Olivia turned around toward Munch with a look of annoyance. "Really Munch? Did you have to joke with him?" Olivia said to him.

"Well, I was half correct. Tend to your son Olivia," Munch replied to Olivia.

Jake sat in the chair shaking and trembling, holding his side with his head down, as blood continued to drip to the floor.

Olivia looked over at Nick, "Nick, help me take him to interview room, please?" Olivia asked.

"Anything for you. Come on Jake…" Nick said, as he gently puts Jake's right arm around his neck.

Olivia took her son's other arm gently around her neck, and walked with Nick, helping Jake into the interview room.

 **Interview Room**

They walked in and sat him on the couch. "Take it easy now," Nick said to Jake as he nodded to Olivia, then left the room.

Olivia sat next to her son on the couch as she lightly touched his arm to comfort him. But Jake quickly jerked away from his mother. "Don't touch me!" He yelled. "Have you been lying to me this whole time!?"

Olivia looked at him confused and shook her head. "Jake, I would never lie to you! You are my son; I love you! Please just tell me what happened? Who has done this to you? Please tell me." Olivia says as her eyes are already welled up with tears. She tried to touch his face as she looked at the bruises on his handsome face. She felt pain herself for her son, and it showed on her face.

Jake lets his mother touch him this time. He still held his side hurting so badly. His face hurt as well, but much more his stomach and side. He finally looked up at his mother, "Why didn't you tell me that Heather was my cousin?" he asked.

Olivia is shocked by this new revelation but had no idea where he got this information. "Who told you this Jake?"

 **Squad Room**

Amanda was sitting at her desk shocked at what she just heard Jake say, and sighed. She is glad Luke wasn't here to witness this. At least, Erin her babysitter is taking care of Luke. Hoping Luke wasn't giving her any trouble.

Nick, on the other hand, was sitting at his desk and looking over at Amanda smiling at her. He can't help but think how he wants to ask her out on a date. He can't believe he's waited so long there, after knowing her for two years already. Nick started to fantasize about Amanda and him together.

As Amanda just happened to look up and noticed Nick with a weird, funny look on his face. She saw him staring at her, and looked to see if there was something on her shirt. Then she looked into the little mirror she has on her desk, and looked at her face, checking out her teeth, and her cheeks. She looked up at Nick again seeing him smiling. She smiled back at him.

Nick continued to smile back at Amanda still having the image in his mind, as he looked her up and down. He noticed how Amanda's body looked. Nick can almost feel his hand running down her thighs, feeling her long legs. He can't help wishing he could take her in his arms and make the best love to her; he licked his lips for a moment as he's imagining.

Suddenly, Amanda noticed the look Nick is giving her. She realized he never looked so good in tight jeans and a white buttoned down shirt. Now she started looking at him, totally oblivious to what is going on around her in the squad room. She was feeling a little hot when she picked up a folder from her desk and started to fan herself.

Nick let out a big release of air from his lungs. His sudden feeling of pleasure is getting to him and quickly turned back around to his desk so that Amanda wouldn't notice. Nick tried to go back to his paperwork. He shook his head trying to stop getting the images of Amanda's beautiful naked body in bed with him.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters from Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf). All other characters are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit – Manhattan, New York**

 **Interview Room**

"Jake! Tell me, please! Who said this?" Olivia said sternly, but she struggled to remain as calm as she can.

He looked up at his mother with tears welling up in his eyes. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a piece of folded up paper. He gave it to his mother while hiding tears. "I can't be here when you read this, and I don't want to hear it again," Jake told her as he struggled to get up from the couch.

Olivia took the piece of paper. "Jake Donovan Cassidy, sit your little butt back down right now! You and I are going to sort this out together." Olivia whispered this time. "Please," She said in a whisper this time.

Jake sat back down feeling disgusted, not able to look at his mother. He kept his body turned away from her. He leaned on the arm of the couch.

Olivia sighed then opened the folded piece of paper. Then she began reading it.

 _To Sargeant Olivia Benson:_

 _Recently I have discovered a secret in your family that I am sure you were not aware of. Not more than a month ago, I was doing some research on the internet, when I happened across a birth certificate showing a baby was born four years after you were born. It had the name 'Serena Benson' as the mother, but there was no mention made of the father's name._

 _The name on the birth certificate was Angela Benson. Then I found adoption papers with the name of Angela Benson. I noted that the couple who was adopting the child was John and Keri Peterson._

 _If that last name sounds familiar, you will find that her name is Angela Peterson now. Her daughter's name is Heather Peterson. I suggest you tell your 16-year-old son to stop banging his cousin. Otherwise, you will have a baby on your hands as well! Hope that screws up your kid's life forever! As well as that little slut Heather!_

 _-Robert Harris-_

 _P.S. If you want to see those documents, they are in a P.O. Box #205 at the US Postal in Manhattan. Good luck. And, if you are reading this, either you or someone from your squad as killed me. Have a beautiful life! Ha! Ha!_

As Olivia finished the letter, she froze in her place. She wasn't sure if it was from fear or she was just plain shocked. She realized why there were two gold heart lockets. Olivia's hands have begun to shake, and her breathing was a little heavy. After having heard this secret, she wanted to punch someone.

Jake was sitting curled up. He was physically hurting, especially his side, as he started to cough again, he began to feel sick. Needing to throw up, he struggled to get up, and he went over to the nearby trashcan and started to unload into it.

Olivia got up and went to her son. "Oh, Jake. I'm sorry," she said as she rubbed his back trying to comfort him. She began feeling sick herself, not because her son is vomiting. Her rage is building inside of her for what Robert Harris had done to her and her family. It still had not hit her yet that she just gained a younger sister and niece!

Jake finished throwing up and tried to get back up. He grabbed a handful of Kleenex that was on his desk and wiped his mouth. "I…I am sorry mom." He suddenly thought of something. "Oh no, I'm sorry!" He looked at his mother shaking his head back and forth. "Mom! Heather and I have had SEX! Several times and, and we were about to again today!" He gagged again then turned his head and vomited again. His body is weakening. He's having a killer headache right now.

Olivia's eyes widened hearing that her son was having sex with Heather. She tried to shake her head to try and get that image out of her head. "Baby! What happened to you? Who beat you up? You have to tell me, son. Please tell me you weren't the one that started it!" Olivia said as she looked at him as she tried to help him up again.

"No mom! Some dude came up to me. I...I...I think he was a junior last year in my high school! He threw this at me, and I read it, and I wanted to vomit. He called me a rapist Mom! A 'SICK FREAK RAPIST!' Then he started punching me, and I had to punch back to defend myself!" Jake shouted angrily then started coughing again. This time, he coughed up blood and became weak and collapsed.

"Oh no, Jake!" Olivia heard what he just said and was so pissed she wants to find that guy and arrest him for assault. She got up, opened the door, and yelled out, "SOMEONE CALL A BUS! MY SON THREW UP BLOOD AND JUST COLLAPSED! NICK HELP ME PLEASE!"

Nick heard Olivia screaming, so he quickly gets to the interview room. He ran in. "What happened?" He saw Jake lying on the floor, seeing spots of blood on the floor, and some coming out of his mouth.

Amanda quickly picked up the phone, "I need a bus to the SVU 1-6 precinct squad room fast! We have a 16-year-old boy who has collapsed and coughing up blood! Please hurry! He is the son of one of our detectives! NOW!" she yelled.

Munch and Fin ran to the front doors to help when the paramedics get there.

"Where the hell is Brian?" Olivia said panicking.

"Don't you at all talk to each other? Brian is with Elliot undercover," Cragen shouted back to Olivia.

"Damn it! Of all the times…." Olivia said with panic in her voice, which is not all like her. She has always been a strong woman.

Fifteen Minutes Later...

The paramedics finally got there as Fin and Munch guided them to where Jake was in the interview room. Olivia is cradling her son on the floor while stroking his hair. When she looked up, she saw the paramedics coming into the room, she says: "Please help my son! Be careful because he's been beaten up. He may have internal bleeding and possible fractured or bruised ribs." Olivia told them all this and mumbled under her breath, "I'm going to kill whoever beat up my son up because of another damn family secret my mother kept from me."

"Ma'am you have to move. Let us do what we came here to do," The paramedic told her.

"Listen, first, do NOT call me ma'am! I am his mother, do you understand! Secondly, I'm not leaving! Do what you have to do but I'M STAYING WITH MY SON!" Olivia shouted determined to stay.

Nick stood there seeing how hard this was for Olivia to not leave Jake. "Liv! Come on! Let the paramedics do what they need to do," Nick said with his hand outstretched to help her up.

Jake laid in his mother's arms with blood on his hand from coughing into it. He was going in and out of consciousness.

"Nick, I just...just can't…" Olivia's tears ran down her face as she held her son. She thought she would never have a child in her lifetime until she had to give up her daughter 27 years ago. "Please, Nick." She kissed Jake's head as she stroked his hair.

Nick sighed and walked to her and started to lift her up from the floor as she put Jake down lightly as the paramedics quickly give him oxygen. They also checked his wounds on his face. They cut his shirt, and they found not only a large bruise that already formed on his side where he was beaten up, and again where the officer whacked him. Jake also had scratches on his back and old faded scars on his abdomen.

As Olivia was helped up, she turned and saw her son. She is horrified to see those scratches on his back. She is confused by the scars; she has never seen them before. He is so severely bruised. She turned towards Nick in tears now. "What…what the hell Nick! All this for a damned secret my mother kept from me all these years!

"I'm sorry Liv; I'm so sorry! Seems that secret are things that can hurt not just one person, but everyone. I am sure Jake will be okay. He's a strong kid just like his mother," Nick gave Olivia a little smile. He tried to reassure her as he gave her a hug.

"I don't feel very strong right now, Nick." Olivia looked at Nick. Tears streamed down her face. "Why now? Why hurt my son? He's only 16-years-old Nick! He is still my baby!" She cried into Nick's shoulder.

The paramedics finally finished getting Jake up on the gurney and ready to go. "Sargeant Benson, you can ride with us to the hospital if you'd like," The other paramedic told Olivia.

Olivia just nodded and wiped her tears away quickly. "It is okay. You can take him. I will ride with Nick. If I went with him now, I would be a wreck by the time we got there." Olivia said to Nick, "Do you mind going for me, Nick?"

"No I don't mind Liv," Nick smiled at her and comforted her by placing his hand on her shoulder. Then Nick left for the hospital.

Olivia talked to herself and said, "I have to get a hold of Brian somehow…" she looked for Cragen, "Hey Cap, you have to get a hold of Brian and let him know about Jake, please," she asked pleadingly.

"Olivia, you know they are undercover right now. If I did, it would compromise both their covers. You know I would if I could. I'm sorry." Cragen told her. "Why don't you call Angela and have her bring Heather here so you can talk to them, and tell them the truth."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. Heather hates me right now, though." Olivia sighed. "I will take them to the hospital with me later," Olivia said, "Thanks, Cap, you always know what to say and do when it comes to me don't you?"

"Yes, just like a father would do. Just be like a mother to Heather. Do what your gut tells you. You will be okay." Cragen smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her cheek and headed back to his office.

Olivia smiled at the kiss Cragen gave her, then let out a long sigh. She still felt stressed out, as she started feeling one of her headaches coming on.

* * *

 **Peterson Home - Staten Island, New York**

 **Family Room**

Angela sat in her family room in her favorite recliner reading one of her books from her extensive home library. She looked like a librarian with her reading glasses on as light music is playing in the background from her Sirius satellite station "Escape."

Her daughter Heather was in her bedroom feeling better than she was earlier when she came home. She was listening to music while lying on her stomach on her bed swinging her legs in the air as she drew sketches on her sketchpad. A picture of Jake's face. She smiled looking impressed with her work. She dreamed one day she could get work as a sketch artist. She seriously was thinking of going to college for training to continue her drawings and paintings. Heather was thinking of Jake. She hoped he was being taken care of by his mom.

Just then she heard the home phone ring, and it made Angela jump, as she was so into the book she was reading. She takes a breath and picks the phone up. "Hello?" Angela answered.

 _"Hi Angela, it is Olivia," she answered._

"Hey Liv, how are you?" Angela asked.

 _"Not so good right now. We have a problem. Well, more or less. Could you and Heather come to the station?" Olivia asked._

Angela is a little taken-aback. She's not sure why she wants us at the station. "Um, sure I guess. What's going on, Liv?" Angela asked confused.

 _"Well, I can't do this over the phone. I need you and Heather to come down to the station. Please? There is something you both need to know. Part of the reason I want you both here is that Jake is in the hospital right now and…" Olivia is cut off._

"What? What happened to Jake?" Angela asked.

Heather came into the family room just as she heard Jake was in the hospital. She remembered what happened earlier when he was being beaten up by those guys.

 _Olivia heard Heather on the other end. "Angela please bring Heather with you. This is important. Don't argue with me, please! This will ultimately change our lives," Olivia told Angela._

Angela sighed, "Okay! Okay! We are on our way Liv. See you there in twenty minutes." She hung up the phone. She took her reading glasses off and put them down on the table near the recliner. "Your Aunt Liv wants us down to the station. She is insisting that we both come."

"What? Why do we have to see her? I'm still pissed off at her for lying to me about well…you know. I don't want to see her!" Heather stands there with her arms crossed, "She isn't even my Aunt! How could you even be friends with her, mom?"

Angela stood up and walked over to her putting her arm around her daughter. "Honey, listen! Olivia has been my best friend since I was in college. She was there for you and me since you were born."

Heather rolled her eyes, and she still had her arms crossed, "She's your friend, not my mom. I didn't ask her to be there for me!" She forgets at the moment that Jake was in the hospital.

Angela sighed, "Heather we have to go to the station! Come on! Remember what I said about being polite to adults whether we like them or not. As I told you before, which you seemed to have forgotten, Olivia said Jake was in the hospital. This is part of the reason your Aunt Liv asked for us to come down to the station."

Heather darts a look at her mom, "Ugh fine! Yes, I want to see him. I just wish his mother was not Olivia. And stop calling her my Aunt! She's not my Aunt, and she is NOT a part of this family!"

Angela shook her head getting frustrated with Heather. "Now, come on let's get going…" She gives her daughter a hard, but loving slap on her rear end and turned off the music.

"Ow! Mom! I hate when you do that!" Heather said as she stomped through the kitchen and out to the garage.

"I did that because you deserved that slap, you're acting like a child! Maybe I should start spanking you? Your attitude and willfulness are going to get you in a load of trouble young lady!" Angela tried to keep her cool. She picked up her keys and purse, giving Heather a push out the door into the garage.

Angela gets in the car with Heather already in it. She looked at her daughter. "I'm not kidding Heather, stop acting like this! Olivia has always been so caring and loving towards you. You are like a daughter to her. She loves you, Heather! Get your attitude checked right now! Remember what I said. Be polite, and things will go well for you."

Heather is angrier than before hearing what her mom just said. "Whatever! I'm not a child mom! Spanking me will not accomplish anything! And besides, I am way too old to get spanked!" Heather said as she sat with her arms crossed.

"Well Heather, you sure are acting like a child right now! You're 15-years-old! Act like it! Oh, one more thing little lady, if you are mean to Olivia at all when we are there, so help me, I will put you over my knee right then and there in front of everyone! Do you understand me?"

Heather doesn't turn her head to look at her, her arms still crossed, breathing hard. "Look at me when I talk to you, Heather!" Angela informs her firmly.

Heather turned her head to her mother, apparently mad. She can't believe what her mother is saying, she turned back to the window and leaned her head against it. Tears fell when she started thinking about her dad. He has been dead for over a year now, and she was not able to handle it since.

Angela tried very hard to keep calm, as she touched her gold heart necklace and closed her eyes for a moment before they leave. She prayed everything would go okay. She started the car, opened the garage and drove out to the driveway. After closing the garage, she headed for the NYPD SVU station.

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit - Manhattan, New York**

 **Squad Room**

Olivia is sitting at her desk, with her hands together tightly. It is evident that she is stressed out holding onto her gold heart locket necklace, rubbing it. She remembered what Jake told her when he showed her that letter from that bastard, Robert Harris.

Amanda noticed how wrought Olivia looked. She wished she could do something for her friend. She walked up to Olivia, and placed her hand on her shoulder, and quietly said, "Olivia?"

Olivia was startled a little while trying to smile. "I'm okay Amanda. It's just going to be hard to say to one of my best closest friends. She is not only my best and closest friend, but she is also my sister! You would think it would be a beautiful thing to find out you have a sister! However, I am not sure how Heather will take this news and the fact that my son and her Heather are cousins. That means that we have to put a stop to their boyfriend-girlfriend relationship! Oh no, Amanda…."

"What?" Amanda said as she sat down next to her.

Olivia's jaw dropped, "Oh no! I can't think of this!" Olivia put her hand over her mouth.

"Olivia, what is it? What can't you think of?" Amanda asked.

Olivia looked up at her. "What if they already have had SEX? I have never thought of asking Jake if he and Heather have had sex yet! Oh, wait! Crap! I forgot he did tell me! My head is spinning right now, and I can't even think straight! Jake said they had sex several times already!" Olivia sighed heavily, as her head is killing her right now.

Cragen walked out into the station, "Rollins! Fin! A call came in. A body has been dumped in Central Park, east side. Take it!

"Okay, Cap." She stood up and placed her hand on Olivia's shoulder again, "I'm sure everything will be okay. Jake's a good kid. He might love Heather. But, if he knows she is his cousin, his love can be shown in a different way."

Olivia tried to fake a smile. "Thanks, Amanda, take care of that body dump with Fin." She sat back down in her chair at her desk as she looked at the picture of her, Jake and Brian together – happy. Wishing they were again.

Amanda started walking down the hallway with Fin. "I have never seen Olivia like this before. I hate seeing her like that, Fin," she tells Fin.

"Olivia had always been the 'strong-never-give-up' type, Fin told her as he put his arm around Amanda's shoulder. They head to the elevator to leave.

"Hey, Amanda how is Luke doing? Have you told him yet that you are his biological mother?" Fin asked her.

Amanda sighed. "Fin, he's been with me for a little over two weeks now, the kid has been homeless for a month before I found him. I don't know how he will take the news that I am his real mother." Amanda explained.

"Well, you know you are already an amazing mom, look what you have done for him: you have given him clothes, shoes, food, and a home. Luke probably already thinks of you as a mom to him." Fin told her as they reached the parking garage.

"Yeah I guess so. When I get home, I will tell Luke. I am glad he is in school during the day, and I wasn't sure if he could get in this late." Amanda tells him.

Both Fin and Amanda got into the car and headed to Central Park.

* * *

 **Mercy General Hospital – New York City, New York**

 **Jake's Hospital Room**

Jake is lying on his bed at the hospital. His upper torso is wrapped up from surgery to fix his two broken ribs. His face also cleaned up. He has a patch over his right eye. The scratches on his back were cleaned up. The blood that he had been coughing up was from his lungs, so he has a tube in his throat to keep his lungs clear from blood regurgitating.

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit - Manhattan, New York**

 **Squad Room**

Olivia was pacing back and forth, walking around the station, trying to wait patiently for Angela and Heather to arrive.

Cragen watched Olivia, knowing how much she wants to be with her son right now. He walked over to her. "Liv, you're going to walk a trench on my station floor! You have to sit down and relax. Jake will be okay. He's a kid who is healthy and strong."

"Cap, you don't understand. I'm not only worried about Jake I'm much more concerned what Heather will think. She's still angry with me, oh wait I take that back, she HATES me for not telling her that her mother was raped. Now I come to find out she is my niece!" Olivia slammed the documents of the letter that Harris gave this other kid to Jake on her desk.

Munch walked up to Cragen and Olivia, "Olivia, if Harris had not done what he did, we could have had him here interrogating him so we could find out how he knew about your family with Angela and Heather. If Nick didn't kill him, he would have killed you or Heather for that matter."

"I can't blame Nick for that. If I had not caught that bullet meant for Heather, she would be dead right now. It would have been my fault for not saving Heather. Then Angela would have hated me for killing her daughter - my niece! Oh god! I have another niece! Damn my mother for keeping the secret about Vivian and Calvin, and damn her for not telling me about my sister!" Olivia said holding her head. She began to nurse her stressed headache. She sat back down putting her head on her desk.

"Liv, you have got to stop ragging on yourself about all this! Nothing is your fault!" Munch tried to reassure her in an attempt to get her to calm down.

Just as Munch said that, Angela and Heather walked into the station. "Liv... Hey Liv…," he nudged Olivia a little harder to get her up.

"What, Munch!" Olivia shouted as she looked up to see Angela and Heather. She stood up feeling very nervous. Feeling like someone just punched her in the gut.

Angela smiled a little, as she pushed Heather ahead of her a little. She quietly tried to remind her to be polite. "Hey, Liv…glad your shoulder is better." She walked over to her, opened her arms, and hugged her. She lets out a sigh as if she was holding her breath as she whispered in Olivia's ear, "Watch out, Heather is not in a good mood right now. I threatened to spank her if she got out of line today with you."

Olivia heard what she whispered as she raised her eyebrows, thinking how quite embarrassing that would be for Heather. She wished she would not have to do this now, but she has to. Olivia hugged Angela back but felt her sighs as well. She can tell she was nervous as well.

"Glad you are better, too. I wished things had gone differently. I should have called you that night. You wouldn't have been you know," Olivia said, as she looked over at Heather. She tried to give her a hug as well, but her shoulder started to bother her.

Heather leaned away not wanting to hug her. She just stood there with her arms crossed rolling her eyes. She began to walk away from her mom and Olivia. Munch tried to help, and he grabbed her by the arm to pull her back to her mother and Olivia. Heather flinched and cried out, "OUCH! Hey! Quit grabbing on me you skinny-ass old man!" Her arm was still sore. The bruise had almost healed.

Olivia and Angela were startled by hearing Heather's outburst. "Heather! What did I say earlier? And what about being polite? Tell him you are sorry now, please!" Angela said her daughter.

"But mom!" Heather said defiantly, "My arm was already hurting before he even grabbed me!" Heather shouted. Now, she is more upset, she turned and ran to the elevators.

Olivia quickly grabbed her medication, took a pill, and popped it in her mouth drinking her bottled water, and then she set it back down on her desk. "I'll get her Angela," Olivia said as she glared at Munch. "Munch can you take Angela to the lounge. We'll be up there in a few minutes."

"Sure will! Come on Angela, follow me," Munch said as he smiled at her. Angela followed Munch to the lounge.

Olivia ran after Heather. Her shoulder was hurting her as she caught up to her just in time, as Heather was about to walk into the elevator when she grabbed onto Heather's other arm, pulling her away from the elevator. "Heather! Your mother told me what you two talked about earlier in the car. If I were you, I would listen to your mom and me. Just come here, please." Olivia stood in front of her before she can get on the elevator.

Heather heard what mom told her and was shocked, and she couldn't believe what her mom told Olivia that. Her face became flushed suddenly. "Just leave me alone! Stop trying to make me feel guilty!" Heather turned away from her. She couldn't face her as she held her arm where Munch had grabbed her. Tears fell as she walked away from her. She held her head for a moment feeling a headache but tried to brush it off.

Olivia noticed Heather sweating a little. "Hey, are you okay? Heather, please don't walk away from me. Please? Come with me to your mom, I have something imperative to tell you both. Don't you want to see Jake?" Olivia knows that will get her attention, and knowing she had been intimate with her son, gives her stomach feeling a bit sick. She hoped she can get Heather to face her and the news she is about to receive.

Heather finally turned around after hearing Jake's name as she wiped her tears away. Nevertheless, she still can't look at Olivia, "Fine! Whatever! Just don't touch me!" She said as Heather walked back into the station and up to the lounge.

Olivia looked up in frustration and rolled her eyes. "Wow! Mom, now I see where she gets that stubbornness! Thanks, MOM!" Olivia followed behind her to the lounge.

* * *

 **Central Park - New York City, New York**

 **East Side**

Amanda and Fin finished up the crime scene when they started walking back to the car to check out a lead when Amanda's cell phone rang. She checked her phone to see who it was and noticed it's her phone at her apartment. "Hello?" Amanda said with concern knowing Luke is home by now from school.

 _"Hello Miss Rollins, I'm calling about Luke. I'm sorry for calling you at work, but Luke has disappeared. I went to the kitchen to make him a snack, and the next thing I know the front door was wide open, and Luke was gone." The babysitter told Amanda._

"WHAT!? Why weren't you watching him?!" Amanda shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

Fin walked up hearing Amanda yelling into her phone. He placed his hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down. "Hey, what's up Amanda? Fin asked.

Amanda looked over at Fin, with her eyes welled already, not sure what to do. She almost felt frozen in fear, wondered who or what had taken her Luke. "Fin…Luke disappeared!" She turned her head away listening to the babysitter. "Becky what in the hell happened to my son!?"

 _"I am so sorry Miss Rollins, I don't know what happened! I just turned away for five minutes!" Becky tells Amanda, clearly upset herself, as she had babysat him for the last two weeks now for Amanda._

"Stay there Erin, I am coming home, so I can help find Luke," Amanda told her, not even saying goodbye and hung up, as she put her cell phone back in her jacket pocket.

"Amanda just calm down, we will find him okay? He is 10-years-old, he did pretty well for a little kid on the streets. Not saying that was a good thing." Fin told her. "Come on let's get back to the station, we'll get everyone's help to find him."

Amanda looked at Fin, and her tears fell as she wiped her face and just nodded feeling scared for Luke now, wondering who took him and who knows that she is his mother. "Fin I just found Luke I can't lose him again! I regret giving him up ten years ago."

Fin listened to Amanda shaking his head. "Amanda you have to stop blaming yourself. You did what you had to do back then, but be thankful you have him now. We will find him. I promise you, girl."

Amanda shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment. Thinking back when she gave birth to him and had him in her arms, and then having to hand him over to ACS. "Fin I was in Atlanta when this happened, how in the hell did he get to New York on his own?"

Fin parked the car in the parking garage at the station. They both got out of the car and walked to the elevator. "Don't worry baby, we will find Luke."

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit - Manhattan, New York**

 **Squad Room**

Fin and Amanda walked into the squad room, just as Amanda saw Olivia walking up the stairs to the lounge and walked back to her desk who's worried about Luke and who might have taken him.

Fin looked over at Amanda and hoped they will find Luke before Amanda makes herself go crazy. He walked over to Amanda and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Amanda is startled, and she jumped at his touch. "Fin! You scared me half to death!" Amanda said to Fin.

 **Lounge Room**

Heather had walked up to the lounge area still with her crossed arms. She sat across from her mother. She still can't help from being pissed at Olivia.

Olivia walked into the lounge just behind Heather. She didn't want to have any interruptions as she flashed half a smile at Angela knowing that these next few moments will be a tense moment. She curled one leg under her as she sat down next to Angela on the couch half turned to her.

"Okay! I know everyone here is a little nervous. I am nervous because of what I have to say to both of you. First, what I would like to say to both of you is this…" She took Angela's hand in hers and cupped her other hand on top of Angela's. She looked over at Heather and said, "Heather, please look at us! Especially me right now." Olivia asked.

Heather still left her arms crossed as she let out a sigh. She closed her eyes for a moment and then turned around to give Olivia a blank stare. So far, she has not said a word to either of them.

"Heather, I know you are mad at me now, too, but what did I say before we got here?" Angela said to her daughter with that all too well knowing mother look. "There is a reason Liv wanted us here. She wanted to talk! Give her the courtesy and give her a chance to say what she has to say. Or you can come over here and over my knee, and you will feel my wrath on your backside, your choice!"

Olivia felt a knot in her stomach as she let go of Angela's hand for just a moment. She stood up from the couch. As she tried to get, the nerve to say what she wanted to say. "When your mother and I were in college, it was possibly the best time in my life and hers, of course. Not only did I meet such a beautiful, caring, compassionate person. I found a real friend I could talk to for any reason no matter what it was. Whether it was about any health problems I thought I might have had," Thinking especially the pregnancy she had – and giving up her baby for adoption, she thought to herself, "Or a guy; homework; or problems with my mom. I had so many problems with my mom and her drinking. Thinking of it now, your mom was the only person I could call! I would have done anything for your mom, too. I have never had a friendship as close as I had with your mom ever! Which brings me, to say this. I just recently found out; well, discovered due to well…our unfortunate run-ins with…." She looked at Angela and gritted her teeth. She continued. "…with Robert Harris."

Upon hearing that name, Heather didn't react very well and darted a look at both Olivia and her mom. Her heart rate went up, and her breathing becomes heavy. She automatically responds by holding her arm that hurt her (with the bruise underneath her sleeve) and curled up in the chair with her knees up. Her reactions, which Olivia noticed, are apparent. She has seen them excessively over the years. She looked to Angela and gave her a look that Angela knows all too well, too.

"Heather! Honey!" Angela got up and walked over to Heather, and can sit in the same chair with Heather. She put her hand on Heather's shoulder.

Heather automatically cringed and jerked away; as her mind slipped into somewhat of a trance. She looked back to when Robert hurt her. Other memories flood her brain as well. Nevertheless, none of them were of the day when he attacked both of them in their kitchen.

Olivia watched Heather carefully and realized this might not be the time to tell them the news. At least for now. She saw the signs of something she dreaded regarding Angela. She knew that Heather has now been through what her mother has been through! She picked up a chair and pulled it in front of Heather and Angela. She sat down on it.

"Heather…." She looked into her eyes. However, her own eyes quickly well up with tears. "I know what happened to you now. I now know why you are so mad at me! I shouldn't have not told you about your mom. Even when your mom asked me not to," Olivia spoke softly and quietly to her. Her tears now feel hot down her cheeks and looked at her friend Angela who is shaking her head.

Angela turned her head away for a moment. Tears streak down her face, as she realized what Robert has done to her daughter now, too. She hates herself for not seeing any signs of it. She covered her eyes with the palm of her hand. She quickly stood up and walked over to the window and just let everything out and cried into her hands. The pain and feeling of hate and anger of what Robert did to her daughter intensify inside her.

Heather didn't say a word. She puts her head between her knees as she too shivers with sobs.

Olivia wasn't expecting this revelation at all - especially coming from Heather - after what she had been through these last couple of weeks. She thought no wonder she was so mad at her for not telling her about what happened to her mother. Olivia felt the same way when her mother had not told her that she was the product of rape until later in her adult life.

"Heather..." Olivia slowly tried to get closer to her. She wanted to console her so badly! "Please forgive me. Deep down you know how much I love you as if you were my daughter." She said in a soft tone.

Heather's vulnerability is showing. She is so distraught about what Robert did to her, and she knows her mother had issues. She now is so worked up, and she made herself sick. Suddenly, she got up, runs to the sink, and immediately throws up into the sink.

Angela turned around when Heather got up and followed her as she rubbed her back, she says, "Honey, I'm so sorry…why didn't you tell me?" She wiped her tears from her face. "Please tell Olivia and me when he did this to you! How long ago did this happen? Please talk to us! You know how much we love you."

Heather rinsed her mouth out and splashed her face with water. After toweling her face, she looked at her mom. "H... He has hit me, mom. He used a belt on me! He hurt me. He. He pinned me down…" Heather could not continue to say that Robert also raped her months ago when he was living with them. Heather began shaking again as tears fell once again.

Olivia stood up and walked over to them. "Heather, come here…." She held her hand out for her to take. "Please, I know what you are going through all too well, unfortunately!" Olivia's hand remained extended for her to take.

Heather finally looked up at Olivia. She slowly put her hand out to her. She's still unsure and shaky. She looked at her mom; then back to Olivia. Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she held onto her stomach then suddenly collapsed.

"Heather!" Olivia quickly caught her before she fell to the floor. Heather had fallen right into Olivia and passed out. "Oh no, please this can't happen…," Olivia said as she looked at Angela.

Angela raised her hand to her mouth shaking her head, "Liv, Heather can't go through this!"

"Angela! This is not how I wanted her to see Jake or to have to admit she was raped, too! We are going to the hospital now! We will take Heather ourselves." Olivia's adrenaline had kicked in power mode! She put one arm under Heather's legs and the other under her back. With all her strength, she lifted her up.

 **Squad Room**

Angela quickly got to the stairs and ran down and into the squad room.

Olivia walked down the stairs behind Angela, and into the squad room holding Heather in her arms with Angela waiting for her. "Munch! I am taking Heather to the hospital! She collapsed. We just found out that bastard Robert Harris not only raped her mother, but he raped Heather!" She sucked in her feelings and tried to stay strong for Angela and Heather.

Olivia suddenly noticed Luke had just passed her in the hallway. Olivia shouted out, "Amanda! Luke just walked in!" Luke walked right into the squad room looking around for Amanda. He walked around openly upset wondered where Amanda was.

"Luke!" Amanda shouted out running up to him forgetting her pain, and wrapping her arms around him. "Luke, why did you leave the apartment? You scared the heck out of Becky, and me for that matter." She told Luke still hugging him.

Olivia saw Amanda with Luke and was glad she found Luke. She looked around for Cragen, and looked over at Munch shaking her head, and she can't believe the revelations that have been coming out of the wazoo today.

"I'm so sorry Liv, I will tell Cragen where you are. I am sure he will give you a couple of days to sort everything out" Munch said to Olivia.

"Thanks, Munch! Tell Cragen thanks too. If you can, please try to call Brian for me. I need him." Olivia said this with urgency in her voice as she quickly walked down the hall to the elevator.

Angela walked with them and punched the button for the elevator. It suddenly opened as it was already there on the floor. She is so upset about her Heather. She kept quiet realizing she will blame herself forever for using that dating site, and bringing Robert Harris into their lives. She walked into the elevator with Olivia and her daughter.

 **Parking Garage**

Olivia and Angela quickly walked out of the elevator. Olivia still carried Heather in her arms as she raced to Olivia's car. "My keys are in my pocket, will you get them, you can drive, I'll stay with Heather in the backseat," Olivia told her.

"Yes I will…" she got the key out of Olivia's front pocket. She unlocked the door and opened the back door for Olivia.

Olivia backed into the backseat with Heather in her arms as she sat back, with Heather against her. Angela shut the back door and got into the driver's side. She started the car and drove out of the garage and to the hospital.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters from Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf). All other characters are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit - Manhattan, New York**

 **Squad Room**

Amanda heard what was going on with Olivia and Angela. She kept her arms wrapped around Luke. She doesn't want to let go of him, but she did and knelt down to his level. "Luke, why on earth would you just leave the apartment like that and not tell anyone?" Amanda asked him, lightly shaking him by his arms.

"I am sorry! I am sorry mom! I just missed you, and I didn't know how to talk to you! Am I in trouble now? Please don't hit me!" Luke said looking as if he was about to cry.

Amanda shook her head back and forth. "No no…I am not going to hit you…I don't and will not ever hit you. Do you understand that?" Amanda told him just realizing what he called her, as it finally sunk in, and sighed with a slight smile on her face.

"Yes, I understand." Luke just said giving Amanda another hug laying his head on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you hungry kid? I can get you a sandwich and something to drink." Amanda asked him.

Luke just nodded his head 'yes' and looked around the squad room. "Is there a TV here? Can I watch cartoons? Are you going to be done working soon?"

Amanda laughed and smiled at him. "You are just full of questions aren't you?" Amanda stood back up and mussed up his hair a little. "Yes, go up the stairs and you will see a couch and a TV, wait there for me okay?"

"Okie dokie! Thanks!" Luke just smiled up at her then ran up the stairs.

Amanda continued to smile, thinks she will get used to being called 'mom' now. She never thought she would ever be called that. She walked out of the squad room and walked to the vending machines. She put change into the machine and punched the button for a turkey sandwich. She put more money in for a bag of chips, then for a pint of milk.

Fin walked over to Amanda and gave her a smile. "Hey girl, I see you found Luke. What happened to him?"

"He found me! I don't know what happened, but it seemed that he was missing me and just wanted to see me I guess. Fin, I gave that kid up ten years ago, and now he's back in my life. I just hope I don't screw this mom thing up." Amanda said as she started to walk back to the squad room with Fin.

"Hey stop that talk girl, you're a great mom," Fin told her.

"Yeah, well…say that to my ex-boyfriend, his dad. I'm just glad he's out of my life for good this time. He used to hit on me, even when I was pregnant. I swear if I ever see him again, you better hold me back Fin because I will hit him where it counts this time!" Amanda sighed as she walked up the stairs, with Fin behind her.

"He was and is a dirty punk. He will never hurt you again; I will see to that." Fin said as they reached the lounge area.

Amanda turned the corner, seeing the TV on, but Luke lying on the couch sleeping. Amanda looked over at Fin shaking her head. She whispered to Fin, "He fell asleep without eating his dinner that squirt!" Amanda walked over to the couch setting the food and milk on the table in front of him, then reached for the blanket on the sofa and placed it over Luke as he slept.

Fin smiled and watched Amanda. He knows Amanda was due to something good in her life, and Luke was it for her.

* * *

 **Freeway – New York City, New York**

As they are driving to Mercy General Hospital, Olivia sighed and slowly stroked Heather's long blondish hair. She happened to look a lot like her mother. She leaned her head against the window thinking how she knows all too well that this happens to so many children, teens and women in this world. Hoping she, can one day make a difference and find a Charity Foundation to help abused and battered women who were raped.

Olivia then decides she has to tell Angela right now. "Angela, I have, to say something. I was trying to tell you this earlier, but, please, when I tell you don't get us in an accident okay?" Olivia said.

Angela looked in the rear view mirror and looked at Olivia. "Oh! Please, Olivia, no more tragedies please!"

"No! No! This is a really good thing. It's something good for a change!" Olivia said trying to keep Heather comfortable.

"Oh! Well then good! We all need to hear something good for a change," Angela sighed a sigh of relief.

"Okay! Well here goes. Before my son, Jake, had to be taken to the hospital. He told me how he got beat up. Some guy who was from Jake and Heather's high school walked up to him and handed him a folder that had copies of documents that, well, came from Robert Harris…." Olivia was cut off suddenly.

"What? I thought you said this was going to be good! I don't hear anything good right now!" Angela said with a raised voice.

"Wait! Wait! Angela, hang on, listen to me. It turns out that my mother kept another secret from me, until just a few weeks ago. I saw a document, a birth certificate, and adoption papers." She took another deep breath. "My mother had another baby four years after I was born, but she put the baby up for adoption. And in that envelope, there also was a necklace - gold, heart locket."

Angela heard what she said while trying to keep her eyes on the road. However, she takes one hand off the steering wheel as they come to a red light and stopped. She looked down and pulled the necklace she was wearing out from under her shirt and looks at it - its gold; it is a heart and a locket! "Yes? And..." Angela said a little confused now. As the light turned green, she turned left to drive into the hospital's parking lot.

Olivia swallowed hard and continued. "Angela…the name on the birth certificate I saw said: "Angela Benson", and then I saw the mother's name: Serena Benson - my mom! But there was no name in the father's section." Olivia swallowed again. Her stomach was in knots once again. "The adoption papers indicated the adopting parents were John and Keri Peterson!"

Angela's eyes widened as she heard what just came out of Olivia's mouth. She noticed a parking spot close to the front doors of the hospital. She parked and brought the car to an abrupt stop. Angela quickly turned around to look at Olivia. "Olivia…what are you saying?"

Olivia let out a sigh of relief as she held onto Heather. She looked at Angela with a slight smile. She knows the person she is looking at is her little sister, with her niece in her arms. "What I am saying, my dear is not only are we best friends, we ARE SISTERS! For real! And this lovely young thing here in my arms is my niece!"

Angela was shocked and stunned, but with all that had been going on with Heather, a huge smile spread across her face. "Oh my gosh! Pinch me! I feel like I am dreaming right now! Are you sure? Is this happening right now? Are you my sister? For real? True?

Olivia chuckled a little but smiled at her then pinched Angela on the arm to show she is not dreaming.

"Ouch! Okay! That wasn't necessary!" Angela laughed a little rubbing where Olivia pinched her. "If I could reach you right now I'd give you a huge hug right now Liv!"

Heather started to stir. She slowly woke up as her eyes began to flutter open. She was hearing people talking. "Wh... What is going on? Where am I? What happened?" She realized she was leaning against Olivia.

In all the excitement, the two women forgot they had to get Heather to see the doctor. "Hey, Heather! Come on! Can you walk? We got to get you checked out." Olivia said.

"I think so, why did I get so dizzy? I had lunch earlier, so I guess after upchucking I don't have any food in me! It's probably why I have a killer headache right now." Heather told them as she held onto her head.

"I'll get a wheelchair for you. I don't want you to be falling all over the place," her mom said as she got out of the car quickly. She spotted a couple of wheelchairs just outside of the front doors and pushed one over to the car.

"Olivia, who did you say, is a sister? I heard you talking about something when I woke up." Heather said confused.

Olivia smiled at her, "I'll tell you later. What is important right now is you. Let's get you in the wheelchair." Olivia got out of her side of the car and ran around the other side and leaned in to help her out of the car. "Take it easy! Don't go so fast!" Olivia told her helping her into the wheelchair.

Angela looked at Olivia with a great feeling of weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She reached out to her and hugged her tightly. "I always thought something was special about our friendship. I guess we never knew what till now I love you Liv!"

"I love you too Ang!" Olivia said hugging her back. "Okay let's get my niece to see a doctor," she said as she pushed Heather into the hospital.

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit - Manhattan, New York**

 **Squad Room**

Munch was on the phone with his informant to get a message to Brian. "Hey, when you do this, my friend, you HAVE to be very discreet, Brian needs to get this message: 'Yo Brian, your girlfriend needs you to pick up your son at the hospital. She can't think because of the circumstances she's in right now.' I am serious. You have to say those exact words to Brian. Nothing more. Or his undercover will be blown."

"Yeah, yeah! I got it, I understand," the informant answers.

"You can't tell anyone else about this you hear me, or I will put your ass in jail," Munch threatened.

Capt. Cragen came walking into the squad room and noticed most everyone gone where he sees Munch on the phone, and he wonders to whom he is talking.

Munch quickly hung up the phone after saying, "Yeah and don't forget the pepperoni on that large pizza!"

"Munch! Where the hell is Benson? And where is her friend Angela and her daughter Heather?" Cragen asked, looking a little pissed as he glanced up at the lounge area and noticed Amanda sitting on the couch. "And what the hell is Rollins still doing here? Didn't she sign out already?"

Munch looked worried about the Captain furrowing his eyebrows at him. "Captain, I think you are starting to get little dementia! Don't you remember earlier that Liv left for the hospital? I guess she went to see her son. That young girl that was here was her friend's daughter – she collapsed. I was surprised that Olivia was robust enough to pick up a 15-year-old girl in her arms." Munch answered. "And Amanda just got her son back, she thought someone took him from her apartment while the babysitter was there with Luke. Is something wrong with you Cap'?"

Cragen shook his head for a moment, thinking he must be getting dementia. "Well, Olivia can be strong when she wants to be. Okay, well Elliot and Brian are still on undercover leave. Where are Amaro and Rollins again?" Cragen asked.

"Nick is at the hospital too, Cap. Remember? He went with Jake when the paramedics took him to the hospital. Rollins and Fin are still interrogating the perp from the body dump in room two. I do not know where I am! I'm in a tailspin over what all has been happening today!" Munch said as he puts his feet up on the desk. "Guess I'm on ass-duty still?"

Cragen looked at him, and shook his head, "When are you not on ass-duty Munch?" He waved his hand at him as he turned and walked back to his office.

* * *

 **Mercy General Hospital - New York City, New York**

 **Jake's Hospital Room**

Jake is awake, but resting in his hospital bed. He still is in pain. The tube is still in his side that is helping his lungs to stay clean and is helping him to breathe. He can talk, but not too much. Nick is in the room with him, keeping his promise to Olivia to stay with Jake. Nick had dozed off in his chair.

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit - Manhattan, New York**

 **Squad Room**

Amanda woke up Luke from his sleep. "Hey buddy, let's get you home to bed. I just heard my boss downstairs, and he's not very happy tonight." Amanda wondered what was up with Cragen.

Luke woke up hearing Amanda's voice and sits up rubbing his eyes. "I'm hungry!" Luke said to her.

"Well Luke, I came up with a sandwich and chips for you and drink, but you had fallen asleep. You can eat this on the way home okay?" Amanda said taking the food and puts everything in a brown paper bag.

Luke stood up and started to yawn over and over again. "Okie dokie! Can I carry my food?" Luke asked her.

"You sure can come on before you fall asleep again," Amanda said smiling.

When Amanda and Luke got downstairs, Cragen looked at both of them with a blank but kind of scary look on his face. Luke became a little shy and scared, as he moved behind Amanda and took her hand quickly.

"Sir, look, I did sign out already, and I just wanted to let my son get a little sleep before I finished my paperwork. I finished the DW5's for that body dump earlier today." Amanda told him. Then she got closer to Cragen and whispered to him, "Please, sir. You are scaring Luke with your staring."

"I am sorry if I am scaring Luke. I just wanted to know why you were still here when you signed out almost an hour ago." Cragen wanted to know.

"No problem, maybe you need some sleep too, you have been a little grouchy lately." Amanda said and just realized what she said to him.

"Rollins, just go home, don't get me started," Cragen told her with another stare.

Amanda laughed. "Yeah! Yeah! I'm going! Come on Luke, let's go before we get our butts kicked by Mr. Grouchy!" She said with Luke holding onto her hand and walked out of the squad room and into the elevator.

Amanda and Luke walked to her car in the parking garage, when someone seemed to be following them. A dark figure in the shadows with binoculars taking a close look at both Amanda and her son. This person watched them as they got in the car, and drove out of the parking spot.

Amanda drove into the parking garage and turned out onto the street. The person who was watching them quickly ran out onto the street where their car was, and got into their vehicle and darts off trying to stay on them, so this person doesn't lose them.

As the person drove behind Amanda and Luke, they reached up to the visor and pulls a picture out and looked at it - it shows that it is Amanda when she was six months pregnant and smiling and posing for the camera as she has a hand on her belly.

* * *

 **Amanda Rollins' Apartment - Manhattan, New York (Tuesday)**

 **Luke's Bedroom**

The following morning, Amanda was up and already dressed, as she walked into Luke's bedroom, and saw him still in his bed sleeping. She looked around his room and found the squirt gun she bought him, and walked up to his bed. "Hey Luke, get up kid, time for you to get ready for school!"

Luke stirred awake and groaned. "Do I have to go today? I don't feel good. My stomach hurts."

Amanda rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Hey, I told that story to my mom, too, a lot when I was going to school. Come on get your little butt up and brush your teeth."

Luke whined. "No, I don't want to! I don't like school!"

"Ah ha! I knew it…come on mister get up or I will pour water on your head!" Amanda can't contain her laughter too much longer. "Okay buster, I got the water. I'm going to take that blanket off you…"

Luke heard what she said and holds onto the blanket tighter. Unbeknownst to Amanda, he has a medium sized bazooka water gun filled with water, and ready to douse her with water, too. "No! No! Then I have to take a shower, and I don't want to!" Amanda can hear him almost squealing knowing he will get wet, but with a squirt gun.

"Okay, you are asking for it buster!" Amanda pulled off the blanket and blasts him in the face with the squirt gun, only to have little squirts land on his face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Stop! Stop!" Luke bursts out laughing, and then he pulled out his bazooka water gun and started squirting Amanda back. "You're going to make me pee my pants!" Luke said laughing as he rolled around on the bed getting his face wet.

"Argh! You little stinker!" Amanda said as she was getting wet. She laughed and stopped with the water gun and just tackled him with tickles. "Okay mister, get your butt out of bed and get those teeth brushed and put some clothes on."

"Ugh!" Luke said as he gets out of his bed. Then he stuck his tongue out at Amanda.

Amanda saw Luke stick his tongue out at, her, so she sticks her tongue out back at Luke, then laughed. "See I can do just the same as you, so there. Now scoot…get your teeth brushed." She said.

Fifteen Minutes Later...

Amanda and Luke are both eating cereal for breakfast, and some orange juice. As Amanda looked at the clock, she noticed it's getting late. "Okay let's go, time to get you to school young man, and I am already late for work. Here is your lunch, don't trade your apple, this time, you have to have an apple. An apple a day keeps the doctor away. I think that's how it goes."

"How did you know I trade my apple?" Luke asked with wide eyes.

"Remember, I'm a detective…I know all! Okay, let's get going!" Amanda said making sure her gun is in her holster and put her badge on her belt. She grabbed Luke's hand and headed out the front door, locked it, then took his hand.

"Hey don't walk so fast! I don't have long legs like you mom!" Luke said.

Amanda shook her head at him as they both walked to the elevator, as Amanda looked up at where it is. "Oh shoot, forget it, let's get some exercise."

"Ah, not exercise!" Luke whined.

"Oh come on a little walking won't hurt you, Luke. It's good for you. That helps me when I have to run after and chase a bad man down." Amanda said as they reached the parking garage.

Finally, they get closer to their car, as Amanda and Luke got inside and put their seat belts on. Amanda started the car, pulled out of the parking spot, and drove into the garage and down each floor.

Just as they reached the gate of the parking garage, that same person from last night was lurking around and watching both Amanda and Luke with binoculars. This person continued to look at older pictures of Amanda when she was pregnant. The hand holding the picture shows a tattoo of a skull and crossbones with Amanda's name in the middle of it at the top of their hand.

Amanda drove down the street and headed for PS 40 Augustus Saint-Gaudens School. She tried not to speed, but is anxious to get him to school on time, but eventually will be late anyhow. As she arrived at the school, she pulled up to the front and writes a quick note for him to give to his teacher. "Whew, okay here we go, take this to your teacher Luke, don't forget okay?"

"Yep, I will!" Luke said. He is about to open the door, but turned around and leaned over giving his mom a kiss on her cheek. "Love you mom!" As he smiled and got out of the car and shutting the door.

Amanda smiled at the kiss he gave her on her cheek. She takes a deep breath then drove off. She is already late as she drove to the station 30 minutes late, and knows Cragen was going to shout at her as usual.

* * *

 **Unknown Location - Brooklyn, New York**

Brian and Elliot have been sitting in their car for hours since 1:00 in the morning. They both are tired as they are watching and tailing a pimp who has been grabbing up young girls for prostitution.

Elliot looked over at Brian. "So how's Olivia doing after that fiasco at the hospital a couple of weeks ago?" Elliot asked, trying to be civil even though he doesn't like him much.

Brian looked at him wondering what he is after. "She's doing better, she's still sore a little, but she's doing well."

"Good to know…" Elliot said back.

Brian sighed a little as he looked through his binoculars and saw the pimp they are looking for on the corner of the street across from a bar he usually drinks at during undercover work and decides to go to it. "I'm going to get closer and see if I can find out anything from the bar patrons. Stay here in the car and use the mic if something goes down."

Elliot just nods and grabbed up his cup of coffee. This one will be his 5th cup already today.

Brian got out of the car and walked toward the bar with his blue cap on, making sure the pimp does not see him. He walked into the bar and found an empty stool at the bar. He nods to the bartender and says, "Can I have a beer, Miller draft, please!" Brian told him.

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit - Manhattan, New York**

 **Squad Room**

Amanda comes in almost running into the squad room, but looked around first for Cragen knowing she is late. She takes a breath as if she was holding it, and walked to her desk. Unbeknownst to her, Cragen just walked up behind her. "ROLLINS!" Cragen shouted from behind her.

Amanda almost jumped out of her skin. "Oh damn it!" Amanda lets out. "Captain, I'm so sorry. I...I...had to take Luke to school. We were running late; I had to write him a note for being late…" Amanda started saying before she's cut off.

"Rollins! I don't want to hear about it AGAIN! You have been late, at least, a dozen times now! If being a new mother is keeping you from your job, I suggest you find another one!" Cragen lashed out.

Amanda gulped hard. "Captain…no, please. I can do this I swear! Please just be patient with me…I'm just getting used to being a mother to Luke." Amanda desperately tried to get on his good side.

Cragen looked at her, seeing her shaking. "If you are late just one more time, I swear you will get docked for the twelve times before, or rather the thirteen times you have been this late, do you hear me?"

Amanda just nodded 'yes'.

"Oh and Rollins, I'm kidding, remember I said you can come in by 10 am."

Amanda sighed a relieved sigh and walked out of Cragen's office back into the squad room very relieved.

 **Squad Room**

Fin watched as Amanda came out looking a little beaten. If only, he knew. He looks at her sensing something is up with her, but holds back for now and continues back to his paperwork.

Amanda quickly went to her desk and sat down. She watched until Cragen walked into his office. She then turned around, when she was startled suddenly by the slamming of his office door.

"Way to go, Rollins, you got on Cragen's wrong side," Munch said as he heard the whole thing as he came from the vending machines.

"Shut up Munch!" Amanda sharply replied. She sighed dropping her head down on her desk. She whispered to herself. "What next?!" As she started doing paperwork she didn't finish up from last night she sighed heavily. "Crap!"

* * *

 **McMahons Irish Bar - Brooklyn, New York**

As Brian was sitting at the bar, nursing a cold draft beer, a beautiful woman who looked to be about 30, with long legs and sexy short red dress walked into the bar. She has long brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes, which Brian happened to notice. She took a look around as if she was looking for someone. When she saw a good-looking guy at the bar counter. She sidles up next to Brian. He looked over at her and smiled at her. The bartender put a shot of bourbon in front of the young woman.

"Thank you, bartender," she said smiling as she took the shot, and downed it in one swallow. "I'll have one more, please. And bring one for this handsome gentleman here next to me."

Brian was given his beer. He picked it up and raised his bottle. "Thank you... um... What's your name?"

"Just call me Jackie…" she smiled as she leaned over to him and whispered in his ear, as she made it look like she was kissing his neck "I am a friend of John Munch. He told me to tell you this: 'Yo Brian! Your girlfriend needs you to pick your son up at the hospital. She can't drive because of the circumstances she's in right now." She then gave Brian a lip-to-lip contact to make it look official. She left a big impression on him! She also gently bites his neck leaving her bright red lipstick on his neck. "Hope you have a great day. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow!"

Brian heard what she said, and his eyes widened knowing what it meant. "Maybe…but I have to go right now. Thanks for the drink." He finished his beer quickly and then got off the bar stool and headed for the door.

 **Outside In Elliot's Car**

Elliot suddenly saw the Hernandez walking down the sidewalk watching him with a young girl, a very young girl who doesn't look more than twelve-years-old. Elliot notices the pimp slap the girl across the face. "Cassidy! Cassidy! A young girl is involved! Get out here!" He leaped out of the car with his gun ready and ran up to the pimp.

"FREEZE! NYPD SVU!" Elliot shouted out.

The pimp was startled. He started to run, but Elliot is quicker and grabbed him as the young girl screamed, and he's thrown to the ground accidentally by the pimp as he had grabbed for her.

"Thomas Hernandez! You're under arrest for attempting to pimp out underage children!" Elliot shouted at him.

"No way! She is eighteen! I swear!" Thomas yelled, as his hands are pulled behind him and cuffed. "Ow! Hey, you're hurting my wrists!"

"Are you kidding me? That girl looks like 12!" Elliot shouted in his ears.

Brian heard the call, as he was leaving the bar, and ran out. He saw Elliot across the street arresting their pimp. He also saw the troubled young girl on the ground. He ran over to her, "Hey, hey, honey, it's okay." He helped her up and tried to calm her down. "Hey Elliot, I have to get to the hospital! I just found out my son is there."

Elliot looked at him as he cuffed Thomas. Just as an NYPD police car came barreling up sirens and all. "How did you find out about your son? You know we weren't supposed to be using our cell phones." Elliot tells him.

"No, I didn't use my cell phone. Some informant of Munch's found me and told me," Brian answered not letting him know that "the informant" was one hell of a woman.

Elliot pushed Thomas into the back of the cop car and slammed the door as the car headed off to the station.

"Well, Cassidy! We are done! We got our man! Check on your son," Elliot told him. "I will take care of the young girl."

"Thanks, pal," Brian said as he ran back to his car, got in and immediately took off forgetting Elliot has no way of getting back to the station.

"HEY, you dumb ass! You forgot…." He is cut off as he saw Cassidy speed off. He then sighed, but he also looked over at the little girl. "Hey honey, are you okay?"

The girl is clearly scared and upset. Through her tears, she looked up at Elliot. She managed to nod her head a 'yes' to him.

Elliot looked at the face of the little girl. He suddenly sensed that she looked familiar to him. The young girl has long brown hair and deep brown eyes. She has the face of an angel. Then Elliot realized who it was. Elliot reached out to her slowly. "Wait, is your name Maria?"

The girl heard her name and looked up. She again nods her head 'yes'. She is scared to speak. Nevertheless, she does raise her hand and slowly took his hand.

"Honey, have you been living on the streets for all these years?" Elliot remembered when Olivia told him about the time she spent a whole day looking for Maria when she had called 911 for help. "Maria do you remember Olivia?"

Maria's eyes lit up hearing that name. She did remember Olivia and quickly nodded her head 'yes.' She finally started opening her mouth to say something, "Love Olivia… sh... she is my friend."

Elliot smiled at her and bent down to her level. "Honey are you alone? Please tell me, because if you are, I can help you."

"Yes, my mama died a few years ago, and a stranger took me for all these years." She looked down to the ground and started to cry. "I don't. I don't have anyone anymore," Maria said as she cried.

Elliot looked at her and said, "Yes you do Maria. My friend, Olivia, will be so happy to see you, honey. She will take care of you for now. Is that okay with you?"

Maria smiled a little at him. Elliot saw a cab coming down the street. He waved it down. "Okay! We're going to the station now." The cab pulled up and stopped. Elliot opened the cab, helped Maria into the car, and got in with her. "Take us to the NYPD SVU 1-6 precinct please."

The cabbie just nodded and took off down the street, heading to the NYPD station.

* * *

 **Mercy General Hospital - New York City, New York**

 **Jake's Hospital Room**

Olivia walked into the room of her son. She saw that Nick had fallen asleep on the chair. She walked over to Jake and pulled up a chair, and sat down and whispered, "Jake? Baby? I'm here now." She gently stroked his forehead looking at the damage that son-of-a-bitch did to him. "My poor baby, I'm sorry this happened to you."

Nick woke upon hearing Olivia's voice. "Hey, Liv. Sorry, I fell asleep. Jake's been asleep for a long time." Nick stood up, stretched, and walked over to Olivia. "Are you going to be okay to stay alone?"

"Well, that's good to know. He needed the sleep, I guess. Thanks, Nick, for staying here with Jake. He looks up to you. Did you know that?" Olivia said giving Nick a hug.

"Yeah, I think I figured that out about Jake. He is a good kid. I am sorry he got beat up. If I ever find the guy that did it, I'm going to kick him in the nuts for you. Do you want me to find out for you?" Nick asked as he gave Olivia a hug in return.

"That would be great Nick! Thanks. When you get him, save him for me, and Brian. He'll get more of an ass-whopping - especially from me!" Olivia expressed her anger, but then she let out a deep sigh.

"Anything for you Liv," he smiled winking at Nick as he turned and walked out of the room and headed back to the station house.

Olivia smiled as Nick walked out. She then turned back to stand by Jake and stroked his hair lightly. She was aware that there is a handsome face under all those bruises and swelled up face somewhere.

Jake began to wake up as he slowly started to open up his eyes. "Mom? I am sorry… I didn't… I didn't know…"

"Shhh, baby." She shook her head. "It's not your fault. Nobody knew." She continued to reassure him as she ran her hand down his face lightly. She then took his hand and kissed him.

Jake looked at his mom. Feelings of disgust overcame him as a single tear ran down his face. "Mom…we...we had sex! More than a few times!" He turned his head feeling sick to his stomach. His gag reflexes were too strong for him.

"Oh, baby! Hang on!" Olivia quickly grabbed the bowl on the dresser and ran to the other side of him. "Here baby." She held it close to his mouth and lifted him to a sitting position.

Jake threw up into the bowl. His body shook a little. He threw up once more then laid back down. He grimaced in pain because his ribs were hurting so much.

"Jake! Calm down now. I know! I hope your dad will be here soon." Olivia told him this as she sat down next to him. She realized how much he needs his dad right now. She knew she had to tell him about how she had gained a sister and a niece. She almost must tell Brian that his son had sex with his cousin. She let out a long sigh.

"Mom? Are you okay? Have you told dad yet? Oh god, he's going to kill me isn't he?" Jake said this while looking somewhat afraid what his dad might do.

"Yes, I'm all right honey, I still have to tell dad about all this. He is not going to kill you, Jake! I do have a question, though, about Heather," Olivia said to her son.

Jake looked at his mom. He sighed, and moved his head to the side. "Please, mom, I don't want to talk about this anymore, I will just throw up again!"

"Jake! I need to know something. Please! When did you um, have sex with Heather last? Please think before you tell me, because well, Heather is in the hospital again." Olivia hopes it is not what she thinks it might be.

"Ugh, mom! Why do you want to know that?" Jake said, as just then it registers with him why his mom asked the question and that Heather being in the hospital. "What happened to Heather, now?" Jake's question revealed his concern about Heather.

"Because I asked you why! That is why! I'm asking you again Jake when was the last time you two were together?" Olivia was getting a little frustrated not meaning to shout at her son; she's just as worried about Heather.

Jake looked at his mom, and he was startled at her shouting, but he tried to think when he and Heather were last together. "Mom, I don't believe I can remember! It has been awhile. I know that much. And I don't know who those guys were, I only heard their names, Louie, Tommy, and Roger, that's all I know please I don't want to talk about this anymore!" he covered his eyes because they were hurting so much.

Olivia closed her eyes a moment and took a deep breath. "Jake…I need to know because Heather threw up and passed out in my arms at the station. Her mother is here too. She is with her now. Her mother wants to know as well. Please, Jake! Please tell me!"

Jake heard what his mom said was wrong with Heather. Then, suddenly, he realized what that could mean! He stared at his mom and started to panic. "Oh my god mom! She, she is not - is she pregnant mom!?

Olivia held her stomach. She was feeling sick herself. Then, she looked at her son. She just nods her head 'yes' to him. "Baby, it's a great possibility. This is not good. It is something I have always thought to be terrible in my line of work. You know that" Olivia told him.

"Okay! Okay! Umm, I think the last time I was with Heather was maybe…two months ago. The first time we did, it was just a month after I started dating her. Then two months after that. So, yeah, those are the times we were together." As Jake told her, he knows his mom would never let Heather abort the baby.

Olivia sighed heavily and hated to think of her son hurting in any way. "Jake, it will be okay…I promise. It will get better." She tried again consoling her son.

Jake started to get angry. "No! No! Stop attempting to help me, mom! This is not fair! I do not want to be a dad now, and I can't! I can't even take care of myself! Look at me mom!" He threw the sheets off himself showing his battered body in his birthday suit with all the bruises all over his chest, his, legs and his ribs.

Even though she took care of him since he was a baby, she can't believe her son just flashed her. "Jake, honey, I don't need to see your naked body like this." She grabbed the sheet and covered him back up. "Yes, you are too young! You are only 16-years-old, and way too young to be a dad. Nevertheless, we will cross that bridge when it happens. Right now, honey, I want you to get better and get out of this hospital okay?"

Jake laid back against the pillow and closed his eyes. "Mom I don't want to talk about this anymore, please! I am sorry. I love you, but, I can't think, and I do not want to think anymore! My head is killing me, my eyes are bothering me, and my ribs are just as bad right now." Jake said to his mom as he turned his head to the side.

Olivia understood. However, she can't believe Jake and Heather are going through something like this now. "Okay honey, I love you too. I'm going to check on my sister and niece okay. Just rest and hopefully your dad will be here soon." She leaned down and gave her son a kiss on his forehead. She also wiped his tears off his cheek gently, then turned, and walked out of his room.

 **Hallway**

Olivia's cell phone began to ring, as Olivia pulled it out and answered it. "Benson."

 _"Hey Liv, it's Elliot."_

"What's up Elliot? I'm at the hospital right now. I just saw Jake. I'm going to check on my niece and my sister." Olivia told him.

 _"Do you remember that little girl years back that you talked to by phone trying to find her? Maria?" Elliot mentioned._

Olivia reacted shocked hearing about Maria. "How can I not Elliot? She said as she walked down the hallway and to the door of Heather's room while continuing her chat with Elliot.

 _"Well, your boyfriend and I were doing our undercover sting trying to get Thomas Hernandez. He was pimping out young children twelve and under to use as his prostitutes. Guess who one of those prostitutes was?" Elliot told her._

"What!?" Olivia gasped. "Oh no! Please tell me…is Maria all right? Where is she? Is she okay?" Olivia's heart raced.

 _"She's okay Liv, but I have bad news, though. Her mom died a few years ago. She has no living family members. I have suggested for you to be the legal guardian of Maria to ACS." Elliot told her knowing how happy Olivia would be for that to happen._

"Oh my god Elliot! Are you kidding me? That is so sweet of you! Of course, I would love to be her legal guardian. I feel so sorry she lost her mom. Tell her I can't wait to see her." Olivia smiled into the phone. She is so happy for something good to happen right now. "Elliot, I have to go right now, I'll talk to you later."

 _"Okay, Liv. Take care! Hope your son and niece are okay. Bye," Elliot said hanging up._

Olivia breathed another happy, relieved sigh, and put her cell phone away and walked into Heather's room.

 **Heather's Hospital Room**

Olivia walked into the room with a smile on her face she saw her niece lying down on the bed. "Hey, Angela! I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like me to tell you first?" Olivia said as she walked over to her extended family.

"Oh boy! Please tell me the bad news first. I might as well get it over with," Angela said sitting next to Heather's bed and holding her hand.

Heather looked at Olivia and dreaded what she is about to say no matter what bad news it is.

Olivia walked to the other side of Heather's bed and took her other hand.

Heather jerked her hand away out of Olivia's hand. "Don't touch me!" Heather snapped, remembering why she was mad at her.

Olivia sighed. "Heather, my son tells me you two have been 'together' three times since you've been dating. I hate, to say this, but, Heather, you might just be pregnant. So let's have the doctor take some tests to be sure okay?" Olivia said to her.

"Oh my god! No! No! No! I can't be! Mom!" She looked at her mother scared and upset. "Mom I can't have this baby! I have seen videos in my health class giving birth! I can't do that! Please, mom, I can't go through that! I hate pain! I hate it!" Heather is extremely upset and in tears. "I'm only 15! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Why? Why? Why did this happen? We...we just got carried away! I didn't think; I wasn't thinking!" she cried.

"Honey, come on! You have to calm down. This stress is not good for you or your baby," Olivia said thinking to herself 'hoping she wasn't pregnant, but still concerned nevertheless.'

Heather shook her head, "NO! Olivia, I, can't, and I will not have this baby!" I want it out of me now! NOW!" she sobbed into her hands shaking and scared.

Angela is shocked and upset seeing her daughter like this. She looked at her newly found sister and realized that Heather doesn't know yet, that she and Jake are cousins. She took a breath feeling dizzy and slumped into her chair. She then looked up at Olivia, wonders if she thinks we should tell her now or wait to find out for sure if she is pregnant.

Olivia took another deep breath herself and just shook her head 'No' to her sister for now. "Heather, honey, come on. Please! You have to calm down. You will make yourself sick. We will not know for sure until the doctor examines you and takes tests. You did throw up and pass out at the station remember? It could be something else, and we will not know that. But you have to calm down, please." Olivia tries to reassure her by taking her hand and held it tight. She saw how she was beating herself up over this. "Just relax…take a breath…" she gave her niece a small smile.

Heather tried to calm down, but she still is panicky. She had looked over at her mom and saw her distress "Mom, I'm so sorry. Please, do not be mad at me. Please…" she looked at Olivia and said, "You…you aren't mad at me, too, are you, Olivia?"

"No! No! I could never be mad at you. Frustrated maybe, disappointed maybe. However, never mad. You just used poor judgment. It will be alright." Olivia hoped it would be soon. "We all have made mistakes in our lives. No one is perfect."

Just then, the doctor walked into the room and walked over to her patient smiling. "Hello, I'm Dr. Julie Harrison. I am sorry to keep you waiting. What seems to be the problem today?" She looked at both of the women. She wasn't sure which one was the mother.

"I am her mom. This is a friend of ours…this is Olivia Benson. She is a Sargeant at NYPD's Special Victims Unit. As for my daughter here, she fell ill suddenly. She threw up shortly after that …." Angela started, to say something but is cut off by Olivia.

"Yes, and she has been dating my son, Jake, who also is here in the hospital because he was severely beaten with an inch of his life. He has bruised ribs and other things." Olivia realized she is rambling now. "We believe because she threw up and fainted, she might be pregnant. We want to be sure," Olivia said praying it is not true.

"Well, that is easy to find out. All we need is a blood test. We can also give her something for nausea and discomfort she's having," Dr. Harrison said looking at Heather's mother. "Is she allergic to any medications?

"None that I know of," Angela answered.

"Okay. Then we will get this done. A nurse will come in and draw blood. She will set up an IV to help keep her hydrated and a pill for her nausea. Okay?" Dr. Harrison smiled at them as she prepared to leave.

"Thank you, Dr. Harrison," Olivia chimed in.

"You are most welcome," Dr. Harrison said as she left the room.

Olivia ran her hand over her forehead feeling a headache coming on again. She sat back into the chair by Heather's bed while trying to stay calm and strong for her niece and sister.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters from Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf). All other characters are mine.

 **AUTHOR'S WARNING:** Intense love scene, absolutely no sexual private parts mentioned, nor sexual words. Just adult consented love making.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Mercy General Hospital - New York City, New York**

 **Heather's Hospital Room**

Fifteen Minutes Later...

A nurse came in with an IV stand, an IV bag, medication and two syringes on the tray she brought in. She walked over to the patient. "Hello, Dr. Harrison sent me in here to get some blood, and give her some medication for her nausea." The nurse tells them.

"Thank you, nurse," Angela said as she moved away for a moment from Heather.

Heather noticed the needles and looked at her mother and Olivia. "I'm not going to like this, and I hate needles. I don't like getting stabbed with needles!"

Angela spoke, "Honey it's just a small prick, and it's over. We have to find out if you are pregnant. Just hold my hand and squeeze it if you need to, okay?

Heather wiped her eyes and cheeks. She sighed and decided to hold her mom's hand, "I just want this over. Please hurry and get it done."

The nurse smiled a little and started her IV, "This will hurt a little more than drawing blood. Just take a deep breath and I will try my best to do it quickly okay?"

Olivia can tell Heather is scared and turned her head toward her as she holds Heather's other hand firmly. She felt her pain already. Olivia hates needles herself. She knows that if she is pregnant, there will surely be pain she will not like. Olivia remembered the pain she was surely in when she was giving birth 27 years ago to her first born baby girl - the child she gave away to her roommate. And the pain was just as bad when she had Jake. Nevertheless, it was worth the pain having two beautiful babies, a girl, and boy. She smiled at that thought. Olivia nodded to the nurse.

The nurse finds a suitable vein on the top of her hand and slowly, but as quickly as she can inserts the needle into the top of her hand.

Heather grimaced from the needle going into the top of her hand. She squeezed both Olivia and her mother's hand tightly, "Ow! Ow! That hurts! I hate needles I hate needles!" she sighed.

Olivia felt Heather's grip and raised her eyebrows at how strong she is! "Wow, you have some grip there Heather," Olivia chuckled.

"Sorry, Olivia, I didn't mean to hurt you," Heather sighed.

"It's okay baby." She smiled at her and stroked her hair. "No harm was done. That's what Aunts are for right?" She smiled knowing that Heather doesn't know she is her real Aunt.

"Okay, one last needle. I'm going to draw some blood from you now," the nurse told Heather.

Heather sighed as she again watched the nurse. She put a rubber looking rope around her upper arm. The nurse put rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball and rubbed it in the middle of her arm. She taps her arm to find a vein, "Okay, I'm going to put the needle in now."

Heather turned her head again towards Olivia and got ready for the last needle. She squeezed Olivia's hand again as she felt the needle go into her arm, she flinched a little, but, does not squeeze Olivia's hand too hard this time. She lets go once again. "I'm glad that's over with."

Angela also is relieved. She let out a sigh of relief and stood up. As the nurse finished drawing blood, she put a piece of tape on the cotton ball on her arm. "Okay dear, it's done. No more needles," she smiled. She handed her a nausea pill and a sedative, and a cup of water. "This is for your nausea and your discomfort. It will help you feel better."

Heather took the pill put it in her mouth and washed it down with the water. "Thank you," Heather said to the nurse.

"You are welcome. Now the test results will take about an hour. Just lay back and relax and we'll be back soon with the results," the nurse said as she walked out of the room.

Olivia sat in her chair and rested finally. "I had hoped your Uncle Brian would get here. I sure miss him. He's been on an undercover job for the past few days now," Olivia said.

"Well, I hope Brian is okay then. How dangerous is it?" Angela asked.

"Hopefully not too dangerous, though in our line of work everything is dangerous, unfortunately. I really can't give you the details as I don't even know them myself," Olivia says, "I did, however, asked Munch to get a message to him about Jake being here. He doesn't even know what happened to him yet."

"Liv, you need just to relax and lie back on the chair and take a nap. By the time you, wake up the test results will be back. Maybe Brian will be here by then, too," Angela told her sister.

"A nap sounds excellent right now. Maybe we all should take one! Should do you some good too, Heather. Just lay back and rest. We will be here if you need us, okay?" Olivia leaned down and kissed Heather's forehead.

Heather just nodded at Olivia. "I, I feel so tired. Mom are you to staying here too?" Heather asked starting to feel the effects of the medication she was given.

"Of course, honey. I am not going to leave you either." She also gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled. "I love you, Heather," Angela told her.

"Mom, Olivia? I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know why I am such a brat." Heather looked down playing with her fingers. "When you threatened to put me over your knee earlier, I mean I just do not know why my feelings have gone haywire. It's just…I do not know what is happening..." Heather's eyes started to flutter, and she tried fighting to stay awake. However, the medication is stronger and doesn't realize she was given a sedative to sleep and fluids through her IV to help keep her hydrated so she could rest.

Angela sighed. "I know why she has been the way she is Olivia. She is mad that her dad died and left her. You know how Paul and Heather were so close." Angela tried to fight her tears, but to no avail. "I am sorry Liv; I miss him so much…we are both fighting the loss of him. Her acting out the way she has, it hurts her so much. I can't believe I threatened to spank her. She is too old for it anyhow. Why did I do that to her?" Angela teared up feeling so tired of everything.

Olivia looked over at her sister and whispered to her with her arm around her, "Hey, you both have been in a nightmare together. All that pain, the sadness, and fear just are all coming out at once. I promise you, things will get better. And I am here for both of you. You are my family now, and I hold family very close. Just remember that. Let us all get some rest."

"Thanks, Olivia, and yes we all need it," Angela said slumping back in her chair.

Both can breathe easier for now. Olivia sat down in her comfortable chair as they all await the results of the pregnancy test for Heather. Olivia fell asleep knowing that she is soon going to have a granddaughter as she fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

Angela fell asleep as well. Thankful Robert is dead and never going to hurt her or Heather ever again. The best news is that she has gained a sister she never knew existed until now, as she waits for answers about Heather.

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit - Manhattan, New Yo rk**

 **Squad Room**

As Amanda had already worked several hours at her desk with nothing else to do besides paperwork, she felt like she has burnt out already. Her stomach starts to growl, she felt hungry and noticed the time. She checked her pocket for some change for the vending machine, and she began to walk down the hall getting her money out.

Nick was also walking down the hall from the other way looking at some paperwork. He doesn't see where he is going, as Amanda was walking his way, when he suddenly collided with Amanda as they bump into each other as her change from her hand fell to the ground.

"Ouch! Nick! What the hell!? Now look what you made me do!" Amanda said tiredly and grouchy, as she scampered around picking up her loose change.

"I'm sorry Amanda, it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." Nick bent down to help her pick up all her change when he noticed Amanda looking a little fatigued.

Amanda looked up at Nick shaking her head. "Yeah you should have looked where you were going," Amanda said knowing she wasn't looking where she was going either. She sighed as she stood back up with the change in her hand.

Nick looked at her as he put the change he picked up in her hand, but grabbed her hand, and pulled Amanda to him even closer as he looked around and whispered to her, "I know what you need right now." Nick told her with a sly grin and a wink.

Amanda saw Nick's smile. She knew what kind of smile that was, and knows what his idea was. Amanda looked around now herself, and quickly put her change back in her pocket when she can't help the feeling she suddenly got. That pulsating heat she had between her legs, the urge she knows all too well. She looked at him with those sexy eyes of his. She grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him into the nearest private room as fast as she could. She closed the door behind her, locked it, and closed the blinds.

Nick saw her urgency as he has already felt his urges. He quickly took his shirt off, as Amanda pulled him to her, and gave Nick the wettest and deep French kiss he's ever had.

Nick helped Amanda with her shirt and pulled it off her as he grabbed her roughly continuing kissing without breaking it. He turned her around pinning her against the wall face first, as he pressed himself against her. He kissed the back of her neck. The feelings for each other were so strong and very clear.

"Oh my god Nick!" She becomes out of breath, pushing herself against him, feeling him. She quickly turned around to face him; her chest heaved with each breath. She looked into his big brown eyes as her hand wandered further down, grabbing onto him and fondled him while kissing him deeply.

Nick's breath caught in his throat feeling her hand on him. Nick was so overwhelmed by her urgency, and he smiles at her while kissing back hard. His hands held her face. Amanda continued kissing him back hard as she is backed up against the steel table by Nick.

"You are so beautiful and sexy, Amanda." His passion for her, his love for her was evident. His loins ached to have her right then and there. He ran his hands down her sides and started unzipping her pants, and pushed them down over her hips. "I love you so much."

"Oh, Nick…you are so hot!" Amanda finally broke the kiss long enough to start to unbuckle his pants, and shoved them off him. She smiled hearing him say that to her. "I love you too, baby!" I want you so bad! I need this!"

"You are unbelievable Amanda…," Nick said in the heat of the moment as he lifted her up on the cold hard steel table when she wrapped her legs around his waist. His breath was caught with each wave of intensity coursing through his loins with lust and pleasure he was feeling. He quickly pushed off her jeans as they fell to the floor.

Amanda's body is feeling waves of pleasure and heat throughout her body. As she laid down on the table, she felt Nick's hand big strong hands on her thighs. She suddenly felt an overwhelming climax of pleasure overtake her body, and she quivered. She felt her body tingling in all the right places, panting and out of breath when she suddenly felt Nick inside her body."Oh god, Nick!" She moaned as she quickly started moving with him in extreme pleasure feeling what she hadn't felt in years. After only two years of knowing Nick, she's never felt this much lust, especially for Nick.

They both move together, as their breath quickens more and more. Nick's moans with pleasure gave him more vitality. He moves even faster with her movements. "Oh yes...oh god, Amanda." He moves harder and faster, with each groan of pleasure and hip movements he felt an overwhelming climax and went much faster wanting to feel every moment of hers with his.

"Oh my god Nick! Yes! Nick! I love you!" Amanda shouted out in unimaginable pleasure as her body shook through the orgasmic climax of pleasure she was having. Her lips were chapped from all the breathing and panting she was doing along with the movement of her hips with his.

Nick continued making love with Amanda as he heard what she said to him - that she loves him, and he slowly came down but still moved slowly. He kissed each breast, his lips moved up the nape of her neck, to her earlobe, and sucking on each one gently. He broke the kiss for a moment as he looked into her eyes. She smiled at him nodding her head as her body moved with his.

Her body glistened with sweat and kissed him. Her hands ran down his back, feeling his soft skin. "Di...did I hear you right? You love me?!" Nick said with a smile on his face. He leaned down just settling inside her body while nuzzling her neck, then back to kissing her lips ever so softly.

Amanda continued moving with him, feeling his love he had for her. Her breath has slowed down, feeling him inside her. She felt his hot body against her skin. She kissed his chest and back up his neck. "Ye...Yes…I love you, Nickolas Amaro!" Amanda shouted a little too loudly when finally, her body shuddered with extreme pleasure letting out a long and a bit too loud moan of pleasure as she climaxed. "Ohhhhhh Nick!"

Nick made small quick movements as he felt an orgasmic climax himself keeping himself inside her for a moment as he made faster movements climaxing again inside her. "Ohhh god! Mmmmmmmm! You are beautiful..." He smiled at her kissing her lips once more.

"Oh my god Nick! You are so hot, and you made my day!" She smiles kissing him back, still feeling him inside her. She still is feeling small little orgasms, as she's never had after-effects like this before.

 **Hallway**

ADA Alex Cabot was walking past an interview room, and she heard someone loud talking in the room she just passed. She was curious, and tried to open the door, but it is locked. "Hello? Is there something wrong? Open the door and let me help you!" Alex shouted out to whoever is in the room.

 **Interview Room**

Amanda jumped slightly after hearing someone from the door outside. As Nick and Amanda, both heard Alex they looked at each other with widened eyes. "Oh my god Nick! Hurry up! Get your clothes on!" Amanda said in a whisper as she tried to push Nick off of her and began to panic.

Nick was pushed off too quickly when he suddenly got a cramp in his groin. "OUCH! Oh my god!" Nick said trying not to say it too loud.

Amanda quickly got off the table sweaty, her body still feeling the intensity she just had but managed to get her clothes back on as fast as she could. "Oh geez, I'm sorry Nick! I'm so sorry!" Amanda quickly gave him a kiss on his lips showing her feelings for him once again. She looked at him with a smile.

Amanda happened to see the table showing the imprint of her backside on the table, so she tried to clear it off. "Oh god, my ass is still on the table!" She chuckled a little but sighed.

Nick quickly dressed as well, still having that awful cramp. "It's okay…I seem to get them often." Nick said with a groan.

"I will fix that for you later if you'd like?" Amanda told him in a whisper. She then went to the door and unlocked it.

Alex pushed open the door finding Amanda and Nick. "Hey is everything okay in here?" Alex looked around the room wondering what was going on. "I thought I heard someone else in here."

Nervously Amanda says, "Oh no, just us, we were looking at our cell phones, and playing with each other…" She just heard herself what she said and cleared her throat. "What I mean is…we were playing a game with each other…" She did it again, and she is so flustered she doesn't know what to say now.

Alex noticed the table, showing a bit of an imprint on it, and could smell the scent of sex in the room, but keeps quiet. She, however, grins slightly as she listens to the excuse they have.

"Amanda means we were playing a game on our cell phones with each other. It's a new game we wanted to try out." Nick said when he happened to look at Amanda and winked at her.

Alex saw his wink and then knew what was up with the two. "Ah, I see now, Does this mean you will need my services? I mean when Cragen fires you for indecent exposure and sexual acts in a government building, going at it with each other – the game I mean." Alex said with a little bit of a grin, and realization. "Didn't you know these rooms have surveillance?" Alex said pointing up to the camera in the corner of the room on the ceiling.

Amanda and Nick's eyes widen with fear now as they both looked up, then looked at each other and took a hard gulp and almost went completely pale. They looked at Alex, and both felt as if their heart just sunk into their stomachs.

"Oh my god! You've got to be kidding me!" Amanda said in a panic.

"We are so dead!" Nick said now starting to pace the room and in a panic.

"No, I'm not kidding, but…." Alex started.

"But nothing! We both are going to get fired for this! Damn it all to hell! All because I love this woman. Both of us are going to get fired for this!" Nick shouted out not realizing his zipper was still unzipped. He looked at Amanda with a horrified panicked look shaking his head. "I'm so sorry Amanda…oh my god!"

Alex laughed for a moment. "Yes, I knew it!"

"Knew what Alex?" Amanda asked.

Alex shook her head. "You two just HAD sex on that table didn't you!?" Alex asked them even though she already knew the answer.

Amanda's eyes widened, then looked at Nick and threw her hands in the air. "Great, thanks, Alex!" Amanda sighed holding her forehead.

"Not only did I know it, but I knew it before I realized it! Um, Nick…" Alex started.

"What now Alex?" Nick asked almost glared at her.

"First of all, I knew when I saw your fly was open!" Alex pointed out. "Second of all, there is an imprint of a body on top of that table. Thirdly, I know what sex smells like in a small room like this. And lastly, the surveillance camera is NOT on. It's only recording if the light is green. It's red you ass!" Alex laughed at both of them.

Nick looked up and saw it's red, then looked back at Amanda, then to Alex. "Damn it, Alex, why did you put us through all that crap if you knew?" Nick said getting close to Alex. "I ought to bend you over this table and spank that ass of yours!"

"Hey now! Backup lover boy…or I will charge you with assault on an ADA!" Alex said with a snicker, though she did raise an eyebrow as she heard him threaten her by spanking her, she did feel a bit turned on by his threat looking into his big brown eyes.

Amanda shook her head and just walked out of the room, evidently still feeling tingling in her body from the incredible sex she just had with the man she loves but is also reeling with anger. She is famished right now as she went to the vending machine and got an egg sandwich, a dill pickle, two bags of chips and two Dr. Peppers for herself.

Nick looked down then quickly zipped up his zipper. "So help me, Alex, if you do anything and tell Cragen, I swear I'll….

"You what Nick? You'll do what?" Alex answered staring at him with the glare of a strict attorney.

Nick looked at her with gritted teeth. "I'll put you over my knee and spank the hell out of your ass!" Nick said pointing his index finger at her face, looking right into her blue eyes, but with a mad glare. But he then walked out of the room in a fury as he was fixing his shirt making sure it's buttoned right.

Alex heard what Nick said and realized his threat was real and thought to herself 'Well, it has been awhile since I got spanked…by a man before. I liked it before; I might again.' Alex then walked out of the room smiling, but still chuckling at them, and herself for figuring it out, and said out loud to herself, "That reminds me I think I will call my girlfriend tonight and have some real fun myself!" Alex walked down the hallway where she was going in the first place before finding Nick and Amanda in an uncompromising position.

Both Amanda and Nick quickly went to their desks as Amanda started eating her sandwich as she was famished now. She smiled at herself and couldn't believe the incredible sex she had with Nick. She turned around after a few minutes when she felt Nick was looking at her again. She turned around, and she was right, Nick WAS looking at her, he smiled. Then she smiled at him right back and with a wink.

Nick was thinking of her and that amazing sex they both had, as he started to do his paperwork he hadn't done in two days. He didn't realize how much there was of it and then sighed, as he began working.

* * *

 **Mercy General Hospital - New York City, New York**

 **Parking Garage**

Brian was just about ready to park when he heard on his radio about a continuing story regarding Sargeant Olivia Benson. "Oh god no! What the hell is going on now!?" He said to himself as he rushed to park the car, and after securing it, he rushed to the hospital.

 **Reception Desk**

Brian ran up to the reception desk. "Excuse me. I am the father of Jake Cassidy. What room is he in, please? I will also need to check on Heather Peterson. What is her room number?"

The receptionist looked at him and nodded. She checked the computer. "Your son is in room 201, and the young girl is just a few doors down, room 205," she answered.

"Thank you so much!" Brian said. He ran down the hall and saw his son's hospital room and looked in. He noticed that Liv is not there.

 **Heather's Hospital Room**

He ran to Heather's room. He saw Olivia there with Heather's mom, Angela. Olivia was fast asleep. Brian couldn't wait for her to wake up. "Liv, Liv wake up!" He gently shook her trying not to startle her.

Olivia slowly woke up surprised to see Brian, "Whoa! Brian what's wrong?" Olivia is fully awake, now. Angela, who also was enjoying her sleep, was also startled awake.

"Honey, you have to see this!" Brian quickly turned on the TV news station. "I don't know how they got all this info, but honey, this is not good." Brian sat behind her as the news reporter looked into the camera and began talking about the hospital incident.

 _"Two weeks ago NYPD Sargeant, Olivia Benson, of Manhattan's Special Victims Unit was shot when a man opened fire on the Sargeant, and her NYPD colleagues, innocent people, and her partner and boyfriend Detective Brian Cassidy. Shots were fired at them, and the Sargeant was hit, this comes only twenty-four hours after her friend, was beaten and raped._

 _"I'm standing next to the scene where Sargeant Olivia Benson was almost killed two weeks ago. As you can see crime scene tape does not allow us too close. However, even from here you can still see the bloodstains the Sargeant lost." (The camera zoomed into the hospital hallway that Olivia had been laying on earlier that day.) "Also, a 15-year-old girl had a mild concussion. She is the girlfriend of the Sergeant's son Jake Cassidy..."_

"How..." Olivia's eyes widen in total and utter shock and disbelief.

"Shhh…" Brian tried to comfort her. Olivia sighed, turning back to the TV to listen to the rest of the details.

 _"Sargeant Benson was shot in the upper arm. We were told she was discharged from the hospital six hours after that day, today she is doing well. Our sources say that there were two women raped, and Detective Benson's son Jake were victims of a stalking. Her son, Jake had been beaten so severely that he was also at Mercy General Hospital."_

 _"The NYPD SVU police are looking into the beating and stalking. The man, who is believed to be an ex-boyfriend of Angela Peterson, was arrested and would have appeared in court this coming week. As he was arrested, he broke free and injured Detective Amanda Rollins. He tried to run, but was shot down by Officer Nick Amaro."_

 _"Sargeant Benson was shot attempting to save a 15-year-old girl. Some people suggested the shooting of Sargeant Olivia Benson might be linked to the beating and rape of the two women. Some believe the Sargeant and her son were a target because of a family secret. With that, this is Kelly Wilcox, now back to the studio."_

The reporter's picture vanished as Brian clicked the remote turning the TV off.

"Where on earth do these people get their information?" Brian asked.

Olivia was in too much shock to speak. Her jaw dropped as she stared at the TV. "Oh, my god Brian!" She looked at Brian not sure what to say to him.

Angela covered her mouth in dismay and utter shock that this information was being broadcast all over New York. She looked over at her sister. "Well um…at least, they don't know what the secret is. That would just make everything worse Liv!" Angela said shaking her head.

Olivia sighed. She began to feel tensed up, and her shoulder started to hurt her as she held onto it.

"Hey Liv, you should take a pain pill. I know how much it still hurts you," Brian told her.

"Yeah, I think I will," as Olivia smiled at Brian. She loves knowing he cares for her in so many ways. Olivia opened her purse and took out her medication. She poured a glass of water and took the pills.

Heather began to wake up and moved around. "Mom… Olivia… I have a killer headache! It is hurting badly. I can hardly open my eyes," Heather told them holding her head.

"Hey, sweetheart. Hold on okay? Uncle Brian is here. I will get a nurse for you. I'm sure we'll get your test results soon," Angela told her as she gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead.

Heather just nodded. She doesn't want to open her eyes yet. Angela left the room to get a nurse for her daughter.

Olivia walked to Brian and whispered to him softly, "Bri, this isn't the time to tell Heather about all this. This would only give her more stress. Please don't say anything, at least not yet?" Olivia asked him. When she looked at Brian again, she noticed lipstick on his neck, that looked like a hickey. She then looked him in the eyes again.

"Okay baby, I won't," Brian whispered. He gave Olivia a gentle kiss, "I will check on Jake. Okay?"

Olivia nodded not sure what she wanted to say, as she sat down on the chair again to watch Heather. "I love you Bri." She smiled a little when he kissed her.

"Love you too babe," Brian winked at her and left the room.

 **Jake's Hospital Room**

A nurse was sitting by the bedside with Jake, reading a magazine and watching over him when Brian quietly walked into the room. "Nurse? How is my son? Brian asked in a whisper.

The nurse stood up and looked at him. "He's doing well, he does have pain still in his ribs, but that's to be expected for the beating he took."

"Has the doctor given him any pain medication?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes, he has, Jake will be able to go home tomorrow. He can rest in his bed. He will need to stay in bed at home for at least two more days then he can slowly get back to how he lived his life," The nurse told him.

"Thank you so much, Nurse," Brian said.

"You are welcome Mr. Cassidy," the nurse said to him and left the room.

Jake woke up. He is still groggy from the medication he was given. However, when he sees his dad, his eyes light up. "Dad…I'm glad you came," he said to his father even as his eyes want to close again.

"Hey Jake, how's my boy?" Brian asked as he stroked his son's hair and gave him a pat on his forehead.

"I'm sleepier than I am in pain," Jake said, and then he asks, "Can I go home soon? I hate being in the hospital! It always smells."

"Don't worry son, the doctor said you can go home tomorrow," Brian smiled at him. "Mom will be glad you are coming home. I also want to tell you that you will be gaining a sister soon.

Jake looks wide-eyed at his dad, still trying to fight the medication he is on, "What? Mom is...mom is pregnant. Oh my god at her age? Isn't that dangerous?" Jake said worriedly now.

Brian laughed, "No! No son. Your mom is not pregnant! We are adopting a girl. She is 12-years-old. Your mom rescued her a few years back. She thought she would never see her again. Her name is Maria. The court will complete the paperwork so it will be legal.

Jake sighed in relief, "Okay. Well good for mom, and for you. Yeah, mom told me about that after it happened. I do not mind having a sister. What about Danny? Did you tell him about his new sister yet?

"Not yet. However, I will call your brother in a couple of days. But, first after the big surprise, I have for your mom, okay?" Brian told him.

"Okay! Cool! I am curious about what your surprise is for mom. Um, dad? I do want to tell you something that mom and I found out." He turned his head a little away from his dad and continued, "But I'm scared what you are going to say or do. Will you please promise me you won't get mad at me?" Jake asked hesitantly.

Brian looked at Jake with a worried look on his face, "Well, Jake I can't promise you I won't get mad, but I promise to be here for you, you know that." Brian said to him.

Jake sighed a heavy sigh and closed his eyes for a moment. Then, he readies himself. "Dad, when I was getting beaten up by those guys, one of them, threw an envelope with some information in it that well…that has hurt mom and the rest of us pretty much."

Brian looked a little concerned but listened to his son. He does notice that he is having a hard time staying awake.

Jake pulled the envelope out from the drawer next to his bed and handed it to his dad. "These papers that were in the envelope revealed that…," he yawns, "Dad the papers said that mom has another sister. It is Ms. Peterson. Dad! My girlfriend, Heather is MY COUSIN!" Jake turned away feeling sick to his stomach knowing he has had sex with his cousin. "Dad, um…Heather might be…," he tried to say more while struggling with his pain and sleepiness. "Dad, Heather might be pregnant!" He thought this news would be a huge let down for his dad.

Brian looked over the documents and considered what his son has said - he is somewhat shocked but understands how Jake must be feeling right now. He went over and sat in a chair next to Jake's bed. "Jake. I am not mad at you, I might be disappointed, but I am not mad. You know how much your mom and I love you. You made a wrong decision, as we do all at one time or another. However, as for Heather being your cousin, I am not sure what to say. None of us knew any of this until recently. So don't blame yourself, okay?"

 **Heather's Hospital Room**

Olivia and Angela are sitting on either side of Heather's bed looking at magazines while Heather slept. Just then, Dr. Harrison walked back into the room carrying a clipboard with Heather's test results. Her facial expression shows something is happening. Olivia saw this and stood up. Then Angela looked up but does not stand up thinking she will pass out hearing the report. She stayed seated.

"I have the results of Heather's pregnancy test. Should we wake her? Or do you want me to tell you, and then you can tell her later when she is home?" Dr. Harrison asked them. She waited for an answer from either of them.

Angela sighed. "Since I'm her mother, I'll ask you to tell us, and we will tell her later. She needs her sleep. She has had such a not so great couple of weeks. Please, doctor, tell us. Is my 15-year-old daughter pregnant and for how long now?" Angela asked taking a deep breath.

Olivia stood firm and took a deep breath herself. "Yes, please," Olivia said clasping her hands tightly together, hoping her 16-year-old son is not going to be a daddy anytime soon, and with his cousin's baby no less!

"I know this isn't something any of you wants right now, but Heather is pregnant. She's about two and a half months along," Dr. Harrison tells the women.

"Oh no! No! Please no!" Angela is devastated, that her baby is having a baby. Tears ran down her face.

Olivia went over to her sister and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Nevertheless, we can get through this! Heather is strong! We will get through this together," Olivia told her sister.

"I know we will. I am just not sure where she gets her strength! I know it is not from me! Must be from you Liv," she told Olivia as she broke the hug.

Dr. Harrison looked at them both. "I can refer you to an OBGYN. She's excellent, and she can get your daughter started on the prenatal vitamins and make sure she remains healthy for this baby."

"Yes. Thank you, Dr. Harrison," Angela said.

"Her name is Dr. Nicole Wright. She is available right now if you'd like to talk with her," Dr. Harrison tells her.

Olivia leaned back into her chair. She looked over at Heather and remembered her pregnancy when she was in college. Now she is watching what her niece is going through. "Thank you, doctor, we will make sure that she remains healthy for herself and this baby," Olivia said with a smile.

Dr. Harrison smiled back and then left the room.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf does). All other characters are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

 **Central Park - New York City, New York ****(Wednesday)**

 **North Side**

Two days later...Olivia and Brian were patrolling an area of Central Park. They had received information that Tommy Jackson had been seen hanging around with his friends. They were hoping they could get more than just Tommy.

Olivia and Brian were patrolling an area of Central Park. They had received information that Tommy Jackson had been seen hanging around with his friends. They were hoping they could get more than just Tommy.

"Hey Bri, will you be okay with having a daughter in the family now?" Olivia asked while they sat in the car, drinking coffee.

Brian turned to her and smiled. "Well, of course, Liv. I knew you would be happy to see Maria again. I just wish we didn't find her in that way." Brian said to her.

"Yeah, me too, but I'm ecstatic to be her mom. You were not with me at the time that little girl was talking to me on the phone. I never thought three years later she would be mine to care for and love." Olivia said as she paused a moment, then continued, "Um, Brian, I have a question, when you came to the hospital a couple of days ago to see Jake, I noticed red lipstick on your neck, it almost looked like a hickey." She looked at him curiously.

Brian tried to avoid that question. "Hey look over there… there is a bunch of kids together. I think that's Tommy over there." Brian picked up his binoculars and gave them to Olivia.

Olivia looked through the binoculars and focused on where Brian was pointing. She saw the punk kid - Tommy Jackson! Unfortunately, Louie O'Connell and Roger Denton were nowhere in sight. "We got him! Let's go!" Olivia jumped out of the car.

Brian also jumped out and followed Olivia as they started to walk toward Tommy. "Liv, go the other way in case he runs," Brian told her.

"Yep!" Olivia sneaked around the side of a building and saw Tommy hanging with his friends, and nodded to Brian.

Brian walked right to Tommy. He pulled out his badge while keeping his hand on his gun. "Hey, Tommy!" Brian said suddenly.

Tommy jerked around upon hearing his name. He looked up and saw it was a cop saying his name. He suddenly sprints, but as he rounds the corner of the building, he is met with another cop - Olivia.

"Whoa! Hey there Tommy! Where you going? Don't you want to talk to us?" Olivia said sarcastically with her gun pointed directly at him.

Brian ran up a little out of breath. Olivia pulled out her handcuffs and turned him around holding onto his wrists behind him. "Tommy Jackson, you are under arrest for 3rd-degree assault on our son, Jake Cassidy. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them?" Olivia asked him.

Tommy was out of breath and struggled against her, "Get off me bitch cop! I didn't do anything!"

"HEY! Watch your language, there is a lady present here!" Brian said getting into his face. "Oh really?" Brian looked at his hands and noticed his knuckles, "What's wrong with your knuckles then? They're all scabbed and red! Oh! And what happened to your nose, huh? That looked like my son got a punch in there."

As Brian took a hold of him as Olivia also got in Tommy's face. "What right do you have to hit on a 16-year-old kid, huh? MY SON! You're a son-of-a-bitch! You are going away for five years, and you won't hurt anyone anymore."

Tommy kept glaring at the cop with a stone cold look but said nothing to her.

Brian pushed Tommy to start walking as they head toward the car. They stuffed him into the back of the car and took off back to the station.

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit - Manhattan, New York**

 **Interview Room**

As Olivia walked into the Interview Room, she shut the door behind her and looked at the kid with a smirky smile. Underneath she wanted to kill him right then and there. She tried to keep her anger in check.

"Sargeant," Tommy said when she came inside.

Olivia glared at the 17-year-old kid as she circled the table. "Tommy," Olivia said as she took the seat opposite him.

"How are you?" Tommy asked.

"I'm doing great. How are you?" Olivia asked with a slight bit of sarcasm in her tone, and she wondered why he would ask that while being interrogated.

"Oh just peachy." Tommy said sarcastically and gave her wicked kind of grin.

Olivia's anger is about to burst as she stood up, hovers across the table, glaring into his eyes, and raised her voice at him, "Okay Tommy let's cut the crap WHO TALKED YOU INTO BEATING UP MY SON?" Olivia yelled wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"He told me to do that!" Tommy shouted back.

"He? He who?" Olivia said looking confused.

"I'll give it to you in a statement. Why don't you move on and ask me the things you don't know?" Tommy suggested.

Olivia was about to scare him even more. "What the hell is there to ask? It is plain and straightforward! Tell me who paid you for beating up my son!" Olivia asked.

"I was asked by an older guy to get it done," Tommy replied without a flicker of emotion on his face.

"Who is this friend?" Olivia asked.

"Never mind doesn't matter," Tommy replied.

Olivia felt the anger reeling and ready to burst once again inside her. She jumped to her feet and went right into Tommy's face. "TOMMY YOU ARE GOING TO RIKERS FOR 3RD DEGREE ASSAULT FOR AT LEAST 5 YEARS!" Olivia yelled even louder into his face, "And believe me; you don't want to be there!"

"He asked me to do it, and I did it for a big wad of cash!" Tommy shouted.

"Now tell me, Tommy, right now! Who gave you that cash? Right now or I'm putting you in Rikers myself!" Olivia's voice went menacingly quiet as she grabbed the scruff of his shirt. She stared him in his eyes, trying to scare him. "And you won't like when I put you in there!"

"OKAY! OKAY! GEEZ CHILL! BITCH!" Tommy said not realizing how much she hated being called that name.

Olivia could not listen anymore to this jerk as she started to turn around when suddenly, Tommy flew out of his chair towards Olivia, who had just turned her back to him as Tommy threw a punch at Olivia right into her face as she fell to the ground holding the side of her face. Brian quickly ran into the room after seeing what happened through the one-way mirror and quickly helped her up and pulled Olivia back knowing she would have walloped Tommy right back.

"You are a dumb ass, Tommy! You just hit a cop! That is another charge of assault on an officer!" Olivia yelled at him, showing a large bruise already forming on her cheek.

Fin ran into the room and grabbed the kid. He forced him out of the room and into the jail cell. "We will find out who paid you, Tommy. Then you will regret it." Fin told him glaring at him.

 **Squad Room**

Amanda is at her desk, as usual, wishing she had a case to work on, as she is getting bored out of her mind. She flicked her pencil back and forth on her desk, when Nick walked into the squad room with jogging shorts and a tank top on, and out a breath.

"Hey, Rollins. Working hard or hardly working?" Nick said with a chuckle as he dried the sweat off his face.

Amanda heard Nick and turned around about to answer him and noticed he was wearing shorts and a tank top. She can't help but stare at his muscled legs and muscled upper arms, and smiled at him. "Hey, Amaro. Nice legs you got there." Amanda said wishing those legs and arms were wrapped around her.

"Well thanks, you should take a run with me sometimes, it will do you some good. Especially after the run in you had with Mr. Universe awhile back." Nick said with a smirky smile on his face, thinking that a nice hot sauna would do them both good right now. As he imagines just the two of them making out in it, thinking of her body covered with beads of sweat. His mind is all over the place right now, and he doesn't realize how much he's showing it to Amanda as he couldn't stop staring and smiling.

Amanda could not help from looking at his sexy body, and noticed how much she would love to jump him right now, but held back her temptation, not wanting to get into trouble by Cragen, or Alex for that matter. "Um, Nick?" She whispered to him. "You might wish to take a cold shower! You're um…" Amanda chuckled and started to blush a bright red as she turned her head the other way. "Your Johnson is happy!"

Nick heard what she said and looked down, and quickly grabbed his duffle bag and put it in front of him. "Whoa! Um, yeah, well," Nick nervously said. "Guess I better take a shower and change clothes huh." He smiled at Amanda and started toward the locker room, as he looked back at her and winked at her to try to get Amanda to take a shower with him.

Amanda looked around the squad room seeing not that many people around, hoping Cragen is off somewhere else at this point. She nodded to Nick letting him know to go first before she followed him.

Ten Minutes Later...

Amanda stood up from her desk, and slowly wandered around a little, then looked around again, and quickly went into the locker room.

Meanwhile, Fin just walked back into the squad room after he had put Tommy in the cage, as he saw Amanda walking to the locker room. "Hey, I just saw Nick came in while I was coming back from booking Tommy. Where did Nick go?"

"Um, I think I saw him go back into the locker room about maybe fifteen minutes ago?" Munch mentioned.

Fin looked confused. "Really? Then why did I just now see Amanda go back into the locker room as well?"

Munch just shrugged his shoulders as usual. "Maybe they are making out back there together?" Munch laughed at the remark he just made. "Just kidding, I don't know what they are doing Fin, I'm not Superman, I can't see through walls you know!"

Fin looked at Munch with a scrunched up nose shaking his head. "Munch you have to get out more pal, you have the mind of a gutter you know that? Which by the way, where is our lunch! Did you forget to order it or something?"

"Oh damn! I forgot. Why don't you just go and get it yourself if you're so hungry, why do I always have to order it?" Munch said with a glare.

"Ah never mind, I will get it," Fin mumbled under his breath annoyed with Munch. He walked back out into the hallway and walked to the elevator.

 **Locker Room/Showers**

Amanda walked into the locker room and heard the shower running on the other side of the room. She looked around making sure no one else was in the room. "Oh, my god what am I doing! This is crazy! This is insane!" Amanda told herself knowing she can't help but want Nick. She just happened to peek inside the room shower area and bent down to look under to make sure there were only two legs in all the showers. She noticed Nick's right away and suddenly gets shivers up her spine, already feeling hot sensations running throughout her body already.

"Amanda? Is that you?" Nick suddenly realized he just asked out loud who it was. 'Crap' he thought to himself.

As soon as he said that to himself, the shower door opened, as he turned around almost in fear, it was someone else. "Oh my gosh, Amanda you nearly scared me half to death!" Nick said quickly, then and only then realized she is standing in his shower in all her glory. Nick takes a hard gulp, totally captivated by her beautiful sexy naked body.

Amanda quickly put her fingers to his lips, shaking her head, meaning 'don't say a word.' She reached her arms around his neck, pressing her already naked body against his and kissed him deeply, as the hot water ran down their backs and between them.

Nick can't resist her touch, as his hands moved down her sides to her hips feeling her soft wet skin. He continued kissing her roughly, delving his tongue into her mouth, loving every second of his mouth on hers.

Amanda felt so aroused by Nick's naked body against hers. Nick held her leg in place on his hip when he quickly turned her around, so she's facing him, as he pinned her back against the wall. The hot water feverishly hits them giving them more pleasure, as they make hot passionate love together.

Nick moaned into her mouth with pleasure, feeling every inch of her body with his hands, and he moved his mouth down her neck kissing her intently. She moved with him making Nick move slowly with her. His mouth ran down her chest and between her breasts.

Amanda moaned in pleasure. She loved feeling Nick's mouth over her breasts. She arched her neck back giving into her intense orgasms she is feeling from every move he made. "Oh, Nick…love me. Nick, oh yes yes!" Her body quivered with pleasure as she felt an intense climax.

Nick continued to kiss her everywhere as when he also felt an intense pleasure throughout his body. "Oh god! Oh, Amanda!" Nick panted hard as he moved with her even faster as he tried to speak. "Amanda...will…will you…marry me!" Nick finally said as he had reached his climax and shuddered giving everything he had. "I want you in my life forever!"

Amanda came down from her intense orgasmic pleasure and heard what Nick said to her. She wrapped her arms around Nick, their eyes met. She looked into his big brown eyes, panting and out of breath, still feeling him inside her. She kissed him roughly on his mouth and just nodded 'yes'. She briefly stopped moving against him as she continued kissing him. "Yes Nick, I will marry you!"

Nick smiled at her kissing her gently…he put his arms around her hugging her tightly to him and shouted out unintentionally, "YES! I'M GOING TO BE A MARRIED MAN!

Amanda laughed. She put her hand over his mouth quickly "Nick! Shhh! Oh, my god! You are going to get us in trouble!" Amanda said still feeling his incredible body against hers.

Nick's eyes widen quickly. He kissed her hard on her mouth, then turned her around toward the shower door. "Hurry up! Get out and get dressed." He smiled checking out her cute ass and gave her a love slap.

"Hey!" Amanda said raising her voice a little. Though she felt a little aroused with his love slap.

"Although, I wish you wouldn't get dressed!" I can't wait to tell anyone and everyone that I am marrying Miss Amanda Rollins! Soon to be Amanda Amaro!" Nick can't believe he just said that. "Okay, now that just sounds funny, Amanda Amaro?"

Amanda laughed quietly hearing that name slapping him on his chest. "I think it would be best if I just keep my last name if that's okay with you?"

Nick looked at her and sighed a little, but just nodded. "Okay, I can see you would have to." Nick grabbed a towel and started to wipe her back off, running the towel down her back, then over her sexy cute ass, and down to her legs, he intentionally gave her another gentle harder love slap this time. "Now get...my soon to be wife! Before someone catches us again!"

"Ouch! Hey, you…I will get you my sexy!" Amanda laughed but enjoyed the slap from her future husband. She walked out of the shower and ran to her locker quickly and got some new clothes on.

 **Squad Room**

Cragen just walked in the looking around and asked out loud, "Does anyone know where Amaro or Rollins is? I can't find them anywhere!"

The few people who are in the room shake their heads 'no'.

"Damnit! If any of you see them, tell them to come to my office, please." Cragen said sternly and walked into his office.

 **Locker Room/Showers**

Nick came out of the shower with the towel wrapped around his waist as he walked to his locker while he looked at Amanda, smiled and whispered, "I love our little sex-escapades. When we get married, we can have more fun you know." Nick said as he winked at her.

Amanda smiled back. "You are so bad Mr. Amaro! But I love being bad every so often." She put on her bra, then her panties.

Nick already had his jeans on, a nice white shirt, and put on a black tie even. "Why are women so slow at getting ready?"

Amanda shook her head at him. "It's because us women want to look good, not just for our men, but for us." Amanda smiled at him a little quirky and flirty then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well hurry up before someone walks in here," Nick said. He walked past her and smacked her on her ass once again and laughed as he ran out of the locker room.

"Ye-ouch! Nick, you are so busted tonight!" Amanda said rubbing herself "I can't believe what we just did! I can't believe I just did that." She looked at herself and noticed the slap mark from before she left the shower. "Geez, that man is strong." She quickly got on her pair of jeans and shirt and put on her favorite brown sports jacket that she always looked good in.

She started to walk out of the locker room, when suddenly in comes Cragen looking for her. Amanda saw Cragen and was startled almost running literally into him. "Cap! You scared me half to death." Her face started to turn red.

"Rollins, what are you doing in here?" Cragen asked.

"Um well, I just had to change my clothes, I spilled coffee on my shirt, and it got on my pants," Amanda said as she lied right through her teeth not wanting to get caught.

Cragen noticed that her hair was wet. "Did you also get coffee in your hair, Rollins?"

"Um, well, no sir. I…I…just…" Amanda stuttered out, feeling like a little girl getting caught by her daddy, and took a hard gulp.

"Just nothing. Rollins get your damn ass back in that squad room now, or I will kick your ass so far out of this building! Move it!" Cragen said pointing his finger toward the door to the squad room.

Amanda sighed, feeling like she's about to be a beating by her father as she used to years ago when she was 14 years old, and she got caught drinking beer with her friends in her bedroom of all places. And boy did she get a whipping with a hard wooden spoon. Something she will never forget. Amanda looked at Cragen. "I am sorry Cap.' It won't happen again." She turned and walked out back into the squad room.

 **Squad Room**

Cragen followed behind her. As he stepped into the squad room, he noticed Nick already at his desk, and saw his wet hair, then looked at Amanda, who was now sitting at her desk. They both looked guilty of something and knew what he already knew, and Cragen was furious as hell. "Amaro! Rollins! In my office now!" He said pointing to his office.

Amanda stood back up and looked at Nick thinking this was it for the both of them. Nick stood up and looked at Amanda as he ran his hand through his wet hair, and just wondered how Cragen found out and blew out a long sigh as he and Amanda walked into Cragen's office.

 **Cragen's Office**

Cragen walked in behind them and slammed the door behind him. Nick and Amanda were startled by the slamming of the door. Nick and Amanda stiffened up just a bit, knowing what is coming, as they both looked at each other and then at Cragen.

Cragen eyed them both with a glare. "Nick…Amanda…you two." Cragen began with anger in his voice. "You two are getting on my last nerves! I have been getting some complaints about you two being very suspicious, and I would like to know what is going on with you two right now!" Cragen demanded.

Amanda gritted her teeth and wondered what's coming next. Nick looked at Cragen and let out a sigh, and started to say something. "Sir…"

"You two are acting like promiscuous teenagers! I will not have that anymore in my station house do you hear me? You two are lucky that these complaints only came to me and not 1PP or IAB, both of your asses would have been kicked and thrown out of this station!"

Nick looked at Amanda, and his face goes pale suddenly. Amanda didn't know what to say.

"Amanda! I am shocked especially from you; you have a son now. If anyone else knew other than me, you could have very well lost him!" Cragen shouted pointing his finger at her.

Tears started falling as she quickly wiped them away. "Sir… can I say something please?" Amanda whispered.

"You may, but I'm warning you, you better think before you say anything to me. So help me, if I could, I would use that bronzed ping pong ball paddle hanging up on my wall over there I would turn you over my knee if I could." Cragen said to Amanda. "That is my prized ping pong paddle award I won back in the day. That wouldn't feel good on your ass Rollins now would it?!"

Amanda's eyes widened at Cragen's loaded remark as she shook her head back and forth knowing what it felt when she was a kid on her dainty rear end. "Sir I just need to tell you that Nick asked me to marry him!" Amanda said quickly with a small smile on her face.

Nick looked shocked as she told Cragen that, thinking that was going to ruin both of them and possibly their careers. He looked back to Cragen wondering what he was going to say now.

Cragen was surprised at what she said, and then looked at Nick. "Well Nick, what do you have to say for yourself? Don't you know it doesn't bode well for two cops in the same precinct married? One of you is going to get transferred if that happens!" Cragen told them, but way deep down Cragen is happy for them.

"No way!" Nick said frantically. "That can't happen!"

Amanda stopped him from saying anything more. "Stop Nick! Don't say anything more. Please?" She looked over to Cragen. "Sir, please, I love Nick. We want to be together, please don't make either one of us transferred. We promise we won't have… well… no more liaisons in the station!"

Cragen shook his head. "Amanda, are you kidding me? You had sex in that shower!? Where else have you had sex in my station!?" Cragen stares her down.

"Captain, you don't want to know!" Nick told him. "I love Amanda sir. You know we can still get married, Amanda doesn't want to change her name to mine so no one will know right?"

 **Squad Room**

Fin came back into the squad room and walked over to his desk, just as Munch had walked in with sodas in hand, then walked to his desk and sat down. "Well it's about time, it took you long enough!" Munch said to Fin.

"Stop ragging on me Munch!" Fin answered back as he got the food out of the bag and put them on the desk. As he does this, he happened to look up and noticed Nick and Amanda in Cragen's office getting yelled at. "What's up with them? Looks like daddy is mad at them. Why is daddy biting their asses off now?"

"You got me; I just walked in here before you did. I'm sure they will tell us when they come out of Cragen's office of doom." Munch replied.

 **Cragen's Office**

Cragen looked at Nick shaking his head. "Amaro, you are just aching to be transferred aren't you? Have you even thought of you two kids?"

Amanda just wanted to cry, even more, hearing everything that felt like was about to fall apart on them. When she started to sit down on the chair behind her. What she doesn't realize is there is an open box of tacks Cragen was using putting items on the wall and sat right down on top of them.

"OUCH! Damnit! What the hell...?!" Amanda shouted out and turned around seeing the box of tacks she just sat on. "Nick, take them off me! Damn, it hurts!"

Nick laughed a little and shook his head. "That's just like you Amanda!"

"Shut up Nick!" Amanda said slugging him right in his arm. "Just get them out!" She sighed.

Cragen started to laugh at the situation as well. "Well Rollins, at least, you get the point I'm trying to make. No more sex in my station, do you hear me?" Cragen told her.

She looked at Cragen with a pained look on her face then back at Nick. "Nick hurry! Get them out of my ass!"

Nick was still laughing as he pulled out the dozens of tacks sticking on her. "I'm sorry, and yes it is funny! I only see this kind of humor on TV, not in real life. You would never think it would happen in real life until you see it!" Nick said plucking all the tacks out.

Just then, Amanda punched Nick in the arm once again even harder. "This is not funny Nick!" Amanda said as she opened the door and stormed out.

Nick shook his head. "Sir, we are sorry we will never do IT again here. Please though don't let anyone know, okay? I do love her, and I want to marry her. Ever since I transferred to your department and saw her for the first time. I didn't know how to approach her. It took me almost three years to just ask her out!" Nick told him.

"Well, then I suggest you keep it quiet from everyone. Now get out of here and go back to work, and I mean work!" Cragen retorted back.

"Yes, sir! Thank you, sir." Nick said quickly and smirked at Amanda's pointy predicament, and left the office, and went back to his desk.

 **Squad Room**

Olivia charged out of the interview room holding her face, angry and fuming over everything, as Brian followed her out into the squad room.

"Liv, hey slow down! Where are you going now?" Brian said running after her.

"I can't take this anymore, I am going to my sister's place for lunch, and I have to calm down before I do something that I will regret!" Olivia said to him holding onto her cheek.

Brian leaned over her and gently kissed her bruised cheek. "Okay, I love you...sweet cheeks," He said with a smirk on his face.

Olivia leaned over and gave Brian a kiss on his cheek as she rolled her eyes at that nickname he uses for her. "I love you, too Bri. I have got to go anyway. Jake is waiting in the car for me; he didn't want to get out because he's still hurting." Olivia turned and quickly caught the elevator before the door closed and left for Angela's place.

Brian sighed shaking his head as he heads back to his desk to finish the paperwork for the case he and Olivia worked on to help their son catch the perps.

Meanwhile, Fin and Munch had dumped the phone of Roger Denton in an attempt to locate him. They found out through one of the numbers he frequently called was his friend, Tommy Jackson.

"Hey, Munch! Do you know where Roger Denton hangs out yet?" Fin asked. "Liv and Brian said when they found Tommy; they discovered that neither Roger nor Louie spent time together at the same place."

"Well, it seems our 'lovable' Roger hangs out in Chinatown. He works at a restaurant there delivering Chinese food. I found out that he is working today at "Dim Sum Go Go" restaurant. So let's Go Go arrest him!" Munch jokingly said.

"Munch you are a regular joker you know that?" Fin said shaking his head. "Let's get out of here before I gag from your jokes."

Fin and Munch left the station and headed off to Chinatown.

* * *

 **Peterson Home - Staten Island, New York**

 **Driveway**

Olivia drove up to her sister's house with Jake, "Okay, Jake, you need to be careful what you say around Heather now. You got it. She's pregnant with your child, and you are still recovering," Olivia said to Jake.

"Yes, I got it! Every time I think about that…I should have exercised better self-control. I get so riled up! I was not respectful of Heather…." Jake said with a sigh.

"Jake, it's done, and over with. We have to accept it! Heather is your cousin. We have to remember that okay?" Olivia placed her hand on Jake's shoulder trying so hard to reassure him. "Now come on. We're just having lunch together to talk about things, alright?"

Jake just nodded at his mom. He then looked back at her and sighed, "Mom? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I hate to bother you, but…will you help me out of the car, please?" Jake said letting out a little groan of pain.

"Baby, you never bother me, except when you keep asking for advances on your allowance," Olivia winked and smiled as she teased Jake.

"Uh, mom! You are never going to let me live that down are you?" Jake asked this as he rolled his eyes. "Just help me get out of this car! Please!"

Olivia shook her head and chuckled. She got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. "Okay put your arm around my neck," Olivia said to her son.

Jake put his arm around his mom's neck. "Thanks, mom."

"What would you do without me huh?"

"I'd probably die without you, mom." Jake chuckled.

Olivia shut the car door, helping Jake walk to the front door. Jake rung the door bell. The door opened, as Heather was standing there. She saw Jake, and she can't help but smile at him. "Hey, Jake! Come on in! Mom has lunch almost ready." Heather said.

Jake smiled back at Heather. "Hey, Heather."

 **Family Room**

Olivia noticed that she was still smitten with Jake. She walked into the house with Jake and saw Angela in the kitchen. "Wow! Sure smells great Angela! What's for lunch?" She sat down on the stool at the kitchen counter.

"Hey, Liv! Well, I'm making hot dogs with all the condiments, potato salad, and ruffles chips." Angela answered.

"Sounds good to me," Olivia said.

Jake and Heather sat down on the couch together and began talking with each other. Heather was too eager for Olivia's liking, even though Jake knows Heather is his cousin. She felt a little uneasy as she looked at her sister. She leaned closer and whispered, "So, I think we need to tell Heather that Jake is her cousin."

Angela sighed and agreed with Olivia. She nodded her head 'yes'. "Yes, we have to. I wonder, though if they can accept just a friendship," Angela whispered back.

"I wonder, too. However, we have to talk about the reasons for doing so. I do not know how much longer Jake can handle keeping this to himself. I asked him not to say anything till we could do it together." Olivia whispered.

Angela finished making the hot dogs as Olivia got off the stool and walked around into the kitchen, "Let me help you," Olivia said.

"No. No. You do not have to do anything! You're our guest. Just sit and relax," Angela told her.

Olivia looked at her and said, "Hey! We are a family, remember? Now let me help put lunch on the table," Olivia said smiling at her sister.

Heather and Jake got up from the couch and walked over to the dining room. "We are starving," Heather said, "And when I say "we," I mean both the baby and me." She smiled and gently patted her stomach.

"Well, lunch is ready. So you can all relax," Angela said putting the plates on the dining room table.

Jake sat down as he held onto his side, which is still quite painful. He grimaced a little. "Mom do you have my medication with you? I forgot to take them before we left home."

Olivia brought the rest of the plates of food, as she walked to the table and set them down. "I believe I do. Hang on," Olivia answered as she got her purse. She goes through it and finds Jake's medication.

Jake takes a pill and a sip of his water. "Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome baby," Olivia said.

Angela, Olivia, and Heather all sit down at the table, ready to eat their lunch. "Before we start eating, I would like to say something." Olivia began to say.

Angela gave a look as if saying, 'Not right now. Wait until after we eat'.

Jake looked at his mom. Heather looked at her mom, as they both focus on each other.

"Hold on! I just want to say that I am so thankful that we have good friends like you two, Angela and Heather." She paused a moment, then looked at Angela. "As long as I can remember, Angela, you were there for me when we were in college. It was in those dark days when I had to live with my mother. I had to take care of her day after day, night after night. My mother, the drunk." Olivia is trying at being as strong as she can be at the moment.

Angela looked over at Olivia - her sister - as her eyes well up with tears. "Oh Liv, you know this talk will get me all mushy!" She chuckled a little. "After lunch, we can talk. Our food is getting cold now. Let's eat."

"Yes, let's eat!" Heather said as she reached for the bowl of potato salad.

Jake grabbed the chips first and started eating them. He puts ketchup on his hot dog, then ketchup on his potato chips, and pours himself a cold drink.

"Whoa! Jake slow down! You're going to get a stomach ache," Olivia told him. She looked at him putting ketchup on his chips. "Jake, I don't know where you got that weird love for ketchup on your chips." She shivered at the sight of it.

"I am starving mom!" He looked at his mom continuing to crunch on as many chips as he can get in his mouth.

Olivia shook her head as she looked at the rest of her family. She raised up her hands and gave up and just smiled.

* * *

 **Dim Sum Go Go Restaurant - Chinatown, New York**

Fin and Munch arrive at the Dim Sum Go Go restaurant and walked inside. "Excuse me! Can you tell me where Roger Denton is, please?" Fin showed his badge as Munch reached for his.

"Yeah. He is over there by the kitchen. He's waiting for take outs to deliver." One of the waiters told him.

Fin and Munch walked over to Roger and again flip out their badges. "Hey Roger, can we talk?" Munch asked.

"Hey, Munch! Look at his hands," Fin whispered to him.

"So Roger, have you been doing any boxing recently?" Munch asked.

Roger looked up when hearing his name. He saw the police badges but suddenly decides to bolt as he dropped his take-out orders and high-tails it through the kitchen.

"Why is it nobody ever stays in one place and doesn't give us a running start?" Fin yelled as he ran out the back after Roger. His partner Munch went back out the front of the restaurant at the same time.

Fin raced after Roger while trying to dodge the debris that Roger was leaving in his path. "Roger! STOP! STOP! Or I will SHOOT!" Fin shouted. When he finally reached him, he grabbed him just by the seat of his pants. The two of them tumbled to the floor when he managed to get Roger's arms behind him, and he snaps the handcuffs on his wrists.

Munch arrived moments after Fin caught Roger. He is totally out of breath. Fin said, "What happened to you? You need to get more exercise Munch. You need some muscle on your bony ass," Fin told him.

"Well, if you would have told me when we got here to stay out in front of the restaurant, I wouldn't have had to run so far," Munch replied finally catching his breath.

Fin tugged at the handcuffed kid and pushed him out the back door. "Roger Denton, you are under arrest for 3rd-degree assault on a minor - Jake Cassidy. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, you will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have told you?

Roger struggled against the handcuffs, and said, "I plead the 5th, I ain't done nothing!"

Fin pushed the kid ahead of him, "You're an idiot," he said looking at his hands, "Your hands speak a ton of words. They are wrapped up in bandages! Again I ask you: Have you done any boxing lately Roger?"

"Screw you!" Roger yelled in his face then quickly spit in his face.

Fin did not reply, as he took his handkerchief and wiped his spit off his cheek then shoved him in the back of the car. "What is wrong with teenagers these days? All they say is: 'I did nothing' and 'screw you' and 'whatever.' Then spit in your face. They have absolutely no respect for adults." Fin said to Munch.

"They all believe they are immortal, and they think they know it all," Munch answered as he got in the driver's seat. Fin got on the passenger side as they head to the station.

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victim's Unit - Manhattan, New York**

 **Squad Room**

Fin and Munch walked in with their collar, Roger Denton. Fin uncuffed him and guided him into the cage, slamming the cage door.

"Yo! You have no right to arrest me, yo! I have done nothing yo!" Roger rattled the cage showing the meanest and most hateful faces he can conjure up.

"Yeah, right! And I'm John F. Kennedy," Munch said.

"Who?" Roger said confused.

Munch sat down at his desk and shook his head at the kid. "You, my friend, will be spending time in Rikers for assault. And take a class in History and English!"

Roger is so pissed off he's in jail he grabbed the coffee mug that was sitting on the table in the cage, and clangs it against the bars of the cage and yelled out in almost a scream, "YOU COPS ARE PIGS!"

Munch jumped at the sound of the clanking and turned around and shouted back at him. "Hey Denton, show a little respect for your elders. Knock it off!"

"Elders?" Roger said laughing. "You're a skinny-ass Crypt Keeper!" He picked up the mug again, and slips his arm through the bars and threw it right at Munch, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Ouch! You little degenerate punk ass kid!" Munch retorted. Now infuriated himself as he started going over to Roger to strangle the boy.

Fin quickly grabbed a hold of Munch. "Hey! Keep it cool! Don't let that punk ass kid get to you."

"He already got me, right in the back of my head! Damn! It still hurts. We need to have a something around the cage to keep punks from doing that kind of thing." he said rubbing the back of his head as he sat down at his desk.

Fin then looked around noticing that Olivia was gone. "Hey! Where is Liv? She should be here to interrogate him."

Cragen came walking into the squad room and heard Fin's comment. "Liv is having lunch with her son Jake, her sister, and niece. She will be in later. Brian is in the exercise room. He decided to pump some iron before the interrogation." Cragen replied.

"I guess we wait till Liv and Brian are here together. Let Roger sweat it out for a while until then." Munch said.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf does). All other characters are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

 **Peterson Home - Staten Island, New York**

 **Family Room**

Two hours later...

Olivia, Jake, Angela, and Heather are all sitting in the family room talking. Olivia felt that it was the right moment to let Heather know about her extended family. Olivia took a long deep breath. She was sitting next to Jake. She put her arm around him then looked at Heather and Angela across from her. "Heather, there is something we need to tell you," she began.

Heather looked at her mom, and right off she thinks there is something wrong. "Mom? What's going on?" she asked, "It suddenly felt like the tension just got thick in here."

Angela looked at her daughter and quietly said, "Relax Heather. It will be okay. Just listen to Olivia. It is important, but it's a good thing, all right?" She put her hand on Heather's arm for comfort.

Heather looked at Olivia as she nervously held onto her growing belly. She looked to Jake then sighed, "Okay. Then tell me, Olivia." Heather still doesn't feel comfortable calling her Aunt Liv anymore. She is still upset with not being told about her mother's rape.

Olivia tried to make her comfortable and gave her a small smile. "Heather, the night when I found your mom after she had been well…been beaten and raped, I stayed with her throughout the whole aftermath of that night for almost three days." She took another breath. "A day and a half into it, someone had left me with a large envelope. I didn't look at until I got home to shower and change before going back to the hospital to be with your mom."

Jake listened intently to what his mom was saying. He started to feel a little warm and uncomfortable. He leaned back into the sofa. Olivia put her hand on his knee to let him know that she is there to go through this with him. She didn't realize Jake was looking pale

"Well, I looked into the envelope. There were a few documents. In fact, they were copies of the originals, I read one of them, which came from a lawyer. It said that my mother, Serena Benson wrote a letter to me before she died. In that letter, she told me to give this letter after she died. However, something was messed up, and I didn't get this letter until a short time ago. She died almost 14 years ago. My mother told me; she had another baby when I was four years old. I was so little, I never was told, nor do I remember mom was even pregnant or gave birth to another child."

Heather looked at Olivia confused. "Why are you telling me all this? This has nothing to do with me. I don't understand," Heather said looking at her mom then back to Olivia.

Jake is starting to sweat a little. He leaned his head back on the couch. His side is still in pain. Even after taking his pain medication.

"Honey, let her say what she needs to say, be patient," Angela told her daughter.

Heather sighed and didn't understand why she had to listen to this. She stood up from the couch. "I don't understand any of this, or why I need to hear this!" Heather told them.

Olivia stood up and walked over to her. She placed her hand on Heather's shoulder, and said, "Heather, there is a reason I have to tell you this."

Heather jerked away from Olivia's hand on her shoulder. "Stop it! Don't touch me!" Heather reacted and sighed.

Olivia remembered how Heather had jerked away once before. She furrowed her brow but continued with what she is saying.

"Okay. Look, I will talk as fast as I can. There were adoption papers along with that letter from my mother. I looked at that document carefully and noticed some names on it." Olivia got her purse and opened it, as she pulled out the documents. She unfolded it and showed the adoption paper to Heather. "Look at this, Heather…right here…" she pointed at the names of Angela's mother's adoptive parents.

Heather looked at her grandmother's and her grandfather's names. "Then see this Heather," Olivia continued to explain. "Look whose name refers to as the biological mother of your mother." She points to Olivia's mother's name - Serena Benson.

Heather stared at the name. She then looked at Olivia; then back to her mother. In all of this presentation that Olivia had gone through, no one noticed that Jake had passed out. However, no one made a move to revive him.

"Do you know what this means, now, Heather?" Olivia asked as she carefully put her hand on her shoulder again. "Please talk to me, Heather. Say something," Olivia almost pleads.

Heather just stared at the paper, then at the names of her grandparents. She realized that biologically they were not her real grandparents. She looked at her mother while shaking her head. "Oh, my god mom are you kidding me?" Heather begins to tear up. "You never said anything to me that you were adopted! Why mom? Why? Grandma and Grandpa are not my real grandparents?! Thanks to you…I DO NOT EVEN KNOW WHO OR WHERE MY REAL GRANDPARENTS ARE NOW!" Heather shouted confused and frustrated. She suddenly turned around and looked at her mom. "Was dad even my real dad or not!? Tell me the truth, this time, mom!" Heather's eyes are red from crying.

* * *

 **Coney Island Arcade - Coney Island, New York**

Amanda and Nick finally found some information on Louie O'Connell and have been patrolling the area to catch this kid.

"Hey, Nick. Stop here, let's check the arcade over there, I read he likes to play video games. Don't they have a massive arcade over there?" Amanda asked.

"Oh yeah! A video arcade dream for teenagers," Nick said, as he stopped the car and got out.

Amanda and Nick spent thirty minutes looking around, looking for Louie. They use the picture they brought with them to find him quicker. As Amanda looked around the arcade, she turned toward the Tron video game, and then she saw Louie playing it. "Hey Nick, there he is…" Amanda pointed him out.

As they got closer, Louie happened to turn and saw them coming toward him. The badges on their belts tipped him off. So, he turned and started tearing off down the wharf.

"Stop Louie! Police! Freeze!" Amanda yelled out as she felt a twinge of pain from her side, as she and Nick quickly broke into a run.

Amanda raced after Louie, as Louie sprinted in and out of businesses., and tossing souvenirs and racks of clothes to get in her way. In desperation, he finally decided to jump off the wharf and onto the sand. He jumped down and groaned when he hit with a hard thud. When he tried to get up, Amanda ran up to him and dove and landed right on top of Louie's back. She groaned silently as her ribs were still so sore.

Nick reached them and saw they were both out of breath. He saw Amanda and Louie down on the sand with Amanda in charge. "Wow, nice one Rollins!" Nick said still trying to catch his breath.

Amanda looked up at Nick with a snicker. "I think you need to get in better shape Nick! I collared him with sore ribs!" she laughed as she turned back to Louie and put his wrists behind his back quickly. "Louie O'Connell you are under arrest for assault in the 3rd degree of said minor Jake Cassidy - You have the right to remain silent anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" Amanda said as she dragged him up to his feet.

Nick grabbed Louie by the arm and shoved him into the back of the car. He looked over at Amanda. He could not help shooting her a smile out of respect.

"What?" Amanda asked when seeing his smile. Thinking to herself, she said, 'Damn! His smile was never so sexy, until now,' Amanda thought.

"Nothing," Nick said as he continued, "Let's get back to the station. Liv and Brian will want to celebrate tonight. We got all three kids that assaulted Jake!" Nick said to her.

"After this run, I could use a drink to numb the pain in my side," Amanda said. "I still have to catch my breath." She lied and turned away and grimaced in pain.

"No problem. You sure you are okay?" Nick asked.

"Yes, DADDY! Geez. I am. I am just a little sore." She said as she got into the passenger side of the car with yet another grimace on her face.

Nick then got into the driver's side, started the car, and took off back to the station. As they were driving back to the station, Nick happened to look over at Amanda and couldn't help but smile even more. "I know what will keep me in shape."

Amanda smiled, as she looked over at him. "Oh yeah, I know, well we can pull over and make out if you want!"

"Hmmm...that sounds tempting. At least, Cragen wouldn't know."

Louie sits in the back with his hands cuffed hearing them and shook his head. "Ah come on already! Get a room, and just leave me here."

"Shut up Louie!" Amanda said with a sharp tone then turned back around, as she placed her hand on Nick's leg.

Nick looked down, and then at Amanda with a smile, he mouthed to her, 'I love you.'

She smiled and moved a little closer to him, keeping her hand on his leg. She mouthed back, 'I love you, too.'

* * *

 **Peterson Home - Staten Island, New York**

 **Family Room**

Angela is not so shocked hearing her ask that question considering everything. "Yes Heather, he WAS your real dad. That is the truth!" Angela said about to cry herself. She wished she had told her the truth about her rape in the first place, and then none of this would be happening.

Olivia cut in and continued. "Heather! Please, that is not the reason your mother is telling you this. Look more carefully at the paper." Angela said determined to make her understand.

Heather turned around and looked over at Jake. She saw he had passed out. "Oh my god, Jake!" Heather went over to him and sat next to him. "Jake wake up! What is wrong with him?" Heather tried to shake him awake.

Olivia feels his pulse. "Jake is still with us. Thank goodness!" she felt his forehead. "Oh no! He is burning up he must have an infection. Heather, can you get a cold rag for me?"

Heather just nodded and ran to her bathroom. She grabbed a towel and doused it with cold water. Then she runs back into the family room. "Here is the cold rag. Is Jake going to be okay?" she hands the cloth to Olivia.

Olivia pressed the cold cloth on his forehead and ran it down his face and neck. "Jake? Baby? Hey, wake up…" Olivia said, worried. "Come on baby wake up…" Olivia looked to Angela, "I need to take his temperature. Do you have a thermometer?"

"Yes. We have the digital kind that you use to put in your ear. I will get it." Angela got up from the chair and quickly went to her bathroom.

Olivia looked at Heather. "Honey, I'm just going to say it. Your mom is my sister. She is four years younger than me. My mother put her up for adoption. I will never know why she did that. But, you know what that means?"

Heather seemed not to have noticed it before. She looked wide-eyed at Olivia and can't believe what she's hearing. She is not sure what to say to Olivia.

"That means I am your real Aunt," Olivia tells her.

Heather suddenly got up and ran over to the sink and throws up as she held her stomach; she continued to unload. "Oh god, I hate throwing up."

"That will pass eventually. What might help you during morning sickness is sniffing a lemon or drinking lemonade to help relieve nausea. When I was pregnant with Jake, I had a severe case of morning sickness. My doctor told me to drink plenty of water and said to eat small meals but often. He also said another way is to eat salty potato chips. Doing so can settle your stomach enough to eat a meal if you can't." Olivia told her all this while trying to get Jake's temperature down with the cold rag.

Angela came back with the temperature gauge. "Here Olivia. I hope Jake will be okay. It wouldn't be good if he has an infection," Angela said.

Olivia sighed and put the gauge into Jake's ear. She holds it, waiting for it to beep. Ten seconds later, it beeps, as it shows his temperature is 103.

"We have to get his temperature down. The only thing I can think of is putting him in the bathtub in ice water. Brian needs to come over because I can't pick him up and carry him to the bathroom. He is too heavy for me." Olivia said.

Angela looked at Olivia, "I can help you get him in the tub."

Olivia looked over at Heather, "No. You need to take care of Heather. She just threw up - morning sickness. Just turn the air conditioner down to seventy degrees for now." Olivia said carefully taking off Jake's shirt, "It is a good thing he wears a buttoned shirt most of the time. It's easier to take them off him."

Angela walked over to Heather. "Hey, are you feeling any better?"

Heather just shrugged her shoulders as she held her head. "I guess," She said as she sighed heavily. Heather's having one of her migraines. She seems to be getting them quite often.

"Just make sure you drink lots of water. I don't want you to get dehydrated, okay?" Angela told her.

"Yeah. Olivia already said that." Heather said letting out a breath. "I'm going to lay down in my bedroom. I don't feel good." It finally has hit her. Jake can't be her boyfriend anymore. He is her cousin. And on top of that, she is having Jake's baby. And she feels sick about it.

"Okay, honey! I'm sorry." Her mother said, sensing that she now understands. She also felt it was still her fault for not letting Olivia tell her that Robert raped her.

Heather left the family room and went into her bedroom. She slammed the door behind her and lied down on her bed. She curled up while holding her stomach - and cried.

Olivia and Angela jumped slightly with the slamming of the door. They looked at each other shaking their heads. "I don't think Heather is going to take this very well, at least for now. She loved Jake and cares about him. But now it's different." Olivia says.

Angela sighed. "This is not going to be fun. You have known Heather since she was born, and she has had a temper over the years. It got worse when her dad died. She was devastated for so long. She still misses her dad; she has not had a father figure since. And with my luck getting a man who won't abuse us won't be easy." Angela explained to Olivia.

"Well next time you see a nice looking man, call me, I will do a background check this time!" Olivia chuckled a little, but still tried to help out, as she put her arm around her sister.

"Yep!" Angela also chuckled at Olivia's comment but also sighed.

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit - Manhattan, New York**

 **Squad Room**

Brian is sitting at his desk going over some paperwork. He's looking down at his watch wondering how it's going with Olivia with her telling Heather she is her Aunt. His mind is not at work, feeling so distracted.

Suddenly the phone rings as it startled him. He answered it, "NYPD, Special Victims Unit, Detective Brian Cassidy speaking. Can I help you?"

 _"Brian, you need to come over here to Angela's. Jake's burning up, and he's not waking up. He has been passed out for at least twenty minutes. I want to move him to the tub, but he is too heavy for me. Angela is taking care of Heather; she is having morning sickness. Can you get here quick?" Olivia said, worried._

"Yes! Of course, Liv. I will be there soon as I can. Oh, Liv! Fin and Munch caught Roger. Also, Nick and Amanda picked up Louie. They are both in lock up right now waiting for us to interrogate them."

 _"Well, that's some good news! I can't wait to get a hold of those two and strangle them first, and then put them away for hurting Jake like this. Now, once again, Jake needs us. I think he has an infection. I do not want to move him any more than we have to. Please hurry! Love you!"_

"Love you too babe!" Brian replied as he hung up. He stood up and walked to Cragen's office. "Hey, Cap! I need tonight and tomorrow off. I have yet again another family emergency. Jake has a high fever, and he might have an infection. He's sweating, burning up, and not waking up!"

"Yes, of course, take care of him. We have enough people here for now. There is not too much going on except for the 17-year-olds that were collared." Cragen told him.

"Thanks, Cap." Brian sighed and then left his office. He walked out of the station and headed to Angela's house.

* * *

 **Peterson Home - Staten Island, New York**

 **Family Room**

Olivia hung up the phone and sat back down on the couch next to Jake. She can see how much he's still sweating even though it is 70 degrees in the room. She continued to daub the cold rag against his chest, neck and face. "Come on baby, wake up for me, please. Your dad is on his way." She paused a moment then looked at him again. "We will get over this bump in the road. There is an ordinary life for this family of ours," She looks up at her sister and niece, "An extended family that is. That will also include your new sister Maria. Hopefully, we will get her as soon as possible." Olivia pressed her lips on his forehead as she kissed him. "Come on my baby boy…you have to wake up. I love you so much!"

Twenty minutes later...

Suddenly the doorbell rings. Olivia jumped off the couch in a hurry and ran to the door and opened it. "Brian!" she hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry for having to take you away from work. Jake is burning up! We have to get him in a cold tub."

Brian hugged Olivia and walked inside with her. "It's not a problem honey. It has been a little slow after we got the three kids who beat up Jake. Cragen let me off the rest of the night, and tomorrow." Brian walked over to Jake, who is on the couch.

"I took his temperature, and it was up to 103 degrees, and he isn't waking up. Let's get him into the tub." Olivia told him

Brian put his arm under his Jake's legs and one under his back, and picked him up.

 **Bathroom**

Olivia ran ahead to the bathroom and quickly turned on the water, making sure it is cold. "Honey hold on. We have to get his pants off first. He needs to have the full effect of the ice water to get his temperature down." Olivia unbuttoned Jake's pants and pulled them off him. "Okay set him in the tub. Hurry! Be careful, though."

Brian gently set Jake into the tub of ice water. "Liv, shouldn't we call a doctor, too?"

"Maybe. Nevertheless, I want to see if this will work first. Just pray that it does," Olivia said as she knelt down next to the tub, using the washrag over his face and forehead. "I don't want to keep him in the cold tub for too long. I don't want him to get pneumonia now either."

Brian knelt down next to Olivia and Jake and took Olivia's hand in his. Olivia laid her head on his shoulder, as he comforts her. Olivia has her other hand on Jake's forehead keeping him cool with the washrag. She hopes his temperature goes down soon, as she looked at Brian.

"Honey, Angela and I told Heather today that she was my niece. I do not think she took it very well. Not that I don't blame her. She has also had been having morning sickness. I may not have told you, but, we found out the other day she is pregnant with our grandchild," Olivia said in one big shaky breath.

"Whoa! Slow down and take a breath! News like that would be a huge load to anyone. Especially difficult with everything she has been through just in the last couple of months now! Give her time, she'll come around." Brian said startled about the fact, he will be a grandfather in a short while.

Olivia sighed. "She's stubborn just like me, and my mom. Even my mother's mother had a little of that too. I guess it runs in the family." She tried to chuckle even though she is a wreck inside. She leaned up against Brian and hoped that cooling off Jake will bring his temperature back down to normal.

Thirty-Five Minutes Later…

Jake had awakened and was resting in the guest bedroom. Olivia and Brian are sitting by his bedside. "Jake I want you to stay here and rest for a little while okay?"

"What happened?" Jake asked as he tried to pull himself up to a sitting position. His ribs are still hurting him.

"You passed out. You might have an infection. You were so sweaty. And you had a temperature of 103 degrees." Olivia said while she ran her hand over Jake's head. "I want you to get more rest. Don't put any covers on you, you need to stay cool. Your dad and I had put you in an ice tub of water earlier to try to help with your fever."

Brian said, "Be kind to your aunt okay? She will take care of you until we come back to get you. Okay?"

"Okay," Jake responded.

"We will see you later baby." Olivia kissed Jake's forehead and felt that he still is hot, "Your dad and I need to go to the station. We caught all three of those boys that hurt you. We have to question them."

"Mom, tell everyone that I said 'thanks' for catching them." Jake's eyes blinked a few times and soon fell asleep.

Olivia winked at Brian and pushed him out of the room quietly. She knows the medication he took earlier was making him sleepy. They walked into the family room. "Brian, we have to get going. I'm about to explode if I don't question those little punks to find out what their motives were for beating Jake."

"Me too Liv. I can't wait to put them in lock up at Rikers." Brian answered as he kissed her.

Suddenly, the phone rings, and Angela answered it. "Hello?"

 _"Is this Mrs. Peterson, Heather's mom?"_

"Yes, this is Heather's mom, may I help you?" Angela answered.

 _"Yes, this is Dr. Nicole Wright, her OBGYN. I have something we need to discuss her pregnancy."_

Angela is worried for a moment and waved to Olivia to stop before she left with Brian. She put her phone on speaker so Olivia can hear this, too. "Is there something wrong Dr. Wright?"

 _"No. Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to make an appointment for Heather to have her first sonogram." Dr. Wright explained._

Both Olivia and Angela both had a relaxed look on their faces. "Okay, for a moment you started to worry me," Angela replied.

 _"I'd like to see her tomorrow. Is that good for you? Is 10:00 AM good for you and your daughter?" Dr. Wright asks._

"That is fine for us. We will be there. Oh and…" she looked to Olivia, "Will it be okay if I bring Heather's Aunt too? She has been a huge part of Heather's life since she was born." Angela asked her.

 _"Sure. That will not be a problem. I will see you tomorrow morning, goodbye." Dr. Wright mentioned._

Angela hung up. "Well, looks like we are going to see your baby tomorrow morning, Heather."

"Well, I will be there with bells on," Olivia said smiling. "In the meantime come on Brian. We have some interrogating to do."

Heather just sighed and didn't know what to say, even about all this. She just turned away from them and walked back to her bedroom.

Olivia watched her niece walk away once again and looked to Angela. "I don't like the idea of Robert hurting either of you, let alone rape both of you like he did. We still do not know when Robert beat Heather. See if you can find out from her. It might take some doing, but we still need to know. Come on Bri, let us get going. We'll see you later Angela."

"Hope things go well at the station for you," Angela said. "Bye Liv."

Brian and Olivia left Angela's house and drove back to the station.

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victim's Unit - Manhattan, New York**

 **Squad Room**

Twenty-Five Minutes Later...

Brian and Olivia arrived at the station. Olivia was ready to deal with the 17-year-old kids that hurt Jake. "Hey, Cap, I'm willing to interrogate our juveniles," Olivia said.

"Great! Liv, get in there and question that kid, Roger Denton," Cragen said. They headed towards the interview room.

 **Interview Room**

Olivia and Brian walked into the interview room #1 where Denton is sitting at the table already sweating and acting nervously.

"So Roger did you know beating up a minor is a felony? It's considered a 3rd-degree assault!" Olivia said sitting in front of him while Brian started to circle the table.

Roger gulped hard, trying not to look nervous and played dumb, "No," he replied.

"Well then now you know it's against the law," Olivia told Roger.

"Yes," Roger answered with obvious sweat on his face.

Olivia stopped behind him and leaned into his ear and whispered, "So, why did you then Roger?"

"I didn't!" he replied trying to cover himself, "And unless you are going to arrest me I'd like to go now." Roger started to stand up from the chair.

"Then what the hell did you do to your hands!?" She grabbed the kids' hands and turned his hands over, revealing his busted up knuckles. "Oh, and you are not going anywhere buddy!" Olivia shouted as she pushed the kid back down onto the chair hard. "Look at your hands and your knuckles!"

Roger looked down and quickly moved his hands under the table. He realized that he just lied to the cops, as his sweat continued to increase. No one expected anything to happen, but Roger quickly lunged at Olivia and suddenly threw a punch to her face.

Olivia fell against the wall almost falling to the ground as she groaned in pain and became very pissed off.

Brian then grabbed Olivia as she was about to get him back knowing that she was about to punch back. Roger then spit on her face as it splattered on her cheek.

"You are DISGUSTING! Roger Denton, you are under arrest for assaulting a cop..." Olivia's voice died away as Fin dragged Roger out.

"Olivia, are you all right?" Cragen asked.

Olivia was dumbstruck. She kept her hand on her cheek as she wiped Roger's spit off her face. "Yeah Cap, I am all right. Being sucker punched I am used to all the time with perps." Olivia replied holding her face. Now she has two bruises on her face.

"Let me see." Brian turned her around to face him and took her hand away from her face. There was a little bit of blood and already a dark bruise.

"Get cleaned up, I do not want you to interrogate them anymore. Let Amaro, Fin or Munch do it. You are too close to this case." Cragen said leaving them alone.

"I'm sorry." Brian sighed wrapping her hands around Olivia.

"Why? You did not punch me." Olivia sighed.

"No, but I did not know the kid would act like that," Brian explained as he used his handkerchief with water on it to clean her cheek

"Ouch!" Olivia groaned as Brian's handkerchief brushed against her cheek.

"Come on you need an ice pack." Brian helped her back to her desk.

 **Squad Room**

Brian sat her down and went to get an ice pack for her.

"Olivia, stay away from lock up until we can take Roger to Central Booking," Munch said coming back into the squad room.

"I want to talk to him," Olivia said getting to her feet.

"Not until he is finished getting booked," Cragen said coming towards Olivia.

Olivia sighed, but she did not argue back. Brian returned with an ice pack and gently pressed it to Olivia's cheek.

"Ouch!" she groaned feeling the cold against her skin.

"I am sorry," Brian whispered to her, as he looked around then quickly steals a kiss from her. Quite passionately, too.

"Can you take it? I am going to get the third kid. This will be some trial. It has been awhile since we had three teenage punks in the courtroom," Munch said to Olivia.

"Of course." Olivia smiled at Brian returning his unexpected kiss, and put the ice pack to her cheek and leaned back into her chair.

"I've got the warrant to search the kid's houses," Alex said. She smiled as she came into the squad room.

Olivia heard Alex, and she turned around in her chair. "That's excellent to know because now we have all..." she was cut off by Alex.

Alex looked at Olivia's face, and her eyes widened, "Wow, Olivia that is some shiner you have there. Did Brian finally punish you for being naughty?" Alex said chuckling a little as she walked over to her.

Olivia rolled her eyes at Alex's comment. "No it wasn't Brian, it was one of the kid's that beat my son almost to death who just punched me," she explained.

"So. He has another charge on him?" Alex asked.

"Yes for hitting and spitting on me. And beating up Jake. He's going to Central Booking after we interrogate him till he breaks!" Olivia tried to smile but grimaced in pain.

"Well the sooner we interrogate the last kid and search their houses the sooner we can add gang beating to the list of charges," Alex explained.

"Yup! I just want these kids far enough away from me as is humanly possible," Olivia felt her face still stinging from the punch she took.

"Found one of the other kids," Munch smiled as he walked him into the squad room from the cage.

"Come on dude! I did nothing! Come on man," Louie yelled out struggling against Detective Munch.

Olivia heard what Louie was saying as he was coming into the squad room. "Yes! Yes, you did!" Olivia gasped jumping to her feet, as she threw the ice pack on her desk. "You beat my son up!" she yelled. Olivia roared heading towards Munch while holding Louie.

"You know what Louie, you need to use better grammar, it's 'anything' NOT 'nothing.' Get it right next time!" Munch said to Louie.

Luckily, Brian was near. He ran to grab up Olivia just as he arrived and held onto her tightly.

"Stay away from my son Jake you son-of-a-bitch!" Olivia yelled as she fought against Brian's arms with some tears in her eyes remembering what Jake looked like when he came into the station beaten up.

"Your son? Your son is a little pipsqueak! Such a pansy! And he's a stupid loser and a rapist!" Louie said and laughed.

"He IS NOT! Why is that funny Louie? Why is it a problem that he is my son? I will..." Brian put his hand over her mouth to stop her from finishing what she was going to say. Brian grabbed Olivia as he put her over his shoulder. "Brian stop! Put me down!" Her voice cracked a little while she was beating on Brian's back. She then started to cry into her hands, as Brian walked back into the squad room.

 **Squad Room**

Olivia felt beaten herself thinking how much she loved Jake and couldn't get that image out of her head. She whispered to Brian, "Put me down Brian, please!"

Brian did so when they got to Olivia's desk. She sat in her chair crying into her hands. "Olivia, you know we can prove that he beat up your son. We can easily charge him with 3rd-degree assault. On top of that if we find out who paid him, we can get him on that charge as well," Alex said turning to Olivia.

Olivia looked up upon hearing what Alex said. "These guys aren't going to give up the man that paid them to beat Jake up!" Olivia said. She is so frustrated and upset. "If I go in there you'd have to arrest me because I will beat their asses for hurting our son! Oh, damn! What if these kids and the other guy who paid them knows where we live," Olivia sighed putting her head into her hand.

"It's okay Olivia they are going to stay away. I'm getting a temporary restraining order for you, Brian, and Jake until this is cleaned up." Alex said putting her hand on Olivia.

"Okay," Olivia felt it was a small comfort.

"Liv, I am going to have Nick interrogate Louie. You're not going near him and end up getting hurt again. You can just watch!" Cragen told her firmly.

"But Cap!" Olivia said.

"No buts Liv! That's an order!" Cragen said pointing his finger at her.

Olivia sighed, but took the order, grumbling under her breath and slammed the ice pack on her desk again in frustration and anger.

"And don't roll your eyes at me or mumble under your breath, stop acting like a teenager, and do some paperwork!" Cragen shouted.

Olivia thought she was a teenager all over again getting scolded for no reason, as she looked up at Brian, then back at Alex.

 **Interview Room**

Louie was uncuffed and pushed into the interrogation room. Nick dumped him in the chair and glared at him.

"Why did you beat up Sergeant Benson's son Jake Cassidy!?" Nick yelled as a vein in his neck was showing and throbbing.

"I was asked to," Louie whispered.

"By who?" Nick was red with rage.

"I don't know; I can't remember his name!" Louie was visibly scared.

"Try to remember!" Nick shouted and then slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow! I only remember him saying that he just wanted revenge on Sargeant Benson. He wanted to make her pay!" Louie said. "Isn't there a thing called police brutality here!?" Louie said rubbing the back of his head.

Olivia quickly ran into the room after hearing what Louie just said as she slammed her fists on the table right in front of him and yelled out. "Then who!? Who is after me and my son Louie!?" Olivia shouted.

"I can't remember his name! He's tall and muscular, and his arms had tattoos on them..." Louie looked awkwardly at the wall.

"And what?" Nick yelled.

"He paid me $5,000 for beating up her kid and giving him information," Louie's voice was softer again.

"So is that how he got information about the Sargeant and her family to the media?" Nick asked.

"Oh no! It can't be! No way! Oh, crap!" Olivia gasped thinking she knows who paid them to beat Jake up now.

"What is it?" Nick asked as he turned towards Olivia.

Olivia moved a chair right next to him and straddled the chair getting close to him. "Louie..." She said in a soft voice. "Do you know a man named Robert Harris?" Olivia asked trying to mask her fear.

"Robert! Yes, that was his name," Louie explained.

"When was this? Louie, I have to know!" Olivia looked at him right in his face.

"I don't know maybe a few weeks ago. Tommy was the one that talked to him, not me! Ask him!" Louie said as he was obviously afraid of this woman.

"Nick. That bastard had done this before he raped Angela! He knew about us all along! How the hell did he know? He was aware that we were sisters even before we did!" Olivia looked at Nick. She shook her head as she just left the room.

 **Alex Cabot's Office**

An Hour Later...

The phone rings as Alex picked up the phone, "Alex Cabot, ADA. May I help you?"

 _"Yes, this is Jody Stevens, Judge Donnelly's secretary. Miss Cabot, the verdict is in, the three teenagers that you charged assault on Jake Donovan Cassidy, have been indicted and ordered in the custody of their parents for now._ "

"Are you kidding me?" Alex retorts.

"Yes, I am sorry Miss Cabot," Jody says, "Goodbye."

Alex hung up the phone, and takes her reading glasses off and sighed. She picked up her cell phone and called Olivia and Brian.

* * *

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Family Room**

Olivia and Brian are relaxing on the couch together. Jake has his head on Olivia's lap who is stroking his hair lightly as they watch TV together. Although Jake had fallen asleep due to the medication, he is on for his pain.

Soon, the home phone rings, startling Olivia. She picked up the phone, as she kept her hand on her son's head. She noticed the Caller-Id and saw it was Alex. "Hey Alex, what's up?" Olivia asked.

 _"Well, I have good news and bad news which do you want first?" Alex asked her._

"Oh Alex, don't do this to me now. It's late, and we're tired. Just tell me both of them at the same time." Olivia said. She looked at Brian and sighed.

 _"Okay well, the good news is the three teenagers who assaulted Jake, have been indicted," Alex said with a happy tone._

"That's great, but what is the bad news? I hate to ask," Olivia asked hesitantly.

 _"Their parents took them home!" Alex told her obviously upset herself._

"Oh my god! Are you kidding me? What is wrong with these people?" Olivia said as Jake woke up.

"Mom what's wrong?" Jake tried to lift his head but got dizzy. "Oh whoa my head."

"Jake baby, don't get up right now, stay on my lap," Olivia told him. "Sorry Alex, Jake tried to get up and got dizzy. Can't you do anything Alex?" She asked Alex.

 _"No, sorry Liv, the only thing I could do is give search warrants to the kids houses. If anybody finds anything that is illegal in their bedrooms, they can be brought back, and they will wait for their sentencing in jail. And that could take at least a month or less."_

"Well then let's hope that something will be found in those punk's bedrooms. Thanks for the information Alex, try and have a good night. Time to get Jake to bed." Olivia said.

 _"Goodnight Liv, tell Brian everything will be okay. Jake will get better soon; he's a tough kid." Alex reminded her._

"That's what we hope. Goodbye, Alex." Olivia answered as she hung up the phone.

"Mom, I can't stand up, I get too dizzy. How am I going to get up to my room?" Jake asked holding his forehead.

"Well buddy, I will have to carry you. Your mother isn't strong enough to take you. So let's get you to bed, it's been a long day, especially for you son." Brian said as he stood up and put one arm under his legs, and the other under his back. "Okay, Jake put your arms around my neck."

Jake does as his dad said, laying his head on his dad's shoulder and closed his eyes. The movement makes him dizzy as if he were standing up himself.

Olivia yawned and turned off the TV and the lights in the family room, then walked up the stairs and into the hallway, and walked into Jake's bedroom with Brian.

 **Jake's Bedroom**

Brian carried Jake into his bedroom and placed him on his bed. Okay, Jake, I will let your mom tuck you in and everything." Brian gave his son a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight buddy."

"Goodnight dad…" Jake said as his eyes fluttered open and closed, almost nodding off.

Olivia walked over to Jake as she took off his shoes and socks, putting the socks in the hamper, and his shoes under the bed. Olivia looked at her son and sighed. She smiled a little as she gently caressed her child's face. "You are so loved Jake you will never know how much."

Olivia unbuttoned Jake's jeans and slid them off his legs, and tossed them into the hamper, then took off his shirt carefully and slowly, not to wake him. She lifted his legs onto the bed then pulled the blanket over him and up to his chest. She bent down and kissed Jake and whispered to him, "Goodnight baby."

Olivia stood back up and yawned once again. She turned and walked to the door, turned out the light, and walked out shutting the door quietly behind her.

She walked down the hall and to her bedroom. She walked in and closed the door behind her. "Brian I'm so tired, no hanky panky tonight please…" Olivia said yawning as she flipped off her shoes, took off her jeans, and placed them on the chair. She took off her shirt, leaving just her bra and underwear on, and climbed into her bed. She turned to her side and almost immediately fell asleep.

Brian smiled at her, also pulling the sheet over him. He just wrapped his arm around Olivia snuggling against her taking in her scent, as he gently runs his hand down her side and over her hip and placed his hand on her thigh as he gently kissed her neck and whispered, "I love you so much Liv. Sweet dreams my love."

* * *

 **Amanda Rollins' Apartment - Manhattan, New York**

 **Family Room**

Amanda was sitting on the couch watching TV. She started to stretch her arms up over her head and yawned a little. "Luke, you better be in that shower!" Amanda shouted out towards the bathroom.

"YES MOM! I'M GETTING IN THE SHOWER!" Luke.

"Good to know kiddo!" Amanda shouted back. "Then get that butt to bed it is late! Because you decided to do your homework so late, this is your punishment!" Amanda chuckled.

 **Bathroom**

Luke started the shower and got in. He sighed thinking how he never used to shower this much when he used to be living on the streets.

 **Family Room**

Amanda started feeling thirsty and decided to pop some popcorn as she was about to watch a movie. "This will be a good movie," Amanda said to herself as she got up off the couch and sauntered into the kitchen.

 **Kitchen**

She didn't bother turning on the light as she knew where everything was anyhow. She reached up to get a nice big bowl and set it down on the counter. She opened another cupboard and got out the microwave popcorn. She opened the wrapping and popped it into the microwave, and turned it on for two minutes.

She walked to the fridge and opened it and reached for a bottle of beer, but thought for a moment and decided to take bottled water instead. "I think I need to lay off the alcohol. Now that I have Luke with me, I need to stay clear-headed!"

As she shut the fridge door, two arms wrapped around her chest tightly. She started to yell. "HEL…!" Suddenly, someone covered her mouth with a cloth. She tried to scratch the person, but couldn't, her arms were pinned down tightly.

She started struggling with the guy, as she kicked him hard between his legs. "Ooof!" The man grunted, feeling a tremendous amount of pain. That made the man even angrier than before.

Amanda fought hard as she could, but the guy had her held so tightly around her with one arm and the other hand over her mouth.

Amanda could smell chloroform on the cloth. Her mind was still somewhat alert, as she thought about Luke, afraid he was going to be hurt as well. Her eyes began to well up thinking of Luke, and then her eyes felt so heavy, as she started to become weak in her knees.

The guy quickly walked her to the couch, as she finally passed out in their arms, as the man threw her onto the couch like a rag doll. The guy stood there looking at her, realizing she had on short shorts and only a tank top.

The man shook his head at Amanda almost grimacing and angry. Then, he walked around the room and messed everything up, making it look like a burglary. The guy broke anything and everything. Smashing the TV to the ground breaking it. Books fell to the floor, and the lamp crashed and broke on the ground.

Then the guy walked into Amanda's bedroom. Looking around, he opened dresser drawers and pulled everything out. Clothes were strewn across the bed and floor. Finally, he found a jewelry box and opened it. "Perfect!" He said to himself.

He grabbed everything he could out of the box, then threw it on the floor. He did, however, noticed a picture fell out of the bottom of the box. It was the same picture he had in their van of Amanda 6 months pregnant as she posed a somewhat sexy pose.

Suddenly, the sound of the shower had turned off. He quickly left the room forgetting to put the picture back. Then headed for the front door, opened it, and shut it as quietly as possible.

He ran down the hallway, deciding to take the stairs as he could move quicker than taking the elevator.

Just then, Luke came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "Okay mom, I am done with my second shower in two days!" Luke said thinking Amanda was still awake.

He walked into the family room and saw her sleeping on the couch, then noticed the mess on the floor. He furrowed his brow, looking around. He wondered if she was mad about something and just made the mess.

He shrugged his shoulders. Luke saw the afghan on the floor and picked it up and put it on her. He leaned down to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek and whispered, "Sorry about not doing my homework when you asked me to earlier. I love you, mom." He turned off the light that was still intact next to the couch.

 **Luke's Bedroom**

Luke walked into his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Luke took off the towel and wiped his chest a little more with the towel. He opened his drawer and picked up his pajamas and put them on.

Luke yawned, and rubbed his eyes a little and then got into bed. He pulled the covers over him and curled up on his side. He closed his eyes and said a short prayer to himself. "Dear God, thank you for letting me live with Amanda…I mean mom. Thank you for not letting me live out on the streets anymore. Amen!"

He let out a long sigh but felt happy being with Amanda. Luke is glad he didn't have to spend another night on the streets. He remembered how he had to find food, even steal it just to have food in his stomach. He couldn't help remembering what happened to his foster brothers and sisters and his foster parents being blown up in the house he had lived in for four years. He felt lucky to be with Amanda, who is a cop. Now he has an extended family.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf does). All other characters are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

 **Amanda Rollins Apartment - Manhattan, New York (Thursday)**

 **Family Room**

The following morning at 7 am, Amanda started to wake up, but very groggy. She felt her body feel extremely sore and achy. "Oh my god, what the hell happened?" Amanda said to herself. Her eyes couldn't open fully yet.

Just then Luke came out of his bedroom dressed for school, ready to have some breakfast. "Hey, what's for breakfast?" Luke asked quite loudly.

"Ugh! Luke not so loud!" Amanda said as she started to sit up on the couch.

Luke looked over and noticed Amanda just waking up. "Hey how come you aren't up yet?" He walked over to her and sat on the couch next to her.

Amanda looked over at him feeling a bit confused but noticed Luke was dressed already. She finally realized as she looked down noticed what she had on, and quickly covered herself. "Hey kid, can you make your breakfast? I have to take a quick shower and get dressed." Amanda asked.

"I guess. I'll just have some cereal." Luke said as he walked into the kitchen.

Amanda stood up from the couch trying to shake off why she's so groggy, or try to that is.

 **Bathroom**

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She took off the afghan. She took off her tank top and short shorts and got in. She shivered from the hotness just for a second; then it felt especially good.

 **Kitchen**

Luke was sitting at the kitchen table, eating his cereal. He took a bite of his banana. He wondered what had happened last night.

Ten Minutes Later...

She walked into the kitchen and saw Luke. "Come on kiddo, we have to get you to school." Amanda dressed for work. Although she still was a little weak. Her gun was in her holster, and her badge was on her belt buckle.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Luke asked her.

Amanda looked around and grabbed a banana. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottled water. "Okay let's go kid."

Luke finished his cereal and put the bowl in the sink. He grabbed his backpack and put it on his shoulder. "Okay, I'm ready." He walked to the front door and sighed. He opened the door and walked out to the hallway.

Amanda followed behind. She grabbed her wallet and her keys. She shut the door behind her and locked it.

Both Luke and Amanda walked to the elevator and walked in. They took the elevator down to the parking garage.

 **Parking Garage**

They got in the car, put on their seat belts as Amanda drove off to Luke's school.

As they drove off, the man that grabbed Amanda the night before continued to follow her. He continued to watch both Amanda and the kid.

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit Building - Manhattan, New York**

Fifteen Minutes Later...

Amanda reached the police station, parked her car in front of the station, got out and into the elevator up to the station.

 **Squad Room**

Amanda walked into the squad room, her body still hurting and sore from the night before. She walked over to her desk and slowly sat down. Her head was killing her, yet she tried to do some paperwork.

Just then, Nick, Fin, and Munch came into the squad room as they all smiled at Amanda. Nick, on the other hand, gave her a wink.

Amanda shook her head enough for it to hurt her. She put her hand on her forehead. "Nick, cut it out, not today," Amanda said to him.

"Why what's up with you?"

"Because I said so! I am not in the mood. My body is hurting; my head is hurting. Something weird happened last night. I woke up this morning and found my living room in a disarray. I wondered if I slept walked and broke stuff around the apartment."

"Is Luke all right?"

"Yes, he was and is perfectly fine. Like I said it was weird, and when I woke up, I felt so groggy and disoriented. I know I didn't drink anything last night – alcoholic I mean."

Nick looked at her confused. "Amanda you didn't um…'use.' anything did you?"

Amanda looked back at Nick with crazed wide-eyes. Then she almost shouted in a whisper to him. "Nick! I have NEVER used…anything before in my life! Aspirin is the most I've ever taken!"

"Okay. Okay…sorry, just had to ask." Nick said with a sigh.

"Just leave me alone today okay?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, sure…I didn't mean to…" Nick started.

Amanda looked up at him and realized Nick was just being Nick. "Don't worry about it, Nick."

Fin saw Amanda upset and wondered what was going on, giving Nick a leering eye. He looked over at Munch. "Hey Munch, do you know what is going on with Amanda?"

Munch looked up at Fin shaking his head. "I have no clue. Maybe it's Luke she is worried about?"

"Yeah, perhaps," Fin said to Munch. Just then he happened to look up and noticed some odd looking young kid in the hallway just outside of the squad room. "Hey! Can I help you?" Fin couldn't tell if it was a woman or a man.

The person heard and saw the cop looking at him, then bolted down the hallway and out the door to the stairs, just as Fin raced into the hall. "Damnit!" Fin returned to the squad room and looked at Nick, then at Amanda. "Amanda, is there something going on with you and Nick?"

Amanda looked up at Fin like she was a deer that got caught in headlights, then looked over at Nick.

* * *

 **Peterson Home - Staten Island, New York**

 **Kitchen**

That same morning, Angela is finishing cleaning up in the kitchen after having breakfast. Heather was resting on the couch yawning trying hard to stay awake when the doorbell rang. She looked over to Heather thinking she's the one closest to get the door. She sighed and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey! Are you ready to get that first sonogram for Heather?" Olivia said smiling.

"You bet! As long as Heather here stays awake! She can't seem to stay awake this morning." Angela told her.

Heather heard what her mom says, "Well, mom! It would have been easier to make an afternoon appointment. You know I am NOT a morning person!" She said raising her voice, then yawns again.

"Well then, it's a good thing you got me here, young lady, because I am good at keeping people awake," Olivia winked at Angela as she looked at Heather.

"Well don't help me because I didn't sleep well at all last night. I woke up several times either to pee or throw up. I know what you're trying to do, Olivia. It's not going to work." Heather said holding her stomach.

Olivia looked at her sister, realizing how much Heather looked like her when she was in college and pregnant. Her moods were crazy back then, too. "Okay! Come on Heather," she said as she helped Heather up from the couch. "Let's get going! You don't want to be late for your first appointment, now, do you?"

"Not if you are going to force me into everything. Let go of me!" Heather said abruptly, jerking her arm back. "And don't ever touch me again! I hate you! I wish you were never my mom's friend! And I wish I never found out about you being my real aunt!" She glared daggers at Olivia.

Angela is shocked and horrified at her daughter's words and eyes her. "Heather! That was so rude! Tell Olivia you are sorry right now young lady. She's just trying to help you! I swear if you were not pregnant right now I would put you over my knee and spank the living daylights out of you!" Angela looked at Olivia shaking her head, her eyes begin to well up, and she doesn't know what to do anymore with Heather.

Olivia knew that Heather has been going through so much in the last few weeks, she finds it hard to cope with everything. She understood why she is the way she is right now. "No, it's okay Angela, she doesn't have to say she is sorry," Olivia told her.

"Come on, let's get going before we're too late," Angela said, "I hope we can take your car, Olivia. Mine has been acting funny lately. I don't want it to break down somewhere."

"Okay! Good idea." Olivia smiled and walked out the front door and locked the door.

Angela and Heather followed behind as they get into Olivia's car and drive off to the hospital for Heather's appointment.

While driving there, Olivia can't help feeling hurt what Heather said to her back at the house. She knew a lot was going on with her. She looked at Heather through her rear view mirror.

Heather has her arms crossed on top of her very growing belly with an angry look on her face when her eyes turn toward the mirror that Olivia is looking into at her. Heather gives her the dagger look with clenched teeth, then turns her head away.

Olivia wished she could do something to help Heather. She does love Heather like a daughter, and she just hoped Heather would give her a chance to talk to her without shouting matches all the time and hate. Olivia sighed heavily, quickly wiping the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victim's Unit – Manhattan, New York**

 **Squad Room**

Cragen walked out of his office. "Cassidy! Munch! We have a search warrant for the three 17-year-old boys that assaulted Jake. Go to Tommy Jackson's place. Rollins. Fin. Search Roger Denton. Elliot and Nick, you can take Louie O'Connell's place. We need to find anything that connects them to Robert Harris. Go!" Cragen barked out his orders.

The detectives all get up, and they all leave for their destinations.

* * *

 **Mercy General Hospital - New York City, New York**

 **Exam Room**

Heather is now sitting up on the examination table in a hospital gown. Olivia and Angela wait patiently for the doctor to come on.

With arms crossed in front of her, Heather sighed trying to keep her eyes open and says, "You know we get here late, and now the doctor is late. I could have slept in longer!" Heather said with a yawn. "This is so not fair."

Angela looked over at Olivia shaking her head. "Just relax Heather, she has other patients as well," Angela told her.

Olivia looked at Heather. "Heather, I know you are a 15-year-old girl who wants nothing more than going out with girlfriends, dating, going to movies, and doing fun things. However, I have to say as a cop I have seen so many young girls your age and even younger, out there walking the streets and having sex with older men on a daily basis." She stood up and walked over to Heather's side.

Heather turned away from her, and just closed her eyes. She doesn't want to hear what Olivia has to say to her.

"Heather, you can turn away from me, but you should listen to what I have to say. For the last 16 years of my life being a cop, I have seen countless victims of rape and violence that I wish I did not have to see."

"Just stop! Shut up! I don't want to hear it anymore! Stop making me feel guilty! It's all my damn fault!" ROBERT RAPED ME! MY MOTHER'S EX-BOYFRIEND RAPED ME! JUST SHUT UP!" Heather shouted at Olivia and cried. "JUST GET OUT OF HERE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Hearing for the first time Heather admitting what happened to her, both Olivia and her sister Angela looked at each other and felt somewhat relieved that she hasn't denied it.

"Heather, you have got to let me finish what I need to say to you," Olivia told her.

Just then, Dr. Nicole Wright walked into the room smiling and says, "Hello ladies, and soon to be the mother. Are we all ready to see the baby for the first time?"

Heather wiped her face quickly as she sniffed back the tears and turned back around in the sitting position she was in previously. Her face was flushed, and she tried to stay calm as she thought to herself, 'I just wish Olivia would leave this room right now, I don't want her in here!'

"And which one of you is her mother?" Dr. Wright asked.

Angela raised her hand a little and put on a smile, even though her heart is breaking for her daughter right now. "I am her mother, doctor. And yes we are anxiously waiting to see my future grandchild."

"And you must be…?" Dr. Wright asked as she faced Olivia.

"I am her Aunt. Olivia Benson." Olivia said bluntly, still needing to finish saying what she wanted to say to Heather. She knows, however, that it must wait now.

"Okay. Well, let us get this show on the road. Heather just lay back and relax. I have to warn you up front. The gel that I will be putting on your stomach will be pretty cold." She smiled at her and lifted up her gown to reveal a nice bump forming on her belly. "Wow! I didn't realize that you were this far along, Heather. Let me look at your records here and see how far along you are." Dr. Wright told her.

Heather tried to keep calm and just listened to the doctor's voice. She lets out a long deep sigh. "Can we just get this over with, please? I don't want to drag this out into an extended examination, please." Heather said to the doctor.

Dr. Wright sensed Heather is tense and very nervous, and possibly stressed. "Okay. Well, this won't take too long. It says you're two and half months along. That doesn't seem right with the rather big baby bump I see here…" She put the gel on the wand of the sonogram and turns the machine on. She begins to move it around her belly.

Olivia heard what the doctor said about Heather's baby bump, and looked over at Angela and furrowed her brow not sure exactly what it means, but still they both focused on the monitor to watch for the baby.

Dr. Wright moved it a little more on her belly when suddenly an image of the baby appeared. "Ah! There is the little tike! See the fingers? I see the nose." She moved the wand more. As she searched more, she noticed how big the baby seemed to be already. "Um…this baby is larger than it should be for her first trimester.

"How is that possible doctor?" Angela asked.

"I think there was a mistake made on her chart here. She can't be two and a half months; she's more like five months along." Dr. Wright told them.

"Five months?" Olivia is startled and looked concerned.

"There must be some mistake doctor. Heather hasn't put on any weight at all, yet." Olivia looked at Angela almost gasping in horror when she just had realized something.

"Dr. Wright, are you sure she's that far along?" Angela asked.

As Heather begun to realize how far along she is, she realized now that this is NOT Jake's baby! It's Robert's baby! She is horrified. "Oh god!" Heather shouted out. "Get this stuff off me now!"

Startled by her shouting, the doctor began wiping the extra gel off Heather's stomach, not sure what is going on. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure what is wrong. But if it means anything to you, your baby is very healthy."

"It is nothing you did doctor. Heather is only 15, and she's scared right now. We will try and get her stress level down." Olivia told the doctor.

Angela is just as confused now as Olivia is. "Thank you, doctor, for telling us the health of the baby. That's all that matters right now." Angela said.

"Make sure she continues taking care of herself. She needs to put on, at least, thirty to forty pounds of weight. I'm including the baby's weight. Call me anytime for whatever is needed. Her regular appointments should continue. We need to check the baby within two months before she delivers." Dr. Wright told both her mother and her aunt.

Olivia sighed and tried to smile. She nodded to the doctor. Angela looked at the doctor and said, "Thank you, Dr. Wright, we will."

As Dr. Wright left the room, she closed the door. Olivia sat down and looked at Heather. "Okay, we're alone now. Heather, what made you shout at the doctor like that? And why?" Olivia asked her niece.

Heather's body was trembling and shaking. "I... I don't want this baby. I can't have this baby!" she said crying. "It... It's not Jake's baby! Please take this baby out!" she cried into her hands.

Olivia heard what Heather said, and Olivia began to figure it out, and suddenly began to seethe under her breath. "Oh my god, it can't be! Angela! It's Robert's baby! That son-of-a-bitch! If he weren't already dead, I would kill him myself!" She got out her cell phone and called the station.

 _"NYPD Special Victim's Unit, Captain Cragen, how may I help you?"_

"Hey Cap, you are never going to believe this! Robert Harris is still making waves from the grave!" Olivia said.

 _"How the hell is that even possible?" Cragen answered._

"It's a long story. The short story is this. He raped my niece Heather five months ago. If Munch didn't tell you the reason I took Heather to the hospital a couple of days ago, it was because she had morning sickness. We just found that Heather has been pregnant for five months."

 _"I'm sorry Liv. What do you need?" Cragen asked._

I need a full report on Robert Harris. Any family, friends or co-workers he ever had or has now. Can you get someone to use a search warrant for his place? I have to find out who he is, Cap. I can't let his bastard ruin our lives any more than he already has." Olivia told him.

 _"Will do Liv. Now you have me wanting to kill him myself! If he was not already dead, that is. I will get someone on it." Cragen said._

"Thanks, Cap. Bye!" Olivia replied and hung up.

Angela has a hard time reacting to what they both were talking about. "We can't abort this baby; it's too late for that. You are too far along Heather, but Olivia and I will be here for you." Angela told her.

Heather moved off the table. She is clearly angry at everything. And grabbed her clothes and went behind the screen and changed back into her regular clothes. She headed for the door to leave.

"Okay, Heather. You're going to listen to me and listen to me now. I'm not taking a no for an answer, do you hear me?" Olivia gently put her hand on Heather's arm and turned her around to face her. "I understand that you're angry and upset with me, Robert, and maybe even the whole world right now. As a cop, I am here to serve and protect. That includes my friends, my family and my colleagues at work. Every victim I have questioned, who was still alive to tell me when they were raped, survived what they had gone through! Through counseling and therapy, you can get through this as well. Your mom has survived it, and so can you. I understand you are angry, but you know I will ALWAYS be here for you." Olivia quietly explains to her.

Angela continued to feel her heart breaking with every word Olivia has said to her daughter. She wished she could take all the pain away from what she is feeling inside. She's grateful to have known Olivia for as long as she has. All her life she had always had a feeling of being alone. She always felt that something was missing in her life. Then she met Olivia in college and helped her through her first pregnancy and watching Olivia give up her first born. Then, finds out twenty or so years later that her best friend had always been her sister.

"Heather, I was there when you were born. I was there when you learned how to ride a bike. I was there when you fell off your bike! You were six years old when you went head first over your handlebars and skinned your chin and knees. Do you remember that? I was there when your dad died. Now, I am here again for you, and your mom." Olivia said all this in a whisper to Heather.

When Heather heard Olivia mention her dad, she broke down in tears. She was not sobbing. She just had tears. Heather then got into Olivia's face by saying, "Don't you ever talk to me about my dad! You have no right using his name! How would you like it if I spoke about your drunk of a mother! What if I said that YOUR father raped your mother, and you were the result! How would you feel if I had said that to you?!"

Olivia was taken aback when she heard Heather bring her mother's drunken days up. It also disturbed her to hear Heather state that her father was the one that raped her mother. Olivia stood her ground and swallowed hard. She fully understood why Heather was saying what she was saying, and why she said it. Heather was right. 'What right did I have to talk about someone Heather lost - especially her dad?' Olivia knew what it was like not to have a father. At least, Heather had a father.

"HEATHER!" Angela shouted at her. "Apologize to Olivia right now! That was undeniably cruel AND rude!"

"No! I will not! Just leave me alone - both of you! I can't take any more of this!" Heather took one more look at her mom and Olivia and then darted out of the room.

"Damn it!" Olivia said as she ran out of the room with Angela behind her to follow Heather.

* * *

 **Jackson Home - Queens, New York**

 **Front Door**

Brian and John arrived at Tommy's house. They ring the doorbell as Tommy's mother opened the door. "Hello? Can I help you?" Mrs. Jackson answered.

"Hello. Mrs. Jackson. We're from the NYPD Special Victim's Unit." Brian said as both he and John show their badges.

Mrs. Jackson looked at them apparently concerned. "Yes, detectives. Is there something you need?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Mrs. Jackson, but we have a search warrant for Tommy's bedroom," John replied as he hands her the document of the order.

Mrs. Jackson just nodded and took the paper looking at it, then immediately lets them inside the house.

 **Family Room**

"Where is his room, Mrs. Jackson?" Brian asked.

"It's upstairs and down the hallway. Two doors down and to the right. Please don't hurt my son." Mrs. Jackson said.

 **Tommy's Bedroom**

Brian and John got up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Tommy, it's Detective Cassidy and Detective Munch. We're coming in!" Brian shouted through the door as turned the knob. However, it was locked. "Tommy! Open the door, or we'll break it down!"

Suddenly the door is unlocked, and the door opens. "Tommy my man! It's not a good sign when you lock your bedroom door. It makes us very suspicious!" John said as they started searching the room.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, dude? Stop messing with my stuff?" Tommy shouted.

"Get back Tommy! We have a search warrant for your bedroom," Brian said holding up his hands keeping him at bay. Brian noticed the magazine he was reading, or rather just looking at. Then noticed his zipper is down. He looks at John. "Well, it looks to me our kid here was getting off on looking at these magazines!" Brian showed them to John - Playboy, Penthouse, and Hustler.

Tommy responded quickly. "I just read the profiles and the interviews!"

John rolled his eyes. "Yeah! Right! And that is why you have your fly open? Just to READ?" As John looked through all the books on his shelf. He moved books to the side, and then looked through each book. When suddenly a piece of folded up paper fell out of a book. He picked it up, unfolds the piece of paper, and reads what is on it:

 ** _Places where Jake hangs out with 'girlfriend.'_**

 ** _Mid-Manhattan Library_**

 _455 Fifth Avenue (at 40th Street)_

 ** _Central Park_**

 ** _Central Park Zoo_**

 _830 5th Ave_

 ** _New York Aquarium_**

 ** _Times Square_**

 ** _Coney Island Amusement Park_**

 _When you find him, take the adoption papers; the birth certificate, and the locket I gave you. Send them to NYPD Special Victim's Unit to an 'Olivia Benson' along with my letter. Also, do not forget to put my name at the end of the letter. Your cash is enclosed. The amount is $5,000. Your friends Roger and Louie will also receive $5,000 each when they help you take care of Jake Cassidy._

"Well, lookie here, Tommy!" John showed Tommy what he found, "BINGO! Proof positive of a 3rd-degree assault." He showed the paper to Brian.

Tommy quickly fixed himself and quickly zipped his pants up as his face turned a beet red color.

Brian looked at him angrily and lunged at him grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt. "You're a son-of-a-bitch! You beat my son up! You put him in the hospital, you dirtbag!" Brian shouted shaking him.

"Whoa! Brian! Take it easy, he'll be punished!" John said trying to pull Brian off of Tommy.

"Tommy, you better tell your mom that after the trial you will not be seeing her for at least five years," John said this as he puts Tommy's arms behind his back and put the handcuffs on him. "You might want to take those magazines with you. That is the only thing you will be getting yourself off with. That is unless your roommate might use you as his boy toy, and then you will be in more trouble than ever!"

"Ah, come on! Get off me! I have rights too you know!" Tommy shouted at them after hearing what the cop just said as he suddenly relieved himself by accident in his pants. His face showed embarrassment and is horrified.

Brian saw what happened and shook his head, then opened his closet and grabbed another pair of jeans and underwear for him, to at least be nice one time with this jerk.

"Yes, and one of those rights is to remain silent! Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to talk to a lawyer and have him present with you while you are being questioned. If you can't afford to hire a lawyer, one will be appointed to represent you before any questioning if you wish. You can decide at any time to exercise these rights and not answer any questions or make any statements. Do you understand each of the rights I have explained to you? Having these rights in mind, do you wish to talk to us now?" John told him.

 **Family Room**

Brian and John walked down the stairs with Tommy in tow. They looked at his mother and Brian said, "Sorry Mrs. Jackson, we have proof that your son and his friends beat up my son in Central Park. A rapist named Robert Harris paid them. Did you not even wonder where your 17-year-old son got all those expensive electronic, gizmos and things in his room?" Brian asked her.

Mrs. Jackson looked at him stunned. Then she glared at her son. "Oh my god, Tommy! I am taking all those things back to the store. How can you spend dirty money? You're such an idiot!" She said as she slapped her son across his face hard.

"OWW! Mom!" Tommy felt his sting on his face and couldn't hold his face due to him being handcuffed, but it showed his mom's hand print on his face in red.

"Whoa! Whoa! Stop!" Brian moved Tommy back so she couldn't hit him again. "That was not necessary unless you want to be arrested for assault on a minor. Man! That just sounds creepy to me. I can see where he got the idea of attacking someone." He shook his head in annoyance.

Mrs. Jackson couldn't believe she just hit her son. She looked at her hand as it shakes after she heard what the police just told her that she could've been arrested herself.

Brian and John left the house and took Tommy back to the station.

* * *

 **Denton Home - Chelsea, New York**

 **Front Door**

Amanda and Fin arrive at Roger's house. They rang the doorbell. As the door opened, the father of Roger Denton appeared in the doorway. "Can I help you?

Amanda and Fin show their badges. Amanda introduced themselves. "NYPD Special Victim's Unit. I am Detective Rollins, and this is Detective Tutuola. We are here with a search warrant to search your son's bedroom," Amanda says to him. "And you are?"

"I am Michael Denton, Roger's father." He lets them in the house. "Roger isn't here right now."

"Oh, that's okay. He doesn't have to be here for us to search," Amanda told him.

"Which bedroom is his?" Fin asked.

"Uh, it's at the top of the stairs to the left second door," Michael tells them.

"Thank you," Amanda said as she and Fin walked upstairs and located Roger's bedroom, and walked inside.

 **Roger's Bedroom**

As Fin walks in, he can smell it. "Whoa! It reeks in here of marijuana! His dad must let him smoke in the house!" Fin shook his head feeling a slight buzz already.

"Well, then, we also have another charge to stick Roger with if we can find the evidence." Amanda searched the desk. Amanda is beginning to feel the effects of the buzz as well. "Oh my god, this will not be good when we take our drug tests," Amanda said as she kept trying to search the desk.

"We will be all right in about an hour. Since we have not smoked it, it will not be in our system that much." Fin said as he looked in Roger's closet and checked the shoes. Next, he looked up on the top shelf under everything there. Fin finds a bag of marijuana, a full bag. "Well lookie here! There must be about twenty to thirty ounces of marijuana."

"I found a bong in the desk drawer! Roger is an addict. Here are the paper rolls, too. I can't find anything else, except for this piece of paper with places where Jake hangs out. That's a sign of assault, don't you think?" Amanda asked.

"Yep! We got him, let's tell daddy!" Fin said as he left the room with the bag of marijuana. Amanda followed behind with the bong and piece of paper.

Fin walked up to Michael Denton showing him the bag of marijuana. "You let your son smoke marijuana, Mr. Denton?" Fin asked him with a glare.

Mr. Denton doesn't look too surprised. "Well I don't necessarily let him smoke it, he just does it."

Amanda looked at him shaking her head. "There's no discipline in this house, then. If you don't do something about this, we could arrest you for being an accessory to a minor." Amanda told him. "When he comes home, Mr. Denton, I suggest very highly that you bring him to the station. If you do not, we will find him ourselves, and we won't be so nice! We're charging him with intent to sell. He has enough here for that in this bag. He also has drug paraphernalia AND information that ties him to a beating of a 16-year-old boy - Jake Cassidy. AND, we'll possibly arrest you for neglect!"

Mr. Denton heard what the lady detective said and was almost afraid of her and probably getting arrested himself.

Fin and Amanda both glared at Mr. Denton as they left the house and headed back to the station.

* * *

 **Mercy General Hospital - New York City, New York**

 **Outside**

Heather ran out angry and upset and headed to Central Park. Olivia ran outside just behind Heather. A few minutes later, Olivia saw her, but she is too far away. "HEATHER! COME BACK!" Olivia shouted at her just as her cell phone rings. She answered it, out of breath. "Benson!"

 _"Olivia. It's Melinda! You'll want to hear this. It's not good," Melinda said._

Olivia tilted her head back and sighed heavily. "What is it, Melinda? I hate to ask."

 _"Well, it's about your perp, Robert Harris. I have been doing some work on his body, and running many tests. You are NOT going to like this at all." Melinda said._

"Just say it, Melinda! Get it over with, please! I have a lot on my mind right now. I have a niece who has a lot of grief and pain going on. What's one more 'something' I won't like?" Olivia says.

 _"I have run a DNA genetic test on Harris to get clues as to who this guy is. …Liv, brace yourself…guess who his brother is!" Melinda said with anger in her voice._

"MELINDA! Tell me already! Quit dancing around it!" Olivia said frustrated.

 _"Lowell Harris!" Melinda blurts out._

Olivia froze. She started moving her cell phone from her ear. She can't move from where she stands. A flood of memories began to haunt her once again. She slumped down on the bench. She doesn't know what to say or even do.

The horrible memory of her undercover job in Sealview Prison for Women was a day she can't and will not ever forget. It was the day Lowell Harris took her down in the basement of the prison. The pain she felt being hit with a baton twice on the back of her legs, and to her stomach.

It was the day she was brought to her knees. Having Lowell Harris unzipping his pants and close to forcing her to have oral sex with him. She came too close to being raped herself stings her once again - when Fin finally came just in time to her rescue.

Her body shook as she sat on the bench. Tears started to fall. She wondered when the nightmare will ever end! The only voice she hears is the voice of Melinda on her cell phone calling her name.

 _"Hello, Olivia? Olivia! Say something, speak to me!" Melinda said loudly enough through the cell phone._

Olivia can't speak; her face shows extreme stress and perspiration. She's going to the place back in that time, as the tears fall. As strong as Olivia is as a person, this is the only thing that brings her to the frozen place she is in now. Once again, Olivia begins to feel another stress headache coming on and put her head into her hands, holding her temples.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf does). All other characters are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit - Manhattan, New York**

 **Squad Room**

Amanda had walked into the squad room, unbeknownst to most everyone in the room with sunglasses on and a hoodie over her head. She knew she would get busted for being so late this morning. After the other night, and yesterday with Nick giving her a hard time, she didn't want to show herself let alone her face at the moment. She hoped she would get to do some paperwork without being interrupted.

She pulled out her pencil and prayed that no one will notice her with a black eye and some other bruises that have formed on her upper arms and legs from fighting with the attacker that somehow got into her apartment the other night. She lets out a long tired sigh and acts as if she's busy.

Just then, out of nowhere. "ROLLINS!" Cragen shouted out.

Amanda practically jumped out of her chair as her pencil flew out of her hand clear across the room hearing the roar of her name being called out. The pain she already had in her body heightened as she stood up. She turned around to see Cragen and walked over to him. "What's up Cap?" She finally said.

"In my office now!" Cragen said sharply.

Amanda scooted by him and walked into his office.

 **Cragen's Office**

Cragen followed and shut his door and walked around to his chair and sat down and let out a frustrated sigh. "Rollins, I have to say whatever is going on at home, seems to be following you into work."

Amanda continues to hide behind her sunglasses and hoodie over her head. "Cap, it's just…" Amanda started to speak.

"It's just nothing! And take off those sunglasses you are inside this building, as well as that damn hoodie! You look like the Unabomber! Now!" Cragen blurted out.

Amanda was reluctant, but she took her right hand and pulled off the hoodie, and with the left hand she took her sunglasses off revealing her black and purple bruise on one eye. She squinted at the bright light in Cragen's office.

Cragen took one look at her, and his jaw dropped as he stood there for a moment. Then he walked over to her. "What in the hell? What happened to you?" Cragen said as he took hold of her arm to swing her around.

"Owwww! Sir…please let me explain." Amanda cried from the pain in her arm from the hold her attacker had on her the other night.

Cragen took his hand off her arm. "Amanda, what is going on, were you in an accident?"

Amanda shook her head no. "No sir, I wasn't in an accident. Don't worry about me okay? I just have a few bumps and bruises, and it's my fault. Please don't say anything to anyone. It's nothing I can't handle okay?"

"Amanda, just tell me one thing. Is Luke okay?"

Amanda looked up at him quickly and said: "Yes, nothing has happened to him, this is all on me, please don't say anything, especially to Nick. I don't want him to get all worked up about something that was my fault, okay?"

Cragen looked at Amanda with a worried look on his face but then took a deep breath. "Get back to work Rollins. I will be watching you."

Amanda sighed and looked at Cragen. "Yes, sir."

He looked down for a moment, then looked back up to her. "I am going to let you come in a little bit later, but I mean when I say this, no later than 10 am do you hear me?"

Amanda had to check to see if she heard that right. "Cap? What did you say?"

"You heard me, Rollins, now get your ass back to work now!"

She smiled slightly. "Yes Cap, getting my ass back to work, thank you, sir."

Cragen blew out a long breath of air then sat back down into his chair, and continued to work on some paperwork.

Amanda then turned around, opened the door, and walked out of Cragen's office.

 **Squad Room**

Amanda walked back into the squad room. She went back to her desk and slowly sat down to finish her paperwork.

Meanwhile, Brian was at his desk, who happened to be writing up his DD5s for the search he did on Tommy Jackson's bedroom.

Just then Brian's oldest son Danny (from a previous marriage) walked into the station. He has a backpack over his shoulder and holding a big duffle bag. He was a tall strapping good looking 18-year-old, with a full mustache and beard on his young looking face. He was all smiles when he saw his dad. He walked over to him to surprise him. "Hey, dad! What's up?" Danny said with a smile on his face.

Brian quickly turned around upon hearing his traveling older son's voice. He had a big smile on his face, as he stood up, "Hey! Dan, the man, is back!" He gave him a manly hug.

"Yes! I'm back for good, dad. I thought it was time to come home. Traveling was fun, but now it feels good to be back home, and I needed some friendly faces to see again." Danny said.

"Well, I'm glad you are home Danny. Your mom will be happy to see you again, too. I have a surprise for you. Mom has a surprise for you too - actually two surprises," Brian told him.

"Really? Cool! I don't suppose you could just say what they are?" Danny said with a laugh.

"Well, I guess I could tell you. But, you have to promise me not to tell your mom, okay?" Brian said this with a smile on his face.

"You know I am good at keeping surprises from people. I have one for you too, Dad," Danny said as he took off his backpack, and put down his duffle bag, and sat down in the chair next to the desk.

Brian looked at Danny with a raised eyebrow. "I hope you don't give me a heart attack or anything with this surprise! Okay. Tell me your surprise first. That way, I can worry right away!" Brian chuckled.

"I recently met someone. Well, re-met I should say!" Danny grinned.

"Re-met? You mean you saw a friend of yours?" Brian wondered.

"Yes, you can say that. Do you remember that girl I was crushing on when I was a sophomore in high school?" Danny asked.

Brian thought for a moment. Then he remembered who he was talking about and looked at him with a slight smile. "You mean Rebecca Anderson?"

"Yes! That's her! We are back together now. I bumped into her." Danny told his dad but paused for effect. "Literally."

"What do you mean literally?" Brian asked.

"Don't get angry dad, but I accidentally bumped into her with the car. She's okay and everything. It was just a minor fender bender."

Brian looked at him somewhat shocked at first. "You what!? How big is this fender bender, Danny?"

"It's no big deal." Danny pulled out the bill for the fender bender and handed it to him. "Dad it may not look all that bad. However, I can't afford the estimate. I do not have a steady job yet. I don't have that kind of money left in my savings. I was hoping you could help me out."

Brian looked at the bill and was shocked by the cost of the repair. "Danny! Are you kidding me!? $5200! You know if you weren't 18 right now I would put you over my knee for this! You, young man, will pay me back for this."

"Glad to know I am too old for your knee! I sure know what that felt like!" He cringed remembering what it felt like when he was younger. "I'm so sorry dad. I am." Danny apologized. "I have a picture of the accident if you promise not to go ballistic on me. It was just an accident." Danny handed the picture over to his dad.

Brian took the picture and was afraid to look at it, but does. "Oh...my...god Danny! Are you serious? Not that I'm going to go ballistic, but seriously Danny? The front of the car is totaled! This has to cost more than $5200. Dan, you are so grounded. I am taking your car away from you. Oh, wait a second! It can't be driven, yet!" Brian sighed.

"Dad, come on, are you serious?"

"Stand up and turn around Danny!"

"Why?!"

"Just do it!"

Danny sighed and stood up. He started to turn around and cringed not knowing what is about to happen. "Dad come on really? We're in a police station for crying out loud!"

"Shut up and let me do this Danny. I can't spank you, so I'm doing it another way!" Brian stood up and gave his son a good swift hard kick on his ass.

Danny was jerked forward from Brian's foot on his ass. "OWW! Oh, my god! Dad! Come on! You didn't have to do that!" Danny said rubbing himself from the hard kick his dad just gave him.

"Now, I guess I should say welcome home, Danny! You son are going to get a decent job, and you're going to be mowing lawns for a long time and doing more help around the house for your mother. You better believe it." Brian said firmly and sighed. He couldn't believe the amount of the repair bill. He figured it should be more like $8,000.

Danny was glad his dad didn't have a heart attack over the car. He flashed back to the last time he did get his butt belted from his dad when he was 12-years-old. He will never forget that day.

 **~Flashback~**

 _Danny was 12-years-old, and he was so excited about wanting to drive. Danny decided it was the day he wanted to take the car out for a joyride around the block. Danny had driven out on the main street in the thick of traffic. (He remembered what his dad had said later.) When his dad discovered the car gone, he went looking for him. His dad followed him when he finally happened to spot him in traffic by chance. When they returned home and drove in the driveway, Danny felt he was so impressed with himself! He did so well driving! He got out of the car and casually walked back into the house._

 _When his dad came to the house behind him, he was seething. Danny will never forget the look on his dad's face. Danny was terrified when he saw his dad take off his belt. Danny remembered how his dad took him by the arm roughly and bent him over his knee, and gave him a spanking. Danny bawled so hard it took him most of the night to finally calm down, although he could not sit at all well for the next couple of days._

 **~End of Flashback~**

Danny shuddered as he had remembered that day. He could still feel his butt burning even now. He was glad that it was the one and only time he ever got his butt whooped by his dad's belt.

* * *

 **O'Connell Home - New York City, New York**

 **Front Door**

Elliot and Nick arrived at the house of Louie O'Connell and rang the doorbell.

The door opened, and a woman was standing in the doorway. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, I am Detective Stabler, and this is my partner Detective Nick Amaro." They show their badges. "We have a search warrant for your son Louie's bedroom. Is your son home right now?" Elliot handed her the search warrant document.

"Oh. Okay. Well, yes, he is home and in his bedroom. I am his mother, Vicki O'Connell. Is this about my son beating up another boy?" she asked.

"Yes. We need to search his bedroom. Will you make sure he stays with you until we are finished, please? Which is his room?" Nick asked.

"Yes. Of course. Come in detectives." Vicki calls out to her son, "Louie! Get your butt in the family room right now."

 **Family Room**

Louie heard his mom and rushed into the family room. When he saw the two cops in his house he asks, "What's going on? What did I do now?"

"You haven't done a thing unless there is something you have not told us about?" Elliot said matter-of-factually.

Louie gulped hard, and just shook his head quickly, as he sat down on the couch.

"Stay put until we come back out. We have a search warrant which allows us to search your bedroom," Nick told him. "Which is his bedroom ma'am?"

"It's down the hall. Third door on the right." Mrs. O'Connell tells him. She looked at her son with a glare he knows all too well. She whispered to him. "So help me Louie if they find anything, you are grounded for two months!"

Louie sighed heavily and just rolled his eyes at his mother. "Mom you wouldn't be able to ground me. I would be in jail!"

 **Louie's Bedroom**

Elliot and Nick walk into Louie's bedroom. When they walk in, they are stunned by the electronics stuff that is in his room. "Wow! This kid has everything in here! Plasma TV, DVR, DVD, and Blu-Ray player, a huge decked out stereo system, with huge speakers, and an expensive cell phone."

Nick gave a shocked look at Elliot. "Well, he won't be using these anytime soon. I suspect his mother will send everything back to the store!"

"Yep! We'll look through everything carefully. We don't want to miss anything." Elliot told Nick. Elliot started with the closet. He opened it and took a double take. "Oh my gosh! Look at these clothes! Five hundred dollar jeans! Are you kidding me? Even my daughters don't buy clothes that expensive. They shop at Target!"

Nick searched the desk. He opened a couple of drawers. When he got to the third drawer of the desk, he saw a paper bag folded up with something in it. "Hey Elliot, I think I've got something here. I'm pretty sure I know what it might be…" He picked up the brown paper bag, which had a rubber band around it. He carefully unfolds it and looked inside. He knew it! There was a lot of money and lots of it! In twenty dollar bills! "Well, someone appears to be rich!" Nick said seeing another piece of paper folded up.

"That must be the money that was given to him by Harris," Elliot said.

"There is something else, too." Nick took it out of the bag and unfolded it. "Interesting - it shows where Jake hangs out with his girlfriend, Heather. Look where one of those places is! Exactly where Jake was beaten up," Nick pointed to the words 'Central Park'. "We gotcha Louie!"

Elliot was about finished looking through the closet when he noticed a box up on the top shelf in a corner by itself. He took it down. When he opened it, he discovered a 45 caliber gun. "What in the hell? This minor has a firearm! I sure haven't seen any permit for it anywhere. This kid is going to do jail for a long time - longer than his buddies, now." Elliot used his pen and lifted the gun out of the box placing it in an evidence bag. "I think we're finished now. Let's take Louie to his new room - Rikers!"

Elliot and Nick walked back down the hallway with several evidence bags in hand. They saw Louie sitting comfortably on the couch. "Louie O'Connell, you are coming with us." He looked to Mrs. O'Connell. "Ma'am. Did you know your son had a firearm in his bedroom? He also had a whole lot of cash in his desk drawer. It looks to be at least …five thousand. Wouldn't you say, Louie? Oh wait, probably less now with all those electronic gizmos you have up there." Elliot stated.

"What? A gun! Louie Jerome O'Connell! Where on God's green earth did you get that nasty gun for!?" Mrs. O'Connell asked her son.

Louie just sighed, "Can't say, mom."

"Well, you're going to tell us when we get you down to the station. Let's go…." Elliot grabbed the kid by the arm and turned him around. He forced his hands behind him and put him in handcuffs. "Say goodbye to mommy for about 7 to 8 years at Rikers!"

Vicki watched her son get handcuffed and taken away. Hearing how long he might have to serve she says, "Louie I'm so disappointed in you! Maybe this will wake you up!"

Elliot and Nick walked Louie outside and to the car. Elliot put him in the backseat. Once they're all buckled up, they drove off to the station.

* * *

 **Mercy General Hospital - New York City, New York**

 **Outside**

Olivia was sitting on the bench still in disbelief, with Angela sitting next to her. "Liv, I don't know what to say to you right now. If it weren't for my stupidity and using a dating site to find a man, you wouldn't have known about Robert Harris. Or that his brother was Lowell Harris. I am sorry! Please forgive me!" Angela said looking at Olivia.

"Angela, it's not about forgiveness. Things happen, unfortunately. We can't change things when we don't know what's coming. You had no idea this was going to happen. Now I am going to have to face him again. At least, I will be safe when I talk to him. Right now, though, we have to find Heather," Olivia put her arm around her sister and gave her a hug, "Heather comes first right now. Do you know where she goes when she's upset about anything?"

Angela tried to think, but the distraction she had right now is of her sister's troubles. She held her head in her hands, and she just couldn't think of any place at the moment. She shook her head. "Liv, I don't know. Do you think she will be all right? I mean alone like this?"

"I think she can. She has a lot of willpower, and she's very stubborn. Guess it runs in the family!" Olivia said trying to smile. "She will be okay. She's tough! You saw her in the exam room and heard her. She is very tough. She can stand up for herself. That is a good trait. Just like her mom!"

"Well, I certainly hope so. I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid. If she is not home by dinner, I am going to be calling you! I am still worried, Liv. So be prepared for a phone call just in case." Angela told her.

Just then, Olivia's cell phone rang once again. She answered it. "Benson."

 _"Hey Liv, it's Brian. Can you come back to the station? We have some work to do. That's if you are finished with whatever you are doing."_

"Yeah I will be there right away. I have some news to tell you. I can't do it over the phone." Olivia said.

 _Brian heard in Olivia's voice that something was wrong. "Liv? Everything okay?"_

"Not really Bri, I'll tell you when I get there. See you soon babe. Love you." Olivia said with a small smile.

 _"Love you, too," Brian answered back._

Angela smiled at the way Olivia and Brian are so in love with each other. They call each other nicknames. She hopes to have someone like that, someday. "Okay, Liv, I should get home, in case, Heather comes back. You need to get back to your life for a while. I feel sorry that I've taken some of that away from you."

"Don't say that! Things happen for a reason. At least one good thing came out of all this. I have a sister and a niece in my life," Olivia smiled and gave her another hug.

Angela hugged her sister back. "Yes. That is a good thing. I hope Jake can get through this too. He did love Heather. Now that he knows she's his cousin, I hope he can remain friends with her. On the other hand, Heather has been hurt so much for a long time now. She's heartbroken that she can't have Jake as a boyfriend. Then she finds out that the man that raped me also raped her! I don't know how to get her through that part. Then, the fact that she is carrying his child! I'm just glad Robert is dead."

"As a family, we can help her get through it. She is acting out of anger and fear. These events and emotions are so new to her. We will just have to be patient with her. I know she will not want to keep the baby. When the time comes, we'll help her put the baby up for adoption. This family can't have a reminder of what Robert did to our family." Olivia stood up and gave Angela another hug. "Give me a call when Heather is home safe and sound, okay? Love you!"

Angela smiled. "I don't know what I would do if I did not have you in my life! Love you too, Liv." Angela hailed a cab. "Call me," she shouted. She got into the cab and told the cabbie her address as the taxi drove off.

Olivia heard what her sister just said and smiled a little smile, then took a deep breath and walked to her car in the parking garage. Once in she heaves a big sigh and drove back to the station.

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victim's Unit - Manhattan, New York**

 **Squad Room**

Thirty Minutes Later...

Olivia walked into the squad room with a lot on her mind. She is thinking about her sister, her niece, and her son. She's so distracted she doesn't see where she's going and bumps right into Danny. At first, she didn't even realize who it was. "Oh excuse me, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." She walked right by him and to her desk and sat down. She put her purse in the bottom drawer of her desk as she always does.

"It's not a problem, are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Yes. I am fine." She said when she was not fine. "Is there something I can help you with?" Olivia asked as she looked up at the man, but still doesn't recognize him, yet.

"Hey! It's me, mom. Danny!" he said with his arms out waiting for a hug.

Olivia did a double take and looked at him with widened eyes. "Oh my, Danny! Oh, geez! I didn't even recognize you! You look all grown up!" She stood back up and put her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Danny laughed hugging her back. "Okay mom, let me breathe!" he smiled at her.

"Oh my god Danny! I can't say that enough. You have grown two feet since the last time I saw you, which has been what now - two years!?" After saying that Olivia then whacked him on his rear-end in a loving motherly kind of way.

"Hey! Ow! What was that for?" Danny chuckled a little rubbing himself from the earlier butt kicking he got from his dad.

"That was for not calling sooner to let your old mom know you were coming home, young man!" She gave him a small glare but smiled at him. "Are you home for good now?" She touched his face. "Look at that scruffy beard of yours! Danny! You look like you are about 30-years-old! Although, you are just as handsome as your daddy!"

"Well thanks, I think! I am only 18. Is that a good thing?" Danny chuckled.

Olivia then realized Brian was not around. "Where's that father of yours? Have you seen him yet? He called me to ask me to back here. He said he had some news?"

"Dad had to do something really quick. He said he would be back soon." Danny looked at his mom concerned. "Are you okay? You bumped into me when you came in. Is something wrong?"

Olivia looked at him as the initial happiness at seeing Danny after such a long time dims a little. "Well, there has been a lot going on in our lives recently. Actually during the last month or so now. Maybe now is not the right time to tell you. Are you coming home with us later? You'd have to take the couch again since Jake has his room in the apartment. We can tell you then if that is okay with you. I just need to wind down right now," Olivia said to him.

"Yes, I guess I am coming home with you. I don't mind the couch; I slept on a lot of couches while I was traveling. Dad did say that he has a surprise for you and me. So, I guess we'll have to be patient and wait," Danny said smiling.

"Surprises by your father are never small. So now, I am wondering what he's up to," Olivia was sure he had something up his sleeve.

Fifteen Minutes Later...

Brian had come walking back into the squad room. He wanted to make sure Olivia was here. He saw Danny with her. At the same moment, Danny saw his dad. But, Brian put a finger to his mouth signaling for Danny to stay quiet. He wanted to sneak in to surprise Olivia.

Danny saw his dad and turned his back on him while Olivia began looking at some paperwork that needed to be done.

Brian then started to walk into the squad room with his "surprise" behind him. Then he quietly comes up behind Olivia and tackles her with tickles on her sides.

"AHHHH!" Olivia is startled with the tickling. She turns around and sees Brian. "Oh, my god, Brian! I almost peed myself!" She slaps him on his chest and chuckles a little.

Brian snickered. "I'm back, did you miss me?"

Danny laughed. "Of course, dad! We all missed you!" Danny said as he stood next to him helping to hide his surprise.

Olivia sat back down at her desk and composed herself. She was really into her paperwork. However, she hasn't looked up, but says, "Honey. You know we all missed you. But, I want to know what this big 'surprise' is that Danny told me about."

Just then, a little girl's voice is heard. "Olivia? Guess who?" The voice came from behind Brian. Whoever it was, now was giggling and trying to cover her mouth.

When Olivia heard this familiar voice, she turned her chair around and got to her feet just in time to feel Maria's arms wrap around her. "Maria! Hey, baby!" She smiled and wrapped her arms around her.

"Guess what!" Maria said smiling up at Olivia.

"Um, I don't know. I'm not a good guesser," Olivia said winking at her.

Brian is so happy to see Olivia finally smiling as if there was nothing wrong happening in her life right now.

Olivia looked up at Brian with a big smile on her face at him. She then glanced back down to Maria. She's so glad to see her again. It's been so long since she rescued Maria. She had tears of joy running down her face.

"You are my mom now! And Brian is my daddy!" Maria said smiling, as Olivia hugged her so tightly around her waist.

Olivia again looked at her and realized that she totally had forgotten that Elliot and Brian found her during their undercover job. "I guess you are ours now!" She said wiping happy tears from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Maria asked.

"I'm crying because I am so happy Maria!" she smiled as she continued to hug her.

"Good! Because I know I'm safe with both of you," Maria chirped.

"Well, did you know you came into an awesome family Maria? You have two big brothers, and several cousins, an Aunt, and an Uncle. How do you like that?" Olivia smiled getting to her feet.

"Yay!" she beamed.

"Hi there Maria. I am one of your older brothers. My name is Danny," He said putting his hand out for her to shake.

"Hi, Danny!" Maria smiled again as she shook his hand.

Olivia looked at Brian smiling. She wanted to thank him right then and there, but waited for later tonight, for what he has given her. Maria was someone that she has always wanted for so long. She mouthed the words to Brian, 'I love you' and winked at him.

Brian winked back at Olivia and blew a secret kiss towards her. He knows that he will be getting a special 'thank you' later tonight. "Hey baby, I have one more surprise for you, Maria, Danny, and Jake. That surprise has to come tomorrow. Therefore, you have to wait a little longer for that. I just have to take care of the final details of it first," Brian said to her.

"How is my little brother, Jake doing? I haven't seen him yet." Danny said.

"Well, after everything he's been through in the last month, I think he's doing okay right now. I believe that it might take a little longer for him to get over the shock of everything," Olivia told Danny.

Just then, Elliot and Nick come walking into the squad room. Nick pulled in Louie. He was handcuffed and making a big fuss.

"Get these handcuffs off me, dude! They are digging into my wrists!" Louie yelled and struggled against them.

Elliot comes in and saw Olivia, Brian, and Danny standing by the desk. He then saw Maria next to Olivia. "Nick, take Louie to the cage. Maria might get afraid of him." Elliot said this as he looked at Olivia. "Hey, Liv! So is it official now? Did the hearing go smoothly?"

Nick pulled Louie over to the cage and pushed him in roughly. After he had slammed the cage door, he went back to his desk and sat down. He started to write up his DD5.

"POLICE BRUTALITY!" Louie shouted out.

"Oh shut up Louie! You were just shoved you piece of…." Nick was about to say something but realized there's a little girl in the room. "…garbage!" He said and smiled at seeing Maria.

Maria was standing next to Olivia hearing the shouting as she had covered her ears. Then she looked up at Olivia and Brian. "Is it always this loud in here and scary?"

"Don't worry baby, Brian here has a surprise for us, so we'll be out of here soon, okay?" Olivia smiled running her hand down her hair as she looked back at Elliot. "Well Elliot, you'd have to ask Brian. He is the one that took care of everything court-wise that is." Olivia smiled.

"Yes, Elliot. Everything went smoothly. It was a private hearing. Olivia and I are the proud new parents of 12-year-old Maria Recinos. Maria has another surprise for you, Olivia." Brian smiled as he stood next to Olivia and Maria.

Olivia knelt down next to Maria and looked at her and says, "Wow! I'm getting surprises all over the place today! You all have put me in an excellent mood. So what is the surprise, baby?" Olivia asked her.

Maria looked at Brian smiling and then back to Olivia. "I asked the lady judge if it was okay if I changed my name."

"Oh, Maria! Why? You have a beautiful name why would you change it?" Olivia asked wondering.

"Well. Because. Now that you are my new mom and Brian is my new daddy. I want to be called, Maria Benson Cassidy!" She smiled widely at Olivia then hugged her tightly.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters from Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf). All other characters are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit - New York City, New York**

 **Squad Room**

Olivia was shocked but in a good shocked way. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she hugged Maria. "Oh, Maria…I...I don't know what to say, baby. I am so happy you chose to change your name. I'm so glad to be your mom!" Olivia is ecstatic with her family right now. "Oooh, I just love getting hugs from you Maria!"

Brian's stomach suddenly began to growl. It was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Honey? Are you hungry?" Olivia laughed.

"Well, I know I am. I'm starving I haven't eaten since last night. I have been driving all night to get here." Danny said holding his stomach, too. "Dad let's get lunch. I can call Jake and have him meet us somewhere. How about that?"

"Yes. I'm hungry. I guess my stomach decided to tell me before I said anything," Brian answered back.

"Then let's have some lunch as a family!" Olivia said smiling. She put her arm around Danny and Brian as Maria continued to hug her.

"Hey! I'm being squished here!" Maria said laughing. "But it's a good squish!"

Olivia laughed, as she looked at Danny. "I'll call Jake," Olivia said to Brian as she picked up her cell phone. She called Jake's number and waited for an answer.

 _"Hey, mom, what's up?" Jake said answering his cell phone._

"Hey, baby. Where are you right now? We have some good news for a change, will you come to the station?" Olivia asked.

 _"Oh really? Good news? Wow, we sure could use some right now. What's the news mom?"_

"Well, what are you doing right now, where are you?"

 _"I'm just kicking the soccer ball around with some of my friends. Don't worry, I'm not getting myself into trouble." Jake answered._

"Well, that's good news. We wanted to take you out to lunch and tell you," Olivia said.

 _Jake sighed, for once he was having a good time, but gives in, "Okay mom. I'll be there. Just don't expect me to be good company. I'm not in the best of moods today. But, I will be a good boy just for you, mom." He chuckled a little._

"I understand baby. You might feel better when you come. You'll see what I mean when you get here. I love you, baby." Olivia smiled.

 _"Love you too, mom. I'll be there in about twenty minutes," Jake answered as he hung up the phone._

"Well, I got Jake to come to the station to have lunch with us! I hope this will cheer him up. It sure did cheer me up!" Olivia said hugging Maria still. She gave her a big kiss on her cheek.

Brian walked over to her and put his arms around Olivia. He gave her a kiss right on her lips in front of everyone in the room. They squished Maria between them again.

"Hey, I'm being squished again!" She tried to get out from between them. She looked up at them and covered her eyes quickly when she saw them kissing. "Ewwwwww! Mom and daddy are kissing!" she laughed.

Suddenly, Cragen walked out of his office and saw the spectacle, snickered, but shouted out: "CASSIDY! BENSON! My office now!"

Maria automatically was startled and a little scared, and quickly hid behind Olivia grabbing onto her waist.

Both Olivia and Brian were just as startled, and quickly pull apart from each other and looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Why did that man shout at you two? Are you in trouble?" Maria said looking up at Olivia still standing behind her.

"Hey don't worry. Mr. Cragen may have a big bark, but he has a small bite," Olivia said winking at Maria giving her another quick hug to comfort her. Olivia isn't quite sure why they are being called into his office.

 **Cragen's Office**

"Why does it always feel like we are in school and being called into the principal's office when he yells at us like that?" She said to Brian as they both walked into Cragen's office.

"Cap…" Olivia started to say, when Cragen cut Olivia off.

"Shut the door Benson, NOW!" Cragen barked another order.

Olivia quickly closed the door behind them. "Cap, come on we are finally having some much needed family time together. We were just kissing! Because I'm really happy right now." Olivia said trying to cover her ass at the moment and swallowed hard.

"Benson! Shut up for a minute…." Cragen said sharply.

Olivia was still a little taken aback as she looked at Brian then back at Cragen. Brian didn't have a worried look on his face about what Cragen was about to say as he already knew what it's about and just smiled. Just then, ADA Alexandra Cabot walked in from the other door as Brian smiled and gave Alex a wink, and was relieved.

Olivia's heart had jumped a little and started to race. "Okay, Cap. What's going on? What did we do wrong? Did I forget something?" Olivia secretly grabbed Brian's hand behind their backs. She was not sure what was happening.

"Olivia and Brian," Alex started to say as she began the conversation.

Cragen tried to hold back a smile and a laugh for the moment. Then finally got a big smile on his face, and laughed "Liv, I'm sorry for the act, but I needed to get you two in here. Alex has some news for Brian. It concerns you and your whole family."

"Damn it, Cap! You scared the hell out of me!" Olivia said as she shook her head. She finally let out a breath as if she had been holding her breath. "What does Alex have to do with this?"

"Olivia, I just finished helping Brian with a few things." She looked over at Brian. "Brian do you want to tell her, or should I?" Alex asked.

Brian turned to Olivia and took her hands in his, and smiled. Then, he slowly got down on one knee while looking up at her.

Olivia suddenly had butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She noticed that he was on one knee. Her knees began to grow weak and shaky. Her cheeks suddenly were a flushed pink; her heart was racing as a sudden flood of tears start running down her face. "Oh, my…Brian? Wh... What are you doing?"

Alex was suddenly tearing up herself as she smiles. She looked over to Cragen and smiled as if she is about to be asked the "big question."

Brian looked at Olivia in her eyes. While holding her hands and kneeling he started to say, "Olivia, when I met you, there was an instant connection between us. You have made my life so completely right. I have loved you from the moment we met. Remember how we spent so much time sneaking around because we just knew that Cragen would inevitably have split us up by sending me to another precinct. Nevertheless, I persevered, I believed in us. You're the woman for me! I love you. I am so happy to have you in my life right now. The son we made together 16 years ago just made it even better. I love it that you were a mom to my son Danny for the last seven years. Now we have a new daughter together." Brian said all in one breath as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He slowly opened it revealing a beautiful, diamond engagement ring. It was studded with four diamonds. "Olivia Marie Benson, will you be my wife, now and forever?"

Olivia's legs suddenly felt like she was about to collapse. She stared at Brian with her mouth slightly open. She seemed to be speechless, and then she started to sit down where there was no chair.

"Whoa! Honey, sit here…" Brian said as he quickly pulled the chair under her before she fell flat on the floor.

Olivia sat down, her face went pale, and her mouth went dry. She looked up to Alex shaking her head slightly. "Alex? Did you do this? Did you threaten Brian if he did not ask me to marry him!?" Olivia said knowing Alex had been on her ass to marry Brian for years now as she swallowed hard.

Olivia was in a state of shock! Her knees felt weak, and she's feeling lightheaded. The love of her life is knelt on one knee staring up at her while holding this beautiful diamond engagement ring. Her heart is about to jump out of her chest. She looked at Alex again, and says, "Alex! D... did you know about this the whole time?

"Liv! Just answer the man! Do not ask me questions! You got this amazing hunk of a man at your feet who asked you to marry him! Say yes already!" Olivia wiped her fallen tears feeling so emotional.

Olivia laughed nervously at what Alex just said. She then looked down at Brian and smiled. "Brian, you know how much I love you, and I feel so euphoric with you. I thank you for giving me the gift of being a mother to Jake and Danny, who I have always felt was my son since he was 11. Now, we have a beautiful little girl - Maria," Olivia said as she ran her hand down his cheek.

"Oh for pete's sake Olivia! Answer the MAN! Will you marry Brian Cassidy?" Alex was shouting now. She was frustrated at this point.

Olivia chuckled at Alex, seeing how anxious she is! She nodded her head and said, "Yes, Brian James Cassidy, I WILL marry you!" She took his hands pulling on him to stand up. She was smiling and trembling at the same time.

Brian smiled at her and gently held her face in his hands. They embrace with a deep affectionate kiss on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they held the kiss for a while.

As the minutes go by, Cragen looked at his watch, then to Alex. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Then Cragen tried to clear his throat loud enough for them to hear. "Okay! Okay! I know you love each other, but this is a workplace - not a pleasure palace!" He said sarcastically, but jokingly. "Congratulations you two! First on the proposal; and for becoming new parents as well!"

Olivia let go of Brian and laughed as she used her thumbs trying to take some of her lipstick that was smeared around his lips. "I love you Brian so much. Thank you for surprising me like this."

"I love you too, sweet cheeks," Brian responded with a quick love slap on her rear-end winking at her.

"Hey! Not here in front of the Captain or Alex! Geez!" Olivia chuckled at him and with a wink back at him. She whispered in his ear. "Tonight you can spank me all you want - and more!" Olivia told Brian with a raised eyebrow and smiled.

Brian heard that and can just imagine what the 'more' is, and can't wait for tonight. He puts his arm around her waist. Then he looked at Cragen "Thanks Cap for the kind words." Then he boldly says, "Sorry Cap! I'm taking my future wife and family out to lunch. I have another surprise waiting for them that needs to be taken care of today. I will work another shift if you want me to make up for the time lost."

"Yeah! Yeah! You two have fun," Cragen told them smiling. "Just make sure I get that invitation to the wedding! And no more hanky panky in my station or I will…send both of your asses' home!"

"Are you kidding me? Of course Cap! We could never leave you out." Olivia said smiling at him, and then laughed at the last comment. "Oh, but Cap, we always enjoy a little hanky panky in the interview rooms or the…" Olivia is cut off by Cragen.

Cragen's eyes widen hearing that, then cleared his throat. "I do not want to hear about that! I have already berated two detectives already who have done that in my station. However, it's nice to hear that I have an invitation to your wedding! Now get out of here you two before I kick both of your asses! Now skedaddle!" Cragen said this with a shooing motion of his hand.

"Alex? Will you be one of my bridesmaids?" Olivia asked with a smile.

Alex's jaw dropped upon hearing that question. "Oh, my god Liv! Yes! Yes! Yes! I will be there with bells on!" Alex walked up to Olivia and gave her a big hug and whispered, "Thank you, Liv, for asking me!"

"You're welcome Alex," Olivia answered as she broke the hug and looked at her future husband. "Come on babe, let's get lunch!"

Brian took the ring out of the box and slowly put the ring on her finger. He smiled at her and kissed her hand. "Now we can show it off to our kids!" Brian opened the door and walked back out into the squad room with Olivia.

 **Squad Room**

Olivia and Brian walked back into the squad room and saw that Jake had arrived and was chatting it up with his brother Danny and sister Maria at their desks.

Jake looked up and saw his parents walk over to them. He noticed something different about them, but he's not sure what it was. "Hey, mom…dad. We're ready to go to lunch. Mom, your face is flushed. Are you okay?"

Olivia's still holding hands with Brian. "Yes, everything is great right now baby. Everything is perfect. I have two amazing sons and a beautiful daughter," Olivia answered with a beaming smile, and so very happy. "Okay! Everyone ready to get some lunch?"

Just then, Olivia's cell phone rang. Olivia sighed, "It never fails, it always rings when I am about to leave to go somewhere." She answered her phone, "Benson."

 _"Hello, Sargeant Olivia Benson! Did my brother ruin your life yet?" The voice was gruff with low ominous tones._

Olivia suddenly froze. She remembered that voice when she was undercover in Sealview Women's Prison. Her eyes suddenly welled up, with not only tears but that horrible fear she had in that basement. Her feet couldn't move, and her hand shook as the words sunk into her brain. "Ho... How did you get this number?" Olivia whispered into her phone. She was able to walk away from her kids, as she didn't want her children to hear this.

Brian could read the fear in Olivia's eyes. "Liv? Who is it?" Brian's worried at her reaction to the call. "Give me the phone, Liv."

Olivia handed the phone to Brian still shaking as she sat down in her chair.

"Who the hell is this!?" Brian yelled into the phone. "Tell me right now or so help me!" Suddenly, the phone clicked off as the person on the other end hung up. "Liv who was that!?"

Olivia finally looked up at Brian, but then became lightheaded as she held her head. "Oh no, Brian! That…that was Lowell Harris! He was the one that came close to raping me in Sealview!" She continued whispering to him.

"Liv, honey! He's still in prison. He's just trying to get to you! I will not let him get near you! Do you hear me?" Brian put his arms around her to reassure her whispering back to her.

"Brian. What if he is not in prison, anymore? We have to find out!" Olivia tells him: "I will not…. I can't go on until I know for sure. I know this is not fair to you, Bri, but I wouldn't be able to stop looking over my shoulder if that scum of the earth is out of prison. I do NOT want to put you or our family in danger! Do you understand that?" Olivia looked at Brian with tears in her eyes.

"Well Liv, all we have to do is call the Warden at Rikers and just ask. It's not that hard to do." Brian replied.

Olivia looked at Brian, then to her son Jake, Danny and their daughter Maria as she wiped her cheeks quickly. "Brian our children need to be somewhere safe. I don't want any of them hurt because of that…." She can't say what she wishes to say in front of their children.

Brian knows what he has to tell her now. "Honey, I wanted to surprise you with this, but, I bought us a house!"

Olivia's jaw dropped hearing this news. "Brian! Wow! I mean, you did?"

Danny and Jake heard this news and looked at their parents in amazement. "Wow, dad! Did you seriously buy a house?" Jake asked the question again, as Danny looks on surprised.

"Dad, would you have bought a new house if you didn't know I was coming back here and live with you?" Danny asked.

"Well, yes! I would have because I wanted a house of our own. For your mom and our family. Hey! I have an idea, Liv. The house is already furnished, and I think it would be a good idea if the kids move into the house right now. That way they will be safe. What do you say?"

Olivia sighed. "Yes, I think that would be a good idea. What about food? Is the house stocked up with food and drinks?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, it is. Hey, do not worry. I took care of everything. I was going to tell you today about the new house. I know you will love it. It has six bedrooms six full bathrooms, not counting the bathroom downstairs or outside near the pool area, a big kitchen, a big dining room, a beautiful family and living room. It also has a huge family game room. It has a pool table, a hockey table for us guys and a huge plasma TV. My personal favorite is a classic pinball machine and a library of DVD's. We will never have to rent a DVD ever again. We have over 1300 movies and TV shows on DVD!" Brian smiled as he leaned over to her and kissed her.

Olivia kissed him back with her mouth opened in shock. "Wow honey, the house sounds wonderful with plenty enough bedrooms! How did you know Danny would be living with us?"

"I did not actually, but we still have a leftover bedroom. When we have a guest, they will have a bedroom! The backyard is huge with a swimming pool and a Jacuzzi. It also has a large grassy area for the kids to run around on or throw a Frisbee. We can have parties back there too. It also has a huge barbecue grill! I can show off my barbecue grill techniques to everyone now."

Olivia shook her head chuckling. "Oh, brother. Yes, that does sound fantastic. I can't wait to see it. First, we have to take care of the second brother from hell, first. I want to ask Elliot to see if he can take the kids to the house first."

"Ask Elliot what?" Elliot said hearing his name being talked about, with paperwork in hand.

Olivia smiled nicely at Elliot as she patted his face with the last pat a little harder than the first. "Elliot and I need a favor from you. Would you mind taking the kids to our new home? Brian and I have something to take care of together."

"Sure! I do not mind. Wait! What? A new house?" Elliot said surprised.

"Yes! Our new house! Brian bought it for us." Olivia smiles. "It was all his idea. Apparently, the idea came to him when you and he found Maria. Now that Maria is an official Cassidy, and Brian just asked me to marry him. All made that decision for him even easier." Olivia smiled as she flashed the four diamond engagement ring on her finger.

"Well, then, congratulations are in order," Elliot said smiling at her. "You are one lucky woman."

"Thank you very much, Elliot," Olivia said as she turned to the kids. "Okay you guys, Elliot is going to take you to the house. Danny, we are giving you a big job to do, and that is to watch Jake and Maria for a little while okay?"

"I will do that," Danny said with a smile.

"Okay, kids let's get going! Brian, I'll need directions to the house." Elliot said.

Brian took out the address of the new house from his pocket and handed it to Elliot. "Here you go. The house is in Murray Hill," Brian said as he handed him the keys to the house. "Thanks, Elliot."

"No problem. Come on kids, the limousine is waiting!" Elliot jokingly said.

"Don't worry dad. I'll take care of the munchkins," Danny said as he gave his dad a hug.

"Hey, bro! I'm not a munchkin! I am almost as tall as you," Jake said as he punched Danny in his arm.

"Well, you are to me, little brother!" Danny hit Jake right back in his arm as well.

Jake started to play fighting with Danny much like the three stooges, pretending to double slap each other, as Jake laughed.

"Why I oughta!" Danny said as he quoted Nicolas Cage from the movie "Peggy Sue Got Married," and laughed too.

"Hey!" Olivia chuckled, "Come on you two knock it off!" She shook her head smiling, seeing the brotherly love between her sons. "Now! Now! No more hitting each other. We've had enough of that. Play nice and behave yourselves." Olivia said shaking her head and chuckling. "You both have a sister now. You have another responsibility now. To take care of your little sister okay?"

"Your mom is right, I know you love to play fight with each other, but not too long ago Jake was beaten up pretty severely by three of his classmates at his school. I don't want either of you to end up in the hospital." Brian said putting his arms around both of his sons.

Both Jake and Danny look at their dad. "I would never hurt my brother intentionally dad; you know that!" Danny told him.

"I know that Danny. We just have had enough violence for a lifetime in the family. Speaking of family, Danny. We should have a get together sometime soon with all of our family!" Brian said.

"Sounds good to me pop! However, I want to see the new house first, and EAT! I am starving and tired too. Driving all night got me tired and hungry." Danny answered back.

Maria looked up at Olivia and smiled and put her arms around her. "I am hungry, too! I will always be good for you mom, and daddy!" Maria says as her stomach grumbles.

"Yes, I know you will. Have fun and don't wreck our new house now." Olivia said chuckling, as she hugged Maria back.

"Thanks again Elliot," Brian said shaking his hand.

Elliot smiled back at them both. "Let's go guys." Elliot walked out of the squad room with the kids walking with him down the hall to the elevators.

Olivia watched as they left. She then looked back at Brian and let out a long, deep, shaky sigh. She hugged Brian tightly and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Liv. Things will get better soon. I just know it. Before you know it, we will be married and have a normal and healthy happy life." Brian said holding her.

Cragen walked back out into the squad room and saw Brian and Olivia. "Hey! I thought you two were gone?"

"Cap! Lowell Harris just called me on my personal cell phone taunting me. We just found out that he is the brother of Robert Harris. I thought that all this with Robert was over! Can you call Rikers for me and see if Lowell Harris is still there? I don't know if I could do that." Olivia explained to him.

"Sure, I can do that for you. You go have fun with your family. Take a week off. You both deserve it. I will call you back and let you know." Cragen told Olivia and Brian.

"Thanks, Cap," as Brian shook his hand.

"It's about time you two had a break for a change. Too much has been going on." Cragen said.

Olivia sighed a somewhat happy sigh. "Maybe thinking about the wedding and getting ready for it will keep my mind off of everything."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf does). All other characters are mine.

 **AUTHOR'S WARNING:** Intense love scenes, nor sexual words. Just adult consented love making.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

 **Peterson Home - Staten Island, New York**

 **Family Room**

Angela was sitting at home in her recliner worrying about Heather while trying to read her book. She can't help thinking about her daughter having a rapist's baby. She hopes Heather comes home soon.

Fifteen Minutes Later…

Heather opened the front door and walked into the house. Angela heard the front door opening. She is relieved to see Heather coming into the family room. Heather looked at her mother. Angela is about to open her mouth to say something. Nevertheless, Heather says, "I don't want to talk about it, mom. I just want to lay down. I'm not in the mood right now."

"Heather, we don't have to talk about it now. However, I do want to tell you, that you have to do what the doctor says. It is hard to believe you are five months pregnant. You don't look at all like it. You have to put on some more weight. Please eat more so this baby will be delivered healthy. That is all I am asking. Eat sensibly and eat healthy foods. Every once and while you can have those treats you like. Like potato chips, or your favorite ice cream or frozen yogurt." Angela told her.

Heather sighed. "Yes, mom! I will eat more. I am going to lay down now. I'm tired and just want to be left alone." Heather walked to her bedroom.

Although Angela is glad that her daughter is home safe and sound, she still will have plenty to worry about over the next few months.

 **Heather's Bedroom**

Heather walked into her room, dumped her purse on her desk, and flopped down on her bed. She wished that this baby was Jake's and that Jake was not her cousin. She is only 15-years-old and had lost her virginity to the guy who raped her. Jake was the one who she fell for who now she can't be with anymore. It must be her hormones making her so angry and upset. She began to cry, as she remembered how it was with Jake before all this came out. She also realized she will not have a boyfriend anytime soon because of her pregnancy. She cried herself into a sound sleep.

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit- Manhattan, New York**

 **Cragen's Office**

Cragen walked back into his office, picked up the phone, and called Rikers Prison. "Warden Richardson, this is Captain Donald Cragen, NYPD Special Victims Unit, 16th Precinct."

 _"Hello, Captain Cragen! What can I do for you this afternoon?" Warden Richardson asked._

"We have or rather had a perp named Robert Harris. We just found out that his brother is Lowell Harris. Just in the last thirty minutes, he contacted one of my officers - who was sexually attacked by Lowell Harris about five years ago - on her personal cell phone. We are trying to ascertain how he got her cell phone number, and how or why he has phone privileges." Cragen then asked her. "Do you still have Lowell Harris in your prison?"

 _"Let me check our records, give me a minute," Warden Richardson said._

"Thank you," Cragen said.

 _"My records show that he's still here with us. I'm not sure how he got phone privileges unless he used a cell phone from a visitor," Warden Richardson told him._

"Will you for the sake of my officer make sure he has no privileges whatsoever? That son-of-a-bitch deserves nothing for sexually attacking my officer." Cragen told her.

 _"Yes, sir! We will make sure he stays in solitary," Warden Richardson stated matter-of-factually._

"Thank you, goodbye," Cragen hung up.

* * *

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Driveway**

Elliot drove up noticing how big and beautiful the house Olivia and Brian now have. "Okay everyone! Here is your new home, check it out!" Elliot told them.

"Holy Toledo!" Danny said as he got out of the car. "Dad sure found an awesome house!"

Both Jake and Maria get out of the car. Jake took a little more time, so he doesn't re-injure anything. "Wow! How did dad get this house? Wonder who he had to kill to get this place!"

"Jake! I don't think you should say that in front of Maria. She's impressionable." Elliot told him.

"Sorry Mr. Stabler, I did not mean it to sound…" Jake started to say.

"Jake, please call me Elliot, mister sounds so old to me." Elliot looked over at Maria. "It's okay Jake, just be careful next time. Okay?" Elliot said giving Jake a wink.

Maria was too stunned and involved looking at the house to have heard her brother say anything. "Is this for real? Wow, is this our house?" Maria asked.

"Well here are the keys. Let's go try to see if it opens the front door!" Elliot said to her smiling. Elliot walked up to the front door with the kids and put the key in and turns the key, and it worked. "See it works! So, yes Maria this is where you will live as a family!"

 **Family Room**

Danny, Jake, and Maria all run into the house and can't believe what they are seeing. The inside of the house was beautifully furnished. Elliot walked in and looked around and started to talk to himself, "Wow Olivia! Wait till you see what Brian has done for you. You are one lucky lady to have this kind of house; one you have always talked about having one day."

Danny, Jake, and Maria decided to find which one was their rooms. They raced up the stairs trying to be the first to reach the second floor. Elliot heard the sounds of feet running above him on the second floor.

 **Maria's Bedroom**

Maria ran into a bedroom. She looked at the pink room, and her eyes lit up. She saw the bed and smiled as she claimed it as her own. She jumped onto the bed, and she stretched out on the bed and loved it. Maria looked at all the fluffy stuffed animals on her bed and tried to hug all of them. She loved the posters on her wall of Selena Gomez and the pop group "Wanted" and "One Direction".

 **Danny's Bedroom**

Danny walked into a bedroom, and his eyes lit up, as well. "Oh my gosh! This room is awesome!" Danny saw his dream room, with posters of New York Giants 'Eli Manning' and his favorite New York Rangers player Taylor Pyatt. "WOW! Even New York Yankee's A-Rod!" Danny noticed he had a computer, too. As he looked around, he saw an impressive looking stereo; and a TV with a DVR and a DVD player. Danny was shocked as he sat on his comfortable bed. He can't believe his dad had time to get all this. He wondered how his dad could afford all this!

 **Jake's Bedroom**

Jake went into a bedroom and looked around awestruck. "Wow cool bedroom!" Jake looked around noticing a laptop, his TV with a DVR, and DVD player. As he continued looking around, he saw his favorite baseball player LaTroy Hawkins from the New York Mets. Jake sat on his bed loving the baseball motif in his bedroom as he laid down on his bed with his arms behind his head smiling as he closed his eyes for a moment.

 **Family Room**

Elliot decided to stay to keep an eye on the kids until Brian and Olivia got there. He sat down on the big couch in the family room. He suddenly felt thirsty. He got back up and walked into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, and saw a Bud Light beer, and grabbed one. "At least, Brian has good taste in beer!" Elliot said out loud. He walked back into the family room. Elliot sat back down and took a swig of his beer.

 **Kitchen**

He opened the refrigerator, and saw a Bud Light beer, and grabbed one. "At least, Brian has good taste in beer!" Elliot said out loud. He walked back into the family room. Elliot sat back down and took a swig of his beer.

 **Family Room**

He walked back into the family room. Elliot sat back down and took a swig of his beer. He looked around the room, noticing the amazingly beautiful furniture. He sees the enormous fireplace between the kitchen and the family room, wondering how in the world Brian could afford this.

He notices the bar counter in the corner. He gets back up with the beer bottle in hand and walks over checking out the liquor. He notices how stocked it is and runs his fingers to each bottle reading the alcohol that is there: Gin, Vodka, Bourbon, Whiskey, Tequila, and Rum. He also noticed Champagne and Wine, too – the wines he saw where Port, Marsala, Sherry, and Vermouth.

Elliot couldn't believe how in the world he managed this house and the amounts of liquor there was. He walked back around to the family room again. "What is going on Brian. What did you do to get all this?" He was still stunned and sat back down on the sofa, took another swig of beer and put his head back and let out a long sigh. He had closed his eyes for a moment.

* * *

 **Freeway - Murray Hill, New York**

Brian drives Olivia toward their new home. He looked over to her and took her hand in his. "Liv, things will be better, I promise. We are going to have a new life together with our new daughter."

Olivia took in a big breath and let it out. "I guess things will be a little different. Hey! We forgot to go out to lunch! We better pick some burgers up, or our kids will starve to death as they will put it," Olivia said chuckling a little, "How about Carl's Jr? They have huge burgers."

"Good idea," Brian answered. He traveled off the freeway and down the road, they happened to see a Carl's, Jr.

* * *

 **Carl's, Jr. - Murray Hill, New York**

They go through the drive-through to order their food. "Yes, I'd like five, 6-dollar burgers and five medium fries. That's all, thank you." He drove up and gave the money to the window server. He took the bags of food and handed them to Olivia.

"I think we'll have to skip dinner tonight. This will fill us all up, honey," Olivia told him.

"I think so too, babe." Brian smiled. Brian drove for another few miles. He looked over to Olivia. "Okay, you have to close your eyes! Remember this is my surprise for you. Are they closed? We're almost there."

* * *

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Driveway**

"Okay! They're closed." Olivia said anxiously waiting for this big surprise.

Brian drove up the driveway and got out of the car quickly. He ran around to the other side; opened the door, and took the bags of food placing them on the roof of the car. "Okay Liv, let me help you out, keep them closed!"

"They're closed! We better hurry our food will get cold!" She got out of the car as she held onto Brian's hands.

"Okay ready? Open your eyes!" Brian said smiling and watched her expression.

Olivia opened her eyes and saw the house. Her jaw drops, and she looked at Brian. "Oh, my gosh the house is beautiful! Wow! Brian! How? How did you afford this!?" Olivia was almost speechless.

"Don't worry about affording it okay? Everything is taken care of." He gave her a kiss and hugged her. "This is all for us - our nice little family!" Brian lovingly looked into her beautiful brown eyes. He picked up the bags of food and walked with her to the front door. "I can't carry you over the threshold because we aren't married yet. However, I will when that time comes!

Olivia smiled at Brian as he opened the front door for Olivia. She walked inside with him.

 **Family Room**

As she walked in, she is amazed at how beautiful it was on the inside and noticed Elliot had fallen asleep on the couch. She couldn't help but chuckle. "Naturally! Does that mean the kids fell asleep too? We better wake them up!" Olivia walked over to Elliot and shook him awake, "Hey Elliot, get up you lazy thing!"

Elliot is startled awake when he saw Olivia and Brian. "Hey glad you made it. I was getting worried." He stood up and smiled at Olivia. "You are one lucky lady, Liv. This house is awesome!" Elliot told her.

Brian walked to what looked like an intercom. He pressed a button. "Hey, kids! The food is here!" he bellowed into the intercom.

Danny, Jake, and Maria all are startled by the voice without a body! When they heard there is food, however, they all come running out of their rooms and down the hallway to the stairs.

Olivia heard running feet over her as she looked at Brian. "Oh my god Brian, are you kidding me? An intercom?" She laughed and shook her head. "You think of everything, don't you?!" She grabbed Brian, hugging and kisses him again.

Danny, Jake, and Maria run downstairs and see their dad and mom, and Elliot in the family room. "It smells good! I'm starving!" Maria smiled and ran up and gives both her new mom and daddy a big hug.

Olivia and Brian smiled and hugged her back. "Well good to know. Let's eat at the dining room table. What does everyone want to drink?" Brian asked everyone.

"How about beer," Danny said.

"Ah, not for you buddy. You are not old enough yet! Nice try, though! How about lemonade? That is all we seem to have, besides ice water, milk, apple juice and orange juice." Brian told Danny.

"Can't fool you huh dad? I'll have a lemonade," Danny said chuckling.

"I'll have a milk dad," Jake answered.

"Me too! I want milk too!" Maria replied.

Olivia turned to Elliot and smiled, "Sorry Elliot, we didn't get you any lunch, but thanks for watching the kids - even though you fell asleep!" Olivia said chuckling as she gave Elliot a light smack on his arm.

"Not a problem, you need time with your family now." Elliot smiled giving Olivia a brief kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"See you later Elliot," Olivia said back.

Elliot walked out the front door. Once in his car, he happily drove off and headed home to be with his wife Kathy and his five kids after being with Brian and Liv's kids; he can't wait to get home.

Ah, Liv you won't be seeing anyone at the station. The Captain gave us both the week off to get settled in and everything." Brian told her happily.

"Really? What did you do to the Captain, bribe him?! Olivia said with a stunned look on her face, and a shook her head back and forth.

"Yeah well, he did." Brian said with his arms around her waist, and pulled her to him and kissed her deeply with passion.

 **Dining Room**

Olivia, Brian, and their kids all sat down at the dining room table together and enjoyed their burgers and fries for lunch.

"Hey mom, how is Luke doing with his new mom? You said he went missing? What happened?" Jake asked Olivia.

"Oh, well Luke is fine now, he disappeared on his own, and of course, Amanda was scared there for a little while. Being a mom looks good on Amanda, she will be a great mom. Guess she got it from me!" Olivia said with a smile and wink at Jake.

"Wow, Amanda is a mom, that's hard to believe. Before I left for Colorado. I remembered her being tough. Never thought she had a kid." Danny said while taking an enormous bite of his burger.

"I thought the same thing, too, Danny," Brian said grabbing some of his fries.

"Hey Danny, how was it in Colorado? All that skiing would make my whole body ache and be sore the next couple of weeks. At least for me anyhow." Olivia asked Danny.

"I'm tough too remember mom?" Danny laughed.

Olivia chuckled at his comment. I've seen you not so tough sometimes kiddo. I'm sure you looked great going down those steep slopes. Glad, you didn't break anything." Olivia said.

"Yeah, I guess I can be tough – sometimes. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you something. I told dad I saw Rebecca again before I came to the station earlier." Danny said.

Brian cleared his throat. "Don't forget to tell your mom how you met her."

Danny looked over at his dad with a glare. "Oh well…we had a fender bender, and I helped her out." Danny told his mom not wanting her to worry.

Brian sighed and let it go for now, as he continued to eat his burger and fries.

"Well, you are just like your father, he helps those in need whenever he can," Olivia said smiling at Danny, as she took a bite of her burger.

Maria is quietly eating her burger, and quite quickly because of how hungry she was. She takes a drink of her cold glass of milk, then smiled at everyone, with a milk mustache on her face.

Jake laughed a little. "I like your mustache, Maria!"

Maria looked at her brother. "I don't have a mustache! Boys get mustaches, like my brother Danny has! But he has his beard all over his face – look!" Maria chuckled pointing at Danny's face.

Everyone laughed at Maria as everyone is having fun chatting together at the dining room table. Olivia smiled at Maria as she took a napkin and cleaned off the milk on her face.

 **Brian & Olivia's Bedroom**

 **9:30 PM**

Later that night, Olivia was getting ready for bed. She sat on her reading chair wearing only a tank top and her underwear. She marveled at how beautiful her bedroom was. She watched as Brian came into the bedroom wearing his boxer briefs and smiled at him and says, "Before we go to bed, let's check on the kids. Then we can celebrate our new home tonight together," She said with a seductive wink as she stood up and put her robe on.

"Sounds good to me - celebrating our new home - I mean," Brian said as he walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed the base of her neck lightly tickling her with his lips.

Olivia got a bit of a tingle up her back as it tickled, and she chuckled a little. "Later hot stuff."

Brian sighed then quickly gave Olivia a quick love slap on her rear-end. "Oh, alright! Let's say goodnight to our kids."

Olivia was startled at his love slap and turned around, winked at him then gave his butt cheek a nice squeeze. "Hey now, later after the kids are asleep!"

"Hey, you know that makes me more crazy right?" He smiled at her squeeze as they both walked out into the hallway.

 **Maria's Bedroom**

The first door was Maria's room. They knocked on the door first. They slowly open the door and peeked in. They see Maria in bed already and reading a book. "Hey, sweetie! How do you like your room?" Olivia and Brian sat on her bed - one on each side.

"I love it!" she said as she put her arms around Olivia. Then, she hugged Brian tightly, too.

"I'll bet you will sleep very well tonight. Your bed is soft and cozy isn't it?" Olivia said as she tucked her in. She leaned down to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Maria. Daddy loves you too, very much!"

"I love you too, mom and daddy!" Maria said with excitement and with a strong emphasis on those two words – 'mom and daddy.'

Olivia's heart jumped a beat a little upon hearing her say those words. She looked over at Brian with her eyes welling up a little with tears after hearing her say mom and daddy to them. "Goodnight baby."

Brian smiled and said, "I love you too Maria! Sweet dreams!" He stood up and walked around to Olivia, and are both overwhelmed, as they both walked out of Maria's room with a special feeling of love in their hearts.

"Thank you so much, Brian. You're so good to me. I love you so much!" She looked at Brian and smiled as she hugged Brian tightly. "Okay let's say goodnight to Danny and Jake now."

 **Jake's Bedroom**

They knocked on Jake's door and looked in on Jake. He was also in bed already, "Hey baby! I can see that you like your room." Olivia said smiling at him.

"Yep, I love it mom, and dad. Thank you so much. It is so much better than the apartment we were at. That bedroom was tiny. Now that Danny is home, and we have Maria; it is awesome! I also love being a big brother," Jake said with a smile.

"We just came in to say goodnight to you. We are glad you like it so much. So do I," Olivia said leaning down and gave him a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight mom and dad." Jake smiled and scooted down under his blankets. "Love you both!"

"Goodnight son." Brian messes up Jake's hair as if giving him a kiss.

Brian and Olivia left Jake's room, and back into the hallway. "Wow, Brian this house is great, I still can't get over the fact we have a real home together!" Olivia was so excited about the house and can't help but look at Brian smiling. She can't wait to get him to bed!

 **Danny's Bedroom**

They finally knock on Danny's door and peeked in. "Hey, son! How do you like you room?" Brian asked him.

"I love it, dad, thanks so much! I love these awesome sports posters. You remembered who I like! The computer, TV, and stereo! Dad, 'Wow' is all I can say! How did you get all this?" Danny asked his dad.

"Don't worry about it Danny! Everything is all paid for in advance! Just think of this as an early Christmas present!" Brian said chuckling. "This will mean no gifts at Christmas, which is about five months away. So don't ask for anything!" Brian smiled at him.

Olivia would love to know where and how he was able to get all this herself. Nevertheless, she will ask him another time. "Well, hope you sleep well, Danny. I know we will!" Olivia told Danny but winked at Brian.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Eww! Please don't say that in front of me! I don't want that image in my head before I go to bed!" Danny said with a snicker and a laugh.

Brian smiled. "Goodnight son," he gave Danny a knuckle bump and smiled. Brian quickly left the room before Olivia.

Danny shook his head. "Goodnight, dad! Goodnight, mom!" Danny said smiling. He knows she was the only mom he has known since his biological mom left him at such a young age.

Olivia saw Brian practically running out of Danny's room. "Goodnight Danny, love you!" She smiled at Danny then walked out of the room into the hallway and directly into their bedroom.

 **Brian & Olivia's Bedroom**

She closed the door behind her. She wondered where Brian went when the lights suddenly go out. She then noticed there were candles lit in several places of the bedroom. She smelled a light scent of vanilla and lavender in the air. "Honey? Brian? What's going on dear? As if I didn't know already." Olivia smiled already feeling a little seduced and a little aroused by Brian's imagination.

Brian walked into the room from the bathroom, with completely nothing on. Olivia suddenly became flushed as if she was about to get caught by her parents. "Wow! Um…okay! Have you seen my handsome wonderful, sexy as hell boyfriend – soon to be a husband?" She asked teasing him, as she seductively took her robe off, revealing her body that knows drives Brian wild.

She raised her eyebrow, as she walked right up to him. She looked into his amazing blue eyes and practically melted right then and there. She wrapped her arms around his back pulling him to her. She felt her body tingling as she kissed him deeply giving into her feelings.

Brian moved his lips from hers, kissing her neck, just behind her ear where it makes her crazy. He holds onto her. He continued moving his lips down to her chest.

Olivia's passion is growing with his kisses and touches. Her body quivered as she whispered in his ear. "Make love to me…" She said and kissed with more passion and intent.

Brian moved his hands down her back, walking her back to the bed. He gently lays her down looking at her amazingly beautiful body. He kissed her stomach and up between her breasts, then her neck, and behind her ear. His hands ran down over her hips to her thighs, and beautiful legs.

Olivia felt his passion as she arched her neck back feeling his body against hers as she moaned in pleasure knowing what he was about to do. Her breath quickened as her body tingled in all the right places.

Brian's love for her was so real; he'd never loved anyone like her before. He ran his hands up her legs kissing her all the way back down to her stomach then back to her lips.

"Oh, Brian…" Her body reacts as she wraps her leg around his waist, feeling him inside her. Her breath was caught with a sudden overwhelming warm feeling that came over her. She slowly moved with him, as her body again reacts to his hands, his mouth on hers.

He nuzzled his lips lightly behind her ear, moving more quickly with his hips which in turn made her even crazier with passion. She loved feeling his lips on her body. Her body arched back with his movements. She looked into his eyes as she wrapped her arms around his back digging her fingers into his back. She kept moving in rhythm with his movements.

Brian's breath quickens when he felt her hands on his back. He slowly and passionately moved his hips even quicker making passionate and beautiful love to her, with every kiss and movement, they are both in sync with each other.

"Oh, Liv...!" They both feel pleasured with every kiss and every movement. Brian knows all too well when his love came to an orgasm and moved even faster.

Olivia continued kissing him; her back continued arching her back feeling his body against hers. Her breast heaves with her quick breaths. Her body suddenly quivered under Brian, as her hands grip more tightly to his back. "Oh, Brian! Oh, Brian! Oh, baby! Yes...mm-mm...oh god!" Olivia said as she came to an incredible rush of multiple orgasmic climaxes as Brian slowed down his rhythmic movements kissing her.

Brian groaned in intense, unbelievable pleasure as he climaxed. He smiled as he slowly came down and kissed her beautiful sexy full lips. Both of their bodies glistened with sweat, his hands ran down her sides, tickling her just a little.

"Oh god Brian...we haven't...orgasmed together like that. You are amazing. I love you so much!" Olivia loved feeling his body on her, as he slowly moved off of her.

She felt his body against her feeling an intense tingling sensation through her, as he laid next to her. Their breathing came to a quiet end. Brian smiled at her. "You are remarkably amazing, my love, I can't wait for the day I can call you Mrs. Cassidy!" He kissed the nape of her neck, as his hand slid down cupping her breast and loved looking at her beautiful naked body.

Olivia smiled back at him. She rolled on her side as well looking into his baby blues. She leaned into him and kissed his lips, down to his chin as she placed her hand on his muscular chest. "Brian, you are just as amazing, and I'm not saying that about the incredible hot passionate love we just made. You are the one constant thing in my life. I love you, and I love the son we made together. And I love Danny as much as if he were my own. And now we have a beautiful little girl. I love my life with you in it."

"I love you, too sweet cheeks," Brian said as he leaned over and took a love bite on her smooth butt cheek making a tiger growl with his voice.

Olivia jumped slightly. "Ouch! Hey...you Mr. Tiger," she said with a chuckle. "I'd rather have a slap than a bite on my ass. Now I will have bite marks there."

"Well, then a little slap and tickle are on back order for you then, my love," Brian said as he turned over her body to reach for something.

Olivia's eyes widened hearing that, saw her chance and leaned over and slapped Brian's cute sexy butt nice and hard. "There! Now we are even!" She laughed and quickly pulled the bed sheet and blanket over her naked body before he had the chance to do the same.

"Ow! Hey, you are going to get it now!" Brian turned back around and laughed as he put a mint into his mouth then attacked her body with tickles.

Olivia laughed a little too loudly in a fit of laughter. "Okay, okay! Brian!" She couldn't stop laughing.

Brian was on top of her pinning her down tickling her. Brian laughed then stopped tickling her and just smiled at her. Olivia looked up at him, then quickly rolled on top of his body looking down at him. She leaned down as her breasts met with his body and deeply kissed him.

Brian loved when Olivia is on top of him, too, as he kissed her back hard, His hands ran down her back to her round beautiful smooth butt cheeks. His body began to feel another urge again, not able to contain his urges. "Liv, give me a quickie...your body is making me crazy again." He slapped her cheeks a little to get her urge going again.

"Brian...its midnight, we need sleep baby." She smiled at him but gave Brian a deep French kiss as she felt him between her legs. She moaned feeling a great sensation again.

"Just a quickie..." Brian said as he felt her moving down on him. He grabbed her hips continuing to kiss her. His tongue felt hers.

Olivia began to move slowly feeling him inside her. The incredible sensation she is having is extremely overwhelming as for only a moment she stopped kissing him and sat up. Her hands ran down her neck as she cups her breasts feeling the intensity of the love they are making. She automatically arches back as she moved even faster. "Oh god, Brian...mmmm...oh yes...!" She moved even faster feeling his hands holding onto her hips when suddenly an intense heat was building up through her body, especially that one spot, her g-spot as she lays on top of him and moans feeling an incredible intensified orgasm.

Brian feels that incredible sensation coursing through him. He gripped onto her hips, as he moved much faster and even harder and finally climaxes letting out a moan of pleasure. Just at the same time, Olivia felt how amazing Brian was again. Olivia arched forward, moving her long wavy hair from her face…as the beaded sweat that riddled her body meshed with his wet skin and she flipped back behind her and shuddered in ecstasy.

Olivia finally came down out of breath, with a smile on her face and lays against Brian for a moment. "Oh Brian…oh my god! One of the reasons why I have been with you for 16 years and I can't wait for more lovemaking with you!" She slowly lifts herself off of him and knelt back on the bed.

Brian reached his hand up to her and gently rubs his hand from her abdomen and to her breasts still a little out of breath, but looks at her smiling. "I have never in my whole life have seen a gorgeous sexy, body on anyone but you…." Brian pushed himself up into a sitting position. He looked her in her beautiful eyes and reached for her face, pulling her to him and gave her a deep French kiss, and pulled her down with her on top of his chest. His hands run through her long hair.

Olivia broke the kiss for a moment and says, "Babe, you are unbelievable! Let's get some sleep, you wore me out. But, in a good way!" She smiled with a little chuckle. She hadn't slept naked with Brian for a while now. She likes it very much as she turned facing him on her side, and interlaced her leg over his. She put her head in the crook of his arm with her hand on his stomach.

"I love you," Brian said with a smile on his face, as he closed his eyes, and almost immediately fell asleep with Olivia in his arms against his body.

Olivia had her eyes closed already, hearing what he said to her, also is smiling. She softly whispers to him. "I love you more, goodnight my love." Olivia yawned, as she grabbed the covers and pulled them over their bodies as they both fall asleep in each other's arms.

 **6:30 AM**

The following morning, the family continued to sleep comfortably and soundly in their beds. When downstairs Olivia's cell phone rang which was on the kitchen counter, and thankfully, no one heard it. As it goes to voice mail instead.

 _"Hello! Is this Olivia Benson? I hate leaving messages on voice mail. You don't know me. Well, my name is Ashley Taylor and…well…gee whiz this is so difficult to say in a voice message. Maybe I should call later…yes, I'll call you later. I'm sorry to have bothered. I just realized that I'm calling way too early. I'm so sorry…" Ashley suddenly hangs up._

* * *

 **Amanda Rollins' Apartment - Manhattan, New York**

 **Family Room**

Amanda was getting ready to take her morning run before work. She was dressed in a dark blue pair of shorts with white trim on the bottom of it, with a sports bra on and a half-sleeved white and pink shirt. She grabbed her yellow hat and put her ponytail through the back of it. She looked at her watch, then shouted out to Luke. "Hey, kiddo! Erin will be here soon, are you dressed?"

"Yes, mom!"

"Okay good, Erin will be here in a few minutes' buddy!" Amanda shouted back. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs, please! Oh and a banana and chocolate milk, too, please!" Luke said as he came out of his room.

Amanda started to scramble a couple of eggs together, and shreds some American cheese into the bowl and stirs it up. She pours just a little bit of milk in it to make them fluffier. She grabbed a bit of butter and put it into the pan and swivels it around inside the pan, and she put the eggs into the pan. "Can you get the bacon out for me please?"

Luke walks into the kitchen and to the refrigerator, and finds the bacon, and also grabs the milk carton placing it on the kitchen table. "Here you go, mom. Can I have four pieces of bacon?"

"Ah no way, that's too much, you're going to get only two pieces, buddy."

Luke sighed and sat down at the table upset he couldn't get four pieces. "How come I can't have four pieces of bacon?"

"Because I said so. I am not letting you get fat. There are too many overweight kids in the world today. You have to learn a little restraint."

"Ah, bummer. I am not going to get fat, mom!"

Amanda shook her head but chuckled. "Speaking of which kid, how about you and me this Saturday get lunch and then see a movie?"

His eyes lit up when he heard her say that. "Oooh yeah, that sounds cool! Can I pick the movie?"

"Sure, but no movies over the PG-13 rating you hear me?"

"Ugh! Mom come on. There are some excellent movies out. If you are with me, I can!"

She laughed. "Luke, why must you always complain about everything I say you can or can't do?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "Um…because I can?" He laughed and stuck his tongue out at her.

Amanda finished cooking the eggs and bacon and put them on a plate and set it down on the table in front of him. She reached over to the fruit bowl on the counter and grabbed a banana and put it next to his plate. "You think you are funny, don't you?" She mussed up his hair and laughed as she got a spoon and took two spoonful's of the chocolate powder and put it in a glass, then set it on the table. "Here you go. Stir that up good."

"Hey! I just brushed my hair, why'd you mess it up?" He said as he poured his milk and started to stir it up.

"Because I can mess it up, squirt!" Amanda laughed with a wink. Just then the doorbell rang. "Eat all your food now. There is Erin. You behave young man, and no leaving the apartment again." She opened the door and saw Erin.

"Good morning Amanda," Erin said with a smile.

"Good morning to you, too, Erin. I won't be more than a couple of hours this morning. Luke doesn't have to go to school today; it's teacher's day today." Amanda told Erin.

"Okay, have a good run then."

"I will, thanks." Amanda leans into Erin and then whispers to her, "Do not let him eat any sweets, and please watch him like a hawk. Don't let him out of your sights no matter what." She tells her as she remembered that night when someone broke into her apartment while Luke was feet away.

"Yes, I will. I am so sorry about the last time." Erin whispered back.

Amanda just nodded in her apology. "Okay buddy, I'll be back later, be good!"

"I will!" Luke responded.

Amanda grabbed her keys and her jogging jacket on while putting her small wallet in her pocket along with her cell phone. She smiled at Luke and opened the front door and left, and closed the door behind her.

She walked down the stairs and out the door of the building. She did a little stretching by touching her toes a few times, and making a few forward lunges and stretched her arms, a few twists from the hips, and took a deep breath. She got to her car and got in putting her seat belt on and drove to Central Park for her jog around the park.

* * *

 **Central Park - New York City, New York**

 **West Side**

Twenty minutes later...

Amanda reached the parking lot at Central Park and found a close parking space where she usually does her morning jog. She got out and locked the car down. She did some more stretching as she walked toward the walkway to the jogging trail.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf does). All other characters are mine.

 **AUTHOR'S WARNING:** Intense love scene.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Olivia & Brian's Bedroom**

Brian woke up first and stretched out his arms and noticed that Olivia's still sleeping soundly. He turned back to his side and looked at her beautiful face and smiled. He watched her sleep. He felt such a passion for her as an idea came to him. He reached over to his side of the bed and took a red rose from the vase on the table next to his bedside.

Ever so carefully, he removed the covers from her body, as he became so captivated by the beautiful curves of her fully naked body and her soft skin. He gently and ever so lightly lays the petal side against her skin. He slowly moved it up her long luscious leg and then over her curvaceous hip.

He noticed her twitch slightly and smiled. The rose petal glided over her abdomen, up the middle of her stomach, then between her breasts. He slid the rose up her neck and under her chin. When the Rose reached her lips, he lets her breathe the fragrance in as she started to wake up.

"Good morning, soon-to-be Mrs. Olivia Cassidy," Brian whispered to her. "God sure made this beautiful sexy body of yours."

Olivia heard Brian's voice and smiled as she opened her eyes. She had been smelling the strong scent of the rose that's under her nose. She gazed into his baby blues. "If you don't mind me saying this, but I'm thankful that God made you, because, you sir, are not so bad yourself."

Olivia woke up fully as she started stretching her body realizing Brian had uncovered her. She reached over to him and rolled right on top of him feeling his naked body under her. "I love you, Mr. Brian Cassidy." Olivia kissed him. She loved feeling his body under hers. She continued kissing him.

"Oh, so you want a little somethin' somethin' this morning, I see?" Brian said smiling. He took a breath from kissing her. "Well then…" he flipped her around, so he is on top of her and continued to kiss her lips. He moved his hands easily down her body, caressing her everywhere especially her voluptuous breasts. Brian desired to make love to her again right then. He ran his hands down her sides.

"Mmmm…Brian baby, you just make me crazy!" The tingling throughout her body made her quiver slightly.

"Oh, Liv…. you feel so good in my arms." Brian kissed her neck, moving his lips to her shoulder and behind her ear where it makes her crazy. He's so aroused by her. "I love you so much Liv!" Brian moved his hands as they ran down her sides once again and over her hips.

Olivia felt his love overwhelm her with pleasure. She held onto him tighter. Her hand ran down Brian's back and feeling his firm muscled rear-end. She looked up at him smiling. "Oh, Brian…even for a 'quickie' you sure are amazingly perfect - to me!" Olivia laughed a little looking up at him. "I can't wait to marry you!" Olivia smiled as she continued to kiss him. She loved his strong arms holding her. She expressed a long content sigh of pleasure. She can't believe the love she felt for him.

Brian caressed Olivia's hair. His lips glide down her face kissing her. He can't help but smile at her. "You know what Liv?" He asked as he lightly tickles her sides.

Olivia giggled quietly when he tickled her. "What's that babe?"

"One of our kids might come in this room soon and jump into our bed with us. I think we need to get dressed appropriately. Don't you think? Although I love seeing you naked, you know." Brian winked at her.

Olivia laughed. "Well you know it definitely won't be Jake or Danny. They would NEVER come in this room! So, I guess we'll have to put something on." Olivia said with a small pout on her lips. Then gave Brian a nice lovingly, but hard smack on his cute rear-end. "Gotcha!" Olivia laughed and quickly jumped out of bed before he got hers. She grabbed a pair of panties and shorts, then found a tank top and put them on.

"Ohhh! You will get it next time for that!" Brian winked who also got up from the bed, and put on his pajama bottoms that he hardly wears, then got back in bed and sat up. "Promise?" Olivia said smiling as she got into bed with him.

"You bet, I'll bite your sweet little ass," Brian said with a tiger growl as he tickled Olivia with his fingers.

"Ahhhh! Brian!" Olivia laughed hysterically as Brian tickled her.

Suddenly there's a small knock on the door of their bedroom. Brian had to stop stroking her. Olivia's still laughing, as she shouted out, "Come in! But beware!"

The door opened and saw Maria peeking in. Maria had been hearing the laughing, and now she is all smiles. "Can I come in? I heard laughing going on."

"Well, good morning my sweetie pie, sugar dumpling, pumpkin cakes!" Olivia called her and laughed. "Sure, you can come in! Your daddy here decided to tickle me. And I'm a very sensitive person! I would be careful. He's a tickling monster!" Olivia chuckled and winked at Brian.

Maria's eyes widen hearing that he will tickle. "I bet I can tickle better than you!" Maria said as she jumped up on the bed, and started to tickle Brian.

Brian let out a growling tiger voice again and laughed as well from Maria tickling him. "Wait! Wait! Maria! Why don't we see if we can tickle together?"

Maria laughed "Um, who do we tickle together?" Maria snickered knowing it's her mom.

"How about…. mom!" Brian shouted out looking at Olivia.

"Whoa! Hey now! No way jose! You two are ganging up on me, now! That's not fair!" Olivia laughed and started to move away. "Oh, no you will not! Don't you dare! Don't you dare!" Olivia put her hands up, ready to tickle back.

Brian looked at Olivia and winked. She winked back at him and then suddenly Brian and Olivia both attack Maria with tickles.

"Ahhhhhhhh! No! No! Stop! No tickling me!" Maria laughed hysterically as she rolled around trying to break free of all the tickling." Maria's laugh filled the room. Brian and Olivia are still laughing and having fun with Maria.

"Okay! Okay! We'll stop!" Olivia laughed and looked at Brian smiling.

"Whew! You made me all tuckered out little girl! But we got you didn't we!" Brian said laughing.

Maria stopped laughing but was still all smiles as she looked at them. "I love you both!" Maria put her arms around both of them laying her head on them. "I'm glad I have a mom and daddy like you. I thought I would never have one ever again." Maria said as she took a breath after all that laughing.

Olivia heard this and smiled. She felt her eyes well up with tears. Nevertheless, they are happy tears, as she hugged Maria. Brian also wells up with tears. They started when he heard her call him 'daddy.' He is so happy to have a daughter, too.

"Okay, you know what? We have to wake up your brothers so that we can have breakfast! I think today we should get you enrolled in school for the fall. What do you say of that?" Olivia says to her. "Your big brother, Jake, has to re-enroll too."

"Do I have to go to school?" Maria says with a cute pout on her face.

Olivia laughed a little and poked her nose and says, "Well, of course, don't you want to grow up well educated?"

"I guess so," Maria smiled at Olivia.

Brian smiled at Maria. "Well, I need to get up and get dressed." He leaned over and gave Olivia a kiss, then surprised Maria with another quick tickle.

Maria laughed when she was tickled again.

Brian got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready.

"Can I wake up my brothers?" Maria asked as she jumped off the bed. "I can do it!"

Olivia smiled. "Okay, you can wake up your brothers. Danny is just as ticklish as you are. See if you can tickle him awake."

"Oh goody! I like tickling!" Maria said as she rubbed her hands together and gave a little funny evil laugh. "I love you, mom!"

"I love you too Maria, so much!" Olivia was so happy. She is so relieved that she was the one who saved Maria from that horrible man who buried her alive. But is a little sad she had to live without her real mother and was taken once again to live on the streets with Thomas Hernandez. She is so grateful to Brian and Elliot they just happened to rescue her.

Maria ran out of her mom and dad's bedroom and into her bedroom. She opened her closet and noticed all of the beautiful clothes. She was awestruck, thinking she never had this many clothes before. She finds a great pair of jeans and smiled. She never wore jeans before, and finds a pink shirt to go with it.

She took off her pajamas and put on her new clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Thanks to my new mom and daddy I get to have beautiful clothes!" Maria knelt down at the side of her bed and looked up to heaven putting her hands together, "Mama in the sky, I will always love you! I miss you. Thank you for giving me Olivia and Brian as my new mom and daddy!" Maria wiped her tears away and smiled. "Mama, I have two new big brothers, too. I thank you for them too, and I'm happy with my new family! Thank you!"

* * *

 **Central Park - New York City, New York**

 **West Side**

Amanda began her morning routine as she jogged through the Central Park trails. She didn't have too much on her mind. She was thinking about Luke and smiled. She remembered giving birth to him ten years ago and realizing she regrets now giving him up for adoption. She kept on a light jog, not too intense and felt the cold air of the morning on her face. She lifted up her hood on her light jogging jacket she had on and put it over her head. She was beginning to warm up with the exercise.

Unknowingly, the guy who had been stalking Amanda had appeared from the wooded area and was watching her jog. Using binoculars, he looked carefully at her, looking at her up and down. Wishing Amanda would have worn shorts instead of those long blue sweatpants. He began to lick his chapped lips and shivered slightly from the cold October air. He slowly continued to follow her watching her, as he kept his distance waiting for that right moment.

* * *

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Bathroom**

Brian was in the bathroom as Olivia sauntered in where he was and watched him shave. She walked up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist smiling. "You are so sexy when you shave you know that?" She nuzzled the back of his neck, and then moved in front of him, and leaned against the counter top, which stops him from shaving.

"Oh really, I am?" He said looking at her as he leaned over her and kissed her, as he left some shaving cream on her nose, and cheeks. He laughed and says, "Well you are just as sexy with shaving cream on your face."

Olivia smiled wiping the shaving cream off her nose and cheek. "How can I not resist you, even with shaving cream on?"

"Honey you know we are going to be late getting downstairs long after the kids get down there if we keep this up. It is not that I do not love playing with you," Brian said as he leaned into her placing his lips on her neck just below her ear. He knows this spot makes her crazy.

Olivia moaned a little as she felt his hands on her. She kissed him. "Oh Brian…even though I love playing with you, we have to get downstairs!" She smiled at him giving him one more kiss. "And you have to finish shaving!" Olivia gave him a nice hard slap on his cute ass.

"Ouch! Hey you, I will get you back! You better make it up to me when we are alone." He smiled and winked at her.

Olivia laughed at him. "Aww! Poor baby! But, yes, I definitely will make it up to you…" Olivia let her robe fall to the ground. Showing off her body, as she teased him back. However, she started to get dressed.

"I can't wait!" Brian saw his chance and gave Olivia a quick love slap. Then ran out of the bathroom and shouted out. "Gotcha!" He laughed.

"HEY!" Olivia smiled, she did like that love slap. "Hurry and get ready we have to start breakfast!"

 **Danny's Bedroom**

Maria went directly to Danny's bedroom door and knocked on it. Danny was already awake and dressed when he heard a knock. "Come in," He responded.

Maria walked into Danny's bedroom smiling, "Hi big brother!"

"Hey, squirt!" Danny said smiling at her. "Wow! You sure are cute this morning."

Maria smiled and ran up to Danny and gives him a big hug, "Thank you, Danny!" Suddenly, Maria started tickling Danny on his stomach.

Danny is laughing as Maria continued to tickle him. "Hey you! That tickles!" Danny in return started tickling her back.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Maria laughed. "Okay! Okay! Stop tickling!" Maria smiled as Danny stopped tickling her.

"You are funny. I am glad to have a little sister like you." Danny said. "Get Jake up, don't tickle him though because he has never been ticklish that I can remember." He scoots her out of his room and smiled.

 **Jake's Bedroom**

Maria went to Jake's bedroom door and knocked on it. "Can I come in Jake?" Maria asked politely.

"Sure come on in Maria," Jake said from beyond the door.

Maria walked in smiling. "Good morning big brother!" Maria went to him giving him a big hug.

Jake smiled as he returned her hug. "Wow, if this is the kind of wake up I get every morning, I love it already! Did you sleep well?" Jake asked.

"Uh huh, I did. I have never slept in a bed like this one before. It's a lot bigger than the other ones I have slept in. Before I was taken again." Maria said as her smile faded a little. She had remembered the day Olivia rescued her. "After that, though, I did have a better mattress to sleep on."

Jake felt horrible the way she was brought up before. "Hey, but you are alright now, okay? Mom and dad love you so much, and Danny and I love you too!" Jake reminded her.

* * *

 **Central Park - New York, New York**

 **West Side**

As Amanda continued jogging her cell phone rang. She stopped jogging and pulled out her cell phone and noticed the name Josh on her phone. Amanda smiled remembering that day she took Luke to get clothes and met him. She answered the phone. "Hi, Josh!"

 _"Hey there Amanda. What are you up to today? Are you at work?"_

"No, I'm not, I am doing my morning jog," Amanda says with a smile as she hears his voice, thinking how nice he sounds on the phone.

 _"Ah, I see...do you have time for a cup of coffee this morning?"_

Amanda smiles again as this suggestion. Then realizes she said yes to marriage to Nick then sighed heavily knowing it wouldn't work for her and Nick. "Sure, why not. Where would like to go?"

 _"Where are you jogging?"_

"I am in Central Park right now."

 _"How about the Starbucks near Central Park on Broadway?"_

"Sounds good, I will be - " Amanda started to say when suddenly, she was grabbed from behind as a hand covered her mouth, and she dropped her cell phone. She began struggling and tried elbowing the guy in the stomach, but to no avail.

The man holds onto her so tightly keeping her pressed up against him as he dragged her into the wooded area. She tried screaming out but can't. "Mmmm! Mmmm! Mmmm!" She tried kicking him in the groin, but he is one step ahead of her and pins her down on her stomach.

 _From the cell phone on the ground, Josh can be heard. "Amanda!? Amanda! Hey! What's wrong!? What's going on!? Amanda!"_

The man grabbed a handkerchief and chloroform and quickly doused the handkerchief with it, and shoved it in front of her face holding it hard against her nose and mouth. Amanda still struggled as much as she could, but her eyes rolled back, and she went limp and passed out.

He quickly went to pick up her cell phone hearing the guy on the other end and quickly turned off the cell phone so it couldn't be tracked. He went back to where Amanda was and smiled at her. "This time, nothing or no one can stop me, Amanda!"

Amanda lied on the ground helpless and unconscious, never knowing who has been stalking her.

* * *

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Olivia & Brian's Bedroom**

Brian and Olivia are dressed, as it is a casual day for them. Cragen had given them a week off work so they could relax and enjoy their new family time together and try to settle in their new home.

"Hey, Bri? Have you seen my cell phone anywhere? I can't seem to find it." Olivia said as she looked under the bed, and around the dresser.

"I saw you set it on the kitchen counter last night before we headed up to bed," Brian said to her.

"Well. Okay, since I got dressed first, I'm going to head downstairs and start breakfast. Hurry downstairs babe!" Olivia said as she saw her chance and slapped Brian on his sexy, jeaned rear-end. "Gotcha again!" She laughed and ran out of the bedroom.

"Wow! Okay, Liv, game on! Next time…baby, next time!" Brian yelled out. He heard her running out of the room and laughing.

 **Hallway**

As Olivia heard what he said she walked down the hall toward the stairs, she chuckled. Just as Danny walked out of his bedroom, he saw his mom. "Good morning mom, did you sleep well?" He said putting an arm around Olivia's shoulder.

"I slept very well it has been awhile since I have slept like that." Olivia said with a smile of satisfaction and patted his back, "How about you? Did you sleep well?"

"Very soundly! Like a baby. All that driving the other night sure made me tired." Danny replied as they reached downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

 **Kitchen**

"It will be nice to take a week off work this week. Gives me time to think about the wedding plans now." Olivia said excitedly and smiled.

"I'm glad you and dad are going to get married; it's about time!" Danny said. "Why did you two wait so long?"

"Well, the job for one. Things just got complicated for a while. Did your dad tell you we had separated a couple of times?" Olivia answered.

"No, he never said anything. I wonder why. Oh well, you're not apart now. I can see how much you two love each other. And now it is the right thing to do." Danny told her rubbing his scruffiness on his face, and he wondered if he should have shaved this morning.

Olivia remembered last night's love making very memorable as she smiled. "Yes, I love him, very much. And…it is about time we got married. I was not too surprised he proposed, but at the time he did, was a shock." She explained as she got out a dozen eggs, bacon, and bread.

Danny walked over and took the bread out of the wrapper. He put some slices of bread into the five slots. He looked over at her, wanting to say something to her, but he is not sure how to start it. "Uh…mom?"

Olivia set a big pan on the stove, turning it on and put some spray-on oil in the pan. "Yes?" She broke the eggs into a bowl ready to scramble them. She looked over at Danny and noticed he was having trouble saying something.

Danny sighed, as he waited for the bread to pop up. "I just want to tell you that…." He tried not to get emotional about this.

"Tell me what Danny?" Olivia can see how hard it is for him. "Danny? You can tell me anything! You know that right?" She turned off the stove for a moment. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Danny swallowed hard and then looked up at his mom. "You know ever since my real mom left dad when I was young, I never thought…." Danny tried to fight back his feelings.

"Sit down Danny…" Olivia said with a smile. She felt she knew what he wanted to say, as she sat down at the kitchen table.

Danny sat down, letting out a long sigh of air, and looked at her again. Olivia placed her hand on top of his to show him support. "Just tell me it's okay. I have an idea what you are trying to say." Olivia told him.

"I never thought I would ever have another mother again. Since you and dad have known each other for a long time, and that you have legally adopted me as your own, I just want to thank you for loving me when my real mother couldn't or would not love me." Danny finally said all this and took a breath while he held onto her hand.

Olivia smiled hearing him say that. "Danny, you do not have to thank me for loving you. I just did! It came naturally to me. You're like a son to me no matter what. You were only 10-years-old when your mom started having her problems with alcohol. You know what I went through with my mother at that age, too. Alcoholism is a disease for many people. You are my son now, document or not, okay? I love you just as much as I do your father, your brother and now your sister. "Olivia reached her arms around him and gave him a hug.

Danny returned the hug, letting out a relieved sigh. "I love you, mom. Can we get breakfast ready now? My stomach is grumbling." He said as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway upstairs.

"I love you too, Danny. Very much. Yes, we can get breakfast ready! I listened to that stomach of yours!" She laughed. "We better hurry, though. We have elephants coming down to eat too!" Olivia smiled and mussed up Danny's hair playfully. "I see where you get your appetite from! Your dad and Jake have the exact taste as you do!"

Danny laughed. "I guess it is in the genes!"

Olivia chuckled as she stood up and turned the stove back on and started to scramble a dozen eggs she had placed into the big pan.

"Thanks again. I don't know why it was so hard for me to say that to you." Danny said as the bread popped up. He takes them out carefully because they were hot and distributed them on five plates.

"It happens! Emotions can get the better of you. It has been an emotional roller-coaster for this family for a while now. I'm used to it already." Olivia said as she put another big pan out for the bacon.

Jake, Maria, and Brian came bounding downstairs and into the kitchen as Brian walked over to Olivia and put his arms around her waist giving her a little kiss on the back of her neck. "Good morning once again my love bug," Brian said with a little tiger growl.

Olivia laughed. "Lovebug? Okay. Well then, Mr. Love Bug, would you mind getting the orange juice out of the fridge please?" As she butt bumps him playfully.

Jake rolled his eyes at his parents. "Hey I want to eat; not throw up, please!" He pretended to stick his finger in his mouth pretending to gag.

"Hey you doofus. Be nice. Mom and dad, they love each other, and they are allowed to be cheesy with each other!" Danny said slapping Jake upside his head.

"Ouch! Hey!" Jake said rubbing his head. "I was just joking. No harm happened, right mom?"

"Yes, Jake, no harm. We have cheese too! You want some on your eggs?" Olivia jokingly asked. "Danny don't hit your brother again. We all have had enough of that."

"Sorry Jake. I was just playing with you." Danny apologized. "I want cheese with my eggs, too, mom."

"It's okay bro. I was just joking, too," Jake told Danny, as he put up his knuckles to him. "All good?"

"All good!" Danny replied with a knuckle bump to his brother.

Olivia smiled, having a gut feeling bad things are behind them in this family. She thinks from now on it will be a somewhat normal family life, and let out a happy sigh.

Brian got out five glasses and poured orange juice into each glass. He put them on the table. "Good morning Maria," Brian winked at her and smiled.

"Morning daddy!" Maria said smiling as she took a sip of her orange juice. "Mmmm, that bacon smells magnificent!"

"Mom please put some cheese on my eggs too!" Jake said.

"Brian you want some cheese?" Olivia asked.

"Umm…no. I think I will pass. Cheese tends to give me gas." Brian chuckled.

In unison, Jake, Danny and Maria and Olivia say, "Ewwwwww!" As everyone laughed at Brian's comment.

"All right! Those who eat cheese do not 'cut' the cheese, please!" Olivia said jokingly and laughed.

The family enjoys their breakfast together and for the first time sat down with Danny home. They smiled and enjoyed each others company and conversation as a family.

* * *

 **Josh Beckett's Apartment - Manhattan, New York**

 **Family Room**

Josh is now worried about Amanda since she hasn't tried to call back, he quickly grabbed his black leather jacket, wallet, and keys and decided to go to Central Park and find her himself.

Josh went to his car and got in quickly and sped off towards Central Park, not sure where Amanda was exactly. His mind was on solely on Amanda not even thinking of calling the police.

* * *

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Kitchen**

Twenty-Five Minutes Later...

Everyone is full and ready to begin the day. Olivia got up and started to put the dishes in the dishwasher when Jake walked over to her. "Hey mom, let me do that. My chores did not stop when we moved out of the apartment." Jake smiled at his mom. "Relax mom."

Olivia doesn't seem surprised by his actions. Olivia looked at her son; she smiled and placed her hand on his cheek for a moment. "Jake, you sure are one of a kind. You're so much like your dad. You will make an incredible father yourself one day. Just promise me now always to be safe and protected! You know what I mean. I love you so much, never forget that." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, mom," Jake smiled. "I am just doing the dishes for you. Where did all that come from?" He asked, but glad to know how much his mom loved him.

Brian heard the conversation between his son and Olivia as he helped to clean up. He noticed Olivia's cell phone. "Hey, honey! Your cell phone is on the counter, over by the bowl of fruit."

Maria stood up as she finished her milk. "Daddy, can I watch some TV?"

"Sure you can, just for a little while. We have to get you enrolled in school today," Brian said to her. He then turned to Jake. "You too, Jake. Are you excited to become a junior this year?" Brian asked him.

Jake sighed a little. "I guess. I mean I know those guys are not going to be in school this year. I can defend myself if it happens again. But I would rather not be in that position again." Jake said as he finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher. He turned back around and leaned against the counter.

Danny just sat there listening to what Jake was saying. He wished he could have been there for his brother. He might have been able to help. "Hey, Jake! Even though I am not in school anymore, I just want to say you can call me anytime if you need my help, okay?" Danny said giving his brother a manly brother hug.

Jake returned Danny's hug. "Thanks, Danny. I will call you. Of course, that is if I do need you." Jake told him.

"Is it me or is this family healing and giving each other love?" Olivia smiled. She saw Maria running out to the family room. "It's a good thing! And I love it!" She said as she grabbed her cell phone and walked into the family room.

"Hey, dad! I was wondering about something else," Danny started to say.

"Yes, what is it, Danny?" Brian sat back at the table.

Danny sat back down at the table, as he looked at Jake. "Jake, do you mind if dad and I talk for a minute alone?"

"Sure, no problem," Jake said patting his brother's shoulder. He walked out into the family room.

Danny watched Jake leave, and then looked back to his dad. "Dad I know I have to pay you back for the accident I got in with the car. However, how do I go out and look for a job now? You know how important this is. Rebecca and I are dating again and well…" Danny said hoping his dad will make an exception.

Brian knows where this is going. "Danny, you know what? You are right about paying me back for the accident. I know it was just an accident, and I trust you. Which is why I am about to give you something." Brian dug into his jeans pocket and pulled out a key with a logo on the chain. "Your birthday is a few weeks away, and I know you need to find a job. You will need this." Brian handed him a key.

Danny looked at him a little confused, as he takes the key. He looked at the chain and noticed it says "Danny's Dodge." He swallowed hard. "Dad? Are you…are you dying?"

Brian is taken aback by that question. "Why would you ask that? I am completely healthy. There's no way I'm dying. I am fit as a fiddle! Ask your mom!" Brian kind of joked with his son.

"Dad, I did not need to know that! I am glad you are healthy! Is this what I think it is? Really?" Danny wondered.

"Yes, it is in the garage. Check it out, son." Brian smiled.

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god Dad!" Danny jumped up, went to his dad, and gave him a huge hug. "I love you, dad! I promise the biggest promise I can give you, that I will be careful this time. And I will get a job if it kills me!"

Brian hugged Danny back and smiled. "I love you too son. I know you will be careful, I trust you and know that you will be careful. I think, however, that you had better shave that beard. People will think you are in your thirties and when you find a job they want you to be clean cut." He said patting his back.

"That's funny dad. When I was at the station, yesterday mom bumped into me and didn't even recognize me. Guess I should shave it off! But not before I check out the new car first!" Danny says excitedly.

"Well, wait, Danny, it's not a new car, it's a dodge truck. It's only two years old. It does have some mileage on it already. All you have to do is pay for the gas right now. You already have insurance on it, so that is all settled. Once you get a job, the truck is all yours, insurance payments and all." Brian told him with some sternness.

* * *

 **Central Park - New York City, New York**

 **West Side**

Then the mysterious guy picked up Amanda and put her over his shoulder, as he did that his wallet slipped out of his back pocket and walked through the wooded area towards his car on the other side of the wooded area.

As Josh comes closer to the park, his gut instincts tell him to park on the West side to start looking for Amanda. He has no idea what he is getting himself into when he got out of his car and jogs around hoping to find her, as he calls out her name every so often. "Amanda!" he pauses between each call out, "Amanda!"

The guy holding onto Amanda over his shoulder heard Amanda's name being called out in the distance. He is anxious and quickly gets into his van. He opened the side door and laid Amanda down on the mattress that is inside the van. He got in himself and quickly tied her wrists together, and her ankles. Then he moved to the driver's seat and started the car, and drove out of the parking lot and down the street.

Josh runs down the trails around the wooded area of the park continuing to look for her. He feels a bit panicked when he thinks of the worst. Josh ran into the wooded area and looked around. He didn't look around long enough when he happened to notice a cell phone on the ground with some leaves covering it slightly. He picked it up and turned it on - it was Amanda's. "Oh god!" He looked around and screamed out as loud as he could, "AMANDA!"

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf does). All other characters are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Family Room**

Olivia is sitting in the comfortable recliner, checking her cell phone. Maria was watching Tom & Jerry cartoons on TV with Jake. Olivia finished checking her emails and then noticed she has a voice message, which was made at 6:30 AM today. 'That is odd. So early in the morning,' Olivia thought to herself as she pushed the button and put the phone to her ear:

 _"Hello! Is this Olivia Benson? I hate to leave messages on voicemail. You do not know me. Well, my name is Ashley Taylor, and…gee whiz this is hard to say in a voice message. Maybe I should call later. Yes, I will call later. Sorry to have bothered you. I just realized I am calling too early. I am so sorry."Ashley suddenly hangs up._

Olivia heard this, but she doesn't know anyone named Ashley. She decided to keep the message just in case she heard from her again. She wondered if it is someone needing help - possibly a victim of rape. Olivia put her phone away and looked at Jake with Maria and smiled. She felt happy which hasn't been very often over the past month or so now, as she relaxed in the recliner.

Just then, Danny ran into the family room from the kitchen excitedly. "Oh my god, mom! Did you know about this!?"

Olivia was startled seeing Danny, "Whoa! Did I know about what?" She sat up more.

Brian came out of the kitchen and shook his head. "Danny, your mom had no clue. It was all my idea."

"Dad bought me a car!" Danny said excitedly. "I can't believe it! I am about to check it out now. Dad bought me a truck!"

Olivia darted a look over at Brian. "You what?! Okay, Mr. Brian James Cassidy! Sit your gorgeous butt down over here right now. I want to know how in the world you bought this house and everything in it! And now that new truck for our son!" Olivia said sternly, but with a glare in her eyes.

"Okay! Okay! Hang on a minute. I did not rob a bank or anything like that. It's all legit. I just wanted to find the right time to tell you all! As for sitting my 'gorgeous' butt down, you think it is 'gorgeous'?" Brian tried to flirt his way around the third degree he felt he was about to get from his soon-to-be bride. He walked over to her.

Olivia shook her head with a roll of her eyes and whacked him. "Brian! Sit your butt down and tell us what is going on. Please!" Olivia said, trying to hold back a chuckle.

Brian took Olivia's hand and helped her to her feet. "Olivia, stand up," Brian said to her with a smile.

Olivia stood up and wondered what he was up to. She put her arm around his waist. "Please tell me this is something good," she said.

Brian put his arm around Olivia's waist and gave her a kiss. "Honey, I wanted to keep quiet for a reason, and you will soon know why. You know how I always get in on the lottery every week, right?"

Olivia's eyes widen as she realized what the news is. "Oh, Brian! Are…are you telling us we won the lottery?!"

"Calm down a minute," Brian laughed. "Yes, I…we did!"

Danny and Jake looked at each other and let out a loud and massive "Yahoo!" at the same time. "Dad, how much did you win?" Danny asked.

Olivia is already jumping up and down in his arms. "How much Brian?!"

Brian kept his voice down and said, "Fifty million dollars!"

Olivia wrapped her arms around Brian tightly kissing him all over his face. "Oh, my god Brian! I can't believe it. Why didn't you say anything to me, to us, before?" Olivia said so happily.

"Honey, I couldn't tell you because of the job, at first. You know how the guys at the station would be all high-fiving me and then wanting to party and all that. That would mean I would be paying for the party and well…" Brian began saying.

"Yes, I can see that happening. You know how John would react!" Olivia said responding to his situation.

"Yes! Therefore, you can see why I couldn't say anything to anyone right away. I will let Cragen know about it. Then I will have to tell IAB and 1PP about it. I just wanted to give you the best present I could give to you and our family." Brian said as he held onto Olivia, kissing her again.

Olivia kissed Brian back and smiled. "Honey, can I call my sister and tell her about this now? We HAVE to get this family together for sure now!" Olivia asked.

"Yes, you can tell Angela," Brian told her smiling.

Maria walked up to them. "Does this mean we are rich now?"

"Looks like it Maria," Olivia smiled and gave her a big hug. "But, you can't go around telling that to anyone, okay? Because if that happens, everyone will be coming out of the woodwork wanting money from us." Olivia told her.

Just then, Olivia's cell phone began ringing. "Excuse me a moment, everyone." She picked up her phone and touched it to answer it, "Benson."

 _"Yes, is this…Olivia Benson?"_

"Yes, it is, can I help you?" Olivia said realizing it is the voice on the message she heard earlier.

 _"I hope so! You do not know me yet, but… I need to talk to you. Can we meet somewhere?"_

"Did someone hurt you?" Olivia said out of habit.

 _"Hurt? What do you mean hurt? I am not hurt. Um…are you the Olivia Benson that went to Siena College?"_

Olivia looked at Brian with a look of bewilderment. "Yes, but I am not sure what that has to do with you - unless you go to school there now. Honey did someone…" she whispered into the phone, "Did someone rape you; if someone did we do need to talk about it."

 _The young woman doesn't understand why she would think someone abused her. "I am sorry. You must not be the Olivia Benson I'm looking for then. I am looking for my biological mother who put me up for adoption. My mom said it was okay to look for my biological mother when I was twenty-one. She told me I was adopted when I was just a newborn. I'm sorry to bother you…"_

Olivia's eyes widen, and her heart almost felt like it jumped a mile high. She grabbed Brian's hand immediately. "Oh wait, wait don't go. Ashley?" Olivia said saying her name she remembered from the voice message.

Brian is not sure what's going on, as he still held onto Olivia's hand, as he felt her grip tighten on his hand.

"Ashley are you still there? Please talk to me. Ashley, what is your mother's name?" Olivia can hear her breathing shakily. "Please answer me. We do need to talk! Now!"

 _"My mother's name was Jennifer Taylor," Ashley said as her voice cracked a little._

Olivia looked at Brian in total shock. She placed her hand on his chest, and whispered to him, "Brian…oh my god!" She took a deep breath and then responded to Ashley. "Ashley, we do need to meet. Please don't cry, or else I will too."

 _"Okay. Where can we meet?" Ashley answered._

"Well, how about Central Park? It always has a lot of people there, so you will feel more comfortable. How about lunchtime this afternoon? Say 1:30?" Olivia said feeling her voice trembling a little.

 _"That sounds good. I have to say, though, I'm extremely nervous." Ashley said a matter-of-factually._

"Well, I am too. Would it be okay if I brought someone with me? You can too if you would like." Olivia told her.

 _"Yes, I would like that. It's important that you meet them." Ashley said._

"Them?" Olivia answered.

 _"Yes! My husband Greg and my 3-year-old son Connor." Ashley said._

Olivia almost dropped the phone but quickly sat down in the nearest chair. "Wow! Okay! Well, good idea." Olivia responded as she looked up at Brian. She nearly faints now, as a lone tear ran down her cheek. She's still holding onto Brian's hand. "I will bring my fiancé and my kids, will that be okay with you?"

 _"Yes! I would love to meet them, too!" Ashley said almost jumping through the phone. "Okay 1:30 this afternoon, Central Park. Where in Central Park?"_

Olivia's hand trembled, but she remembered the one spot she knows all too well. "There is a huge oak tree on the north side of the park. We will be there." Olivia told her.

 _"Okay! See you soon. Goodbye, Miss Benson." Ashley said out of respect. She's not ready to call her 'mom' just yet and hung up._

Olivia hung up and looked at Brian. She also saw the anxiety in her kid's faces, as well as in Brian's. She let out a long deep breath. "Honey, you are never going to believe this."

"Liv, what's going on? Who was that?" Brian said as he knelt down by the recliner, still holding onto her hand.

Olivia's still in shock. She can't believe what's going on herself. She shook her head and said, "Brian, remember that I told you about my pregnancy I had when I was in college?"

"Yes, of course, you told me about that," Brian told her.

"You're not going to believe this, but, that baby…that little girl I gave up when I was 21-years-old. Th... That was her on the phone!" Olivia shook her head. "I gave her to my roommate who wanted a baby because she couldn't have one herself."

"And we are meeting her this afternoon? At 1:30? Wow! I mean, I guess we have to wait to enroll Maria and Jake in school sometime this week then," Brian told her.

"Wow! Does this mean we are getting another sister?" Jake asked his mom.

"This is going to be awesome!" Maria said excitedly.

"Well hang on a minute. Mom are we sure who this is yet? Maybe you or dad should well, do a background check. Like you just said, we suddenly got rich, and now someone called you saying she was your daughter!" Danny is somewhat concerned.

"Yes, it's true. I mean you can get just about any information on the internet these days," Olivia sighed thinking how she just got her hopes up too fast about this young woman.

"Honey. We're still going to see her, aren't we? I mean you never know. It could be true." Brian said.

"Yes, we have to. We do have a few hours until then. It looks like it is going to be a beautiful day today. How about we take a swim in the pool? I have not gone swimming in a pool since I was in college." Olivia told them. "Good way to kill some time."

"That's a good idea. I'm up for it! How about everyone else?" Danny said. "First I want to check out my new truck!"

"I'm going to find my swimsuit. Oh! Thanks daddy for all my new clothes! Hope you got me a swim suit!" Maria gave Brian a big hug. She smiled at Olivia.

Brian gave his daughter a hug and said, "I'm glad you like your new clothes. Yes! I also got you a few swimsuits to choose from," He told her scooting her off.

Maria ran to the stairs and bounced up them like a rabbit to change into her swimsuit.

Olivia sighed over what might happen in just a few hours as she sat there contemplating all the possibilities. She looked up at Brian and says, "Brian, we should call Cragen about this."

"Yes, we should. I don't want to have to go through something that might have to do with my winning the lottery. We can't have that strewn across the news all over New York, or the U.S.A for that matter. I will call him," Brian told her as he picked up the phone and dialed Cragen.

Danny quickly walked out to the garage to check out the awesome truck his dad bought him.

Jake sat on the couch looking at his mother. "Mom? Do you think that this is the girl you gave up for adoption?"

Olivia shook her head. "I don't know. If it is, once again, we will have gained another family member along with a brother-in-law, and you would be an Uncle to her baby! Oh geez, Jake! I am not sure I can take all this!" She stood up and started pacing the room. "I don't want to get our hopes up too high, only to find that this young woman only wanted the money Brian won. Well, what we won." Olivia began to feel another headache coming on again.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Jake stood up and went to her. "Are you sick? What's happening?" Jake looked worried about her.

"I am fine, honey. It's just another one of my headaches. I've been getting these since, the hospital ruckus. Really! I'm okay, Jake," Olivia reassured him. "I'm going to call your Aunt and let her know what's going on. Go on and get your swimsuit on and I will be out by the pool with you soon, okay?" She smiled at him as she caressed his face.

"Okay, mom." Jake tried to smile at her, but he feels like something more is wrong with her than she is saying. He turned and walked to the stairs and ran up to his bedroom to change.

Olivia picked up her cell phone and dialed Angela. She put the phone to her ear and waited for her to answer.

 _"Hey, Liv!" Angela replied quickly._

"Hey, I'm glad you're home. I have something to tell you! You're never going to believe this. Do you remember Jennifer Taylor in college?" Olivia asked.

 _"Wow! Now, that's a blast from the past. Sure I do! She was your roommate from your sophomore year until the end of your junior year." Angela answered._

"Yes! Do you remember what happened when I found out I was pregnant my junior year?" Olivia asked her.

 _"Oh yes, Liv. How can I not? Your belly was so big!" Angela remembered._

"Guess who I think just called me not too long ago?" Olivia asks.

 _"Jennifer called you? Oh, my god! How is she doing? I will bet she will have grand-kids now!" Angela said excitedly._

"Well, from what I understand, Jennifer's adoptive daughter's name is Ashley, who by the way just called me not more than twenty minutes ago! She said she had been trying to locate me since she was twenty-one." Olivia said that all in one breath, as she rubbed her temples.

 _"Oh my god! Olivia! Are you telling me that YOUR oldest daughter called you?! What did she say? More than that, what does she want?" Angela asked._

"We're supposed to meet her for a few hours. Get this, she also is bringing her husband and baby son! Angela…that could very well be my grandchild!" Olivia closed her eyes now beginning to feel old. "Oh! One more thing. Don't tell anyone this, not even Heather. You know how Brian has been buying those scratchers every week right?"

 _Angela rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Well yeah, he keeps those things in shoe boxes. I could never understand why, though. They're not even winners."_

Olivia looked around and whispered to Angela. "Ang…Brian won 15 million dollars from scratching those scratchers! He just told us, AFTER he bought a brand new house, with a pool, Jacuzzi, huge kitchen, family room, living room, dining room, AND this enormous game room with a pool table, hockey table, pinball machine, dart game. He also bought Danny a truck. It is not a new one, though. It is two years old!" Olivia again said this in one breath. She finally caught her breath while still trying to consume everything.

 _Angela is speechless, as she suddenly became silent._

"Hey! Are you there?" Olivia started to laugh. "Did I lose you?" Olivia tried to get her to talk.

 _"Yes! I'm sorry. I'm here. I just don't know what to say, Liv. I almost wet my pants hearing all that!" Angela chuckled a little._

Olivia laughed. "I hope you didn't! Well, having said that, I want you and Heather to come over to see the house sometime soon. We'll have a family get-to-together sometime. Of course, IF this person is my daughter, then we'll include my son-in-law and grandson. There will be more family to enjoy. Oh my gosh, Angela! I may have a 27-year-old daughter!"

 _"Liv, do you even have to ask? Of course, you're my sister. I can't say no to you! You might arrest me if I don't!" Angela laughed._

Olivia smiled then sighed. "I will call you when and if we have a family reunion to put together. Angela, there's one more thing. Will you be my bridesmaid?"

 _"What!? Are you kidding me? When did this happen? Olivia, of course, I would love to be your bridesmaid!" Angela was getting shocked and stunned from all sides now._

"Angela take a breath!" Olivia laughed. "Yes, Brian proposed to me yesterday on bended knee in Cragen's office of all places! Alex was in on it for a while too you should have seen her. She was so anxious she almost gave it away before Brian got on one knee."

 _"Liv, you need to slow down soon!" Angela laughed. "You better get ready to see if you have a 27-year-old daughter waiting for you!"_

"Yes, I have to go. I also have to watch my kids! Maria, Danny, and Jake are going to take a dip in our pool. It will be Maria's first time in a swimming pool. She never has swum before," Olivia told her.

 _"Okay. Have fun today. Call me later and tell me all about it! Love you!"_

"Love you to Ang," Olivia responded and smiled as she hung up.

Danny came back into the house from the garage. He's completely stunned about his truck. When as he saw Olivia, he blurted out, "Mom you are NOT going to believe this! Okay. I walked into the garage to look at my truck, right. Not only do I have a truck in that garage which by the way is huge; there are two more cars in that garage! One is a Toyota Rav, and the other is Dodge Caravan!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Olivia said shocked once again. "Boy, your dad sure loves to surprise us! Men and their man toys!" She looked over at Brian as he talked to Cragen on the other phone with a little glare.

Brian noticed her expression, as he finished his phone call. "Thanks, Cap, I hope you understand. I wanted to wait to tell you all this so that I could give Liv, and my kids a good chance for a new life together."

 _"I understand Brian. IAB and 1PP will send you the documents to sign and file at your new address." Cragen said to him._

"Oh Cap, would you check out, someone for Liv. There's a possibility that the baby she gave up for adoption 27 years ago has been trying to locate her. Liv said her roommate was Jennifer Taylor. Liv gave the baby to her for adoption. Let us know ASAP. We're going to meet her this afternoon in a couple of hours," Brian said to him. "Jennifer's daughter's maiden name is Taylor. We do not know what her married name is yet."

 _"Okay Brian, I'll call you later today to get the details to you," Cragen answered._

"Thanks, Cap. Goodbye." Brian said as he hung up the phone.

Olivia looked at Brian as she put her arms around him gave him a hug, and gently pleads with him: "Brian, sweetheart, honey, my love bug. Don't you think you need to take it down a notch and STOP buying everything you see?!" Olivia told him as she gave him a smack on his ass.

"Hey! It is not that I don't like you grabbing or slapping me on my butt, but…" He said smiling and leaned into her and nuzzled her neck. His hand moved down her back and grabbed onto her ass and chuckled a little.

Olivia was easily startled by Brian's flirtatious behavior as she sighed and gave in just a little. She kept her arms around his neck and pulled him down with her onto the couch. She kissed him lovingly and felt his hands still on her butt. "Bri…this will not work…" She felt her body starting to warm up. "Brian…." She can't help but arch her neck back, as he kissed her neck, then her chest.

Maria suddenly came bouncing down the stairs when she saw her dad and mom on the couch. "Hey! No funny business in front of children!" Maria said chuckling a little.

Brian sighed and stopped quickly. He sat up as he tried to "explain" their behavior. "I am just reviving mom! She stopped breathing!" Brian joked.

Olivia slapped him on his chest. "Stop that! I did not!" She said chuckling. "Maria, honey, daddy is just kidding. Daddy and I just like kissing each other," She said nervously but wanted, to be honest with her, as she blushed, got up, and straightened her shirt.

"You did stop breathing Liv because I took your breath away," Brian said winking at Olivia, as out of view of Maria, he pinched her on her butt.

Olivia jumped a little and shouted, "Ow! Brian!" She glared at him a little and chuckled. She looked at Maria and said. "Honey, you can go out to the pool, I will be there in a minute."

Maria smiled knowing what they were doing to each other. "Are you okay mom? What happened?" Maria asked but knowingly knows.

She shook her head looking at Brian. "Um, well, your dad here has been flirting with me, he just pinched me. I'm okay." She smiled, wanting to pinch Brian now.

"Okie, dokie!" Maria ran to the sliding glass door, opened it and shut it behind her as she ran to the pool.

Olivia looked at Brian and slapped him again in the chest, "Brian…I love you, but really? In front of Maria? Your ass is mine tonight bub!" Olivia threatened with a wink.

Danny just happened to be sitting in the other chair not too far away from them. "Hello! A kid in the room still!" Danny shook his head and laughed.

Olivia jumped a little and turned around and saw Danny and says, "Oh my god, Danny! Were you here this whole time?" She asked feeling embarrassed even more.

"I swear when you think you're alone you both act like a couple of teenagers! You two are almost 50 years old! Gross!" Danny said laughing.

"Danny! Geez, why don't you get your butt out of here? Swim for a while!" Brian ordered him while pointing out to the backyard.

"Ooooooh, I'm so scared!" Danny's still laughing and shook his head. He suddenly dropped his sweatpants to the floor, stepped out of them and pulled off his shirt. He tossed them on the couch.

"You better be buddy or...or I will...put..." Brian said not knowing what to say to him and blows air out of his mouth in embarrassment.

"Hey what the…!? Good grief! I thought he was about to moon us! I swear that kid is crazy sometimes. Good thing he had his swim trunks on under those sweatpants, or I would have kicked his butt!" Olivia said as she looked at Brian.

Brian rolled his eyes and laughed, too. "Hey, Liv. I told Cragen about Ashley. He will call later and let us know who she is. We will find out if she is lying to us when we meet her."

"Thanks, honey, for, doing that for me," Olivia said as she put her arms around his waist and hugged him. "I love you. I'm glad I'm getting married to you in a few weeks! Is that good for you?" She said still hugging him.

Brian smiled and held her in his arms. He sighed as he noticed Maria and Danny out swimming in the pool. "Yes, it's perfect. You're perfect - and, so are our kids." He looked at her as he leaned his head back a little and smiled. "I love you, too, babe. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you and the kids in my life." He gave her a loving kiss.

"I know what you would be, Brian…BROKE!" Olivia laughed. "I think I need to lie down for a bit. My head's hurting me. Can you watch the kids for an hour then wake me up after their swim?" She asked of Brian.

"Anything for you Liv. I hope you feel better soon. It might be the anxiety and stress of thinking this could be your daughter," Brian said as he gave her a light kiss on her lips. "Jake must still be upstairs. Check on him, too. I thought he would be down here by now."

Olivia smiled. She turned around and started up the stairs, as she held her head rubbing her temples.

Brian watched her go up the stairs hoping that her headache goes away soon. He walked to the patio sliding door. After he opened it, he heads directly to the pool.

* * *

 **Somewhere Unknown - Holley, New York**

In a dilapidated old house that has been abandoned for years is the hangout of the mysterious man who has kidnapped Amanda. Amanda is sitting up on a bed with her hands and feet tied to the iron bars with rope.

Amanda begins to wake up slowly, and she groans in pain from her previous run in with this man.

The man hears her waking up and quickly puts a black mask over his head and face, and walked to her pulling a chair over and sits on the chair backward. He holds a gun in his hand. He watches her waiting till she awakes.

* * *

 **Cassidy Home – Murray Hill, New York**

 **Jake's Bedroom**

Olivia walked into Jake's bedroom door. She knocked quietly. When she didn't get a response, she peeked in. "Jake? Baby! I thought you were going to take a swim with Danny and Maria?" He is on his bed wearing swim trunks. He's lying on his side with his back to her. "Jake? Hey…" She sat on the edge of the bed and touched his forehead. She's relieved to know he doesn't have a fever again. "Jake?" Olivia turned him over, but he didn't wake up. "Jake! Come on do not play games with me. You are not being funny, wake up!"

She gently tapped his face trying to wake him up. "Jake!?" Olivia looked around the room. Then noticed his pain pills on the table next to his bed. She picked them up. She rubbed on his chest with her knuckles, hoping it helped to revive him. However, to no avail. "Oh gosh! Jake wake up! Please wake up!"

Olivia desperately tries to shake him awake. Then decided to get up and ran to the window. She opened it and yelled to Brian outside. "BRIAN! CALL 911! JAKE TOOK TOO MANY OF HIS PAIN PILLS! HURRY!" Olivia screamed out wishing she had taken her cell phone upstairs with her.

 **Backyard Patio/Pool**

Brian is startled as he watched Danny and Maria swimming in the pool when he heard Olivia screaming from Jake's window.

"What!? Oh my god!" He quickly calls 911. "Yes, my son isn't waking up! He took his pain pills, and he's not waking up! I am Detective Brian Cassidy from Manhattan NYPD SVU; please send a bus immediately to 455 Harding Way, Murray Hill!"

Danny overheard that Jake is in trouble. In his concern for Jake, he says to his dad, "Dad! I will take care and watch Maria. Go up there with mom!"

Brian just nodded and raced back into the house. He ran to the front door to leave it open for the paramedics, and turned and headed for the stairs. He ran all the way up to Jake's room.

 **Jake's Bedroom**

As he entered the room, he asked Olivia, "Olivia! What happened?"

Olivia looked at Brian she was obviously scared, concerned, and in tears. "Brian, he took too many pain pills! I can't wake him up! Did you call 911? I don't know what else to do!"

Jake's unconscious, but he's still breathing. "Brian this all started because it was all of those punks that beat him up! Now, he has to take those damn pills!" Olivia turned to Brian. Her face showed her motherly concern.

* * *

 **Somewhere Unknown - Holley, New York**

As Amanda began to wake up, she twists her neck side to side to get some of the pain she felt, and opened her eyes. She started to cough somewhat from the smell of the chloroform. "What the…? She is more alert and opens her eyes as her vision is slightly blurry as she looked around, then noticed her hands and feet were tied and tried to pull free, but not able to.

"Well, hello sleepy head, happy to see you are awake finally!" The man said in a strong electronic type of voice, as he talks into a black box in his other hand, keeping the gun pointed at her with his other hand.

Amanda shakes her head again as she hears someone talking and looked over to where the voice was coming from. "What is going on? Why are you doing this to me?" She asked, looking around the room noticing spider webs everywhere, and broken wood in corners of the room. "What is this place?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know…. Amanda." The man answers back.

"Yes! I would like to know you son-of-a-bitch! Untie me right now!" She looked over at the man who is dressed in black with a mask over his head, and a gun pointed at her. "Who are you? How do you know my name!"

The man chuckles a bit, "Sweetheart, I know you very well…my name isn't important at the moment, you are!" He said as he got up from the chair and walked over to her and sat next to her on her left side on the bed as and took the barrel of the gun and gently ran it down her left cheek as he smiled under his mask.

Amanda startled by his actions began breathing a little faster and cringed feeling the cold barrel on her face as her muscles tightened throughout her body. "Stop it!" She said sharply.

* * *

 **Cassidy Home – Murray Hill, New York**

 **Family Room**

Suddenly, the paramedics can be heard in the house downstairs. "Hello, you called 911!" Mr. Cassidy!" One paramedic yelled loudly enough to be heard throughout the house.

Brian yelled back, "Yes! Upstairs! Second door to your right! Hurry please!"

 **Jake's Bedroom**

Two paramedics ran up the stairs and got to Jake's room. They see Jake lying on the bed. Olivia and Brian quickly move out of their way.

"Please help our son! I do not know how many pills he took. The bottle has only a few pills left. He just got them a few weeks ago. He could not have too many. His pain hasn't been too bad lately." Olivia told the paramedic.

"We will have to take him to the hospital to pump his stomach, Mrs. Cassidy." As he put an oxygen mask over Jake's nose and mouth. The other paramedic gave him an IV drip to help to decrease the blood flow and reduce the medication's effect out enough to keep him alive until they get him to the hospital.

Olivia sighed and shook her head. She hoped they were finished with their past problems. She wiped her tears and looked at Brian. "Brian, this can't be happening right now! We were supposed to meet Ashley." She looked at her watch. "Oh god! She will be there in about forty-five minutes."

"Honey, look. I will go with Jake. You take Danny and Maria with you okay. You have to meet Ashley. What if she is your daughter?"

Olivia sighed. Her head's still bothering her. "Are you sure? I still want to be there for Jake."

"Yes! Just go and get ready okay?" Brian kissed her gently.

The paramedics put Jake on the backboard, and carefully lifted him up and walked out the door to the hall. They proceed to walk him downstairs carefully.

Brian and Olivia followed behind them. When they get downstairs, Brian went with the paramedics out the front door, shutting the door behind him. Olivia makes a decision to check on Danny and Maria.

Olivia sighed and wiped her face. She went out through the sliding door to the backyard. She shouted out to her kids, "Danny! Maria! Go and wash up and put some nice clothes on. You guys are going with me to meet the young lady I was talking to earlier. Your dad is with Jake. He will stay with him at the hospital. Your brother overdosed on his pain pills. They will have to pump his stomach."

Maria looked sad as she dried herself off. She ran up to Olivia and says, "Don't worry mom. I will pray for Jake. God will heal him!" Maria said this as she wrapped her arms around Olivia and hugged her.

Olivia smiled and hugged her back. She then kissed her head and said. "Thank you, Maria. I sure love you! I'm also praying for Jake."

"Yeah! Don't worry mom, Jake is a strong kid when he wants to be. I am angry with myself I was not here for him. Now I wish I had not gone off traveling around as I did. I should've been here!" Danny is obviously angry with himself.

"Honey, it was not your fault! It almost feels like it was my fault for letting the Harris brothers ruin our lives as they did. Only one thing good came out of all this. That was finding out I had a sister. I thank God every day for that! Now both of you need to get cleaned up and meet me downstairs okay?" Olivia told them.

"Okay, mom. Come on Maria, let's get ready!" as Danny said this; he picked Maria up and put her on his shoulder.

"Ahh! Just don't tickle me!" Maria laughed as she was picked up over his shoulder.

Danny managed to smile a little. He tried to distract Maria by tickling her as he walked into the house. He runs through the family room and up the stairs.

Olivia smiled at how well Danny has taken to his new sister. She realized that he could very well have an older sister too. Olivia can't help but think of Jake's situation right now. She began to cry again as she walked back into the house. She closed and locked the sliding glass door and sat down in the recliner.

* * *

 **Somewhere Unknown – Holley, New York**

Amanda cringed trying to move her head away from the gun. "Who are you!? What do you want from me!?" She asked the guy.

"Oh there is a lot I want from you!" he said as he continued talking into the electronic box making his voice unrecognizable.

"Please let me go if it's money I will give you whatever you want! I have a 10-year-old son that needs me, please!" Amanda said pleading with him as she tries to get her hands untied.

"I don't want your money…all your money is from your gambling." He says as he moves the barrel of the gun and moves it down her neck then over her breasts taunting her.

Amanda heard what he said and wondered how he knew about her gambling addiction. She squints her eyes as she tries to look at the guy's eyes through his mask, trying to see if she recognized him. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't give me that…. Amanda …do not even try to deny the fact you gamble." He says as he moves the barrel down the middle of her stomach, then makes a circle with the gun around her belly. His breath quickens a little feeling aroused looking at her.

Her eyes widen when she hears him say her name. "Who the hell are you!? Stop, please! I'll give you whatever you want, just please let me go so I can see my son!" Tears start to fall, and her gut is telling her she knows this guy but isn't quite sure yet.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf does). All other characters are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Family Room**

As Olivia sits in the recliner waiting for Danny and Maria to come downstairs, she sighs heavily while holding her forehead in her hand. "Dear God, please do not take Jake from us! He is too young to die! Please, take care of him, God. Let him come home to his family. His sister loves him so much already. I am asking you do not break her little heart." Olivia prayed and wiped her tears away. She noticed Brian had put a framed picture of the family on the table. He included Maria. She picked it up and smiled. "We sure have two handsome boys and a beautiful daughter. I pray that Jake can find someone he can care about and love. Just as I love your dad so much. Danny. You should have shaved off that beard before dad took this picture! You have such a handsome face without it," Olivia sighed once again.

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit - Manhattan, New York**

 **Squad Room**

Fin and Munch are at their desks working when Fin happened to look at his watch and then looked over at Amanda's desk, and wondered where she was. "Hey Munch, did Amanda come in this morning?" Fin asked him.

"Ah…actually I don't think so. That is strange. Cragen will get on her ass about this. She has been late since Luke came into her life." Munch said.

Just at that moment, Josh comes barreling into the squad room. "I need some help! I think one of your detectives has been kidnapped! I…I was supposed to have coffee with her this morning, but I haven't seen her!" Josh said quickly and out of breath.

"Whoa…whoa…hang on…slow down now." Fin said quickly. "Who are you talking about now?"

"I just met her a few days ago and well, I called her this morning…she said she was running in Central Park. Please, you have to find her! I found her phone! Here, look!" Josh said handing Fin the cell phone.

Munch looked at him and then to Fin, then back to the guy. "Is her name Amanda Rollins?"

"YES! That's her name…!"

"Okay okay. Calm down, here sit down and relax. We will find her." Fin told him.

"I will inform Cragen," Munch said to Fin then quickly walked to his office.

"Just relax…what is your name?" Fin asked him.

"I'm sorry…my name is Josh Beckett." He says as he sits down in the chair at the desk. "I went to Central Park because when I was on the phone with her, she stopped talking in mid-sentence, and then I heard muffled cries and rustling in the background."

"Okay, now I know you just met her but did she tell you she was a detective?" Fin asked him.

"I don't remember…" He sighed naturally concerned for her.

"Then why did you know to come here?"

Josh looked up at Fin and shook his head. "Well aren't kidnappings your thing here?" You were the nearest police department to go to."

Fin looked to Munch and said in a whisper. "We have to find Amanda…I think we need to keep this quiet until we know if something went wrong or this is something else."

Munch nodded in agreement.

"Okay Josh, is that all you found was her phone?" Fin asked as thoughts of many things that might have happened.

"Yes! I went to Central Park and tried to figure out where she was running. Someone had to have taken her why else would her cell phone be on the ground! She was talking to me!" Josh said as he raised his voice slamming his fist on the desk frustrated.

* * *

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Family Room**

Olivia looked at her watch and quickly jumped up and went to the intercom and pushed the button. She says, "Hey you two! Get your butts down here. Let's go! I don't want to be late!"

Just then, Danny and Maria come running down the stairs all nicely dressed. "Wow! Danny, you look years younger! You shaved that beard off!" She smiled, even though she is crying inside for Jake. "There is that handsome kid I used to see!" She patted his smooth looking face. "Maria you are just adorable! Okay. Let's get going!"

"Can I drive? Which one do you want to take the Rav or Caravan?" Danny asked.

"Hmm. Well, okay. You can drive since you probably know where the keys are!" she chuckled. "The Rav is fine. If your dad and Jake were here, we would be taking the Caravan."

Danny does a 'Yes! Fist pump', "Let's go!" Danny smiled and opened a little cabinet where all the keys were hanging. He took the Rav keys and walked to the door to the garage.

Olivia sighed, rolled her eyes, and then looked up. "Oh boy, Brian." She chuckled a little and walked with Maria out to the garage. As they got into the car she jokingly says, "Okay Jeeves, take us to Central Park north side, please! But first, buckle up!"

"Did that the first thing I got in the car!" Danny pushed the button on the garage door opener. The garage door opened, and he drove out of the garage and onto the driveway. He closed it and headed to Central Park.

Olivia braced herself for the ride there. She began thinking about what she wants to say to Ashley. Danny starts the drive to Central Park. However, he's still worrying about Jake and hoping he will be all right. Maria sits in the backseat. Olivia turned around to check on her. She smiled at her, and Maria smiled back.

Olivia again remembered when she rescued Maria. She remembered what she looked like after digging her up from the ground. Now, Olivia could be gaining another daughter, and probably a son-in-law and a grandson! She started feeling lightheaded again, as she realized she has that darn headache still.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Yes, honey. Well, not completely! I have a headache again. Looks like I have been getting them a lot lately. Seems they are chronic with me." Olivia answered.

Danny reached over and put his hand on his mother's arm to comfort her and reassure her. "You will be okay mom. Try to relax. Breathe! I have a gut feeling everything will be all right." Danny smiled at her.

"Hey, keep your eyes on the road! I heard about that little "accident" you had a while ago." Olivia shook her head a little. "I bet your eyes were on that girl your dad said you are dating now. Am I right?"

Danny's eyes widen. "Dad told you that? Oh, wow! Did he have anything else to say to you about me?"

"Yep! He sure did. He showed me the picture. He also showed me the picture of Rebecca when you two were in high school together. I have to say she is a looker! Very pretty!" Olivia said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah, she is!" Danny smiled. "Dad didn't have that look in his eye when he saw the picture I showed him of the accident." He shuddered a little.

Olivia saw Danny's demeanor change a little. "And…"

"And what?" Danny asked.

"You looked like you were a scared child or something when you said that about the picture of the accident," Olivia said.

"Oh geez. Do I have to explain?" Danny asked rolling his eyes.

"Come on now. I am your mother I can take anything. You know that!"

"Well, I am glad that you don't remember this because I sure do!" Danny said. "I was 12-years-old. Let me put it this way. Short and sweet. One - I stole dad's car. Two - I drove it in traffic. Three - dad found out. Four - my ass got belted, got red, and I couldn't sit down for at least two days. It was that bad!" Danny cringed. "That's why I never wear belts!"

Olivia raised her brows. Then she remembered something. "Danny! That is why you never would sit down. I never did understand what was going on with you. Wow. Funny, your dad never told me the reason for you not sitting down." Olivia laughed shaking her head.

"Come on mom, it was not funny! I had to sleep on my stomach the next two nights. You have no idea how hard it was to put lotion on my butt by myself!" Danny explained.

Olivia continued to laugh, but she then turned around to look at Maria. "Maria, honey! Now you know never to take any of our cars till you have your driver's license."

Maria's eyes widen a little after hearing about what happened to her brother. "Nope! I will not do it. I want to be able to sit down!" Maria said.

* * *

 **Central Park - New York City, New York**

 **North Side**

Danny sighed. "Mom come on! Please! It was not funny at the time. Oh, good! We are here now." Danny drove to a parking lot on the north side of the park and slipped into a parking spot.

Olivia suddenly felt as if she had a million butterflies in her stomach. She saw the big oak tree not too far away. She checked her watch. It is 12:25. "Okay, I hope I can do this."

"Mom! Just relax! As I said: Breathe. Take a deep breath. In and out through the nose." As Danny gave her this advice, he demonstrated the process.

"Maybe you should think of being a shrink!" Olivia laughed nervously. "Oh, I am so incredibly nervous!"

"Don't worry, mom! I will be with you, too!" Maria said as she leaned on both of them.

"Yes, I know you will be. Okay, let's go!" Olivia challenged them as she opened the car door, and exits closing the door behind her. They all forget to lock the vehicle.

* * *

 **Mercy General Hospital - New York City, New York**

 **Jake's Hospital Room**

Brian is sitting in the room with Jake. He's worried about Jake and also thinking of Olivia at the same time. He's hoping that everything goes well with Ashley.

The nurse turned Jake on his left side and lowers his head. She lubricates the endotracheal tube, and she gently inserts it into Jake's mouth, into the esophagus, and down to his stomach. Jake's reflexes sound as if he's gagging.

"Nurse is that how you pump his stomach?" Brian asked.

"Yes. This tube protects your son's airway, and prevents him from breathing the stomach fluids into his lungs." The nurse tells him.

The nurse then began to start the suction through the tube. She put salt water down the tube until the fluids that come out of his stomach are clear.

Brian felt a little squeamish watching this. He shuddered a little and looked away for a few minutes. He quietly prays Jake gets better soon.

Fluids begin to come up the tube and into a large container. The nurse then takes a large bottle that has a black substance in it. She shook it well. She goes to Jake as she holds the tube and pours the liquid down the tube into his mouth. She slowly but carefully empties the bottle and says: "Mr. Cassidy this is charcoal. It will absorb all drugs or poisons that might still be in his stomach. The IV bag has a cathartic which is a medication that will help speed up the emptying of his intestines."

Brian sighed, but he heard what's happening to Jake. "Will this affect him later?"

"Has your son ever attempted suicide before?" Nurse Baxter asked.

Brian is shocked by the question and raised his voice at the nurse. "NO! He did NOT attempt suicide! It was an accidental overdose! He never in his life tried committing suicide! Why would you ask that?" Brian is clearly angry.

The nurse is taken aback by his harsh response. "I am sorry sir. It's just a question that is commonly asked when someone overdoses." She finished putting the charcoal down the tube. She cleaned him up and gently pulls the tube out of his stomach and up through his esophagus, and out his mouth. "The doctor will be in later to let you know about your son. Again I am sorry the question appeared to be offensive to you." She left the room with the container of his stomach contents.

Brian sat back down next to Jake. He placed his hand on Jake's arm in an attempt to let him know he is there with him. His eyes well up with tears just thinking what the nurse said earlier. He lowered his head on the side of his bed. A question keeps running through his head: 'What if she was right!? What was on Jake's mind?'

* * *

 **Central Park - New York City, New York**

 **North Side**

Olivia, Danny, and Maria walked over to the big oak tree. Danny got a blanket from the car and carefully spread it out on the grass. "Good thing we had the picnic blanket in the car, or we would have grass stains on our pants," Danny said.

Olivia and Maria sat down on the blanket. Maria sat as close to Olivia as she can. "I think they should place picnic tables around here and under this tree! It is a favorite gathering place for people to sit, eat and chat." It is evident that she is nervous with her small talk and jitters."

Danny took his mom's hand and looked at her. "Hey, mom. Just relax! Breathe! In and out, in and out through the nose first, then let it out through the mouth."

Olivia laughed nervously at him. "Danny you make it sound like I am pregnant and just about to give birth!" She said looking around. She is watching and wondering to see if she will recognize her.

Danny chuckled as he held onto his mother's hand. "Just relax; you'll be fine."

Maria leaned her head against Olivia's shoulder. "How old is this girl we are looking for?" Maria asked.

"She would be about 27-years-old. She said she would be bringing her husband and baby son. Oh, man! I am very nervous." Olivia answered.

"Wow, she is old!" Maria laughed.

"She's not old! She's still a kid - at least, to me!" Olivia said smiling, but still very nervous.

Ten Minutes Later...

Danny was looking around. He's watching the people who are there. He looked to the right where the parking lot is, and saw a car being parked. He watched and saw a man emerging from the driver's side first. Then, he sees him open the backseat door and reached in. Danny, then, noticed a woman coming out of the passenger side of the vehicle. She has long brown hair. She took a moment, to put her hair up in a ponytail. "Mom? Look over in the parking lot."

Danny noticed that man was picking up a young boy from the backseat of the vehicle. He seemed to be looking straight at him.

Then Olivia saw the young couple and the baby. She stood up from the blanket. "Oh, my stomach! It is all tied up in knots! I don't know if I can do this, Danny!" Olivia said feeling terrified more than just worried, now.

Danny also stood up and helped Maria up. "It will be okay mom!" She took his mother's hand again to comfort her.

As the couple walked closer, Danny can feel his mother's grip tighten a little more. "Mom! Try not to break my hand!" he chuckled a little. "Remember take a breath in…and out through the nose, and relax."

Olivia put on a nervous smile. She was trying to stay calm. The couple finally gets to within talking distance. Olivia is the first to speak, "Hello, are you Ashley?" Olivia doesn't want to frighten her and tucks her gun more under her jacket, so she doesn't see it.

Olivia started to take off her jacket when Ashley and Greg both notice the gun holster on her hip. Ashley and Greg look at each other worried but continue to smile at her.

The young woman is more nervous but continues to smile back. "Y... Yes, I am Ashley. You have to be Olivia Benson!" She extended her hand to shake Olivia's hand.

Olivia looked at the young woman. She felt as if she was looking in the mirror! Her hand becomes clammy and trembling. "Yes! I am Olivia Benson. Oh, I'm sorry! I'm nervous! You can tell that my hand is a little sweaty." Olivia said to Ashley.

Ashley shook her head. "Don't worry. I can't tell, because my hand is sweaty, too!" She smiled and laughed a little. "Um, this is my husband, Greg Richards," she continued. "And, this is my son, Connor. He is 3-years-old."

"Hello, Miss Benson." Greg smiled and shook her hand as he held Connor in his other arm.

Olivia smiled widely. She saw that adorable little boy. "Hello, Greg, happy to meet you. And hello to you, Connor." She gave a hand to the little boy. "You are one handsome boy Connor. You reminded me of my son Jake when he was your age."

Olivia's gut was saying this was her daughter she gave up for adoption. She just had that feeling in her. It had to be her!

Danny and Maria are smiling at them, too. "Hi, my name is Danny. I'm her son. And this is my little sister, Maria." He shook their hands. "I'm sorry, mom has been so nervous coming here to meet you. Please, let us sit down here. This blanket is big enough for all of us." Danny said.

Ashley smiling back says, "Thank you." Ashley sat down as Greg sits next to her, and he put Connor in his lap.

"Hello Ashley," Maria said with a slight smile. "Your baby is just so cute."

"Thank you, Maria. We think so too," Ashley said with a little chuckle.

Olivia can't help but stare at Ashley, and Connor. "I'm sorry, I do not mean to stare, but, I feel like I'm looking in the mirror! You look just like me when I was your age. And your son Connor looks like Jake when he was that age."

Ashley heard that and can't keep her emotions in anymore as a single tear ran down her cheek. "Can you tell me why you gave me up for adoption?" Ashley asked.

Olivia too now feels tears well up in her eyes. "I knew your mother very well. She used to be my roommate in college. My boyfriend at the time and I were dating for most of my sophomore year." Olivia looked down for a moment and continued. "I was pregnant during my time as a junior year in college. Your mother said she had trouble trying to conceive. At the time, my boyfriend and I made the mistake of forgetting to use protection. I did not know what to do, at that time! I couldn't afford or even take care of a baby. I was so busy in school at the time. She wanted a baby so much. Besides that, that time in my life well, I could not support a child. I could just barely take care of myself."

Danny stood up and looked at his mom and whispered, "Mom, I think I will take Maria over to get a hot dog or two for lunch. I see you need to be alone for now."

Olivia looked up at him and just nodded at him. "Thank you, honey." Olivia put an arm around Maria and hugged her, and kissed her forehead. "Go with your brother, okay?"

"Okay, mom." Maria smiled and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and grabbed onto her brother's hand.

Ashley smiled. She saw how much Olivia loves her kids. She looked back at Olivia. "Thank you for telling me the reason. I understand now. I am not mad at you. I just wanted to know my real mother. But, I have to tell you this…" as more tears flow now. Ashley can see how her adoptive mom and Olivia were best friends in college.

"Tell me what Ashley?" Olivia asked. She wanted just to reach out to her, but not sure how.

Ashley looks at Greg, and at Connor, then to Olivia. "My mom and dad…they were in a car accident a year after I turned 21, they both died instantly. An eighteen-wheeler tractor truck had weaved into their lane. I was later told that the man driving the truck had fallen asleep at the wheel. He was not drunk. He never had alcohol in his system." She can't help but cry.

Olivia also has tears in her eyes, as she reached out to Ashley to hug her. She held onto her as she cried. Olivia wanted to comfort her. "I'm so sorry. You have to remember that the Jennifer I knew loved you so much. Your dad did, too." She rubbed her back.

Ashley trembled knowing her real mother is hugging her for the first time in her life! She knows she felt right. She felt safe once again.

Connor reached out to his mother. He seemed to sense that she is upset. "Mama! Mama!"

Olivia smiled and let go of Ashley. It was easy to see that Connor needed his mother. "I think Connor knows you are upset. Jake was like that when he was Connor's age. Babies are pretty smart."

Ashley wiped her tears and reached to take Connor. "Come to me Connor." She put him on her lap and kissed his head. Then she looked at Olivia. "Well, Olivia say hello to your grandson. Hey, Connor! Can you say, grandma? She is your other grandma!" She smiled as she looked over to Olivia. "You want to hold him?"

Olivia is still stunned and overwhelmed at this point but smiled reaching out to Connor. "Wow! Hey you are a big boy aren't you?" Olivia put him in her lap. Her tears still fall.

Connor looked up at her, and put his little hand on her cheek, and gave her a big smile of approval. "Gamma!" He then wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her a big hug.

Olivia's heart raced as she felt his little arms around her neck as she smiled and says, "This…this is just so amazing Ashley! I thought I would never see you, let alone this precious little boy." She looked to Greg smiling.

"I have never seen my son react so quickly and so loving to someone so fast," Greg said to Olivia. "I guess he knows you are family to him."

Olivia looked to Ashley and Greg. "May I ask what you both do for a living?"

Greg looked to Ashley first, then back to Olivia. "Well, right now I am in the process of getting interviews for a career job. Before, I was taking small odd jobs here and there. I do have experience dealing with young people in trouble. I am learning how to help them get out of the street life and staying off the streets."

Olivia is impressed, thinking to herself that he could be useful with SVU. She thought that maybe she can talk to Cragen about seeing him for a job. "That is interesting Greg, so you are good with kids then?"

"Oh yes. I just want to help those who are living on the streets and put them into programs. I would like to make sure they are well fed and to exercise and to be healthy." Greg answered.

"What about you Ashley?" Olivia asked.

"Well, it's not one of the best jobs in the world right now. Nevertheless, it is something. I am a waitress at um…" She looked at Greg a little ashamed, but it's a job for now. "I work at 'Hooters' the address is 211 W 56th St. Have you ever been there before?"

"Really? Oh, my god? I have been there a few times. The last time my colleagues and I were there a few months back we were celebrating a case we had been working on that was pretty big." Olivia told her. "Wait a minute. One of my colleagues said, if I could remember correctly, said a girl was working there that looked a lot like me! I didn't think anything of it at the moment. He said you were well, gorgeous as he put it."

"He? What is his name?" Ashley asked.

"His name is Nick Amaro. He's my partner." Olivia said.

"Is he your fiancé?" Ashley asked wondered.

Olivia chuckled for a moment, "Oh! No! No! He's my partner at the station. My fiancee's name is Brian Cassidy.

Ashley is confused and looked at Greg, then back to Olivia. "I don't understand. You have a fiancé and a partner? Um, are you involved with two men?!" Ashley's confused.

"No! No! Ashley, I am a Sargeant for the NYPD Special Victim's Unit, Nick is my partner at work." Olivia replied.

Ashley sighed in relief realizing what the gun was for she had on her.. "Okay! Now I get it. I'm sorry. Wow! I had no idea you were a police officer."

Now Olivia seems confused. "How did you find me then? I have been in the news a lot over the past 16 years or so now."

"Oh! Well, my mom had some college clippings of you - a lot of them. She also had photos of you and her together socially. That's how I found you." Ashley told her.

Olivia held Connor in her arms as he had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She automatically had been rocking him as she was talking to Ashley. "Oh! I see now. Well, I take it then you still have the documents of your adoption and everything. Right?

Ashley nodded as she dug into her big purse and pulled out a folder. She handed it to Olivia. "This is everything I had on you including my birth certificate. I was wondering why you didn't put down my father's name on it?"

Olivia sighed. "Well, that was one of the things I was upset about! However, I had to respect him for it. When he found out, I was pregnant. He did not want to have anything to do with the baby or me. So out of respect, I didn't put his name on it. I hope you understand. I mean not that he would not have loved you. I'm sure he would have. He just asked me too. He did not go into any details as to why. Then he broke up with me three months after I had conceived. I'm sorry Ashley."

Ashley sighed feeling as if she lost a second father. "It's okay. I'm glad, though, that I finally met you." She smiled at Olivia. It was good to see how much Connor likes her, too. "I would love to get to meet your fiancé sometime soon."

Just then, Danny and Maria come back over to them. Maria was eating a hot dog in her hand, and Danny had a plate full of more hot dogs and drinks. "Hey, thought you all might be hungry. It's two o'clock now." Danny smiled handing the plate to his mom.

"Wow! Thanks so much, honey. Are you two hungry?" Olivia asked, looking at Ashley and Greg.

"We were going to have lunch after I met you. But I guess this will be our lunch!" Ashley smiled. "Thank you, Danny. I suppose I have a brother and a sister now!" She took a hot dog and some condiments.

"Well Ashley, you have two brothers. My other son, unfortunately, is in the hospital right now. He had accidentally taken too many pain pills, and overdosed. He's getting his stomach pumped right now." Olivia told her, hoping that will not deter her from the family. "Jake was in an incident a few weeks back. Three other kids had beaten him up severely." She sighed and didn't want to explain all that right now. "But I would rather not talk about that right now if that is okay with you?" Olivia continued holding Connor still rocking him as he slept.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I wish him well. How old is he?" Ashley asked.

"He's 16-years-old. Maria here is 12, and Danny here is 18, soon to be 19 in a few weeks." Olivia said smiling. "Danny is my stepson. I legally adopted him when he was 12, but knew him since he was 10. We just adopted Maria just a couple of days ago. I have known her since she was 9-years-old."

"Well looks like I was born an only child and now at 27, I have gained two brothers and a sister. That's overwhelming for me. But it is a good overwhelming!" Ashley said with a smile.

Greg looked at Ashley, "Connor might want something to eat, too. Should we wake him?"

"Yes, he will want to eat something," Ashley answered.

"I can do that." Olivia smiled. "Hey, buddy." She rubbed his back to wake him, as she turned him around sitting him in her lap. "You want a hot dog?"

Connor rubbed his eyes and heard the word hot dog. "Hot dog! Yummy!" He smiled the cutest smile and saw the food on the plate and reached down to get one.

"Hey hold on buddy! That's too much bun for you, just eat the meat." Olivia said breaking up the meat into small bites. "Here you go." She handed him a piece.

Connor grabbed the meat from her hand and put it in his mouth. He smiled a big smile and held out his hand for more.

* * *

 **Mercy General Hospital - New York City, New York**

 **Jake's Hospital Room**

Jake began a process of waking up. He opened his eyes but feeling that he is sick to his stomach. Jake isn't sure where he is right away. He felt a little disoriented. "Mom? Dad? Where am I?"

Brian heard Jake and forced himself to wake up quickly. "Jake I am here. It's dad. You're in the hospital.

"No! No! Not again! Oh gosh! What happened? My head's killing me! I feel like I'm going to throw up." Jake held his stomach as his chest felt heavy. "Dad what happened?" He closed his eyes again.

"Jake, you took too many pain pills! How could you make a mistake like that?" Brian asked.

"I don't know! I'm sorry dad!" Jake's head hurts so much, and he can't think. "I don't remember what happened. My side was hurting I know that. I guess when I ran up the stairs the pain started. I do remember holding my side when I woke up. Yuck! I have this horrible taste in my mouth!"

"Jake, they had to pump your stomach. You might have to stay here overnight for observation. They need to watch you for a while. Just relax. I will stay with you. Mom will want to know what's going on. Will you be all right for a few minutes?" Brian asked. "I will bring you a chocolate shake from the cafeteria, too."

"Okay, dad." Jake groaned and tried to lay on his side. He attempted to curl up and pulled the blanket up to his chin. Jake hates hospitals, and he realized he also missed meeting another sister.

Brian looked at Jake and sighed. He then left the room and headed for the cafeteria.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf does). All other characters are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

 **Central Park - New York City, New York**

 **North Side**

Olivia is enjoying chatting with her older daughter. She looked happier than ever as she played with her grandson, Connor. Danny and Maria are also enjoying themselves talking with their new-found sister. When Danny happened to look up, he noticed someone he knows, walking with a few other friends, and smiled, "Hey mom! I will be right back."

Olivia looked over at him. "Okay, but where are you going?" Olivia asked.

Danny stood up. "I'll be right back. I promise! I'll just be a few minutes." He can't help but smile as he left, almost running towards the person.

"Excuse me! Have you bumped into anyone lately, miss?" Danny said as he ran up to a beautiful girl.

The young girl turned around and smiled, almost squealing with excitement. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and jumped up into his arms wrapping her legs around him and gave him a long deep French kiss, and then takes a breath and responds with, "Yes, I bumped into the hottest looking, sexiest guy ever!"

Danny smiled, and he held her in his arms. "I also bumped into the hottest and most beautiful sexiest girl ever too! Have you seen her around lately?" Danny joked and laughed.

"Hey!" She jumped down from his arms and gave him a light shove against his chest then laughed. "You're a brat!"

"Ouch! Well, I'm glad that I'm your brat!" Danny smiled. "Do you have a few minutes?"

"Sure Danny boy!" Rebecca answered kissing him again.

Olivia looked over at Danny. She noticed this display of affection and wondered if this is the girl he is so madly in love with. She smiled a little while keeping watch over Connor as he finished his hot dog.

Danny comes bouncing over to where his mom is sitting. He's holding hands with Rebecca when he gets closer to her he says. "Mom? Do you remember Rebecca Anderson? This is my girlfriend. She means everything to me!"

"So, you're the one that Danny bumped into with his car!" Olivia squinted at her a little. She was only teasing with her of course. "You do realize he is paying his dad back the money he borrowed to fix his car with, right?"

Rebecca swallowed hard. Her smile had faded a little, and then she looked at Danny a little worried. "Your mom isn't going to arrest me or something is she?"

"She better not or I will not talk to her for the rest of my life…" Danny stared at her a little hoping that she's just joking. He held his breath.

Olivia laughed, "Danny, you goof! Yes, I was only kidding!" She looked at the girl. "Don't worry Rebecca! Everything's fine. I just wanted to break the ice a little there." She put her hand out to shake her hand. "I am glad to meet you. Danny has spoken so highly of you."

Rebecca's so relieved as she let out a long sigh and smiled. "Thanks! Pleased to meet you too, Mrs. Cassidy. I do love Danny so much."

Olivia smiled. "And this is…" she paused a moment, realizing what she is about to say. "This is my oldest daughter Ashley; her husband Greg, and their son - my grandson - Connor." She still had Connor in her lap as she asked, "Would you like to sit down Rebecca?"

"Sure! I would love to. Where are Jake and your husband?" Rebecca asked.

"Um well." She doesn't want to say too much right now. "My son is in the hospital at the moment, and his dad is with him," Olivia tells her.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Will he be all right?" Rebecca asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am sure of it," Olivia replied. "Maria? Is everything okay? You haven't been very chatty."

"I just feel kind of sleepy. I'm tired. I don't know why." Maria said leaning against her mother for support.

Suddenly Olivia's cell phone started ringing, and she picked it up. "Benson."

 _"Honey it's me, I just wanted to tell you Jake is doing fine," Brian said._

Olivia felt relieved and sighed. "That's good to know. Do the doctors know how much he took yet?"

 _"The nurse said the doctor will be in soon. He's with other patients right now I guess. Honey, you should've seen what they had to do to pump his stomach. It made me want to toss my cookies. Poor kid. They want to keep him overnight for observation. I can't leave him. Will you and the kids be okay without me tonight?" Brian asked. He also sounds relieved he's doing better._

"I guess so. It will be hard without you tonight, but I think I can survive." Olivia tried to hide her disappointment in the fact he will not be there with her. She realized that Jake needs him by his side tonight. "I love you, baby."

 _"I love you too, babe. Give Maria and Danny a kiss, and a hug for me. Tell them to be good! That goes especially for Danny. I think he's love-struck. He kept talking about Rebecca all the time." Brian laughed shaking his head._

"Yeah! Right!" Olivia smiled looking at Danny and Rebecca. "Honey! Rebecca is here right now with us. I will make sure they do not make googly eyes at each other right in front of us. By the way, you have a new stepdaughter, step-son-in-law, and you are a step-granddaddy!" She snickered at that last part knowing he is a grandfather now.

Danny listened to his mother and begun to blush bright red. He wants to say: 'Mother! Why do you have to embarrass me and say that stuff in front of my girlfriend?' He turned to Rebecca and laid his head on her shoulder in embarrassment.

 _"Olivia! Please, you make me sound like I am 80 years old!" Brian laughed a little. "Hey, I better get going! I promised Jake a chocolate shake. I don't want him to be alone for too long." Brian said._

Olivia laughed. "Okay, honey. I love you. Give Jake a kiss for me, and tell him I love him very much! I'll see you tomorrow morning, I hope!"

 _"Love you too! Bye, baby!" Brian hung up._

Olivia put her phone away and then looks at Maria, then back to the rest of her family. "Well, I hate that I to have to go, but I need to get Maria back home. I think she needs a nap." Olivia does not want to explain how Elliot and Brian found her the way they did. She knew that Maria was used to staying up all night and into the morning.

Ashley smiled. "It's okay, I understand. Here…" She digs into her purse. "This is my address and phone number." She wrote it on a piece of paper. "Please call me anytime, mom." Her eyes begin to well up again.

"Here you go Greg. I think Connor is full of hot dogs!" Olivia chuckled as she hands Connor over to him.

They all stood up as Danny picked up the picnic blanket, and shook it off. He folds it back up. "Mom? Do you mind if I stay here with Rebecca? She can drive me home later. I want to spend some time with her."

Olivia gave him a 'Not sure' kind of look. Then finally gave in. "All right! Don't be late for dinner. I want you home no later than 5:30 young man, or I will have to put a warrant out for your arrest!" Olivia jokingly said to him.

"Geez, mom! Enough already with the police jokes!" Danny laughed. "But thank you…" He leaned over to his mother giving her a kiss on the cheek. "If I have any problems, I promise to call you okay? I love you."

"Love you too, son!" She turned to Rebecca. "Take care of my Danny, okay? He's one of a kind!" Olivia told Rebecca.

Rebecca smiled. "Of course, I will! I love him, too!" Rebecca said with her arm around Danny as they started to walk away.

Ashley reached out to hold Olivia's hand and says, "I'm so glad we came, I have been so nervous about meeting you for the first time. In spite of my nerves, I'm so impressed how good you are with your kids, and with us. I can see that you're a good mother, and…grandmother!" Ashley said smiling. Ashley leaned over to Olivia and gave her a much-needed hug. She leaned her head on Olivia's shoulder and whispered to her, "I see how much you love your kids, and I want to say, I love you too, mom."

Olivia closed her eyes for a moment. She just heard Ashley call her 'mom' and it finally sunk into her mother side. Olivia remembered how she had to give Ashley away 27 years ago made her tear up. Nevertheless, she still managed to smile with a relieved sigh and whispered back. "I love you too, I always have, even when I had to give you up back then."

Maria started yawning and leaned her head against her mom. "Mom, can we go now? I'm about to fall asleep, and I'm so tired."

Olivia finally let go of Ashley and smiled at her. "Very soon I hope. I am going to have a get-together of family and friends. I would like it if all of you would come. I will call you with the details and address."

"Yes! We would love to come," Ashley said wiping her tears.

"Also, I would like to ask you to be one of my bridesmaids for my wedding. If you would like to be, that is?" Olivia asked hoping she will say yes.

"Really? Wow! I would love to! When is your wedding?" Ashley asked.

"We are in the midst of preparing it right now. We hope we can do it in a couple of weeks. Danny's birthday is a week after that. We have so much to do with both the wedding and his birthday party. I will call you with the details of that, too." Olivia explained.

"That would be great. Thanks so much for asking. Now I have to get this little one ready for his nap. He was supposed to have his nap earlier, but when we found out about this meeting, we just took him with us without having to get a babysitter." Ashley said smiling. "I will talk to you later then."

"Nice to have met you, Miss… I mean Miss Benson! You aren't Mrs. Cassidy yet!" Greg chuckled.

"It's okay Greg. I have gone by Benson for so long now, it is hard to imagine it will be Cassidy soon. Goodbye." She looked at Connor trying to sleep against Greg. "Goodbye, Connor!" As Olivia waved to him and he responded with a cute smile and a little wave back.

"Bye bye Gamma!" Connor said smiling as he laid his head against his dad.

Olivia watched as they left. She wiped her tears away feeling so happy right now. She thought that Jake will be better and on his way home tomorrow morning. She looked down at Maria. "Okay, my Maria! Let's get you home, so you can take a nap." She held the blanket in one arm, and she takes Maria's hand in the other as they walk back to the car.

Olivia and Maria get to the car. As Olivia gets into the driver's seat, she suddenly realized that Danny forgot to give her the keys! "Oh no! Stay here Maria. Lock the doors and hold on. I'll be right back."

"Okay, just hurry I'm sleepy!" Maria said.

Olivia got out of the car and looked for Danny hoping she can catch up with him. She almost sprints to where she thought she saw him before they left. Ten minutes go by, and now she is beginning to get frantic. Olivia yelled out, "Danny Cassidy! Where are you?! I need the keys to the car!" She hopes he can hear her.

There was alot of people in Central Park that day. She jogged around looking for Danny. She also looked back seeing her car, hoping she can hurry and get back to Maria. "Danny! Danny Cassidy!" Olivia yelled out once more. "Danny where are you!"

* * *

 **Central Park - New York City, New York**

 **West Side - "The Ramble"**

Not that far away, Danny and Rebecca are walking down the pathways near The Ramble of Central Park where the bird watcher's hangout. Danny and Rebecca are holding hands and energetically talking with each other, and looks happy.

"Danny, let's make out somewhere." She laughed a little as she said that. "Do you know somewhere that doesn't have too many people walking around?" Rebecca asked smiling at him.

Danny laughed but doesn't say 'no.' "There is a big smooth rock up on that hill. No one can see that high up. I believe there also is a cave-like area we can visit. It's a little darker in there." He smiled at her and kissed her. "I like it. I used to go in there with my brother when we were younger. You want to?"

"Hmm. Dark place, no people, and only you? Hmm…" She smiled and kissed him back reaching her arms around his neck. "That sounds good to me," Rebecca said. "Let's go!"

Danny took a hold of her hand and started to walk faster with her. He headed to the cave. As they got closer, he announced, "It's just up that pathway and up that hill to the left. There are not that many people around here. I have only seen bird watchers." He continued talking, as they walked up to the cave. "I have a little flashlight on me in my pocket. Funny that I have it when we need it huh?" He winked at her. As he took the flashlight out, he turned it on. Danny held her hand as he went into the darkness first.

Meanwhile, Olivia is frustrated because she can't find Danny. He went off without giving her the car keys. "Damn it!" she said under her breath. She knows it just was a forgetful thing, and it wasn't done on purpose.

Olivia decided to take a cab instead. She ran back to the car. When she got closer to her car, she noticed some guy trying to open her car door with Maria inside sleeping!

* * *

 **Somewhere Unknown - Holley, New York**

After an hour goes by Amanda is still tied up totally exhausted from trying to get herself untied, but hasn't been successful. She's sweating, and she start licking her lips feeling thirsty as she looks around wondering when he is going to give her something to drink.

The man continues to watch her through his black mask over his face, smiling as he twirls his gun in one hand and holding the small box that makes his voice unrecognizable. "Are you thirsty Amanda?"

Amanda still fears what he will do to her as sweat runs down the side of her face. "Yes…yes, I am. Please give me something to drink." She says with a shaky voice.

The man slowly gets up off the chair and walks to what looks like a cooler, opens it and pulls out a large bottled water, and slams the cooler lid down.

Amanda jumps as she was startled by the slam. Her wrists are hurting her and her ankles from being tied down. "Please, please untie me…I will give you anything if you just let me go! I have a 10-year-old son who needs me!"

The man walks over to her and looks down at her. "I am sure Luke will be just fine with his babysitter Erin today," He says not realizing he just let it known how much he knows Amanda, her son and babysitter's name.

Amanda looks up at him with her eyes wide and yells out, "Oh my gosh, who the hell are you!? How do you know their names!? So help me, I will find you and kill you myself if you hurt one hair on my kid's head or Erin!" She desperately tries to get her hands untied as she wrestles with the rope around her wrists.

"Hey, whoa! You want this damn water or not!" The guy screams back into her face as he takes the top off and starts to pour some of it out over her head.

"Oh my gosh! That's freezing water!" She yells out angry, yet somewhat refreshing considering she's been sweating. "Stop it! I want to drink it you bastard!" She shakes her head, as her hair is pretty wet now.

"How about I give you something else!? "The guy says as he smiles under his mask feeling a bit aroused as the water splashed onto her chest, making her tank top almost see-through.

Amanda is grossed out, yet fearful as well. "Just give me the damn water already! My mouth is dry as a bone!"

"Fine!" He shouts as he raised his left foot and took a big step over her legs as he stands over on the bed with the bottle of water in his hand.

Amanda watches him trying to look into his eyes to see if she could tell who this man was. "I said the water please!"

The guy kneels down as he straddles her legs, as he first tucks his gun down in the front of his pants. He leans into her more teasing her with the bottled water against her lips. "Open up Mandy that nice mouth of yours…" He said looking down at her chest as he noticed her nipples were showing through her tank top.

Amanda starts to open her mouth as she is shaking at the same time, knows what he is trying to do. Tears begin to fall when she realized what he called her. "Only one person ever called me Mandy!" Her eyes widened further looking him in his eyes.

"Oh really? I always thought that was a nickname for Amanda? Do you want your damn water or what? Open up!" He shouted at her.

Amanda felt her heart jump down into her stomach, suddenly feeling weak, remembering what happened to her when she was pregnant and couldn't forget what her ex-husband did to her. She opened her mouth, as her lips were chapped and cracked, desperately needing that water.

"Aww, what's the matter, Mandy…?" He finally begins to put water into her mouth.

She starts to drink frantically some of the water but gets more on her chest than in her mouth, and she begins to choke. "No more! Stop!" She shakes her head back and forth.

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit - Manhattan, New York**

 **Squad Room**

Fin is frustrated and worried about Amanda after what Josh told them, and they only have her phone to go on and nothing else.

"Josh, we will call you if we have a lead, okay? Just go on home and relax okay?" Munch tells him.

Josh shakes his head and stands up. "I want to help please; is there something I can do to help!?

Fin shakes his head at him. "No man, just stay home and relax. This is our job; she is one of us."

Josh starts to walk away shaking his head as he runs his fingers through his hair and leaves the station.

Munch sighed. "I will tell the Captain," He said to Fin and walked to the Captain's office.

Fin is sitting at his desk thinking about the things that have happened just in the last few months to Amanda and trying to remember things she had said as well. He is determined to find out what happened to Amanda.

In Cragen's office, Munch just finished telling him Amanda is missing. "Okay, let's keep this between just the three of us. I don't want this getting out and having others get involved and possibly getting hurt." Cragen told Munch as he sighed and grew concerned for Amanda.

"Okay, Cap, but…there is a fourth person who knows about Amanda."

"Who is that?"

"Well, Josh Beckett, he is the one that found her cell phone in Central Park and came to us."

"Well, why didn't you tell me that to begin with Munch!?

"Sorry Cap."

"I don't want wind of this to anyone else, not even Liv or Brian; they already have a lot going on right now," Cragen tells Munch.

Munch just nods and turns and walks back into the squad room and over to Fin. "Do we have anything to go on at all?"

Fin shakes his head no. "We have to find her; she hasn't been gone that long yet, and Amanda can be strong and can fight. As well as being a pain in the ass."

"Very true. You know here a lot better than me, you can't figure anything out where she might be?"

Fin shakes his head in frustration but continues remembering some of the things Amanda has told him in the past few months.

* * *

 **Central Park - New York City, New York**

 **West Side** **\- "The Ramble"**

Josh returned to Central Park once again and decided to help find Amanda. He went back to the spot where he found Amanda's cell phone and started to look around that wooded area away from the walkways.

He looked toward the trees, and the bushes, moving fallen leaves on the ground. Josh was determined to find Amanda, and he felt responsible for her disappearance.

Josh walks around for about twenty minutes looking everywhere when he walks through the wooded area noticing a pattern in the leaves and the dirt as if someone were heavy-set. Thinking someone could have carried a person. He suddenly got a gut feeling and looked more carefully and moved some leaves and saw the foot indentations of a shoe deep into the dirt and followed it.

He saw something black under some leaves and reached down and picked it up, and noticed it was a wallet and opened it quickly. He saw credit cards, a driver's license and five hundred dollars in one hundred dollar bills. He looked at the name on the driver's license - Charlie Decker.

"Oh my gosh! It's Amanda's ex!" He raised his voice unintentionally. Josh remembered the first day he met her in the department store. He remembered how flustered she looked and the smile she had on her face, remembering that made him smile. He remembered her son and then was angry knowing that her son would be devastated if he lost his mom.

Josh stood up from his squatting position and looked around, then looked back down at the driver's license noticing Charlie is from Atlanta, Georgia. He puts the wallet in his inside jacket pocket and looks around and sees the parking lot. "Where are you, Amanda?!" He walks to the car park and wishes he knew the car this guy was driving.

He keeps looking around the area, and walks around, seeing how not many people are around in this particular area of Central Park. He wonders if he should call Amanda's station and let them know about the wallet and that who has her. He lets out a long sigh as he sits down on a bench and doesn't know what to go on considering he has the guy's wallet.

He leans back against the bench with his head back as he closes his eyes and tries to think like a cop and try and figure out what to do next.

* * *

 **Mercy General Hospital - New York City, New York**

 **Jake's Room**

Jake is sleeping. At least, he is resting in his bed with his eyes closed. During this time, he had fallen asleep. It became too hot for the blanket, and he moved it down to his waist. His stomach contents revealed that he was clean of his pain medication, Tramadol. Tramadol is similar to Codeine. By accident, he had taken a few too many pills earlier for the pain he was having.

Just outside the door of Jake's hospital room, there is a young girl whose name is Christie Walker, with whom he went to High School with. She is 16-years-old and just happens to be cute with long blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and a figure to match. Christie is talking to a doctor in the hallway.

Jake heard her voice and realized how familiar it sounded. He opened his eyes and focused on the sound of her voice. When the voice comes in clearer Jake now realized that it's the girl from his school. He had always been so shy about talking to her! He tried to sit up as his muscles are stiff and sore.

"Dad, would you ask that girl to come in here for a minute, please? She will know who I am," Jake asked his dad trying not to sound too eager.

"Sure, son," Brian answered as he walked just outside the door of Jake's room. Once outside he approached the girl. "Excuse me. My son seems to know you. Would you mind coming in here to speak to him?"

Christie turned around and looked into the room. She noticed that he is the same cute guy she has wanted to talk at school this last year, but was too shy to approach him. "Well, sure." Christie smiled. Suddenly she felt that same nervous feeling in High School, as she walked into the room.

"Jake, is this the girl you were telling me you had a crush on in High School?" Brian asked when he walked into his hospital room.

Christie laughed a little out of nervousness, but she did hear what was said about her. "This must be your dad?"

"DAD! Do you have to be here? I just want to talk to this girl! Stop embarrassing me. Please!" Jake say to him with his cheeks turning red.

"Okay! Okay! I see I'm not wanted here. If you need anything champ, just let me know." Brian said as he gave his son a knuckle bump. He then left the room. But he does leave the door open.

Jake watched his dad leave. "Sorry about that! My dad can be, well you know…" Jake tried to sound older. He smiled at her - albeit somewhat nervously.

"My name is Christie. Christie Walker. I thought you did not know my name! We never had met before," She said, trying to stay calm. Her shyness is making her nervous.

Jake smiled back at her. His nervousness is just as apparent. "Well, I knew your name. I asked my friends who you were," Jake said in all honesty.

Christie looked surprised. However, she was glad he knew her. "Well, now I feel dumb because my girlfriends told me yours! But now I forgot!" She said chuckling.

Jake laughed a little. He forgets for the moment that he is sitting in a hospital bed. "Not a problem. My name is Jake. Jake Cassidy. I just have to say this…."

"Have to say what?" Christie said wondering what was on his mind. The butterflies are fluttering like crazy right in the pit of her stomach.

"Well…in my opinion you are the most amazingly, beautiful girl in school! I don't want to sound too forward but…the first time I saw you in the cafeteria at school about ten months ago, my nerves just would not let me get up and walk over and talk to you!" As Jake shared this, he felt his heart racing. In fact, it felt like it was about to jump out of his chest.

Christie smiled. Her cheeks flushed slightly, and her knees felt like jello at the moment. "Really? Wow! Now I do feel special. And no…" She shook her head back and forth. "You're not forward. I have to say, though, I was thinking the same thing about you."

Just then, Brian came walking back into the room. He noticed the young girl is still with Jake. "Everything going okay in here?" Brian asked as he holds onto a chocolate shake in his hand while smiling at the two of them.

"Yes, dad. Thanks for the chocolate shake." Jake reached out to take the shake.

"That's good to know, that things are going well. Here you go. One thick, chocolate shake just for you!" Brian said as he sat down in the chair.

Christie is a little less nervous now that Jake's dad came back into the room. She turned to Jake and let out a small sigh of relief. "Can I ask what happened to you, Jake? She walked a little closer to Jake's bed.

"Well, I guess I can tell you. It was an accident." Jake looked at his dad still embarrassed and upset about what happened. "Well, it started out when I was beaten up by three guys who went to our high school. They beat me up so bad they almost broke my ribs. I had a black eye, and they kicked me in the stomach and punched me everywhere." Jake sighed, and then continued to explain. "Well, when I was in the hospital a few weeks back for this, the doctor gave me some medication for the pain I was having. Today, I took too many not realizing how strong they were. They pumped my stomach."

Christie couldn't believe what happened to him. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. Did my mom help you?"

"Your mom?" Jake asked.

"Yes, my mom is Dr. Janet Walker. I saw her just outside your door that's when I saw her and was talking to her. I just thought she was your doctor." Christie said.

"I had no idea. I don't know who my doctor is right now." Jake answered.

"I can get her right now," Brian said.

"I can do that, Mr. Cassidy. I was just talking to her before I came in here." Christie said smiling.

"Thank you, Christie," Brian said smiling back at her.

"No problem, sir." Christie turned to Jake. "I will send my mom in, but I have to stay out while she's examining you and talking with you okay?"

Jake looked a little disappointed that Christie couldn't stay, but he understands. "Thanks, Christie. Maybe when I get out of here, and I'm recovered maybe um…maybe we can see a movie or something like that?" Jake asked nervously while hoping she will say 'yes.'

Christie smiled widely. "YES!" she said a little too anxiously. Then she chuckled at herself. "Yes, that would be fun. How about some dinner before the movie?" Christie asked back while hoping he will say 'yes.'

"Yes, that would be great! You pick the movie and where you want to eat, then." Jake smiled as he had forgotten that he had fallen for his cousin. Now, it seems he has found someone that he could really, really like.

"Sounds great!" Christie said as she left the room smiling.

Brian looked at his son and saw the expression on his face. He knows he will be ready to go home now. "Wow, Jake! Sounds like you are feeling a whole lot better! Way to go slugger! Have to say she is very pretty!" Brian told him smiling.

Jake sighed. "Dad, can you ever stop trying to embarrass me?" Jake said falling back against his pillow.

"Hey, it's my right! I'm your father, and that it's what parents do! We specialize in embarrassing the crap out of our kids!" Brian said laughing. He winked at him. "I'm glad you are feeling better."

Jake laid there smiling. "Yeah me too! I just want to get out of here!"

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf does). All other characters are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

* * *

 **Central Park - New York City, New York**

 **North Side**

 **Parking Lot**

Olivia frantically ran toward her car; she sees a stranger trying to get into her car! She yelled out "Hey! Get away from my car!" She pulled out her gun from her holster. "NYPD! Stop!" She got to her car a little out of breath.

The man is startled by her yelling and started to run through the parking lot trying to elude the cop.

"I said STOP! Freeze or I will shoot!" She took one giant leap and landed on top of his back. She wrestled him to the ground, putting his arms behind his back. "When I say stop! I mean STOP! What the hell were you doing? My daughter is in that car!"

The man grunts as he's taken to the ground hard. "Nothing! I just saw the little girl, and I thought she was in trouble! I was trying to get the door open to check on her!" he yelled out as he struggled.

"Right and I'm Miss Beverly Hills!" Olivia shouted at him. She handcuffed him and forced him to stand up and walked him over to her car. Olivia looked into the car and saw that Maria is sleeping. She let out a relieved sigh. She pulled out her radio. "This is SVU portable Detective Olivia Benson, badge number 4015 to Central."

 _"This is Central, go ahead SVU."_

"I need a patrol car to my location - Central Park North side parking lot. Attempted abduction," Olivia shouted into the radio.

 _"Patrol unit en route SVU, ETA 5 minutes."_

Olivia handcuffs the man to the car next to her. Olivia sighed and relaxed a little knowing that assistance is on the way. She knocked on the window of her car to Maria. "Maria! Wake up! Unlock the door baby. Wake up!" She kept frantically trying to wake her up. "Maria, wake up baby! It's mom! Will you unlock the door please?"

Maria stirred a little and turned her head to check out where the knocking was coming for. She sees it's her mom. She reached out weakly and unlocked the door.

Olivia smiled and opened the door. "Hey, baby. Hey, are you okay?" She looked at her face and sees that she has a little bit of redness on her cheeks, and still sleepy. She touched her hand to her forehead. "Oh, baby! You're burning up. Do you feel sick?"

Maria shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I'm sleepy."

Just then, sirens could be heard coming up fast. A patrol car pulled up behind them. Two officers get out of the patrol car. "Attempted abduction?"

"Yes, I caught this guy trying to get into my car with my daughter in the car sleeping," Olivia told him. "Get him out of my sight! He's a vagrant."

The officers just nod and uncuffed him from the car. "Let's go," The officer said to the man. "Geez, this guy stinks to high heaven!" He guides him in the back of the patrol car. They drive off to the police station.

"Baby, we have to get you home. Does your stomach hurt, or anything else hurting?" Olivia asked her wondering what is wrong with her.

Maria shook her head. "No, I don't hurt anywhere. I just want to go to sleep! Please, I want to go home!" Maria said with a bit of a whine.

"Okay. Okay, baby. We have to take a cab. I can't find your brother anywhere. He must have gone somewhere else with Rebecca. Come on out of the car." Olivia says to her as she offered her hand to help her out.

Maria sighed falling a little into Olivia.

"Whoa! Hey, you must be sleepy." Olivia looked around then waved down a cab with a loud whistle.

The cabbie heard the whistle and pulled up to her. "Where to...?" The cabbie realized who she was. "Oh my god...Olivia?"

Olivia heard her name come from the cab driver. She looked again and noticed it was Dani Beck. "Wow, I didn't know you were a cab driver." Olivia got in holding onto her daughter Maria.

"Yes, I decided to get out of the police business. I couldn't handle it anymore. Too much to handle." Dani told her.

"Well, that happens. If you think you can't handle the sex crimes anymore or seeing all the violence, then find something that makes you feel happy." Olivia answered back.

"I make good money driving a cab. So where are you going, Olivia?"

"Murray Hill. The address is 455 Harding Way. Please hurry. I think my daughter Maria has a fever. I need to get her home," Olivia told her. She held Maria in the back of the cab while she buckled up Maria and then reached for hers.

Maria soon laid her head on Olivia's lap. As soon as she put her head down, Maria quickly fell asleep.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Hey, how is Heather doing?" Dani asked.

Olivia didn't realize she knew Heather. Olivia sighed and gently ran her hand over Maria's hair. She again felt her forehead. It still feels hot. "Well, we found out recently she is pregnant. Alot has been going on in our house right now. My son Jake is in the hospital from an accidental overdose of medication he was on." Olivia looked at Maria and continued to hold her in her arms. "You know what. I think that because you were on the streets for so long, I have a feeling you never had your immunizations. God, I hope it's not any horrible disease."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Olivia."

"Thank you, Dani."

After their albeit brief conversation, it was silent the rest of the way to Olivia's home.

* * *

 **Unknown Location - Holley, New York**

 **Abandoned House**

As Amanda tries to lean away from the man and the gun he's toting against her face, she wishes she was able to get away from him. "Stop it! Stop it CHARLIE!" She blurted out

He wasn't too shocked at her reveal of who he was. "Now why should I stop Mandy? You remember how hot we were together." Charlie said as he continues straddling her legs and leaning so close to her face as if he's about to kiss her.

"Charlie what the hell are you doing!? I have friends here who are cops, and they will know if something is wrong when I don't show up for work!"

"Well, lucky for me no one knows where you are!" He grins placing the barrel of his gun to her cheek as he leans in and kisses her mouth hard.

Amanda tries to turn her head to get away from him, fearing him to the point she wants to throw up. "Mmmmmmmmm!"

Charlie breaks the kiss finally as he puts the gun aside and looks at her with a grin. "Do you remember the last time we made love Mandy? I do! And it was oh so good! Remember we made a baby together!"

She shook her head back and forth. "I swear Charlie, if you as so much touch a hair on my son's head, you will regret it!" She feels disgusted

"He's my son, too damn it!"

"He is NOT your son, and he's mine! You are the one that cheated on me! You are the one that left us! You are the one that abused me every chance you got! You could have killed our son when you did that to me!"

You could see the rage in Charlie's face as he gritted his teeth hearing what she said to him and suddenly slapped Amanda across her face on both sides hard.

Amanda looked at him with tears running down her face, showing the slap marks on her. "You son-of-a-bitch!" She tried struggling to free herself from them.

Charlie reaches behind him at the end of the bed and grabs duct tape. "Guess where this is going, Mandy?!" He tore off the tape and placed it over her mouth.

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit - New York City, New York**

 **Squad Room**

Fin and Munch were at their desks when Fin looked up at Munch. "Hey, Munch has Amanda ever talked to you about her life in Atlanta?"

Munch thinks for a moment. "No, she hasn't said anything. You know we have to find her. I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Yeah me too. It's driving me crazy. Just a few weeks ago she did tell me something that she is glad her ex-husband wasn't in her life anymore. Something like that." Fin picks up Amanda's cell phone looking through her contact list.

"Well Fin, what about Amanda's sister? I mean I know she had some trouble with her awhile ago, but if she knew that Amanda is missing, she might help, right?

"Yeah, but, Kim has issues, and Amanda isn't so happy with her because of what happened the last two times she was here. How can we trust her to be truthful?" Fin asked while writing down phone numbers from her cell phone.

* * *

 **Central Park - New York City, New York**

 **West Side "The Ramble"**

 **Inside The Cave**

Danny pulled Rebecca enough into the cave so no one can see them. He kept the flashlight on and sat it down on top of a rock. "What do you think of my 'make out' cave?" Danny said in an attempt to tease her.

Rebecca laughed. "Well, the making out part sounds fun," She said as she wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him.

Danny kissed her as he put his arms around her. He gently laid her down on a soft patch, so she's comfortable. He continued kissing her intently with passion. His hands moved down her sides. He moved one hand slowly under her shirt feeling her soft skin.

"Mmmm…Danny…" Rebecca felt his hand against her skin. She, in turn, moved her hand up his back under his shirt and felt his back muscles. Her tongue meets his and begins to feel sensations throughout her body. Her breath quickens as she feels his lips running down her neck to her shoulders.

Danny smiled as he felt aroused by her soft hands moving up and down his back. He stopped for a moment and smiled down at her. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off completely as he shows off his well-chiseled chest and back.

"You are beautiful Rebecca." He ran his hands under her shirt continuing to look into her eyes. He slowly pulled her shirt over her head and off. He looked at her, touching her soft, smooth skin, running his hands softly over her breasts. "I love you, Rebecca. The first time we met, I thought you wouldn't like me. But over time, we seemed to hit it off." He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her stomach lightly. His lips move up to kiss between her breasts.

Rebecca smiled. She liked hearing what he said to her. "I love you too, Danny, so much." She felt his lips against her skin. She arched her back, feeling the warmth of his touch. "Danny. I want to make love to you." She looked into his eyes. "I can't wait for it any longer…please!" She ran her hand across his amazing muscled chest, and down his muscled abs.

Danny looked into her eyes and saw how much she wants to. "Rebecca…I thought that you wished to wait till we were married?" His heart was racing after hearing how much she wanted to make love.

Rebecca pouts a little as she runs her hands run up his chest. "I know… I know I wanted to wait. I'm having these strong urges, and not just now. It has been since we got back together a few months ago. Please, Danny, I want you." She pulled herself up enough to nuzzle just under his ear. She whispered in his ear, "I want you, Danny."

 **The Walking Trail**

Just outside the cave, on the bench sits Josh holding the wallet of Charlie Decker as he tries to think of where Amanda might be. "Come on, where are you, Amanda!" He stands up from the bench and walks back to the parking lot with some hesitation.

But, something inside him is telling him to walk to the other side of Central Park. He turns around and heads to the other parking lot. Josh hopes he will be able to find Amanda.

 **Inside The Cave**

Danny got a chill down his spine when she nuzzled him the way she did makes him crazy. His heart quickens, as he looked into her eyes. "I will be gentle. If it hurts, tell me, and I will stop. Okay? I have to say something, Rebecca. You're my first. I've never been with anyone else." He kissed her lips softly.

Rebecca smiled upon hearing that she shook her head and said, "I've never been with any other guy either," Her breath becomes uneven; her heart is racing. She pulled him as close as possible to her, kissing him lovingly and passionately.

Danny reached between them, as he unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. He looks back at her watching her. He watched her see if she decides to change her mind. She watches him. She starts to undo her jeans too. She lifts herself up a little, pushing her pants down her legs.

Rebecca reached down to his jeans and unbuttoned them, and unzipped them as he kissed her. Her heart was pounding, and her body was expressing the urgency of him. She was having a problem with getting his jeans down his hips, as she couldn't stop kissing french kissing him.

Danny took his jeans off himself and tossed them aside. His breath quickened, and his heart was pounding in his chest. His arousal is quite apparent to Rebecca. Danny ran his hands down her soft skin to her panties. He kisses her while he slowly began to move them down over her curvaceous hips. Danny looks her in her eyes again smiling. He can feel her heart pounding just as hard as his does.

Her breath increases. She looked him in his eyes. Her body is tingling with his body against hers. "Oh, Danny…make love to me please." She placed her hands on his muscular hips and pulled him down on her body. She felt him against her. She shudders as she felt him between her legs automatically making her arch her back, raising her body to him.

Danny continues kissing her mouth intensely, and he moves his lips down between her breasts. He moved between her legs and gently entered her body. Being as this is his first time he is having an extreme amount of pleasure which heightened his senses all over his body and moans in his pleasure.

Rebecca suddenly becomes a little out of breath as she felt him inside her. For the first moment, her face showed some sign of pain. Her breathing quickened when she felt him swell inside her as she groans in some pain. She tried moving her hips a little to help ease the pain.

Danny gently and slowly moved with her, as he opened his eyes sensing something wrong, and noticed she was in some pain and stopped moving for a moment and looked at her worried.

She saw Danny's face and nods at him and says, "It... It's okay; I'm okay. It's our first time together. Just love me, Danny." She smiled as she moved her hips up and down with him. Danny continued slowly. He felt a little pain himself but soon was flooded with pleasure. Her body quivered underneath him when she finally began to feel what an orgasm is: "Oh Danny, oh my, oh baby! Keep going! I think, I think I'm ready!

Danny heard this also felt an intense feeling like he is about to explode but still he moved a little quicker just enough, as they both suddenly climaxed at the same time. Oh, Rebecca! Mmmm...oh my god...!" He lets out a groan as he slowed down his rhythm and looked down at her with a smile. He kissed her deeply as his hands run over her soft breasts and gently moved off of her. His sweat dripped down his face as he turned onto his back putting his arm around her.

He is ever so gentle and loving with Rebecca and so passionate. They both are out of breath. "Rebecca, you felt so incredible. Your body is so amazing." He smiled at her.

She intertwined her legs with his. She ran his hand down his chest, still catching her breath. Her lips are chapped from being out of breath.

Danny softly touches her stomach with his fingers ever so lightly and up between her breasts, as he kisses her cheek, then her ear, nuzzling her earlobe.

Rebecca giggled from the tickling that she felt when he nuzzled her. She smiled at him and felt passionate, and the sensations he had made her feel beautiful. She kissed him then laid her head on his chest. Her hand rests softly on his stomach. She again felt his strong abs.

It wasn't long before they fell asleep in each other's arms after they're passionate lovemaking. They both have love in their hearts for one other.

* * *

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Driveway**

Dani finally arrived at Olivia's home, as she handed her the money for the ride. "Baby wake up…we're home. Let's get you into bed okay?"

Maria didn't fully wake up as she is weak. Her eyes flutter open, but she can't keep them open. "I can't stay awake. I'm so tired." She goes limp against Olivia.

"Thank you, Dani, take care of yourself."

"Anytime Olivia. I will. Tell Heather I'm thinking of her and hope she gets through her pregnancy okay."

Olivia just smiled at her then put one arm under Maria's legs, and one under her back. She lifted her up into her arms using all her strength and walked to the front door. She struggled to get it opened with the hand from under Maria's back.

Olivia noticed they forgot to lock the front door when they left earlier. She walked inside and closed the door right away and walked up the stairs. She groaned from holding Maria's weight. Olivia managed to get upstairs with her and walked into her room.

 **Maria's Bedroom**

She laid her on her bed. "Whew! Wow! Either I'm losing my strength, or you, baby, are heavier than I thought."

"Sleepy…want to sleep." Maria continued to say.

"I know you do!" Olivia smiled a little but is worried about her. Olivia began to take her clothes off. She gets out her pajamas and puts them on her. "Okay go to sleep. I will get a cold rag on your head. I'm going to call daddy to ask to bring a doctor here for you okay?"

Maria tried to look at her, but her eyes are so heavy. "No! No doctors! I don't like doctors! Please, no doctors!" Maria whined.

"Baby we have to see what's wrong with you," Olivia told her. She hates the fact that she might need her shots. She knows that being on the streets she could have caught something bad. Olivia sighed. "I'll be right back."

 **Olivia & Brian's Bedroom**

Olivia quickly ran to her bedroom and picked the home phone up, and called Brian. She waits for him to answer and hopes he answers quickly.

 _"Hey honey, I have some good news for you," Brian says to her._

"Brian...Maria is not feeling good. She has a fever. She might have to get her immunization shots. She must have caught something when you found her." Olivia said quickly.

 _"Oh no! I thought for sure that things would get better! However, on a good note, Jake's feeling better. There may be a chance we'll be home tonight. I will know soon when the doctor comes in." Brian said._

"Well, that's good to know! I need you to bring a doctor here to check on Maria. Make sure the doctor knows that she could very well need her immunization shots. I feel like she never has had them growing up the way she did. Will you find someone for me please Brian?" Olivia asked. "Make sure the doctor knows that Maria doesn't like doctors - at least at the moment."

 _"I will try, honey. I love you!" Brian said. "If I make it home tonight, you will get to have my 'ass' like you said this afternoon." Brian chuckled._

"Oh really now? Oh, will I? Well, I'm looking forward to pinching it for pinching mine!" She laughed. "I love you too babe! Hurry home please?"

 _"Will do sweet cheeks! Bye for now!" Brian said as he hung up._

Olivia put the phone back on its cradle, and then hurried into the bathroom, and finds a clean washrag and douses it with cold water. She also grabs a thermometer and quickly walked back into Maria's bedroom.

 **Maria's Bedroom**

"Okay, Maria. I'm back. I have a cold washrag for you." Olivia sat down on her bed placing the cold rag on her forehead. Then she dabs it against her cheeks and neck. "I need to take your temperature to see how high your fever is."

Maria just nodded her head and closed her eyes. Olivia gently puts the thermometer under her tongue. Olivia sighed heavily, as she kept daubing the cold, wet rag, waiting to check her temperature. She takes the thermometer out as it shows 102 degrees. "Oh, baby! You have a fever. Can you handle just being in your undies and a tank top?"

Maria just nodded again to Olivia.

"Okay," Olivia said as she opened her dresser and found a tank top. She helps take off her pajama tops and put her tank top on. "Does that feel better?"

"Uh huh. I just want to go to sleep. Please let me go to bed!" Maria gets anxious and a little cranky sounding.

"I know you do Maria, but we have to wait for the doctor okay? I told daddy to hurry and come home. Jake could be coming back too." Olivia told her this as she kept the cold rag on Maria's head.

* * *

 **Mercy General Hospital - New York City, New York**

 **Jake's Hospital Room**

Jake sits up in his bed. He's frustrated about having to be in the hospital once again. "Dad, can I get out of here now? I can't stand it another second. I hate hospitals!" Jake said almost angrily. "I was supposed to be with mom to meet a possible new sister. It's all my fault!" He said pounding the bed with his fists.

"Hey, buddy calm down. I know you wanted to be there. We have to wait to sign you out so that you can go home." Brian told him.

Just then, Christie's mom, the doctor comes into the room, holding a clipboard. "Okay, Jake…"

"Yes! I'm Jake Cassidy! I have to get out of here doctor! Please! Just let me go!" Jake said urgently. "I'm all right. I just felt sore from a previous incident a few weeks ago. I'm fine!" He shouted.

"Dr. Walker, as you can hear Jake doesn't like hospitals. Please, my son is anxious to get out of here. So am I. I also need a favor of you. I need you to come to my place. My daughter has a fever, and there is a possibility that my daughter has not been immunized since she was little. Could you please come with us? Bring all types of immunizations that you think you will need." Brian said all in one breath, anxious to get the doctor to the house.

"Wow, well, I do have an hour break coming up. Jake can go home. His stomach is clear of toxins and the codeine. I have no problem letting him go now."

"Thank you so much doctor. We adopted a 12-year-old girl a few days ago. My fiancé found her three years ago. She was taken by some deviate and tortured in ways you do not want to know. She was born and raised in another country. So this is why I asked you to bring anything you can think of that will provide her immunization from."

"Yes, I will," She said. "Just let me get my bag and everything I need. I will be glad to come with you. By the way, my name is Janet Walker. Pleased to meet you both." Janet smiled extending her hand.

"Hello, Dr. Walker." Brian smiled shaking her hand, noticed her last name.

Jake suddenly looked over to his dad and rolled his eyes. He sighed and said. "Dad, come on! Please don't embarrass me again!"

"Jake no, I'm not going to do that. I just was wondering." Brian said.

Dr. Walker looked confused then asked him, "How do you know my daughter? Oh, wait a minute, Jake Cassidy! You're the Jake Cassidy that my daughter has been rambling on about to me earlier." She chuckled.

Jake now is thoroughly embarrassed. However, he does crack a small smile thinking of Christie.

Brian laughed. "Yes, it seems my son is smitten with your daughter. And I have to say, I can see where she gets her good looks!"

"My daughter said the same thing about Jake when she saw you." Janet smiled and laughed. "Well, Jake you can get dressed and go home. You're signed out by me. Looks like I will be going with you, too. Give me about five minutes and we can go. I will be right back."

Brian smiled. "Thank you," He said to Dr. Walker as she left the room. "Okay son, let's get you out of this bed and ready to go home." Brian told him snickering, "So, you like this girl?"

Jake sighed. "Yes dad, I guess I do. She is cute, and she has a great smile, a great sense of humor, and it does help that she does have a knockout figure!" Jake answered as he removed the blankets and got off the bed forgetting he's naked.

"Whoa, son! Cover up! Where are the swim trunks that you had on before! The doctors must have taken them off." Brian laughed a little. "When the doctor comes back, I will ask if there is something you can put on."

"Why didn't you put something on me before they took me from my room?" Jake said embarrassed. He once again quickly grabbed the bed sheet putting it in front of him.

"Well, I'm sorry, but when your mom and I couldn't wake you up. That was the furthest thing on our minds. Besides, you were going to the hospital. They had to take your swim trunks off. I wonder where they put your swim trunks. Unless you would like to go home naked with a thin cotton hospital gown. Don't you want to show off cute bare ass to everyone? Christie might like that!" Brian said chuckling. He too was feeling a bit tired and frustrated thinking of Maria being ill right now.

Jake sighed. "Sorry dad, I get it. I'm just anxious to get out of this smelly hospital. I hate being in the hospital!" He said to his dad as he stood there not even covered up yet.

Just then, Christie walked into the room, seeing Jake and his very cute bare butt. She didn't realize he was naked under that bed sheet before! However, she smiled and blushed. "Ahem. Um, excuse me?"

Her sudden voice made Jake turn around and of course, Jake automatically covered himself with both his hands as a man would when naked. "Oh damn, I'm sorry, I thought…" Jake sighed, embarrassed again! He is at a loss for words for a moment but blushed. "This day is not going too well for me today. Well except for finally being able to talk to you that is." He said now smiling at Christie, and aware of how cute she is.

Christie covered her mouth and giggled a little. "Jake, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You do have a cute butt!" She smiled at him, still blushing.

Jake felt a little better as he pulled back his shoulders and sucked his stomach in. His chest sticks a little out as he shows off for her. "Well thank you. I do take care of myself thank you very much," Jake answered back with a smile, but kept his hands covering himself.

Brian rolled his eyes and chuckled. He remembered how he used to be with girls at Jake's age. He just snickered under his breath.

"Maybe your swim trunks are in the closet. Were you about to go swimming before this happened? Where do you swim?" Christie asked.

Jake continued to smile at her. "Well, we have a swimming pool in our backyard. "If you want, you can come over sometime. We can have a pool party. My brother and his girlfriend will be there, too. We can also barbecue. Dad has an excellent, brand new grill. Right, dad?"

Brian smiled. "You bet! Brand new and excellent!" He hoped he didn't say anything about winning the lottery.

"That sounds like fun, Jake." Christie smiled at him.

Just then, Dr. Walker came back into the room with her medical bag in hand. She sees her daughter and notices that Jake is covering himself. "Ahem, Christie Lynn Walker!"

Christie is startled at hearing her full name. She turned around and laughed a little. "Mom relax! He has swim trucks. They're in the closet."

"Then why haven't you given them to him? So, are you going to let him just stand there naked?" Janet rolls her eyes and laughed. "Okay! Since I have my break now, do you want to come with me?"

"Where are you going?" Christie asked.

"I asked your mom to come to my place because my 12-year-old daughter has a fever and my fiancé, Olivia did not want to move her," Brian said.

Christie opened the closet and grabbed Jake's swim trunks and walked up to him smiling, and accidentally (really on purpose) dropped them on the floor. "Oops! So sorry!"

"That's okay. I can get them." Jake said as he turned around and bent over to pick them up.

Christie raised her brows noticing again how he has a very cute butt. She blushed again but answered her mom's question. "Sure! I can come and help. If that's okay with you, Mr. Cassidy." Christie said with respect. She hoped that she would be sitting next to Jake in the car on the way there.

Jake quickly pulled on his trunks and tightened the string on the front of his trunks. Not having a shirt to put on he will have to go shirtless on the way home. He then turned around and smiled at Christie.

Brian looked at Jake and saw how much he is infatuated with her. He noticed Jake can't stop looking at her. "Yes, that would be okay with me Christie. Maybe you can keep my son in line?" Brian joked.

"Okay, dad! STOP, please!" Jake shook his head as he rolled his eyes. "Let's go, I want to get out of here." Jake walked over to Christie's side. Let me show you my dad's car. He has an awesome old 70's Chevy."

Christie smiled. "Wow, I love all things 70s. I'm kind of a nut about that era for some reason." Christie and Jake walked out of the hospital room. Christie can't help but not smile at Jake.

"It seems Christie is very taken with Jake, Mr. Cassidy." Janet smiled at Brian.

"Please call me, Brian. Mr. Cassidy is my father's name." Brian smiled. "After you," He said waving his hand for her to walk out first.

Janet smiled and walked out of the hospital room with Brian behind her. They watched their kids walking down the hall talking to each other ahead of them. They look at each other and chuckle. "You know I have a feeling we're going to be fast friends by the time I finish helping your daughter," Janet said to Brian.

"Yes, looks like it. My son just had a year long relationship ended. I didn't think he would jump into another one as quick as he did like this." Brian told Janet.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," Janet answered.

 **Parking Garage**

They all walked out the front doors of the hospital and to Brian's car. Brian unlocked the car doors. He opened the door for Janet. Jake already paved the door for Christie. "Chivalry is not dead when it comes to the Cassidy men, I see," Janet said smiling as she got in the car.

"See, what I told you about my dad's car Christie! Awesome isn't it?" Jake said smiling.

"Wow, yes, very cool car! Almost looks like the General Lee from 'The Dukes of Hazzard'! Which by the way I love that show! My mom bought me the whole series on DVD. I love it! And that Bo Duke is so cute!" Christie said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, are you kidding me? I love that show too! You should bring the DVD's over some time, and we can both have a marathon night!" Jake chirped.

"Great idea! Maybe we can do it over this weekend?" Christie says smiling.

Jake still can't help but smile at her. "Then it's a date?"

"Yes Jake, it's a date!" Christie said, as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Jake's body just tingled all over when he felt her kiss him on the cheek. He was almost speechless after that but opened the door letting Christie get in first.

Brian blushed a little. "Well, no it's not I guess. Good manners are how I was taught. And I have taught my boys the same thing. To respect women and to be nice to others."

Janet heard the whole conversation between her daughter and Jake and smiled hearing what Brian said to her, too. "Glad to know that! I might be thankful then that Christie met Jake."

Christie got into the back seat first, and Jake slides in next to her. He looked at her and smiled. He put on his seat belt and reached over Christie for her seat belt. Jake got pretty close to her face and saw how fantastic she looked. He saw her smile with her bright blue eyes. He suddenly stole himself a deep kiss as he clicked her seat belt into place.

Brian started to drive home when he looked in his rearview mirror and noticed Jake kiss Christie. In his mind, he's saying, 'Way to go son!' He just knew this would be a much better relationship with him than he had with Heather, his now cousin.

Christie was startled at first by Jake's kiss. However, she did give into his kiss. As Jake broke the kiss, he just stared at her smiling. She smiled back, as her cheeks were so flushed. Her eyes fluttered a little showing she was startled. It was the nicest first full on kiss she has ever had. Jake sat back smiling as well.

They never said a word to each other the whole ride home. Jake took Christie's hand in his and noticed how soft, and smooth her skin was. He rubbed the back of her hand against his cheek.

* * *

 **Unknown Location - Holley, New York**

 **Abandoned House**

Charlie is making a favorite dish of Amanda's on a barbecue grill that he had brought into this dilapidated old house which happens to be pork ribs. The smell of the ribs filled the house with the aroma of food.

Amanda can smell the ribs, feeling so hungry now. She wonders what Charlie wants or why he's doing this to her. She continues to try and get the ropes off from her wrists. She can't help thinking of Luke and hoping he is okay.

Charlie walks over with a small plate of half a dozen ribs with barbecue sauce on them and a beer. He sits down in the chair next to Amanda. She looks at the ribs on the plate and looks back up to Charlie, and she can feel her mouth watering under the duct tape. She just looks away from him.

Charlie picked up a nice thick piece of rib and took a bite from it like a dog taunting her with it. "Mmmmm, this is so good!" He purposely gets sauce around his mouth and smiles at her.

Amanda sighed and shook her head a little, and she felt her stomach grumbling.

"Do you want some Mandy?" He dangles a piece of barbecue rib above her head teasing her with it.

Amanda is frustrated, and her stomach won't stop grumbling. Her eyes say yes to the food.

Charlie grins at her, then decides to give her some..."Alright, I will take the tape off. On one condition...that you make me happy...and you know what I mean."

Amanda closes her eyes for a brief moment, sighs and looks into Charlie's eyes for a second, then shakes her head 'yes'. She knows what Charlie wants. Even though she hates him with everything in her, she starts to devise a plan to get herself loose.

Charlie reaches out and slowly takes the duct tape off her mouth. "Remember what I said now."

"Oh my god, that smells so good! Please take the rope off my hands so I can eat it."

Charlie looks at her in the eyes, tries to see if she has anything going on in her head. "I swear Mandy if you do anything other than what I want to do with you...to you. You will never see Luke again, and I will beat your ass till you are black and blue, you got me!?"

Amanda heard what he said and took a big gulp, but tries to maintain her plan to herself. "Fine, yes Charlie. I know what you want. Just please I need something to eat I didn't even have breakfast this morning!"

Charlie is a little hesitant, but then puts the plate down on the chair and gets up as he starts to undo the rope around her wrists. He keeps her ankles tied up, though. He picks up the plate of ribs and hands it to Amanda.

Amanda quickly grabs the plate and takes one of the barbecue ribs and tears into it as an animal starving. "Mmmmm, oh my god this is so good!"

Charlie chuckled a little. "Well, you did like my cooking when we were together." He watches her eat like a dog.

Amanda although famished she eats the ribs, still watches his body language and his hands.

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Maria's Bedroom**

Olivia looked at her watch and saw that it was getting close to five o'clock. She was sitting up on Maria's bed, keeping a close eye on her. Maria was curled up with her head on Olivia's lap. Olivia strokes her daughter's hair, hoping that letting her sleep will not harm whatever is going on with her. She's hoping that Danny was on his way home. Olivia is happy that Jake is on his way home with his dad.

Maria moved a little as she curled up more into Olivia. "Mom I'm still hot." She squirmed a little and was restless.

"I know I'm sorry baby. Be patient, help is coming. I love you." Olivia wondered what she caught on the streets and sighed. She kissed her daughter's forehead, keeping the bed sheet and blanket off of her.

"I love you, too!" Maria replied as she laid her head on Olivia's lap.

Olivia sighed as she took her cell phone out of her pocket and looked to see if there are any messages, but there was not. "I think I should call Danny and see if he is on his way home." Olivia dialed video call to Danny as usual, hoping he will answer.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf does). All other characters are mine.

AUTHOR'S WARNING: Mild violence, sexual torture, absolutely no private sexual parts mentioned, nor sexual words.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

* * *

 **Abandoned House - Holley, New York**

When Amanda finished the ribs which didn't take long to scarf down, she looked at Charlie, as she held her hands up showing him the sauce all over them, and her mouth. "Can I have some napkins to wipe this off me?"

Charlie looks at her with a small grin. "I have a better way to take off that barbecue sauce."

Amanda sighed and shook her head at the same time rolling her eyes and thought to herself, 'Oh god! Someone, please find me and get me out of here!'

"Remember what I said, Mandy?"

"Just stop calling me that! You know how much I hate being called that!"

"You are here in my place, with my rules!" He then reaches behind her and starts to tie her wrists to the bed again.

"No! Please, if you just leave them off I will do what you ask of me."

"Nope, my rules..." Charlie tied both her wrists back to the bed on each side. As he does this, he uses his mouth up and down each finger sucking on her fingers, eating all the barbecue sauce off each finger. "Mmmm...hmm...you taste oh so good!"

Amanda closes her eyes feeling disgusted as she moves her face to the other side away from his sucking on her fingers. "Are you done, Charlie? Come on already!"

Charlie stands back up quickly, hearing her and starts to get irritated with her attitude. "Listen up Mandy..." He grabs Amanda's jaw holding her pulling her to his face. "You will regret not listening to me. You are asking for it." He then leans into her and uses his tongue lapping up the barbecue sauce around her mouth, as he then delves his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss good and hard on her.

Amanda is startled at his abruptness, as she squirms trying to get him off of her attempting to say "No" to him. Tears again start rolling down her face, knowing what he wants.

Charlie is adamant on what he wants with Amanda and then stopped the kiss. He then straddles her once again as he sits on her legs. He leans over to the side and grabs a pair of scissors on a side table as he shows them to her. He starts at the bottom of her shirt, and begins to cut upwards and cuts the shirt off of her and throws it to the floor.

Amanda started to shake a little feeling extremely vulnerable, she is not able to move her hands to cover herself in front. "Charlie, please don't do this...this is criminal! Charlie, I have a boyfriend! He is a detective do you hear me? He could be out there trying to find me!"

Charlie looks at her with somewhat of an angry face. "Well, then...your boyfriend can watch me have sex with you then!" He reached down to the floor just a little under the bed and picked up a video camera. "I will record us having sex for posterity, how about that!?" He sets it on the table next to the bed and turns it on to record.

Amanda looks white as a ghost now knowing what she is not prepared for. As she lies there on the bed just in her sports bra and jogging pants, she begins shaking her head back and forth. "No please don't do this Charlie! Why the hell are you doing this!? You cheated on me you hit me when I was pregnant with Luke! I don't understand you anymore! When my friends find me Charlie they are going to lock you up and throw away the key!"

This was infuriating Charlie hearing what she said when he then cut off her jogging pants and throwing those on the ground. "This is gonna be good! You are going to feel every inch of me, Mandy, I'm going to do you so hard you won't ever want to do your boyfriend again!"

Amanda is not terrified of him as much as she was when he abused her eleven years ago when she became pregnant. She starts to shiver feeling cold suddenly and tried again to get her hands free once again.

Charlie then unbuttons his shirt taking it off, smiling at her with a wink. "Oh don't you worry. I'm going to rock your world." He kneels up and unzips his pants, and pushes them off along with his briefs.

Amanda can't help but notice his excitement, and it was staring right at her! Her thoughts were screaming at her, 'Oh god, Nick, please find me fast!' Her breathing is already rapid and heavy, as she closed her eyes tightly. She wishes Olivia would come barreling in the door and taking him down with one shot!

As her eyes are shut tightly, as Charlie also cut off her sports bra and lastly her panties. She was completely naked and shaking knowing she has no control over what is about to happen. She thinks, 'Oh, god help me!'

Charlie doesn't waste any time as he lays his body on top of hers feeling what he remembered when he was married to her years ago.

 **Central Park - New York City, New York**

 **West Side "The Ramble"**

 **In The Cave**

Danny and Rebecca are sleeping in each other's arms, after having a beautiful moment of love making time together for the very first time, feeling content with one another. Rebecca is starting to wake up, and she felt Danny's arms around her and smiled as she lightly ran her fingers over his incredible muscled chest. She whispered, "Danny? Hey, hot stuff of mine. Are you awake?"

Danny smiled feeling her hands on his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "Well, I am now. Wow, is all I can say. My first time was with the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with, was awesome!" He sat up on the cold rock, although he can't tell very much because his body is still warm.

"Awesome is one word to put how it felt for me. It was unbelievably amazingly so perfect for me." Rebecca told him, as she turned and rolled on top of him laying against his body once again to feel his body against hers. She began kissing his chest, working her way down to his firm abs.

Suddenly, Danny's cell phone began to ring. Danny is startled. "Oh geez! Rebecca! That's my mom's ringtone! Hurry get your clothes on. My phone is on video chat just for her. She always wants to see me when we talk! Hurry!" he laughed. "This is not the time for my mom to see me naked and with a girl! She'd kick my ass if she knew that we just had sex!"

The cell phone kept ringing, and Rebecca was startled as well but smiled and was happy she had been with the man she loves for the first time. She quickly gets dressed. "Okay, I'm dressed! Hurry Danny!"

Danny stood up and frantically searched around for his clothes. He is now aware how dark it was in the cave. He is pretty much feeling around for his clothes when his flashlight batteries go out. "Oh, crap!" He yells to Rebecca. "Rebecca! Grab the phone quick! Go outside and answer it for me, please!"

Rebecca nodded and took the phone and ran outside hoping she will not trip and fall. She gets out of the cave and then quickly answered the phone. "Hello, Miss Benson! It's Rebecca!"

 _"Rebecca! Is Danny around? I would like to see him. I just wanted to make sure he was all right. I noticed the time and wanted to see if he was on his way home." Olivia answered and saw that Rebecca looked flushed. "Are you okay, Rebecca?" Olivia asked_

"Yeah I guess so. Why?" Rebecca answered then questioned a little nervously.

 _"You look flushed! Are you sure you are okay?" Olivia answered and asked._

Meanwhile, in the cave, Danny can't seem to find his underwear, he doesn't have his pants in his hand. He's frantically trying to find them. He can't go home without his underwear! "Come on! Stupid flashlight!" He is bending down trying to feel for his clothing on the ground and getting more frustrated by the minute.

He finally felt them and picked them up. But of course, Danny didn't realize how small the cave was where he was at that point. As he stood up, he whacked his head pretty hard. "OWW!" He cried as he held onto his head. Just then, he became extremely dizzy, and he lost his balance and fell backward landing smack dab on something very prickly. He let out a loud yell, "OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

He quickly grabbed his pants and shirt and stumbled out of the cave in a world of hurt. He's holding his head as he came out of the cave. His back is to Rebecca revealing a couple dozen or more cactus needles deep in his butt cheeks. "Rebecca! Get them out! Get them out! It feels like my ass is on fire!"

Rebecca jumped back startled. However, she accidentally held the phone out in front of her without realizing it thinking Danny was going to fall on top of her. Olivia could see what was happening.

 _Olivia had a full view of cactus needles embedded in her son's bare butt! She heard him yelling out in pain."What the…? Rebecca?" Olivia shouted back. "Why is my son NAKED! Oh, my god Rebecca! How did he get those in his butt! Where did he land on a cactus?"_

Rebecca was mortified that she accidentally was showing Miss Benson her son's bare ass! She's embarrassed now. "I'm so sorry Miss Benson! I have no idea what happened either!" She told her trying not to mention the fact she just had sex with her son.

 _Olivia is shaking her head. "This just doesn't happen! What is going on? I feel like I'm in a movie or something!" Olivia says out loud, and then suddenly she remembered something, from years ago. When she and Brian were sitting on a park bench near 'The Ramble' in Central Park._

 _When Olivia and Brian snuck off to see a cave she knew about and wanted to make out with him. She then thought for a moment just as her eyes widen she remembered the same thing had happened. However, it happened to her, not as bad as Danny, just a few. At least, Brian was there to pull them out of her ass!_

 _"Oh, my god Danny! Get that prickly ass back home right now! If you did not have those cactus needles in your ass right now, I would kick it!" She now knows what he and Rebecca were doing in there, and rolled her eyes. "Get home now!" She remembered how painful it was to get them out! She cringes and almost begins to feel sorry for Danny!_

Rebecca cringes herself because she can't see how Danny will be able to put his underwear or pants on! "Oh, my gosh Danny! I'm so sorry!" How are you going to sit down!?"

"OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!" Danny is in so much pain; he almost wished he had not shown Rebecca the cave. He can't regret, however, making love to her. He turned back around to her, as he covered himself up with his shirt. "It stings and burns so bad!" Tears of pain were running down his face. He was so angry with himself. "Ouch! Ouch! Mommy! It hurts so badly! I can't put my underwear or pants back on! What am I going to do!?" Danny told her with his red face flooded with tears.

 _Olivia heard Danny calling her 'mommy.' The only times he has ever had called her that is when he was either in real pain or real scared. And it was both. She sighed. "Baby. You have to call your dad. He is on the way back home with Jake. He's bringing a doctor to the house. Maria is not feeling well. She has a fever. Tell Rebecca to call him for you, okay? I love you!" She can see the pain evident on Danny's face._

"I love you too, mom!" Danny said wishing he could sit down right now.

"I'm so sorry Miss Benson! It's all my fault. Please don't be angry with Danny," Rebecca told her. She shows signs of concern for him as well.

 _"Rebecca, honey, it's okay. I'm sorry. I'm not mad at either of you." Olivia sighed. "I just know what he is feeling. Believe me! Call his dad. Tell him to pick you up."_

"I'll do that right now. I will see you later, Miss Benson. Bye!" Rebecca hung up.

Danny tried to put his shirt around his waist. At least, he has covered himself in front. He can't sit down at all, now. Rebecca turned him around to see how red and sore the skin is from the needles. She felt sick that she is partially responsible.

Nevertheless, inside, she is laughing a little. She remembered as a little girl she would watch those cartoons. A character would land on a cactus on their ass. At that time, she thought it was funny. Now her boyfriend is in this same position. She covered her mouth looking at him because she felt a burst of laughter coming on. She tried so hard not to laugh, but it just comes out as she began to laugh.

Danny looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Why are you laughing? This is NOT funny, Rebecca! It hurts and stings like hell!" He frowned at her. Having Rebecca laugh at him is hurting his feelings.

"Danny…I…I'm so sorry…." She does feel sorry for him. "Baby, I'm sorry I did not mean to laugh. It just reminded me of those cartoons when I was little. I love you!" She tried to console him and kissed him. "If I could I would kiss that cute little ass of yours. I wish you didn't have this horrible pain..."

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Please just call my dad!" Danny yelled at her not meaning to.

Rebecca sighed, but she understands. She looked at his dad's number from his contact list and dialed it. She waited for him to answer.

 _"Hello?" A woman's voice answers._

"Oh! Is Mr. Cassidy there? I need to talk to him. It's an emergency." Rebecca replied.

 _"Yes, he is. But, he's driving now. What's the emergency?" Janet asked._

"He needs to come to Central Park. His son, Danny well, he got into a minor personal accident. It isn't good – he's in pain." Rebecca had a hard time explaining without giving out too much information.

 _Janet looked over at Brian. "Brian, it's a young girl with something about your son, Danny. She said you had to come to Central Park before you go home. He got himself into some trouble, and he has no way of leaving where he is at the moment." Janet told him._

Brian looked confused. He's aware that he is about to pass Central Park in a few minutes. "Okay. Tell him I'm almost there already. Where is he located?" Brian asks.

 _Janet puts the phone back to her ear. "Where are you right now?" Janet asks the girl._

"We're on the west side in the wooded area. Danny can't move from where he is right now. He well…" Rebecca sighed. "We are in front of a cave near 'The Ramble.' Please hurry! He can't sit down. The cactus needles are thick and deep. He says they sting and burn him very painful for him."

 _"Oh wow! Did he fall on a cactus plant?" Janet asked Rebecca._

I do not know what happened. He was in the cave by himself. I was standing outside of the cave." Rebecca told her. "I have to go right now; please hurry!" Rebecca hung up the phone.

 **Parking Lot - West Side**

Janet hung up then looked over at Brian. She is quite confused. "Where in New York City are there cactus plants?" Janet asked Brian.

"What!?" Brian reached the wooded side of Central Park where 'The Ramble' is, and quickly parked.

Jake and Christie can't believe what they are hearing. "Dad? What happened to Danny!? Why is she asking about cactus plants for?" Jake asked.

Brian suddenly remembered something that happened years ago. "Oh no! Now I know! Oh, my god! My fiancé had the same situation happen to her a couple of years before you were born, Jake. Oh, man! I had to go and tell him about the cave." Brian turned the car off and looked over at Janet. "How are we going to get him in the car? He can't even sit down!"

"Well, we have to find him first, and then we can figure out what to do." Janet turned to her daughter. "Christie, will you please stay here with Jake? I do not want to embarrass Danny any further than he already is, okay?"

"Sure mom. I understand." Christie made a cringing look on her face. She couldn't imagine being stuck with cactus needles. "What about calling an ambulance? If you can help him, he would not have to go to the hospital." Christie suggested.

Janet looked at Brian. "We can just follow the ambulance back to your place if you think that would work better for you."

Brian sighed. "I guess that would be the best idea." Brian got his radio out and called out. "This is NYPD SVU Detective Brian Cassidy to Central."

 _"This is Central, go ahead SVU."_

"I need a bus at Central Park, West Side near 'The Ramble.' Please hurry! My son is hurt! I have a doctor here on hand. I just need a ride for him to my house!" Brian said into the radio.

 _"Bus en route SVU, ETA 10 minutes."_

"Okay! Come on, I know where he is, unfortunately," Brian sighed knowing that this is his fault for telling him about the cave. He got out of the car, as Janet followed him.

"I'm sorry this has happened to your Danny. I can't imagine the pain he is in. About a couple years ago, I had someone come in with the needles from a cactus plant. He had fallen on it. However, he caught them in his right arm. His whole arm swelled up. It took us about three hours just to get them out surgically. I don't know if it will be like that or not for your son, Brian." Janet told him.

Brian is upset to think how much pain Danny is in. "I can't reflect on that right now." Brian started to run towards 'The Ramble'.

Janet runs with him towards wherever this cave was supposed to be. As they reach the hill where the cave was, they begin to run up the hill. Brian saw Rebecca with Danny. He shook his head in disbelief as they reach them. "Danny!"

"Dad! Oh, man! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! Please get these needles out of my ass! Please! I can't take this pain anymore!" Danny turned around and showed him the cactus needles in his skin. "I can't put my underwear or pants on!" Danny said, not realizing there was a woman also walking up the hill with his dad.

"Oh, wow! Brian that looks bad!" His cheeks were already starting to swell up. "There must be a few dozen needles in him," Janet told him a little out of breath.

"What! Who is that!?" Danny turned around quickly and looked at his dad. "Dad! Damn it! Why did you bring a stranger - and a WOMAN!? This CAN'T be happening to me!" Danny turned a bright red in embarrassment. He turned back around quickly keeping his shirt in front of him making sure he tied it tight, so it does not fall off him.

"Hey Danny, watch your mouth there are ladies present here. No! Danny hang on a minute! She's a doctor! I called for an ambulance. You will be able to lie down on your stomach." Brian told him.

Rebecca is not sure what to say. She felt just as embarrassed as Danny does. "Mr. Cassidy. I'm just really sorry. It was all my fault. I pushed him to show me the cave; and…things got a little heated if you know what I mean." Rebecca finally blurted out. She began to shed a few tears. She never wanted Danny to get hurt at all. Especially like this!

"Rebecca, I know. I did the same thing with his mother years ago. She got the cactus needles stuck in her rear, too! It was inside this very same cave! Do not tell Olivia I said that, though, Please!" Olivia would probably kill Brian if she knew he shared that bit of information. "I think someone should go into that cave with a dozen lanterns and get those cactus plants out of there. They are small, but they sure do hurt and sting when in the skin."

Just then, an ambulance siren can be heard not far off. One could tell that it was getting closer. Rebecca looked at Danny with a sad look on her face. "Danny. I'm so sorry. I love you!" She told him wiping her tears.

Danny looked at her. His face is red from being in pain. He bites his lip and quietly says to her, "I know. I'm sorry for bringing you here. Nevertheless, I do not regret making love to you. It was worth it. It was our first time. I love you, too!" He leaned carefully into her. He felt the stiffness kicking in around his hips as well as the pain. He kissed her softly on her lips. He cringed after trying to stand up straight again.

Two paramedics quickly run up the hill with a backboard, a blanket and a couple of pillows and medical bags. "What do we have here, sir?" One paramedic asked.

Danny shut his eyes a moment and turned his back to the paramedics showing them what the problem is. He is completely and horribly embarrassed. Even for his dad. After all, he was the one that told him about the cave.

The second paramedic saw the cactus needles in the posterior of the young man, and just quietly mouths the word, 'Wow!' "Okay, who is the doctor here?"

"I am sir. My name is Dr. Janet Walker." She showed them her ID badge. "I have done this before. His dad wants you to follow us to his home. He is not at the 3rd stage of this problem, yet. He will not need to get them out surgically. We will have to move fast. Just get him in the ambulance and I will go with you." Janet tells them.

The paramedics look at Danny, "Danny, we have pillows you can lay your stomach on. The backboard is a bit hard. We can only put the blanket over your back. It can't touch your rear at all. I'm sorry, but you will have to stick it out until we get you to the ambulance." He just realized he made a bad pun (joke) unintentionally. "Sorry, that came out wrong!"

Danny sighed and looked at his dad and his girlfriend. He already felt embarrassed enough. "Not a problem," Danny said as he bent down slowly. He cringed, the pain was so bad. He tried to lay on the backboard on his stomach. Luckily, he had his shirt covering him from the front. "Ouch! Owwww! It's so painful! Dad, you have to get people in there to get those cactus plants out! This can't happen to anyone else!"

Brian just nodded. He thinks that he could call maintenance from Central Park to take care of it after he gets Danny home and taken care of first. "Janet is there anything you can give him for the pain right now? His face is so red. That only happens when he is in pain. He has had incidents in the past years that prove it." Brian told her.

"I can't give him anything right now. We have to wait until we get him to your house." Janet explained. "Let's hurry, though! I'll see you there!"

As the paramedics carefully carry Danny down the hill to the pathway, almost every step produces more pain to his rear. He buried his face in the pillow trying hard not to scream out in pain.

"The address of my home is 455 Harding Way in Murray Hill. Please hurry! I will follow behind you since you're able to go faster with lights and sirens on." Brian told them.

The paramedics just nodded as they walked as fast as they could to the ambulance. They get there as Janet opened the back doors of the ambulance for them. They carefully lifted him up onto the gurney, and then pushed the gurney into the back of the ambulance.

One paramedic gets in the back, with Janet. The other paramedic runs up to the driver's side and gets in. They then drive off to Detective Cassidy's home.

Brian quickly ran to his car and started it. He backed up from his parking spot and quickly followed behind the ambulance. "Hey! Are you two all right in the back? Hope you have your seat belts on back there!" Brian said in a rush to get home.

"Yeah, dad. Is Danny going to be okay? What happened to him?" Jake asked as he held Christie's hand. He is worried about his brother.

"Jake. First, let me tell you something. I don't want you ever, and I mean ever to go into that cave near 'The Ramble' you hear me? Never!" Brian told him sternly while looking at him in his rear view mirror.

"All right dad, I promise. Is this because Danny got hurt in there? Did something bite him or something?" Jake asked.

"You can say that… about three dozen cactus bites to his butt!" Brian said remembering how it was with Olivia when she had them stuck in her as well. He remembered how bad they were stinging her. The redness and swelling were horrible. She couldn't sit down or lay down on her back for at least a week after they were taken out. He almost wanted to have it happen to him instead of Olivia. However, that was fun to be able to put the cream on her cute little sexy ass. Brian rather smiled as he remembered that part.

* * *

 **Abandoned House - Holley, New York**

After awhile of Charlie groping and kissing Amanda letting her feel him against her, teasing her he felt her body feeling aroused and hears her breath quicken. He looks into her eyes. "Come on Mandy...you don't like this?"

Amanda shakes her head 'no', as she shivers feeling the cold air in the old house.

Charlie dismisses her no, making sure her hands were tied down. He looks at her beautiful hot body and grins at her as he starts to run his hand over her shoulder. She gets a chill from his touch and moves her shoulder from is touch. Tears start falling, wishing this was just a dream, and thinks about her son Luke and Nick.

Charlie's hand slowly ran over her ample breasts softly as he kissed her mouth roughly and gave her a deep french kiss. His hand moves between them as he moved one of her legs further apart, and then he teases her by barely touching her with his manhood. He wants to torture her first before he rapes her.

Amanda now is crying, and groans because she does not want this from Charlie! She can't help her body's natural reaction to sex. She has never been raped in her life, and now she is terrified.

* * *

 **Central Park - New York City, New York**

 **West Side "The Ramble"**

Josh kept walking around the area where he found Charlie Decker's wallet. But, he walked clear over to the parking lot on the west end, he continued looking down on the ground to find anything that seemed not right. He walked through the parking lot toward where the street was. He walked for the next fifteen minutes when finally he saw a piece of folded up paper. He reached down to pick it up from the tip of the paper, not wanting to get fingerprints on it. He carefully opened it up and noticed it was a receipt from a Home Depot

* * *

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

Twenty-Five Minutes Later...

The ambulance reached Brian's home. Brian was following right behind them. "Okay, kids. Hurry, get into the house. Christie, do you mind staying with Jake downstairs while we tend to his brother?" Brian asked her.

"Sure Mr. Cassidy, I don't mind at all." Christie smiled at Jake.

Jake got out of the car first and reached out to Christie to help her out of the car. "We can watch some TV or something if you like until we can see Danny. Or, we could play cards, or we can play some pool. We have an excellent game room in the house!" Jake said to her.

"Sounds like fun. Oh, wait! Didn't my mom come here to help your little sister, too? Maybe I should help with your sister while mom helps Danny!" Christie said.

"Yeah she did. I almost forgot." Jake sighed. "Well, it might take a while for your mom to help Danny."

The paramedics quickly but carefully got Danny out of the ambulance. Brian went to the front door and opened it for them. "Okay, come on in!"

 **Maria's Bedroom**

Olivia had dozed off while holding Maria in her lap. Olivia suddenly woke to voices downstairs. She sighed somewhat happily that Brian is home with Jake and Danny. She is hopeful that Brian brought a doctor to help Maria and Danny's problems.

 **Family Room**

"Danny's room is upstairs to the right, and three doors down!" I have to get to my fiancé and daughter. I will be with you in a bit. Janet, come with me first. Don't forget your medical bag!" Brian said while running up the stairs.

Janet just nodded and ran up the stairs behind him. She followed him into the room.

 **Maria's Bedroom**

"Honey! I'm here. Jake is home, too! I have the doctor here." Brian looked at Maria and saw that she's flushed. He then felt her head. "Wow! She is burning up! Honey, this is Dr. Janet Walker."

"Thank you, Dr. Walker, for coming as fast as you could. I think my daughter needs the standard immunizations. These are usually for school, but I believe she had contracted something." She looked at Brian and sighed before she explained. "Brian and another colleague of mine found her on the streets a few days ago. She had been living on the streets for at least three years that I know of. Before that, I'm sure she has never had any shots before coming into this country. Please check her out!" Olivia kept talking to Janet, as she slowly moved Maria into a more comfortable position on the bed.

"Brian told me a little about this earlier today. If that is the case, she will need to have some shots. We have to find out which ones she has had and which ones she has not had." Janet said to her.

Maria woke up somewhat after hearing voices. She's not fully awake. She looked up at Olivia. "No! I said I don't like doctors! I don't like shots! Please don't give me them!" Maria started to tear up and curls more into Olivia not wanting to get needles stuck in her again. "Please!" Maria shook her head as she tried to sit up. She grabbed onto Olivia not wishing not to get any shots.

"Maria? Do you not want to feel better? You don't want to feel so sleepy all the time do you?" Olivia looked at Brian and the doctor. She whispered to Brian. "Honey, I don't like having to do this to Maria. She'll feel like she has been taken and tortured!" Olivia teared up.

"No! No! I do not like needles! Please!" Maria whined and sounded cranky due to her illness and fatigue.

Janet feels sorry for Maria but knows she has to have these immunizations. She opened her medical bag and took out several already filled syringes, with their caps on. She placed them on the little table next to her bed.

Olivia saw how many syringes she has, and sighed heavily, hurting for Maria already. She felt Maria has been through something so traumatic. Olivia just wants Maria to get healthy again. However, she needs to know what she has right now that is making her so sick, and burning up. "Can you tell me what immunizations she should have?" Olivia asked.

Brian sits down on Maria's bed next to Olivia, with Maria between them, seeing how much Maria is scared as he put his arm around her to try to comfort Maria as well.

Dr. Walker is very concerned about Maria's health. Also concerned about her fear of needles. "Before I discuss any of this with you, Brian and Olivia, I would prefer that we not talk about 'shots' in Maria's presence. Let's step out of the room and I will share some information with you."

Olivia gently lays Maria down on her bed and walked out with Brian and Dr. Walker into the hallway.

Dr. Walker continued, "It's important that we not guess which vaccines Maria has had and has not had. The standard vaccines and immunizations for children include Meningococcal, which is used to prevent meningitis and blood infections. I suspect that she has some blood infection. Once we determine what her infection is, we can stop and slow down the process with the correct type of injection. But, at the point, it would be worse to guess."

Brian has a pale look on his face, hearing what might be wrong with Maria. He puts an arm around Olivia sensing her fear, and he tries to comfort her.

Janet looks at them, "Then, there is HPV, which is used for cervical and anal cancer. There is no way we should inject her with HPV at this time. One of the most important immunizations is the one for Tetanus-diphtheria, pertussis and whooping cough it's known, as you probably know as 'Tdap.' If she has never had this immunization yet, it will be significant that she receive it. But again we have to find out."

Olivia and Brian listen intently to what Dr. Walker is saying. Olivia then shook her head and looked at Brian. "Brian, this is just too much for me! We have only had her with us for a few days, and now she has a fever! She also is tired, and she is coughing! To make it all worse, she sleeps alot, and when she does, it doesn't last very long. I'm so worried that if we wait much longer, it will all get worse!"

Dr. Walker, to assure and calm both Brian and Olivia, says, "I can give her a standard antibiotic and something to ease the fever and the cough for the next few days. In the meantime, we can do a more thorough exam to determine what standard immunizations she has had or needs." Janet paused a moment then continued. "I'm concerned about her reaction to the word 'shot.' It's very abnormal. We must be able to help her understand the benefits of medicine to her and to help her see that an injection can be safe and simple when done properly."

"Can we go back to Maria now? I should be with her right now." Olivia tells her.

Dr. Walker nodded, as they all walk back into Maria's room. Olivia walked around the other side of Maria's bed. She grabbed a stuffed animal for her to hold onto. "I'm here baby. Daddy is too." Olivia told her as she put an arm around Maria.

Maria looked at Olivia and Brian, then back to the doctor with eyes wide. She doesn't know what is going to happen to her. Maria hugged Olivia. "Am I going to get a shot?" Maria looked back to the doctor again.

Dr. Walker stepped over to Maria. "Maria sweetheart, we're not going to give you anything but some medicine that you can take with milk or water. You have a fever and a cough that we can take care of right now. However, we are going to care for you and get you better. You're very important to your mom, your daddy and me. You're a beautiful girl and can be very strong. We're going to need your help so that you can get healthy again. If, later on, we have to give you other medicine you will need to be helpful and a big girl."

Olivia gave Maria a kiss on the head and says to her, "Baby, when you get better with the pills that Dr. Walker gives you, it would be good for us to talk about why you have such a fear of needles. Would you be willing to talk to daddy and me about that? Sometimes talking about something that bothers us helps to lower our fears. We can talk about that when you are better."

Maria looked up at Brian and Olivia and hesitates, but she does want to feel better. She gave a slight nod of her head and buried more into Olivia.

 **Family Room**

Christie and Jake were talking to each other on the couch. They were holding hands and smiling at each other. "Jake! I think mom is going to be with your sister for now. I think I had better get upstairs to help. Can you wait for me? Your brother needs that pain medication so he can wait till she gets there." Christie tells Jake.

As she said that, the paramedics came back downstairs and were about to leave when Jake saw them. "Hey! Did you guys give my brother any pain medication?" Jake asked.

"As a matter of fact, Dr. Walker said she was going to do that. She has the necessary tools to remove the cactus needles. We put some antibiotic ointment on him in the areas that were red to guard against any infection that might occur." One paramedic informed Jake.

"You mean that's all you are going to do to help him?!" Jake angrily said as he stood up. "Well, that is not going to help him much!"

"I'm sorry." One paramedic responded. "But that is all she told us to do! She will take over from this point. We have done our job, and we just got another call, which means we have to get out of here."

I'm sure your brother is going to be fine." The second paramedic said to him, as they turned and head for the door on their way to their vehicle.

"I can't believe it! Where did they get their training! What kind of paramedics are they! Come on Christie, let us go upstairs. I have to see how he's doing. I don't like my brother being in so much pain." Jake said to her.

Christie sighed. She's not sure what they will accomplish, but she reluctantly followed Jake up the stairs.

 **Maria's Bedroom**

Brian and Olivia continued to hold Maria. She looked at Dr. Walker and began to share some of her feelings and concerns. "Dr. Walker, Maria is very special to us. Some of the events in her young life were quite traumatic. For one thing, she was abducted, and who knows what took place. We were told later that she was left with some emotional scars." Olivia stroked Maria's hair making note of how feverish she still is. "Maria is a twelve-year-old girl, but when Maria was reviewed before we adopted her, the experts suggest that right now she has some behavior and thoughts of an eight to a nine-year-old child. Her developmental skills are lagging behind as well. Educationally she is about three school grades behind other kids her age. She would be in the sixth grade if everything were on schedule with her. We just want to be careful with her and not force her into anything she does not need. She has enough adjusting to do over the next few months."

"We appreciate the concern you have for her, Dr. Walker," Brian told her.

"Please call me Janet, as I'm sure we will be fast friends since my daughter is infatuated with your son Jake." Janet laughed a little.

Both Olivia and Brian smiled at her comment.

"Well, then, Janet; I also think you're right about going slowly until the oral medicine you will give her lowers her fever while we check into the immunizations she will need," Olivia said. She sighed while holding Maria closer.

Janet reached into her medical bag and took out the two antibiotic pills, which she hands to Brian. "Here are the pills for her to take. Give her two more pills every eight hours. She can take it with water." She gives a prescription bottle of the antibiotics to Brian.

Brian reached over for the glass of water that is on the dresser. "Okay Maria, take these with the water." He handed Maria the pills and the glass of water.

Maria puts the pills into her mouth and drinks some water. She tries too quickly to swallow, and she gags a little. She kept drinking the water until the pills go down. Dr. Walker, Brian, and Olivia are pleased to see her finish taking the pills.

Janet patted Olivia on her shoulder and assures her everything will be all right and smiles at her. It was a small step, but a big advancement for Maria to make.

 **Danny's Bedroom**

Jake and Christie walked in. "Hey, bro!" Jake gets a glimpse of his brother who is on his bed face down. He can't miss the fact that his brother's ass is not only visible; it's visible with dozens of cactus needles sticking out of it! "Holy smokes Danny! I'm sorry! That looks so painful! They must be about two inches long!"

Christie covered her mouth in amazement and cringed. Just looking at those sharp cactus needles stuck in Danny almost makes her sick. She also seemed to experience the pain as well.

Danny can't move because he's in so much pain. He feels appreciative that the paramedics covered his ass with an ointment that helps stop an infection as well as contributing to calm the stinging. However, it looks messy. "Jake, you got to get that doctor in here! I need some real pain medication! My ass is stinging and hurting so badly!" Danny said to him. He doesn't realize there is a girl in the room until he hears her say something.

"Danny, if you like, I'm sure I can get you some pain medication from my mom!" Christie said to Danny.

Danny is suddenly startled and embarrassed to hear a female voice. His first reaction is to turn over or cover up, but he can't move in any direction! He blurted out, "What the…Jake who…who is that? She shouldn't be here! Get her out of here! I do not want anyone else seeing my ass like this! I don't wish to be on display here! It's unfortunate enough to have my ass exposed; it's, even more, embarrassing having it full of cactus needles and covered in white cream! Jake, who is this girl? I will never live this down now!" Danny plants his face into his pillow and is about to scream not only for his pain but also for pure embarrassment.

Christie can see why he would be upset. She only wanted to help. She sighed, and looked at Jake. "I'll see if mom needs any help with Maria. Sorry Jake! I'm sorry Danny. I didn't mean to embarrass you more." Christie said as she kissed Jake lightly on his cheek, running her hand down his arm smiling, and left the room.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf does). All other characters are mine.

 **AUTHOR'S WARNING:** Intense love scene, and skinny-dipping.

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

* * *

 **Abandoned House - Holley, New York**

Charlie had been taunting and torturing Amanda for a while now, letting her just get a taste of what he was going to do to her. He kissed Amanda's body just about everywhere giving her small little rousing kisses in places that drove her over the edge when they were together before.

Amanda's body reacted to the impulses, she couldn't control the urges he was giving her. "Charlie please stop this! I can't control what my body does!" She said raising her voice. "I have hated you ever since what you did to me and the baby!" She tries to get lose from the ropes.

Charlie suddenly backhanded Amanda on both sides of her face. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Amanda cried out in pain.

He then gets off of her and stood up looking down at her naked body shaking his head. "Just as always. You were a whore then, and you still are now! You bitch!" Charlie turns and walks to the bathroom and slams the door shut.

Amanda shudders from the cold, and heaving in pain she endured from him slapping her as she quickly struggled to free herself from the ropes.

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Maria's Bedroom**

Christie walked into Maria's room, and saw Jake's dad and smiled at him. Then she sees his wife. (Not knowing they are not married yet.) "Hello, Mrs. Cassidy. My name is Christie. I came to help my mom. I'm glad I came. It sure was a pleasure, and it was fun meeting your sons. You must be proud of them both!"

Olivia wondered who she was when she first came into the house. "I'm so glad your mother was available! She even interrupted her busy schedule to come here with Brian to help my daughter. That is so much appreciated. How do you know my son Jake?" Olivia asked.

"I saw him in the hospital before we came to your house. Jake goes to school with me. We are both juniors this fall when school starts again." Christie said with an embarrassed little smile. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cassidy! I have to help Danny now. I'll see you later." She turned and walked out of the room and right into Danny's room.

When Christie left, Olivia darts a look over at Brian. With just a little sarcasm she says, "I see you have something to tell me, Mr. Cassidy!"

Brian rolled his eyes and shook his head as if he had been caught in something. "Yes, dear. But I will tell you later tonight." Brian said with a smile as he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

Olivia gave in just a little when she kissed him back, and then looked at him with a slight squint in her eye, wondered how he's going to get out of this one.

"Hey baby, how would you like some ice cream. Daddy will get you some. What flavor would you like?" Brian asked hoping he could get away for a moment - out of the way of the looks Olivia has been giving him.

Maria looked up at Brian but kept her head on Olivia's shoulder. "I want Cookies 'n' Cream, please! I want a whole big pint!" She sniffed back some tears and looked up at Olivia. "Can I have a pint? I don't feel like eating anything else right now."

Brian smiled a little at Maria, and then looked at Olivia with a wink. "Wow! Maria is just like her mother all right!" Brian joked at Olivia knowing she can eat a pint of ice cream in one sitting.

"Hey!" Olivia reached over and slapped him on his chest. She sticks her tongue out at him, jokingly, of course, but he knows what that means. 'Later tonight babe!'

Brian smiled at Maria. "I will be right back." Brian walked out and took the back stairs to the kitchen.

 **Danny's Bedroom**

Danny sighed and answered his brother. "Yeah, okay. Thanks, Jake. Hey, you did not reply to my question before. You said you know Dr. Walker's daughter."

Jake blushed a little and had a strange smile on his face. "Well yes. That was Christie Walker, she is or was a sophomore last year, same as I was. Remember that girl I told you I was so extremely shy about talking to?" Jake said.

"When was this?" Danny asked even though he can't help feeling the sting and unbearable pain on his ass.

"Are you kidding me right now bro? I told you like eight months ago! She's so cute, and has the most beautiful eyes, long blonde hair, and oh my god, she has a crazy hot looking figure!" Jake smiled at how he described Christie.

Danny tried to look at his brother. "Jake, just promise me something. Never take Christie in that cave ever! Especially the one I just managed to get my ass turned into a pincushion!" Danny is almost in tears from the pain.

Jake sighed. "I know bro. I promise. Dad said the same thing in the car when he went to get you in Central Park." Jake took his brother's hand, he looked again at all those prickly cactus needles and cringed himself. He's glad that didn't happen to him and can't believe all those needles were sticking out of his brother's ass. He stood next to his bed turning away.

Just then Dr. Walker walked into Danny's room with her medical bag. "Hello Danny, I'm sorry that took so long." She grabbed a chair, pulled it up next to his bed, and sat down to look at the problem Danny has. "Wow Danny, it looks like you have at least three dozen cactus needles in your tush!"

"Yeah, well they are extremely painful! Please get them out!" Danny growled still gripping his pillow.

"Okay Danny, before I help you, you have to understand something. I have to give you a tetanus shot. It's extremely necessary because those cactus needles are like getting lead poisoning like a nail in your foot. I'm sorry to say it this way, but you have to get one more needle prick in your tush. The other is your pain medication which will take about five to ten minutes to take effect." Dr. Walker explained

Danny put his hands over his head shaking it. "Oh, god no! Somebody must hate me and is punishing me!" Danny just wanted to cry. "Just get it done, please! I have had enough needles in my ass to last me a lifetime!" Danny sighed as he gripped his pillow and buried his face in it. "I just do not like needles! No matter what kind of needles they are! Just get it over with please!" Danny said. His face is as red as his ass is.

Janet sighed and reached into her medical bag. She took out a small bottle of liquid, and a new syringe. She broke open the sterile needle, and pressed it firmly into the small bottle and pulled the liquid into the syringe.

Jake can't stand to watch this, as he held onto his brother's hand to give some comfort.

Janet swabbed a clear area with alcohol on Danny's upper right cheek. Danny jumped, as the alcohol felt cold on his skin. He buried his face in his pillow and prepared himself. Janet wanted to chuckle aloud when she saw him tensing his cheeks. "Okay Danny, you need to relax. If you tense up like you are now, it will just be worse. This will hurt; I'm just warning you."

"Just hurry and do it please!" Danny shouted out.

Janet inserted the needle into the upper part of Danny's rear end and pushed the liquid quickly through the syringe and into Danny as fast as she can.

"YEEEEOUCH! Wow! Oh, my…!" He bites his lip. "That hurt like…hell!" Danny cringed, wanting to scream more than anything.

Olivia heard her son from Maria's room screaming in pain. "HEY! WATCH THAT LANGUAGE!" Olivia shouted out.

"I CAN'T HELP IT, MOM! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS HURTS! Not only that it hurts like hell, but it also stings, burns and it even itches!" Danny cried out putting his face into his pillow.

Janet heard what Danny just said shaking her head chuckling. "I did say it would hurt kiddo! Believe me, it will be nothing like taking out the cactus needles! It's worse!" Janet said not holding anything back.

Christie chuckled. "Jake you have one funny brother. I mean, who falls on a cactus plant. That happens only in the movies!" Christie said trying to be funny.

Jake can't help but chuckle as he heard that Christie has a good sense of humor, as he does.

"Come on! Where is the pain medication?" Danny said panicking, even more, hearing what the doctor just said to him.

Jake and Christie try to give Danny some company and support.

"Okay, let's get this taken care of before it gets infected. Danny, you look like a pincushion!" Dr. Walker says.

Danny groaned. "Please, Dr. Walker! Just get them out! It hurts like hell!" He said with his face on his pillow, his hands gripping them. Showing how much he is in pain.

Janet looked at cactus needles first to assess the damage. "Well Danny, it's a good thing we found you when we did. You do not need to go through surgery. Just be patient Danny." She said placing her hand on his shoulder, letting him know she cares.

"Does my brother have to endure another needle in him?" Jake asked.

Danny looked back again as he groaned shaking his head. "Oh come on! No! I do not need anything else! Please just pull the damn things out! Hurry!" Danny yelled.

Janet sighed. "No Jake. No more needles!" Janet told Danny. "Okay, here we go!"

Christie watched her mom and how she took them out. Jake turned his head away not wanting to see his brother go through more pain

Janet gets her tweezers out of her medical bag. She puts the tweezer at the base of the cactus needle and a quick pull on it hoping to get the head of the needle completely out.

"OUCH! Damn it! How long is this going to take?" Danny shouted out. His body shook from the pull of the cactus needle coming out.

"Well Danny, if you don't stay still it will take longer. I'm afraid it looks like there are about a good seventy-five needles, and that is on both sides." Janet said feeling so sorry for him.

"MOM! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" He screamed out as Danny now starts a downhill spiral of pain and total embarrassment. Danny needed his mother right now. "MOM! PLEASE, I NEED YOU TO COME IN HERE!"

 **Maria's Bedroom**

Maria covered her ears as she hears her brother screaming so loud it hurts her ears. "Mommy! Be with Danny, please! I don't like hearing him hurting!" Maria frowned a little. She turned around waiting for her daddy now.

Olivia heard the suffering her son Danny is going through and heard him calling for her. Just then, Brian came back into Maria's room with a big bowl of ice cream for Maria.

"Hey squirt, I have your ice cream!" Brian smiled and sat down next to Olivia and Maria, as he hands her the bowl.

Maria sat up and smiled a little. "Mmm…that looks good daddy, thank you!" Maria took the bowl of Cookies 'N' Cream ice cream and started to eat it.

"You're very welcome." Brian smiled looking at her and kissed her forehead.

"Honey. Danny just screamed out for me. I can't take hearing him crying like that in pain. I need to go to Danny and comfort him now. Would you mind staying with Maria for a little bit?" Olivia asked him, as she gave Maria a kiss on the head.

"Sure will, babe! Anything for my little munchkin here!" Brian said as he put an arm around Maria. He sat next to her in bed.

Maria snuggled up to Brian and eats her ice cream, as Olivia stood up and walked out of Maria's room.

 **Danny's Bedroom**

Olivia walked into Danny's room and saw Jake and Christie in the room as well. "Jake, will you please take Christie downstairs and get some ice cream or something. Your brother needs me now," Olivia said as she put an arm around Jake's shoulder.

"But mom, I wanted to stay here for my brother. Why can't I…?" Jake started to say but is cut off by his mother.

"Hey, no buts! Danny asked for me, and you should respect your brother's privacy, okay?" Olivia told him.

Jake sighed. "Fine! But, it's still not fair! I wanted to be here for him!" Jake said raising his voice. He clearly wished to be there for his brother.

Janet then quickly plucked out another cactus needle from Danny's right cheek.

"OUCH! Can't you go any faster? The faster you pull them out, the faster I can scream!" Danny shouted at the doctor with his face still in the pillow. "MOM! Please get Jake and his girlfriend out of my room!"

"Jake go I said! You heard what your brother said! Scoot!" Olivia gave Jake a hard firm swat on his rear as she normally would do to make a point and get him out of the room quicker. She's just as anxious for Danny to get through this traumatizing event.

"Ow! Mom!" Jake said as he turned back around and looked his mother. "That's so embarrassing! Right in front of Christie, too! You didn't have to do that!"

Jake's frustration is coming from everything that has been happening to him in the past months whether it came from his beating; to being traumatized from that criminal, and being in the hospital several times. Now his brother is hurting, and he just wanted to stay with him, and his mother hits him right in front of the girl he likes alot. He can't help but feel angry about everything.

"OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!" Danny yelled into his pillow after the doctor pulled out three more. He's embarrassed that he's complaining in front of his brother and mother.

Jake stared at his mom and lets her know how angry he is right now. Jake looked at Christie embarrassed. "Come on Christie. I need to cool off." He took her hand and walked out of Danny's room and into the hallway.

Olivia sighed watching them leave the room with anger. Now, she has to worry about Jake, again and walked over to the other side of Danny's bed and sat next to him. She started rubbing his back. "Hey…you will be all right, baby! I know it hurts. The doctor will go as fast as she can. I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier through the phone, I mean. I did not mean to do that. I just was concerned for your well-being. I know what it's like to get stuck with these cactus needles."

 **Family Room**

Jake and Christie are in the family room. Jake walked up behind the couch and started to beat on the sofa with his fists as if the sofa were like a punching bag. Then suddenly he stops out of breath as he grabbed a couple of the sofa pillows and hurled them across the room and happened to knock over the framed picture of the family. The glass shattered into pieces as he yelled out in anger and frustration. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Christie jumped a little, startled at Jake's yelling. She sighed and went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It will be okay babe. Your mom means well; she's just worried about Danny and Maria. Everything has probably just built up inside you, and you need to let it out. Why don't you go for a swim? That might help you get your aggression out."

"Yeah. I guess so." Jake said feeling hungry as well. He decided to wait until after his swim to eat. "Will you swim with me?"

"Well, I don't have a swimsuit under my clothes, you know!" Christie chuckled. "I can just watch you swim," She said smiling and moved closer to Jake looking into his dark brown eyes. She placed her hand on his bare chest and ran her hand down his chest. She looked at his chest studying his well-exercised incredible pectoral muscles.

Jake smiled a little. He enjoyed feeling her hand on his chest. He took her hand in his. "Well, if you are not embarrassed by it, you can just wear your underwear and bra. It looks like you have on a bikini."

"Umm…well, if I did that, they would be wet when I put my clothes back on." Christie smiled and leaned into him and kissed him softly.

Jake gave in to her and kissed her in return. "Okay! If you're brave enough, we can go skinny dipping if you want. It might be fun! You won't have to get your under clothes wet!"

Christie blushed a little but thinks that sounded like fun. "Well, I already know you have a cute bare butt." Christie blushed then chuckled a little. "Okay, I think I can do that! Let's go!" She took off her shirt and her jeans, then ran to the sliding back door, and ran out towards the pool.

Christie got to the pool first, as she takes off her bra and underwear and throws them on one of the pool chairs, then quickly dove into the deep end of the pool. Yellow small lights surround the pool, as it has grown dark now.

Jake smiled and walked out to the patio after Christie as he shut the sliding door behind him. He walked up to a pool chair and then quickly pulls his swim trunks off, and puts them over the chair. As Jake still seemed somewhat shy, with his hands covering himself, he then ran completely naked right into the deep end of the pool. "CANNONBALL!" He came back up for air and dog paddles in place and smiled at Christie.

"You are the biggest goofball!" Christie laughingly said to him. "Wow! The pool is warm. I think I will do some laps!"

As Jake dog-paddles around a little, he can't help but watch Christie while she does laps back and forth in the pool. The glimmer off her naked body shows. With each stroke she took, Jake couldn't help checking out her body the whole time. Jake thinks to himself, 'Wow! She has the cutest little ass I have ever seen on a girl! Smooth, sweet, sleek and beautiful!' Jake tells himself.

 **Danny's Bedroom**

Janet doesn't quit as she pulled one needle after another. Soon she had taken out ten more in a row.

"OWWWWW! OUCH! Danny yells. "AH COME ON!" He screamed into his pillow: "Stop! Stop! I can't take this anymore!" Danny's breathing is hard and shaky to a point he almost is hyperventilating.

Olivia hurts for her son. She looked at the doctor. "Dr. Walker is there anything you have that will sedate him or put him out? I can't stand hearing him go through this pain. I know what he's going through. I hate seeing him like this." Olivia continued to rub his back, trying to give him some comfort.

"I do, but I'm hesitant to use it. First, it's another "needle", and we both know Danny doesn't like them. Especially with about 65 of them still in his cheeks! Second, for his height and weight, I'm not sure how this will affect him afterward. Do you want me to give him the dose?" Dr. Walker asked.

Danny has become more agitated and anxious and is close to thrashing around which will not be good for him. Olivia tried to calm him down by just rubbing his back and stroking his hair trying to reassure him.

"Mommy..." Danny said as he began to cry from being in so much pain. "I can't take it anymore!" His body shook.

Janet sighed. "I'll give him a small dose of the sedative injection. I don't want to give him any more than needed." She reached into her medical bag and took out the small bottle with the liquid sedative, and a syringe. She put the needle into the bottle, taking out 15mg from it.

"Hang on Danny, the doctor's going to put you to sleep so she can take the rest of the cactus needles out quicker and you won't feel a thing, okay?" Olivia shared this news and gave him a kiss.

"I just want them out! Please!" Danny moaned into his pillow.

Dr. Walker then quickly swabbed a place on his upper arm. She quickly injected the sedative into Danny's arm.

Danny cringed as he felt a poke like a bee sting. He continued his life as a pincushion. "Mom if Rebecca calls, please tell her…tell her I love…" Danny fell asleep quickly in a matter of seconds.

Olivia heard what he said and sighed. However, she's glad he's asleep.

Dr. Walker looked at Olivia. "I can take these out so much faster now. I was not sure if he could take another needle." She began to pull out each one, plucking them out as if she were taking off a stem off a cherry. Ten minutes goes by, and she finished taking them all out. "Well, now that they are out you can see how red each sore is. I will put on some antibiotic cream on them for now. He will have to put this cream on at least twice a day. I guess you would help to put it on for him. Or will he be able to do it himself?"

"I'm sure he will be able to do it himself. There was a time when Danny was twelve-years-old, and he got into deep trouble with his dad. He spanked him with a belt and couldn't sit down for two days. Danny just told me recently he did have a heck of a time trying to put lotion on his himself. If it comes to it and he does ask for help, I could help him." Olivia told her.

Dr. Walker got out the antibiotic cream, puts some on three of her fingers, and gently rubs the cream on Danny's cheeks where the red sores were. "I can't imagine a belt spanking on this cute rear end of his! He must work out a lot," Dr. Walker said to Olivia.

Olivia laughed. "Well, yes! Danny does workout. He doesn't do it every day, though. He does like to keep fit. I wish Brian were like Danny in that department. But, I do have to say Brian does have a cute set of cheeks himself!"

"Well, this is all that can be done for now. Danny might sleep the rest of the night. Keep watch on Maria, though. If her fever comes down, I'm sure everything will be all right. If it doesn't go down, I suggest you bring her to the hospital." Dr. Walker tells Olivia.

* * *

 **Richards Home - New York City, New York**

 **Family Room**

Ashley and Greg are relaxing on the couch watching a movie before going to bed. Connor is soundly sleeping. Ashley is curled up against Greg, with his arm around her.

Ashley can't help but think about the fact that earlier in the afternoon, she finally found her biological mother. It put a smile on her face. She remembered how adorable her little sister Maria is and that Danny, her brother, was quite a good-looking guy. She could see how his girlfriend and Danny were so cute together. Ashley hoped she could meet her other brother, Jake.

"Hey, honey? I was thinking about something." Ashley said to him.

Greg paused the movie for a moment so he could listen to what she had to say. "What were you thinking?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking how amazing I'm feeling right now. Finding my mom and that I'm not an only child anymore. I'm thankful for my family. Especially you, my handsome hubby!" Ashley smiled and sat up more. She put her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

Greg smiled, and kissed her back, a little more passionately. "You know what I think?"

"What do you think?" Ashley responded smiling at him.

"I think you are beautiful…" Greg kissed her lips. "You're very smart…" He kissed the side of her neck. "And very lucky to have me as a husband…" He kissed her chest. "And we have an amazing little boy that we made together…making beautiful love together…" Greg deepens the kiss much more, and his hand runs down and over her hip and down her thigh.

Ashley giggled as she felt his hand slightly tickling her. She smiled and kissed him back. "I love you, baby - so much."

"I love you, too." Greg smiled at her, as he turned off the TV and laid her down on the couch. He leaned down over her and kissed her from her shoulder to her neck.

Ashley felt wonderful being with Greg. She easily returned the love to him. She ran her hands down his back, as she felt his hands on her body, she arched her neck back a little to give Greg more access. "Greg, let's go to bed…make love to me." She smiled looking up at him.

"Sounds good to me! Tomorrow you can call your mom to see how your little brother Jake is." Greg got off the couch and then reached for her hand.

Ashley smiled at him as she took his hand and got off the couch quickly. She held onto his hand, pulled him as she walked him to their bedroom.

 **Ashley & Greg's Bedroom**

"I have something you want!" Ashley told him and started to take her clothes off. She gets down to her underwear and bra. "Come and get me, big guy!" She wiggled her finger at him, as she jumped into the bed, pulling the covers over her.

Greg smiled and says, "I have something you want as well!" Greg stripped down to nothing and gets into bed with Ashley.

"Oh really now! Well, do not just talk! Why don't you just act on it?" Ashley told him with a grin on her face as she rustles under the covers. She pulled off her bra and her underwear holding the bed sheet covering her body and winking at him. She showed him the small clothing items and then tossed them on the floor.

"Hmm…I guess I have no choice! I will have to act on my urges then!" Greg said as he rolled himself on top of Ashley. He kissed her deeply, lovingly and passionately. His hands run down her sides feeling her incredible, beautiful body under him.

Ashley giggles from the softness of his touch on her body. "Greg!" She gives him a gentle love squeeze on his ever so firm buns of steel.

Greg jumps a little from her arousing squeeze, and smiles at her and kisses her deeply as his hands run down her sides and over her hips.

She loves his hands all over her body as she kissed him with passion. She took one of his hands and gently placed them on her breast for his pleasure. Her other hand traces his back. She felt warm sensations throughout her entire body.

Greg kissed the nape of her neck. He loves her hands on him, feeling how gentle she is. Greg felt more aroused than ever. He positions himself by gently and slowly moving his hips. His breathing quickens with the pleasure he is having.

Ashley moans in pleasure pulling her body against his and moves with him. "Mmmmm, oh Greg! You feel good baby!"

Greg felt his pleasure heightening and moved more rapidly, kissing her neck, and moving up to her mouth, continuing to move with intensity. The amounts of pleasure, Greg is feeling is coursing through his body.

Ashely moved her hips with his quick rhythm of his hips when she suddenly felt an undeniable orgasmic sensation. "Oooh god!" She held onto Greg even tighter grabbing onto his muscled back and pulled him down against her body. "Ohhhh, Greg…!" She shudders underneath him in ecstasy. "I love you!"

"I love you, too, so much." Greg covers his wife with loving kisses. He loves how her body was feeling under him – her warmness of her soft skin. Ashley's toes curl as she felt another orgasmic sensation. She felt every movement he made. They both are so passionate about each other.

Ashley laid her hand on his chest as Greg gently moves out of her and to the side. They're breathing becomes slower now. Ashley puts her head on his shoulder with a smile on her face. Greg felt so much love for her, and Ashley felt the love for him just as much. They both fall asleep in each other's arms.

Thirty Minutes Later...

Both Ashley and Greg are startled awake by the cries of Connor as they both begin to get up. "No, no I will get him, Greg. Go back to sleep." Ashley said and smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his lips. She gets up, grabbing her robe, as she is not about to walk into her baby's room naked, and wrapped it around her and ties it together.

Greg took a deep breath sighing, turned around and went back to sleep with a smile on his face remembering the love they made earlier that night.

 **Connor's Bedroom**

Ashley walked into Connor's room. He continued crying as he's standing up in his crib with his arms outstretched when he sees his mommy. "Mama! Mama!"

"Shh. Shh. Connor, mommy, is here. Mommy is here now." She picked up Connor in her arms and walked around the room, moving from side to side, as she tried to calm him down.

Connor still cries, his little body shaking with heaves and sobs. He lays his head on his mommy's shoulder, continuing to cry holding onto his mother so tightly.

"Mommy and daddy love you, Connor. Shh. You're okay. Your Grandma loves you so much too." Ashley told him smiling hearing herself say that and sighs happily. She rubbed Connor's back and tried to help him fall back asleep. Her body and mind become sleepy again herself, she carefully placed Connor back into his crib. Ashley yawns and walks out of Connor's room.

 **Ashley & Greg's Bedroom**

Ashley walked back into her bedroom and got back in her bed next to Greg. Ashley quickly fell back asleep with her arm around Greg and her head on his shoulder.

* * *

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Danny's Bedroom**

Dr. Walker finished helping Brian and Olivia's kids. "Well, all I can say now Olivia is that Danny will possibly sleep through the night. He can be covered with just a bed sheet for now. As for Maria, if her fever goes down tonight, I'm sure she will be okay. Make sure she finishes all the antibiotics. She needs to take them every 6-8 hours till they are gone."

Olivia is relieved and stood up. "Thank you so much, Dr. Walker, for giving your time to help us." Olivia smiled and extended her hand to shake Dr. Walker's hand.

"Please, call me Janet," Janet said shaking her hand. "I'm sure Christie and I will be back visiting for dinners, and or barbecue parties." She chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sure. My son is completely infatuated with Christie and vice versa. So, yes, thank you, Janet." Olivia replied, as she carefully pulled up the bed sheet and covered up Danny up to is back.

Janet started to walk out of Danny's room, as Olivia followed her. Olivia turned the light off in Danny's room and closed the door behind her.

 **Backyard Patio/Pool**

Jake and Christie were swimming together doing laps, splashing each other with water, and laughing, when Jake stopped and looked into her eyes. Jake had been taken in by her beauty. He put his arms around her and pulled her to him, and kissed her passionately.

Christie startled at first but gave into his kiss as she put her arms around his neck. She is completely taken in by his strong arms and lips as she pushed him up against the side of the pool. She wrapped her legs around his waist so she won't float away from him while in the throes of their kissing.

"Mmmm…Jake…oh wow! Th…that was some kiss unbelievably amazing kiss!" Christie smiled feeling his body as her legs are wrapped around him tightly. Her breath quickened when she felt a twinge of pleasure within her body. Christie quivered in his arms, not sure what she feels as everything is new to her. Her feelings for him are incredible but knows what she wants, when she wants it. "Jake…I…I don't wish to go any further. I already feel a desire for you; I think I'm feeling an urge. How do I stop this feeling? Even though I want to keep kissing you?"

Jake looked at her. His breath has quickened as well. His heart is racing. He knows what it's like to have sex with a girl. He wants her, too. His urges are much stronger for her than he imagined. "Oh Christie…your body, your beautiful face, and those incredible blue eyes of yours all make me want you so much! I can't explain it!" Jake continued holding her in his arms, feeling his urges grow - literally.

Christie also is feeling a warm sensation; she quivers feeling him under the water. All she wants is to have him right now, but she knows this is too soon, and not the time. She kissed him one last time - a long passionate kiss.

 **Hallway**

"I will walk you out," Olivia said smiling as she sticks her head into Maria's room for a moment. "Bri? I'm going to walk Janet to the front door."

"Okay, honey! I will put Maria to bed, and will meet you in our bedroom." Brian said winking at her with a smile.

Olivia smiled knowing what he was up to. Olivia walked with Janet downstairs.

 **Family Room**

Janet and Olivia walked into the family room. They both noticed Jake and Christie weren't in the family room. "That's funny, I thought Jake and Christie were down here eating ice cream or something," Olivia said.

Janet then noticed clothes on the floor by the sofa and reached down for them. "These are Christie's clothes! What in the world?" She looked over at Olivia with a confused look.

Then Olivia noticed the family picture lying on the floor. The glass was shattered in pieces. She looked at Janet in disbelief. "Oh, no…!" Olivia said as she looked toward the sliding glass door leading out to the patio. "You've got to be kidding me! Our kids decided to go skinny dipping!" Olivia walked to the sliding doors and opened it, and walked outside.

Janet seemed somewhat mortified at the thought of this but followed Olivia out to the backyard with Christie's clothes in hand.

 **Backyard Patio/Pool**

Just then, Janet and Olivia came walking out by the swimming pool, which was a good walk outside, as they see their kids NAKED in the pool, and making out with one another.

"JAKE DONOVAN CASSIDY!" Olivia yelled out enough for neighbors to hear her.

"CHRISTIE LYNN WALKER!" Janet then screamed just as loud.

Both Jake and Christie heard their names being called - their full names! They quickly move apart from each other, as Christie covered her breasts in embarrassment as it's an automatic reaction when caught. As Jake covered his private area.

"Jake! Oh, my god! What did I tell you the last time I caught you with Heather! Especially with Heather! Now Christie?! You just met her!" Olivia was furious with him. "Look what happened to your brother Jake! He got carried away and look what he got! Cactus needles in his ass because he had sex with Rebecca! I swear if you do not get out of that pool right now, I won't just kick your ass, I will beat that ass with your dad's belt!" What is the matter with you? Out NOW!" Olivia's veins are just about ready to pop out of her head seeing Jake like this.

Janet looked at her daughter the look Christie knows when she was caught at doing something. "Get out of that pool Christie right now! No, wait!" Janet looked around and noticed some towels on a chair. She grabbed one and walked to the edge where the steps are. "You're so in trouble, missy!" Janet held the towel out waiting for her to get out of the pool.

Jake heard what his mom said and now feels terrified to get out of the pool. "Mom, nothing happened! It was just all in fun; we were just kissing! Christie didn't have any swim clothes and didn't want to get her clothes wet!"

Christie hurriedly walked out of the pool and wrapped the towel around herself. "M...my underwear and bra are over there. Please mom…we didn't do anything. I even told Jake I only wanted to go as far as kissing. Please do not be mad at Jake or me. Please! I like Jake mom!"

Jake has started to prune a little while standing in the pool covering himself. "Mom, we didn't just meet we've known each other for over a year! Please understand! I wanted to have more with Christie, but we both chose to wait! When and IF it does happen we will use protection, I promise!"

Olivia's is fuming as she was holding onto his swim trunks looking at him. She can't help but love her son, but Olivia is somewhat surprised at what he said. She didn't even know that Jake and Heather had sex until just recently. "Jake - put this on right now!" Olivia threw the trunks at him to put on in the water.

Jake looked at his mother, hoping he won't get swatted as usual when he gets out of the pool. He quickly put on his swim trunks, and started to walk up the steps of the pool, and he reached over to grab a towel so he can dry himself off.

Olivia watched him and then reached over to Jake and grabbed his ear, making him walk over to her.

"Ow! Ow! Mom come on! Ow! My ear!" Jake yelled out.

* * *

 **Peterson Home - Staten Island, New York**

 **Heather's Bedroom**

Heather is lying on her bed, feeling uncomfortable. Her belly has grown a lot more now. She had felt some weird feelings inside her. She doesn't know what they are. They almost feel like butterflies as if she was nervous about something. She suddenly felt as if something punched her in the stomach. "Ahhhhhhhh! Mom! Something is happening!" Heather yelled out. It's getting harder to get herself off her bed.

Angela rushed into Heather's bedroom. "What? What is the matter?" She said in trembling voice.

"Mom it felt like a punch! It hurt!" Heather held her 7 ½ month baby belly. She rubbed it hoping that doing so will help make it go away. "Mom! It did it again!" Heather shouted out with a cringing look on her face.

Angela placed her hand on her belly, trying to feel if she can feel it as well. Suddenly, Angela felt what that something was and just made a sigh of relief. "Heather, honey, the baby is just kicking you that is what you are feeling. There's nothing to worry about."

"Oh my god! Yes, there is! I have to pee! Hurry! Help me up quick!" Heather struggled to get up with her mom's help. She tried to waddle her way to her bathroom quickly.

 **Bathroom**

She quickly sat down on the toilet as a huge sigh comes over her. "Oh my god, mom! It's as if I have to pee every ten minutes! I'm not going to sleep again tonight!" Heather whined. She has had several nights with trouble sleeping through the night.

Angela chuckled a little. "Honey, I was the same way when I had you. It's completely normal for that to happen. I can make you some warm milk. That should help the baby and you to fall asleep. The baby will fall asleep and will not kick you as much during the night. Hopefully! That always helped me when I was pregnant with you. I will be right back, okay?"

Heather finally finished relieving herself. She gets up and flushes the toilet while holding her belly and walked to the sink and washed her hands. She splashed some water on her face to cool off. She walked out of the bathroom into her bedroom.

 **Heather's Bedroom**

"Oh, my god! I'm never going to have another baby again as long as I live!" Heather groaned as she waddled back to her bed, and tried to lay back down in a sitting position. She wants to sleep so badly.

 **Kitchen**

Angela walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge to get the milk. She then poured some into a small mug and put it into the microwave and heats it up for a minute. Angela wondered how her sister is doing as she waits for the milk to heat up. She can't believe her sister is going to be married just in a couple more weeks and smiled and can't wait to be one of her bridesmaids. She is aware that not too long ago, she did not even have a sister.

The microwave beeps. She took it out and put a little cinnamon on top of the milk and a tiny bit of sugar to sweeten it up for Heather. Angela yawned as she walked back into her daughter's bedroom.

 **Heather's Bedroom**

"Okay, baby doll, here you go just like you like it."

Heather yawned just as she saw her mother yawn. "Thanks mom for yawning, now I won't be able to stop yawning!" Heather pouted while still feeling uncomfortable. "Mom! I can't get comfortable again! I hate being pregnant!" She picked up her heated milk and takes a slow sip of it.

Angela shook her head and sighed. "Heather you have to calm down, you're going to stress yourself and the baby. You're getting closer to the due date. When it happens, that baby will pop right out! You will be surprised at how you feel after you see the baby." Angela smiled remembering her pregnancy and the delivery of Heather. "Now you will be able to sleep after you finish that milk. Just relax, take deep breaths in through your nose, and out through your mouth. Inhale. Exhale…got that?"

"Yes mom, thank you! You can go now. I will be okay…I hope." Heather said grumpily. "You can go to bed now, too, mom! Goodnight!"

Angela rolled her eyes a little at Heather. She knows it's just the hormones kicking in right now. She leaned down, and gave Heather a kiss on the cheek goodnight, and placed her hand on her daughter's belly. "Goodnight little one in there. Sleep well! And goodnight to you, Heather, my dear." Angela turned off her light and walked out of Heather's bedroom and closed her door.

 **Hallway**

Angela let out a long sigh, and looked up and says, "Paul, I know you are watching over us in heaven. Please watch our daughter and that baby. God, let her sleep tonight. Let ME sleep this evening. I almost feel as if I'm having the baby. Not Heather. Bless this house and bless that child. Bless my daughter. Bless my sister and her family as well. Amen!" Angela walked down the hallway.

 **Angela's Bedroom**

Angela walked into her room. She got into her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She let out a tired sigh as she closed her eyes and again hopes to sleep a sound sleep tonight. Angela drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf does). All other characters are mine.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Parental punishment.

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

* * *

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Backyard Patio/Pool**

"You get yourself up those stairs and get that butt in bed, or so help me…." Olivia said to Jake sternly as she finally let go of his ear.

"I apologize to you Olivia; I have never seen Christie act like this before. I can guarantee you this will NOT happen again." Janet told Olivia as she looked at her daughter with a glare. "Right Christie Lynn?"

Christie sighed, as she looked over at Jake, trying to let him know how much she is sorry for this happening. She shook her head no. "Mom, you have to know that I didn't let it go any further than kissing, please believe me! I never wanted to get Jake into trouble! Or myself for that matter!" Christie thinks she's going to be grounded for life, and will not be able to go out with Jake now.

Janet heard what Christie said and shook her head. "Christie, if you and Jake decide to go out either your father or I will be going with you as parental supervision. Because this little escaped will NOT be tolerated, you two are WAY too young to be having sex. Do you understand me?"

"Oh, my god mom! You have to be kidding me! Jake and I are not children needing to be babysat!" Christie said clearly upset.

Jake looked at his mom. "Mom? Are you going to let this happen? This is so ridiculous! We do not need parental supervision!" Jake unintentionally raised his voice "I told you. Christie and I said we were not going to let it go any further than kissing!"

Olivia looked at Jake still fuming. "Jake, didn't I tell you to get into the house and upstairs and in bed?" Olivia said in anger while shaking her head.

 **Family Room**

Jake is mad, as he walked back into the house, and slammed the sliding door shut. He noticed a pair of his jeans strewn on the recliner, and pulled them on quickly and sighed and sat down on the chair.

Christie grabbed her underwear and bra holding the large beach towel around her tightly and ran back into the house slamming the sliding glass door shut. Christie quickly picked up the rest of her clothes and put them back on. She then slumped on the couch and sighed heavily.

Janet sighed as she and Olivia walk back into the house. "I'm sorry, Olivia. Maybe when this dies down, we can see if we can trust them again."

Olivia looked over at Jake, who was sitting in a chair. "Jake! Why are you still here? Get your ass upstairs now!" Olivia pointed towards the stairs, but then suddenly she grabbed his arm pulling him out of the chair. Olivia turned him around and gave him a hard smack on his behind to get the point across to him.

"OUCH! Damn it mom! I was going to go; I just wanted to explain everything!" Jake shouted at his mother.

Her hand stung for a brief moment but doesn't show it and glared at her son. "GET! NOW!" She is in no mood to hear explanations from him right now. Olivia turned to him after hearing his words once again, and she holds her forehead in one hand feeling her headache growing worse and mumbled under her breath and didn't want to shout anymore. "Jake, I don't know what in heaven's name has gotten into you today, but you don't have the right to talk back and curse at me! Learn to respect your father and me! Don't ever shout at me again. What's the matter with you? Get your ass upstairs, now! Maybe it's time you get your first and hopefully your last belting, and you will learn your lesson to respect your parents!" She remembered what Brian taught Danny when he was 12-years-old. "Get upstairs right now! Your father is going to hear about this, and frankly this is not over Jake!" Olivia told him. She can't help feeling for the first time so angry with her son.

"Mom, can we go home now, please! This is embarrassing. I do not want Jake to get into trouble!" Christie said not wanting to see what kind of trouble Jake is going to get in. She grabbed her underwear and bra holding the large beach towel around her tightly and ran back inside the house slamming the sliding glass door shut. She quickly picked up the rest of her clothes and put them back on.

Jake just stared at his mother. He doesn't believe what she just said. She never has threatened him with a belt his whole life. Jake has never even been spanked before - that he can remember, anyhow. Jake doesn't understand why she's so angry with him over what Christie and he did together. He can't get it why his mother is so mad at him.

Olivia looked over at Jake. "What are you waiting for?! Get upstairs now and to your room!" Olivia started to move toward him with anger in her voice and face. "I need a drink of water." Olivia and Janet walked into the kitchen.

Jake's startled again by his mother's anger. He's just as angry. Christie was sitting on the couch her legs are shaking a little when she heard the door slam shut and stood back up.

Jake saw Christie, who is now clothed. "I'm sorry Christie. I'm sorry I got you into trouble. So much for a first date huh? I hope I didn't ruin any other chances for us to be together."

Christie shook her head no. "It's okay Jake, I…I still care about you," Christie said as she lightly kissed him on his lips. She wants to say she loves him and has always loved him since the first time she saw Jake in school. "I better wait in the car for my mom."

Jake smiled a little as he kissed her back. "I better go too; I have never seen my mom like this before. I just don't understand why she's so angry. I mean a lot of people skinny dip, right? Nothing happens most of the time. It does not go any further. It was a little hard…" Jake realized what he had just said and shook his head. He didn't mean to have said it in that way. "I mean it was difficult with the urges we were having. But we stopped didn't we?"

 **Kitchen**

Janet and Olivia were both upset with what has happened. "Well, at least, I'm glad that Danny and hopefully Maria will be okay in a while." Maybe in a few months or so things will be better." Janet told Olivia.

Olivia sighed and held her head. She was getting one of her severe headaches again. She groaned a little. "Yes, thank you again," Olivia replied. When she closed her eyes, she felt a sharper pain in her head that made her cringe.

"A stress headache, Olivia? I used to get those too; best thing I could to do was to take a hot bath for about thirty minutes and take two Advil's and try to get a good night's sleep," Janet told her.

"That sounds good actually. Brian could give me a neck rub which could help too. I will walk you out." Olivia said as they walk to the family room.

 **Family Room**

Jake and Christie are saying their goodbyes. They were both dreading what kind of punishment they were both about to get. "Goodbye, Christie. I care about you, too," Jake said with a smile.

"Goodbye Jake," Christie said smiling back at him. She opened the front door and shut it behind her and walked out to her mom's car.

Olivia and Janet walked into the family room from the kitchen. Olivia's headache is hurting her. She looked up and saw Jake in the family room. "Jake! What did I tell you to do?! Why are you defiantly not doing what I'm telling you to do? Get to your room now!" Olivia said sharply. She looked at Janet. "I hope your night goes better for you Janet." She opened the front door for Janet. "Again, thank you for helping Danny and Maria."

"Anytime Olivia. I hope your night gets better, too. I hope your headache goes away too," Janet said giving her a half-smile. "Goodnight Jake. I hope whatever punishment you get; you will have learned your lesson. Maybe in a few months, you will be able to see Christie again."

"Yeah. It sounds like it will be far too long for me to see someone I care about." Jake said sadly. He started to climb the stairs to his room.

Olivia closed the front door and locked it. She turned to the stairs and started walking up them behind Jake.

 **Driveway**

Janet got into the car. She put on her seatbelt and started the car. She looked over at Christie. Christie has her head on the back of the seat with the window open. She showed signs of remorse, and wishing something would have been different.

"Christie, what were you thinking? You just met the boy! I figured I raised you better than that! You are grounded for two months. Do you hear me? You had better hope your father sits you down and only gives you a lecture."

Christie looks at her mother. "I didn't JUST meet Jake mom, and I have known him since Freshman year!" She was thinking about Jake. She naturally worries what his mom and dad will say or do for his punishment. She wished that she could take it all back. A single tear runs down her cheek thinking of him.

 **Jake's Bedroom**

Jake is upstairs in his room sitting on his bed with his knees up to his chest. His head is down as he thinks only of Christie. He doesn't care about himself right now. He remembered what Christie looked like when he was holding her in his arms. He smiled remembering how incredible she looked, even with her hair wet. Although, he sighed knowing his mom and dad now want to punish him.

 **Olivia & Brian's Bedroom**

Olivia walked in - she saw Brian and sighed. She held her head still feeling her headache, which is getting worse. "Brian, we have a problem. Janet and I caught Jake and Christie swimming in the pool." She sat on the bed next to him.

"Well, what is the problem? Swimming is not a crime," Brian said. He looked at Olivia and saw she is having one of her severe headaches again. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and started to massage her neck hoping it helps.

Olivia sighed, as she enjoys his hands rubbing her neck. She closed her eyes. "No swimming is not a crime. But swimming naked in my book for two 16-year-olds is a crime!" Olivia tried not to get angrier which caused her headache before.

"What!? Jake skinny-dipped with Christie!? Oh geez! We had a scare with him and Heather! And we didn't even know he was having sex!" Brian said getting upset. He also realized that some of this is his fault. Brian sighed. "Honey. This is my fault. My personality and my genes got into that boy. My 'egging' him on and high-fiving him when he finally saw Christie after eight months trying to talk to her. I'm sorry Liv."

"Brian. I got so angry with him. I told him he was in trouble, and we were going to punish him. Janet is probably going to punish Christie as well. I'm not sure what, but I threatened Jake. I shouldn't have done that. I told him he was going to get a strapping. I'm the one that said that. I should be the one to punish him. But this headache is hurting me a lot right now." Olivia told him, as tears started falling.

Brian stood up from the bed and looked down at her. "Liv, if you said what you said to Jake, I should be the one to punish him. He gave you that headache. Take a hot bath and I will take care of it." Brian said as he leaned down to her and kissed her forehead.

Olivia stood back up and put her arms around Brian. She began to tear up on his shoulder. "Brian what is wrong with Jake!? We didn't raise him like this! He is way too young to be having sex. I don't want to be a grandmother again anytime soon!" Olivia held onto him tightly.

Brian hugged her and sighed. "I know; I know…. I'm not ready to be a grandfather again, either. Take a hot bath. I will come in and wash your back for you, okay?" Brian cupped his hands around her face and pulled her to him giving her a light kiss on her lips. "I love you. We will get Jake straightened up. Whatever it takes to make him behave responsibly with respect and integrity. He will be 17 in a few months. Jake still has time to turn things around. I promise Liv."

Olivia kissed Brian back and merely nodded and sighed. She turned and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Brian untucked his shirt from his pants and walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. He knocked on Jake's bedroom door.

 **Jake's Bedroom**

Jake suddenly looked up after hearing the knock on his door. "Wh... Who is it?" Jake stuttered out asking as he rubbed his eyes from the tears that he had been shedding thinking of Christie.

"Jake. It's your dad!" Brian said through the door. The door opened, and he walked in the room.

Jake sat up upon seeing his dad coming through the door. At first, he thought it was his mom coming in. Jake looked at his dad. Jake is getting a bad feeling in his gut that he's about to get it. "Dad, look. I tried to explain to mom. I don't know why she got so pissed we were only kissing, nothing else! I have never seen her like this before, ever! Please understand. Yes, we had the urges, but Christie stopped it before it even really started!" Jake's now pleading with him.

Brian looked at Jake. He wished that he didn't have to do this to him. "Jake. Your mom told me what happened. You need to be punished. Mom told me what kind of punishment. She doesn't have the heart to do it herself. Nevertheless, because you decided to strip your clothes off in front of a 16-year-old girl, and do what you did in that swimming pool, you gave your mother one of her headaches. The ones she gets when she is angry, upset and worried. Besides the corporal punishment you're going to get now, you will be draining that pool tomorrow and completely wash it down. Then you will fill it back up again…." Brian is cut off before he could finish.

"Come on dad! Are you serious dad!? That…that will take me forever to finish!" Jake said interrupting him.

"Jake, are you serious right now? Are you questioning my authority? I'm your father. When you live under my roof, you have rules that you must live by! Defying your mother and me is not one of them. Until you are 18 years old then you can decide to live on your own, you can make your rules! This is your punishment for what you did that in that swimming pool! What is going on with you Jake?" Brian shook his head at his son. He is disappointed and blames himself for his son's behavior. He began to unbuckle his belt.

Jake saw his dad taking off his belt then looked back at him: "Dad no! Please! I will clean the pool. Just don't use the belt on me please!" Jake said looking at him in disbelief as he moved against the wall to his bed. He started to shake his head back and forth. "Dad please don't!"

Brian can't believe what he is about to do. He knows Jake has always been a good kid. Jake also knows how much he loves him. "Jake come here, please. Do not make me come and get you," Brian said to him. His voice is cracking.

Tears started to stream down Jake's face who is still shaking his head, scared out of his mind. "Dad, please! I promise! I will never have sex ever again! Unless I get married! DAD! Listen to me! I just recovered from being beaten up! Now you are going to beat me, too!? I just got my stomach pumped less than 24 hours ago!" Jake shouted out feeling his legs start to become weak.

Brian heard him. He knows what his son has already been through. "Jake! Come here right now." Brian pulled his belt out from his pants. "You will not like it if I get you myself. Now get over here! Lean over it. NOW!" Brian has now become angrier for not only what he blames himself for, but also because his son is defiant with him. He has never been defiant to him before.

Jake is reluctantly and extremely hesitant. His face already is red from his tears and embarrassment. He slowly moved away from the wall. He is glad he found his jeans downstairs. He is worried how much his ass will be hurting very soon.

Brian hated to do this to his son. He knows that Jake has to learn a lesson and has never backed out on anything in his life. Especially promising Olivia that he would be the one to punish Jake. Brian reached for Jake's arm and turned him around facing his bed. "Drop your jeans and bend over the bed Jake."

Jake began to tremble; his legs became shaky as his heart started pounding in his chest. "Please dad, don't do this! I'm 16! I'm too old for this!" Jake began to say.

"Jake, take your jeans off now!"

Jake's hands shake as he unbuttons and unzips his jeans, he pushes them off showing him in his swimming trunks. He bends over his bed gripping onto the bed covers. He thinks to himself that his dad has never punished him by using the belt on him in his life. Jake realized that what he did was wrong as he tried to plead with his dad. "DAD! Wait! Please don't hit me! I'm sorry! Please! I'm sorry!" Jake's body is shaking, and his legs become almost limp. He buried his face in the covers and trembles in fear.

Brian eyes well up a little. He knows what he has to do. "Believe me, son this hurts me a lot more than it will hurt you. It's killing me inside!" He doubled up the belt in his right hand and slaps it together tight.

Jake was startled by the sound of the slap of the belt together. He started to grit his teeth knowing how much this is going to hurt him.

"I'm giving you five belts. I'm hoping this will teach you a lesson to keep it in your pants until you are married. Is that clear?" Brian told him as he gripped the belt in his hand. He realized what he had just told Jake. He and Olivia are not even married themselves yet! Now, he must abstain himself until they are married to show a good example to his boys and his daughter.

Jake thought to himself, 'Oh man this is going to hurt like hell!' He tried to prepare himself. He clenched his teeth.

Brian raised the belt and swats Jake hard with the belt.

SMACK!

"OW!" Jake clung to his bed feeling that first sting. His teeth were still clenched.

SMACK!

"OW! Please, dad!" Jake legs shook as he felt the belt on the back of his thighs, the sting once again as the belt burns on his skin.

SMACK!

"OW! DAD! No more please!" Jake cried out as the stinging and burning continued. He can't help but move his hand behind him from being hit again. He's in so much pain.

"Move that hand, Jake! You're going to get an extra one for trying to stop it!"

SMACK!

Jake's body trembled, each swat hurt more each time. His body can't help but tighten up, as Brian brought it down even harder and quickly with an extra swat on Jake.

SMACK!

"OW! OW! DAD! PLEASE!" Jake felt the burning and stinging that is now etched on him and in his mind. His legs trembled as he felt that one on the back of his thighs this time.

Brian had tears in his eyes as he quickly wipes his face. He doesn't like how this is affecting him or his son. It's killing him inside.

 **Olivia & Brian's Bathroom**

Olivia is soaking in a hot tub. She can hear the cries of Jake's voice filling her head. She too cried into her hands. She didn't realize how much it would affect her. Never will she want to use a belt on her sons or her daughter ever. She couldn't do it herself. She cried as she can feel Jake's pain.

 **Jake's Bedroom**

Brian finally brought down the belt one last time. Harder than the last two and swifter than the last. He, too, has tears in his eyes.

SMACK!

"OW! OW! Dad, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Jake cried. His ass and the back of his thighs are burning and stinging. "Dad! Please no more! I promise I will not do it anymore!" Jake's body still is trembling. Jake collapsed to the floor on his knees by his bed, and his legs feel limp.

Brian threw down his belt. He never wants to do that to his son ever again. He went to Jake and sat next to him. He pulled Jake up to him. Jake put his head on his dad's shoulder, and Brian tries to comfort him. He remembered how his dad belted him a few times in his teenage years. "I'm sorry Jake. I'm sorry. Please just remember how much your mother and I love you!" He felt Jake shuddering.

Jake whispered softly "Dad, and please tell mom I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make her sick. Tell mom I love her. I won't…I will never have sex, I promise dad!" His behind is beyond hurting - burning and stinging so badly. He knows he will be sleeping in his swim trunks on his stomach tonight. He also knows that he will barely be able to walk for a while and sit. Jake slowly started to calm down.

 **Olivia & Brian's Bathroom**

Olivia splashed water on her face. Her face was red from crying. She knows Jake took his punishment. She feels horrible now. She doesn't bother to wait for Brian as she gets out of the tub. She dried off and reached for her underwear and one of Brian's shirts. After she puts them on, she brushed her teeth and her hair. She glanced in the mirror and saw her red eyes. She sighed, as she turned off the bathroom light.

 **Olivia & Brian's Bedroom**

She pulled the covers over her and curled up feeling like a horrible mother doing this to her son. She wiped away a single tear that fell down her face, and just waited for Brian.

 **Jake's Bedroom**

Brian continued to comfort his son. "Jake, I love you so much! Please know that. I love you, your brother, and your sister so much it hurts." Brian kissed Jake on his forehead. "We all had a long couple of days now. Let us all just try to go to sleep and get a full night's sleep, okay?" He continued to rub Jake's back.

Jake just nodded his head, as he let go of his dad. Brian got off his bed and helped him lay on his stomach. Brian knows what a belt can do to someone's skin. "I'm sorry Jake. Mom can help put cold cream on you if you want her to."

Jake nodded and whispered, "Okay. I might not be able to fall asleep right away if it still is burning and stinging me as much as it is." Jake rested his head on his pillow.

"I love you, Jake," Brian told him as he walked out.

"I love you, too, dad," Jake mumbled in a whisper with his face in his pillow.

 **Olivia & Brian's Bedroom**

Brian walked into his bedroom. He saw Olivia lying in bed already. "Honey, Jake is asking for you. He wants you to put cream on him." Brian's face showed the hurt he is feeling for how he punished his 16-year-old. He took his pants off leaving his briefs on, then got into bed. He turned on his side feeling exhausted and closed his eyes.

Olivia sighed. She is just as exhausted. She gets up out of bed and opens a dresser drawer. She took out the salve and a dry-ice pad. She walked out of her bedroom.

 **Jake's Bedroom**

Olivia walked in and saw her son lying on his stomach. "Jake, I'm here. Just stay still, I have cream and a dry-ice pad for you."

Jake just mumbled. His face still in the pillow. "Thanks, mom. I'm sorry for making you sick. I never meant to." Jake realized he would not try to explain anything. He doesn't want to hurt his mom anymore, or ever again, for that matter. "Christie and I were just kissing mom...yes we might have felt urges, but we held back, please know that."

Olivia sighed heavily, as she gently pulled Jake's swim trunks down enough to put the cream on him. She sees the redness and the belt marks on his behind. Olivia wanted to cry again knowing how much it hurt him. She put the cream into her hand and lightly started to spread the cream on him.

Jake cringed as he felt the cream on his bare skin.

"I have a sleeping pill to help you sleep. I know you are sorry. I'm sorry, too. You know how much I love you, Jake." Olivia finished putting the cream on him. "I also have a dry-ice pad that will help a lot more as well." She broke up the dry ice, then gently pulled his trunks back up and placed the pad on top of his trunks. Olivia pulled the bed sheet back up and over to cover him.

Jake turns a little and looks at his mom as he opens his mouth.

Olivia sighs a little of relief as she puts the sleeping pill into her son's mouth, and then picks up the glass of water on his dresser and bends the straw enough to let Jake drink the water. She then set the water back on the dresser, and leaned back down to him and kissed his forehead a few times letting him know that he is still her baby boy. "Sleep well my baby."

Jake just nodded and let out a long sigh himself. "I still love you, mom. I always will. I promised dad, and I promise you too. I will never have sex until I get married. It will never happen again. The last sex I had was with Heather." Jake mumbled out and cringed a little after he said that knowing she is his cousin now. Jake started to nod slowly off back into the pillow, and somehow he fell asleep.

Olivia heard what he promised and was very surprised to hear he explicitly said not until he got married. She half-smiled at what he said. Then she realized as well, that she needs to abstain from sex until she married Brian, which will be very soon. 'I can handle that. I know I can,' Olivia thought to herself. 'I have to do it, for myself, for Brian and my kids. I have to show responsibility for them.' Olivia saw that Jake had fallen asleep. She quietly turned his light off and closed his door.

 **Hallway**

She walked out into the hallway and walked past her other kids' rooms, and finally reached her bedroom and opened the door and walked inside.

 **Olivia & Brian's Bedroom**

Olivia shut the door and noticed that Brian has already fallen asleep. She is so tired. She got into her cozy bed. She turned to Brian and kissed him on his cheek and whispered, "Goodnight my love. When we're married, I will make wild passionate love to you. But for now, we are both celibate." She curled over opposite Brian. She laid her head on her pillow and almost instantly drifts off to sleep.

 ** _7:00 AM_**

The next morning, the birds were chirping in beautiful unison. It was a nice day. There was a chill in the air. The promises of a new day with good things to come.

 **Jake's Bedroom**

Jake was the first in the house to wake up. He woke up sleeping on his side. He was groggy, as he tried to get wake fully. He yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He rolled over on his back, but suddenly lifted himself up and back on his side and groaned. He remembered the belting he got last night from his dad. His body was still sore.

Jake also remembered what his dad said he had to do today. He sighed, because, the first thing on his mind was Christie. He wondered what kind of punishment she got from her parents. He worried about her and hoped she is not hurting.

Jake slowly rolled out of his bed and tried to stand up even if he is feeling stiff and sore. He stretched as much as he could and let out a long yawn. Jake walked into his bathroom and took off his swim trunks, and placed them in the hamper. He turned the shower on and waited for the hot water. He hoped this hot shower would help his stiff, sore muscles. It took a while to adjust to the hot water, but he soon relaxed enough to like it. As the water ran down his head and his back, he let out a long sigh knowing how much he needed this!

 **Danny's Bedroom**

Danny too started to go through the process of waking up. He also was feeling sore. He was in desperate need to take a hot shower. He slowly rolled out of bed and still hurts. He forced himself to stand up. Danny was aware that he was still naked and struggled to make it to the shower before someone knocked to come in. He walked to his dresser drawers and grabbed a pair of boxer brief underwear, running shorts and a t-shirt.

 **Danny's Bathroom**

He walked into his bathroom and shut the door behind him. Danny put his clothes on the counter. He is not quite ready to sit down just yet. He stood to relieve himself (He is usually a sit-down kind of reliever). He flushed, then opened the door to the shower. He turned the water all the way on to 'hot'. He let his body adjust to the hot water. He was so glad to have those needles out of his ass, although he is not certain how long the soreness will last.

 **Olivia & Brian's Bedroom**

Olivia remains curled up on her side sleeping soundly. Brian, on the other hand, is lying on his back and fully awake. He has been awake for the last fifteen minutes. The bed sheet is more on Olivia than him, but it's covering him from the waist down. He had been lying awake thinking of his family and hoped what happened yesterday will never happen again.

Brian turned on his side to face Olivia, and he smiled as he watched her sleep. Brian enjoys how beautiful Olivia is when she sleeps. He gently traced her face lightly with his finger. His finger gently caresses her lips. He let out a soft sigh and wondered how they could go without making love until their wedding day. Two more weeks! Can he manage to abstain it until then? Time will tell.

Olivia began to stir as her eyes started to flutter open. She then focused on Brian, who was staring at her. She smiled at him. "Good morning, my love," Olivia says to Brian.

"Good morning my sweet cheeks," Brian smirked as he said that nickname. He likes to tease her with it.

Olivia closed her eyes again while trying not to give into Brian's teasing. "It's not going to work Bri…you are not going to get to me today." Olivia finally smiled as she placed her hands on his face. She pulled him to her as she gave him a gentle, loving kiss on his lips. "I love you baby, and I can't wait to marry you."

Brian kissed her back, as he put his arms around Olivia. He pulled her to him and gave her a big hug. "Liv, you have no idea how much I love you. So much so that last night I promised myself I would wait until our wedding night to show you how much." He looked into her eyes to show her how serious he was when he said that.

Olivia was surprised at what he had said. She sat upright in bed and smiled a little. "Babe, are you serious? The reason I ask that is because last night I thought the same thing. After punishing Jake, it dawned on me, that we as parents are not showing our children right from wrong. We need to abstain from sex ourselves until we are truly married. I do not know why we waited 16 years to marry. It must have been our jobs as cops. It's as if we were married to our jobs!"

Brian sighed heavily. "I was thinking the same thing babe. I can only kiss you. At least, I still have that for now." He said smiling at her. His hand caressed her face lightly.

Olivia smiled back. "I will be able to kiss you, too. How can I resist with that ruggedly handsome mug of yours? Oh! I should check on Maria; I hope her fever is gone."

"Yeah, check on Maria. I need a shower. Then I should start breakfast?" Brian announced.

Olivia smiled at Brian. "You read my mind…" She gave him another peck on the lips, then rolled to the other side and got out of bed. Olivia put her robe on quickly, and she walked out of her room into the hallway.

Brian smiled as he watched her leave the bedroom. He got up and removed his underwear and walked into the bathroom. He started the shower and stepped in. He begins taking a COLD SHOWER. He shivered at first but then relaxed as he felt the cold water run down his back.

 **Maria's Bedroom**

Olivia tiptoed into Maria's bedroom. She walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. She felt her daughter's forehead and was relieved that she was not hot anymore. She let out a sigh of relief. "Good morning baby," Olivia whispered as she stroked her hair lightly.

Maria stirred at the sound of Olivia's voice. She opened her eyes and looked up at Olivia and smiled. "Morning," She said as she sat up and put her arms around Olivia and hugged her as she yawned. "Am I better now?"

Olivia kissed her head and smiled as she hugged her back. "Well, you don't feel hot anymore, but you still have to take those pills the doctor gave you yesterday. You will feel even better when they are all gone." Olivia told her.

Maria just nodded her head. "Can I take a bath?" Maria asked. "I am smelly and yucky."

Olivia laughed. "Should I call you 'smelly' and 'yucky' instead of Maria?" Olivia joked.

Maria laughed. "Nope! Maria is good!" Maria got off her bed and took off her tank top.

"Do you want me to start your bath for you?" Olivia asked her as she got up.

"It's okay; I can do it."

"Would you like me to pick out your clothes for you, or do you want to do it yourself?"

"I can do that, too!" Maria said as she took off her underwear. Maria does not seem to be at all uninhibited when she showed her naked self in front of Olivia.

Olivia noticed the scars on Maria's back and legs. She is saddened at what that bastard did to her three years ago. If she only knew what was going on with Maria, she would have kept her from being hurt again. "Baby? Are you going to be okay on your own taking a bath? I need to shower, too. I'm 'smelly' and 'yucky', too!" Olivia chuckled.

"Yep," was all Maria said. She smiled at Olivia and turned and went into her bathroom.

 **Maria's Bathroom**

Maria walked in and turned the bath water on making sure it's not too hot. She got into the tub that was already half-full. She laid in the tub feeling comfortable.

 **Maria's Bedroom**

Olivia let out a sigh of relief. She felt that things would be finally working out well for her family. Olivia hopes that this family could now have an ordinary - at least somewhat normal family life. She walked out of Maria's room, closed the door behind her. Olivia walked into the hallway yawning several times as she stretched her arms up in the air and walked back to her bedroom.

 **Olivia & Brian's Bedroom**

Olivia walked into her bedroom as she took off her robe and laid it over the chair. She took off her underwear and Brian's shirt and walked into her bathroom.

 **Olivia & Brian's Bathroom**

Brian just finished his shower as he walked out of the shower when Olivia walked in naked ready to take her shower. Brian noticed Olivia and vice versa when he grabbed the towel and started to dry off.

She could not help but notice Brian's physique and posterior. "Nice ass! I just hope my boyfriend doesn't catch us! Where did my boyfriend go?" Olivia teased him knowing full well she would have to bite her tongue when she took her shower.

Brian chuckled. "Very funny! I would answer, but it might turn into something else, which means I would have to take another cold shower!"

Olivia laughed. "Well, then, it looks like we both will be taking cold showers for the next 13 days until we can make up for it on our wedding night," Olivia said, as she turned away from him and walked into the shower.

Brian, of course, watched her as she stepped into the shower. He can't help but keep an eye on her beautiful, naked body. He shut his eyes and knew he would have to take another cold shower. He wrapped his towel around his waist and started to brush his teeth.

Olivia began to sing while in the shower. She was singing 'Baby Love' by 'The Supremes.' Brian chuckled, but, in turn, began to sing (not too badly) along with Olivia. He smiled realizing he couldn't help loving that woman. "You don't have a bad singing voice," he said out loud. Then he started to shave.

 **Jake's Bedroom**

Jake finished his shower. He was now in his room contemplating which clothes to wear. He decided to wear a t-shirt and jeans. He changed as quick as he can, then walked out of his room and into the hallway.

 **Family Room**

Jake walked down the hall and to the stairs. He reached the family room and headed to the sliding back door.

 **Backyard / Patio**

Jake walked outside, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the big water hose. He placed it in the pool's deep end. He pushed it all the way down. Then he took the end of it and walked to the fence gate. He opened it and pulled the hose to the sidewalk where the drain was. Jake walked back to the pool and turned on the vacuum just as the water started to drain from the pool. Jake walked over to one of the chairs and removed the cushion. He put it on a lawn chair so he could sit down comfortably and wait until the pool drained.

 **Kitchen**

Danny walked down the back stairs right into the kitchen. He was glad he was not too sore this morning. His walk was a little slower, however. He took out five bowls from the cupboard and placed them on the table. He then got five glasses and put them on the table next to the bowls.

Danny selected several different cereal boxes. He placed them in the middle of the table. He selected some spoons and placed them next to the bowls. He went to the fridge and took out milk and orange juice. He put them in the middle of the table. He put some sugar in a little cup for those who would add some sugar to their cereal, and placed it on the table.

Finally, with a confident smile, Danny grabbed some bread and put five slices in the toaster. He pushed them down to toast the bread. Danny happened to look out the window into the backyard. He saw his brother lying on a lawn chair. He wondered what he was up to. He hoped he had not slept out there all night. Danny walked out of the kitchen and to the sliding glass door.

 **Backyard**

He walked out to the backyard where he saw Jake. "Hey bro, you didn't sleep out here, did you?" Danny noticed that the pool was being drained. "What's with the pool?"

"Hey, bro! Well, dad asked me to drain the pool and scrub it down and refill it." Jake said. He was not sure he should tell his brother what happened last night. Jake moved the wrong way, and he grimaced slightly. His ass still hurts when he moved.

Danny looked at his brother when he saw him grimace. "Jake? What happened? You look like you were hurting. What's up?" He was genuinely worried about his brother.

Jake looked at his brother. "Nothing. I just didn't sleep well. My back is stiff," Jake said. He knew he had just lied to his brother. He was too embarrassed to tell him that dad belted his ass last night.

Danny was not so sure that lack of sleep was the reason, but he did not pressure him into saying anything more. "Okay. Well, I have breakfast on the table. Come on in. It will take a while for that pool to drain. Mom and dad and Maria will be down soon for breakfast."

"Okay. Hey! Help me up bro?" Jake was trying to stand up from his position on the lawn chair.

Danny nodded and stood up as he helped Jake up from the lawn chair. Jake groaned and held his back so his brother would think it was just his back. "Thanks, bro." Jake sighed. He picked up the cushion from the lawn chair and walked back into the house with it. They walked in the house together.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf does). All other characters are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

* * *

 **Abandoned House - Holley, New York**

The bathroom door opened as Charlie comes back out after taking a shower and walks over to Amanda with a smile on his face. "Well, Mandy, it's your turn."

Amanda looks at him and has no idea what he has planned for her. "Please, at least, let me talk to my son before you do anything to me!"

Charlie shook his head at her. "What I am going to do to you is what I've wanted to do for ten years now!" He leans down and starts to untie one wrist. "Don't try anything funny, or you will regret it! You can talk to him when I am done with you!"

Amanda doesn't like the way he said that. She moves her hand after being tied up for so long and shakes her wrist to ease some of the pain.

Charlie unties her other wrist, then her ankles, as he grabbed onto her arm. "Let's go doll!"

"Where are you taking me?" Amanda said shivering. "What are you going to do?"

Charlie lifts her over his shoulder holding her tightly. He loves the fact that Amanda has the sexiest body he has ever seen. "What do you think? I'm taking your beautiful sexy naked body and put you in the shower. This house may be old and run down, but I got the shower and the toilet and sink working. And since you seem to be shivering, a hot shower you are going to take!" He gives her a nice slap on her ass a couple of times and walks to the bathroom with her.

Amanda jumps a little when he slapped her. She wants to kick and scream so badly, but she is afraid to. "Oh my god, Charlie! Why!? Why do you even think you could get away with this. I HATE YOU!" She starts to pound on his back, as he walks into the bathroom with her.

 **Bathroom**

"Stop hitting me Mandy!" Charlie said getting angry and quickly puts her down on the cold tile floor, "Get that gorgeous ass of yours into that shower, and clean yourself good, you hear me!?" He said to her pointing at the shower.

Amanda looks at him feeling as if she was a child and gets into the shower. She turns on the water and feels the hot water come down her back. She felt good under hot water.

"Pick up that soap Mandy and wash every inch of your body," Charlie said as he looked at her sexy body up and down.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment then shakily reaches for the soap and starts to soap her shoulders first, then her arms.

Charlie watches her grinning, looking at the water run down her back, following the water run down over her sexy round ass. He starts licking his lips with a creepy kind of look on his face. "That's right, turn around to face me and move the soap all over your breasts."

Amanda does as he says and turns around, but keeps her eyes shut. Charlie continues watching her as he gets off looking at her naked body, especially while she takes a shower.

"Run that soap down your stomach and over your sexy hips."

She continues to do what she is told to do. 'God I wish someone would get here soon to help me!' She feels sick to her stomach.

 **Home Depot**

Josh finds Home Depot finally as he parks his car, then almost runs inside story and looks around for help. "Um excuse me, can you help me please?"

"Yes, sir can I help you?"

"I hope so; could I see camera footage for this receipt?" Josh hands the woman the receipt. "As you can see the time of this receipt. Can you show me the guy who bought these items?"

"And who are you?"

"Well, I...my girlfriend is missing, and I think she might be in trouble. I believe her ex-husband took her." Josh explains.

The woman looked around. She sighs, but then motions her to follow her.

Josh walks behind her as they go into an office and walk inside with her.

 **Manager's Office**

The woman sat down at the desk in front of the computer and found the date and time of this receipt. She types a few keystrokes, and the footage shows up on the screen. "Here, this is the guy who bought these items."

Josh leans over to look at the screen. He takes out Charlie's wallet, and looks at his driver's license, and he matches both photos and notices it's the same guy. "Thank you so much, could I have a print out of this guy's face?"

"Yes, you can," She said as she started to print it out. After it's done, she hands him the picture.

"Thank you so much, miss," Josh says with a smile on his face. I hope this helps us find my girlfriend.

"You are very welcome," the woman said to Josh

Josh quickly runs out of the store, excited and hopeful that this will find her. He wants to find her first, but he has the thought of letting those other detectives know what he discovered.

 **Inside Josh's Car**

He shut the car door as he got in and took out his cell phone and called the detectives.

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit - Manhattan, New York**

 **Squad Room**

Fin, Munch, and Elliot are sitting at their desks when someone with a hoodie and dark glasses slowly and quietly looks to make sure they aren't noticed. The reach into their inside coat pocket and pulls out a brown paper bag. He looks around and then places it behind under a glass window behind a big copy machine, keeping it where it can't be seen, hopefully.

This person looks up making sure he wasn't noticed, and then turns around and starts walking down the hallway.

Just then Fin happened to look up for a moment and stretched, but then saw the same person with a hoodie on walking down the hallway. "Hey!" Fin shouted out and got up to get him.

The hoodie person heard the shout out, turned and saw he was detected and sprinted toward the stairs.

Fin runs after him through the hallway and to the door to the stairs, opened it after seeing the person run to the stairs. By the time he got there, the person had gotten down two floors and ran out on the streets and disappeared.

"Damn it!" Fin yelled out. Fin walked back to the squad room. "Did anyone see the person in the hoodie at all?"

Munch and Elliot looked up at Fin's question. "I didn't even know anyone came in here. I was too busy doing my ass-duty to notice!" Munch added.

"Nope, sorry Fin. They probably got cold feet. That's known to happen." Elliot told him.

"I have seen this person three times now, but each time I can't see their face well enough." Fin sighed and sat back down in his seat.

Just then the phone rang, and Munch picks it up. "NYPD Special Victims Unit, Detective Munch speaking."

 _"Yeah, hello, this is Josh Beckett, I could have something that might help find Amanda."_

Munch looked up at Fin and nodded his head at him to pick up the phone as Munch holds up two fingers for line 2.

Fin pushes button 2 and puts the phone to his ears.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Munch says.

 _"Well, I went back to Central Park and looked around where I found her cell phone. It took me a good half hour to find anything. Which, I did. I did find a man's wallet. So, I looked at the driver's license. I also found a receipt. I found a receipt to Home Depot that had items on such as duct tape, rope, and a grill which I don't understand." Josh says to the detective._

Fin hears this and writes down notes. When he heard Josh found a wallet, he gets excited, hoping this will be a good lead.

"Alright, anything else we should know?" Munch asks.

 _"Yes, I went to Home Depot and requested to see the footage of the time of the items bought. The manager almost immediately showed me the footage. It is a guy that is on the driver's license."_

"Wow, okay. Well, what is this guy's name?" Munch asked.

 _"His name is Charlie Decker, and it shows he is from Atlanta, Georgia."_

Fin immediately looked up at Munch and quickly typed in his name on the Universal Database on his computer.

"Thank you Josh…could you come in again to show us the receipt and wallet. This could lead us to where she is right now." Munch said with a bit of hope in his voice now.

 _"I guess, sure, but how will this lead to her? We still have no idea where this Charlie guy is." Josh states._

"Come soon as you can, thanks so much Josh!"

 _"Okay, you're welcome. Bye," Josh says as he hung up._

Munch hangs up and looks at Fin. "So now we know who took Amanda, her ex-husband."

"Amanda told me awhile back that she was so glad that he wasn't in her life anymore. She said that he abused her when she was pregnant with Luke." Fin told Munch.

"We have to get her back before anyone else finds out. Did you know that Liv asked Amanda to be one of her bridesmaids?"

"Oh man, should we tell Liv that she's missing?" Fin asked.

"You think we should?"

Fin sighs, "I will call her myself."

 **Peterson Home - Staten Island, New York**

 **Kitchen**

Angela had already been up since 7 AM. She was already dressed and reading the morning newspaper. She was eating a piece of toast with her coffee.

 **Heather's Bedroom**

Heather stirred in her bed. Her belly was quite big even at seven and a half months. Heather felt what seemed like cramping as if she were on her monthly cycle. "Moooommmm!" Heather yelled and groaned in pain. She held her belly because she was not able to get up on her own.

She suddenly heard Heather yell for her. She got up and raced out of the kitchen and through the family room to Heather's bedroom.

"Hey, what is going on?" Angela says as she walks into Heather's room.

"Mom! Oh, my god it hurts! I'm cramping! It hurts so badly!" Heather cried while she held her belly. She felt scared.

"Okay! Okay! Just calm down, try to breathe slowly." Angela attempted to keep her calm.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! I can't! It hurts too much!" Heather tried to breathe, but couldn't help wanting to push. The pressure she was feeling was too much for her.

"Heather do not push! It's WAY too soon! You can't push honey!" Angela saw her daughter's face. She knew what that look meant. She had the same expressions when delivering Heather into this world.

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Hallway**

Brian and Olivia were dressed as they walked out of their bedroom into the hallway. They met Maria as she was coming out of her room. "Hey, squirt!" Brian said to her as he picked her up over his shoulder and tickled her.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Maria yelled out from being tickled. "No tickles! You're going to make me pee!" Maria giggled.

"Oops! Don't want that to happen!" Brian laughed as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Olivia smiled and looked at Brian. "Guess that means she was feeling a lot better, huh?"

"I think! And I'm so glad about that!" Brian said as he put Maria down.

Maria turned around and gently punched Brian in the stomach. Brian pretended it was a big punch. "Ooof!" He pretended to double over. "Ah, she got me!" Brian collapsed to the floor pretending to be in pain and pass out.

Olivia rolled her eyes and chuckled as she stepped over Brian on the floor, and just walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy! Get up! I didn't punch you that hard you big silly!" Maria said this as she straddled him and held his face in her hands.

Brian suddenly shot up and grabbed Maria into his arms and hugged her. "Gotcha!"

Maria laughed. "Daddy! No more tickling! Come on. I'm hungry!"

"Hey! I'm hungry, too! Let's eat breakfast," Brian said as he got up still hugging Maria. Finally, he put her down again.

Maria laughed and ran into the kitchen.

 **Kitchen**

Olivia was surprised to find breakfast ready when she walked into the kitchen. "What is this? Wow!" Olivia was flabbergasted. She saw Danny and Jake both seated at the table waiting for them.

Maria came into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She saw the different cereal and her eyes widened. "Wow! I didn't know we had all this cereal! Can we eat now?"

Brian walked in ready to make breakfast. When he saw that breakfast was already on the table, he joked "Okay, who ruined my breakfast-making?" He eyed everyone at the table.

Danny looked up and said, "Um, well I made breakfast! I thought it was okay. Was I not supposed to make breakfast?" He looked at his dad inquisitively.

Brian laughed. "Oh no! I was just being funny! Thanks for making breakfast son," Brian said as he patted Danny on the back as he sat down.

Jake almost wolfed down his cereal and toast, and then gulped his orange juice. He got up and put the dishes in the sink. He grabbed his cushion off the seat and then started to walk out of the kitchen.

Brian and Olivia looked at each other and then back to Jake. "Hey, what is the rush, Jake?" Olivia asked him.

"No reason. I just wanted to start my day," Jake said nothing wishing not to get into any argument or anything. "See you later."

Brian had forgotten what he said to Jake last night. When he looked at Olivia, he just shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Where are you going, Jake?" Olivia asked.

"Outside, in the backyard. Bye!" Jake then opened the sliding glass door and walked out to the backyard to finish his pool job.

Brian got up from the table and looked out the window to the backyard. He noticed Jake by the pool and saw that the pool was almost drained. Then he remembered what he said to him last night. "I know what Jake is up to. Everything is okay," Brian said as he sat back down to finish his breakfast.

Olivia looked at Brian. "Well, what is our son up to this morning?"

"I told him last night to drain the pool, scrub it down and fill it back up," Brian said as he put a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Oh! So that is what he was doing! I went out there to talk to him but, he did not say anything to me about that. I just thought he was playing around." Danny said as he finished his cereal.

Just then, Olivia's cell phone rang as she picked it up. "Benson."

 _"Hey, it's Fin. Um…I wanted to let you know, but Amanda didn't show up at work today, and, at first, we didn't think much of it at the time. Apparently, Amanda's ex decided it was a good idea to abduct her."_

Olivia jolts out of her seat in disbelief. "What! When was this?"

"Liv calm down, Munch, Josh and I are taking care of it. We will find him and Amanda," Fin tells her.

"Wait…what…who is Josh?" Olivia asks confused.

"Josh Beckett is Amanda's new guy apparently," Fin said.

"I thought she was with Nick?"

"Nick?! I didn't even know they had been dating! I am never in the loop around here." Fin told her.

Olivia is officially worried now not only for her family but now her friend is missing. "Fin, when was this noticed she was taken?"

"Josh was supposed to have coffee with Amanda early yesterday morning. He was talking to her on the phone when he said they were cut off and heard scuffling in the background."

Olivia shook her head as she put her hand on her head. "I will come down to the station to help out. Who else knows about this?"

"No, no it's okay Liv, we got this. Three people are working on finding her and Decker. Stay home with your family. Cragen is the only one that knows besides you."

Brian, Danny, and Maria are looking at Olivia and wonder what is going on.

Olivia looks at them with a slight smile. "Okay Fin, well if you do need my help just let me know. Talk to you later. Bye." She hangs up then sits back down.

"Liv what was that?" Brian asked.

She looks at Danny and Maria, then back to Brian. I will tell you a little later. Right now let's finish breakfast and relax a little!" Olivia said looking happy, but on the inside, she's wants to cry thinking what could be happening to Amanda.

 **Richards Home - Manhattan, New York**

 **Kitchen**

Ashley, Greg, and Connor had just finished breakfast at the kitchen table when Connor smiled and yelled out. "GAMMA! GO SEE GAMMA!"

Ashley and Greg looked at each other and laughed. "I have never known a baby to become so attached to someone he just met. It's just unbelievable," Ashley told Greg.

Greg smiled. "Well! It seems that your mother is someone who is very easy to like. Why don't you take Connor and see Olivia for a while? I need to check about a real job today. Your mother gave me an idea for a job," Greg said as he got up and put his dishes in the dishwasher.

"Yes. That would be a good idea. I'll call her first. It's only polite to do so before showing up unannounced," Ashley said as she picked up the phone and called her mom.

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Family Room**

Olivia looked over at Danny, Maria and Brian. They were all smiling. Olivia was happy this morning until she got news about Amanda being abducted, as she felt that things would be turning around for her family. But not so much about Amanda, and thinking of Luke.

Brian looked at Danny and said: "So, Danny…are you well enough to be looking for a job today?"

"Dad, are you kidding me? My ass is still sore! I can barely sit!" Danny said.

"Danny, watch the language in front of Maria, please," Olivia warns him. Just then, the phone rang, and Olivia stood up to reach for the phone. "Hello?"

 _"Hello…mom! It's Ashley." Ashley almost smiled. She could not believe she could so easily call her that so soon after meeting her yesterday._

Olivia's face lit up instantly after hearing Ashley's voice. "Good morning Ashley!" She exclaimed as she looked at Brian.

"I was wondering if it would be okay to come over with Connor today. Greg is job hunting today, and I thought it would be fun to spend the day with my mom and family." Ashley said smiling.

Olivia smiled upon hearing that. "That would be great to have you and Connor come over! You can meet your younger brother, Jake, too. I think Jake could use some friendly faces today."

 _"Great! Okay then! Connor and I will be over in about thirty minutes or so. Just have to get some of Connor's things together. Diapers, toys, etc." Ashley said._

"Ashley, I have a job that Greg might want to consider. I put in a good word to my Captain. I explained Greg's resume to him, and I said that he was good with young kids. I suggested to him that the station starts a program that allows Greg to help kids in trouble. He could help them get exercise, and work to keep them off the streets. Tell Greg my Captain's name is Don Cragen, and that I support him one hundred percent." Olivia tells Ashley.

 _Ashley's eyes widened. "Oh wow! Really? Thanks so much! Greg will be happy to hear that!" Ashley smiled. "I will see you soon."_

Olivia could hear Ashley's voice how excited she was for her husband. "See you soon, honey! Can't wait to see that adorable grandson of mine! Goodbye!" Olivia said as she hung up.

Brian, Danny, and Maria heard what Olivia said to Ashley. "Looks like we are having more family here today!" Danny said smiling. "Dad, I promise I will get a job soon. Just let my ass recover at least for the rest of this week okay? It's only Wednesday right now, so I promise that Monday morning I will get my butt out there and look for a job. I'm not backing out on my promise, dad."

"I believe you, Danny. You're right. Your ass needs to recover." Brian laughed at the situation. "Does this mean you learned your lesson about not having…?" Brian is cut off by Olivia's hand over his mouth.

"Brian!" Olivia said shaking her head. "That word is not to be used in front of Maria."

Danny chuckles at his parents. "Yes, dad and mom! Don't worry. It was my first time. It will not be my last, though. But…I will refrain until Rebecca and I decide to get married."

Olivia's eyes widen suddenly. "Married? Daniel Broderick Cassidy, you are too young to get married. I hope you wait until you are at least 22-years-old!" Olivia said with a look in her eye.

Danny sighed and said, "You can relax mom! We aren't going to get married anytime soon! Did you also talk to Jake about this, too?"

Olivia looked at Brian. "Yes, actually we did Danny." Olivia wondered if they should tell Danny what happened last night with his brother. She looked to Brian with a raised brow.

Brian sighed a little. "Danny, I think we should tell you that last night your mother caught Jake and Christie in the pool."

Danny wondered and said, "What is wrong taking a swim at night? Are you saying we have a time limit with the pool at night now?"

"Danny, your brother, and Christie were skinny dipping, and I caught them hugging each other and well…making out with each other." Olivia said with a little bit of a heavy heart because she knew what happened afterward.

Danny's eyes grew big. "Wow, little brother is getting frisky I see! I do not see anything wrong with that. Haven't we all skinny-dipped at one point in our lives? I'm sure you and dad have before, right?" Danny asked.

Brian looked at Olivia, then back to Danny. "Danny, your mom was so upset and angry with Jake. As a matter of fact, your mom was so upset she got one of her stress headaches again. I punished him last night. I used the belt on him for what he did with Christie. I did not like the fact that Jake had a bad attitude with your mom about it all." Brian explained.

"Oh, wow! No wonder I saw Jake sitting on a cushion this morning in the backyard. He was draining the pool. That's where he is right now." Danny said with a sigh. He knew too well what being belted felt like. "Dad, did you have to use the belt on him? He is just a kid. He may have a stubborn attitude, but he still could be vulnerable and get scared easily. Tell me you didn't give it to him when he was bare-assed?"

"Danny!" Olivia says as she looked at Maria. "Maria, honey, you can watch cartoons in the family room, okay?" Olivia smiled as she kissed her on the cheek.

Maria smiled as she gave Olivia a hug back. "Okay! Thanks, mom!" She ran out of the kitchen and into the family room.

"Danny, I didn't beat him bare-assed. He did have his swim trunks on. Do not tell me how to punish my kids, you got me, Danny? It was the first time I have ever had to belt him in his whole life. I felt bad enough, but it had to be done. I wanted him to learn his lesson. I did that with you when you were twelve. Did you ever steal my car again? No, you did not. You learned your lesson." Brian said to him.

"Yes, I did, but dad. You still do not get it about Jake. There are a few things you don't know about Jake…" He looked over to his mom. "You, too, mom. Jake asked me never to tell, and I'm going to keep that promise to him. Just please think before you punish him for anything, please!" Danny said this with a serious look on his face. He wished he had not known those secrets. Jake told him not to tell anyone.

Brian and Olivia looked at each other with worried looks on their faces now. "Danny, are these secrets something that Jake could get into serious trouble for?" Olivia asked looking intently at him.

"No mom! No trouble!" Danny told his mom, knowing full well it would be trouble for his brother. He stood up and winced slightly. His butt was still very much sore. He put his dishes in the sink.

"Danny, there should be no secrets in this family. We all know for a fact how secrets can hurt not only those keeping the secrets but everyone around them." Brian says.

"Dad, I know that, but really. Jake asked me not to tell anyone. I promised him. Just please let it go, and just please think about Jake before you have to punish him for whatever reason. I already feel bad enough I was not here to help him when he got beat up a month ago." Danny said. "I will be in my room for a while; I need to lay down. I suddenly feel a little tired. If you need me, you know where I'm." Danny walked out of the kitchen and into the family room.

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit - Manhattan, New York**

 **Squad Room**

Alex was in the squad room today, along with Elliot, Munch, Fin, as well as several other employees. Unbeknownst to everyone in the squad room hasn't even realized there is a brown paper bag hidden in the squad room.

Greg walked into the station looking around for Captain Cragen. He approached someone he thought was one of the officers and asked, "Excuse me, can you tell me where to find Captain Cragen?"

Alex looked up and smiled. "Captain Cragen is not here right now, but he will be back in about thirty minutes. You're welcome to wait if you would like to."

"Yes, I can wait. Thank you. Oh, my name is Greg Richards. Olivia Benson said to talk to him about a possible job here." Greg said.

"Oh! You know Sargeant Benson?" Alex asked.

"Yes! She is my mother-in-law. She said she talked to Captain Cragen about my situation I need a good career job! She mentioned a new program I could start right here in the station," Greg explained.

Alex's eyes widened. "Mother-in-law? I thought Olivia's oldest son was 18-years-old!" She wondered.

"Oh! Sorry! I forgot to mention that Olivia just met the daughter she gave up when she was in college. She just met my wife Ashley yesterday. She is her daughter. She is 27-years-old." Greg said.

"Wow! As long as I have known Olivia, I never knew that about her! You learn new things about people you have known forever, it seems! Would you like something to drink while you wait? Tea? Coffee? Water?" She offered. "Or we have a soda machine down the hall. There is also a vending machine there."

"No thanks, I'm fine. Well, perhaps I will just have water. Thank you." Greg says a little nervously.

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Backyard Patio/Pool**

Jake had completely drained the pool. He opened the storage container and took out the pool brush, and cleaner. He walked down into the empty pool and placed the bottle of cleaner down. He soaked the brush and began brushing down the bottom and the sides of the pool.

 **Danny's Bedroom**

Danny walked into his room. He left his door open halfway. He laid down on his bed and curled up on his side. Just then, his cell phone rang. He sighed as he took his phone out of his pocket and answered it with the standard "Hello?"

 _"Danny? It's me, Rebecca."_

"Hey, babe! How is my favorite girl?" Danny asked tiredly.

 _"I'm good, but from the sound of it, you don't sound so good. Wish I were there to kiss you and make things better," Rebecca smiled._

Danny smiled a little when he heard her say that. "I wish you were here, too! Wait! Why don't you come over?"

 _"Um, well, aren't your mom and dad angry with me for well…giving into our needs? You did get your ass prickled with those cactus needles," Rebecca said. She wanted to come over, but not sure that she should._

"I think it will be okay. My ass is sore, but not that bad anymore. Come on over. I do want to see you," Danny said with a smile.

 _"Okay. I will be there soon, then. I love you!" Rebecca said cooing at him._

"Love you, too, babe," Danny smiled as he hung up. He sighed, but happily. He closed his eyes for a moment.

 **Family Room**

Olivia and Brian were getting the house ready for the company that is coming. When she finished, Olivia sat down on the couch in the family room while Maria watched cartoons on TV. She smiled at Maria and was so glad she was feeling better.

 **Backyard Patio/Pool**

Jake had scrubbed down the pool for an hour. He then began rinsing it down with fresh water. Jake was sweating up a storm, so he took off his shirt and threw it on a lawn chair. He picked up the hose again and continued to rinse the pool.

Unbeknownst to Jake, a man, had been watching him work on the pool. He was outside the fence with binoculars. He also looked through the sliding glass door with a long-lensed camera. He had been taking pictures of Olivia, and who had been sitting on the couch. The clicking sounds of the camera could just barely be heard.

Jake heard something, and he looked around trying to identify what that noise was. He did not think much more of it as he finally finished rinsing the pool. He got out of the pool and turned the hose on to fill up the pool. He walked back over and through the gate. He bent down to pick up the hose from the drain.

The man grabbed a bottle of chloroform and doused a handkerchief with it. He walked out from behind the bushes just as Jake stood up with the hose in his hands. Suddenly, a handkerchief covered his nose and mouth.

Jake briefly reacted, with struggling and kicks. He even tried to yell, but in a matter of seconds, Jake was knocked unconscious. He went limp as the man put Jake over his shoulder. He darted down the street to where his van was parked. He put Jake inside, and he walked around to the driver's side and got in. He sped off unseen.

 **Family Room**

Brian and Olivia were sitting on the couch together watching cartoons with Maria. Maria was enjoying Tom and Jerry cartoons. She laughed when Tom chased Jerry around the house trying to catch him in such ridiculous ways.

Olivia looked over at Brian. She smiled and said, "Honey, I wonder if the sedative that Janet gave Danny last night is the reason he's so tired.

"That could be it. I'm sure Danny will be okay. A nap might help him. You worry too much honey!" Brian gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Ooh, I bet I know who that is!" Olivia said excitedly. She got up quickly and practically sprinted to the front door to open it.

Ashley smiled as she held Connor on her left hip, and a bag of Connor's toys and diapers and things over her right shoulder. "Hello, Grandma!"

Olivia shook her head. She could not believe she was already a grandmother! She smiled as she saw a bright and bushy-tailed little three-year-old Connor waving at her.

"Oh wow, that is so hard to believe I'm a grandma! Hi, Ashley and Connor!" Olivia waved her hand at Connor. "Come on in, please!"

Ashley walked into the house and noticed how big the house was inside. "Wow! I love your house! Love the family room! It's huge!"

"Gamma!" Connor said as he reached out his arms to Olivia while smiling he gave her a huge smile.

Olivia smiled back and reached for him to hold Connor close to her. "Hey there, my little man." Olivia kissed his cheek and gave him a little raspberry.

Connor giggled feeling it tickle him as he wrapped his small arms around Olivia's neck and gave her a raspberry back. "Luv Gamma!"

Brian laughed. "Okay, you two! Enough raspberries. How about one for me now?" Brian winked at Olivia.

Ashley laughed as she sat down on the couch next to Brian. "I still can't believe how quickly Connor became attached to you! He only just met you…mom," Ashley couldn't believe how fast she too was able to call Olivia, 'mom.'

"Babies learn quickly. They pick up on things right away." Olivia held Connor in her lap as she too sat down on the other side of Ashley.

Maria couldn't look away from her cartoons as she found them to be so funny.

"Brian, maybe we should turn the TV off for now, so Ashley can get to know her sister better," Olivia said.

"Hey, Maria! Don't you want to see your sister, Ashley? Hey! Guess what Maria? You're an aunt!" Brian said as he took the remote and turned off the TV.

"Daddy I was watching that! I met her the other day," Maria said with a pout. She wanted to look at the cartoons.

"Maria, honey, when visitors come we should learn to respect them, especially when it happens to be our family. We do have a bunch of DVD's with cartoons as well as animated movies you would like. We can have a movie night sometime this week, okay?" Olivia leaned over and put an arm around Maria, and cuddled her.

Maria sighed when she heard what Olivia had said. "Okay, mom. I'm sorry. I just really liked those cartoons. I haven't seen TV in a long time," Maria said as she leaned her head against Olivia.

Ashley smiled at Maria and said: "Hey! Maria, did you hear what your daddy told me you are now?"

"Um, I forgot. What am I now?"

"Well, since I'm your big sister, and I had a baby with my husband, that means you…" she points a finger at her, "Are an aunt!" Ashley said with a smile.

Maria looked up at Olivia and looked at the baby she was holding. Finally, she asked, "You mean I'm Connor's aunt? Wow!" She had a big smile as she tried to tickle Connor on his stomach.

Connor giggled and poked at Maria's nose.

Maria laughed a little. "What do I have to do as an aunt, then?"

"Well Maria, all you have to do is give Connor all the love you can give from your heart. You should protect him at all times to keep him from harm," Olivia explained smiling at her.

Ashley smiled at Maria when she heard what her mom had told Maria. But just then she said: "Hey, mom! Where are Danny and Jake? I thought I was going to see them today?"

"Well, Danny had an accident yesterday at the park after you left. He might kill me for telling you this, but well…he sat in a cactus plant by accident. He had about 75 cactus needles in his behind. It was awful. He was in such pain. Brian brought a doctor over after he brought Jake home from the hospital after he accidentally overdosed on pain pills," Olivia explained.

Ashley looked horrified. "Oh wow! I can't imagine the pain. Poor Danny! Is he okay now?"

"Yes, pretty much. He just is tired after the doctor gave him a sedative last night. He is upstairs taking a nap," Olivia said.

"I guess so. I can see him later. What about Jake? How is he doing after what happened to him?"

Brian broke in and told her: "Well, Jake is doing a chore right now in the backyard. He is cleaning the pool out. I saw him scrubbing it down after he drained it. He might be out there awhile. He has been at it since 7:30 this morning,"

Olivia still felt horrible herself as she remembered how angry she was with him last night. She sighed a little as she rubbed Connor's back when he laid his head against her chest.

 **Abandoned House – Holley, New York**

Charlie loved seeing Amanda taking a shower, and it felt like the good old days for him. It wasn't then for Amanda, and it's still not today.

"Can I get out now, please! I'm starting to prune!" Amanda said with a cracked desperate voice.

"Yeah, cause the fun is going to start now. This is where we make another baby together! Hell yeah!" Charlie shouts out as he grabs a towel for her. "Get that sexy ass of yours out here so I can dry you off!"

Amanda looked at him with wide-eyes. "NO! Charlie, no, I can just get by taking care of Luke!" I don't want another baby, especially with you, you bastard!"

Charlie looked at her with a menacing grin. "Name calling isn't nice now. HE took the towel and pulled her out of the shower and dried her arms, as he stood right in front of her with their naked bodies.

Amanda closed her eyes not wanting to look at him especially this close. She pleaded for help.

He then ran the towel slowly over her breasts, down to her stomach, over her hips. He was getting off on toweling her off. He turns her around and starts to dry off her back, slowly making his way to the small of her back, then over her beautiful, and sexy round ass. He bent down and dried off her legs, then let his hands run up her legs, to her hips and says, "Walk back to the bed, Mandy." He ordered her.

Amanda started shaking her head 'no' she didn't want to have sex with him in the slightest.

"I said…walk back to the bed right now!" Charlie shouted. As he said that he rolled up the towel tight, and then swiftly tagged her ass with the towel hard.

"OWWW! Damn it!" Amanda yelled feeling a stinging pain where she was whacked there not too long ago.

Charlie pushed on her back to get her moving. "NOW!"

Amanda dreaded what Charlie wanted but just walked toward the bed.

"Good girl! That's my Mandy!" He walked behind her making sure she doesn't bolt for the door.

She sat down on the bed shivering a little as it was cold out in the open with nothing in the room but the bed and the grill.

Charlie then grabs the ropes and quickly ties her wrists up firmly but not too tight. He swung her legs on the bed and tied her ankles to the bottom of the bed. Then he gets up on the bed with her and looks down at her grinning. "Baby making time, Mandy!" He leaned down on top of her as he then kisses her on the mouth.

Amanda shows the fear and embarrassment in her eyes as tears start falling. She thought of Luke and was upset she hasn't seen him for this long.

Charlie then moved her legs apart enough, not breaking his kissing her, then quickly but slowly pushes himself deeply inside her. At first, he moves slowly.

Amanda groans feeling the pressure of him inside her, as the tears come faster down her face. She was not only feeling him; she was also feeling some pain as she's never felt before. She tries to get his mouth off of hers and shouts out, "Oh god! Please stop! Charlie, please stop! You're hurting me!" She can't help what her body is naturally feeling which he is pleasuring her.

Charlie hears her, but ignores it, as he builds up his momentum and thrusts even harder and faster. Charlie was known for his quiet sex acts way back when, but when he has sex with women, they will get the most pleasure they'd ever want.

Amanda's body is giving off reactions she never wanted from Charlie, but she can't control it. She felt several orgasms making her moan out in pleasure, as she continues crying wishing Nick would find her.

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Family Room**

Brian looked at her and knew what she was probably thinking. "Liv, don't do that to yourself anymore. It's over now." Brian tried to comfort her.

Ashley wondered what was wrong with her mom. "What's wrong you guys? Did something more happen to Jake?"

Olivia looked at her and then to Brian. "I guess since it's over, we could tell you, but I don't think you should mention to Jake. You know this. It might embarrass him."

"Okay, I think I could understand that," Ashley said as she continued to listen.

"Well, to make a long story short, Jake met a girl at the hospital that he knew from his school. He told me he had been trying to get the courage to talk to her for the last eight months. When we brought Danny and Jake home, his girlfriend came over. He had the sudden urge to go swimming. More like skinny-dipping with Christie. Your mother found them - along with Christie's mom - and all hell broke loose. Your mom was so upset and angry, and it set off one of her stress headaches. She threatened Jake with the belt if he did not get up to his room. Well, he defiantly did not do so because he wanted to try to explain everything to her, but your mom felt it was not the time, nor was she in the mood to hear it." Brian told – practically all in one breath!

"Oh man!" Ashley started to feel sorry for Jake now.

"I could threaten Jake, but I could not do it myself. I never had ever spanked him his entire life. I just could not, so I told Brian. Therefore, his dad was the one that punished him. I was taking a soak in the tub to try and get rid of my headache. Every time I heard Jake crying out with each belting he took, I started to cry myself. It's like I could feel his pain," Olivia finished explaining. Her eyes seemed a little teary-eyed.

Ashley felt her own eyes tear up a little. "I'm so sorry that happened. My adoptive parents never spanked me my entire life either. Especially with a belt. Yikes, that just seems so painful," Ashley said.

After about thirty minutes of chatting, Brian said he felt sorry that he used a belt on his son. "I'm just glad it's over! I'll get Jake, and you can meet him," he said as he stood up from the couch. "Can I get you something to drink Ashley? Honey, would you like something too?"

"Sure, honey! Get some apple juice for Connor. I will have a cup of coffee - decaf please." Olivia smiled at him.

"If you have iced tea I would love it," Ashley said smiling. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Oh, you can call me 'dad' if you'd like. After all, I will be marrying your mom in a couple of weeks," Brian said smiling while giving Olivia a wink.

Ashley chuckled a little and said: "Well, I guess I could call you dad, then!" She leaned back against the couch. She smiled at her mom and said, "So, do I get to go with you to find the dress for you?"

Olivia smiled. "Well, of course! Maria, here, will be the flower girl. We have to get all of our dresses together. One of my best friends, Alex, will be one bridesmaid. I do have another girlfriend that I'm planning to ask to be my third bridesmaid.

"Well, why not ask her now? Call her!" Ashley said excitedly.

 **Kitchen**

Brian began to make coffee for Olivia. He got some apple juice for Connor; and poured some tea into a glass of ice for Ashley. He looked out the kitchen window to see how Jake was doing. He wondered if he had finished the job. However, he did not see Jake anywhere! Maybe he was still working off to the side where he could not see him. He finished getting the drinks and put them on a tray. He walked out of the kitchen.

 **Family Room**

Olivia was on the phone waiting to talk to Alex at the station. Ashley meanwhile was holding Connor on her lap, and Maria was playing with him by tickling him.

Brian came in and put the tray of drinks down and smiled as he sat down again next to Olivia.

"Hey, Alex! It's Olivia! I have a question for you." Olivia said smiling.

" _Hey Liv, what's up? Is everything okay? How are Danny and Jake doing? Is Maria doing better today?"_ Alex _asked all in one breath._

Olivia laughed. "Hey wait a minute! Take a breath. Let me ask my question first!"

Alex _laughed realizing what she had just done. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to know how the family was doing!"_

"My question to you is this: Will you be my third bridesmaid when Brian and I get married?

Everything suddenly went quiet. Silence has taken over the phone.

"Hey, Alex! Are you still there?" Olivia wondered about the silence and almost chuckled! "ALEX!"

 _"YEAH! I'm still here. I was in shock! Do you mean it!?"_

"Well!? What is your answer?" Olivia continued to probe.

 _"Of course! I would love to be your bridesmaid!"_ Alex _answered excitedly. "Okay now answer my questions! How is everyone doing? I heard about Danny's prickly situation!"_ Alex _said with a chuckle._

Olivia found her opportunity to 'interrupt,' she said: "Hey now! He was not laughing! He was in so much pain it was horrible. The doctor had to give him a sedative just to get those awful needles out of his ass," Olivia sighed. We are glad he is a lot better. "Jake is a lot better, too. We got him to the hospital just in time. Any later we might not have him here today. Our sweet Maria is better too. Her fever is gone. We will eventually have to get her immunizations done later, though."

 _"Wow! Let's hope that nothing happens before you get married! So much crazy drama in the Cassidy household!" Alex said._

Then Olivia found another chance and said: "I would like nothing better than a little more normality in this house. We must have a curse on this family or something. I'm just glad Robert Harris is dead, and his evil brother Lowell Harris is in prison still. Hey! I forgot to ask how the trial went for those 17-year-olds. We did not want to go to the trial because we did not wish to be reminded of the beating Jake took.

" _It went very well Liv. All three were found guilty, and they each had different sentences. Tommy got nine years; Louie got seven years, and Roger got seven years. It was a good thing we found a gun, drugs, and drug paraphernalia as well. That helped to up their charges and sentencing." Alex told her._

"Great! Jake will be thrilled to hear about that. Jake can be glad he can live his life safely now." Olivia sounded relieved as well. "I'd better get going. My daughter, Ashley, and my grandson are here. We are spending some time together."

 _"Oh yeah! Well, I heard about that. Congratulations on finding out you have a 27-year-old daughter. I have her husband here waiting here to talk to Cragen about starting a program here for troubled kids. Tell Ashley it looks like Cragen is going for this program that Greg wants to start here at the station."_

"Awesome!" Olivia said looking at Ashley and smiling. "I will call you later. We will all have to get together soon to get our dresses. Tell everyone at the station hello. Hope no one misses Brain or me too much!" Olivia laughed. "Bye Alex!"

 _Alex laughed. "Yeah! Well, it's true, we do miss you guys! We need you back soon! We have cases up the wazoo around here! Hurry and get married already! Goodbye, Liv!"_

Olivia laughed. "We will be back soon! Bye _Alex_." Olivia hung up.

Brian drank his iced tea and with a smile handed Ashley's iced tea to her. "Okay! Well, I think we should get Jake back in the house. He has been out there long enough."

Ashley poured the apple juice into Connor's sippy cup and put the top on it tight and then made certain it was. "Here you go, Connor! Apple juice for you."

Connor took the sippy cup and smiled as he took a drink.

Brian got up from the couch and walked to the sliding back door and slid it open. He walked out into the backyard.

Olivia had a sudden bad feeling in her chest. She placed her hand on her chest for a moment. Olivia felt as if there was something wrong, but not sure why she was feeling like that. She looked at Ashley, then to Connor. She wondered if the way she felt that something happened to someone.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Ashley asked as she held Connor while he drank his apple juice.

"I don't know what I'm feeling. I feel strange for some reason. My chest feels heavy." Olivia said that it almost seemed as if she was about to have a panic attack.

 **Backyard Patio/Pool**

Brian called to Jake, not sure where he was: "Hey Jake, time to come in now!" He looked around the pool area and walked up to it. "Jake?" He yelled out. He then saw the big hose still lying on the ground and out through the fence gate. "Where are you, Jake?" Brian continued walking to the gate. He walked out of the backyard and noticed the hose out of the drain and not being used. He looked up and down the street. "Where the hell is that kid?"

 **Amanda Rollins Apartment, Manhattan, New York**

Luke has been missing his mom now for a day and a half now. He wanted to know what is wrong. He walked over to Erin, who has been with him this whole time. "Erin, why is mom taking so long to come home?" Luke asked her.

Worried about her as well, Erin figured she was doing some undercover work and couldn't tell anyone. She signed and looked at Luke's cute face. "Well, you know she would call you if she could, but she is a cop remember? She fights off bad people and helps people as well. I am sure she will call soon." She reached her arms out to him. "Come here give me a hug, and I'll make it all better okay?"

Luke has a sad kind of pout on his face, but walks over to Erin and sits on the couch with her and leans over and gives her a hug. "I wished she would call me so that I can talk to her."

"You never know she might surprise you. I bet that's it. She is looking for something to buy you." Erin says to Luke hoping she would call. Luckily for Erin, she doesn't have any family to go to, and will stay as long as she needs to.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf does). All other characters are mine.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sexual theme, and torture.

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

* * *

 **Walker Home - West Harrison, New York**

 **Christie's Bedroom**

Christie had been up since eight this morning cleaning up her room. She was upset at her mom and dad last night. She couldn't help rubbing herself after being spanked. Her dad had punished her for what she did with Jake at his house in their swimming pool. She did not even remember being spanked when she was little, but her mom did tell her she got a few. If she had remembered being spanked, she would have known how strong his hand was on her backside. Now knowing that fact, that she is glad she only got her dad's hand on her backside! She can't imagine what punishment Jake's mom or dad gave him.

"Christie Lynn Walker! You better be cleaning your room! And do not forget you are washing my car and your dad's car today!" Janet yelled out to her from the family room.

Christie sighed. She hated having to hear her full name. "Yes, mom! I'm cleaning!" She rolled her eyes when she heard the car washing part. "I can't believe Jake, and I got into so much trouble just for kissing each other!" Christie thought as she sat down in her chair at her desk. She forgot, however for the moment that she was still sore from last night's punishment. "Ouch! Ugh!" Christie stood back up. She grabbed her cell phone and called Jake. She wanted to know how he was doing.

* * *

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Family Room**

Olivia was sitting on the couch with Ashley, Connor, and Maria as they waited for Brian to come back in the house with Jake. Then they heard a cell phone ringing.

"Where is that coming from?" Olivia asked as she stood up and looked around. She noticed it was Jake's phone and answered it. "Hello?"

 _Christie gulped a little. "Oh! Um, hello Miss Benson. It's Christie. I just wanted to know how Jake was doing. Is he okay?"_

Olivia was surprised that Christie would call Jake when she knew that he had been punished. "Christie! Does your mother know you are calling Jake?" Olivia wondered.

 _Christie sighed. "No, Miss Benson. Please just tell me if Jake is okay. I could not help but think of him all night. I couldn't even sleep well because Jake was on my mind. Please tell me!" Christie says pleading._

"Yes, he is fine Christie. You shouldn't be calling him right now. He has taken his punishment and is facing the consequences right now." Olivia tells her.

" _Can I talk to him, please? I just want to say to him how much I care about him and give him my support. I also want to say I'm sorry for getting him in trouble with you and his dad." Christie wants to cry._

"No, I'm sorry Christie. Do I have to call your mother about you trying to call Jake?"

 _"No! No! Please don't! My dad, well…he spanked me last night and this morning I'm still sore. Luckily, he just used his hand. Glad he did not use a brush, or a wooden spoon or something like that! I would be hurting a lot more this morning," Christie sighed._

"Christie, I said no! I suggest you do what your mother said. If I were your mother, I would be grounding you for several months with no dates. I would also take your car privileges away, as well as no TV." Olivia told her with a voice no teenager wants to hear.

 _"Oh my gosh, no TV? I'd die without my TV shows!" Christie sighed feeling like she had two mothers now. "Dang! Oh fine! Just tell Jake I love him." A small crack in her voice turned into a cry._

Olivia heard that Christie clearly was upset. She also heard that she loved her son. Olivia sighed and gave in just a little. "You know, Christie, there is a thing called a DVR. If it makes you feel any better, Jake is fine. I can tell he is still sore from his punishment last night. His father told Jake to clean the pool which he is doing right now. Therefore, he is very busy right now. Goodbye, Christie." Olivia hung up on Christie abruptly.

Brian came back into the house and looked around. He yelled out for Jake. "JAKE!?"

Olivia was startled when she heard Brian's voice yelling for Jake. "Honey! Don't yell out like that! You will scare Connor!"

"Sorry Liv. Jake is not outside; I thought maybe he came back in the house when we were not looking or something."

Olivia looked at him and wondered. "Um, Bri? I just got off the phone with Christie. She called Jake and wanted to know how he was doing. I told her she shouldn't be calling him right now. I said it's way too soon after our punishment. You don't think Jake might be going over to her, do you?"

Brian looked at her, closed his eyes for a moment and tried not to become angry when he heard this about Christie and Jake. "What is wrong with Jake!? Did he get hit in the head by those 17-year-old boys so hard that his brain got messed with?"

"Honey, calm down. We do not know where he went. Maybe he just went to take a walk or something. Jake does have a strong will." Olivia told him. "He gets that from you, dear."

"Yeah well, I noticed he left his shirt on the lawn chair. I noticed it when I was out there. Why would he be walking around shirtless?" Brian said.

"Let's give him about another hour. He might have cooled off by then." Olivia was now feeling herself getting worried about Jake once again.

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit - Manhattan, New York**

 **Squad Room**

Cragen suddenly came out of his office in a panic. "Okay people! We have a big problem! William Lewis has escaped from Rikers! We are not sure when, but somehow he did! We need to stay on our toes! Nick, you and uh... Damn," Cragen realized he hasn't enough detectives available, but noticed Alex there. "Alex, you think you can handle this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Alex now wondered why Amanda wasn't here.

"Nick and Alex, check on Benson and her family. Fin and Munch go to Rikers and see if you can get any information from his cellmates. Elliot, you find out if he happened to get a phone or a credit card - anything to get this psychopath back to Rikers and in solitaire for the rest of his unnatural life!" Cragen was shouting this out to everyone listening.

"Cap, do we know this for sure? If you remember, this monster took Liv hostage when she was in her apartment. I'm just glad Jake was at baseball camp when this happened. How would he know where her new house would be?" Nick asked Cragen.

"I don't know, Nick, if he did find out, I don't know how he would have found out. Nevertheless, get over to Liv's house now! Take a couple of Units with you just in case. You know how Cassidy was when Lewis took her and tortured her. Take it easy on Liv when you tell her. She still is vulnerable even if she thinks she is strong enough. Her kids don't know Lewis kidnapped her. Danny was not here thank god. Do you remember Liv let Jake go to that baseball camp just a couple of weeks before this psychopath kidnapped her? And now she has Maria as a daughter. You make damn sure those kids are not around when you tell her the news." Cragen told his detectives in the room who are on the case.

"Oh god! I just know Liv will freak out when she hears that Lewis escaped from Rikers!" Alex was worried and hoped Liv and her family were all right.

Fin says. "Yea! I do not know how to tell her this. It took her over a year just to get over her abduction and torture by Lewis." Fin also felt how Liv will get through this and the fact Amanda was still missing on top of everything else right now.

Suddenly, Alex says, "Oh no, I just thought of something. Did you all know that Liv just found the daughter she gave up in college? She just met her a couple of days ago." Alex was forgetting that Greg was seated in the lounge area waiting to talk to Cragen.

Cragen pulled a piece of paper from the fax machine. He began to read it, and his eyes widened at the information he had just received. "Hold on everyone! I just got information on what Lewis recently bought," Cragen sighed feeling déjà vu. "Oh god!" He then made copies for his detectives and handed one to each of his officers.

As Fin read the list he looked up at Cragen, and read it aloud, "Lewis bought a long wide lens camera at a pawn shop not more than four miles from Liv's new house. He also purchased a knife. It was a "Gil Hibben" extreme survival Bowie knife with sheath. Also, there were handcuffs, stun gun, baton, duct tape, nylon braided utility cord, a 45 caliber gun and…" Fin dreads saying anything more. He looked up at everyone.

"What Fin? What else!?" Cragen asks Fin anxiously.

"Lewis bought two dozen wire hangers!" Fin felt himself seething inside. He was ready to kill the bastard! "The time Lewis bought everything was approximately nine o'clock this morning. The owner of the pawn shop has a video of him buying these items." Fin sighed.

Elliot continued to read the rest of his paper. "The video has Lewis looking up at the camera and smiling as if like he knew he was being watched! That son-of-a-bitch! He is going after Liv again!" Elliot is seething mad, knowing what he did to Liv the last time he took her.

Shaking a little Alex joins and says, "Cap, we have to get this guy and put him back in Rikers before he hurts anyone in Liv's family!" She is genuinely scared for Olivia and her family. She remembered when she first met Liv years ago, how much she admired and idolized Olivia. She wanted to impress her the most from the squad.

Cragen had a look of panic cross his face, but he tried to stay focused. Olivia is like a daughter to him and wouldn't know how to handle losing her to this psychopath. He happened to look up and noticed a man sitting in the lounge area. "Alex, who is that waiting in the lounge?"

"Oh, crap! I forgot Cap," Alex realized they had been talking about his family in front of him.

Greg heard what they were talking about and got up and walked downstairs and over to them. "Excuse me. I heard someone say, Olivia Benson? What is going on? She is my mother in law!" Greg says as he began to get panicky.

Alex leaps up and walks over to him "Mr. Richards! Calm down please!" Alex put her hands up to keep him at bay. "You need to stay here at the station, for now, to be safe. Okay? We can handle this situation. We have before." Alex tried to reassure him.

Greg blurts out quickly. "Captain Cragen, Olivia - my mother in law told me that she put in a good word for me here at the station about starting a program for troubled youths and to get them off the streets. Now I come to hear my wife and my son and the rest of her family might be in danger now!? What the hell!?"

* * *

 **Abandon House – Holley, New York**

Amanda is once again tied to the bed, her wrists above her and her ankles to the bottom of the bed. Charlie gets on the bed and straddles her legs, as he looks down at her. "Get ready for Big Charlie to rock your world!" He said to her as he laid on top of her.

Amanda can't do a thing to push him off of her; she just has to take it. She has tears run down her face, wishes that she didn't go running yesterday morning. She felt his mouth on hers, when she suddenly felt him inside her, her tears ran even faster. She remembered how rough he was years ago before Luke was conceived. She was feeling the pain once again.

Charlie kept moving fast and hard; his hips slapped against hers. He kept raping her so hard that she could barely breathe. She can do nothing to stop him with her tied up.

Amanda's body is naturally doing what it does when pleasured, even though it's painful to her. She feels Charlie kissing her everywhere, her breasts, her stomach, as his hands moved to every part of her body. Amanda suddenly felt an extremely intense orgasm she's ever had with anybody before. Her breathing is faster as her lips become chapped from her breathing heavily. She groans the intense tingling she's feeling inside her. She can feel the pulsating sensation with Charlie inside her and lets out another groan of pleasure she cannot help but have.

Charlie's moaning more and more as he quickly felt himself coming to an intense climax and thrusts even faster and harder. His hips move against hers, as he moves his hands under her back pulling her to him even closer with an arch of her back. He is drenched in his sweat, as he is deep into her and felt another orgasm as he shudders in complete ecstasy with one more deep grunting and groaning.

He just lays there as he comes down, kissing her neck. "Oh god…. Mandy, you are so hot and sexy! Your body is amazing, so thin and vivacious. I love every inch of you.

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit - Manhattan, New York**

 **Parking Lot**

Josh had been driving around wondering where Decker would take her. He is reluctant to go to the station and wants to try and find her himself. But, the other side is he wants to help to save her himself.

He sighed but gave into the second thought, as he drives into the parking lot of the NYPD SVU Precinct and finds a spot and parks.

He walks to the elevator and heads up to the station.

 **Squad Room**

Most all of the detectives are at their desks doing work, as Josh comes walking in with his black leather jacket, with blue jeans and a muscled gray shirt and holding the wallet and receipt he found.

Fin looks up and sees Josh. "Hey man, thanks for coming back." Fin stood up and looks at the guy.

Munch also gets up and walks over to them. Elliot wonders what is going on, but stays seated going over some paperwork.

Josh looks at the both of them. "Here is the wallet, the receipt and the DVD of the footage of Decker at Home Depot." He hands it to Fin.

"Thanks, Josh, we will find her," Fin told him.

Munch puts his hand on Josh's shoulder. "We will find her, don't worry."

Josh looked at them and just nods his head.

"Go home and just get some rest," Fin tells Josh.

"Yeah, I guess. I have a headache anyway." Josh says but wants to look for Amanda himself. "Will you let me know when you find her?"

"Yeah, we will. Thanks, Josh." Fin said.

Josh turned and walked away to the elevators feeling somewhat bummed, and walks into the elevator to the parking lot.

 **Parking Lot**

Josh walked to his car and got it, and drove off, not sure what to do now. Josh doesn't feel like going home. So he started driving around past where Central Park was.

* * *

 **Peterson Home - Staten Island, New York**

 **Heather's Bedroom**

Angela has managed to keep Heather from pushing the baby out. "Okay Heather, just relax. See! You will be all right." Angela sighed as she tried reassuring her.

"Mom I can't do this." Heather shook her head scared and cried. "I'm so fat, and I can barely walk! I can't even get out of my bed! I'm also peeing every ten minutes! I just want this out of me now! I do not want this baby! It just reminds me of when Robert raped me! I feel sick most all the time!"

Angela wanted to cry herself, as she heard Heather go through something she is way too young to be going through in the first place at 15 years of age. "Honey," She said, "Please calm down. It's not okay for you or the baby. I know you are scared. You should be!"

"I do not care what is not good for the baby! I do not want this baby!" Heather shouts. "I would rather die myself than not have this baby!"

"Maybe I should call your Aunt Liv about this. She could help you since I can't seem to." Angela reached over to get the phone.

"No! Do not call her! I do not want her here either!" Heather tries to grab for the phone before her mom does. "I wish Olivia never became your friend, let alone your sister!" Heather cried even harder, and she suddenly began to beat on her big belly. She wanted to get rid of the baby.

"Heather, no!" Angela tried grabbing her hands to stop her from hurting herself and the baby. "Stop it! What is wrong with you!?" Angela looked Heather in her eyes, but she did not understand what was going on in her head.

Heather struggled against her mother. She cried and kept trying to beat on her belly.

"Heather please stop it!" Angela worries that she was having a mental problem due to what had happened to her. She understands her behavior over the past year. Robert lived with them; being abused; being raped then her, and finding out that he raped her mother!

Heather finally gives up and continues to cry. She was so exhausted from everything. Finally, she managed to say, "Just leave me alone! I want to be alone!"

Angela sighed thinking she will have to take her to the hospital to be checked out. They might have to keep her there until her baby is born.

* * *

 **Amanda Rollins Apartment - Manhattan, New York**

 **Family Room**

Erin decided to keep Luke home until Amanda can come back home. Erin thought she should call her work to find out what's going on. "Hey, Luke why don't you watch some TV while I take care of some phone calls okay?"

Luke just nodded and turned on the TV. Luke had been so upset ever since Amanda left yesterday morning. Erin calls the station and waits for an answer.

 _"NYPD Special Victims Unit, Detective Tutuola speaking."_

 _"_ Hey Fin, it's Erin."

 _Fin realized that Erin didn't know what had been happening, and he sighed a heavy sigh and realized Luke is without his mom. "Hey Erin, what's up?"_

"Well, I was wondering I hadn't gotten a call from Amanda yet since yesterday morning when she took her morning run now that Cragen gave her more time in the morning to be able to come in a little later than usual. Do you know when she'll be home?"

"Um, well…I couldn't tell you right now. Cragen gave her a lot of work as usual, and our caseload is backed up a little." Fin hated lying to her, but it was for her and Luke's protection.

"Okay, I understand, but Luke here is upset and hasn't talked at all since yesterday afternoon when he discovered she wasn't home yet," Erin explains.

"Why don't you take Luke out to the Park or something, keeping him busy doing something might help him?" Fin answered.

"Yeah, that might do him some good. When you do see Amanda, tell her at least to call so Luke can hear her voice."

 _"Yes, I will do that," Fin said hoping it happens soon._

"Thanks, Fin, goodbye!" Erin hangs up. She looked over at Luke and went over to sit next to him and watch TV with him. "Let me know when you want lunch, okay?"

Luke just looks at her, and just nods then continues watching TV as he curled up on the couch.

* * *

 **Unknown Warehouse - New York City, New York**

Somewhere inside a warehouse, Lewis had bound the young 16-year-old son of Olivia Benson - Jake Cassidy, with a nylon cord wrapped around his wrists and ankles tight enough so he can't get out of them. Jake is tied down to a single bed mattress with steel bars above him. Lewis remembered from the last time he had Olivia tied up to the bed frame, and she was able to get loose. Jake had been lying on his right side as he began to wake up slowly from his state of unconsciousness. He has duct tape across his mouth. The only thing he is wearing is a pair of jeans.

Lewis was standing at a manufactured stove, a pan with hot oil sizzling in it. He grinned as he remembered how he tortured his mother a couple of years ago before he was caught. He looked over at the son from Benson's loins and smiled, "This will be loads of fun my young Mr. Cassidy. It was so fun torturing your mother. I will do the same with you, but because you are a male, it will be much different."

Jake starts to groan; his head is killing him. He began to move, but could not stretch his legs out. He feels his arms behind him. His eyes start to flutter open, and he soon realized he does not know where he is. Jake starts to panic. He can't scream. He felt something over his mouth. "MMM! MMM! MMM! MMM!" Jake was terrified as he tried to look around. He noticed some person standing by something. He heard something sizzling, but was not sure what was! He attempted to see where he was. He thought it was a warehouse. Nevertheless, Jake is not sure where it's. He realized he had no shirt. He remembered that he took it off by his pool.

Lewis turned around when he heard rustling going on. He walked over to him. "Well, well, nice to see you awake my man! Sure took you awhile," Lewis grinned. "No one knows where you are buddy boy. So, my fun time is about to start with you. Do not worry about mom, or your daddy. They have no idea I took you. And I'm so sure they will not be looking for you anytime soon." Lewis enjoyed taunting Jake, as he looked into his brown eyes.

Jake looked at him terrified as tears start to run down his face. He began shaking his head back and forth. Jake had seen his face before but did not know where or when. Jake was extremely scared, and he suddenly felt himself relieving himself unexpectedly. His eyes shut tightly, wishing that just did not happen. His jeans are now wet, and Jake is extremely embarrassed more than anything, now.

Lewis noticed the young kid just wet himself, and he just laughed. "Young Jake. Didn't mommy Benson potty train you yet? It's a shame I didn't bring any fresh clothes for you. But, I will, however, take off those jeans for you so it will not be uncomfortable for you." His grin was so wicked.

Jake shook his head and tried to scream out "No" to him. Does not understand why this is happening to him. He is terrified thinking this man will eventually rape him and prays to God he does not. Jake's body shakes as he feels this man's hands on him.

Lewis begins to unbutton Jake's pants. He slowly unzipped them. He then grabbed the jeans and pulled them down his legs. Lewis noticed the kid's legs shaking. "Hey! Are you Elvis now? Your legs shake like Elvis's." Lewis then checks out Jake's legs and notices he must work out because of the muscled thighs and legs he had.

Jake again shook his head as tears streamed down his face. "MMM! MMM! MMM! MMM!" He now knew that all he had on was his boxer briefs. He became terrified out of his mind. He shut his eyes and wished this was just a dream. He thinks, 'Oh gosh, please! Why is this happening to me! I do not want to die!' His body has not stopped shaking. Jake did not realize this man also took his mother two years ago and tortured her as well.

Lewis does the unthinkable and decides to give the 16-year-old a small sponge bath, so he does not stink of urine.

Jake becomes startled and felt uncomfortable as he watches Lewis bathe him in the area he had urinated on himself. Jake continued to be scared out of his mind. He did not like what was happening to him! He shut his eyes tightly, and his legs were trembling. He wished his dad or mom would come crashing through the doors to rescue him. Tears continued to fall down Jake's face.

Lewis finished wiping him. He was, amazingly enough, was quite gentle with him. This was very strange for his personality. In Lewis' mind, nothing sexual will ever happen with this 16-year-old. This scenario is just personal to him because of Olivia Benson, and he wants revenge on her. He would take something she loves just to see how she likes it. He grins back at Jake. "Do not worry young Jake! I may be a sick bastard as your mother, or her colleagues would say, but I'm not a pedophile. I just like to torture your mother by torturing you!" Lewis gave Jake a wink.

* * *

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Family Room**

"How about some lunch," Brian asks. "Liv, do think Danny should come down now?"

Olivia sat comfortably in the sofa recliner. "Sure! Lunch sounds good. Turkey sandwiches, potato salad and something to drink. Oh! Some fruit sounds good, too. Danny probably should come down and eat something."

The doorbell rang suddenly. "Are you expecting someone else Liv?" Brian asks as he walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Mr. Cassidy. I'm here to see Danny. I called him earlier, and he told me to come over," Rebecca says to him with a slight smile nervously.

"Hi, Rebecca. Oh well, I guess so. I was just about to get Danny. He is recovering from you know…the cactus problem he had yesterday. We were just about to have some lunch." Brian did not know what to say to her.

"Can I come in Mr. Cassidy?" Rebecca asks.

"Oh! Yes! Sorry, come on in," Brian responded.

Rebecca walked into the house. She saw Miss Benson with Maria and someone else who had a baby in her lap. She smiled a little. "Hi, Miss. Benson! Danny wanted me to come over to see him."

Olivia raises an eyebrow. "Oh really? He did, did he?" Olivia looks up at Brian. "Well, his dad is going to get him now. We were about to have lunch. Would you care to join us?"

"Sure, I guess. Can I go up to see Danny first?" Rebecca asks hesitantly.

"No Rebecca. We have a rule in this house as of yesterday. No girls in the boy's bedrooms at all. If you want to come over to see Danny, you have to stay downstairs to see him. Even though Danny will be nineteen in a few days, he still has rules if he is going to be living under our roof. After what happened yesterday, the pain he endured because of your romp together in that cave. Danny will not be having sex anymore until he gets married. If you love him as much as you say you do, you and Danny will be abstaining from sex until then," Olivia states firmly to Rebecca.

Rebecca heard what she said with a long deep sigh and just nodded. "Yes, I do love him. I'm sorry about what happened to Danny yesterday. I wish it had happened to me instead." She said this with her head down a little.

"You do not want that to have happened to you." Olivia looked up at Brian and finally says to her, "The same thing happened to me, Rebecca. In that same cave, I had those cactus needles in my butt cheeks. Although, I didn't have 75 cactus needles on my ass. I only got about a dozen on one side, and it was an unbearable pain. I do not take pain well at all. It was something you do not want to go through."

Rebecca looks at her amazed. "Wow, I'm sorry to hear that. I guess I do not wish it happened to me then." Rebecca looked at Olivia again. "How is Jake doing? Is he feeling any better after he had his stomach pumped?"

"Well, I can answer that, he looked better this morning when we were having breakfast. Although, he was quiet. I can understand why. Last night he was punished for another incident that happened between him and his girlfriend. I will not go into the details, but all I will say is that he couldn't sit very well." Brian told her.

Olivia looked to Brian. "Brian, go and get Danny up and bring him downstairs so he can eat something." Olivia looked back at Rebecca. "Jake is taking a walk we think. He has had a lot on his mind lately. I wish he had his cell phone with him, though. We do not know where he went."

Maria was sitting next to Olivia and being unusually quiet. She was leaning against Olivia when her stomach started to grumble which meant of course that she was feeling hungry.

Olivia heard Maria's stomach and smiled at her. "I guess that means you are hungry, right Maria?" Olivia leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes, I'm. Daddy, can I help you with making lunch?"

Brian smiled at her. "You sure can! Let me get your brother first. Okay, my little munchkin." Brian tickles her ear a little.

Maria laughed and shrugged her shoulder when she felt her ear being tickled. "Jake should be here too! How come he is not here?"

Brian looked at Olivia and wondered that too, as he turned and walked up the stairs to Danny's bedroom.

"I'm sure that Jake will be here soon. Once he gets hungry, his stomach makes a huge growl just like yours!" Olivia poked her belly to tease her a little more.

Maria laughed again and said. "I hope so. Turkey sandwiches sound excellent."

 **Danny's Bedroom**

Brian opened Danny's door and looked in at him. "Hey! Danny are you awake?" He walked over to him and sat next to him. He put his hand on his back.

Danny heard a voice and turned around thinking it was Rebecca. He smiled, though did not have his eyes open just yet. He yawned and stretched his legs out a little. "Hey Rebecca, I'm glad you came to see me. I missed you! Get over here and give me a kiss, baby." Danny said puckering up.

"Daniel Broderick Cassidy! I'm not going to kiss you!" Brian shook his head and chuckled a little. "I'm your dad! Wake up buddy!" Brian shook him to help him wake up completely.

Danny's eyes suddenly open all the way! He felt somewhat weirded out, now. "Dad! Sorry…thought you were Rebecca, I called her to come over earlier. Why didn't she come up to see me?" Danny sat up. His butt was still a little sore as he grimaced a little as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Because we have new rules in this house. If you continue to live in my house, there is a rule that no girls will be coming upstairs anymore. If you want your girlfriends here, both of you are staying downstairs." Brian said sternly, but quietly.

Danny looked at him and sighed. "Is this because of what happened with Jake and Christie last night? Come on dad; I'm more responsible than Jake is. Yes! Yesterday was an accident. Nevertheless, it was my accident. Not Jake's," Danny said as he rubbed his forehead and put his feet down on the floor.

"Daniel! Perhaps it was an accident. But both of your incidents have made your mom, and I think about what is going to be changing in this house as of now. I told your mother that most of your behaviors were my fault. My egging you two on with girls and high-fiving you both was the problem. This also had your mom, and I start to think about our behavior as well. We both are abstaining from sex until we get married." Brian tells him.

Danny stood up and looked at his dad and trying to digest what he just said. "Are you kidding me, dad? How can you do that? What happens when you both have those "urges?" How can you not help not wanting to do it?" Danny's eyes were wide open as he walked into his bathroom. "I do not get it, dad! You don't have to do that for us! You're the adults. You can do what you want." Danny runs the cold water and splashes his face with cold water hoping to wake up.

"Son, we are trying to show you responsibility, which is what you both need so badly. You're the one that Jake looks up to so much! He loves you and imitates you! You have to show responsibility yourself for Jake. Now that you have a little sister, you have to show even more responsibility. Someone else loves you now. Show her you love her, too. Be the big brother for her," As Brian spoke, he put his hand on his shoulder. "I had to show responsibility when your mom left us both. If I had not met Olivia, I'm not sure where we both would be today. Olivia loves you as if she was your biological mom, you know that!"

Danny sighed heavily. "I get it, dad, I do."

"Good to know. Now come on downstairs. I'm making everyone lunch. By the way, your girlfriend is downstairs to see you. Your older sister and nephew are also here. So behave yourself, kid," Brian said while giving him a pat on the back.

Danny's eyes widened upon hearing that Rebecca was here.

 **Hallway**

Danny darted out of his room into the hallway. Brian shook his head and sighed, and followed behind Danny into the hallway. Brian and Danny start down the stairs.

 **Family Room**

Rebecca heard their footsteps. She looked up and saw Danny racing down the stairs. She put on a big smile as she stands up to greet him. "Danny!" Rebecca almost shouted out as she put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She whispered into his ear as her hands ran down his back. She lightly put her hands on his cute firm ass rubbing his cheeks lightly. "How is my favorite firm ass doing?" She chuckled a little at what she said.

Danny also chuckled back at her as he holds onto her tightly as well, as he felt her hands on his ass and whispered back to her, "They are doing better, thank you, especially with your hands on them!" Danny moved his mouth to her lips and kissed her deeply and lovingly.

"Ahem." Olivia pretends to clear her throat. "Hey, now you two. Calm down. There are children in this room, Daniel!"

Danny reacted to his mom's throat clearing and blushed a little, and he smiled. "Sorry, mom. I had to kiss her! I have missed her! And I love her, too!"

"I know that. Just behave." Olivia tells him with firmness in her voice. "Come, sit down. Your dad and Maria are going to make some sandwiches for everyone.

Maria jumped up from the couch and barreled into Brian. "Okay, let's make lunch daddy! My stomach is empty and is growling at me!" As Maria starts to push Brian into the kitchen.

"All right, all right, I'm going," Brian said laughing as Maria pushed him into the kitchen with Maria following behind him.

Meanwhile, two uniformed officers are following behind Nick in his car, as he heads to Brian and Olivia's new house. They informed the officers not to put their sirens on. They did not want to scare everyone off right away. Nick is frantic and hoped that Liv is still at home with her family.

* * *

 **Rikers Island - East River, South of the Bronx - New York City, New York**

 **Interview Area**

Fin and Munch walk into the Rikers as the wait to talk to the cellmate of William Lewis.

"I wonder if this guy is going to be truthful with us," Munch says to Fin.

"Why shouldn't he be? You heard what the officer said. This other dude is here for life. He has nothing left to lose." Fin replied.

"He'd better. I would have killed Lewis for what he did to Liv. I should have shot him when we finally got to her before it was too late," Munch said as he began showing his love for Olivia with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, Munch! We can get him again before he hurts her or her family. We did it before; we can do it again as you said before it's too late." Fin pats Munch on his back trying to reassure him.

Munch just sighed, he felt his anger building up for Lewis once again.

Just then, the man who was Lewis' cellmate came walking in with those orange-colored jail clothes. He sat down in front of Munch and Fin.

Fin and Munch both glare at the guy. Fin looked at Munch, then back to the guy. "Okay, you need to tell us everything Lewis talked to you about right now. Anything that we can use to save a close friend of ours and possibly her family." Fin said as his fist banged on the table. "Or I will tell the warden to lock you up in solitaire the rest of your life!" Fin's anger was no act.

Munch stared at the guy as well. "What did Lewis say before he escaped?!"

"Okay! Just let me have a chance to talk! Geez!" the guy says. "All he ever talked about was this hot looking chick that got him all hot and bothered who wore a gun. He always was in the library here and on the computer. He always brought in pictures he printed off of this chick. He plastered them all on the wall next to his bed." He said.

Munch and Fin looked at each other and sighed heavily at the same time. "Damn it! Lewis is after Liv again!" Fin bashed the table in anger as he stood up throwing the chair against the wall.

"Wait! Lewis did talk about some guy - um his name was I think John? No, wait, Jack, I think. That is all I know!"

Munch looked at Fin. "Could he mean Olivia's son, Jake? What the hell does he want with a 16-year-old kid!?" Munch wondered

"Damn! I don't even want to know. Lewis is a sick bastard who will do anything to get Olivia again and use Jake as a bargaining chip in a poker game." Fin says. "Come on Munch. We have to warn Olivia to watch Jake."

Munch and Fin got up and quickly walked out of the interview room. They leave Rikers Island. Fin took out his cell phone and called Nick.

 _"Amaro!" Nick answers._

"Nick, tell Olivia we just found out from Lewis' cellmate that he is out for revenge with her son Jake. Hurry and get to Olivia!" Fin said quickly.

 _"Oh god! That kid has been through so much already just in the last few months! He will not be able to survive with this son-of-a-bitch! Lewis is going to kill him!" Nick almost shouted through the phone as he felt her anger building up inside him. Thanks, Fin!" Nick hangs up._

* * *

 **Murray Hill, New York**

 **Freeway**

Nick puts the sirens on as he heads to Brian and Olivia's house and speeds up as he started to call Olivia's cell phone.

 _"Benson!" Olivia answers._

"Olivia, no time to explain! Is your whole family with you right now?" Nick asked Olivia quickly.

 _"Yes, why?" Olivia asks wondering what was going on._

"Are you sure Liv? Is Jake with you, too?" Nick asks.

 _Olivia looked up at Brian as she put the phone on speaker. "Well, no, not really. He just went out for a walk to clear his head. A lot has been happening since he got home from the hospital. Nick, why all the questions about Jake?" Olivia is now concerned._

"Liv, I can't do this on the phone. I'm almost at your house with two Units; I will explain when I get there!" Nick said hanging up the phone.

* * *

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Family Room**

Olivia hung up the phone and as she yelled for Brian. "Brian! Come here, quick!"

Brian had come out of the kitchen with Maria and the sandwiches and drinks. "What is it Liv? What's wrong?" Brian put the sandwiches on the table and sat down.

Maria set the glasses on the table and sat next to Olivia, and leaned against her.

"Brian that was Nick. He just asked if my whole family was here. He would not explain. All he said he was coming over with two Units! What is going on?" Olivia began feeling as if she had just been punched in the stomach.

"I don't know, but he's driving up the driveway right now," Brian said looking out the front window. He sees the two Units behind Nick with their sirens on.

* * *

 **Peterson Home - Staten Island, New York**

 **Heather's Bedroom**

"Heather! Do not push! Breathe slowly in through the mouth and out through the nose!" Angela frantically tried to slow down Heather's panicked breathing.

"Oh my gosh! I can't help it! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! It hurts so badly! This is no baby kicking, mom!" Heather shouts cringing in pain.

"Breathe, Heather, slowly! Come on breathe slowly!" Angela sighed failing miserably. She wondered if Olivia could come over and help her. "Hang on. I'm going to get some help. Breathe like I said. Try to calm down, okay?"

Heather looked at her mom as if she was crazy. She groaned and almost began heaving rather than breathing.

Angela hurried to the phone and called Olivia, hoping she picks up quickly.

 _"Hello! Benson!" Olivia answered in her usual way._

"Hey Liv, it's Angela. I really could use your help, and Heather is having some pain, and I'm having trouble trying to help her breathe. Can you come over and help?"

 _Olivia sighed, she wants to help, but said, "Angela we might be having some problems of our own over here. I have two cop cars and is here. They are about to clue us in on what is going on. What about taking her to the hospital? Olivia asked._

"Liv, Heather says she is in pain. At first, the baby was kicking, then she started feeling like she was cramping. I do not want to go to the hospital and find out she lost the baby, or that she is just going through regular cramps. I just wish you could be here, not just for me but for Heather." Angela feels this all could be for nothing.

 _"Okay, well. If I find out what is going on here, I will try to be there as soon as possible. I have to go; I will talk to you later." Olivia felt bad as she hung up quickly._

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit - Manhattan, New York**

 **Squad Room**

"Cap! I just got off the phone with the credit card companies. Lewis does not have any credit cards on file, but I did find out that he bought a white Dodge van from a used car salesman off Lafayette Street in New York City. He paid in cash!" Elliot shouted out.

"Do we know if that van has a GPS system or low jack on it?" Cragen asked.

"Unfortunately, no, it's an old late 70's white van, and that's all we know. He probably ripped off the license and put another one on." Elliot responded. "God I hope he doesn't have Liv again!"

"Let's hope not. I want to get him before he gets anyone!" Cragen tells Elliot.

* * *

 **Unknown Warehouse - New York City, New York**

Lewis continued to use the hangers and bent them the way he wanted them to be. The sizzle of oil on the stove continued. He looked back at the kid and walked over to him. He bent down and said, "Hey Jake. You hungry? Thirsty?" It seemed like Lewis was only taunting him with the food and water.

Jake looked at him with the duct tape over his mouth just nodding his head yes. Sweat dropped down the side of his face. His chest also dripped with sweat from trying to struggle. He does not understand why this man took him.

Lewis goes back to the fridge by the stove. He opened it and got out a bottled water and a package of American cheese. He walked back to Jake and stared at him. "Here you go; water and cheese!" Lewis tossed them on the mattress next to his tied up hands and laughed.

Jake shut his eyes tightly. He could not help but be terrified and cried trying to struggle to get his wrists free. He was so thirsty. He just wanted the water.

Lewis finished bending the hangers the way he wanted them. He put them into the boiling oils. He grabbed the knife and went over to the kid grinning. "You know what kid? Your mom and I were so hot together! How in the hell did you get a mother that hot? I had such a hot time with her. I bet you have had sex before. Am I right? Well, try dry humping a woman. Oh man! Your mom was so good! I had such fun torturing her. I had such a hard on for your mother. That was until she broke free and used me as a battering ram! However, now I will have fun with you. I'm going to mark you just like I did your mother." Lewis says grinning at him as he just barely touches the knife to the top of his chest. He then lightly ran the tip of the knife down the middle of his chest.

Jake jumped when he felt the knife on his skin. His breath came faster as his chest heaved up and down. Tears ran down his face. He tried to say something through the duct tape. "Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm!" Jake knew that Lewis could not hear him. He shook his head back and forth as he tried to tell him to stop. He did not want to die.

"What are you trying to say young Jake? What is that? I can't hear you!" Lewis laughed as he then noticed his branding tools were ready. "Oh, Jakey boy! You will love this! I marked your mother like this too!" He took the hot hanger he just made and brought it over to show Jake the hot hanger. "Okay, Jakey boy…branding time!"

Jake's eyes widen with total fear in his eyes. He tried to move away from the hot hanger. He heard what he said about his mother. He can't believe it. It can't be true. His mother would have said something to him. He suddenly falls off the bed and falls hard on his wrists and cringes in pain.

"Oh no, you don't! You're not going to get away from me!" Lewis ran over to Jake. He dropped him back on the bed. He grabbed the coil and pulled the coil across his legs, and ties them to the bottom of the bed. He can't move.

Jake continued to struggle. He tried so hard to get his wrists untied, but they are tied too tightly on him. He was so exhausted and felt like giving up. The tears continue.

"Okay. Let's try this again!" Lewis grabbed another hot hanger from the oil and knelt down next to Jake again. "Do not move again or I will not only brand you more, but I will also cut you with this knife, and you will never see your mommy or daddy again!" Lewis screamed at him.

Jake shakes his head as he tried to scream through the duct tape, but he could not. He attempted to prepare mentally, but he had no clue as to what it would be like to die by torture.

Lewis then roughly holds Jake down and presses the hot hanger down on Jake's stomach. He held it there for thirty seconds.

"Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm!" Jake could not yell out as the pain he was enduring was unimaginable.

Lewis grinned as he saw the steam rise. He saw Jake's pain in his eyes and his chest heaving. "Perfect branding! Another great spot for a branding is on the thighbone! That's where the skin is nice and soft - even though those thighs of yours are mostly muscle." Lewis taunts him and he loves knowing the blood in his body is coursing with Olivia's.

Jake screams through the duct tape. The pain was searing into his skin. The pain was so unbearable. Tears streamed down his face; his breathing and his heart were racing so fast the branded hanger seers into the skin. He heard he was going to be branded on his thighs now, too. He shook his head back and forth feverishly. He did not want any more pain.

"Aww Jakey poo…I thought you could take all this. I can see all the other scars you have on your stomach, and your back. You're strong! You can take it!" Lewis grinned as he started to unbuckle Jake's pants and unzipped them.

Jake struggled. His eyes widen knowing what he wants to do. Nevertheless, he can't fight too much with his legs strapped down with the coil wire. His wrists and arms are hurting and going numb. He wished he were back home with his mom, dad, brother, and sisters.

"Oh come on now! You're a big kid! You can take this!" Lewis laughed a wicked kind of smile as he eased off the coil enough to turn the boy over on his stomach. He tightened the coil once again, keeping him from struggling. He starts to pull down Jake's boxer briefs, and Lewis notices welts on the back of his thighs. "Well…what do we have here buddy? Who gave you these welts Jakey boy?"

Jake felt his briefs start to come off. He is afraid what is coming next. He lies on the bed with his hands behind his back tied tight. His legs were tied down to the bed. His whole body was shaking with fear. He heard what Lewis said about the welts. It reminded him of the belting his dad gave him just last night. Jake sobbed through the duct tape. How he wished his mom and dad were here.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf does). All other characters are mine.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sexual theme, and torture.

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

* * *

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Family Room**

Brian had returned from the kitchen bringing the sandwiches he made as soon as he heard Olivia calling for him. Nick and Alex had just finished telling Olivia and Brian what they discovered. Olivia had fear written all over her face, and now she knew what she had earlier felt in the pit of her stomach. Lewis has her son Jake, and Olivia was mortified. She can't even cry right now. Her fists are balled up and pressed into the couch's armrests.

Ashley is holding onto her son, Connor, after hearing what had happened to Jake - the brother she has not even met yet. She looked at her mother and saw how in fear she was for Jake. Oliva looked at Maria and hugged Brian tightly. She was also crying. "Let me take Maria into the kitchen so you can talk about this," Ashley whispers. "I don't think Maria should be hearing all this."

Brian felt that holding Maria was a good thing, but when he heard Ashley, he nodded in agreement. "That is a good idea. Maria honey, go with your sister okay? Your mom and daddy have some important things to take care of to get your brother back." Brian gave Maria a kiss on the head and sighed heavily. He suddenly regretted that he punished him the way he did last night. Brian just wanted his son back in one piece. He remembered the day he got Olivia back. The memory made him sit next to Olivia and hold onto her.

"I want to stay here with you, daddy! I do not wish to leave you or mom! Please don't make me!" Maria was upset. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Come on Maria. Let the grownups do what they have to do to get your brother back, okay?" Ashley was holding Connor on her hip as she tried to take Maria's hand.

Olivia can't seem, to say anything. She is like a statue. All the memories Olivia has of her with Lewis terrified her once again. She did not want to relive what happened to her. Her body shook because she knew what her son might be going through right now.

"Maria, honey. Please go with your sister. Mom is upset and needs me right now. I promise you that you will be okay and so will mom." Brian tells her.

Danny looked at his mom and dad and hoped that Nick and Alex will get his brother back home safe and sound. "Dad, who is this guy? Why did he take Jake!? How come mom looks like she is about to explode?" Danny's face began to show the worry that also was on his mother's face.

Brian sighed as he looked at his son. "Danny, can you do me a favor, please? Stay here with your mom, okay? I have to find Jake. Your mom is going to need you right now."

"NO! Dad! I want to go with you! The last time Jake got into trouble with those other kids I was not there for him!" Danny shouted and was now just as upset as everyone else.

"Daniel! NO! This guy is a son-of-a-bitch, bastard who took your mother two years ago! He tortured her, and he hurt her so badly! He branded her and came close to raping her!" Brian was yelling when he suddenly blurted out what he didn't mean to.

Danny quickly froze in his tracks upon hearing what his dad just blurted out. His jaw dropped, and eyes went wide. "What!? What!? When was this!?" Danny was speechless as he looked at his mother. He walked over to her and sat in front of her on the table. "Mom? What… when…why didn't you tell me about this?" Danny tried to take hold of her hands, but she moved her hands away.

Olivia shook her head. She could not tell him. She did not want to remember, but it was too late. Her head was full of thoughts of those days Lewis held her, tied her, branded her, and almost sexually attacked her. She stood up and just walked away from Danny, and from Brian. Tears flooded down her cheeks. She thought about last night and how she was the one who told Brian to punish Jake with a whipping! She is flooding herself with guilt over the possibility of losing her baby boy.

Nick looked over at Alex and sighed. He got up and walked over to her. "Liv, I promise you we will get Jake back. We have to. Jake is going to need you and Brian to be strong for him. You know what Lewis is capable of doing. I'm sorry to have, to say that, but you do, too." Nick gently placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to reassure her.

Olivia was startled which made her jump a little, but let Nick touch her shoulder. She turned to Nick and cried on his shoulder. Nick put his arms around Olivia and hugged her. He let Olivia cry it out.

Brian watched and realized that he was not able to comfort his fiancée. 'Oh god,' he thought to himself. 'We are supposed to get married in two weeks! Danny's birthday is also just a few days away. What the hell are we going to do without Jake here?'

Alex walked up to Brian. "Brian, we will catch him again. We did it before. I know this is hard to take. Olivia is strong even if she does not think so. Liv got through this once before. She can do it again." Alex reassures him by patting him on his back. "Jake will get through this. If he is enduring the pain Liv did, I'm so sorry. We will find the son-of-a-bitch, Brian. This time, he will not escape again. If it were up to me personally, I would give him the needle!"

"Thanks, Alex," Brian sighed "I wish we didn't have to go through this again. Especially now, with Maria and now Danny. This is going to kill Danny. First, his real mother left him; then he found out his adoptive mother had been through torture with this guy. That was because of my big mouth. But now his brother is with the same bastard!" Brian groaned as he ran his hand through his hair. But he suddenly hit his fists against the sliding back door. " Alex …I punished Jake last night, and now I regret it." Brian looked at her. "I belted him on his ass, Alex. Now he could be getting it worse from this bastard." Brian began to lose it and cried into his hands.

Alex sighed upon seeing this. She gave Brian a hug hoping it would help to comfort him

Rebecca sat in the recliner feeling so sorry for Danny. She sensed how angry he was. "Danny you have to calm down, please. They will find your brother." Rebecca said as she got up and walked over to him and hugged him to try to reassure him.

"NO! Leave me alone Rebecca! You do not understand! I wasn't here for Jake before, and now I hear this bastard had my mother?" Danny shook his head and pounded his fists into the wall punching two holes into it. Danny was so angry when he heard this monstrous beast had taken his brother and had also hurt his mother as well. He picked up a vase and hurled it across the room in anger. It broke against the wall. Danny then walked out the front door slamming it hard.

"DANNY! Oh, my god! Why in the hell did you do that!?" Brian saw Danny leave the house. "DANIEL GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Brian yelled because he knew what Danny wanted to do. Brian started to run after him, but Alex stopped him.

"Brian! Just let him go! He will be okay. I will have an officer follow him to make sure he is safe." Alex told him while holding onto his arm. She talked into her radio. "This is ADA Alex Cabot. Put a tail on Daniel Broderick Cassidy. The kid just walked out of the house. He is Jake's brother, and he is angry. Make sure he does not get himself into trouble." She looked at Brian. "See? He will be all right."

* * *

 **Abandon House - Holley, New York**

Charlie was spent after raping Amanda; both are still naked. Charlie gets up and walks to the small fridge and brought out two beers and walked back to her. He sat down on the chair and set down the second beer and the little table.

Amanda couldn't cry anymore; she was hurting everywhere especially the roughness that Charlie gave. She couldn't speak she was so wrought. She was drained and barely able to even move.

Charlie noticed Amanda was bleeding between her legs, just thinking she was on her cycle. He looked down at himself and saw some blood on him. "You know Mandy; you could have told me you were on your monthly!" He took another swig of his beer and almost slammed it down on the table.

Amanda jumped slightly and groaned in pain. She can't help but think of Luke and her friends hoping they would get to her soon. She shivers from feeling a slight breeze coming from the house.

Charlie went to the bathroom to clean himself off, not wanting her blood on him. He grabbed a towel got it wet and then walked back out to her and started to clean her off between her legs.

Amanda gave up in trying anything anymore. She did feel so incredibly uncomfortable with him cleaning her down there. She wonders if Charlie will even give her water to drink at least. She starts to fall asleep.

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit - Manhattan, New York**

 **Squad Room**

Greg was anxious and impatient as he looked at Cragen. "Captain Cragen, I have to get to my wife and son. They are at Brian and Olivia's house. I have to be there!"

"Mr. Richards, I realize you want to be with them right now, but it will be safer if you stayed here at the station," Cragen says.

Greg sighed heavily. He can't help but think about Ashley and Connor and wonder if they will be all right.

"By the way Mr. Richards, I think it would be an excellent idea for you to start a program here for troubled youths. We have plenty of them around here." Cragen tried to change the subject to get Greg's mind on something else other than worrying about his wife and child.

"Uh, yes. I wanted to meet with you to talk about that. I need to know what I will need, and if there is enough space for an office and a large sufficient room for a recreational room for the kids here." Greg said as he scratched his forehead.

"Yes, we have a floor upstairs we have been using for storage, but it's all yours. What kind of supplies will you need to start?" Cragen looked around for forms to use to get the items he needed.

"I can make a list of the things I need. I guess once I get everything, I can start right away. I already have a license. If you require anything else, just let me know," Greg answered, as he sat down at a desk.

"Good to know! Here are the forms you will need. I will get back to you. I have something I need to take care of first." Cragen replied.

"Thank you, sir," Greg said as he started writing the list.

* * *

 **Unknown Warehouse - New York City, New York**

Jake was lying on the bed naked. He was on his stomach, trembling. He felt the man touching the back of his thighs where he had been belted the night before. Jake was terrified knowing he would be branded by the hangar again. His arms are very numb. He can't feel his hands anymore. His ankles were completely red and sore from being tied up by the coil around his ankles.

Lewis noticed more redness and larger welts on his butt. Lewis did not want to ask him what happened. That would just make the kid embarrassed more than he already was by lying naked on the bed. Although, Lewis was still going to have fun branding him. He walked over to the stove to another hangar. One was steaming hot red. He brought it over and showed it to Jake.

"Oh, this one is a hot one, Jakey boy!" Lewis winked at him then he quickly pressed the heated hanger down onto the back of his thigh.

Jake screamed out in severe pain as his legs had tightened up from the heated hanger against his skin. Tears kept running down his face, wishing someone would come and get him out of this criminal's hands.

With another hot branding hangar that Lewis took from the sizzling oil from the pan. He showed Jake that the red hot hanger was in the form of a heart. Lewis grinned at him. "Next time you have sex with a girl, Jakey boy, you can show this heart on your ass to her!" Lewis just laughed as he quickly pressed the hot hangar down on Jake's left cheek. As it seared into his skin Lewis watched the steam come from his skin. "Nicely branded if I do say so myself!"

Jake screamed in utter and severe pain through the duct tape over his mouth. Suddenly Lewis decided to take hold of that tape and just rip it right off. As he did so, it took off some of Jake's skin and the hair of his five o'clock shadow on his face. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! OH MY GOD STOP! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" As Jake shouted out, he wailed out in pain. Jake's body shook uncontrollably; his legs were trembling in pain. Sweat dripped down his body from the pain he was experiencing. He can't help but try to struggle to get loose.

"Oh, geez Jake! Just calm down. You're such a baby! I showed your mother a few years ago that I could endure pain and heat. I showed him by putting the stove on high and made him watch as I put all my fingers on the hot stove. Made him smell the burning flesh on my fingers. I prevented the cops from trying to fingerprint me." He laughed and showed Jake the scars on his fingers.

Jake looked at him and his fingers. His face was red from pain and crying. Shaking his head, he said, "What the hell did you do to my mother!? Did, did you rape my mom!? Oh my god, man, you are one sick twisted bastard!" Jake yelled at Lewis while racked with sobs. He continued to struggle. He wanted to kill this guy.

Lewis just shook his head. He could not take Jake's mouth anymore. He put on a new piece of duct tape and puts it over his mouth. "Whew, kid! You have a loud mouth! I'd rather just keep on torturing you till you can't move anymore!" He walked back to his tools and grabbed the baton and the stun gun. He pulled the baton out. He lifted the extra-long baton and grinned at Jake. "I like a good caning don't you, Jakey boy!? It feels good on the back of your thighs."

Jake just buried his head into the mattress. His body almost felt numb from the pain he had been enduring. He wished his dad or mom would find him. He does not know how much more he could take.

Lewis admired the long baton he had in his possession. He doesn't care what Jake has endured. He turned back to Jake and grinned. "Come on Jakey boy, I was caned once before. It felt great! Made me a man!" Lewis stood up and stood next to the bed. He pushed a pillow under Jake's legs making his thighs rise enough to show off his muscled thighs. "You ready Jakey, boy? Since I'm prepared to give you good hard whacks against those firm looking legs of yours. Maybe this will make a man out of you this time!"

Jake heard this and wished he did not have to endure any more of this. His arms were limp and almost numb. He cringed as he tensed up his body.

Lewis brought down the baton down hard on the back of Jake's thighs. He whipped them with quick whacks until he reached ten whacks. He grinned and decided to give him one more blow on each thigh.

Jake screamed and shuddered in utter helplessness. His thighs, and back show signs of extreme bruising. He just finally gave up thinking he would ever see his family again, it felt like his breathing was slow. His body went limp as Lewis finally turned him over on his back. He left the pillow under his thighs showing some sign of compassion for him.

Jake showed evidence of wear and tear on his face. Tears continued to stream down his face. He thought of his mom. He knew what she went through this torture and felt unbelievably sick to his stomach thinking that this bastard raped his mother. He wished his mother had told him about this bastard before. Jake's breathing slowly becomes shallow. The pain all over is body has worn him down. His eyes start rolling back. The extreme pain he has been in has made his body and organs begin slowly to shut down on him.

* * *

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Family Room**

Olivia suddenly broke down crying. She held onto her chest. "Brian! Oh, my god! Jake! Something has happened to him! My baby!" Olivia began shaking. "That bastard! He… he is hurting him! I can feel it! Oh, my god Brian! WE HAVE TO FIND JAKE! KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Olivia finally loses it badly and has a mental breakdown. She cried uncontrollably and continued to shake.

Brian cannot take it anymore, seeing Olivia like this. His own heart is breaking thinking of Jake in the same situation as Olivia was when Lewis abducted her. Brian looked over at Alex and Nick. "Where is that son of a bitch?! I am going to kill him myself!" Brian said with his teeth clenched tightly.

Nick looks at Alex, then back to Brian. "I know what you are feeling Brian, but we cannot let you do that. He will get justice again."

Suddenly, the phone rings when Brian quickly answers it. "Hello!"

 _"Hey Brian, it's Fin, we found out that Lewis had a lease on a warehouse before he took Liv a few years ago. Remember that halfway house he was in before? That little pipsqueak we talked to before squealed about the whereabouts of this warehouse. It is in New York City, West 38th Street. The warehouse space used to be an automotive repair and storage place. It is in midtown just west of the Lincoln Tunnel. We have to get there like yesterday!_

Brian looked over at Olivia then replies to Fin. "I am on my way! I am bringing Olivia with me. I do not care what anyone else says. She has to be there! Thanks, Fin!" Brian said and hung up.

Olivia tries to pull herself together as she hears what Brian was saying, as Nick helped her to stand up. "Brian, I don't know if I can do this."

"Liv, you have to. Come with me, we can find our son together!" Brian walked back over to her, putting his arms around her and hugs her to him.

Olivia buries her face into his chest hugging him back tightly. "Okay, okay…let's get Jake back where he belongs." She looked up at him into his baby blues. "I love you, Brian," She whispers to him as she kisses him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nick asked her, as Alex looks on.

"I have to Nick; I have to do this," Olivia tells him, pulling herself together, wiping her cheeks, and trying to stay strong.

"Then let's get our asses out of here now and get Jake back. Alex will you stay here in case Danny comes back. Make sure you tell Ashley everything will be okay." Brian tells her. "And here, take my gun for safety." I've seen you shoot before; you are a good shot."

"Gee, thanks, Brian!" She says sarcastically then just nods. "I will stay here. I hope Danny hasn't done anything stupid."

Brian sighed. "I hope he is just angry and getting it out of his system and not in a bad way."

Olivia and Brian walked out of the house and got into their car. Brian drove off to rescue their son Jake from Lewis. Brian looked over at Olivia, and he reached over with his right hand and took it in his. "Liv, we will get Jake back alive. I know it."

Olivia held onto his hand tightly, as she can't help but start thinking of when she went into labor with Jake and all that pain she went through and then finally seeing that new baby boy she and Brian made. Tears run down her face, remembering all the little things she did for Jake when he was a little.

Taking him on the Carousel in Central Park, remembering how much he loved riding the horse on the Carousel. She remembers when he was older she took him to the Stables in Central Park and letting him ride the real horses. She smiled a little when she took a million pictures of him growing up. She closes her eyes for a moment with tears running down her cheeks as she wipes them away.

Brian is also remembering how much he fell in love with his baby boy when he was born. He felt so much love watching that baby coming out of Olivia's womb, knowing the pain Olivia had given birth to him. Knowing how hard it was to be in labor for eighteen hours that she went through. She would do it all over again if she had the chance. Tears fall, he hopes to God that they will find their boy alive.

* * *

 **Unknown Warehouse - New York City, New York**

Brian pulled up to the warehouse just as Fin and several police officers and an ambulance pull up with no sirens on, to take Lewis by surprise, hopefully.

Brian and Olivia get out of the car, as they go to the rear of the car and open the trunk, as they both put on bulletproof vests. Fin walks up to them and over to Olivia. "You all right to do this?"

Olivia looks at Fin. "I have to Fin, that boy needs me to rescue him. I was him a few years ago."

Fin noticed Olivia's hands shaking. "And how are you going to do that when your hands are shaking?"

Brian gets his sidearm ready. "Come on let's do this...I can't wait any longer!" Brian says as he started walking toward the warehouse.

"I have to Fin!" Olivia says as she follows Brian to the warehouse.

 **Inside The Warehouse**

Lewis continues having his thrill torturing the 16-year-old Jake Cassidy. "Oh Jake buddy, you're going to like this…I have had my share of stun guns, but this will be fun!"

Jake still tied up, bruising all over his body, branded several times on his stomach, back, thighs, and buttocks. Canned badly, luckily no broken bones. His body covered in sweat, and in and out of consciousness, he cannot feel his arms or feet anymore.

As Lewis practices using the stun gun a few times in midair as he watched the glow of it, he looked back at Jake and grinned. "Just imagine twelve thousand volts coursing through your body Jakey boy! It's awesome!" Lewis said, taunting him. He pushed the stun gun against his side and jolted him twice.

Jake grunted loudly in pain his body shaking with the twelve thousand volts running throughout his body.

Lewis stuns him again this time in the middle of his back. He watched Jake as if he was trying to jolt him back to life as if he had died in front of him. He remembered Frankenstein the movie which he loved watching over and over again, and then yells out. "HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE!" Lewis laughed enjoying what he's doing.

Just then, Nick, Munch, Fin, Brian, and Olivia and a few SWAT's come barging in with guns aiming, as they shout out to Lewis. "LEWIS! STOP! DROP IT NOW! PUT YOUR HANDS UP OR WE WILL SHOOT YOU!" Fin yelled out with Brian running to one side, Olivia to the other, as Fin runs right toward Lewis. Lewis startled and surprised how quickly they got to him as he put that wicked grin on his face when he noticed Olivia in his sights.

"Ah Detective Benson, how nice to see you again after so long! My you look so well, after our last meeting. Did you come back for some more? Or did you want to watch me torture your Jakey boy? Come on over here Olivia. I would love to kiss that sexy mouth of yours." Lewis started saying. Which he did not know that Olivia was now a Sargeant.

Olivia is looking around seeing his torture tools, her gun aimed at his head. She begins to sweat. Her breath was caught, hearing him taunting her again. Olivia is finding it hard to speak up. She then looked in horror seeing her son lying on the bed completely naked. He is not awake. Her blood starts boiling inside her. She sees his body bruised everywhere. She is seething inside, yet she blinks a few times feeling what she had felt when Lewis had her.

Olivia looked back at Lewis in anger, and started to lunge at him and yelled, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY SON! OH MY GOD! DID YOU RAPE MY SON!? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Olivia dropped her gun, as she grabbed the baton of his and began hitting him with all her strength beating him down repeatedly as she did a few years ago. Lewis quickly becomes bloody, as he grunts, and groans in pain, as she continued to beat him hard on his head and body.

Lewis begins to laugh under his groaning in pain, as well. He remembered Olivia did the same thing to him when she got loose and wailed on him.

Brian quickly ran over to her screaming, "OLIVIA! STOP! STOP!" Brian grabbed Olivia knowing what she was feeling, as he puts his arms around her tightly.

"NO! LET ME KILL HIM! HE RAPED AND KILLED OUR SON BRIAN!" Olivia yelled while struggling against Brian. "LET ME AT THE BASTARD!" Olivia's cried out as her anger runs through her body. "Brian…he...he killed him! Look at him! Our beautiful boy! He's gone!"

"Shhh…Liv…calm down…I know what you are feeling." Brian tried to comfort her, feeling her body go limp as they both look at Jake. Olivia collapsed to the floor. Brian's heart was aching about losing Jake to this sick twisted bastard. His tears streamed quickly down his face.

Fin and Munch run over to Jake, seeing his body racked in bruises and bloodied. They look at each other, thinking the worst has happened and start blaming themselves for not getting here in time.

Fin knelt down to Jake, as his eyes began to well up as placed his two fingers against Jake's neck. Fin suddenly felt a faint sign of hope, but barely. "GET THE BUS IN HERE QUICK! JAKE IS STILL ALIVE!" Fin yelled out feeling relieved beyond hope. Fin wanted to get him help before it is too late this time.

"Liv! Did you hear that? Jake is still alive! Our boy is still alive!" Brian held tightly onto Olivia, tears running down his face with relief in his voice as well.

Olivia heard what Fin said though she felt like she cannot move after beating Lewis almost to death for the second time. She endured what Jake went through taking a year to get through the pain and heartache she went through. Now she has to face the fact her son has gone through the same thing she has.

Two paramedics come rushing in, and they both see two men on the floor as they run over to Lewis first.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM HIM! MY SON NEEDS HELP MORE THAN THAT BASTARD!" Olivia yelled at them.

The paramedics were startled as they heard the woman screaming at them.

"Liv, let them do their job. It will be all right." Brian told Olivia as he can feel her body shaking and he continued to hold onto her.

"No Brian! Jake is 16-years-old! Kids should always come first before anyone else!" Olivia yelled at Brian.

The paramedics get up and go over to the boy, and they look at the marks and bruises on the back of his legs, and back, and bloody. The two paramedics see the back of his thighs and the burnt skin on his left cheek of the buttocks. They become sickened as well what this guy did to this kid. They gently put some ointment on the burns on his thighs and his left cheek, patching them up.

They gently turn him over on his back, when they noticed more bruises and burns on his stomach and chest. They both look at each other shaking their heads in disbelief. One paramedic quickly gave the boy oxygen to help him breathe.

The second paramedic started the boy an IV to give him fluids to help him with dehydration. Jake is still unconscious not responding to painful stimuli. "His BP is 80/60, that is not good." One paramedic tells the other. He flashes a light in Jake's eyes. "His eyes are dilated. We have to get this kid to the hospital now. Those cuts could be infected."

The paramedics carefully lift the boy up onto the gurney, placing the oxygen tank between his legs. They begin to push him towards the doors of the warehouse.

"Wait! Let me see him please!" Olivia said as she tried to stand up.

Brian helped Olivia up and walked with her to Jake. Olivia looked over his body, the bruising on his legs, his stomach, seeing the branding marks on his stomach and thighs. Looking at his face, the redness in his eyes, noticed he had been crying tears, that stained his cheeks.

Olivia wanted to touch his face but leaned down to him and gently kissed a part of his cheek not bruised and whispered to him. "I love you, Jake, dad, loves you, and everyone around you loves you." Olivia kissed him once more.

"Ma'am we have to get your son to the hospital now!" the paramedic tells her.

Olivia stood back, leaning against Brian still shaking. Brian took out his cell phone and called home to tell Alex.

* * *

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Family Room**

Alex heard the phone ringing and sees it is Brian. "Brian, did you get him? Did you find Jake?"

 _"Yes,_ Alex _, we found Lewis and Jake. Lewis did a number on Jake._ Alex _, his body, is bruised and bloody. He was unconscious when we found him. Liv did a number on Lewis as well." Brian told her as he had Olivia in his other arm._

"I'm sorry Brian. Tell Liv I will keep Jake in my prayers. What do you want me to tell Ashley and Maria? Oh, and Danny has not come back yet. Do you want me to tell the officer following him to bring him in?" Alex asked.

 _"Just tell Ashley and Maria we are taking Jake to the hospital. Yeah, I hate to do that, but I do not want him to be rough with Danny. I just don't want Jake's brother to get into trouble for any reason." Brian said with a heavy sigh._

"Copy that, I will stay here until you guys come back. Even if it takes all night." Alex replied.

 _"Thanks,_ Alex _, see you later." Brian said and then hung up._

 **Central Park - New York City, New York**

 **West Side "The Ramble"**

Danny had been sprint running in Central Park, his face is red from the chilly wind, his eyes are red as well. Danny keeps his brother in his mind, thinking he could very well lose his only brother. He is out of breath from running, as he had been running through the park. Danny is so angry and upset when he lunged at a tree and started punching the tree until his knuckles begin to bleed. He turned around with his back to the tree and just slides down the tree to the ground, crying into his hands.

Just then and an older woman who looks to be in her middle 40's came walking by, and noticed a young man crying by a tree. "Hello? Can I help you? I can see you are very stressed about something." The woman asked.

Danny was startled when he looked up. His vision was a little blurry from crying as well as the sunlight on his face. "No, it...it is okay. I'm…I'm just having a bad day today. Please just leave me alone." Danny told the woman.

The woman kept looking at the young man's face, as her hand flew up to her mouth and realized who she was talking to. She knelt down to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Daniel? Daniel Broderick Cassidy!"

Danny looked back up hearing her say his full name. He rubbed his eyes trying to focus on the woman's face. He tries to take away the blur from his eyes. He then noticed she looked familiar. "Do...do I know you?

"Danny…has it been that long you do not know who I am?" The woman asked him. "Honey, I am your mother!"

Danny looked at her and stood up with more of an angry look on his face. "Oh my god! Why the hell did you leave dad and me!?" Danny backed up a little from her.

"Danny wait, don't go, please? Can I explain?" She asks in a panic wanting to talk to him after all these years.

"NO! Dad already explained why you left! You are an alcoholic and a drunk! I have seen you drunk many times in my short life. I saw you stagger around the house late at night. I saw you collapse on the couch many times; I couldn't count anymore!" Danny looked at her in disgust and anger. "I do not want you around dad or me! I have a real mother who loves me who does not drink and get drunk. Olivia is my mom! NOT YOU! YOU WERE NEVER A MOTHER TO ME! ALWAYS DRUNK! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAD, TOO!" Danny screamed into her face.

Just then, out of nowhere, Jenna slapped him right in the face as hard as she could. "Don't you ever cuss at me again Danny! I never thought you would ever do that to me. I AM YOUR MOTHER! Olivia is your step-mother!"

Danny was stunned as he held his face still feeling the sting of her slap staring at her. "Why did you do that!? You are a psycho!" Danny backed away from her.

Then suddenly the officer, who was following Danny since he left the house, saw the woman slap the young kid and ran over as fast as he could. "Hey, lady! Get away from him now!" Officer Drake said as he grabbed the woman's hands behind her, ready to cuff her.

The officer had startled Danny just as he held his hand up to the officer. "No! Excuse me, you don't have to arrest the woman. I am okay!"

"Mr. Cassidy I have to, she assaulted you, and I saw it happen." Officer Drake explained to him.

Danny looked at the officer wondering how in the world he knew him. "Um, how…how do you know my name?"

"I was told to follow you, so you don't get yourself into trouble. It looks like trouble has found you." Officer Drake put the cuffs on the woman.

"No, stop! She is my mother! Get those handcuffs off her now!" Danny said to the officer.

Jenna looked unbelievably surprised at what Danny just said to the officer, thinking she was just about to land in jail for slapping him.

"What do you mean follow me? Oh, no, wait, never mind. Did my dad put you up to this?!" Danny asked curiously.

"No Mr. Cassidy, it was ADA Alex Cabot." Officer Drake tells Danny.

"Yeah, but my dad asked her," Danny sighed, running his hand through his hair, showing his knuckles with blood on them.

Jenna noticed his hands have been bleeding and looked back at the officer. "Would you please take these handcuffs off, please? I will not hit him again. He is my son, and I want to help him." Jenna pleaded with the officer.

Officer Drake looked at the kid, then back at the woman. "Fine, but I am reporting this to your father."

Danny sighed. "Fine, just leave us alone."

Officer Drake took off the handcuffs and walked away but not before he used his radio and called back to ADA Alex Cabot. "ADA Alex Cabot, this is Officer Drake. I am bringing in Daniel Cassidy just like you asked."

 _"Thank you, Officer Drake, I will tell his dad he will be coming back here,"_ Alex _answered back._

"Do you want me to bring in his mother as well?" Officer Drake asked.

 _"His mother? What happened? Is she okay?"_ Alex _asked concerned wondering why Olivia was with Danny. She thought that she was with Jake._

"Yes, his mother is fine. However, she just slapped her son in the face. I didn't know she was his mother until he told me. I had handcuffed her when I saw the slapping occur." Officer Drake said.

 _"What!? Olivia would never slap her son!"_ Alex _said sharply. "Yes bring them both here so we can figure what is going on,"_ Alex _said to the officer._

"Okay, copy that!" Officer Drake signed off and then looked back to both Danny and his mother, Jenna. "I am sorry, but I was asked to bring you both in. Detective Rollins ordered me to. So let us go now. Follow me please."

"Oh man, I can't believe this! Dad is off his rocker!" Danny said as he rolled his eyes.

"Officer Drake, why do I have to go with you? I just happened to meet my son Danny here!" Jenna asked.

The officer looked confused. "You are his mother right?"

"Are you deaf!? Yes, I am his mother!" Jenna said.

"Then you are coming with me, Detective Brian Cassidy, and ADA Alex Cabot wants the both of you back to the house now. I will cuff you both if you don't come with me right now!" Officer Drake ordered them.

Danny and Jenna both sighed with anger but followed the officer to his car. Danny opened the car door for his mother but still was furious at her, as she got in. Then Danny went in after her and buckled up.

Officer Drake got into the driver's seat and headed back to the house.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf does). All other characters are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

* * *

 **Mercy General Hospital - New York City, New York**

 **Emergency Room**

Jake is quickly pushed into the emergency room, as the paramedics tell the nurses, doctors on hand what the problem, is, and the boy's blood pressure and his eyes are fixed and dilated and has dehydration.

Brian and Olivia quickly walk in behind their son. Olivia watches her son wheeled away and cannot help but start crying into Brian again. She cannot help remembering how bruised, and bloody Jake's body looked like. Olivia shakes her head realizing how much torture Lewis did on him. Olivia is feeling the guilt building inside her, knowing it was her fault for Lewis even being in jail in the first place.

Brian takes Olivia into the waiting room, sitting next to her, as he rubs her back, trying to give her comfort. His thoughts flood his mind of what Lewis had done to her as well.

Just then, as Olivia and Brian are in the waiting area, Angela comes into the ER pushing Heather in a wheelchair, as she walks up to the registration desk. "Excuse me, my daughter is almost eight months pregnant, but she has had some severe cramping, it has been on and off since around noon today. It seems to be getting worse now." Angela explains.

"Owwww! Oh god! Mom, it's killing me!" Heather shouted out grimacing in pain as she holds her belly.

Olivia heard familiar voices and looked up and over at the registration desk, and sees it is Angela and Heather. Olivia is quickly concerned and gets up forgetting for the moment her son is here at the hospital.

"Hey, Angela! What is wrong?" Olivia looked at Heather seeing she is in pain holding her stomach.

"Liv!, Oh, am I glad to see you! How did you know we were here?! Oh never mind! I am just happy that you are here now." Angela gives Olivia a big hug and sighs.

Olivia smiled slightly and hugged her sister back. "Now tell me is there something wrong with the baby or what?"

Heather rolls her eyes hearing the two women talk as if she is not in the room and yells out. "Oh my god! I am in pain, and you two sound like you just met at a grocery store! Unbelievable!" Heather suddenly feels another painful feeling and screams out. "Owwwwwwwww! Oh my god!" Then just as she screamed out, there is a puddle below under her feet.

Olivia happens to be looking down at Heather when she noticed the puddle and looked up at Angela. "Well, I hate to say this, but I believe Heather was having contractions. Her water just broke!"

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit – Manhattan, New York**

 **Squad Room**

Fin and Munch were at their desks when Fin remembered something Amanda mentioned before. "Hey Munch, Amanda told me when she first started working here that she transferred because she had lived in a rundown house that had been falling apart, and wasn't getting enough money to buy a new one. Plus, the fact Decker wouldn't help at all. He was beating on her even when she was pregnant with Luke."

"What are you saying Fin, that Decker went looking for a rundown house?" Munch asked and wondered.

"It's the only thing I can think of to find her," Fin said.

"Well, then, Josh said Amanda was running on the west side, so we can find all rundown houses, or abandoned houses, then see how we can narrow it down," Munch told him.

Fin sits down at his computer and types in abandoned homes all the way up past Central Park west side. "Well, good thing there are only a dozen of them!" Fin shook his head. "Will have to ask for help or it would take too long."

"Call Josh, he'd want to help," Munch looks over to Elliot. "Hey Elliot, um we need your help man." Munch then whispers to him. "Amanda has been missing since yesterday morning. We think we might have a lead, but we need some help to find her."

"What!? Why didn't you say anything?" Elliot said.

Fin finished printing out the list and walked over to where they are. "There is a dozen abandoned houses past Central Park west. We think and hope she is one of them." Fin rips the paper into four pieces. "Here Elliot. One thing you have to know. Her ex-husband abducted her. His name is Charlie Decker. He abused Amanda when she was pregnant with Luke and possibly before she got pregnant."

"Well, then let's get the son of a bitch then!" Elliot said ready to start looking.

"I'm going to call Josh; we can meet up with him by Central Park," Fin said picking up the phone and dialed his cell phone.

 _"Hello, Josh speaking."_

"Hey Josh, we need your help. Can you meet us on the west side of Central Park?" Fin asked.

 _"Yes, sure. What's up?"_

"I will tell you when we meet, not on the phone."

 _"Okay, see you soon, then."_

"Okay, Josh is going to meet up with us," Fin told Munch.

Both Fin and Munch walked to the elevators and down the parking garage as they walked to the car.

"I hope we find Amanda fast as we can. I can't think of what Decker has done to her already. I feel sick thinking about it." Fin said.

"We will find her Fin."

* * *

 **Mercy General Hospital - New York City, New York**

 **Waiting Room**

As Brian sits in the waiting room seeing Olivia with her sister and niece maybe thinks this might be a good distraction for Olivia. As he continues to pray his son will get through what he went through. Knowing it took Olivia almost a year to fully get over the trauma she went through. He puts his face into his hands and cries for Jake.

The reception desk clerk looked at Angela. "Excuse me, you can take her in the exam room number 215, and the doctor will be with you as soon as possible. She is delivering another baby as we speak. Just try to keep her calm and have her do her breathing exercises. Some ice chips will help her relax as well." The reception clerk mentions.

Heather cried in pain, feeling what feels like cramps but worse. "Oh my god mom! I can't take this anymore!" Heather feeling herself wet between her legs, and the pain continues to increase as she curses with each pain she feels.

Olivia looked at Angela and said: "I think this is going to be a long night Angela." Olivia sighs, but will be glad this will be over hopefully soon."

Angela sighed and wheeled Heather into the exam room as Olivia comes in as well. Angela helped Heather out of her wet clothes and puts on a hospital gown for her.

Heather is lying on a much more comfortable bed that she was in before when she came to the hospital for a checkup. Heather starts to breathe faster, and harder, her belly is quite big. Sweat begins to pour down her face, as suddenly she feels a contraction, but to her, it is, just pain.

Angela and Olivia try to comfort Heather as much as possible; Olivia on one side was holding onto her hand and her mother on the other side holding her other hand. "You will be all right Heather. This is natural for women to go through all this pain to give birth to a baby." Olivia tells her, trying anything to help calm her.

Even though she is holding onto Olivia's, hand she still is angry with her with just about everything. For a teenager, it is, hard to not let go of things that anger them as she glares at Olivia. "What the hell are you doing here anyway!? Did mom call you?! Well, I don't want you here!" Heather said just as another contraction started to come and screamed out in pain. "AHHHHHHHHHH! OH GOD! IT HURTS!" She cannot help but squeeze both her mom's hand and Olivia's hand tightly.

Both Olivia and Angela have pained looks on their faces now. "Geez, almighty! This girl is strong!" Olivia said, hoping the contraction dies down soon.

"Apparently, that comes from your side of the family Liv!" Angela chuckled a little.

Olivia smirked at her sister's comment, just as Heather let's go just enough to revive her hand back to normal. Olivia gives Heather some ice chips to help her get distracted somewhat.

 **Exam Room**

A nurse comes in and sets Heather up to a monitor as well for the baby. So they can control the heartbeat of both mother and child. She gives Heather a mild sedative to help calm her down enough so when the time comes if she asks for drugs for the pain they will give her an epidermal. The nurse smiles at the women and the mother to be, and then leaves the room.

 _Three hours later..._

Dr. Wright finally comes in. "It looks like we're ready to take you down to delivery. Are you prepared to become a mom?"

Heather can't answer the doctor, as she suddenly screamed through the waves of pain.

The doctor unhooked Heather from the machine and wheeled her down the corridors. Olivia and Angela were running along with her. "It is okay honey. You will get through this, I know it hurts, but you are strong, after all, you are a Peterson."

"And a Benson, don't forget that either!" Olivia said quickly.

Heather smiled a little at her mom but glared at Olivia. Heather always knew what her mother would say. She grabbed her hand and squeezed it. They soon reached the delivery room. Angela helped Heather into the right position for her to give birth.

Olivia brushed back her hair. "We are almost done. You are doing so well Heather."

"Shut up Olivia!" Heather shouted at Olivia.

Olivia and Angela looked at each other knowing it's only because Heather is in alot of pain as they just smiled a little at each other. At least, they were prepared for this day when it came.

"Okay Heather, push!" Dr. Wright said.

Olivia helped to support Heather, as she pushed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Heather yelled out in pain.

"Okay Heather, breathe." Dr. Wright told her.

Heather collapsed back onto the bed with tears in her eyes from the pain she was having. She took quick breaths looking at her mother and aunt. They smiled at her. "You are doing well. Just a few more pushes and we'll see this baby."

"Push!" Dr. Wright said.

Heather arched her back again to push. Olivia put an arm around her to help her. Olivia leaned against Heather's back, keeping herself strong for Heather, "You know how much we love you, Heather."

"Breathe." Dr. Wright said. Heather leaned into both her mom and Olivia's arms and panted. "I see the head. Just a few more pushes Heather, and we will be done... PUSH!"

Heather pushed as hard as she could but screamed out in pain. Her mother stayed right by her, tears running down her face, happy, but sad that her daughter is enduring this much pain. "You are doing so well Heather."

"Breathe." Dr. Wright said. "Okay, here we go! We have the shoulders! Come on Heather, we need one more big push, and you will be a mommy. PUSH!"

Heather cried hurting so bad, but she pushed again as hard as she could. Her hand gripped onto Olivia's hand and her mom's hand. Olivia kept whispering how much she and her mom loved her. Suddenly, they all heard a scream, and then the cry of a new little human being - Heather's baby! Heather opened her eyes to see a baby. A baby that came out of a 15-year-old body.

"Congratulations! You have a little boy!" Dr. Wright smiled and held him up for all of them to see.

Suddenly a flood of memories come to Olivia's mind remembering what it felt to give birth to Jake and then remembers he is here in the hospital now at the hands of William Lewis torturing him, as she breaks down into tears. She backs up a little from Heather to sit down feeling as if her legs were about to give way from under her.

Heather had tears and sweat running down her face. Her body was weak, but she just laid back on the bed, trying to catch her breath. She could not smile with her body still shaking.

Dr. Wright holds up the little boy in her arms showing Heather, her mother and aunt smiling herself. "He is perfect! Born a month and a week before the due date. Does the father want to see his new baby boy?"

Angela looks at Olivia not sure what to say. "He is not in the picture. I am glad he is not," as Angela whispers under her breath enough that Olivia can hear. "If he were I would kill him myself!" Angela said with a sigh, and a weak smile.

"Do we have a name for this beautiful little boy?" Dr. Wright asked.

Heather just laid there with her eyes shut, hurting still and tearing up, lifting her sore legs up and curls up.

Angela looks at Olivia as they both look at Heather, thinking she is going through a lot right now, as Angela looks up at the doctor, "Um not yet, but we will tell you soon." Angela says to the physician.

"Here's your little son Heather," the nurse said as she starts to hand the newly cleaned baby over to Heather.

Heather does not want to hold the baby; she wraps her arm around herself as she shakes her head no to the nurse.

"What about the grandmother. Would you like to hold your grandson?" the nurse asked looking at Angela.

Angela looked at Olivia and looked back at the nurse. "Of course, I will hold him for a little bit," She said as she held her arms out, ready to take her in her arms.

The nurse gives the grandmother the baby. As Angela holds her grandson, she looks down at the beautiful little boy. Tears roll down her face, as she remembered the day she gave birth to her daughter Heather. "Liv, could you ever imagine this came from…oh, I hate to say his name, but…Robert." She says but through gritted teeth. Angela hands the baby boy over to Olivia.

Sitting in her chair, Olivia held the small baby in her arms. Looking at the little boy, she cannot help but see how beautiful this baby is, as she starts to get choked up herself. "We need to name this little boy. I think Heather has postpartum depression; she did not even look at the baby, or even want to hold him. I do not blame her; with everything she has been through with you know who. The one that has made our lives miserable. I am so sorry." Olivia sighs and hands the baby back to the nurse.

"Maybe we shouldn't name the baby Liv? I know Heather is too young to keep this baby. She hardly can take of herself. Not that she has to since she is with me. What do you want to do?" Angela asked Olivia.

Olivia sighed as she looks at the beautiful newborn boy. "I do not know what to do either. This baby reminds me of when Jake was born. I fell in love with Jake then when he came into this world. Now my baby boy is here in the hospital once again." Olivia rubs the tears from her eyes. "Well we do know that this baby was born on August 2, 2013, a little premature, but very healthy." Olivia looks at Heather sadly shaking her head.

"Jake is here? In the hospital? What happened Liv?" Angela asks having to think about her nephew being hurt now too.

Olivia looked at her sister and closed her eyes for a moment. "Do you remember two years ago when that animal Lewis abducted me?" Olivia asks Angela.

"Oh no! Liv, don't tell me he did it again?!" Angela says mortified.

"No, worse than that. He kidnapped Jake this morning, and he tortured Jake and worse. Brian and I and the team found him just a few hours ago." Olivia's hands begin to shake, as tears run down her face as she explains what happened. "He took my baby Angela…that…that animal took his clothes off him…he…he branded him! He burned him! He used a baton on the back of his legs! He bloodied him, Angela!" Olivia breaks down in a sob into her hands.

Angela hears what happened to her nephew and shakes her head trying to get that image out of her head. "Oh, Liv, please tell me …Was he…raped?!"

"I... I do not know for sure yet…When we got there, he was lying naked on his stomach. I could see his back and legs; even his backside had welts, burned skin, blood everywhere!" Olivia cries into Angela's shoulder hugging her.

Angela cries as she hears all this as she hugs her sister tightly, and whispers to her. "I am so sorry Liv…" Angela then realizes something, as she lets go of Olivia for the moment and looks at her. "Oh god and I called you to come and help me this afternoon! Why didn't you tell me right away! Now I feel horrible for asking for help when you had much more on your plate."

"No, don't be. I would have been here for you and Heather just as much as I would with Jake." Olivia wipes her eyes once again.

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit - Manhattan, New York**

 **Squad Room**

Elliot is at his desk still praying that Olivia and Brian's son Jake will be okay, praying that, that kid was not raped. Elliot is trying to do the paperwork for the case at hand about Lewis when suddenly the phone rings jolting him back to his senses as he picks up the phone. "NYPD Special Victims Unit, Detective Stabler. May I help you?"

 _"Yeah, Elliot it's Brian," Brian answered._

Elliot sits straight up anxious to know what happened. "Hey Brian, how is Jake? What is going on with him? Was he raped?" Elliot asks, with all these questions in his mind to ask.

 _"I just talked to one of the doctors working on him. Luckily, no, Jake was not raped. He has burn marks on his thighs, his buttocks, back, chest and stomach. No bones had been broken, thank God. That bastard never fed him or gave him water, so the doctor said he was dehydrated, so they are giving him an IV bag to get fluids in his system." Brian explains in one breath._

"Wow! I am glad Brian. We were getting worried here no one had called us about the bust, or how Jake was doing." Elliot said relieved.

 _"Olivia froze when she saw Lewis. He was about to use the stun gun on Jake for the third time. She had her gun aimed at his head, but she dropped the gun, and instead she picked up the baton Lewis was using on, Jake and she beat the crap out of him. Olivia almost killed the guy. I don't know how the hell he survived her beating, but he did the son of a bitch!" Brian told him._

"Liv is one bad-ass woman. She can be a tough nut to crack. However, I think Lewis had done quite a number on her when he had her two years ago. It still haunts her I know it does. Tell Liv; I am so sorry about Jake." Elliot says.

Greg happened to walk down the hall back into the squad room as he sees one of the detectives talking to someone as he walks by and hears him say Brian's name. Greg turns around quickly motioning him to speak to Brian.

"Hey, Brian…Someone here wants to talk to you." Elliot hands the phone over to Greg.

"Mr. Cassidy? Is my wife and son okay? I want to come back to the house, is it okay now?" Greg says anxiously.

 _"Greg, everything is okay now, you can come back to the house. I will be at the hospital for a while till we know our son is okay and out of danger." Brian tells Greg._

Greg sighs a very long relieved sigh. "Thank you, sir, will you tell Olivia…well my mother-in-law how sorry I am about Jake, and he will be in our prayers, and hope he gets well soon," Greg replies with a profound concern for his young brother-in-law

 _"Yes, I will tell Olivia. Thanks Greg for the thoughts and prayers." Brian answers._

"One more thing, too. Tell Olivia thanks for the kind words to Captain Cragen about me. Cragen just gave me the job here at SVU for troubled teens. I just finished the paperwork to start the program. I have a whole floor dedicated to my work. Of course, when I see her I will thank her again, but will you let her know how much I am thankful for this job. I can give my family now what they need to live our lives comfortably now." Greg says with a smile on his face and a relieved sound in his voice.

 _Brian smiles a little. "Yes, Olivia is that kind of lady. She's a very compassionate loving person, and I do not know what I would do if I hadn't met her all those years ago." Brian says a with smile on his face. "I will see you later if you are still at the house when we get home. Take care Greg, and thanks again for the thoughts and prayers." Brian hangs up._

Greg hands the phone back to Detective Stabler. "Thank you, Detective. Can someone drive me back to Brian's house so I can see my wife and son?"

Elliot hangs the phone up and stands up. "I can take you, Greg. I can finish this paperwork tomorrow. That dirtbag is in jail now, and we can all relax now. He will be going to solitary with no privileges. He will be recovering in the prison's hospital. I wish Liv had killed him. Personally, if it were me, I would have shot him right in the head myself." Elliot said with a sigh of relief.

"Thanks so much, Detective Stabler," Greg answered and relieved Ashley and Connor are all right now. As they both walk down the hallway to the elevators and leave the station, heading back to Olivia's house.

* * *

 **Walker Home - West Harrison, New York**

 **Christie's Bedroom**

On the evening of Friday, September 28, 2013, Christie is lying on her stomach on her bed as she is reading a fashion magazine while ready to watch the premiere episode of 'Hawaii 5-0,' while she still cannot stop thinking of Jake. She wishes she could see him again. She gets up from her bed and looks out her door looking around, as she quietly closes her bedroom door, then rushes back to her bed and grabs her cell phone. She has to call Jake, she has not seen him or heard from him for a while now, and Christie is hesitant at first because she will probably get into trouble with her dad or mom or both.

"Ugh, if I do this mom or dad will punish me again. Nevertheless, I want to hear his voice! Damn it, oh well, if I get in trouble who cares. It will be worth it just to hear Jake's voice. I'm used to getting into trouble anyway! But then again, I probably won't be able to sit for a while either." Christie says to herself, as she usually does and sighs. Christie finally dials Jake's cell phone number, hoping Jake picks up quickly, as she waits for an answer.

* * *

 **Mercy General Hospital - New York City, New York**

 **Waiting Room**

Brian is rubbing his face, across his ten o'clock shadow now had formed on his face when he hears a mumbled ringing coming from somewhere. Brian knows it is not his cellphone, but realizes it is coming from the bag of Jake's jeans he had on this morning. He digs into the bag, pulls the cell phone out, and notices Christie is calling Jake. Brian knows Christie has no idea what has happened to Jake, so he decides to answer it.

"Hello, Christie!" Brian answers.

 _Christie gulped and rolled her eyes knowing she has been caught and stutters into the cell phone. "Um...He...Hello, Mr. Cass...sidy."_

"Christie? I thought you were not supposed to be calling Jake? I do not want you to get into trouble with your mom or dad about this call." Brian said firmly, but kindly.

 _"I know, I am sorry, really, but I miss him so much!" Christie knows she is caught and started to tear up a little, scared that Mr. Cassidy might tell on her._

"Christie, I know you miss him. I do not blame you. I do need to tell you something about Jake." Brian takes a deep breath. "Christie, this morning Jake was taking his consequence for what you and he did in our swimming pool, and he was draining and scrubbing the pool. While he finished, at some point he had been kidnapped and…" Brian is cut off suddenly with a screaming teenager in his ear.

 _"WHAT!? What do you mean kidnapped!? What happened to Jake!?" Christie is fully-fledged scared and upset._

"Christie, hang on…calm down a minute, let me finish my sentence. He is okay now we found him a few hours ago. I do have to say, though; he is badly hurt. We will know more what is going on with Jake soon. His mother and I are here for him. Olivia's sister is here too with her daughter, who happened to come in a little while ago. I believe Heather is giving birth right now. Olivia is with them, too." Brian explains to Christie, feeling sorry he had to tell Christie this about Jake.

 _"Oh my god! How hurt? What happened to him? Please tell me, Mr. Cassidy!" Christie now in tears shaking._

 _Just then, her mother comes in the room after hearing crying and loud talking. "Christie Lynn Walker! What do you think you are doing? If that is Jake, you are so in trouble missy!" Janet walks over to her and about to grab her cellphone from her hand._

 _"No! Mom! Jake is in the hospital! I am talking to Mr. Cassidy!" Christie shouts out to her mother crying._

 _Janet looked at Christie seeing how much she is hurting right now. "Christie give me the phone please, let me talk to Brian, okay?"_

 _Christie reluctantly hands her the phone, as she is scared about hearing Jake is hurt, not knowing what has happened._

 _"Brian? What happened to Jake? Christie is extremely upset right now. Can you tell me what is going on? How is Olivia holding up? I know she gets bad stress headaches." Janet asks herself, now feeling worried about both Jake and Olivia._

Brian sighed heavily. "I do not know how much you want to tell Christie this, but this morning Jake was kidnapped by a very deranged psychopath who has a thing for torturing his victims. This son-of-a-bitch took Olivia two years ago. We just heard this morning he had escaped from Rikers, and we found out too late when he did. He had Jake for what we think is about 4-5 hours. He branded Jake with hot oiled hangers, and he used a baton on the back of his legs, a stun gun. Also, the whole time he tortured Jake by stripping his clothes off him. We later found him completely naked. We were horrified. We thought he sodomized Jake at first. His body was so bloodied, Janet." Brian explained with a shaky voice.

 _Janet has a horrified look on her face, as she looks down at Christie, and sighs. "Brian I am so sorry for Jake. I hope that Jake was not raped by that …" she tries to find a right word for what she wants to say, but not scare Christie any more than she already is. "…by that mad man. Will you keep us up to date on how Jake is doing please?" Janet asks of Brian._

"Yes, of course, don't be hard on Christie, I could hear in her voice how much she cares about Jake and misses him. When Jake recovers, I think it would be a good idea to let them get together. I believe they deserve to have their punishments pulled. I am sure they learned their lessons, especially after what happened to Jake." Brian says.

 _Janet sighs, "Yes, this is going to be a lot of Christie to handle. Thanks, Brian. Tell Olivia to calm down. I don't want her to get those stress headaches; they can be fatal if not taken care of." Janet tells him._

"Thanks, Janet. I will. Goodbye." Brian says as he hung up.

 _Janet puts Christie's cellphone down on her desk, sits down next to her on her bed, puts her arm around her daughter, and hugs her._

 _Christie cries into her mother knowing Jake is in bad shape, especially when she heard the word 'rape' from her mother talking to Mr. Cassidy. She fears the worst._

* * *

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Driveway**

Elliot drove up the driveway with Greg. As soon as Elliot comes to a stop, Greg opened the car door, jumped out of the car and runs to the front door and opens it, and runs in shouting out. "Ashley! Where are you?!"

 **Family Room**

Alex is startled and raised her gun but realized it is Greg. "Damn it, Greg, don't come in like that I could have shot you!" Alex sighed, putting her gun back in her holster.

"Sorry Miss Cabot!" Greg said just as Ashley came out of the kitchen hearing Greg's voice.

"Please call me Alex. I mean we're practically family now," Alex says with a small smile.

"Greg!" Ashley almost yelled, as she ran up to him and gave him a tight hug and kissed him.

Greg kissed her back urgently, so glad to see she is okay. "Where is Connor is he all right, too?"

"Connor is okay, and he is napping. Alex found an old crib in the garage. Must have been Jake's crib." Ashley looked at Alex. "Did you hear anything about Jake? How is he?"

"I don't know yet, and Brian and Olivia have not checked in yet. No news is good news right?" Alex tells her.

Just then, the doorbell rings as Alex walked over and opened the front door. She sees Danny and someone she does not know. "Officer…thank you for bringing Danny home." Alec noticed some woman she does not know. "Who is this?" Alex asked him. "Where is Olivia? I thought she was with you, Danny."

Danny sighed and just walked in the house, and plops down on the sofa, as he flips off his shoes and lays across the couch. "Alex she is nobody. This person claims she is my birth mother. Just keep her away from me. And I will be just fine." Danny said to Alex.

Alex's eyes widen as she looks at the woman, she did see a resemblance and looked back at the officer. "Thank you, Officer Drake, I can take it from here." Alex grabbed the woman by the arm and dragged her further into the family room.

"You do not have to treat me like I am a criminal, Detective. What the hell is going on around here?!" Jenna said as she yanked her arm away from her.

"Yeah well to me she is a criminal, she walked out on both dad and me when I was 12 years old! All she ever did was drink until she got drunk, almost every day! Dad was a far better parent than that bitch ever was!" Danny shouted out in anger.

"Hey! What did I say about cursing Daniel!? Nice to see that your dad raised you to be an rude, obnoxious person!" Jenna reached over ready to slap the back of his head when Alex grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Hey knock it off! Both of you! Danny, you are just egging her on! As for you lady, hitting a minor is illegal, and I could arrest you! And by the way, I am not a detective. I'm the Assistant District Attorney." Alex said with a glare and a threat. "Just sit your ass over there away from Danny!"

Jenna looked at her with a squinting glare back, then walked over to the chair and sat down with her arms crossed. "Well, excuse me Miss ADA! That is my son, and he is my business, not yours!"

Alex looked at Ashley and Greg. "Maybe it would be a good idea for you both to sit too, this has been a long day, and you need to be here when your mother gets back. Okay?" Alex tells Ashley.

"Yes, I think though I better make something to eat for everyone before we all get any grouchier at each other over nothing. Come on Greg, help me make something to eat." Ashley says taking his hand and pulls him towards the kitchen.

"Good idea. Thanks, Ashley." Alex says sighing as she sat down, hoping Jake is getting the help he needs right now.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf does). All other characters are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

* * *

 **Mercy General Hospital - New York City, New York**

 **Delivery Room**

Olivia sat in the delivery room with Angela and her niece, Heather. "So what is going to happen now? I know Heather is at a point where she just cannot care for this baby. Are you going to keep the baby yourself and raise him yourself or give this baby up for adoption? I think things would be so different if this were Jake's baby." Olivia says wondering what is going to happen to this child.

Heather moves a little, glad she is not pregnant anymore, feeling vulnerable being in a hospital gown as she says in a quiet tone of voice, "I want to go. Please take me home."

Angela sighed. "Liv, this baby is a part of Heather and me. I just hate to think that Robert had a hand so to speak with making this baby, that part makes me want to vomit. However, on the other side, I would rather have a couple who can't have a baby and help them, you know?

"Yes, I see what you mean. Well, it is not up to me, either Heather or you to give him a name at least, so he has one. I would take Heather home; she does not want the baby. If it were Jake's baby, she probably would keep the baby. I better get going, I need to check on Jake and Brian. Brian must think I fell off the face of the earth." Olivia chuckles slightly. She stands up and gives her sister a hug. "I will keep you up to date on Jake's condition."

"Thanks, Liv," Angela smiles a little. "Hope Jake gets better soon. That poor kid has been through so much just in the last few months. What a way to spend the summer vacation. Maybe when school starts, he will be able to live a normal life." Angela said to Olivia.

"Yes, I hope so. Take care sis…" Olivia smiles and leaves the room, knowing Heather would not want her to give her a hug and hopes that will change one day soon.

Angela walks over to Heather. "Hey honey, let's give this little boy a name okay? You will have to go home with the hospital gown. Your pants were soaked from earlier." Angela tells Heather.

Heather turns around to her mother and looks at her shaking her head. "You can give him a name. I do not care to. I just want to go home." Heather says as she gets off the bed, feeling her legs so achy and stiff. She groans. Then sits in the wheelchair once again.

Angela shakes her head. "I will tell the nurse when we leave then." She realizes that a baby in her life and mine is not possible. Angela wheels Heather out of the room and to the reception area. "Excuse me. My daughter just gave birth to a baby boy. Her name is Heather Peterson. We want to name the baby, so he has a name. His first name is Paul. I hope there will be a couple that could care for him and love him the way they should be loved." Angela told the nurse.

Heather looked up as soon as she heard what the baby's name was. Tears started to fall, as it made her think of her dad who had died two years ago in a car accident.

* * *

 **Abandoned House - Holley, New York**

Amanda is sleeping after another ordeal of torture Charlie took upon himself in doing to her and violating her to know end. The sun starts to go down just a little after 5:30 pm. She's having a nightmare within a nightmare as she tosses and turns while groaning as if she were in pain. She wakes suddenly, her hair slightly damp with her sweat and looks around noticing Charlie isn't there. She is in somewhat of a panic, wondering what he's going to do next.

She looks around the room noticing the windows are wallpapered over and can't see out to see where she is. She wonders if anybody is trying to find her. Amanda still feels vulnerable as Charlie didn't even bother to cover her naked body before he left God knows where and for what. She looks up at her wrists, as they are aching her and tries to pull free of the ropes. She still feels weak, but continues to struggle to get free. She closes her eyes for a moment with sweat on her brow shaking her head and thinks of Luke wishing she were with him.

* * *

 **Mercy General Hospital - New York City, New York**

 **Emergency Room Waiting Area**

Olivia walked back into the waiting area. She saw Brian had fallen asleep. She smiled at him and sat down on his lap, which woke him up. "Huh, what?" His arm automatically placed on her back keeping her up on his lap. "Hey, need a place to sit beautiful?" Brian chuckled at her as she looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes, I do! I'll always sit in your lap until we both die of old age," Olivia said as she placed her hands on both sides of his face and pulled him to her as she gave him a passionate kiss that seemed to linger a lifetime for both of them.

Brian can't help but give into the passionate kiss Olivia gave him, as he wrapped his arms around her back. He moaned knowing this was as far as they both could go until they are married. "Liv, this is killing me! You can't just kiss me like that and expect me not to do anything more," Brian said as he felt out of breath from the kiss.

"Well, yes it's killing me too! But we agreed to do this not just for us, but for our kids. I needed that kiss from you. I just became an Aunt again. Heather just gave birth to a baby. Angela decided to give Heather's baby up for adoption. It was a boy. I watched Heather give birth Brian….it reminded me of when I had Jake." Olivia began to tear up just thinking of Jake's birth.

Brian looked at Olivia, as he wiped her tears away, and sighed heavily. "Liv, Jake will be okay. The doctor came out a couple of hours ago while you were with your sister and Heather. Jake was not raped. Everything else will heal in time. Jake will be missing school for the next month. Did you know school already started? We will have to enroll him when he is better. In the meantime, we will hire a tutor for Maria and Jake for now so they will be caught up when they do start school."

Olivia sighed in relief. "It's not hard to believe that we lost track of time, after everything that has happened to us in the last few months. Will Jake have to stay in the hospital then? I just want to take him home now so I can watch over him," Olivia said as she got off Brian's lap and sat next to him putting her head on his shoulder.

"The doctor said he has to stay overnight for observation. He had been given pain medication. He might be able to go home tomorrow night if all goes well." Brian said to her.

"Brian, he had an overdose of pain medication before. What if that happens again? It can't happen again! Jake has had so much happen to him already. I just want Jake to have a normal teenage life! Maybe I should take a week off…go to a day spa or something. That could help both of us. I mean…you know…our urges to make love." Olivia became flushed a little after she had said she wanted to make love to him.

Brian chuckled and said. "Maybe that would be a good idea for you, even though I would miss you." He leaned into her again and gave her another kiss and smiled at her.

"That's a good idea. I think I will take a week off for myself. I think I will ask Alex and Angela to come with me. She could use a week off herself. I've hardly been able to see her lately. She's been working too hard."

"Well, what about Danny's 19th birthday? His birthday is two days from now."

"I almost forgot. Okay, I will leave right after his birthday. We will have to have a serious make-out session with each other before I leave. Nevertheless, no sex! It will be a test for us to see if we can resist having sex. Think you are up for that?" Olivia realized how she phrased that, and suddenly blushed and laughed.

Brian laughed too, "Well, we have to find out if I will be up for it! If I am, though, I will have to take a cold shower!"

Olivia laughed at him. "Okay, let's see Jake. We need to get home; Maria probably thinks we abandoned her!" She stood up and took Brian's hand, and pulled him up from his chair.

Brian groaned as Olivia helped him up. "Yes, and I'm exhausted. It's almost 10 AM, and Alex is still there. She said that Danny is home." Brian walked with Olivia to Jake's ICU room.

"That is so good to know. I hope Danny did not do anything to get himself into trouble. I could not take any more of our kids getting hurt or in trouble." Olivia said to him.

Brian and Olivia walked into Jake's room. Olivia saw her son lying on the bed. She walked to his bedside. "Oh my god, Brian…even though he is all cleaned up he still looks so bad. That bastard branded him for life Brian!" She lightly touched his chest, seeing the marks on him, and then looked back at Brian.

"Brian, if Jake ever needs to be punished again, never will I use the belt on him. We can't do that anymore. Grounding is better than belting him." Olivia sighed.

"I know babe…I didn't like belting him either. I'm never going to hit my sons again. I don't want to feel horrible as I did the night I belted him." Brian told her.

Olivia leaned down to Jake and gave her son a kiss on the cheek and whispered to him, "We love you, Jake. You will have to stay here overnight, but we'll come and pick you up tomorrow night."

Jake opened his eyes a little upon seeing his mom and dad, and he tried to sit up, but he groaned in pain. "Mom…dad?

"It's okay son…just stay down, don't hurt yourself." Brian told him.

"I... I just want to sit up…help me please…" Jake said.

Olivia helped Jake sit up, and she put another pillow behind him. "Easy Jake…I don't want you to get sick. Jake, you have to stay here overnight. The doctors need to watch over you just in case."

Jake sighed heavily. "Not again! Somebody hates me! Why is it me that always ends up in the hospital?!" He started to cough.

Olivia wondered that too but tried to comfort her son. "How can anyone hate that handsome face of yours? You have such gorgeous brown hair and bright blue eyes. You take after you father in that department. You have a great sense of humor, and you are handsome. I can see why Christie likes you so much."

Jake rolled his eyes at his mom. "Okay, mom I get the picture," Jake said as his eyes started to close.

Olivia saw how tired he was and concluded that the medication is doing that. "Okay, Jake, we will let you sleep. We will be here tomorrow to see when you can come home. I'm sure you want to be home for your brother's birthday party in a couple of days." She gave Jake another kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Jake," Olivia smiled.

"Love you too buddy!" Brian gave his son a kiss on his forehead.

Jake's eyes closed and he whispered as he felt himself starting to fall asleep. "Love you too…mom and dad."

Olivia pulled the blankets up to his chin. She couldn't help but give her son another kiss. She hoped it gave him some more comfort to know he is loved no matter what happened. "Come on Brian. Let's go home before I lose it again," Olivia said with a sad sigh. She was happy to know she still has her son.

Brian and Olivia walked out of Jake's room and out of the hospital holding hands. When they got settled in the car, Brian drove home.

* * *

 **Peterson Home - Staten Island, New York**

Angela and Heather arrived home safely as they drove into the garage, closed the garage door, and both got out. Heather was showing signs of pain still. They walked into the house and walked through the kitchen as Angela put her purse on the counter. Then walked through the family room and right to Heather's bedroom.

 **Heather's Bedroom**

Angela helped Heather into her bedroom as she was still pretty sore. "Honey, it might be a good idea to take a hot shower. You do need to clean up. It will also help you sleep tonight. We both need a good long sleep tonight."

Heather had not said a word since they got home. She just looked at her mother with a stoic kind of look and just nodded.

 **Heather's Bathroom**

Heather slowly walked into her bathroom with her mother following her in.

Angela sighed looking at her daughter. "Do you want me to help you into the shower? Any help at all?" Angela tried so hard to comfort her daughter.

Heather just shook her head 'no thank you', and pushed her mom out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She had to sit down for the moment. Her body was so sore and was feeling just as weak. She took off the hospital gown and looked down at herself and saw that she still had a somewhat of a baby bump. She sighed and wondered if she will ever get her figure back. She slowly stood up and groaned in pain. She started the shower and got in. She sat down on her shower chair because she was too sore to stand.

 **Heather's Bedroom**

Fifteen Minutes Later…

Angela had made some hot milk for Heather for when she came out of the shower. She walked back into her bedroom and placed it next to her bed. She put an Advil for her discomfort and pain next to her milk. She left a post-it-note that just said: "I love you, sweetheart."

Heather had finished her shower. She began to feel somewhat better, but still couldn't help but think about her dad. She put on her underwear, a pair of shorts and a tank top and got into her bed. She saw the milk and the Advil. She took the pill and sipped her hot milk. She saw the note and sighed as she turned off her light and curled up on her bed. She cried herself to sleep.

 **Angela's Bedroom**

Angela couldn't help but think of her husband, as well. She too missed her husband as she settled into her bed and turned off her light and softly cried herself. Angela placed her hand next to her where her husband used to sleep beside her. She continued to cry as she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Central Park - New York City, New York**

 **West Side**

Josh had been sitting on a bench near "The Ramble" as he sits and waits for the detective he finished talking with earlier. He can't help but think of Amanda and what his ex is doing to her, as he wrings the magazine he had in his hands that he had been reading.

He looked up and saw them walking towards him, as he stood up with half a smile on his face.

Fin, Elliot, and John saw Josh. "Well, here's hoping one of us will find her," Fin said as he took out a piece of paper and ripped it in four ways handing each one to his colleagues and Josh. Fin put his hand on Josh's shoulder. "We will find her; we have to. If anyone finds her, be sure to let us know so we can be there. Okay?"

Josh just nods his head and looks at the piece of paper. "Thanks, Detective."

Elliot looks at everyone. "Let's get going and find her." He said as he turned around and started back toward the parking lot.

John and Fin give Josh a small smile. "Oh here Josh, we brought a police radio so you can call us anytime right away."

Josh takes it and looks at the piece of paper as he watches them walk away to the parking lot. He looks at the first address, and walks back to his car and drives off to look for Amanda.

* * *

 **Amanda Rollins Apartment - Manhattan, NY**

 **Luke's Bedroom**

Luke is lying on his stomach on his bed reading comic books that Amanda bought for him. He has a sad look on his face and thinking he was abandoned once again.

 **Family Room**

Erin is sitting on the sofa chair reading a book, as she looks up and can see Luke on his bed from where she's at. She sighs and hopes Amanda is found soon. She doesn't want Luke to go into the system again after he just found his biological mom. She goes back to reading her book as she keeps an eye on Luke at the same time.

 **Streets Of New York - Holley, New York**

Josh continued to drive around as he looked down at the addresses of the abandoned houses frantically talking to himself. "Come on Amanda where are you!?" He turns and notices one of the abandon houses, parks in front, and practically jumps out of the car and slowly up to the front door. He uses his flashlight from his vehicle and looks into the windows. He walks around the side of the house, looking into all the windows, and sees it's completely dark inside. He sighs of frustration.

He walked back to his car, gets in and quickly drives off down the street to look for another abandoned house on his list.

* * *

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

Brian and Olivia arrived home. They drove the car into the garage and shut the garage door. They both got out of their vehicle, opened the door to the house, and walked into the house together.

 **Family Room**

Alex had fallen asleep on the sofa, so she didn't see Brian and Olivia walk in. Olivia looked at Brian and snickered a little as she whispered to Brian. "Let's not wake her. She might as well just stay the night. The more protection, the better," Olivia said as she took one of the sofa blankets and put it over Alex.

Brian turned around toward the stairs and noticed someone else had fallen asleep on the other side of the room in the recliner. He raised an eyebrow and got closer wondering who it was. He turned the light on which woke up both the sleeping women.

"Whoa! Hey! What's going on?!" Alex shouted out.

"Hey! Turn the light off! Geez, I hate waking up to a bright light like that!" Jenna said annoyed.

"Oh…my…god! What the hell are you doing in my house!?" Brian yelled at the woman.

Olivia turned and looked confused at Brian. "Brian? What is she doing here!?" Olivia asked while wondering who she was.

Just then, Danny came down after hearing all the shouting going on. "I can tell you who that is - that's the bitch who gave birth to me! The person whom I've hated most in this world! And I'm not one to hate so easy either!" Danny said, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Danny! Watch your mouth!" Brian yelled pointing his finger at him.

"Dad she is a bitch! How can you defend her?! She found me today when I was running through Central Park after I left the house. Crazy coincidence, you think?" Danny wished she weren't even here.

Olivia stood there holding her head. She was so exhausted she just wanted to go to sleep. "Can we all just go to bed, please!? We can deal with this in the morning! Alex, you can stay here tonight so, you don't drive home tired. And you…" she pointed to Jenna. "Get your skinny ass out of my house now! You have caused enough problems with my family already." Olivia walked to the front door and opened it for her. "Get out or I will kick your ass out my front door myself!"

Brian looked at Jenna. Then, with a raised eyebrow, he looked at Jenna and said: "If I were you, Jenna, I would leave. You don't want to mess with Olivia Benson. She kicks ass very well!"

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to get home! Your officer buddy drove me here," Jenna shouted back at Brian while glaring at him.

Brian walked up to Jenna and while in her face; he sniffed her. "Oh my god! Do you ever stop, do you? You smell of booze, Jenna!"

Danny shook his head and looked at Olivia. "Do you see why I have hated her all my life!? I can't take it anymore! I will not sleep in this house if she stays here!" Danny was furious, and he shouted back to all who could hear as he walked into the kitchen.

Olivia was too exhausted to argue about anything tonight. "Brian I'm going upstairs, and I'm going to bed. If this woman is not out of my house, I swear I will arrest her for trespassing!" Olivia was clearly angry and exhausted. She walked up the stairs and disappeared down the hallway.

"I will witness that for you Liv," Alex shouted upstairs to her. She was also a little pissed, knowing she had hit Danny. "By the way, Brian, she hit Danny across the face this afternoon. Officer Drake told me he witnessed it."

Brian looked back at Jenna. "Are you kidding me? You were drunk then, and you are still drunk! I'm calling a cab for you, Jenna, and you're leaving!" Brian walked over and picked up the phone, and called the Yellow Cab Company. "Yes, my name is Detective Brian Cassidy, I would like a cab here at my home for someone. She is drunk, and I want her out of my house immediately. My address is 455 Harding Way, Murray Hill. If the cab gets here within twenty minutes, I will give the cabbie an extra $100!" Brian told them all this while staring at Jenna. "Thank you so much!" He put the phone back in the cradle.

Danny then came out of the kitchen with a glass of milk in his hand and looked at Jenna. "Dad, when is she leaving? When she does, we need to fumigate the house after the drunken bitch skunked it up!"

"Danny, come on! I know you are angry but stop with the name calling. It won't help this situation!" Brian was also upset as well, but he could understand Danny's anger.

"I don't care, Dad. She was never around for me. She left you and me when I was 12-years-old!" Danny shouted as he put down the milk for a moment.

"Daniel, come on she isn't worth your time or energy," Brian told his son.

Danny heard what his dad just said, but he couldn't help but look over at Jenna again and walked to her pointing his finger in her face. "You're unbelievable. You somehow find me "coincidentally" in Central Park after almost seven years of not being in my life. You then think you can come back into my life now? No way! Dad is marrying Olivia in two weeks. She adopted me legally when I was 12 after YOU left dad and me! She is my REAL mother! She LOVES me! You never did!" Danny was shouting in her face as quick tears ran down his face "I don't want you in my life anymore! I do not care if you gave life to me. You're nothing to me. Do you hear me!? Blood may be thicker than water, but that water was better to me than you ever were!" Danny finally vented after all the years of pent up anger inside him. He grabbed his milk. "I'm going back to bed dad. I'm sorry that cop even brought her here. Alex thought she was Olivia." He gives his dad a hug. "Love you, dad. See you in the morning."

Brian felt speechless after hearing all that. Brian got up in Jenna's face and defend himself and Olivia. He felt proud of him. "Goodnight son. Love you too!"

Danny ran back upstairs and went to his bedroom. He slammed his bedroom door shut.

Brian jumped a little as he heard the door slam. He looked back at Jenna. "Why in the hell did you even show up in the first place? You had no right to hit Danny either! He was angry with you. Can't you get the hint? He doesn't want you around, and neither do I. The only thing you and I got right was giving birth to Danny! Other than that, we've been done for a long time. I have moved on, I met Olivia and have loved her ever since we met. I have another son with Liv now, and we have a daughter we adopted together. I'm happy. Why don't you move on yourself and leave Danny and me the hell alone! And don't forget, I'm the one that has custody, not you, Jenna!" Brian said all this as he looked out the window for that cab. He was anxious to go to bed himself and kiss his soon-to-be wife.

Jenna stood up and walked over to him and gave him an angry glare. "Do not start that custody thing on me to make me feel guilty! YOU did that, and you took Danny away from ME! You threw me OUT! Just like you are doing now! You lied to Danny that I was the one that left!" Jenna shouted in his face while poking her finger into his chest.

"Ah Brian, I am going out on the back patio. I have to make a call. I'll be back when you and she are done fighting with each other." Alex said to him.

Brian looked over at Amanda. "Yeah, that's fine. Sorry Alex."

"No problem. I hope you get this taken care of," Alex said as she opened the sliding glass door and walked outside and shut the door behind her.

Brian turned back to Jenna angry as ever. "I did not lie to my son, Jenna! You left as soon as you continued your drinking!" Brian got right in her face. His face turned redder from his anger.

Jenna looked at him and shook her head at him. "You drove me to drink, Brian! You were always at work almost 24/7! I kept waking up to an empty bed! You never came home, Brian! And when you did, you slept for three hours. Then you would grab a bite to eat, and leave again! I never saw one ounce of loyalty or love from you at all! The only time we did have a love for each other was when we…" Jenna stopped for a moment. She was clearly angry. Her breath became harder and quicker. She turned away from Brian as tears started to fall. She felt her body shaking, and her hands became clammy.

Brian looked at her as he took a deep breath. "When we what Jenna? Don't stop now! You're on a roll!" Brian pressed. "When we what Jenna!?" Brian walked up behind her determined to hear what she had to say. "Damn it, Jenna! Just say it!"

Jenna shut her eyes, but then quickly turned around. She grabbed Brian's face and pulled him to her as she kissed him on his mouth hard and roughly as the tears ran down over both of their lips.

Brian was startled by Jenna's actions, but he didn't stop kissing her. Brian's urges for Olivia were strong. Having to wait until they were married. He started to take out his urges for Olivia on Jenna.

Jenna couldn't help her sexual urges for Brian after all these years. She ultimately gave in, pulling Brian down on top of her onto the sofa. Her breath quickened as she continued to kiss him hard and deeply. She started to unbuckle Brian's jeans quickly. She stopped for a moment as she looked into his eyes. She felt his heart racing as she put her hand on his chest. Brian looked down at her as the pace of her breath quickened gasping between breaths.

The urges Brian was feeling was just too much, as Jenna unbuttoned his pants and tried desperately to shove his pants down. Brian pulled off her t-shirt, then quickly unzipped her pants. He sat up straddling her, and he pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor. He helped with his pants and quickly pushed off his jeans and boxer briefs.

Jenna's urges were so unbelievably high. She wanted him so badly. She pulled off her jeans and panties. She grabbed at the sofa's Afghan and pulled it over them. She was already out of breath and moaned in pleasure feeling his body against hers. She couldn't fight it anymore when she felt Brian inside her as he made hot passionate love to her. She continued to kiss Brian moving her hips with his motions. Jenna ran her hands down his strong muscled back and grabbed his ass, digging her nails into him when she moaned in extreme pleasure. "Oh, Brian…yes…yes!" As she kept moving with him, as she arched her back feeling him deep inside her, as she kept rocking her hips back and forth, continues to kiss Brian on his mouth.

Brian was overcome with pleasure he was experiencing while making love to Jenna. But, his mind was only on Olivia. "Oh, Liv…Oh, baby…I love you so much!" Brian moved even faster and harder with her. He kissed Jenna's mouth, her neck, and her shoulders, then down over her breasts.

Jenna welcomed the extreme orgasm she was feeling even though she heard him calling out Olivia's name. She pulled Brian's body down against hers, giving her an idea to make Brian come back to her. She thought of a plan to keep Olivia away from Brian. Her pleasure overtook her as she closed her eyes, as she continued feeling him inside her and shouted out in pleasure even louder. "Ohhhhhh Brian! Ohhhhhh, Brian! Oh, you are so amazing!" Her body quivered underneath his as she moved her hips with his, shuddering intensely under him.

Brian only intensified the lovemaking as he moves in quicker motions, as both Jenna and Brian reached their limits of pleasure as he felt his climax reaching heights of incredible intensity for he was imagining he was making love to Olivia.

 **Backyard Patio / Pool**

Alex had been talking to Abbie. She suddenly heard what sounded like shouting. She turned around to look through the door while talking to Abbie. "Abbie, I will be okay. Stop worrying so much about me?" Alex could see in full view what was going on inside the house. Her eyes widened – she assumed Olivia had come back downstairs and suddenly cleared her throat. "Abbie, don't worry. I will be home in the morning okay? Goodnight Abbie. Bye." Alex hung up her cell phone. She tried to keep her eyes off of what was going on inside, as she heard Brian call out Olivia's name. Alex decided she would walk in quietly.

 **Family Room**

She opened the sliding door quietly, walked in then shut and locked it. She tried to slink by hoping she wouldn't get caught. She heard them both going at it. Alex naturally started thinking of Abbie, as she walked down the hallway to the other guest bedrooms past the kitchen.

 **1st Guest Bedroom**

She got to the first bedroom and opened the door. She saw that it was empty and was relieved and closed the door behind her.

"Geez, almighty! Olivia has got her groove on tonight! Never knew Brian had it in him like that! Oh, god! Stop thinking about this Alex!" Alex shook her head quickly wishing she hadn't seen all that! She looked around for a blanket from the closet. When she found one, she just laid on top of the bed and covered herself with it. She hoped she'd get a good night's sleep.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Dick Wolf does). All other characters are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

* * *

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Family Room**

The next morning, Olivia and Brian had been frantically getting the family room ready for Danny's birthday party. Olivia had let Danny sleep in a little extra late so he can be completely rested for the party.

"Brian, I'm going to get dressed now. I have been in my sweats long enough." Olivia said as she gave Brian a light kiss on his lips and smiled at him.

"Okay sweet cheeks, don't be long, our guests will be here in about an hour," Brian said smiling back giving her a light love slap on her butt.

Olivia jumped a little and shook her head at Brian and quietly whispered to Brian. "Hey, not in front of Maria mister!" Olivia said with a chuckle and walked upstairs and into the hallway, and to her bedroom.

Maria had been helping to decorate the room with Brian, as she sat at the table and made the birthday sign for her brother. Jake is lying on the couch in the family room sleeping and snoring.

Maria can hear Jake's snoring and laughs. "Daddy, do you snore like that too?"

Brian chuckled a little. "Well, you have to ask your mother on that one. She hasn't told me yet if I do, but I'm sure I do."

"Guess all boys snore then!" Maria said smiling at Brian.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, because I have heard your mother snore, she snores funny," Brian told Maria with a chuckle under his breath.

"No way! She does?" Maria laughed. "Can I come in your room tonight to see what her snoring sounds like?"

Brian laughed. "Well, honey you will have to wait, she's going on a little girl time with your Aunt Alex and Aunt Angela."

Maria is surprised by the answer and looked at Brian. "Well, can't I go with them? I'm a girl, too!"

Jake stirred a little and turned over on his side on the couch continuing to sleep.

"Well, Maria, this is something a woman does with her best girlfriends before she gets married. It's adult time. Not for cute little girls such as yourself. You're much too young to do adult things. Don't worry, and your mom will be back before you know it. Your cousin Heather will be staying with us, too.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I will get it!" Maria exclaimed running to the front door, opened it, and saw her Aunt Alex. "Aunt Alex!" Maria said as she wrapped her arms around her waist hugging her tightly.

"Oof!" Alex grunted and laughed. "Hey, my sweet Maria," Alex said hugging her back as she walked into the house. "So, Brian, where is your soon-to-be wife?" Alex asked looking around as she put her two suitcases down against the wall by the front door.

"She's upstairs getting ready and to wake Danny up. We let him sleep a little longer." Brian told her.

Alex took Maria's hand and walked over to the other couch after realizing Jake is sleeping on the other one. "So, Brian are you going to be good watching over your kids and Heather?" Alex asked as she played with Maria's hair.

"Well, Ashley will be over a few times during the week you guys are gone, and Conner will be here too, so I think I will be okay. Besides, Jake and Danny can take care of themselves. I'd only have to look really after Maria and Heather mostly." Brian said as he picked up the birthday sign Maria made and started to put it up underneath the ceiling light. As he strained trying to reach the other end where the Happy Birthday sign was going up when suddenly he pulled a muscle in his lower back. And let out a loud groan and quickly got off the chair and collapsed to the floor in pain holding onto his back.

"Daddy!" Maria screamed out and went to him. "Daddy what is wrong?" Maria saw him hurting and gets a little upset, as she doesn't like to see someone she loves hurting.

Alex got up and went over to him. "Oh Brian, don't tell me it's your back again? When are you going to learn to ask for help!? Turn over on your stomach and try to stretch it out." Alex said.

Brian groans in pain and tries turning over on his stomach as he held his lower back. "Oh man, this feels worse than I felt when I had slept in the car," Brian said.

* * *

 **Abandon House - Holley, New York**

Charlie walks in and sees Amanda smiling. "Well, good morning sunshine. Did you sleep well?" He asks as he is walking around in his boxer briefs. "What would you like for breakfast?

Amanda looks at him her eyes looking somewhat heavy looking. "Just let me go, Charlie!" She moves her arms which are so very sore and achy. "Please take these off, my arms are killing me."

Charlie looks at her as he puts a cup of coffee down on the small table by the mattress. "Well, no, I'm not going to let you go. Maybe I will take those off your wrists."

Amanda looks at him surprised of his half answer to her. "That would be so great, and I need to move around. My muscles are hurting everywhere."

Charlie continues looking her in her eyes. "If you even try anything, you will regret it."

Amanda just nods at him quickly. She can't wait to walk around a little and stretch. She continues to hope someone is looking for her and wonders how they would since she didn't even see anything that could lead them here.

Charlie then squats down next to the mattress and unties the ropes around her wrists. He stands up and reaches over to her other wrist. His midsection is close to her face. Amanda can't help it, but her eyes close knowing what he's trying to do. Charlie releases her other wrist, as he starts to move away from her, but stops as he grabs her face in his hand and squeezes enough to make a point. "Remember what I said, Mandy!"

Amanda shook her head up and down, as he then lets go of her face. She continues to look up at him, just watching him carefully. "Are you going to undo my ankles too?"

Charlie looks at her, sighs a frustrated sigh, but squats down and begins to untie her ankles, too.

Amanda starts to move her legs up close to her as she rubs her ankles. She knows she's sitting there naked, wishing she wasn't as she shivers just a little bit. She looks at him needing help up from the mattress.

Charlie takes her hand and helps her stand up. He noticed she is a bit wobbly, but hold her up, as he moves his hand down her bare back, down to her bare ass and begins to caress her, squeezing her, feeling her soft curves.

Amanda startled as she had tensed up suddenly as he touched her ass, she felt a chill up her spine.

* * *

 **Cassidy's Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **11:30 AM**

Upstairs Olivia has dressed and walked down the hallway and knocked on the door, and peeked into the room, and noticed Danny is already out of bed and dressed, but sitting on top of his made bed noticing he still has something on his mind.

"Hey why the long face? You turned 19 today you should be happy about that!" Olivia said walking over and sat on the edge of his bed as she slapped her hand on his leg trying to cheer him up.

Danny sighed heavily, shaking his head and leaned his head back against the wall. "It's not my birthday that is on my mind mom."

Downstairs, the doorbell rang again.

Jake finally started to wake up, knowing he had fallen asleep naturally from the pain medicine he has to take as he heard all the noise. "Wh... What is going on?" Jake slowly turned back over and groaned himself from the pain he was having as he sat up.

Alex turned to Maria. "Maria honey can you get the door for me?" Alex turned toward Jake. "Hey sleepyhead…you must be on your pain meds; you have been sleeping through a lot here apparently. Your dad pulled a muscle on his back trying to put the birthday sign, attempting to stand on the chair here."

Jake yawned himself and looked over groggily. "Dad?"

"Jake just relax…I'll be alright; it will be okay. I just need to stand up…" Brian said as he tried to turn back over on his stomach, almost yelling in pain. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

Maria looked at Aunt Alex apparently upset about her daddy and sighed, got up and ran to the door and opened it, she sees Aunt Angela and Heather. "Hi, Aunt Angela. Are you a doctor? Because daddy hurt his back, and he is on the floor in pain. Can you help him?"

Angela and Heather walked into the house and saw Brian on the floor. "Oh no, what happened?" Angela walked over to Alex and Brian, as Heather walked to Maria and sat down with her putting her arm around her shoulder, trying to keep her calm.

Upstairs, Olivia is concerned that Danny is upset about something. "Daniel Broderick Cassidy, now look, I don't like secrets or just keeping something from your dad and even if you think you are trying to protect us. Please tell me what is wrong now."

Danny knows once he hears his full name he is in trouble or when someone is trying to get him to talk to the other person. "Mom…" Danny can't look at his mom as he continued, at least attempting to continue,"Rebecca called me last night before dinner."

Olivia listened carefully seeing this is hard for him. "Why did Rebecca call you? Is she sick? Hurt? Danny, you can tell me anything you know that."

Danny shook his head no. "No mom, she's not sick nor hurt." He finally looked at his mom straight in her eyes. "Mom…Rebecca is pregnant…with my baby! She said she was three weeks pregnant. Do you realize what happened that day when it happened?" Danny turned and got up off his bed, now feeling incredibly nervous and scared.

Olivia's eyes widened hearing what her 19-year-old son just told her. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "Oh, Danny that was three weeks ago that it happened when you sat on a bush of cactus needles in that damn cave wasn't it!?"

"Mom! Please don't lecture me! I'm not a kid anymore!" Danny began to tense up and started to pace the room. "Mom what am I going to do!? I don't know how to be a dad; hell I can't even get a damn job!"

"Hey! Even if you are angry Danny, watch your language!" Olivia said sharply but in a loving manner. She sighed heavily, standing up from the bed and went to Danny putting her hands on his shoulders. "Listen to me. I know what it's like when you love someone so much. And you want that one time to be special and romantic, and you start to kiss them and hug them, holding them - things will happen."

Danny now felt like he shamed himself and both his parents for what had happened and what is now going on. He looked at his mother, with a tear running down his face. "Mom, Rebecca is coming over soon, how am I going to tell dad about this? Let alone the rest of the family!" Danny said quickly wiping his cheeks.

 **12:00 PM**

Downstairs, the doorbell rang once again.

Jake gets up, stretches and says, "I will get the door."

Alex continued to rub Brian's back trying to help relieve his muscle spasm. "Brian, is this helping you?"

"Sort of…" Brian said groaning at the severity of the rubbing on his back were.

Alex sighed. "I hope this will not affect our spa week Brian or Olivia is going to be upset," Alex said as she straddled the back of his legs and massages a little harder around his lower back.

Jake got to the door, opened it, and saw Christie and her mother, Janet. Jake suddenly begins to perk up more with a smile on his face. "Hey, Christie! Glad you came. Come on in. Oh Mrs. Walker, can you help my dad please, since you're a doctor. He hurt is back trying to put decorations up." Jake said asking Mrs. Walker.

"Wow, I've never seen one family get hurt so much!" Janet said as she walked into the house with her daughter.

Jake took Christie's hand smiling at her, and walked over to the couch and sits down next to her, as Jake noticed Janet eyeing him with her daughter. Janet walked over and saw Brian on the floor getting a massage.

"Okay, first of all, you need to stop rubbing his back right now. You could be making it worse. Let me help you up." Janet said extending the hand to the woman.

"Okay, okay. I thought it would make him feel better." Alex said as she is helped up.

Janet looked around and found a couch pillow, and grabbed it and went back to Brian. "Brian, I need you to lift up so I can put this pillow under your stomach," Janet said to him.

Brian slowly lifted himself up as it hurt so badly. Janet quickly puts the pillow under his belly. She takes off her shoes and carefully placed her feet in a certain way, and slowly began to massage in a way to where the muscles in his back made a small popping sound as Brian groaned and cringed a little.

Just then, the doorbell rings again. Maria ran to the door this time as she opened the door and saw her big sister Ashley holding Connor, and her husband Greg. Maria tried to put a smile on her face. "Hi, Ashley! Come in quick! Daddy is hurt and on the floor. The doctor lady is walking on his back!"

"What? Oh my, what happened Maria?" Ashley asked as she and her husband Greg walked into the house.

Ashley handed Connor to Greg, and took Maria's hand, and walked over to where Brian is, seeing him in pain. "Brian what happened to you?" Ashley asked him.

"I strained my back trying to get the birthday sign up," Brian said with a grunt as Janet got off his back just then.

"Okay Brian try to get up but get up slowly to your knees first, and then push with your knees to get up," Janet said, directing Brian.

Brian slowly got on his knees and carefully came to a stand feeling a bit stiff, but can stand up straight. "Ugh, oh wow, well, at least, I can stand now, but my whole lower back is stiff as a board," Brian said holding is lower back and started to walk around the family room.

"You will be fine Brian. Take ibuprofen, and that will help with swelling and any pain you are in." Janet told him, with her hand on his lower back.

As everyone was there sitting in the family room chatting with each other, Brian went to the intercom, and pushed the button for upstairs, and spoke into the intercom. "Liv, everybody is waiting for the birthday boy, bring him on down now!" Brian walked carefully over to a chair and sat down.

Then the doorbell rang hopefully for the last time. Maria jumped up again and ran to the door, and opened it. She smiled when she saw Erin and Luke. "Hey! Hi, Erin! Hey, Luke!" Maria shouted out.

"Hey there munchkin!" Erin said as she gave Maria a hug.

"Hi, Maria!" Luke said with a smile and then gave Maria a hug.

"Come on in. We're going to have presents for Danny and eating a lot of food and cake! Mom didn't make the cake, though!" Maria said with a chuckle.

Erin laughed. "Oh, she didn't huh?"

"Nope! She bought it!" Maria smiled and then took Luke's hand. "Come on Luke sit by me!" Maria said as she dragged Luke over to the couch and sat down with him.

Erin sees a lot of people in the room and shook her head. "Wow, this is mostly family in here!" She walked in the family room and sat down on the other side of Luke.

Upstairs, Olivia and Danny both hear Brian's voice on the intercom. "Well, come on baby, let's get downstairs, you are the birthday boy today," Olivia said smiling at him with a single hand stroke against his cheek. "We'll talk about this when I get back in a week, okay?"

"What? Where are you going? Are you and dad having problems still?" Danny asked concerned.

"No, no your dad and I are fine. I'm what you might call doing a girl's night out for a week. Alex and your Aunt Angela and I are going to a day spa together to make us look beautiful and rejuvenated. Now come on everybody is waiting for us." Olivia said giving him a playful push toward his door as they walked out into the hallway.

Danny sighed heavily as his mother pushed him into the hallway. "Okay, okay, I'm going. You know mom you don't have to do all that just to look beautiful because you already are!" Danny said as he walked to the top of the stairs and began to walk down them with Olivia following behind him.

Olivia smiled at the comment Danny made about her. "Well thank you for saying that, but this body needs a mud bath, a facial, and a deep massage and healthier before I get my body to fit into that wedding dress when I marry you father in two weeks!"

Downstairs Greg had just finished putting up the birthday sign just as Maria looked up seeing her brother and mother coming down the stairs, as Maria yells out. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BROTHER DANNY!"

Everyone looked up and sees Danny and Olivia, all smiling, and clapping for Danny. As Danny is looking around the room he noticed Rebecca is not here. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned to his mother and whispered to her. "Mom, Rebecca is not here. Why isn't she here?" Danny asked now feeling disappointed; he can't smile for everyone right now.

"Daniel, relax, she might be running late. Come on put that handsome smile on your face. This is your day today. Do I have to tickle you to put a smile on your face?" Olivia chuckled a little knowing that used to work on Jake when he was younger.

"Oh geez, no! Do not tickle me, mom!" Danny said, shaking his head but tried to put a smile on his face as he walked into the family room.

Olivia looked around the room smiling herself as she looked at Brian, noticed his expression wondering why he has an odd look on his face. "Okay everybody, let's get this party started!" Olivia said as she placed her hands on Danny's shoulders.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Danny figured that was Rebecca as he opened the front door before walking into the family room. Standing there was Rebecca smiling when she saw Danny. "Hey, Danny!" Rebecca said as she put her arms around Danny and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday baby. Does anyone know what we talked about last night?" Rebecca whispered into his ear.

Danny hugged her back and whispered back into Rebecca's ear. "Yes, just mom."

"Okay, okay you two. Rebecca! Don't hog him all to yourself." Olivia said to them and smiled a little after hearing what Rebecca had whispered to him.

Rebecca walked into the family room with Danny and Olivia, as she sat down on the couch, seeing how many people are here. Danny sat next to her as he takes her hand and holds onto it, trying to keep his fake smile on his face, wondered how he's going to tell the rest of his family the news.

Olivia walked over to where Brian was sitting and sat next to him as she put her arm around Brian. Brian cringed slightly, his back still stiff and sore.

Alex noticed a little awkwardness between Danny and Rebecca and raised a brow at them. "Well, I might as well go first …Danny, I have to say watching you grow up into the handsome man you are today. I'm grateful to have known you." Alex said smiling at him and hands him her present to him. "I thought you would need this since you are so into keeping in shape and love sports."

"Wow, what the heck is it, bricks? It's so heavy!" Danny said as he smiled as started to rip the wrapping paper, then opened the box and looked in. "Oh wow…thanks Alex for the 20-pound dumbbells, I wondered why the box was so heavy," Danny said with a chuckle. He looked to his dad. "Hey dad, how about adding on a room to the house and make it an exercise room. I can workout at home instead of a smelly old gym!"

Brian looked at him hearing that idea and thinks about that which sounds good. "That sounds like a good idea…" Brian started to say as Olivia cuts him off.

"Brian! Are you kidding me?" Olivia said giving him a slug in the arm.

"Ouch!" Brian said chuckling. "Hey. I think it would be convenient. Instead of paying all those gym fees, and all that." Brian replied making a funny face at her.

Everyone laughed hearing the two bicker playfully. "Okay, my turn!" Angela said quickly. "Danny this is from Heather and me." As she reached over handing Danny a smaller lighter box smiling at him.

Danny took it and unwrapped it, then opens the top of the box and looks in. "Oh my gosh, are you kidding me?" Danny says with his jaw dropped and eyes wide. Danny takes out of the box an expensive looking watch. "This is too much; these watches are so expensive."

"Hey now, nothing is too good for my nephew. Besides, your mother keeps telling me you are never on time, so this will help you now." Angela says laughing.

"You got that right Ang!" Olivia says chuckling. "Now you won't ever be late for anything Daniel!" She says with a wink.

Danny rolled his eyes at the comment his mother made. "Okay, mom, I get it!"

Rebecca sitting next to him keeps up her smiles, as she felt uneasy whether or not she should tell Danny's family she's pregnant. Her hands get a little clammy not able to stop her nerves from getting in the way.

Ashley chuckled. "Well here is one from Greg and me, I hope it's something you like. If not, you can always exchange it." She said smiling at her brother as she hands it to him.

Danny smiled at Ashley. "Thank you, Ashley…and Greg." Danny said as he started to open the very light, small box and looks in it. "Oh gosh! Are you kidding me? These are two airplane tickets to anywhere I want?"

Olivia is shocked and looked at Ashley. "Ashley, what on earth? Why two tickets?"

Ashley almost felt as if she did something wrong. "Well, um, I'm sorry, I just thought that Danny would take Rebecca on vacation somewhere, anywhere they wanted. Was I wrong in getting them for my brother?"

"Mom, relax, I'm old enough to take a trip with Rebecca if I want. I don't have a job right now, and I think we both could use a vacation with each other." Danny said taking Rebecca's hand.

"Okay I'm next on the present list," Erin chimed in quickly changing the subject. "Amanda had bought this two weeks ago. She hopes you like them. She said when she saw them and thought of you." Erin said smiling at Danny.

Danny looked at Erin and wondered what the gift was. He tore off the wrapping and opened the box when he looked in he laughed. "Erin, are you kidding me? Seriously?" Danny pulled out a pair of pajamas. He immediately noticed what was on them. "Hearts, Erin?"

"Don't look at me! Amanda bought them! I'm just the messenger!" Erin said knowing Amanda is missing and promised she wouldn't say anything to anyone until she's told to.

Rebecca laughed. She had to cover her mouth from laughing so loudly. "Well, if it matters, I think they're cute. I would love to see you in them." She smiled and winked at him. She also gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Danny turned to Rebecca with a furrowed brow. Then he gave her a cross-eyed look. He knew he would show her a smile in a minute when they were alone.

Everybody laughed at the two lovebirds. "Hey now! No funny business here! We have guests Daniel!" Olivia reminded him with a squinted jokingly glare.

"Okay, okay…. it's mom and dad's turn!" Brian said reaching across and handing him quite a large box.

Danny's eyes grew wide at the large box finding it quite heavy, but a lot lighter than the dumbbells he got from Aunt Angela. He tore at the wrapping and opened the box. "Oh wow, dad, mom. Thanks so much for the hardback Harry Potter books! And every Harry Potter movie on DVD?!"

"You're welcome, and we knew you had wanted those for a long time now," Olivia told Danny.

Danny leaned back into the couch again as he looked over at Rebecca and holding her hand. He had a questioning look on his face, as Rebecca took in a sigh and a deep breath as she just nodded her head yes. He knew what that means, and he took a deep breath as well. Then Danny looked to his family and his friends.

Olivia realized what those looks meant for each other, and had a good idea what he was about to tell everyone.

"Okay. Well thanks everyone for this birthday party, but Rebecca and I have something to tell everyone," Danny said nervously, and realized he needed to do something first before he told them what was on his mind.

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit - Manhattan, New York**

 **Squad Room**

The wedding was a couple of weeks away, and it was time for the guys to treat Brian to a bachelor party. It was his last week as a single man. Brian's friend and co-worker Fin stepped off the elevator and walked into the squad room in a euphoric mood. His fellow detectives, Nick, John, Elliot and his Captain saw that he had a "cheesy" grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about, Fin?" Nick asked him.

"I've got Brian's bachelor party all figured out. I want to surprise him with it. So, not a word, okay?"

"What is it, Fin?" Elliot asked looking up from a case file he was working on.

"A trip to "Flash Dancers" on Broadway. A night of B.B.B."

"B.B.B?" Don asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, Cap. Babes, Boobs and Booze!" Fin said excitedly.

Don shook his head out of the craziness. "And if he doesn't go for it? What are you going to do then?" Don asked.

"Don't know Cap. Guess I didn't think about that." Fin said dejectedly.

Nick heard this, "Hey, Fin? I think I have a better idea." He said, thinking back to the day when Olivia caught Brian having sex with his ex-girlfriend.

"What have you got, Nick?" Fin asked.

"Instead of the strip club. Why not take him to the Tropicana in Atlantic City?" Nick replied.

Fin sat down at his desk and leaned back in his chair and thought, "That's an excellent idea there, Nick. But how about this. We take him to the strip club, but we play a little trick on him. One of us makes as if we are going to go in and take him with us. He will fight us for sure, and then we let him in on it. We then rent a limo and take him to Atlantic City and have a night of Texas Hold 'Em at the Trop." Fin said. "Oh, and we spend the evening at the hotel, just in case, some of us have a little too much to drink," He states.

"What time's the party, Fin?" Don asked.

"Nine o'clock on Saturday at the Tropicana Hotel and Casino. See you at the poker tables, boys." Fin said.

Nick looked at the guys, "Uh, just so you guys know, I play a mean game of Texas Hold 'Em. You like that shirt, Fin?"

Fin looked at the shirt he was wearing, "Yeah, why?" He asked.

"Get ready to lose it. That's all I'm going to say," Nick said confidently.

"Alright, everybody. Get back to work. We'll talk more about the party in the next few days," Don said walking back to his office.

* * *

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Family Room**

Everybody is wondering what Danny and Rebecca's announcement will be although Olivia knows what it will be and she hopes it goes well for Brian, and he does not make an angry scene in front of family and friends.

"Okay Danny, we are listening, what is up?" Brian asked in bewilderment.

Danny stood up taking Rebecca with him and moved in the middle in front of everyone. Danny put his arm around Rebecca, and he looks at her with a nervous smile. Then he looked back at his family and friends. "Rebecca and I…well…. she told me last night that…." He took a deep breath, knowing what he has to do now not only announcing it but man up. He turned back to Rebecca taking both of her hands in his, as he knelt down on one knee and looked up at Rebecca.

Olivia looked at him shocked as she covered her mouth in surprise as she never saw this coming at all!

All the women in the room now realized what is going on as suddenly they all have tears of happiness in their eyes.

"Oh, my God…Danny?" Rebecca said nervously. She's very surprised what Danny is about to ask and do. As her eyes began to well up with tears, but over the moon happy what he's about to her.

"Rebecca, ever since I met you in high school - you were just a freshman, and I was a sophomore - I couldn't be happier even when we were dating. You're the most beautiful, caring, and loving person. You have the most beautiful eyes and smile. You have the best sense of humor, and I love everything about you." Danny explained.

Rebecca continued looking down at Danny; tears are coming down her face. Her hands were shaking, and she was smiling at him. After taking a long gulp, she had to sit down on the chair behind her before she collapsed in weakness.

"I now realize how much I do love you, and in that short time we were apart, and I never want that to happen ever again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Danny said as he placed his hand on her stomach. "And now, you are going to give me something more than I could ever want besides you, Rebecca, will you be my wife?"

Everyone's eyes widen in shock upon hearing what Danny just said. Brian was so shocked he doesn't know what to say even, and he just looked at Olivia and whispered to her. "Liv, did you know that Danny was going to ask Rebecca to marry him? And the fact he's having a baby with her?"

Olivia looked at Brian as she laid her hand on Brian's knee and said: "No, honey, I just knew he was having her baby. I had no idea he was going to ask her to marry him."

Rebecca said with tears falling. "Danny yes! Yes, I will marry you! I love you so much, and I'm so happy to be your wife. This baby was an accident, but a triumphal accident." Rebecca put her arms around Danny's neck, as he got up and sat next to him and they both hugged each other tightly. Danny then gave her a passionate, loving kiss.

Angela couldn't believe this was happening, but she was so happy for Danny and Rebecca. "Well, this has to be one fabulous birthday for you Danny, you have gained a wife and baby!" She smiled at both of them.

"Mom, does that mean I'm a sister again?" Maria asked smiling.

"No honey, well actually yes and no. Yes, you will have Rebecca as a sister-in-law, and you will also be an aunt-in-law." Olivia told Maria giving her a kiss on the head.

"Wow! That's cool!" Maria chirped.

"Well everyone, we'd better eat. We have sandwiches, with small carrots, cucumbers, and celery sticks with ranch dip for lunch. And after we have chocolate crème cake for dessert," Olivia said to everyone.

Rebecca and Danny haven't yet come up for air yet, as they continued hugging and kissing each other.

"Ahem," Olivia tried to let them know there are others in the room. "Okay, everyone. Enjoy the food. I will be right back. I have to go finish packing for my spa day retreat." Olivia got up and went to Danny and Rebecca and gave Danny a slap on the back. "Hey! Enough PDA!" Olivia chuckled.

Rebecca broke the kiss for the moment and was very flushed. She smiled at Olivia. "Sorry! It's hard to resist this man's lips!"

"Rebecca, all I can say is welcome to this crazy family we have. It seems I'm about to become a mother again, well and now another mother-in-law." Olivia gave Rebecca a hug and gave Danny a kiss on the cheek. "Just so you know bub, lay off on the PDA for a while okay?" Olivia laughed at her comment.

Rebecca smiled a little as she held onto Danny's hand. "We will," Rebecca said smiling at him very happy.

Olivia ran upstairs and to her bedroom to pack while everyone else began to eat their lunches.

Just then, the phone rang. "I'll get it," Brian said as he got up and went to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

 _"Hey Brian, it's Don, I just wanted to find out how everything is going with Danny's birthday party?" Cragen asked._

"It's going great - you will never believe this. We just found out that Danny's girlfriend, or should I say fiancé is pregnant with his baby!" Brian couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth.

 _"Wow! Well, I should say congratulations then to you and Olivia." Cragen said._

"Thanks for that. Hey, I have a question for you. You got a few minutes?" Brian asked.

 _"You got it! Ask away!" Cragen answered._

"I haven't cleared it with my mom yet, but I was wondering, seeing that you're already like a father to her. Would you walk Olivia down the aisle and give her away at our wedding?" Brian asked him.

 _Don thought about what Brian asked and said, "I would be honored, Brian. She has always been like a daughter to me, and I want her to be happy," Don said with a tear in his eye._

"Thanks, Cap, that means a lot, it does. I must go. I don't want to be rude and be on the phone with guests present." Brian said.

 _Don chuckled at that, "Okay. Oh and Brian?" Don said._

"Yes?"

 _"Pack a bag. I'm sending Fin to come and get you in a couple of hours." Cragen said._

 _"Okay, Bye," Brian said hanging up._

* * *

 **NYPD Special Victims Unit - New York, New York**

 **Squad Room**

Cragen puts the receiver down then left his office, "Fin, go to Brian's house in a couple of hours and pick him up." Don told Fin.

"I'm on it, Cap," answered Fin.

* * *

 **Cassidy Home - Murray Hill, New York**

 **Olivia & Brian's Bedroom**

Upstairs Olivia finished packing her suitcases for a weeks' time. She then sat on the edge of her bed for a moment thinking. She reached for her dresser next to her bed and pulled out her checkbook. She wrote out a check, signed it, and grabbed a small envelope and put the check into it and licked the envelope and closes it. She wrote on the back of it: 'Danny, please accept this check from me for your birthday. I love you so much, Danny.'

She stood up, grabbed her suitcases and walked out of her bedroom, down the hall, and walked downstairs.

 **Family Room**

She said seeing everyone enjoying their food. "Hey Maria, you want to help me get your brother's birthday cake?" Olivia said this while setting her suitcases near the front door.

"Yes! What kind of cake is it mom?" Maria asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"It's chocolate, crème cake. I even kept a big spoonful of the batter just for you!" Olivia smiled as she walked to the fridge and took out the cake and put it on the counter. Then she took the little spoon filled with the cake batter and handed it to Maria.

Maria took a lick of the spoon. "Mmmm…that's good, can't wait for a piece of the cake! How did you get the batter? I thought you bought the cake?"

"Yes, I did order the cake, but asked for a spoonful of it just for my daughter!" Olivia told her with a wink.

Maria smiled as she licked the spoon clean. But somehow she got a little chocolate on the tip of her nose. "It's yummy!"

Olivia chuckled and got a napkin and reached down to Maria. "You're silly. You got chocolate on your nose!" She wiped it off her nose smiling. Then she took out the candles, putting 19 candles on top of the cake. "Why don't you take out all the small forks from the drawer over there?" Olivia said as she opened the cupboard and took out fifteen dishes and placed them on a tray.

Maria took out a bunch of small forks and put them on the tray. She picked up a pile of napkins and also put them on the plate.

Olivia got out a kitchen lighter and lit each candle. Maria watched as the candles are lit up, and she looked up at Olivia smiling.

"Okay, grab the tray and follow me," Olivia said to Maria. She then shouted out from the kitchen. "Brian! Turn the lights off in the family room. We're coming out!"

Maria was excited and couldn't wait to sing to her brother as she followed Olivia out into the family room. She started to sing. "Happy Birthday to you…." Then everyone else chimed in and sang Happy Birthday to Danny. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Danny, Happy Birthday to you!"

Danny smiled a little, rolling his eyes at everyone singing to him, as he quickly blew out all the candles. "Okay, okay! You can all stop singing badly!" Danny laughed by joking with everyone.

"Hey bro here's my present to you," Jake said as he handed his brother his present.

"Thanks, Jake, you didn't have to you know!" Danny said this as he tore the paper off and opened the box, and looked at it. He reads it. He looked up at his brother and his eyes well up a little. "Oh, my gosh Jake…" Danny went to Jake and grabbed him into a hug patting his back.

"What is it, Danny?" Olivia and Brian asked in unison.

Danny stopped hugging his brother. "It looks like it's an award, but more like a plaque. It's on a beautiful brown block with a gold plate on it. It says: "To My Brother - Danny. You're the best brother that I could ever have. You're what a brother is all about! You're #1 to me, and always will be. I love you!"

Jake's emotions are getting the better of him as tears run down his face as he looked at Danny and hearing the words once again.

Olivia looked over at Jake with a smile on her face hearing those words he made for his brother. She reached out to him and gave him a hug.

Jake hugged his mother back, and quickly wiped the tears he had on his face. "Does this mean I can date Christie now?" Jake said a little sarcastically and jokingly.

Olivia shook her head at him and chuckled giving him a little slap on his shoulder. "Hey, smart guy!

Brian was a little torn up himself, but he smiled as well. He saw everyone was enjoying their cake, and he slipped off into the kitchen, pulled out his phone and called his mom and dad.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW for my story, an individual storyline, plot, or characters, thank you!**


End file.
